Wenn die Zeit kommt
by Rory2
Summary: Wenn die Zeit kommt und alles verändert… Wenn die Zeit kommt und Dinge mit einem veranstaltet, die man sich nicht einmal im Traum hatte vorstellen können… Wenn die Zeit kommt, dann ist nichts mehr so, wie es war...
1. Was man nicht sagen sollte

**TEIL 1**

**1. Was man nicht sagen sollte **_**(1mal)**_

Mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen blickte sie ihn an. Ihr Puls raste, in ihren Ohren rauschte das Blut und ihre braunen Augen fingen an zu tränen. Oh Gott, was war nur passiert?

Immer und immer wieder hämmerte dieses eine Frage wie eine dicke Dampfwalze durch ihr Gehirn und schien es mit diesem einen Satz zu malträtieren. Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott… sie hatte das doch eben nicht wirklich gesagt – zu IHM.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss sie ihre Augen und wünschte sich, dass das alles nur ein böser Traum war. Einmal sog sie die stickige Luft, die hier unten in den Kerkern herrschte, ein und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch als sie ihre Augen wieder aufschlug, starrte sie noch immer in das bedrohliche Antlitz ihres Professors.

Es war also kein Traum, wimmerte ihre innere Stimme und Hermine merkte, wie sie zu zittern begann.

ER hingegen stand ruhig, viel zu ruhig vor ihr und blickte… nein… er starrte sie an, schien die junge Gryffindor mit seinen scharfen Augen zu erdolchen. Seine blassen Lippen waren zu einem schmalen wütenden Strich aufeinander gepresst und Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass er sich sehr beherrschen musste, um ein Zittern eben dieser Lippen zu unterdrücken.

Seine Arme hatte er auf ihren Tisch, an dem sie bis vor wenigen Sekunden noch an einem Zaubertrank gearbeitet hatte, gestützt und sein Gesicht war ihrem sehr nahe.

Ab und an glaubte sie seinen aufgebrachten Atem über ihre Wangen streichen zu spüren. Und mal abgesehen von eben diesem Atem und ihres eigenen wilden Herzschlages herrschte eine Totenstille im Klassenraum.

Es war beängstigend, wie ruhig ihre Mitschüler sein konnten. Sogar die sonst so vorlauten Slytherins trauten sich keinen einzigen Mucks von sich zu geben. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Niemand getraute sich zu atmen und auch wenn Hermine noch immer krampfhaft versuchte, den schwarzen Blick ihres Professors standzuhalten, so konnte sie die nicht minder stechenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler auf ihrem Rücken spüren.

Und ebenso wusste sie, dass Harry und Ron, die einen Tisch neben ihr saßen, sie fassungslos und mit offen stehenden Mündern anstierten, wobei sie sich sicher war, dass Ron mit seinen großen Augen mehr glotzen würde.

Die junge Frau hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange dieser Zustand andauerte. Wie lange sie Snape so unbeholfen und stolz zugleich entgegenblickte und wie lange sie hoffte, dass er es einfach bei diesem tötenden Blick belassen würde.

Doch sie hätte es besser wissen müssen. Snape war nicht der Typ Mensch, der einfach etwas auf sich beruhen ließ. Er war auch nicht der Typ Mensch, der sie wenigstens unter vier Augen zusammengestaucht hätte. Nein – er tat es gleich vor der gesamten Klasse.

„Was erlauben Sie sich eigentlich Sie impertinente und respektlose Person." Spie er ihr verächtlich entgegen und das in einer Lautstärke, dass es auch ja bis zu den Schülern in der hintersten Reihe vordrang.

Hermine schluckte und merkte wie sie anfing, fürchterlich zu schwitzen. Die Worte, die sie ihm eben ohne Vorwarnung, ohne logische Erklärung hatte zukommen lassen, wirbelten unbeirrt in ihrem Kopf wider, sodass ihr schon beinahe schwindelig davon wurde.

„Ich..es… Sir ich…"

„Halten Sie gefälligst Ihren vorlauten Mund!" schrie er sie voller Zorn an und unterbrach somit ihren eher dürftigen Erklärungsversuch.

„Aber.." versuchte es Hermine erneut, nun mit noch kläglicherer Stimme.

Doch das hätte sie lieber lassen sollen. Mit einem gewaltigen Knall schlug seine Flache Hand direkt vor ihr auf den Tisch, sodass sie glaubte, ihr Herz hätte für einige Millisekunden aufgehört zu schlagen.

Schwarze Augen loderten sie voller Zorn an, schienen sich in ihre sanften Braunen hineinzufressen und all die Wärme aus ihrem Körper zu entziehen.

„ICH WILL NICHTS MEHR HÖREN GRANGER!" brüllte er durch den Klassenraum, dass nun sogar die Schüler in der hintersten Reihe erschrocken zusammenzuckten.

Dann beugte er sich tiefer zu ihr hinunter und kam ihr so nahe, wie es ein Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnis noch zuließ, obwohl Hermine sich nicht sicher war, ob dieser doch sehr geringe Abstand noch angemessen war. Doch sie würde sich hüten, sich darüber zu beschweren.

Die nächsten Worte, die an ihr Ohr drangen, waren dieses Mal nur noch für sie bestimmt, aber freundlicher oder gar sanfter wurden sie dadurch auch nicht. Eher im Gegenteil. Sein leises beinahe berauschendes Geflüster schien sich tief in ihre Knochen einzugraben und diese porös werden zu lassen. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, welches die junge Frau nicht zu beschreiben vermochte.

„Heute Abend in meinem Büro Granger. Und Sie können sich darauf gefasst machen, was mit Leuten wie Ihnen passiert, die mir keinen Respekt zollen."

Kaum hatte er diese Worte gesprochen, schreckte er plötzlich von ihr zurück, so als ob er sich ihrer Nähe gewahr geworden war und kehrte, ohne Hermine noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, zu seinem Pult zurück.

Nach einem laut gezischten „Haben Sie nichts besseres zu tun, als blöd in der Gegend herumzustieren!" machten sich auch alle Schüler wieder an die Arbeit. Alle, bis auf Hermine.

Wie paralysiert und zutiefst gedemütigt saß sie an ihrem Tisch in der ersten Reihe und versuchte dem Tränenschwall, der in ihr hoch kochte, Herr zu werden. Und das Schlimme an dieser ganzen Misere war, dass sie allein daran Schuld hatte. Sie alleine hatte es zu verantworten, dass sie nun das Gespött des ganzen Jahrgangs sein würde. Sie alleine hatte es zu verantworten, dass Harry und Ron sie nun wie ein rohes Ei oder wie eine Geisteskranke behandeln würden und sie alleine trug die Verantwortung dafür, dass sie heute Abend zu Snape musste. Und Gott allein wusste, was er mit ihr vorhatte.

Die junge Frau war verwirrt und zweifelte in diesem Augenblick an ihrer eigenen mentalen Gesundheit. Innerlich schüttelte sie ihren Kopf und fragte sich, wie bescheuert man sein musste, um Snape SO ETWAS zu sagen – freiwillig und dann auch noch völlig zusammenhangslos und ohne einen Grund.

_Bitte pass auf dich auf._

Hallte noch einmal dieser eine Satz wider, dem sie ihn vor wenigen Minuten inmitten des Unterrichts zugerufen hatte. Nicht nur, dass sie ihn dabei geduzt hatte, nein sie hatte ihn angefleht auf sich aufzupassen, mit so viel Sorgen in der Stimme, dass es sie selbst erschauderte. Und das Skurrile daran war, dass Snape in den Moment, in dem sie ihre tragische Show abziehen musste, völlig ruhig an seinem Pult gesessen und Arbeiten korrigiert hatte.

Hermine merkte deutlich, wie sie rot wurde. Der Schock über das Gesagte hatte ihr Gesicht zuvor kalkweiß erscheinen lassen – das wusste sie. Doch nun, wo sie so langsam realisierte, was wirklich geschehen war und sie das ganze Ausmaß ihrer Worte erfasste, stieg ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

„Mit einem Mal so pikiert Miss Granger?" liebsäuselte plötzlich Snapes Stimme wieder nah an ihrem Ohr. Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. Wo war er auf einmal hergekommen? Oder besser gefragt, wie hatte er so schnell und unbemerkt zu ihrem Tisch schreiten können?

Innerlich schnaubte Hermine über ihre eigene Frage verächtlich, denn sie war mehr als überflüssig. Sie redete hier von Snape. S-N-A-P-E. Der Meister im Hernaschleichen und Leute – vorzugsweise Schüler – zum Tode-Erschrecker.

„Mir geht es gut." Nuschelte sie nur und wollte mit ihrer zugegebenermaßen erneut leicht unpassenden Antwort bewirken, dass er sie wieder in Ruhe ließ.

„Das habe ich Sie nicht gefragt." Schnurrte er gehässig und erlosch somit ihre winzige Hoffnung. „Und nebenbei gesagt Miss Granger. Es ist mir auch völlig egal, wie es Ihnen geht. Ist das jetzt bei Ihnen angekommen?!"

Hermine zuckte bei seinen Worten unmerklich zusammen. Doch nicht, weil sie laut gesprochen waren. Das waren sie ganz und gar nicht. Nein, es war die schneidende Kälte und die abgrundtiefe Verachtung, mit denen Snape diese Worte gesprochen hatte.

Unfähig irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, blickte sie ihn nur mit großen braunen Augen an. Sie fühlte sich schrecklich und wäre am liebsten aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt, doch sie war eine Löwin. Und ein Löwe floh nicht vor einer Schlange – auch nicht wenn sie laut und bedrohlich zischte.

Nach endlosen Sekunden – oder waren es gar Minuten? – beendete Snape diesen für Hermines Geschmack viel zu intensiven Blickkontakt und wandte sich an die gesamte Klasse.

„Tränke abfüllen, verkorken und nach vorne bringen." Befahl er in bester Lehrermanier, drehte sich anschließend von der Klasse weg und verschwand im angrenzenden Labor.

Hermine ließ sich das nicht zweimal sagen. Sie gehörte eigentlich nicht zu der Sorte Schüler, die zum Ende des Unterrichts den Klassenraum panikartig verließen. Doch heute war alles anders.

Und so füllte sie ihren (dieses mal) nicht wirklich perfekten Trank in eine kleine Phiole ab, verkorkte diese mit zittrigen Fingern, stellte sie hektisch auf Snapes Pult ab und stürmte förmlich aus dem stickigen Kerker.

Tief atmete sie die frische Frühlingsluft ein, die ihre Lungen wohltuend durchfluteten. Sie atmete schnell und ihr Herz raste von dem Sprint aus dem Kerker, durch das halbe Schloss hinaus in die Freiheit.

Am See angekommen, stützte sie erschöpft die Hände auf ihre Knie ab und versuchte wieder zu Luft zu kommen.

„Hermine?" wurde sie plötzlich gerufen.

Na super! Dachte die Gryffindor und versuchte nicht ganz so kläglich auszusehen, als sie sich wieder aufrichtete und in zwei grüne Augen blickte. Hermine sah Harry lange einfach nur an und insgeheim dankte sie ihn dafür, dass er es offensichtlich geschafft hatte, Ron abzuschütteln. Denn einen völligen Müll plappernden Ron konnte sie jetzt am wenigsten gebrauchen.

Auch Harry blickte seine langjährige Freundin einfach nur an – jedoch mit einem seltsamen Blick, der sowohl mitfühlend als auch leicht verunsichert wirkte.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte er schließlich nur und Hermine konnte ihn deutlich ansehen, dass er sie eigentlich etwas ganz anderes fragen wollte. Aber wie sie ihn kannte, würde er sicherlich noch eine Gelegenheit für DIE Frage finden.

„Alles bestens." Gab Hermine nur trocken zurück und wunderte sich in diesem Moment selbst über ihren aufkeimenden Zynismus.

Der-Junge-der-ein-einziges-Wunder-war atmete einmal tief durch, um wahrscheinlich sein gesamtes Potenzial an Verständnis aus seinem Innersten hervorzukramen. „Was ist passiert?" versuchte er es mit einer anderen Frage, die aber auch nicht wirklich das Thema traf, was er eigentlich ansprechen wollte.

So langsam wünschte sich die junge Frau, Harry wäre so direkt, wie Ron es immer war. Vielleicht nicht ganz so trampeltiermäßig, aber etwas mehr Direktheit wäre in ihrer jetzigen Lage nicht schlecht – denn die war schon demütigend genug.

„Harry." Sagte sie in ihrer besten Besserwisserin-Manier, so wie sie es in den ersten beiden Schuljahren immer getan hatte. „Wenn du wissen möchtest, warum ich gerade diese Worte zu Snape äußern musste, dann frag mich gefälligst einfach!" Sie war zum Schluss hin lauter geworden als beabsichtigt, aber diese ganze Situation, diese tiefe Scham, die sie empfand und die Unwissenheit, warum sie gerade diese Worte gesagt hatte, hatten sie schlichtweg ihre Nerven verlieren lassen.

Harry war kaum merklich unter ihrem Ausbruch zusammengezuckt, schien sich aber soweit wieder im Griff zu haben, als er tatsächlich DIE Frage stellte. „Also gut. Warum hast du Snape geduzt und…. Und warum hast du ihm DAS gesagt?" Auch Harry schien nun etwas aufgebracht zu sein. Was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn Snape stellte immer ein rotes Tuch für ihn dar.

Und das ausgerechnet Hermine, seine so vernünftige und rationale Freundin, so etwas zu seinem Hassfeind Nummer eins (Ja, Snape kursierte auf Harrys Liste noch vor Voldemort) sagte, war für ihn wie ein Tritt in die Magengrube.

Mit feurigem Blick sah er Hermine beinahe schon herausfordernd an. Und diese hätte über Harrys absurdes Verhalten fast wütend geschnaubt. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie Snape ihre emotionale Botschaft freiwillig hatte zukommen lassen. Also sollte sich Harry auch mal ein wenig zusammenreißen.

„Ich kann es dir nicht sagen." Erwiderte sie schlicht. „Ich würde es gerne, aber ich kann nicht. Ich weiß nicht… warum ich ihm das gesagt habe."

Skeptisch blickte Harry sie an. „Du weißt nicht, warum du ihn so angebettelt hast, dass er auf sich aufpassen soll?!" erwiderte er mit ungewöhnlich schriller Stimme.

Innerlich verdrehte Hermine ihre Augen. Wenn es um Snape ging, konnte Harry wirklich engstirnig und unverbesserlich sein. Nun wirklich sauer aufgrund seines Verhaltens, verschränkte die junge Frau ihre Arme vor der Brust und funkelte ihn nun wütend an. „Du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich mich freiwillig dieser Schmach ausgesetzt habe." Wütete sie auch schon los. „Aber sicher warum auch nicht!? Es hat mir Spaß gemacht, mich vor der gesamten Klasse, die wohlgemerkt zur Hälfte aus Slytherins besteht, UND vor Snape persönlich zum Deppen der Nation zu machen. Außerdem ist es ein tolles Gefühl nun von allen, selbst von seinen eigenen Freunden, als geisteskrank eingestuft zu werden!"

Nun doch sichtlich betroffen, blickte Harry seine Freundin leicht beschämt an. Nervös strauchelte er unbeholfen mit seinen Händen umher und hatte wenigstens den Anstand, leicht rot zu werden. „Ich halte dich nicht für geisteskrank." Erwiderte er kleinlaut und mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Hermine atmete laut aus und ließ sich auf die Wiese sinken. Ihr Blick lag nachdenklich auf den spiegelglatten schwarzen See. „Ich weiß auch nicht." Begann die junge Frau nun wieder etwas ruhiger. „Es war so, als ob mir die Worte eingepflanzt worden sind. Als ob ich sie sagen sollte."

Nachdenklich lag Harrys Blick auf der Gryffindor. Und schließlich sprach er das aus, was auch schon in Hermines Gedanken herumschwirrte. „Glaubst du, Voldemort hat etwas damit zu tun?"

Hermine zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht Harry." Meinte sie mit resignierendem Tonfall. „Was sollte Voldemort davon haben?" Erwartungsvoll blickten braune Augen in Grüne, die sich bei ihrer letzten Frage kaum merklich geweitet hatten.

„Irgendwie kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass Voldemort jemanden solch sentimentalen Worte einpflanzen kann." Erwiderte der Junge-der-lebt trocken.

Einige Sekunden lang blickte Hermine ihren Freund verdutzt an, doch dann konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten und brach in lautes Gelächter aus – auch wenn die Situation eher zum heulen war.


	2. Die Flucht nach Vorne

**2. Die Flucht nach Vorne **

19.59 Uhr. Nervös stand Hermine vor Snapes Büro und versuchte sich weitestgehend zu beruhigen. Doch so wirklich wollte ihr das nicht gelingen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie wahrscheinlich die ganze Nacht lang bei Snape sein würde und irgendwelche grausamen Dinge tun musste, nicht verwunderlich war.

Tief einatmend und ihre Augen ein letztes Mal schließend, um doch noch ein wenig Selbstbeherrschung zu wahren, hob sie ihre Hand und klopfte zweimal gegen die dicke Holztür.

Keine drei Sekunden später wurde diese so wild aufgerissen, dass die junge Frau einen Schritt zurückwich.

„Reinkommen!" zischte Snape befehlshaberisch und starrte sie mit seinen dunklen Augen wütend an.

Hermine schluckte hart. Na das konnte ja heiter werden, dachte sie noch ironisch, bevor sie in sein Büro trat.

Ohne weiter auf sie zu achten, stürmte Snape zu seinem Schreibtisch, setzte sich dahinter und widmete sich seinen Studien. Etwas verdattert stand Hermine nun mitten in seinem Büro und wartete darauf, dass er ihr die Strafarbeit mitteilen würde. Doch nichts geschah.

Mehrere Minuten lang passierte gar nichts. Hermine hatte den Eindruck, dass er sie völlig ausgeblendet hatte. Ein wenig verwirrte sie sein Verhalten schon. Doch schließlich, als sie schon langsam glaubte, dass dieses Beine-in-den-Bauch-stehen ihre Strafe war, warf er lauter als nötig seine Schreibfeder auf sein Pult, lehnte sich auf seinen Stuhl zurück, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen erzürnt an.

„Nun." Richtete er schließlich nach langem Schweigen das Wort an die junge Frau. „Ich höre."

Leicht verwirrt blickte sie ihren Professor an. „W-was wollen Sie denn hören, Sir?" fragte sie kleinlaut zurück.

Missbilligend schnalzte Snape mit seiner Zunge. „Stellen Sie sich nicht so blöd an Granger." Raunte er ihr bitterböse zu. Und als Hermine auch darauf nichts erwiderte, fügte er sichtlich um Beherrschung bemüht an: „Ich möchte wissen, wie Sie es wagen konnten, so mit mir zu sprechen!"

Abermals musste die junge Frau hart schlucken. Sie wusste, dass Snape seine Beherrschung gänzlich verlieren würde, wenn er keine zufrieden stellende Antwort von ihr erhielt. Aber diese hatte sie leider nicht. Es gab keine vernünftige Erklärung für diesen einen Satz, für diese Bitte.

„Ich… ich kann es Ihnen nicht erklären." Flüsterte sie und hoffte inständig, dass diese Worte nie bei ihm ankommen würden. Doch dem war leider nicht so.

„Wie bitte?!" presste er mit zischendem Ton hervor und erhob sich dabei geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze von seinem Stuhl.

Panisch sah Hermine ihren Lehrer an und versuchte sich irgendwie zu erklären, was aber die ganze Situation nur noch verschlimmerte. „Ich… ich kann es wirklich nicht, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich Ihnen das gesagt habe, aber Sie müssen mir glauben, dass… dass ich Ihnen gegenüber nicht… nicht respektlos sein wollte." Stotterte sie unbeholfen vor sich hin. Verdammt! Wo war denn nur ihre Souveränität geblieben, die sie sonst immer an den Tag legte?

Langsam kam Snape auf sie zu. Nur wenige Schritte vor ihr blieb er stehen und fesselte sie mit seinem schwarzen Blick, der ihr die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen schien.

„Sie behaupten also, dass nicht Sie diese lächerlichen Worte gesagt haben, sondern jemand anderes durch sie gesprochen hat?" fragte er in einem seltsamen Tonfall.

Unsicher nickte Hermine. „So… so ungefähr Sir."

Mehrere Sekunden lang sah er sie einfach nur an und Hermine dachte schon, er würde ihr wirklich Glauben schenken. Doch dann plötzlich machte er einen gewaltigen Schritt auf sie zu, fasste sie grob an ihren Umhang und zog sie nah zu sich heran.

In diesem Moment konnte Hermine seine gewaltige bedrohliche Aura fühlen, die ihr eine Angst durch den Körper jagte, die sie so noch nie empfunden hatte. Seine tiefen hypnotisierenden Augen schienen sie zu erdolchen, ihr Innerstes mit einem gewaltigen Hass zu vergiften. „Halten Sie mich nicht zum Narren Granger. Das könnte Böse für Sie enden." Drohte er ihr mit dunkler Stimme. Dann stieß er sie mit einem angewiderten Gesichtausdruck von sich, sodass Hermine beinahe ihr Gleichgewicht verloren hätte.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich wüsste nicht, dass das wieder so ein wahnwitziger Streich von Potter, Weasley und Ihnen war?!" raunte er ihr zu.

Wie paralysiert schüttelte Hermine ihren Lockenkopf. Das war nicht wahr. Das war einfach nicht wahr. Dachte sie nur immer und immer wieder, doch aussprechen, konnte sie diese Worte nicht.

„Oder haben Sie eine Wette verloren Granger, in der Sie mich bloßstellen sollten?" ätzte er weiter.

Überrascht blickte sie Snape an. Ihn bloßstellen? Hatte sie ihn tatsächlich mit diesen Worten getroffen? Mutig blickte sie in seine Augen. Wütend funkelte ihr das tiefe Schwarz entgegen, doch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte sie, ein verletztes Aufblitzen erkannt zu haben.

Die junge Frau war verwirrt. Hatte sie sich das eben nur eingebildet oder hatte sie ihn tatsächlich mit diesen Worten gekränkt?

„Ich wollte Sie nicht bloßstellen." Erklärte sie mit fester Stimme, in der sie all ihren noch vorhandenen Mut hineingelegt hatte. „Es tut mir leid."

„Halten Sie gefälligst den Mund sie impertinente Person!" donnerte er plötzlich los, sodass Hermine abermals zusammenzuckte.

So langsam wurde Hermine wütend. Wie konnte er es wagen, ihr so etwas zu unterstellen?! Sie war eine Gryffindor und keine Slytherin!

„Für Ihre Respektlosigkeit und Ihre bösartigen Absichten werden sie heute Abend Filch zur Seite stehen." Legte er ihre Strafe fest, drehte sich um und zeigte Hermine damit deutlich, dass dieses Gespräch für ihn beendet war.

Doch Hermine sah das ganz und gar nicht so. Sie wusste nicht wirklich warum, aber irgendwie hatten seine letzten Worte sie so wütend gemacht, dass sie jegliche Angst vor ihn verloren hatte. Sie fühlte sich in ihrem Stolz und als Gryffindor gekränkt und das konnte sie nicht auf sich sitzen lassen.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!" entwischte es auch sogleich ihren sonst nicht so vorlauten Mund.

Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck hatte sich Snape wieder zu der Gryffindor umgedreht und sie mit seinem dunklen Todesblick fixiert. „Wie bitte?" hakte er mit leise säuselnder Stimme nach, so als ob er sich vergewissern wollte, dass er auch richtig gehört hatte.

Kurz hätte Hermine sich für ihren Widerstand treten können. Doch nun, wo sie schon dabei war, konnte sie ihren Widerspruch auch noch genauer ausführen. „Ich habe mich Ihnen gegenüber weder respektlos verhalten, noch habe ich mit bösen Absichten gehandelt, Sir." Verteidigte sie sich tapfer.

Wieder kam er wie ein Panther auf sie zu geschlichen, hielt dieses Mal jedoch einen weitaus größeren Abstand. „Und wie kommen Sie zu dieser durchaus heroischen Annahme Miss Granger?" fragte er mit süßlichem Tonfall, welcher der Gryffindor so gar nicht gefiel.

„Nun" erwiderte sie und straffte dabei ihre Schultern, um selbstsicherer zu wirken. „Ich bin eine Gryffindor und keine Slytherin." Entgegnete sie schnippisch.

Stille.

Sekunden lang.

_Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen, _bemerkte ihre innere Stimme besserwisserisch_. Denn nun hast du ihn tatsächlich in seiner Ehre gekränkt. _

„Sie vergreifen sich im Ton Miss Granger." Erwiderte Snape schließlich nach einem ziemlich dröhnenden Schweigen.

Wieder setzte sich sein großer schlanker Körper in Bewegung. Langsam begann er die junge Frau zu umkreisen, wie ein Raubtier seine Beute. „Sie als Gryffindor halten sich also für etwas Besseres. Sie glauben, dass wir Slytherins immer böse Absichten verfolgen, dass nur Slytherins etwas gegen Schwächere, wie Schlammblüter oder Minderheiten haben." Bei diesen Worten, hatte er sie einmal umrundet und stand nun wieder direkt vor ihr.

Er konnte den herrlichen Zorn, der durch die Erwähnung des „bösen" Wortes geschürt worden war, deutlich spüren, er konnte es in ihren braunen Augen brodeln sehen. Und er wusste, dass ihre Leidenschaft ab einem gewissen Punkt nicht mehr zu zügeln war, dass sie einfach aus der jungen Frau heraus stob.

Hermine spürte ihre eigene Wut. Wut, die sie jeglichen Respekt verlieren ließ. Doch das war ihr in diesen Moment völlig egal. Sie hasste ihn für seine Worte, für SEINE Respektlosigkeit. Und diese Wut brachte auch die nächsten Worte hervor, die Hermine unter anderen Umständen nie gesagt, wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal gedacht hätte.

„Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, dass ich Sie freiwillig angefleht habe, auf sich aufzupassen? Glauben Sie wirklich, ich könnte dazu in der Lage sein, mich um Sie zu Sorgen, Sie anzuflehen, sie zu bitten?! DAS IST EINFACH NUR LÄCHERLICH!" schrie sie ihn zum Schluss hin entgegen.

Kaum hatte sie jedoch das letzte Wort ausgespieen, bereute sie es auch schon wieder. Aus einem Reflex heraus presste sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Doch es nützte nichts mehr. Die Worte waren bereits gesagt.

Schwer atmend blickte sie den scheinbar erstarrten Snape an. Er bewegte sich nicht, schien noch nicht einmal zu atmen. Und eben diesen Zustand nutze die junge Frau auch.

Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, wandte sie sich um, riss die schwere Kerkertür auf und stürmte in den langen dunklen Gang. Ihre schnellen Schritte hallten an dem kalten Gemäuer wider, ihr Atmen kondensierte in der kühlen, feuchten Luft.

Ihre Schritte wurden immer schneller, bis sie irgendwann rannte. Die Gänge entlang, die Treppe zum Erdgeschoss hinauf, an der großen Halle vorbei, die große Treppe davor empor. Die Gryffindor hatte die letzten Stufen gerade erklommen, als eine raue Hand sie grob am Arm packte und herumriss.

Ein erstrickter Schrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, der bei dem Anblick von zwei dunklen tiefen Augen aber sofort erlosch. Schwer atmend und der Panik nahe blickte sie ihn an. Sein wütender stechender Blick schien sie zu durchleuchten, sie zu erstechen. Sein Griff war noch immer hart um ihren zarten Arm gepresst und er gedachte nicht daran, dies zu ändern.

Er beugte sich zu ihr nach vorne, sodass sein Gesicht ihrem sehr nahe war. Sein heißer Atem strich beinahe brennend über ihr Gesicht und bescherte ihr eine Gänsehaut, die unheimlich ihren Körper entlang schlich.

„Ich warne Sie ein letztes Mal. Legen Sie sich nicht mit mir an. Sie können dabei nur verlieren." Und mit diesen beinahe geflüsterten Worten ließ er sie abrupt los, drehte sich um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in der Dunkelheit.

Zitternd und unfähig sich zu bewegen, stand sie wie ein Häufchen Elend mitten auf dem Gang. Sie wagte sich nicht zu rühren, kaum zu atmen. Der Schreck wich nur langsam aus ihren Knochen, die Panik zog sich nur allmählich zurück.

Sie hatte sich tatsächlich mit Snape angelegt. Oh Gott. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass sie den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Und jetzt? Jetzt hatte sie sich gerade den übelgelauntesten und unberechenbarsten Lehrer der ganzen Schule zum Feind gemacht. Super Hermine! Hast du wirklich toll gemacht.

*****

Völlig entnervt und mit einem pochenden Kopfschmerz in der Schläfe schloss er die Kerkertür zu seinen Räumen hinter sich. Erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen diese und schloss seine Augen.

Nur langsam verringerte sich seine Wut. Wie konnte es diese Göre wagen, ihm Parole zu bieten. Nie hatte es auch nur ein Schüler gewagt, ihm zu widersprechen, ihn so respektlos zu behandeln. Von ihrem seltsamen Scherz vom Vormittag ganz zu schweigen.

_Bitte pass auf dich auf._

Hallten die Worte in seinen Ohren wider. Sie hatten sich so ehrlich, so besorgt, so gut – viel zu gut angefühlt. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sich in den letzten Jahren nach diesen Worten gesehnt hätte. Aber selten hatte er solch liebevollen Worte gehört, die nur für ihn bestimmt waren.

Er stöhnte genervt auf und stieß sich von der Tür ab, gegen die er immer noch lehnte. Sich die Schläfe massierend schritt er zu einem kleinen Regal, welches am anderen Ende des Zimmers stand. Er öffnete dieses und holte eine Flasche mit altem Whiskey hervor.

Snape schenkte sich ein Glas voll, schwenkte dieses kurz in der Luft umher und genoss den herben Geruch des Getränks, bevor er es in einem Zug leerte. Anschließend ließ er sich in seinen Sessel, direkt vor dem Kamin, fallen, schenkte sich noch ein Glas mit dem herrlichen Gebräu ein und lehnte sich zurück. Er versuchte wirklich alles, um sich zu entspannen. Doch sein Körper schien diesen Versuch zu ignorieren. Zu groß war die Wut auf die Granger, die Schmach ihrer letzten Worte und die Verletztheit über ihre Bitte, die nicht ernst gemeint war.

Er schnaubte. Warum sollte auch jemand solch eine an ihn gerichtete Bitte ernst meinen? Wer würde denn schon wollen, dass ein Ex-Todesser, für viele wahrscheinlich noch immer aktiver Todesser, auf sich aufpasst?

_Versinken wir jetzt im Selbstmitleid?_ Meldete sich sein Inneres plötzlich zu Wort.

Wieder schnaubte er. Er und Selbstmitleid. Pah! Er kannte dieses Wort doch gar nicht. Sollte ihn die Granger doch weiterhin so verarschen. Ihm war es egal. Wenn sie ihren Spaß dabei hatte bitte. Er würde sicherlich auch seinen Spaß haben, wenn er ihre Bestrafung dafür auswählen konnte.

Dieser Gedanke trieb ihn ein wahrlich böses Lächeln auf die Lippen. Selbstgenießerisch schwenkte er sein Glas und beobachtete dabei die sich mitbewegende braune Flüssigkeit darin, die durch das Kaminfeuer bernsteinfarbend glänzte. Ja, er würde sicherlich seinen Spaß haben, dieser Gryffindor zu zeigen, wo ihre Grenzen liegen.


	3. Ein zarter Schauer von Gefühlen

**3. Ein zarter Schauer von Gefühlen**

Langsam schritt Hermine durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sie trug nur ein langes weißes Nachthemd, welches beinahe verführerisch ihren schlanken Körper umspielte. Barfuß lief sie von einem Gang in den anderen. Sie war sehr nachdenklich, beinahe befand sie sich in einem beklemmenden Zustand, den sie nur schlecht beschreiben konnte.

Ihre braunen Augen waren müde, aber dennoch vermochte ihr Körper nicht in den Schlaf finden. Sie war unruhig, aufgewühlt. Zart strich ihre eine Hand an der steinernen Wand entlang. Sie ertastete das raue Gestein, welches sich seltsam angenehm auf ihrer zarten Haut anfühlte.

Die kühle Nachtluft wehte ihr durch die alten Fenster entgegen und trug den herrlichen Geruch von frischen Gras und duftenden Blumen zu der jungen Frau. Einen Moment lang erlaubte sie es sich selbst, stehen zu bleiben, die Augen genießerisch zu schließen und die frische Frühlingsluft in ihre Lunge fließen zu lassen.

Erinnerungen von glücklichen Tagen jagten durch ihren Kopf, die sie ganz schwindelig werden ließen. Sofort schüttelte sie diese Erinnerungen weg und öffnete die sanften Augen, in denen nun ein trauriger Glanz zu finden war.

So schön die Erinnerungen auch waren, so schmerzhaft sind sie nun. Sie atmete einmal tief durch und setzte sich dann langsam erneut in Bewegung. Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie ziellos durch die Gänge gewandert war, als sie am großen Eingangsportal innehielt.

Der Blick lag frei auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die von der sanften Dunkelheit umhüllt waren. Doch trotz der Dunkelheit konnte sie deutlich den schwarzen See erkennen, dessen Oberfläche glanzvoll das seichte Mondlicht widerspiegelte.

Majestätisch triumphierten die Berge gen Himmel, die den See säumten und bis zum Horizont reichten. Die kühle Nachtbrise wog die zarten Äste der Bäume und die Grashalme seicht im Rhythmus mit und trieb frische Seeluft zu der jungen Frau.

Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, welches sehnsuchtsvoll in die Nacht getragen wurde. Plötzlich merkte sie, wie sich zwei Arme sanft um ihre Hüfte legten. Hermine musste sich nicht erst umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer es war.

Sie wusste es auch so. Seine Aura, seine Präsenz war deutlich zu spüren und nach all den Jahren hatte sie ein gewisses Gespür für seine Anwesenheit entwickelt. Genießerisch ließ sie sich gegen seine Brust sinken und schloss die Augen. Sein griff intensivierte sich noch ein wenig und sie merkte, wie er sanft sein Kinn auf ihrem Haar bettete.

„So nachdenklich?" erklang nach einer Zeit des Schweigens seine tiefe sonore Stimme, die ihr noch immer durch Mark und Bein ging und ihren Körper zum Vibrieren brachte.

Wieder seufzte die junge Frau. „Ich weiß auch nicht." Meinte sie leise. „Ich bin heute so aufgewühlt."

Zart küsste er sie auf ihr Haar, bevor er erneut sprach. „Und du glaubst, ein Spaziergang so alleine durch das leere Schloss hilft dir bei deinen Grübeleien?"

Auch wenn Hermine mit dem Rücken zu ihm stand, konnte sie deutlich vor sich sehen, wie er bei diesen Worten seine Augenbrauen ungläubig gehoben hatte und sie mit einem zarten, kaum merklichen Lächeln ansah.

„Nein." Erwiderte sie ebenfalls mit einem leisen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wahrscheinlich nicht."

Wieder breitete sich ein Schweigen zwischen den beiden aus, welches aber keineswegs unangenehm war. Es war ein harmonisches Schweigen, ein gegenseitiges Verstehen ohne ein Wort reden zu müssen.

Die Wärme seines Körpers übertrug sich auf Hermine und legte sich wie ein schützender Schleier um ihren schlanken Körper. Eine plötzliche Seligkeit packte sie, die sie zufrieden in sich hineinseufzen ließ.

Dieses Gefühl, seine Nähe waren alles, was sie brauchte. Er war ihr Lebensinhalt, ihre Luft zum Atmen. Enger kuschelte sie sich an seinen starken Körper, der noch immer schützend hinter ihr stand – die Arme eng um Hermine geschlungen.

Sie hörte seinen gleichmäßigen Atem, sie fühlte sein Herz klopfen und sie roch diesen so herrlich vertrauten Geruch aus verschiedenen Kräutern und Essenzen.

„Wir sollten wieder ins Bett gehen." Durchbrach er nach einer langen Zeit die Stille.

Die junge Frau hätte am liebsten aufgeschrieen und ihn versucht zu überreden, noch eine Weile mit ihr hier stehen zu bleiben. Einfach so, eng aneinander gekuschelt, die Nähe des anderen genießend.

Doch Hermine merkte, wie bleiern ihre Augen mittlerweile waren, wie sehr ihr Körper nach Schlaf lechzte. Und so fügte sie sich seinem Vorschlag, wand sich aus seinen Armen und drehte sich zu ihm um.

Braune Augen trafen auf tiefschwarze und sofort breitete sich eine Magie zwischen ihnen aus, die beinahe greifbar war. Man hatte das Gefühl, Funken würden in der Luft umher springen. Ausgelöst nur durch die sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke dieser beiden Personen.

Ein seichtes Lächeln umspielte Severus´ Lippen und verlieh ihm einen gar ungewöhnlichen Anblick. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten in diesem Moment weich und sanft und nicht so hart und mürrisch, wie man es gewohnt war.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, griff er nach ihrer kleinen Hand und verbarg diese schützend in seiner. Anschließend setzte er sich langsam in Bewegung und zog Hermine zart mit sich.

In eigenen Gedanken versunken, liefen sie die langen dunklen Gänge von Hogwarts entlang in Richtung ihrer Privaträume. Doch irgendwann blieb Hermine stehen und hielt somit auch Severus davon ab, weiterzulaufen.

„Was ist los?" fragte dieser mit tiefer Stimme, als Hermine keine Anstalten machte, ihr Innehalten zu erklären.

Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an. Das sanfte Rehbraun leuchtete mit den wenigen Fackeln, die an den Wänden hingen, um die Wette und eine zarte Röte hatte sich auf ihren Wangen gebildet.

Severus zog abwartend seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe und wunderte sich aufgrund ihres plötzlich so nervösen Verhaltens. Doch er wartete geduldig weiter ab. Er würde sie nicht drängen, endlich zu sagen, was ihr so offensichtlich auf der Zunge lag.

Hermines Herz bebte gefährlich schnell in ihrer Brust und ihr Atem war unregelmäßig. Verdammt, dachte sie nur. Warum musste sie gerade jetzt so aufgeregt sein? Resignierend schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete einmal tief durch, um ihrer Nervosität Herr zu werden.

Dann öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und blickte abermals in die schwarzen Tiefen von Severus, der noch immer geduldig vor ihr stand und wartete.

Ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte Hermines Lippen und schließlich merkte sie, wie sich der Druck um ihrer Hand verstärkte. Diese kleine, aber doch so bedeutende Geste gab ihr den Mut, endlich das auszusprechen, was ihr schon so lange auf der Seele lag.

Sie senkte ihre braunen Augen tief in seine hinein und hielt ihn somit gefangen.

„Ich liebe dich." Hauchte sie ihm schließlich entgegen und spürte im selben Moment, wie Severus sie an sich heranzog, ihren Nacken sanft mit seiner anderen Hand umfasste und sie zärtlich küsste.

Mit einem Ruck saß Hermine kerzengerade in ihrem Bett. Ihr Atem ging schnell, ihr Puls raste. Sie versuchte sich zu orientieren und erst nach ein paar Sekunden erkannte sie, dass sie in ihrem Schlafsaal war.

Wie paralysiert saß sie in ihrem Bett und versuchte zu ergründen, was sie so aufgewühlt hatte. Und es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis die Erinnerung an den Traum zurückkehrte. Panik kroch in ihr hoch, als sie schließlich das Gefühl hatte, seine Lippen noch immer auf ihren spüren zu können.

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Oh Gott! Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf. Sie hatte von Snape geträumt. Von SNAPE! Und nicht nur das. Sie hatte… sie hatte…

Hermine brach ihren Gedanken ab, da ihr schon allein davon übel wurde. Wie konnte ihr Unterbewusstsein ihr nur solch einen Streich spielen? Wie konnte ihr Innerstes wagen, ihr so einen Traum aufzuerlegen?!

Genervt stöhnte sie auf und vergrub ihr Gesicht in die Hände. „Was für ein Tag." Nuschelte sie leise in den Raum hinein und in diesem Moment war sie einmal mehr froh, dass sie Schulsprecherin war und somit ihr eigenes Zimmer erhalten hatte.

Sie war bereits in ihrem 6. Jahr auf Hogwarts. War hier aufgewachsen, erwachsen geworden. All die Jahre lang war ihr nie etwas Peinlicheres, Dümmeres und gewissermaßen Unheimlicheres passiert als in den letzten 24 Stunden. Erst flehte sie Snape an, auf sich aufzupassen, dann ließ sie sich von ihm bedrohen, anschließend beleidigte sie ihn aufs Übelste und als ob das noch nicht demütigend genug für ein ganzes Jahr war, träumte sie in derselben Nacht auch noch, dass sie ihm ihre Liebe gestand und er sie küsste.

Ein Schauer aus Ekel und Panik kroch in ihrem Körper hoch, als sie sich gewahr wurde, wie präsent dieser Traum noch immer war. Er hatte sich so real angefühlt, so intensiv.

Wild schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. Sie wollte darüber nicht mehr nachdenken. Es war nur ein blöder Traum und damit Basta! Aber dennoch blieb ein träges Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ein Gefühl, ausgelöst durch einen Gedanken, der sich in ihr aufdrängte, den die junge Frau aber noch nicht zulassen wollte.

Nicht jetzt, nicht heute. Denn dass, was sie innerhalb 24 Stunden erlebt hatte, reichte erst einmal für eine lange Zeit.

Laut ausatmend erhob sich Hermine schließlich und schleppte sich mit schweren Gliedern zu ihrem Bad. Ebenfalls ein zusätzlicher Luxus, den man als Schülersprecherin erhielt. Sie drehte den Wasserhahn auf und benetzt ihr Gesicht mit kaltem klarem Wasser.

Anschließend stützte sie sich mit beiden Händen auf das Porzellanbecken ab und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Sie sah nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aus, musste sie mit einem leisen Murren feststellen.

Sie war sehr blass, blasser als sonst und unter ihren Augen hatten sich dicke Schatten gebildet. Von ihren zerzausten Locken mal ganz zu schweigen.

Das hatte doch alles keinen Sinn, dachte die junge Frau bei sich, schnappte sich einen Haargummi, um sich die dicken Locken zu einem Zopf zusammenzubinden, ging dann zurück in ihr Zimmer, zog sich ein Pullover und eine Jeans über, schnappte sich ihren Zauberstab und verließ ihren Raum.

Sie wusste, dass sie gerade gegen die Schulregeln verstieß, doch sie musste raus. Raus an die frische Luft, raus aus diesen dicken Mauern, die ihr heute so beengend vorkamen.

Leise schlich sie durch die dunklen und verlassenen Gänge von Hogwarts und betete zu einer hohen Gottheit, welche sie wohl bemerkt den ganzen letzten Tag im Stich gelassen hatte, dass sie keiner erwischen würde.

Weder Filch und seiner seltsamen Teufelskatze noch Snape wollte sie jetzt begegnen. Und als sie genauer darüber nachdachte, kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass sie lieber Filch als Snape begegnen wollte.

Noch so ein Zusammentreffen mit dem Schrecken der Kerker würde sie nicht überleben. Mit klopfendem Herzen hatte sie schließlich tatsächlich das große Portal erreicht, welches sie unerlaubt in die Freiheit entließ.

Sie sog die kühle Nachtluft tief in ihre Lungen und merkte, wie wenigstens ein wenig Leben wieder in ihren Körper zurückkehrte. Es war eine schöne Frühlingsnacht, welche noch die Kühle des vergangenen Winters mit sich trug.

Der tiefdunkle Himmel wurde, ebenso wie der schwarze See und die gewaltigen Schatten der Berge, von dem vollen Mond erhellt.

Wie in meinem Traum, dachte Hermine nur und sofort war dieses Gefühl von Lebendigkeit in ihr wieder erloschen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber diese Erinnerung an den Traum, der ja genau genommen noch nicht einmal ein Albtraum, sondern – eher im Gegenteil – sehr harmonisch und romantisch war, ging ihr gewaltig an die Substanz.

Denn schon allein ein romantischer Traum von Snape war Grund genug, dass die Übelkeit zurückkam. Hermine atmete tief durch und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Die angenehme Luft, die nach feuchtem Gras und dem Seewasser duftete, half ihr dabei, sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

Langsam schlenderte sie am See entlang. Diese beinahe schon erdrückende Stille wurde hier und da von einigen Rufen einer Eule unterbrochen. Auch der Wind sandte ab und an ein leises Rascheln durch die Baumgipfel. Aber ansonsten herrschte eine dröhnende Stille in der schlafenden Landschaft.

Der Spaziergang tat der Gryffindor gut. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihre ganzen Gedanken und Gefühle könnten sich an der frischen Luft neu ordnen und sortieren. Das durcheinander in ihrem Kopf ließ ein wenig nach und somit steigerte sich auch ihr Gesamtbefinden wieder etwas.

Aber dennoch blieb dieses seltsame Gefühl in der Magengegend, welches sie daran erinnerte, dass sie sich mit den Dingen des letzten Tages noch nicht auseinandergesetzt hat. Und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann wollte sie das auch nicht. Sie wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, wer oder was ihr diese bedeutungsschweren Worte _Bitte pass auf dich auf_ eingepflanzt hatte. Und sie wollte auch nicht darüber nachdenken, warum sie gerade jetzt so einen abstrusen Traum mit Snape gehabt hatte.

Nein. Sie wollte wahrlich nicht darüber nachdenken. Und während die junge Frau grübelnd über die Ländereien von Hogwarts spaziert war, hatte sich nicht bemerkt, wie sie die Grenze des verbotenen Waldes überschritten hatte und sich nun inmitten von hohen Bäumen und verflochtenen Gestrüpp befand.

Erst ein lautes Knacken ließ Hermine aufhorchen und sich ihrer jetzigen Situation gewahr werden. Mit leichter Panik musste sie feststellen, dass sie im völligen Dunkel stand, welches nur von dem milchigen Schein des Mondes durchbrochen wurde.

Abermals war ein lautes Knacken zu hören, welches sie zusammenzucken ließ. So leise wie möglich schlich sie über den unebenen Waldboden und versuchte wieder über die Grenzen dieses gefährlichen Terrains zu gelangen.

Die Gryffindor schlängelte sich, ihren Zauberstab zur Verteidigung bereit haltend, gerade an einer Baumgruppe vorbei, die einen Kreis bildete, als sie in der Dunkelheit einen Schatten ausmachen konnte.

Hinter einem dicken Baum blieb sie stehen und als der Mond seinen Schein in den von den Bäumen gesäumten Kreis sandte, erstarrte Hermine und ein gewaltiger Ruck ging durch ihren Körper.


	4. Der silberne Schleier der Unschuld

**4. Der silberne Schleier der Unschuld **

Sofort suchte sie Deckung hinter den breiten Stamm einer gewaltigen Buche und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht gesehen wurden war. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden, indem sie ihre Atmung wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte, traute sich die Gryffindor, vorsichtig hinter dem Baum hervorzugucken. Und tatsächlich. Wenigstens dieses Mal schien sie Glück gehabt zu haben. Noch schien sie nicht bemerkt worden zu sein.

Im Schutz der Bäume und der Nacht stand Severus Snape, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand haltend, die Augen geschlossen und sein Gesicht gen Himmel gestreckt. Auch er schien, wie noch Hermine vor wenigen Minuten, die angenehme Frühlingsluft zu genießen.

Hermine duckte sich hinter einen dicken Strauch, hinter dem sie ihn beobachten konnte. Denn obwohl ein großer Teil in ihr sie förmlich anbrüllte, wieder zum Schloss zurückzukehren, blieb sie. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Und das bedeutete, dass sie neben einer Portion großen Mut auch eine gewaltige Menge an Neugierde besaß.

Sie beobachtete, wie Snape wieder seine Augen öffnete und einmal tief durchzuatmen schien. Dann hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf einen Punkt vor sich und sprach die Worte „Expecto Patronum."

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen sah die junge Frau, wie sich der silberne Faden des formlosen Patronus immer mehr zu einem Körper formte. Erst konnte sie das Wesen nicht erkennen, doch nach wenigen Sekunden hatte sich der silberne Schleier zu einer grazilen Hirschkuh gewandelt, die nun direkt vor Snape stand.

Es war ein mächtiger Patronus, denn der weiße Schimmer des Rehs reichte bis zu Hermine rüber und sie musste ihre Augen ein wenig zusammenzukneifen, um nicht geblendet zu werden.

Die Gryffindor war fasziniert von diesem Wesen, welches sich nun auf Snape zu bewegte. Hermine begann sich gerade zu fragen, warum Snape mitten in der Nacht seinen Patronus heraufbeschwor und das offensichtlich ohne Grund, als Snape wieder ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zog und mit seinem Verhalten indirekt ihre Frage beantwortete.

Der große schwarze Mann sank auf die Knie und streckte langsam eine Hand nach der silbernen Hirschkuh aus. Sein Blick wirkte weniger dunkel, beinahe schon leidend, als er sich seinem Patronus gegenübersah.

Und dann passierte etwas Magisches. Etwas, was Hermine noch nie gesehen hat. Etwas, wovon sie noch nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass dies passieren konnte. Als Snape die Hirschkuh mit seiner Hand zart am Hals berührte, begann diese sich zu verwandeln.

Ein weißer Wirbel aus Nebelschwaden umgab den Körper des Wesens, welcher sich nun in etwas größeres verwandelte. Gebannt beobachtete Hermine diesen Zauber und als der Nebelwirbel verschwunden war, sah sie, in was sich die Hirschkuh verwandelt hatte: In eine hübsche junge Frau.

Auch sie sank auf ihre Knie und blickte Snape mehrere Sekunden lang in die tiefschwarzen Augen, die nun zu glühen schienen. Dieser Stille Moment des Betrachtens gab Hermine die Gelegenheit, die junge Frau genauer zu beobachten.

Sie war sehr schlank und wirkte beinahe elfengleich, was dieser weiße Schimmer, in dem sie erschien, nur noch unterstrich. Sie hatte langes wallendes Haar, welches ihr anmutend ins Gesicht fielen. Ihre ganze Person schimmerte in derselben Nuance wie zuvor die Hirschkuh und nur allein ihre Augen glänzten in einem tiefen Grün.

Hermine konnte sich nicht helfen. Diese Frau kam ihr seltsam bekannt, so vertraut vor, aber gleichzeitig war sie sich sicher, ihr noch nie begegnet zu sein.

Sanft hob die Frau ihre Hände und erfasste Snapes Gesicht. Ein zartes, beinahe tröstendes Lächeln zeigte sich auf ihren weichen Zügen. Snape schloss kurz seine Augen und wisperte einen Namen. Einen einzigen Namen, der Hermine die Luft zum Atmen nahm – Lily.

Snape schien um seine Beherrschung zu kämpfen, doch schließlich gab er den Kampf auf und ließ sich von Lily Potter in die Arme ziehen. Er verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrer Halsbeuge, schloss seine Augen und schien ihre Nähe in sich aufzusaugen.

Trotz des Schocks, dass es sich bei der Frau offensichtlich um Harrys Mutter handelte, beschlich sie ein Gefühl der Rührung. Dieser Anblick, wie der große unnahbare Zaubertränkeprofessor in den Armen der zarten Frau lag und das suchte, was er sich immer verwährt hatte – Geborgenheit und Liebe – machte sie beinahe traurig.

Erst nach einer ganzen Weile löste sich Snape aus der Umarmung. Ein trauriges Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen herben Zügen, seine Augen schienen einen Moment tränenlos zu weinen.

„Ich danke dir." Wisperte Snape Lily entgegen.

Diese nickte ihrem Gegenüber leicht zu und mit einem zarten Lächeln löste sich die Gestalt der jungen Frau wie ein Nebelschwaden in der Sonne auf. Zurück blieb ein noch immer kniender Tränkeprofessor, der mit leerem Blick in die nun wieder dunkle Nacht starrte.

Auch Hermine verbarg sich wieder ganz hinter ihrem Versteck und lehnte sich mit nachdenklichem Blick gegen den rauen Baumstamm. Ihr Herz raste auf unerklärlicher Weise und auch ihre Atmung wirkte unkontrolliert.

Die Bilder, die sich ihr eben gezeigt hatten, schienen sich in ihre Netzhaut eingebrannt zu haben. Noch immer konnte sie diese beiden ineinander verschlungen Personen vor sich sehen. Snape so emotional und menschlich zu erleben, war beinahe schon zu viel für die junge Frau. Und hinzu kam das Wissen, dass er sie umbringen würde, wenn er jemals herausfand, dass sie dies mit angesehen hatte.

Eine plötzliche Angst doch noch entdeckt zu werden, packte Hermine und ließ sie sich von dem Baumstamm abstützen, gegen den sie gelehnt hatte. Eilig wollte sie ihr Versteck verlassen, um möglichst ungesehen aus Snapes Blickfeld zu verschwinden. Doch leider hatte sie in ihrer Eile nicht auf den mit Wurzeln durchwachsenden Boden geachtet. Und so passierte das, was passieren musste.

Sie stolperte in der Dunkelheit über das Wurzelwerk, verlor das Gleichgewicht und schlug mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf dem lehmigen Waldboden auf. Wie erstarrt blieb sie liegen und hoffte inständig, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte. Sie hielt ihren Atem an, versuchte sich nicht zu rühren und hoffte, betete, flehte.

Gespannt horchte sie in die Stille hinein. Sie konnte nichts hören. Keine Schritte, kein Atmen, nichts. Und so traute sich Hermine, sich langsam wieder aufzurappeln. Ihr Knöchel schmerzte ein wenig, doch sie war froh, sich durch diese gewaltige Wurzel nichts gebrochen zu haben.

Sie klopfte sich die Erde von ihren Sachen, atmete erleichtert aus, drehte sich um und erstarrte augenblicklich. Nur wenige Meter vor ihr stand eine große dunkle Gestalt. Snape.

Panik ergriff die junge Frau. Er hatte sie also doch gehört. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass er sie in dieser absoluten Dunkelheit noch nicht erkannt hatte. Und so tat Hermine das Törichtste, was man in ihrer Situation hätte tun könne. Sie floh.

Wie ein gewaltiger Blitz hatte sie sich umgedreht und die Flucht angetreten. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie hinlief, doch das war ihr egal. Alles war besser, als Snape in die Arme zu laufen. Die Panik bescherte ihr eine Geschwindigkeit, von der sie selbst nichts wusste. Die Gryffindor rannte um ihr Leben, denn sie wusste nur zu gut, dass Snape mit ihr kurzen Prozess machen würde, wenn er sie in die Hände bekam.

Mit einem Mal konnte Hermine die gewaltigen Türme von Hogwarts durch das Dickicht sehen. Die junge Frau konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen, doch noch bevor sich Erleichterung in ihr ausbreiten konnte, riss sie ein gewaltiger Blitz von den Füßen und schleuderte sie schmerzhaft zu Boden.

Mit einem lauten Keuchen kam sie auf dem nun wieder etwas steinigeren Boden zum Liegen.

„Hab ich dich." Hörte sie Snape nur noch raunen, bevor er einen Lumos sprach und das bläuliche Licht die beiden Personen aus der Dunkelheit löste.

„Granger!" zischte Snape sowohl verärgert als auch überrascht, als er seinen „Fang" erkannt hatte.

Vorsichtig sah sie ihren Professor an. Alles in ihr wirbelte durcheinander und eine schneidende Angst machte sich in ihr breit. Was würde er jetzt mit ihr anstellen? War das jetzt ihr Ende?

Eine erste Antwort auf ihre Fragen erhielt sie auch prompt. Hart wurde sie hochgerissen und gegen den nächsten Baum gepresst. Die harte raue Rinde bohrte sich unangenehm in ihren Rücken. Doch dies war nichts im Vergleich zu der rasenden Wut, die in Snapes schwarzen Augen stand.

„Was tun Sie hier Granger?!" blaffte er sie mit dunkler Stimme an und verstärkte zur Unterstützung seiner Frage den harten Griff um ihre Oberarme.

Ein leises Wimmern entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Sie wollte keine Angst zeigen. Nicht vor ihm. Aber seine gewaltige Präsenz und diese von Zorn getriebene Aura bohrten sich tief in ihren Körper und ließ diesen erzittern.

„Antworten Sie mir gefälligst!" schrie er sie nun an. Hermine erkannte deutlich, dass seine Beherrschung nur noch an einem seidenen Faden hing. Doch was sollte sie ihm sagen? Dass sie von ihm geträumt hatte und deswegen frische Luft gebraucht hatte. Dass sie so ganz aus Versehen im verbotenen Wald gelandet und völlig unfreiwillig sein Treffen mit Lily gesehen hatte?

Das würde ihre Situation wahrscheinlich auch nicht verbessern. Doch irgendwas musste sie sagen, sonst würde er sie nie wieder von diesem Baum lassen und ihre Arme noch irgendwann zerquetschen.

„Ich… ich konnte nicht schlafen." Wimmerte sie hilflos. Ja, zugegebenermaßen war das nicht die beste Antwort, doch etwas Sinnvolleres war ihr auf die Schnelle nicht eingefallen.

Mit einem heftigen Ruck wurde sie noch einmal fester gegen die harte Rinde gepresst. „Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, mich zu verarschen Granger." Fauchte er ungehalten. Sie wusste, dass ihn nicht die Tatsache, dass sie sich unerlaubt und mitten in der Nacht hier draußen befand, so rasend machte, sondern das Wissen, dass sie ihn mit Lily – in einem für ihn schwachen Moment – gesehen hatte.

Und dies ließ er sie jetzt schmerzlich spüren. Seine Augen hatten sich in ihre versenkt und schienen ihren Blick nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. „Was haben Sie hier zu suchen?!" drängte er sie abermals zu einer Antwort.

Hermine musste hart schlucken. „Das habe ich Ihnen doch schon gesagt Sir." Wiederholte auch sie sich erneut. „Ich… ich konnte nicht schlafen und dachte, dass… dass ein wenig frische Luft mir gut tun würde." Versuchte sie sich weiter zu erklären.

„Und da dachten Sie, der verbotene Wald wäre der richtige Ort für einen romantischen Nachtspaziergang?" ätzte Snape weiter.

Mutig hielt sie seinem Blick stand und so langsam aber sicher kehrte auch ihr Gryffindorscher Mut zurück. „Ja, ich dachte, hier könnte man ungestört nachdenken." Gab sie nun etwas kecker zurück.

Innerlich schollt sie sich für ihren Trotz, den sie ihn nun entgegenbrachte. Das würde die Situation auch nicht bessern und Snapes Wut lindern. Aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass die Angst nun diesem Gefühl wich.

„Werden Sie nicht frech Granger." Drohte er ihr mit zusammengekniffenen Augen.

„Wie? Das ist Ihnen auch nicht recht?" ereiferte sich die junge Frau. „Meine erste Antwort hat Ihnen ja offensichtlich nicht so zugesagt. Da dachte ich, vielleicht mögen sie eine andere Variante."

„Sie vergessen gerade, wen Sie vor sich haben." Seine Stimme floss wie schwarzer Samt zu ihr und bescherte ihr auf unerklärlicher Weise eine Gänsehaut, die sie noch mehr ängstigte als Snapes gewaltige Präsenz.

„Und Sie vergessen, dass ich noch immer eine Schülerin und somit eine Schutzbefohlene von Ihnen bin." Spielte sie den Ball zurück – und das mit Erfolg.

Snape wurde sich seiner Lage bewusst und ließ Hermine schließlich los. Er hatte eine Schülerin bedroht. Er hatte die Kontrolle über sich verloren, weil dieses Gör nun etwas von ihm wusste, was niemals jemand hätte erfahren sollen.

„Wenn Sie irgendjemanden von der heutigen Nacht erzählen, dann werden Sie es bitter bereuen." Stellte er auch sogleich seinen Standpunkt klar.

Hermine, die gerade wieder versuchte zu Atem zu kommen, da Snape nun nicht mehr mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen ihren Körper drückte, sah ihn überrascht und verletzt zugleich an. „Schade. Ich hatte eigentlich vor, diese Story gleich morgen an den Tagespropheten zu verkaufen." Gab die junge Frau gereizt zurück, worauf sie nur eine hochgezogene Augenbraue kassierte.

Als er nichts dazu sagte, fügte sie nun weniger gereizt hinzu: „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich renne morgen gleich zu Harry und sage ihm, dass ich seine Mutter mit Ihnen zusammen im verbotenen Wald gesehen habe? Was glauben Sie wohl, was Harry dann von mir halten würde."

Mutig blickten ihre braunen Augen Snape an. Dieser schien zu überrascht von ihrem plötzlichen Sarkasmus zu sein, als dass er sie hätte anbrüllen können. Doch schließlich hatte Snape sich wieder im Griff.

„Sie lehnen sich eindeutig zu weit aus dem Fenster." Mahnte er in bester Lehrermanier. Doch innerlich kam er nicht umhin, sie für ihren Mut und ihren sarkastischen Witz zu bewundern. Wenigstens ein kleinwenig.

Hatte sie zuerst noch panische Angst vor ihm gehabt, die er in ihren Augen hatte ablesen können, hatte sie nun ihren Löwenmut wieder gefunden. Minerva wäre wahrlich stolz auf ihr Löwenbaby, dachte Snape nur zynisch.

Hermine hingegen schien es nun wirklich vorzuziehen lieber zu schweigen. Sie hatte ihren Professor an diesem einen Tag schon genug verärgert.

„Gehen wir zurück zum Schloss." Unterbrach er schließlich die Stille, die sich zwischen beiden entwickelt hatte. „Und morgen werde ich dann über eine angemessene Strafe für ihr inakzeptables Verhalten nachdenken." Ergänzte er in einem gehässigen Tonfall.

Na super, dachte Hermine nur. Nicht nur dass sie gestern erst eine Woche Strafarbeit bei Filch aufgebrummt bekommen hatte. Jetzt konnte sie sich noch auf eine Extrastrafe gefasst machen. Hermine, du kannst stolz auf dich sein, höhnte sie zu sich selbst.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, folgte sie ihrem Professor, der sich bereits in Richtung Schloss bewegte. Hermine war gerade einmal wenige Schritte gegangen, als sich plötzlich Worte in ihr manifestierten, die sich unerbittlich in ihr breit machten und nach draußen drängten.

Dieses Gefühl war dasselbe, wie am vorigen Tag, wo sie ihren ersten Fauxpas bei Snape gelandet hatte. Panisch weiteten sich ihre Augen, als sie sich dessen gewahr wurde und presste verbissen ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Nein, nein, nein. Das durfte nicht sein. Sie durfte ihm das nicht sagen. Nicht DAS! Krampfhaft und der Verzweiflung nahe versuchte die Gryffindor diese Worte hinunterzuschlucken, sie zurückzudrängen, presste in ihrer Verzweiflung eine Hand auf ihren Mund.

Doch es war vergebens. Ohne es weiter kontrollieren zu können, sprudelten die Worte aus ihr heraus und wurden, begleitet von einem erschreckten Keuchen, zu Snape getragen.

„Du solltest Lily endlich loslassen. Du quälst dich nur unnötig."

Abrupt blieb Snape stehen, als er den Inhalt ihrer letzten Worte realisiert hatte. Kurz hielt er inne und überlegte, ob er sich ihre Worte eben nur eingebildet hatte, doch schließlich drehte er sich zu Hermine um, kam mit einem gewaltigen Schritt auf sie zu, packte sie abermals an ihrem Pullover und presste sie zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten hart gegen einen Baum.

„Wie können Sie es wagen!" donnerte er auch sogleich los, ohne der jungen Frau die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich zu erklären. „Wie können Sie es wagen, so etwas zu sagen! Wie können Sie es wagen IHREN Namen zu benutzen!"

Snape war außer sich, konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen. Lily war seine Schwachstelle, das wusste er. Und dass Hermine diese nun getroffen hatte, war für ihn kaum zu ertragen. Immer fester presste er die junge Frau gegen den Baum, ignorierte ihre Entschuldigungen und ihr Flehen sie loszulassen. Doch durch seine rasende Wut war er taub dafür geworden.

„Professor." Versuchte es Hermine immer und immer wieder. „Professor bitte, es… es tut mir leid." Wimmerte sie verzweifelt, doch Snape ließ nicht von ihr ab.

„Lassen Sie mich los… bitte." Flehte sie erneut, doch die Worte schienen bei Snape gar nicht anzukommen. Er war in Rage, schien sich und seine so berühmte Selbstbeherrschung gänzlich vergessen zu haben.

„Du tust mir weh!" rief sie plötzlich und abermals hatte Hermine das Gefühl, dass ihr diese Worte auferlegt wurden waren. Doch sie verfehlten ihre Wirkung nicht. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ließ er sie schließlich los und stolperte mehrere Schritte zurück.

Beide sahen sich, nun völlig durcheinander, aufgrund ihres eigenen Verhaltens, an. Hermine wusste nicht, warum sie ihn abermals geduzt hatte und Snape konnte sich nicht erklären, warum er eben seine Beherrschung vor dieser kleinen Gryffindor verloren hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte hier nicht. Das war nicht richtig, nicht gut.

Schwer atmend blickte er die junge Frau vor sich an und er fühlte, wie die Wut auf diese Gryffindor zurückkehrte. Und so beschloss er sich leise zurück zu ziehen. Ohne noch irgendetwas gesagt zu haben, verschmolz er schließlich mit der Dunkelheit der Nacht und ließ eine blasse und den Tränen nahe Hermine zurück.


	5. Verwirrtheit

**5. Verwirrtheit**

Mit großen Schritten und tobend vor Wut stürmte Snape über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er konnte spüren, wie sein Blut kochte, wie seine Muskeln sich verspannten und sein aufeinander gepresster Kiefer knirschte.

Wie konnte es diese Göre nur wagen, so mit ihm zu sprechen?! Wie konnte sie es wagen, IHN zu duzen, wie konnte sie es wagen, Lilys Namen auszusprechen, so als ob es das Selbstverständlichste wäre. Wie konnte sie es wagen, ihm bei seinem größten Geheimnis zu stören?!

Als ihm dieser Gedanke kam, blieb er abrupt stehen. Er schnaufte laut und seine schwarzen Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als ihm gewahr wurde, dass dies nun nicht mehr sein Geheimnis war.

Diese Treffen mit Lily waren immer seine einzige Zuflucht, sein kleines Stückchen Normalität gewesen. Wie oft war er nachts in den verbotenen Wald gegangen, um seinen Patronus heraufzubeschwören und zu hoffen, dass sich dieser in Lilys Gestalt wandeln würde.

Wie oft hatte er in ihr wunderschönes Gesicht blicken dürfen, welches im zarten Elfenbein nebelschwadenartig schimmerte. Wie oft hatte er nach ihrem Tod nochmals die Gelegenheit gehabt, ihr in die tiefgrünen Augen zu blicken, welche ihm noch immer den Atem zu rauben schienen. Und wie oft hatte er es sich erlaubt, sich in ihre Arme zu schmiegen, um sich wenigstens für ein paar Minuten menschlich und geliebt zu fühlen.

Und jetzt war alles vorbei. Jedenfalls mit der Sicherheit, dass er ganz ungestört diesen Treffen nachgehen konnte. Jetzt gab es jemanden, der sein Geheimnis, seine Schwäche gelüftet hatte, der ihn gesehen und ihn somit in der Hand hatte.

Und dass dieser Jemand ausgerechnet diese Granger sein musste, setzte dem Ganzen noch die Krone auf. Völlig entnervt strich er sich über seine Augen und hoffte somit diesen Gedanken wegwischen zu können. Doch vergebens.

Und so setzte sich der Professor für Zaubertränke wieder in Bewegung – mit langsamen, nachdenklich wirkenden Schritten. Er musste dafür sorgen, dass die Granger dieses kleine Geheimnis für sich behielt – und er wusste auch schon, wie er ihr das klarmachen konnte.

*****

Zitternd saß Hermine gegen einen großen Baum gelehnt. Im Moment war es ihr egal, dass sie alleine am Rand des verbotenen Waldes saß. Es war ihr egal, dass sie gegen die Schulregeln verstieß. Das hatte sie schon den ganzen Abend lang getan.

Das einzige was sie in diesen Augenblick beschäftigte, war Snapes und ihr eigenes Verhalten. Es machte ihr angst und sie kam nicht umhin, sich selbst für geisteskrank zu halten. Oder wie sollte sie es sich erklären, dass sie an einem Tag gleich mehrmals Snape so vertraut und beinahe zärtlich angesprochen hatte.

Zärtlich – ihr wurde schon schlecht, wenn sie an dieses Wort in Verbindung mit Snape dachte. Entsetzt über ihre eigenen Gedanken stöhnte sie auf, ließ ihren Kopf gegen die raue Rinde sinken und schloss ihre Augen.

Und wieder sah sie diese sanften grünen Augen von Lily – Lily Potter, geborene Evans. Ihre Schönheit war nahezu greifbar gewesen und der sanfte Schein, der sie ausmachte, hatte sie anmutig erscheinen lassen.

Warum sie? Fragte sich Hermine mit einem Mal. Warum gerade die Mutter ihres besten Freundes, des Jungen, der die Welt vor Voldemort retten soll? Was verbindet diese beiden Menschen miteinander?

Wenn Hermine ehrlich mit sich war, konnte sie sich noch nicht einmal vorstellen, dass Snape sich überhaupt mit jemandem verbunden fühlt. Geschweige denn mit Lily Potter. Traurig öffnete sie wieder ihre Augen. War das wirklich so? Konnte sie sich das tatsächlich nicht vorstellen?

Eine plötzliche Trauer durchzog ihr Herz und sie wusste nicht, woher sie kam. Es war so, als ob nicht ihr eigenes Herz schlagen würde, als ob es ausgetauscht wurden war. Ihre sanften Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ohne dass sie es hätte steuern können, rann ihr die salzige Flüssigkeit in Strömen über das Gesicht.

Warum sie genau weinte, wusste Hermine nicht. Doch ihr Herz litt, hatte sich zu einem schmerzhaften Muskel zusammengezogen und schuf somit dieses erdrückende Gefühl im Hals und in der Brust. Sie konnte nicht anders, sie musste sich ihrer Trauer einfach hingeben. Eine Trauer, die so fremd und doch so vertraut zu sein schien.

Als sich ein lautes Schluchzen ihrer Kehle entrang, presste sie sich verzweifelt die Hand vor den Mund. Ihr ganzer Körper hatte angefangen zu zittern, sie hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle, konnte einfach nur noch weinen.

Vielleicht war es die Anspannung, die sich in den letzten Stunden in ihr angesammelt hatte. Vielleicht war es diese rührende Begegnung zwischen Snape und der Hirschkuh, die sie so traurig hatte werden lassen.

Doch so sehr sie sich auch bemühte zu ergründen, woher dieses plötzliche Gefühl gekommen war – sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Abermals schloss sie ihre brennenden Augen. Sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, sich auf etwas Schönes zu konzentrieren. Doch sie suchte scheinbar vergebens in ihrem Gedächtnis nach einer Erinnerung, die sanft und schön genug war, um sie zu beruhigen.

Doch mit der Zeit bildeten sich verschiedene Formen und Farben vor ihrem inneren Auge. Es wurde heller, freundlicher. Sie konnte zwei Personen schemenhaft erkennen. Sie schienen über eine Wiese zu laufen, hintereinander herzujagen.

Und plötzlich konnte sie auch etwas hören. Lachen. Ein heiteres, ehrliches Lachen. Um genau zu sein, waren es zwei lachende Personen, die sie vernahm. Eine Männliche und eine Weibliche.

Hermine merkte, wie ihr Körper langsam entspannte. Dieses Lachen war ansteckend und befreiend. Doch vor allem war es eins: vertraut. Intensiv hörte sie diesem kehligen Geräusch zu, versuchte zu ergründen, woher sie es kannte. Und plötzlich konnte sie die weibliche Person sprechen hören:

„Ich kann nicht mehr Sev." Lachte die Frauenstimme. „Lass uns ein wenig ausruhen… und hör auf herumzualbern." Tadelte sie ihren Begleiter gespielt erbost.

Hermine riss ihre Augen auf. „Sev" hauchte sie den Namen noch einmal und sie wusste sofort, dass es sich dabei um Severus Snape handelte.

Hermine wurde bleich im Gesicht und eine heftige Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf. Doch nicht die Tatsache, dass Severus Snape scheinbar ausgelassen über eine Wiese getobt war, bescherte ihr diese Übelkeit, sondern die Tatsache, dass die zweite Stimme ihre eigene war.

SIE war mit Severus Snape über eine Wiese getollt, SIE hatte ihn abermals zärtlich angesprochen, ihn „Sev" genannt. Hermine musste tief Luft holen, um sich nicht zu übergeben. Nur mit großer Mühe und all ihrer Selbstbeherrschung, die sie noch aufbringen konnte, schaffte sie es, ihren Magen wieder zu beruhigen.

Erschöpft und völlig durcheinander, ließ sie sich noch weiter hinabsinken, bis sie beinahe auf dem kalten Waldboden lag. Doch das war ihr im Moment egal. Ihr war alles egal, denn allein die Frage, warum sie seit gestern so verwirrt war, pochte unerbittlich in ihrem Gehirn wider. Und eben diese Frage machte ihr gewaltige Angst.

******

Noch sehr erschöpft öffnete die Gryffindor ihre Augen. Orientierungslos blinzelte sie in ihren Raum hinein und starrte an die weiße Decke, die von der aufgehenden Sonne in ein goldenes Licht getaucht wurde.

Vorsichtig erhob sich die junge Frau und stütze ihren Kopf auf die Hände ab. Und keine Sekunde später strömten die Erinnerungen des letzten Tages und vor allem der letzten Nacht auf sie ein.

Abermals kroch eine unangenehme Übelkeit in ihr hoch, doch diese hatte sie Gott sei Dank schneller wieder unter Kontrolle. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihrem rasenden Puls. Hermine merkte, wie ihr die Schamesröte ins Gesicht kroch. Schon allein die Vorstellung an ihren gestrigen Auftritt, ließ in ihr den Wunsch aufkeimen, einfach von dieser Welt zu verschwinden – oder wenigstens von Hogwarts.

Und als wenn diese Schmach nicht schon schlimm genug wäre, erinnerte sich Hermine plötzlich daran, dass sie in den ersten beiden Stunden Zaubertränke hatte.

Seufzend ließ sie sich in ihre Kissen zurückfallen. Na das konnte ja heiter werden. Zaubertränke bei der Fledermaus war nie ein wirklicher Genuss gewesen. Aber unter den gegenwärtigen Umständen, in denen sich Hermine da hineingeritten hatte, war der Unterricht bei Snape einfach nur ein Horror.

Und wieder krampfte sich ihr Magen schmerzhaft zusammen. Vielleicht sollte sie zu Poppy gehen und sich was Beruhigendes für den Magen geben lassen. Oder aber sie ließ sich gleich krankschreiben. Oder noch besser: für tot erklären. Ja, das wäre wohl das Beste. Denn wenn sie nicht mehr unter den Lebenden verweilte, dann könnte Snape sie auch nicht schikanieren, was er – vor allem nach der letzten Nacht – gewiss tun wird.

In diesem Moment bereute Hermine es, dass sie nicht wirklich so abgebrüht war, um den Unterricht einfach zu schwänzen. Aber was würde das auch schon bringen? Früher oder später würde sie wieder auf ihn treffen. Kurz um: Sie konnte es nicht vermeiden, Snape über den Weg zu laufen.

Und so fügte sich Hermine – ganz Gryffindor – ihrem schweren Schicksal, schlürfte ins Bad, um sich frisch zu machen, zog sich an und ging anschließend in die große Halle zum Frühstück, wo bereits Harry, Ron und Ginny auf sie warteten.

Mit einem kurzen Gruß setzte sich Hermine zu ihren Freunden und goss sich einen hoffentlich sehr starken Kaffee ein. Auf das schwarze Gebräu so fixiert, merkte sie gar nicht, wie entgeistert ihre Freunde sie anblickten. Erst als die Gryffindor nach einem kräftigen Schluck ihre Tasse wieder hingestellt hatte und sich nun ihren Freunden widmen wollte, bemerkte sie deren fragenden Blicke.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine etwas verwirrt über die seltsamen Gesichter ihrer Freunde. Selbst Ron hatte aufgehört zu kauen. Und wenn Ron das Essen vergaß, dann wurde es echt gefährlich.

„Seit wann kommst du zu spät?" fragte Harry sie in einem vorsichtigen Tonfall.

Verdutzt blickte Hermine ihn an. „Zu spät?" hakte sie nun sichtlich verwirrt nach.

Harry zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und dachte offensichtlich, dass Hermine ihn nur veräppeln wollte. Doch als sie auch nach einer Minute nichts weiter gesagt hatte, beschloss er, auf ihre letzte Frage einzugehen.

„Ja zu spät." Bestätigte er. „Und das eine ganze halbe Stunde. In vier Minuten fängt der Unterricht an." Informierte er die nun panisch dreinblickende Hermine.

Schnell sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr, die sie immer trug. Und tatsächlich. In ein paar Minuten begann der Unterricht. Wie konnte denn das schon wieder passieren? Fragte sie sich im Stillen. Hatte sie so lange grübelnd im Bett gelegen? Oder hatte sie so lange im Bad gebraucht? Sie wusste es nicht. Das einzige was sie mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass sie gleich eine Panikattacke bekam, wenn sie sich nicht auf der Stelle beruhigte.

„Hermine?" hörte sie ihren Namen wie durch Watte gesprochen. Doch sie reagierte nicht darauf.

„Hermine!?" wurde sie nochmals gerufen, dieses Mal jedoch mit mehr Nachdruck. Durch den ziemlich strengen Ton Ginnys wachgerüttelt, blickte sie die Rothaarige an.

„W-was? Stotterte Hermine verdattert und hoffte, nicht ein ganz so jämmerliches Bild abzugeben, wie sie es sich gerade vorstellte.

Ginny hob ihre Augenbrauen empor und ohne es zu wissen, hatte sie mit dieser kleinen Geste Hermines Panik nur noch verdoppelt. Denn auch Snape zog seine Augenbrauen immer so hübsch in die Höhe. Und wenn er das tat, bedeutete das nichts Gutes.

„Mine, was ist los mit dir?" fragte nun wieder Harry, der offensichtlich verwirrt über das Verhalten seiner besten Freundin war. Hermine versuchte seine Worte zu erfassen, doch es wollte ihr nicht so recht gelingen. Denn der Gedanke daran, dass sie gleich Snape gegenüberstehen würde, war so übermächtig, dass er alles andere verdrängte.

Das nächste was die junge Frau realisierte war, wie sie am Ärmel mitgezogen wurde. Irgendwohin, es war ihr egal. Doch plötzlich erlangte sie ihr volles Bewusstsein wieder und ihr wurde gewahr, dass sie gerade von Harry in Richtung Kerker geschleift wurde.

„Nein!" schrie sie laut und bereute es im nächsten Moment sogleich. Harry hatte angehalten und blickte die Gryffindor nun fragend und noch immer verwirrt an.

Hermine schluckte hart. „Ich… ich meine, nein, ich hab was vergessen." Stotterte sie sich etwas Wirres zusammen, befreite sich aus Harrys Griff, drehte sich um und eilte den Kerkergang zurück.

Sie wusste weder, warum sie das tat, noch wohin sie überhaupt wollte. Und ihr war ebenfalls bewusst, dass ihre Flucht alles nur noch verschlimmern würde. Doch es schien so, als ob ihr Körper die Kontrolle über den Verstand genommen hatte und sie somit weit weg von den Kerkern tragen wollte.

Doch weit kam die junge Frau nicht. Nach wenigen Metern, die sie kopflos durch die Kerker gerannt war, wurde sie von etwas Großem gestoppt. Ziemlich unsanft prallte sie gegen einen Körper, der offenbar nur in schwarzen Gewändern gekleidet war.

Ein herber Kräuterduft stieg der jungen Frau in die Nase und sofort wusste sie, in wen sie hineingerannt war.

Oh nein, dachte Hermine nur. Lass das bitte nur einen bösen Traum sein. Langsam, ganz langsam hob sie ihren Kopf. Zentimeter für Zentimeter bewegte er sich immer weiter nach oben. Hermines Herz bebte vor böser Vorahnung. Und als sie schließlich auf zwei zornesfunkelnde Augen traf, schreckte die Gryffindor ein paar Schritte zurück.

Seine tiefen Augen schienen sie abermals zu erdolchen. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung zeigte seine Abwehr, sein verzogenes Gesicht die Abscheu, die er ihr gegenüber empfand.

„Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, haben Sie jetzt bei mir Unterricht." Schnarrte er mit leiser, Unheil verkündender Stimme.

Hermine biss sich nervös auf ihre Unterlippe. Was sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen? Dass sie fliehen wollte – vor IHM?!

„Wo wollen Sie hin?!" richtete er wieder das Wort an Hermine, als er merkte, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde.

„Ich… ich wollte…"

„Ja?" fragte er abwartend und mit gehobenen Augenbrauen nach, seine Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt.

„…auf die Toilette." Nuschelte sie ihm entgegen und konnte es nicht verhindern, dabei rot zu werden. Ob dies jetzt vor Scham oder wegen der Lüge geschah, wusste sie nicht. Aber ehrlich gesagt, war das auch egal. Denn ihre zarte Röte, die nun ihr Gesicht überstrich, wurde so oder so von Snape wahrgenommen.

Ein diabolisches Grinsen bildete sich auf seinen harten Zügen. „Sie lügen mich doch nicht etwa an, Miss Granger?" fragte er süßlich. Dieser Tonfall gefiel der Gryffindor überhaupt nicht.

„N-nein Sir." Presste sie mühsam hervor und hoffte, dass er ihr die erneute Lüge abnahm.

Doch das Hoffen hätte sie sich sparen können. Denn sofort war Snape einen großen Schritt auf sie zugekommen und fesselte ihre Augen nun mit seinen. In ihnen konnte sie Wut, Kälte und eine unbändige Kraft erkennen, die ihr angst machten.

Sein warmer Atem strich über ihre Stirn und ihre Wangen, sein herber und unverkennbarer Duft, den er ausströmte, intensivierte sich.

„Ich gebe Ihnen einen guten Rat." Drohte er ihr mit tiefdunkler Stimme, die ihr eine Gänsehaut der Furcht über den Körper jagte. „Wagen Sie es nicht, mich anzulügen Granger. Das wird Ihnen nicht gut bekommen."


	6. Leg dich nicht mit der Dunkelheit an

**6. Leg dich nicht mit der Dunkelheit an **

Kurz erzitterte Hermines Körper unter seinen dunkel geflüsterten Worten, die einen Schauer nach dem anderen durch ihren Körper sandten.

„Sie drohen mir?" flüsterte sie ihrem Lehrer mit brüchiger Stimme entgegen.

Die junge Frau hatte das Gefühl, dass Snape ihr noch ein Stückchen näher kam, obwohl sie sich gleichzeitig ziemlich sicher war, dass dies kaum noch möglich war.

„Ich habe Sie lediglich auf etwas hingewiesen." Sprach er mit ruhiger, kontrollierter Stimme.

Hermine schluckte hart, erwiderte darauf jedoch nichts.

„Und jetzt schlage ich vor, dass Sie mit mir kommen, damit wir endlich mit dem Unterricht anfangen können." Raunte er in einem nun wieder härteren Ton.

Hermine wusste, dass es sinnlos war, darauf zu bestehen, doch noch auf die Toilette zu dürfen. Und so fügte sie sich ihrem Schicksal und folgte Snape schließlich in den Klassenraum. Sie konnte die fragenden und durchbohrenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler spüren, als sie mit Snape das Zimmer betrat.

„Setzen Sie sich Miss Granger." Sprach er in einem süßlichen Tonfall, der nicht verbergen konnte, wie viel Spaß ihm diese Schmach bereitete.

Hermine schloss nur kurz ihre Augen, bevor sie sich auf ihren Platz in der ersten Reihe setzte. Ihr war schon wieder leicht übel. Und das Wissen, dass Snape sie in den nächsten 90 Minuten nicht in Ruhe lassen würde, machte es auch nicht besser.

„Miss Granger." Ertönte erneut Snapes dunkle Stimme. „Erklären Sie uns doch bitte, wie man einen Trank gegen Lähmungserscheinungen, hervorgerufen durch den Biss einer Vela, braut." Ein süffisantes Grinsen hatte sich auf den Zügen des Professors ausgebreitet und mit einem verräterischen Glanz in den Augen schien er auf eine Antwort der jungen Frau zu warten.

Hermine blickte Snape überrascht an. Na toll. Das machte dieser Mistkerl doch mit Absicht. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie diesen Trank noch nicht durchgenommen hatten. Und zu Hermines Leidwesen hatte sie eben diesen Trank auch immer in den Zaubertränke Büchern überblättert, da sie es für sehr unwahrscheinlich hielt, von einer Vela gebissen zu werden.

„Ich warte." ließ er nach wenigen Sekunden verlauten.

Hermine unterbrach den Blickkontakt mit ihrem Lehrer und biss die Zähne zusammen. „Tut mir leid Sir, aber ich kann nicht."

Snape kam einen Schritt auf Hermine zu und verschränkte mit einem selbstgefälligen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht seine Arme vor der Brust. „Und warum nicht, wenn ich fragen darf?"

Hermines Hände verkrampften sich zu Fäusten. Er wollte sie bloßstellen. Eindeutig wollte er sich für gestern rächen.

Doch Hermine war eine Gryffindor. Und somit versuchte sie wenigstens ihren Stolz zu wahren. Tapfer reckte sie ihr Kinn und begegnete Snapes dunklen Blick. „Weil ich es nicht weiß." Gab sie mit erstaunlich ruhiger Stimme zu und sie merkte, wie einige Mitschüler laut die Luft einzogen, als sie dies zugab.

Ja, damit hatte wohl niemand gerechnet, dass ausgerechnet sie, die Oberstreberin, ihr Unwissen zugab.

„Soso" liebsäuselte Snape mit einem verdächtigen Zucken in den Mundwinkeln. „Es gibt also wirklich noch Dinge, die unsere kleine Miss-Know-it-all noch nicht weiß." Ein gehässiges Funkeln erreichte die junge Frau, die so langsam aber sicher ihre Courage zu verlieren drohte.

„Wie kommt es, dass Sie das nicht wissen?" bohrte Snape immer weiter in der klaffenden Wunde. „Haben Sie etwa ein Buch in der Bibliothek übersehen oder haben Sie es schlichtweg noch nicht geschafft, sich darüber zu informieren."

Zartes Gelächter breitete sich unter den Slytherins aus. Diese Demütigung war ein gefundenes Fressen für die Schlangen und Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass sie das hier nicht so schnell vergessen würden.

Noch immer blickte Hermine tapfer ihren Lehrer an. Und sie konnte in diesem Moment nicht beschreiben, wie sehr sie ihn für diese Show verabscheute. Doch dann wurde ihr Blick wieder ruhiger und ihre Rehaugen zogen sich zu kleinen Schlitzen zusammen.

„Vielleicht weiß ich nicht, wie man diesen Trank braut." Erwiderte sie schließlich und sofort verstummte das Gelächter wieder und wandelte sich in eine knisternde Stille. „Aber dafür weiß ich so manch andere interessante Dinge."

Niemand in diesem Klassenzimmer wusste, welche Bedeutung hinter ihren Worten steckte. Niemand bis auf Snape. Er wusste ganz genau, dass sie auf Lily anspielte und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Eine erneute Wut packte ihn und er musste sich schier zusammenreißen, um sich die Gryffindor für diese Unverschämtheit nicht vorzuknöpfen.

„So, tun Sie das?" fragte er offensichtlich desinteressiert nach, um den Schein vor der Klasse zu wahren. Aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch, auf welch dünnem Eis er sich befand. Er hatte schon bei Minerva gelernt, dass man einer wütenden Gryffindor alles zutrauen konnte. Und dass Hermine wütend war, konnte er deutlich in ihren braunen Augen sehen.

Kurz stutzte er. Moment mal. Seit wann kann ER Emotionen aus Augen lesen?! Leise schnaubte er über seine eigenen Gedanken auf, bis er schließlich wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf seine Schülerin richtete.

„Ja, ich weiß eine Menge." Beantwortete sie schließlich seine Frage und blitzte ihn dabei keck an. Mürrisch musste Snape feststellen, dass die Gryffindor nun offensichtlich herausgefunden hatte, dass sie ihn mit ihrem Wissen in der Hand hatte. Und das machte ihn nur noch wütender.

„Wollen Sie eine Geschichte hören? Ich kenne da eine ziemlich interessante." Stichelte nun Hermine weiter und merkte dabei nicht, dass sie schon lange zu weit gegangen war.

Mit einem lauten Knall hatte Snape wie schon am Tag zuvor seine Flache Hand auf ihren Tisch geschlagen. Und das so abrupt und laut, dass Hermine mit wild pochendem Herzen zurückschreckte.

Seine schwarzen Augen blitzen sie wild an und zeigten ihr deutlich, wie sehr er sie hasste. Und Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass er sie jetzt wahrscheinlich verhext hätte, wenn sie nicht noch um die dreißig Zuschauer gehabt hätten.

„Ich schlage vor" flüsterte er ihr unheilvoll entgegen. „dass Sie sich jetzt wieder auf die wesentlichen Dinge konzentrieren Granger."

Beide sahen sich tief in Augen. Keiner von beiden wollte nachgeben, wollte eine Schwäche zeigen. Tief in seinem Inneren ärgerte es Snape gewaltig, dass diese Granger so viel Mut hatte, um ihm entgegenzutreten. Dies hatten bisher nur wenige versucht, aber niemand hatte ihm so lange standhalten können.

„Sie sollten sich jetzt wieder ihrer Aufgabe widmen." Sprach er drohend und forderte Hermine damit auf, den Blickkontakt als erstes zu beenden.

„Sie haben noch gar keine Aufgabe verteilt Sir." Gab Hermine ruhig zurück und trieb damit Snape nur noch mehr in den Wahnsinn.

Mit zusammengepressten Lippen und mahlenden Kiefern kam er Hermine noch ein Stückchen näher. Und nicht zum ersten Mal konnte sie seinen heißen aufgebrachten Atem auf ihrem Gesicht spüren.

„Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit." Drohte er ihr offen, aber in einer Lautstärke, die nur sie vernehmen konnte. Doch noch ehe Sie dazu in der Lage war, etwas zu erwidern, zog er sich zurück, schritt zur Tafel und ließ mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabs die Aufgabe für die heutige Stunde erscheinen.

„Fangen Sie an." Dröhnte er, bevor er im angrenzenden Labor verschwand.

Kaum war die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss gefallen, fiel seine starre Maske aus Hass und Abscheu ab. Und zum Vorschein kam ein ausgezehrter Mann, den offensichtlich etwas beschäftigte. Und dieses Etwas hatte einen Namen. Hermine Granger.

Dieses Mädchen verfügte über ein Wissen, welches sie nur zu ihrem Vorteil nutzen konnte. Er hatte versucht, sie einzuschüchtern, sie zu demütigen. Doch er hatte ihren Trotz und ihren Stolz unterschätzt.

Das bedeutete, er musste härtere Geschütze ausfahren, um die kleine Gryffindor zu brechen. Denn nur dann hatte er die Gewissheit, dass sie dieses kleine Geheimnis für sich behalten würde.

Eine Stunde später entließ Snape seine Schüler mit ziemlich mieser Laune. Er hätte sogar beinahe versäumt, die heutige Arbeit der Schüler einzusammeln.

Hermine packte eilig ihre Sachen zusammen, aber dennoch war sie wenig erschrocken, als sie ihren Namen donnernd durch den Raum gerufen hörte. Tief einatmend blieb sie stehen, blickte kurz zu ihren Freunden, die sie sowohl bemitleidend als auch leicht verwundert anblickten und drehte sich schließlich zu Snape um.

Ein lautes Krachen in ihrem Rücken sagte ihr, dass ihr Lehrer so eben die Tür verschlossen hatte. Nun war sie ganz alleine mit Snape in einem Raum. Und abrupt kam die panische Angst vor diesem Mann zurück.

Snape bemerkte ihre erneut aufgekeimte Angst und triumphierte innerlich. „Auf einmal so ruhig?" fragte er betont unschuldig.

Die junge Frau vermied es ihren Lehrer anzublicken. Denn nun saß ER am längeren Hebel.

Snape lehnte sich entspannt gegen sein Pult und fixierte die junge Frau mit scharfem Blick. „Ich hoffe ich habe ihre Drohung vorhin falsch verstanden." Meinte er schließlich in einem Plauderton, der so gar nicht zum Thema passen wollte.

Hermine schluckte. Was sollte sie ihm jetzt sagen? Lügen brachte bei Snape überhaupt nichts, wie sie bereits gestern herausfinden musste. Also entschied sich die junge Frau für die Wahrheit.

„Sie haben es nicht falsch verstanden." Erwiderte sie mit leichtem Trotz in der Stimme, aber noch immer traute sich die Gryffindor nicht, ihren Lehrer anzublicken. Verdammt! Vorhin hatte sie sich noch so selbstsicher gefühlt. Und jetzt? Jetzt fühlte sie sich wie ein kleines schleimiges Insekt, welches jeden Moment zerquetscht werden könnte.

Für einen Augenblick entglitten Snape seine Gesichtszüge. Mit soviel Offenheit hatte er bei ihr nun auch nicht gerechnet. Obwohl dies fast schon eine Unverschämtheit war, dass sie ihm so offen gestand, ihm gedroht zu haben, sein Geheimnis auszuplaudern.

„Ich hoffe Sie sind nicht so töricht zu glauben, dass sie damit bei mir etwas erreichen." Gab er nun etwas gereizter zurück.

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine ihren Professor an. „Ich möchte bei Ihnen nichts erreichen." erwiderte sie etwas erbost. Was dachte dieser Mann denn von ihr!?

Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen. Offensichtlich wollte dieses Gör ihn zum Narren halten. „Und was sollte dann dieses Theater gestern mit Ihren Gefühlsduseleien?"

Mit weiten Augen sah sie ihn an. Das war jetzt nicht wirklich sein Ernst oder? Unterstellte er ihr gerade, dass sie… für ihn…?

„Das waren keine Gefühlsduseleien Sir!" Verteidigte sie sich mit in den Hüften gestemmten Armen.

„Ach nein? Und wie wollen Sie mir dann Ihre herzzerreißende Bitte, dass ich auf mich aufpassen soll, erklären? Ganz zu schweigen von der Frechheit mich mehrmals zu duzen." Gab er nun in einem giftigen Tonfall zurück.

Hermine schnappte nach Luft. Dieser Mistkerl, dachte sie nur. „Bilden Sie sich ja nichts darauf ein." Ereiferte sich die junge Frau. „Ich habe Ihnen doch schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht gesagt habe."

„Oh sicher." Ätzte Snape zurück. „Die Worte wurden Ihnen von einer dunklen grausamen Macht eingepflanzt."

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde freiwillig so etwas zu Ihnen sagen? Ich bin doch nicht geisteskrank!" wütete die junge Frau zurück und merkte erst im Nachhinein, was sie da eigentlich gesagt hatte.

Snapes Blick wurde nochmals um einiges dunkler, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. „Jedenfalls scheinen Sie sich so sehr nach Aufmerksamkeit zu sehnen, dass Sie in Ihrer Verzweiflung sogar vor einem Lehrkörper nicht halt machen."

Hermine stand sprichwörtlich der Mund offen. Wusste Snape überhaupt, WAS er da behauptete?! „Ich lege weder Wert darauf, von Ihnen beachtet zu werden, noch mache ICH Ihnen irgendwelche Avancen!"

„Und warum dann dieses Theater gestern?!" fauchte er zurück.

Hermine stöhnte genervt auf. „Das hatten wir doch schon!"

„Ach hören Sie doch auf mit dieser mir-wurden-die-Worte-eingepflanzt-Nummer. Was wollen Sie mit dieser Masche erreichen Granger!?"

„ICH WILL GAR NICHTS BEI IHNEN ERREICHEN!" schrie sie ihn vor Wut an. Wie kam dieser widerliche Kerl denn nur auf so eine abstruse Idee?

„Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal klar gemacht, was ich vom Lügen halte." Beharrte er weiterhin auf seinen Standpunkt.

„Und ich habe Ihnen schon mehrmals deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Sie der Letzte sind, dem ich mich an den Hals schmeißen würde!" Kurz hielt die junge Frau inne, als ihr klar wurde, über was sie hier gerade mit ihrem Professor sprach. Doch schließlich siegte die Wut über ihre Scham und somit wurde dieser Gedanke auch ganz schnell wieder gelöscht.

„Und selbst wenn es so wäre." Fügte sie mit einem beißenden Funken in den Augen hinzu. „Seit gestern weiß ich ja, dass Sie glücklich vergeben sind."

_Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen_, war das Erste, was Hermine dachte, als sich ihr Gehirn wieder einschaltete. Und diese Erkenntnis bestätigte sich, als sie im nächsten Moment ein hartes Stück Holz fest gegen ihre Kehle gedrückt fühlte.

Mit einer immensen Wut im bleichen Gesicht stand Snape vor ihr und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht einen Fluch auf die Gryffindor zu feuern. Sie war zu weit gegangen – eindeutig. Er konnte nur noch Hass fühlen. Unendlichen Hass, den SIE in ihm geschürt hatte. Und das mit einer einzigen scheinbar harmlosen Aussage: Er sei glücklich vergeben.

Dabei wusste diese Göre doch gar nicht, wie sehr er litt, wie sehr er sich nach Lily, nach Liebe sehnte. Doch DAS würde sie auch nie erfahren. Nicht sie und auch nicht irgendjemand anderes.

Schwer atmend sahen sich beide an, tief in die Augen des anderen.

„Sie bedrohen gerade eine Schülerin Sir." Presste sie um Ruhe bemüht hervor.

„Nein." Gab er ebenso um Beherrschung bemüht zurück. „Ich bedrohe ein impertinentes Gör, das den Mund nicht halten kann." Zur Unterstützung seiner Aussage verstärkte er den Druck seines Zauberstabes gegen ihren Hals.

„Das dürfen Sie nicht tun." Versuchte es Hermine nun doch mit einem leichten Flehen in der Stimme. Denn mittlerweile schien die reinste Raserei in Snape ausgebrochen zu sein. Und sie wollte um nichts in der Welt Bekanntschaft mit ihr machen.

„Ich bin ein gefährlicher Mann." War das einzige, was er ihr zur Antwort entgegenraunte.

Wieder verschmolzen Ihre Blicke miteinander, keiner wollte den jeweils anderen loslassen. Und plötzlich verspürte Hermine, wie ihre Angst, ihr Zittern und die innere Kälte einer Wärme wich. Eine tiefe innere Wärme, die ihren Körper durchzog. Und mit diesem Gefühl kam auch die Gewissheit, dass er ihr nichts tun würde.

Woher dieses Wissen kam, wusste die junge Frau nicht. Doch noch nie in ihrem Leben war sie sich einer Sache so sicher gewesen.

„Nein, das bist du nicht." Flüsterte sie ihm schließlich entgegen, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können.

Snapes Augen weiteten sich, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Diese Worte, die so ehrlich, so echt gemeint waren, machten ihn sprachlos. Noch nie hatte ihm jemand so etwas gesagt, noch nie war etwas so ehrlich gemeint gewesen. Er war verwirrt. Das einzige was er schaffte, war sich von der jungen Gryffindor loszureißen und einen größeren Abstand zwischen sich und ihr zu bringen.

„Raus" bellte Snape schließlich, als er seine Fassung wieder erlangt hatte. Dieses eine Wort sauste so gewaltig und zornig durch den Raum, dass auch Hermine wieder Herrin ihrer Sinne wurde.

Was war passiert? Warum hatte sie ihn wieder so vertraut angesprochen? Verwirrt blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. Sie wollte sich entschuldigen, doch als sie die Wut in seinen Augen lodern sah, hielt sie es für besser, seinem Befehl zu folgen.

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen, verließ Hermine schließlich das Klassenzimmer.


	7. Auf der Suche nach dem Fluch

**7. Auf der Suche nach dem Fluch**

Es war früher Morgen. Das Schloss schlief zum größten Teil noch. Doch eine Person war schon auf den Beinen. Hermine Granger saß mit schweren Lidern und dunklen Schatten unter den Augen in der Bibliothek und blätterte in zahlreichen Büchern herum, die irgendwie das Thema _Fluch_ aufgriffen.

Eigentlich hätte die junge Frau im Bett sein müssen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden war sie von ihrer Strafarbeit bei Filch entlassen wurden. Es war grausam gewesen. Obwohl. Das Attribut eklig würde es mehr treffen. Dieser süffige Hausmeister wohnte in einem noch süffigeren Zimmer tief unter der Erde.

Ein eklig modriger Geruch war ihr entgegengeschlagen und sie hatte Mühe und Not gehabt, nicht das Atmen zu vergessen. Die Aufgaben, die sie die gesamte Nacht durch hatte bewältigen müssen, reichten vom sauber machen des Katzenklos über einfangen und einsammeln riesiger Motten und Spinnen, die sich über die Monate bei Filch eingenistet hatten, bis hin zum Putzen seines Bades.

Hermine hatte keine Beweise dafür, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Snape sich diese netten Aufgaben ausgedacht hatte.

Müde gähnte sie in die völlig leere Bibliothek hinein. Sie hatte sich von Madam Pince den Schlüssel geholt, wobei sie von der Bibliothekarin schief angestarrt wurden war. Doch Hermine hatte keine Ruhe gehabt. Auch wenn sie hundemüde war, so hatte sie der Drang nach dem Wissen, was mit ihr los war, schließlich doch aus dem Bett getrieben.

Und nun saß sie hier. Las sich gerade den achten Artikel über Flüche und Banne durch, doch nichts. Kein Hinweis auf das, was gerade mit ihr passierte. Frustriert schnappte sich die junge Frau das nächste Buch. Ein riesiger Totenschädel blickte ihr auf dem Buchdeckel böse entgegen. Das Buch war aus der verbotenen Abteilung. Den Schlüssel dafür hatte sie sich – nun sagen wir mal – ausgeliehen. Madam Pince wusste zwar nichts davon, aber sie würde den Schlüssel wieder zurücklegen.

Die Seiten des großen schweren Lederbandes waren bereits vergilbt und es war schwer zu entziffern, was dort geschrieben stand. Die Gryffindor blätterte durch die einzelnen Kapitel. _Flüche durch magische Wesen, verflucht durch die Unverzeihlichen, Fluch der Liebe, Fluch des Todes_. Hermine seufzte resigniert. Das war doch alles nichts, dachte sie und blätterte weiter.

Doch als sie die Bezeichnung des nächsten Kapitels sah, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern. Eine kalte Hand schien nach ihrem Herz zu fassen und es zu zerquetschen. Schwer atmend blickte sie auf ein einziges Wort – _Besessenheit_.

Warum war sie da nicht gleich drauf gekommen? Das war es. Es konnte nur das sein. Sie war besessen! Schnell überflog die junge Frau den Text, doch so wirklich fassen, konnte sie die Worte nicht.

Zu sehr war sie auf den Gedanken fixiert, von jemandem oder etwas anderem besessen zu sein, beherrscht zu werden. Hermine musste all ihren Willen zusammen nehmen, um nicht ihren Verstand zu verlieren. Was sollte sie denn jetzt nur machen?

Am logischsten wäre es, wenn sie Snape aufsuchen würde. Doch der würde das wieder für ein Hirngespinst von ihr abtun. McGonagall würde bloß die ganze Schule in Alarm versetzen und der Direktor war, so weit sie wusste, zurzeit nicht im Schloss.

Fertig mit den Nerven schob sie das offene Buch von sich und verdeckte ihr Gesicht mit den Händen. Sie musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um jetzt nicht laut loszuheulen. Doch das würde ihr nun auch nicht weiterhelfen.

„Können Sie mir erklären, was Sie zu dieser Zeit hier tun?" ertönte plötzlich eine ihr wohlbekannte Stimme hinter ihr und riss sie somit aus ihren dunklen Gedanken.

Für ein paar Sekunden schien Hermines Herz stehen zu bleiben, als sie schließlich in die schwarzen Augen ihres Professors blickte.

Das war nicht fair, dachte sie nur. Schlief dieser Mann denn eigentlich nie?

„Ich warte auf eine Erklärung." Gab er mit Ungeduld in der Stimme zu bekennen.

Hermine schluckte hart. Gott wie ungerecht diese Welt doch war. „Ich lese." Gab sie schließlich mit leichtem Trotz zurück.

Snape hob daraufhin nur seine Augenbrauen. Er wollte sie schon gerade wegen ihrer Unverschämtheit zurechtweisen, als er die Überschrift des offen liegenden Kapitels sah. Kurz schien er zusammen zu zucken, doch sofort hatte sich der große Mann wieder unter Kontrolle.

Mit einem undefinierbaren Gesichtsausdruck sah er die junge Frau an. „Sie halten also immer noch an der Geschichte fest, dass diese Worte nicht von Ihnen kamen?" fragte er ruhig. Doch der zarte Ton in seiner Stimme machte Hermine deutlich, wie viel er von ihrer Vermutung hielt – nämlich nichts.

Hermine zog es vor, zu schweigen. Sie musste sich doch vor ihm nicht rechtfertigen.

„Miss Granger." Blaffte er sie ungeduldig an. „Sie wollen mir doch nicht weiß machen, dass sie glauben, besessen zu sein." Ein leichtes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel war zu vernehmen, was Hermine nur erbost nach Luft schnappen ließ.

„Machen Sie sich nicht über mich lustig!" ereiferte sich die junge Frau.

Snape räusperte sich daraufhin nur und erlangte somit seine ernste Erscheinung wieder. „Nun Miss Granger." Fuhr er in bester Lehrermanier fort. „Haben Sie den Artikel dazu gelesen?"

Verwirrt blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. „Ähm nun… ich…"

„Also nicht." Fiel er ihr ins Wort. „Denn wenn Sie es getan hätten, dann wüssten Sie jetzt mit Sicherheit, dass Sie gar nicht besessen sein können." Kurz sah er sie von oben herab an, bevor er seinen Vortrag weiterführte. „Oder haben Sie blutunterlaufene Augen, Schwierigkeiten sich auszudrücken oder fahle pergamentartige Haut?"

„Nein Sir." Bestätigte Hermine kleinlaut. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment so erbärmlich und klein. Am liebsten wäre sie jetzt in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch gesprungen. Doch leider tat sich der Boden unter ihren Füßen nicht auf.

„Dann hören Sie endlich auf, sich etwas einzureden Granger." Schnarrte er sie an.

Mit einem wütenden Funkeln in den Augen blickte sie ihren Lehrer nun an. „Ich bilde mir das doch alles nicht ein, Sir! Ich will diese Dinge überhaupt nicht sagen. Es kommt einfach so über mich und… und…" hier stockte die junge Frau, als ihr plötzlich was auffiel.

„Und?" fragte er mit gelangweilter Stimme. Herausfordernd blickte er seine Schülerin an. Warum hörte er sich ihr Gelaber überhaupt an? Warum ging er nicht einfach und ließ sie mit ihren Wahnvorstellungen alleine?

„Und es ist nur bei Ihnen." Beendete sie ihren Gedanken und merkte, wie sie dabei rot wurde.

Überrascht blickte Snape seine Schülerin an. Na wunderbar, dachte er nur entnervt. So genau hatte er das gar nicht wissen wollen. „Ich Glücklicher." Schnarrte er nur sarkastisch und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust.

„Ich hab mir das nicht ausgesucht." Giftete Hermine zurück. Der Typ sollte nur nicht glauben, dass sie auf ihn stand. Schon allein der Gedanke war irgendwie völlig eklig.

„Aber anscheinend haben Sie ein schwerwiegendes Problem, wenn Sie Ihre Worte nicht unter Kontrolle haben." Ätzte er zurück.

Hermine schüttelte nur ihren Kopf. Es hatte ja keinen Zweck sich mit ihm zu unterhalten. Und so erhob sie sich und begann in einer stoischen Ruhe all die Bücher wieder einzusammeln. Dass sie dabei auch in die verbotene Abteilung musste, störte sie in diesem Moment nicht im Geringsten.

„Was glauben Sie, was Sie da tun?" fragte der Zubertränkelehrer schließlich. Und Hermine konnte den unterdrückten Zorn in seiner Stimme hören.

„Ich räume die Bücher weg." Gab sie ruhig zurück und sie wusste, dass sie Snape nur noch mehr zur Weißglut trieb. Aber das sollte ihr recht sein.

„Wo haben Sie den Schlüssel zu der verbotenen Abteilung her?" fragte er mit eisiger Stimme.

Innerlich erzitterte Hermine, aber nach Außen hin ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. Im Gegenteil. Scheinbar völlig unberührt ordnete sie weiterhin die Bücher ein. „Habe ich gefunden." Gab sie ohne zu überlegen zurück.

Seit wann war sie eigentlich so frech? Fragte sie sich im nächsten Moment selbst. Doch Snape unterbrach ihren inneren Monolog.

„Sie verlieren gerade Ihren Respekt." Sprach er mit ungewohnt lauter Stimme.

Die junge Frau hielt plötzlich in ihrem Tun inne und drehte sich zu ihrem Professor. „Ich verliere meinen Respekt?" fragte sie mit ungewohnt hoher Stimme. „Ich habe Ihnen immer Respekt gegenüber gebracht. Ich habe immer versucht, Sie bei den anderen zu verteidigen, wenn die mal wieder über sie hergezogen sind. Doch nun weiß ich, dass Sie das gar nicht verdient haben. Denn Sie zeigen keinerlei Respekt gegenüber anderen. Sie bedrohen Schülerinnen mit ihrer Muskelkraft oder ihrem Zauberstab, Sie demütigen, wo Sie nur können. Und Sie erzählen mir etwas über Respekt? Sie respektieren sich doch noch nicht einmal selbst! Vielleicht sollten Sie mal da anfangen!"

„WAS ERLAUBEN SIE SICH GRANGER!" donnerte nun auch Snape los. „Ich habe Sie weder darum gebeten mich zu verteidigen, noch bedrohe ich Schülerinnen!"

„Ach ja?! Und als was würden Sie dann mich bezeichnen?!" schrie sie zurück.

„Als impertinente Nervensäge würde ich sagen." Erwiderte er und kam ihr dabei einen Schritt näher.

Hermine hatte nicht vor, sich einschüchtern zu lassen und so kam auch sie ihm ein Stück entgegen. „Lassen Sie sich mal was Neues einfallen Sir. Es wird langsam langweilig." Sprach sie und musste nun schon ihr Kinn recken, um ihn noch in die Augen blicken zu können.

„Sie vergessen, wer sie sind." Raunte er ihr entgegen.

„Und Sie vergessen, wer SIE sind, Sir." Entgegnete sie ihm mit einem herausfordernden Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ich weiß, was ich bin Miss Granger." Gab er nun etwas zerknirscht zurück.

„Ich habe damit nicht Ihre Todesserkarriere gemeint." Verteidigte sie sich tapfer.

„Was haben Sie dann gemeint?!" fragte er und beugte sich leicht nach vorne.

„Sie sind Professor." Hauchte sie ihm nun etwas gedämpfter entgegen.

„Was Sie nicht sagen." Gab er ebenso leise zurück, unterbrach aber für keine Sekunde den Blickkontakt.

„Sie haben pflichten." Stammelte sie etwas zusammenhangslos und fragte sich im selben Moment, wann dieses Gespräch so sinnlos geworden war. Was passierte hier eigentlich gerade?

Stumm blickte er seine Schülerin an. Ihre rehbraunen Augen sprachen Bände. Sie zeigten deutlich ihr derzeitiges Gefühlschaos. Sie war neugierig, überrascht und auch ein wenig ängstlich. Doch die Furcht, die sie empfand, galt eher der Situation und nicht ihm. Und DAS waren nicht gerade Dinge, die er in den Augen anderer Vorfand, wenn diese ihn betrachteten.

Er kam in diesem Augenblick nicht umhin, die Gryffindor dafür zu bewundern. So offen, wie sie es tat, sprach nie jemand mit ihm. Entweder schmierten ihm alle Honig um den Mund oder sie mieden ihn gänzlich oder aber sie brachten ihm ganz offen ihre Abneigung entgegen.

Doch diese junge Frau hier vor ihm war anders. Sie gehörte in keine der drei Gruppen. Sie bildete eine vierte, eine völlig neue, in der nur sie vorkam. Sie schien ihn nicht zu fürchten, nicht wirklich. Und er bekam zu seinem Leidwesen immer mehr das Gefühl, dass sie ihn besser kannte, als es beiden lieb war.

Kurz schloss er seine Augen und sog zart den lieblichen Duft aus Vanille und Rose ein, der von der jungen Frau ausging. Dann zog er sich, ohne ein Wort zu sagen, zurück. Er sagte nichts mehr zu der verbotenen Abteilung, nichts dazu, dass sie mitten in der Nacht in der Bibliothek herumstreunte, nichts zu ihrem letzten Streitpunkt.

Er zog sich einfach zurück und ließ Hermine alleine mit den Büchern zurück.

Stoßartig wich die Luft aus ihren Lungen. Ihr war gar nicht aufgefallen, dass sie die Luft angehalten hatte. Seine Nähe eben, war anders gewesen. Seltsam, aber nicht wirklich unangenehm. Und dabei war sie sich nicht wirklich sicher, ob das jetzt ihre Empfindungen waren oder ob ihr diese wieder auferlegt worden waren.

*****

Völlig übermüdet saß Hermine am Nachmittag mit ihren Freunden am See. Die Luft war mild und ein lauer Wind fegte über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Doch Hermine hatte schon lange aufgegeben, das Gespräch ihrer Freunde zu verfolgen. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, ihre Augen kaum offen halten und im Nachhinein fragte sie sich, wie sie den Unterricht überlebt hatte.

„Mine?" wurde sie schließlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Müde öffnete die Angesprochene ihre Augen und blickte dabei in zwei Grüne.

„Ginny" gab Hermine nur zurück und sah ihre Freundin abwartend an.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir? Du wirkst so abgespannt." Gab die Rothaarige mit sorgenvoller Miene zu.

„Sicher." Meinte die Gryffindor nur. „Ich hab die Nacht nur nicht so viel geschlafen."

„Ich meine nicht nur deine Müdigkeit." Gab Ginny ohne Umschweife zu. Eigentlich hatte Hermine ihre Direktheit immer geschätzt. Doch im Augenblick wünschte sie sich, sie wäre wie ihr Bruder Ron, der nie etwas ansprach.

„Was meinst du dann?" versuchte es Hermine mit der ich-weiß-nicht-wovon-du-sprichst-Taktik.

Ginny verdrehte nur ihre Augen. Hermine hätte es gleich wissen müssen, dass man ihre Freundin nicht für dumm verkaufen konnte. Aber dennoch antwortete sie pflichtbewusst auf Hermines Frage.

„Ich meine deine Aussetzer im Unterricht, deine ständigen Streitereien mit Snape, deine Zurückgezogenheit in den letzten Tagen. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich Mine. Du weißt doch, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst."

Ein warmes Gefühl der Dankbarkeit breitete sich in Hermine für ihre Freundin aus. Natürlich wusste sie, dass sie Ginny vertrauen konnte. Und sie würde ihr sicherlich irgendwann von ihren seltsamen Aussetzern mit ihren Äußerungen erzählen. Aber noch war es zu früh dafür. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, was sie davon halten sollte, warum ihr Snape manchmal so vertraut, so anders vorkam.

Langsam bekam die junge Frau das Gefühl, dass sie in ihm etwas sah, dass es gar nicht gab. Oh Gott. Vielleicht verlor sie doch ihren Verstand.

„Ich weiß Ginny." Antwortete sie ihrer Freundin schließlich und legte ihr zur Bestätigung dankend die Hand auf den Arm. „Doch ich muss erst einmal selbst klar kommen. Ich kann es nicht wirklich erklären. Ich bin zurzeit wohl einfach nur ein bisschen durch den Wind." Erklärte sie Ginny schließlich und hoffte dabei inständig, dass das der Rothaarigen reichen würde. Zumindest vorerst.

„Also gut." Erwiderte diese. „Da ich dich offensichtlich nicht dazu bringen kann, mir zu erzählen, was dich bewegt, werde ich wohl warten müssen." Sagte sie mit einem zarten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Dankend nickte Hermine ihrer Freundin zu. „Ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt hinlegen." Meinte Hermine nur noch zu Ginny, verabschiedete sich dann noch von Harry und Ron, die sich die ganze Zeit über angeregt über Quidditch unterhalten hatten und ging dann in Richtung Schloss, um den Schlaf nachzuholen, den sie so dringend brauchte.


	8. Das Spiel mit dem Feuer

**8. Das Spiel mit dem Feuer **

Als Hermine wieder erwachte, war es draußen bereits dunkel. Sie schaute auf ihre Uhr und musste geschockt feststellen, dass sie den ganzen rechtlichen Tag verschlafen hatte. Es war bereits 23.15 Uhr. Die Zeit, in der man eigentlich schlafen sollte. Doch die junge Frau war nun hellwach.

Es brachte nichts mehr, jetzt noch zu versuchen Schlaf zu finden. Und auch wenn Hermine damit ihren normalen Rhythmus völlig durcheinander brachte, stand sie schließlich auf.

Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie sogar noch ihre Schuluniform trug. Sie war so müde gewesen, dass sie es noch nicht einmal mehr geschafft hatte, sich umzuziehen. Hermine schüttelte kurz ihr lockiges Haar aus und spritzte sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht.

Anschließend nahm sie ihren Zauberstab und verließ ihren Raum. Sie wollte sich in die Küche schleichen und die Hauselfen um einen kleinen Snack bitten, da sie ja das Abendessen verschlafen hatte.

Die Gryffindor war sich wohl bewusst, dass sie Gefahr lief, einem Lehrer über den Weg zu laufen. Wahrscheinlich würde es sich dabei um einen ganz bestimmten Lehrer handeln und es graute ihr jetzt schon vor dem nächsten Zusammentreffen. Das letzte hatte so seltsam geendet. Ohne Worte, ohne Kränkungen. Einfach so.

Nach einer ganzen Weile hatte sie schließlich die Küche von Hogwarts erreicht. Es war sehr warm und stickig und unzählige unterschiedliche Gerüche strömten auf Hermine ein. Ein etwas gewöhnungsbedürftiger Mix aus süßem Kürbissaft, herzhaften Schinken und fettigem Bratgeruch.

Zahlreiche Elfen wuselten noch um diese Zeit durch die Küche und putzen, fegten und spülten als ob es kein Morgen gab. Hermine war es ein wenig unangenehm, die Elfen jetzt zu unterbrechen, aber sie hatte einen so schrecklichen Hunger.

Und so räusperte sie sich vorsichtig, um auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Und tatsächlich. Sofort hielten alle Hauselfen in ihrem Tun inne und blickten die junge Frau mit tellergroßen Augen an.

„Miss Hermine!" quiekte plötzlich eine schrille Stimme und durchbrach somit die aufgekommene Stille. „Dobby freut sich riesig Sie hier begrüßen zu dürfen. Was darf Dobby für Miss tun?"

Sofort stand der kleine Elf vor Hermine und blickte diese mit leuchtenden Augen an.

„Hallo Dobby." Begrüßte die Gryffindor den kleinen Wicht freundlich und schenkte ihm ein warmes Lächeln. „Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr noch etwas zu essen übrig habt. Ich habe nämlich das Abendessen vergessen." Gab sie leicht peinlich berührt zu.

Sofort sprang Dobby quiekend in die Luft und klatschte vor Freude in die Hände. „Dobby hilft gerne Miss. Alles was Miss will." Und ohne auf eine Erwiderung von Hermine zu warten, wirbelte er los und war sofort hinter einem der vielen Herde verschwunden.

Keine fünf Minuten später stand der kleine Hauself wieder mit leuchtenden Augen vor der jungen Frau und hielt ihr einen Teller mit frischen Pfannkuchen entgegen. Ein herrlich süßlicher Geruch, ausgehend von dem Sirup, welcher sich herrlich über die Pfannkuchen ergoss, stieg Hermine in die Nase.

Dankend nahm sie Dobby den Teller ab und setzte sich an den angebotenen Platz, um in Ruhe essen zu können.

Eine viertel Stunde später verabschiedete sich Hermine zufrieden und mit vollem Magen von den Hauselfen und verließ die Küche. Erst wollte sie wieder in ihre Räume zurückkehren. Doch schließlich beschloss sie, noch ein wenig frische Luft zu schnappen. Sie war jetzt so voll gefressen, dass ein wenig Bewegung sicher gut tat.

Die kühle Nachtluft hieß die junge Frau herzlich Willkommen. Es duftete herrlich nach frischem Gras und nach Seeluft, die vom schwarzen See von Zeit zu Zeit herüber getragen wurde.

Ihr Weg führte sie am Ufer des Sees entlang, bergauf zu Hagrids Hütte und schließlich zurück zu den Gewächshäusern. Dort verharrte sie, schloss die Augen und genoss den seichten Wind, der ihr sanft ins Gesicht blies.

In diesem Moment fühlte sie sich so frei, so glücklich. Eine innere Ruhe breitete sich in ihr aus, die jäh durch ein lautes Knacken wieder zerstört wurde. Hermine öffnete ihre Augen und erkannte eine dunkle Gestalt, die ganz in ihrer Nähe ebenfalls über die Ländereien spazierte.

Ohne zu zögern, schlich sie sich hinter dem Gewächshaus durch das Gestrüpp. Sie versuchte so leise wie möglich zu sein, nicht auf irgendwelche knackenden Äste zu treten oder sich im Gestrüpp zu verfangen, um womöglich noch hinzufallen. Schließlich hatte sie sich auch durch das Dickicht gekämpft und war an der Rückseite des Schlosses angekommen.

Das gewaltige Gemäuer des Schlosses türmte sich vor ihr auf. Hermine versuchte ihren Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen und ihren Atem ruhig zu halten. Nach mehreren Sekunden, in denen sie kein Geräusch vernehmen konnte, wurde sie schließlich wieder ruhiger. Anscheinend hatte man sie nicht bemerkt.

Kurz schloss sie erleichtert ihre Augen und bekam beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als sie diese wieder öffnete und sich Snape gegenüber stehen sah. Erst glaubte sie einen Geist zu sehen, denn sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wie er auf einmal so aus dem Nichts hatte auftauchen können.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn offen an und zu ihrem größten Erstaunen, erwiderte er ihren Blick, ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie wartete. Auf eine Zurechtweisung, eine Strafe, eine Beleidigung. Doch nichts dergleichen kam.

Stattdessen stand er, scheinbar völlig ruhig, vor ihr und musterte sie mit seinem dunklen Blick. Die junge Frau merkte, wie sie immer tiefer in seinen schwarzen Augen versank, wie sie immer mehr von ihnen in den Bann gezogen wurde.

Und plötzlich war da eine innere Wärme. Eine Wärme, die heftige Wallungen nach sich zog. Und Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass dieses Feuer gerade deutlich in ihren mandelförmigen Augen zu sehen war.

Sie wollte diesen verschmelzenden Augenkontakt unterbrechen und fliehen. Doch mit einem Mal konnte sie deutlich spüren, wie sich etwas veränderte. Sie glaubte beinahe die Funken fliegen zu sehen. Funken, die sich von ihr auf Snape übertrugen, sich in ihn einnisteten.

Snape konnte sich nicht erklären, was hier gerade passierte. Er wusste nur, dass es gefährlich und irgendwie nicht echt war. Aber dennoch wirkte es unheimlich verlockend auf ihn. Er blickte ihr tief in die Augen. In das tiefste und satteste Braun, was er je gesehen hatte. Eine unbändige Hitze stieg in ihm auf, als er sich ihrer Gefühle gewahr wurde, die deutlich in ihren Augen loderten. Gefühle, die man ihm eigentlich nicht entgegenbrachte.

Snape merkte, wie er immer schwacher, immer willenloser wurde, wie er sich nicht mehr wehren konnte und wie er schließlich von denselben Wallungen ergriffen wurde wie Hermine. Und ohne sich noch dagegen wehren zu können, ließ er dieses Gefühl schließlich die Kontrolle übernehmen.

Mit einem gewaltigen Schritt hatte Snape die Gryffindor erreicht, sie an sich herangezogen und seine Lippen hart auf ihre gepresst. Er küsste Hermine wie er noch nie eine Frau zuvor geküsst hatte. Diese Leidenschaft, dieses hell lodernde Feuer war so stark, dass es nicht mehr zu löschen war.

Als er merkte, wie sie schließlich seinen leidenschaftlichen Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität erwiderte, presste er sie hart gegen die Mauer. Sein gesamter Körper drückte sich an ihre zarten Rundungen und brachte ihn damit um den Verstand.

Auch Hermine hatte all ihre Hemmungen verloren. Ihre Hände entfernten flink seinen Umhang, öffneten hastig seinen Gehrock und griffen schließlich zielsicher nach seinem Hemd, um es ihm in einem Zug aufzureißen.

Sie strich über seine glatte Brust, reizte mit ihren Daumen und Zeigefinger immer wieder seine Brustwarzen und leckte ihm genüsslich über die so sinnlichen Lippen.

Seine Lust steigerte sich bis ins Unermessliche. Eine Lust, die er so zuvor noch nie gefühlt hatte. Keinen Moment dachte Snape an die Konsequenzen dieses Stelldicheins. Er dachte nicht daran, dass es seine Schülerin war, der er gerade voller Ungeduld ihr Höschen unter ihrem Rock zerriss und es zu Boden fallen ließ. Es war ihm egal, denn in diesem Moment trieb ihn nur die pure Leidenschaft.

Ohne noch weiter Zeit zu verschwenden, hob der die Gryffindor hoch und presste sie noch fester gegen die Mauer. Sofort schlang Hermine ihre Beine um seine Hüften und begann ungeduldig seine Hose zu öffnen. Ohne einen Blick, ohne überflüssige Romantik drang er hart in sie ein und nahm sie sofort in Besitz.

Sie fühlte sich wahnsinnig gut an. So eng, geschmeidig und unverbraucht. Mit stetig steigender Wonne stieß er immer wieder und mit heftiger werdenden Stößen in sie ein. Ihre keuchenden und stöhnenden Laute unterdrückten beide durch die feurigen Küsse, die sie ununterbrochen austauschten.

Wild tanzten ihre Zungen einen feurigen Tanz und erkundeten dabei mit einer ansteckenden Leidenschaft den heißen verführerischen Mund des jeweils anderen.

Hermine fühlte sich wie betrunken. Eine gewaltige Spannung baute sich stetig in ihr auf und mit jedem Stoß, den er ihr zuteil werden ließ, merkte sie, wie sie der Explosion immer näher kam. Es war quälend, dieses leichte Kribbeln in sich zu spüren und zu wissen, dass die Erlösung noch mehrere Stöße entfernt war.

Sie wollte endlich explodieren, andernfalls würde sie wahnsinnig werden. Gierig streckte sie sich Snape noch mehr entgegen, sodass er noch tiefer in sie eindringen konnte. Und tatsächlich. Es klappte. Nun stieß er jedes Mal mit seiner Spitze genau gegen ihren empfindlichsten Punkt, reizte ihn bis aufs Äußerste.

Hermine hatte große Not nicht laut aufzuschreien, als schließlich die Welle über ihr zusammenbrach und sie mit in einen gewaltigen Strudel aus Lust und Seligkeit zog. Nur am Rande ihres Bewusstseins merkte sie, wie auch Snape seinen Höhepunkt erreichte und sich genussvoll in ihr ergoss.

Schwer atmend und schweißgebadet hielten sie sich aneinander fest und genossen den süßen Nachklang ihrer Leidenschaft. Eine ganze Weile verharrten sie so, bis sie sich schließlich dem Ausmaß ihrer Tat gewahr wurden.

Mit einem Mal überrollte die umbarmherzige Realität die beiden Personen. Sofort ließ Snape von der jungen Frau ab. Sein Blick wirkte gehetzt, beinahe panisch.

Mit wackeligen Beinen stand Hermine dicht gegen die kalte Wand gedrängt. Ihr Blick ging nun ins Leere. Sie versuchte zu ergründen, was passiert war, wie es passiert war. Alles stürzte plötzlich auf die junge Frau ein, schien sie gnadenlos zu erdrücken.

Snape hatte sich mit seinen Händen an der Mauer abgestützt. Er hatte Halt gebraucht, irgendetwas, was ihn stützte. Auch sein Blick war ins Leere gerichtet. Er konnte die Gryffindor jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen. Sie war seine Schülerin verdammt! Was hatte er nur getan?!

Auch Hermine hatte mittlerweile realisiert, dass sie gerade gegen die Schulregeln, gegen jegliche Moral verstoßen hatten. Ein penetranter Fluchtgedanke packte sie. Hastig richtete sie ihre Kleidung. Und ohne ihren Lehrer noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, kroch sie unter seinen Armen hindurch und verschwand in der Dunkelheit.

Snape, blickte ihr nicht nach, ließ sie einfach gehen. Sein Gesicht war nach unten gerichtet, sein Kopf ließ er zwischen seinen Armen hängen und die Augen hielt er gequält geschlossen. Was war nur passiert? Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Sie waren einfach übereinander hergefallen – wie hungrige Tiere. Sie hatten noch nicht einmal ein einziges Wort miteinander gesprochen.

*****

Hermine knallte die Tür zu ihren Räumen hinter sich zu und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. Sie kuschelte sich in die Kissen und versuchte nun gar nicht mehr, die Tränen zurückzuhalten. Warum sie wirklich weinte, wusste sie nicht. Aber wahrscheinlich war es der Schock. Der Schock darüber, dass sie sich ohne Kontrolle ihrem Lehrer überlassen hatte.

Ihr Gehirn hatte sich irgendwann verabschiedet und diesem Gefühl Platz gemacht, welches nicht ihres war. Die junge Frau machte sich nichts vor. Es war dieselbe unbekannte Macht, die ihr auch immer diese Worte in den Mund legte.

Doch eine Sache war anders. Ein Detail, welches ihr ein wenig Angst machte. Snape hatte sich nicht mehr gewehrt. Er schien genauso willenlos gewesen zu sein wie sie selbst. Und das war absolut nicht gut.

Ein plötzlicher Krach ließ sie hochschrecken. Ihr Herz war wieder außer Kontrolle geraten, doch als sie sah, wer dieses Knallen verursacht hatte, beruhigte sie sich wieder.

Eine kleine Hauselfe, die gerne Mal als Postbote durch das Schloss geschickt wurde, stand mit zitternden Knien vor ihr und hielt der Gryffindor ein zusammengerolltes Pergament entgegen.

„E-eine Na-nachricht von von Mister Master Sn…Snape." stotterte die kleine Elfe und Hermine konnte nur zu gut nachvollziehen warum.

Dankend nahm sie der Elfe das Pergament aus der Hand und keine Sekunde später war das kleine Wesen auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Nun stand Hermine alleine und verlassen in ihrem eigenen Raum und hielt eine Nachricht von Snape in den Händen. Sie wusste im Moment nicht wirklich, was sie davon halten sollte. Hatte er ihr einen Heuler geschickt, in dem er sie aufs Übelste zusammenstauchte? Oder gab er ihr gleich bekannt, dass sie das gesamte nächste Jahr bei ihm Strafarbeiten absolvieren durfte?

Mach es auf, dann weißt du es, drängte ihre innere Stimme und schließlich gab sie diesem Drängen auch nach. Mit zitternden Fingern entrollte sie das Stück Pergament und las die doch sehr kurze Nachricht.

_Kommen Sie sofort in mein Büro._

_S.S._

Lange starrte sie diesen einen Satz an. Er befahl ihr allen ernstes, dass sie JETZT in sein Büro kam? Es war weit nach Mitternacht. Und wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann hatte sie Snape so schnell eigentlich nicht wieder sehen wollen.

Angespannt stand Hermine vor Snapes Bürotür. Sie hatte schon aufgehört zu zählen, wie oft sie bereits versucht hatte zu klopfen. Immer wieder hatte sie ihre Hand, kurz bevor diese das Holz der Tür berührte, zurückgezogen. Sie konnte einfach nicht klopfen. Es war wie eine innere Sperre.

„Das ist doch bescheuert." Sprach sie schließlich zu sich selbst. Sie war eine Gryffindor. Und somit sollte sie auch den Mut besitzen, sich in die Schlangenhöhle vorzuwagen. Ohne noch einmal genauer darüber nachzudenken, hob sie ihre linke Hand und klopfte schließlich gegen das massive Holz.

Keine drei Sekunden später wurde die Tür auch schon aufgerissen und brachte einen sehr wütend dreinschauenden Snape zum Vorschein.

„Habe ich mich in der Nachricht nicht deutlich ausgedrückt?" ätzte er auch sogleich los.

Verblüfft sah die junge Frau ihren Lehrer an. Was wollte er denn jetzt von ihr.

Er atmete entnervt laut aus. „Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, dann habe ich Sie gebeten, SOFORT zu mir zu kommen." Blaffte er sie erneut an.

Hermine wusste in diesem Moment nicht so wirklich, was sie darauf sagen sollte. Was hatte er denn für ein Problem?

„Es tut mir leid." War das einzige, was sie hervor bekam. Ihre Kehle schien wie zugeschürt und sie schaffte es einfach nicht, ihrem Lehrer in die Augen zu blicken. Zu groß war die Scham vor dem, was vor gut einer Stunde erst passiert war.

Wütend blitzte er die Gryffindor daraufhin an, verkniff sich aber einen weiteren bissigen Kommentar. Stattdessen trat er schließlich beiseite und ließ die junge Frau in sein Büro eintreten.

Hermine kam sich an diesem Platz so falsch vor. Sie sollte nicht hier sein, in seiner Nähe. Völlig verloren blieb sie mitten im Raum stehen und drehte sich zu ihrem Professor um. Doch ihr Blick war stumm zu Boden gerichtete.

Snape war es nicht einfach gefallen, Hermine zu sich zu bestellen. Doch es war nötig. Er war ihr Lehrer und somit trug er auch die Verantwortung und die Konsequenzen ihres gemeinsamen Handelns.

Doch jetzt, wo sie vor ihm stand, so gedemütigt, so schüchtern, kam er nicht umhin, sich für das zu verurteilen, was er getan hatte. Auch wenn er es sich nicht erklären konnte, wie es so weit hatte kommen können, rechtfertigte dies noch lange nicht sein Verhalten.

Hermine fühlte sich elendig in dieser Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte. Plötzlich sah sie aus dem Augenwinkel, wie sich Snape in Bewegung setzte. Sie glaubte schon, er würde sie wieder packen und sie somit zwingen zu reden, ihn anzusehen. Doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Er ging einfach an ihr vorbei und schien in einem angrenzenden Raum zu verschwinden.

Als er nach wenigen Sekunden sein Büro erneut betrat, hatte sich Hermine noch immer nicht bewegt. Leise ging er zu ihr hinüber und hielt ihr eine kleine Phiole hin. Und endlich blickte die junge Frau auf.

Fragend sahen ihre braunen Augen erst ihn und dann die Phiole, gefüllt mit einer grünlichen Flüssigkeit, an. Ihre Augen weiteten sich unmerklich, als sie die Aufschrift auf dem Etikett las. _Verhütungstrank_ stand dort in verblassten Lettern.

Erstaunt blickte sie Snape an. Sie hatte nicht im Geringsten daran gedacht zu verhüten. Oh mein Gott. Wie verwirrt war sie eigentlich?

„Sie sollten den Trank so schnell wie möglich einnehmen. Er wirkt nur bis zu zwei Stunden danach." Fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Hermine war es verdammt unangenehm, dass sie nicht an so etwas gedacht hatte. Aber gleichzeitig war sie ihrem Professor unendlich dankbar, dass wenigstens er einen kühlen Kopf zu bewahren schien.

Mit zittrigen Fingern nahm sie ihm die Phiole ab und hauchte ihm ein leises Danke entgegen. Ohne noch weiter nachzudenken, entkorkte sie die Phiole und leerte sie in einem Zug. Der bittere Trank ließ sie ihr Gesicht angewidert verziehen, was Snape mit einem amüsierten Schnauben quittierte.

„Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass der Trank gut schmecken würde." Meinte er mit ungewohnt belustigter Stimme.

Leicht beleidigt drückte Hermine die leere Phiole ihrem Lehrer wieder in die Hand. Snape wandte sich daraufhin von der jungen Frau ab und räumte die Phiole wieder weg.

Eine ganze Weile lang kämpfte Hermine mit sich, doch schließlich fand sie genug Mut dazu, ihm die Frage zu stellen, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit im Kopf herumspukte.

„Sir? Ha…haben Sie das freiwillig getan?"

Mit zitterndem Körper wartete sie auf eine Reaktion von ihm, doch eine Zeit lang stand er einfach nur, mit dem Rücken zu ihr, da und tat gar nichts. Doch schließlich ging ein Ruck durch seinen Körper und er drehte sich zu ihr um.

Sein Blick war nun wieder scharf. Das Schwarz in seinen Augen schien an Dunkelheit und Intensität noch zugenommen zu haben. „Was reden Sie da?!" blaffte er sie auch sogleich an.

Hermine rang nach Luft. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie mit diesem Thema umgehen sollte. Es war noch alles zu frisch, zu surreal. „Ich meine, ob Sie das Gefühl hatten, dass… dass jemand Ihr Verhalten…"

„gesteuert hat?" beendete er barsch ihren Satz. „Fangen Sie schon wieder mit diesem Unfug an?!" sprach er und drehte sich abermals von der jungen Frau weg.

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. Warum musste dieser Mann auch nur so stur sein? „Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass diese… Begegnung… ziemlich seltsam war." Versuchte sie ihn abermals davon zu überzeugen, dass jemand ihre Triebe und Gefühle gesteuert hat.

„Seltsam ist wohl der richtige Ausdruck." Schnarrte er, ohne sich zu ihr umzudrehen. „Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nicht besessen war." Ätze er weiter.

Hermine wurde wütend. Er nahm sie nicht ernst und zu allem Überfluss machte er sich auch noch über sie lustig. „VERDAMMT NOCH MAL! SIE WOLLEN MIR DOCH NICHT ALLEN ERNSTES WEIß MACHEN, DASS SIE FREIWILLIG MIT MIR GESCHLAFEN HABEN!"

Unbemerkt von der Gryffindor schloss Snape seine Augen. Nein, das hatte er wahrlich nicht. Er hatte sich immer an den Grundsatz eines Lehrers gehalten. Schülerinnen waren tabu! Warum er diesen nun gebrochen hatte und dann auch noch ausgerechnet mit dieser Nervensäge, wusste er nicht.

Aber ihre Erklärung wollte er aus irgendeinem Grund nicht annehmen. Er konnte einfach nicht. Und so drehte er sich, nun wieder mit starrer Maske und klarem Blick, zu seiner Schülerin um und durchbohrte sie mit seinen Augen. „Ich bin auch nur ein Mann." Gab er schließlich ziemlich überheblich zurück.

Das hatte gesessen. Snape hatte es doch tatsächlich geschafft, dass sich Hermine noch schäbiger fühlte als ohnehin schon. „Für Ihre Bedürfnisse gibt es reizende Etablissements. Dazu müssen Sie keine Schülerinnen benutzen." Warf sie ihn an den Kopf.

Kurz blitzten seine Augen gefährlich auf, doch schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle. „Ich hatte nicht gerade den Eindruck, dass Sie sich gewehrt hätten." Versuchte er sich zu verteidigen.

„Wenn ich bei vollem Verstand gewesen wäre, dann hätte ich mich auch…"

„SCHLUSS JETZT!" donnerte er plötzlich, sodass Hermine hart zusammenzuckte. „Ich will von ihrer Verschwörungs- oder Besessenheitstheorie nichts mehr hören!"

„Aber"

„Nichts aber Granger." Unterbrach er sie abermals barsch. „Verschwinden Sie jetzt." Befahl er und damit war das Gespräch für ihn beendet.

„Das ist nicht fair." Versuchte es Hermine erneut, doch vergebens.

„Verschwinden Sie jetzt oder ich vergesse mich noch!"

Traurig sah sie ihren Lehrer an. „Das haben Sie bereits." Hauchte sie ihm entgegen. Doch noch bevor er etwas darauf erwidern konnte, war die Gryffindor schon verschwunden.


	9. Wütendes Feuer

**9. Wütendes Feuer **

Der nächste Tag war für Hermine eine Qual. Sie fühlte sich schwach und müde. Ihr taten sämtliche Knochen von ihrem kleinen Stelldichein mit Snape weh und ihr wurde nur übel, wenn sie daran dachte.

Aber beinahe noch schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass sie in genau zehn Minuten Zaubertränke hatte. Und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie sich ihrem Lehrer nun gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Mine? Geht es dir nicht gut?" riss sie eine freundliche Stimme aus ihren Grübeleinen. Sie blickte Harry flüchtig an, bevor sie ihm antwortete.

„Doch, doch. Alles Bestens. Ich bin nur etwas müde."

„Schwom mieder?" mischte sich nun auch Ron mit ein, der gerade – was für eine Überraschung – mehrere Kekse auf einmal in sich reingestopft hatte und somit kaum zu verstehen war.

„Ron hat Recht." übernahm nun Harry wieder das Wort. „Du bist in den letzten Tagen irgendwie neben der Spur. Hast du irgendwelche Sorgen Mine? Können wir die irgendwie helfen?"

Sorgen? Sie? Nicht doch! Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie Snape seit einigen Tagen seltsame Avancen machte und gestern mit ihm geschlafen hatte. Obwohl – wie wilde Bestien übereinander hergefallen, wäre wohl passender.

Aber sonst hatte sie keine Sorgen. „Alles bestens." Gab sie nur knapp zurück und sie selbst nahm sich das nicht ab.

Jedoch beließen es die Jungs bei einem schiefen Blick und hakten nicht weiter nach. Wofür sie sehr dankbar war.

Zusammen mit den anderen Gryffindors und den Slytherins betrat sie das Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke. Sie konnte kaum verbergen, wie sehr ihre Knie vor Angst zitterten. Und sie war wirklich froh, als sie endlich saß und das Schlottern somit niemand sehen konnte.

Kaum saß die junge Frau, kam auch schon Snape reingestürmt. Seine Laune schien an diesem Tag besonders schlecht zu sein. Und Hermine konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen warum.

„Hinsetzen, Bücher auf Seite 247 aufschlagen, durchlesen, brauen und Klappe halten!" waren die einzigen Anweisungen, die er seiner Klasse heute zuteil werden ließ. Sofort war ein Rascheln der einzelnen Buchseiten zu vernehmen. Fleißig und so schnell wie möglich, um nicht ihren Lehrer noch mehr zu verärgern, schlug die Klasse ihre Bücher auf und begann fleißig zu arbeiten.

Nur Hermine schien es irgendwie nicht zu schaffen, ihr Buch aufzuschlagen. Gedankenverloren blickte sie in den Raum hinein. Vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich die Bilder der letzten Nacht ab und sie konnte nicht verbergen, wie panisch sie dadurch wurde.

Snape hatte sich mittlerweile mürrisch – und das war noch eine gewaltige Untertreibung – hinter seinem Schreibtisch gesetzt und wollte die Zeit nutzen, um ein paar Aufsätze des dritten Jahrgangs zu kontrollieren.

Doch seine Konzentration ließ heute wirklich zu wünschen übrig. Er legte die Feder beiseite und strich sich mit einer Hand über seine Nasenwurzel. Ein leichter aber jedoch sehr hartnäckiger Kopfschmerz hatte sich seit letzte Nacht bei ihm eingenistet. Und der Grund dafür war klar. Automatisch glitt sein Blick zu Hermine und er hätte sich beinahe selbst vergessen.

Da saß dieses Mädchen doch tatsächlich seelenruhig auf ihrem Platz und starrte mit einem leicht seltsamen Ausdruck Löcher in die Luft. Was glaubte die Granger, wer sie war? Geschmeidig stand er auf und bewegte sich gewohnt lautlos auf die junge Frau zu. Bei ihr angekommen, baute er sich in voller Größe vor ihr auf, verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und fixierte seinen Blick auf Hermine.

Doch diese schien seine Anwesenheit gar nicht bemerkt zu haben, ganz im Gegensatz zum Rest der Klasse, der jetzt verstohlen diese Szenerie beobachtete. Als sich Hermine auch nach mehren Sekunden nicht rührte, wurde es Snape zu viel. Er stützte sich mit seinen Händen auf ihrem Tisch ab und beugte sich zu ihr runter.

Hermine merkte plötzlich einen leichten Luftzug und erwachte somit aus ihrer Starre. Doch als sie ihren Kopf drehte und in das wütende Gesicht ihres Lehrers blickte, erstarrte sie erneut.

„Können Sie mir erklären, warum Sie sich meiner Anweisung widersetzen?" fragte er seine Schülerin in einem gefährlich-süßlichem Tonfall.

„Ich… ich habe nicht… ich wollte nicht… ich…" Hermine unterbrach sich selbst. Oh Gott, sie war gerade nicht dazu in der Lage, einen vernünftigen Satz über die Lippen zu bringen und das allein wegen seiner Gegenwart. Seine Nähe verunsicherte sie so sehr, dass sie keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen konnte.

„Haben Sie jetzt auch noch das Sprechen verlernt Granger oder warum stottern sie so wie Longbottom." Höhnte er und sofort brach ein leises Gelächter auf Seiten der Slytherins aus.

Die Gryffindors hingegen blickten zum zweiten Mal in dieser Woche ihre beste Schülerin verwirrt an, die irgendwie völlig durcheinander zu sein schien.

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine ihrem Lehrer in die Augen. Sie glänzten vor Zorn, aber dennoch hatten sie etwas Schönes, beinahe Anmutiges. Seine Pupillen, so schwarz wie ein Stück Kohle, lagen ruhig auf ihr und schienen bis in ihre Seele vorzudringen.

Und ohne es verhindern zu können, verlor sie sich immer mehr in ihnen, wurde mit in die tiefe Schwärze gezogen, die sie nun zu umhüllen drohte. Sie fühlte sich wie in einem Delirium, konnte nicht mehr klar denken, nichts tun. Der einzige Gedanke, den sie fassen konnte, war der Gedanke an ihn – an Snape.

Snape bemerkte plötzlich, wie sich ihr Blick änderte, wie er weicher und beinahe sanft wurde. Sah sie IHN so an? Oder sah sie etwas ganz anderes. Etwas, was ihm verborgen war. Dieser Blick war ihm unangenehm, vor allem jetzt, mitten im Unterricht.

Er fragte sich wirklich ernsthaft, was diese Gryffindor hier für ein Spiel spielte. Was wollte sie damit erreichen?

„Wenn Sie fertig damit sind, mich anzuschmachten, dann können Sie ja endlich mit Ihrer Arbeit beginnen." Richtete er erneut das Wort an die junge Frau. Und diese drohenden Worte, die auch noch die gesamte Klasse mitgehört hatte, schienen sie tatsächlich wieder zur Besinnung zu bringen.

Panisch wandte sie den Blick von ihrem Lehrer ab, als sie merkte, dass sie Snape eben tatsächlich angehimmelt hatte. Oh Gott. Was war denn nur mit ihr los? Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie sich seiner Anziehungskraft heute gar nicht entziehen konnte. Was passierte nur mit ihrem Körper, mit ihren Gedanken, mit ihr?

„Es tut mir leid Sir." Entschuldigte sie sich kleinlaut bei ihm und hoffte inständig, dass er es damit gut sein lies.

Doch in Snape brodelte es. Er kam sich verarscht vor. Er war sich sicher, dass diese Gryffindor mit ihm irgend so ein absurdes Spielchen spielte, in dem er die Hauptperson darstellte. Und zu seinem Leidwesen musste er zugeben, dass er zumindest letzte Nacht, dieses Spiel mitgespielt hatte.

„Vielleicht sollten Sie Ihre erotischen Fantasien an einem anderen Objekt ausleben Miss Granger. Ich bin sicher, die Drittklässler haben sicher Interesse an Ihnen."

Ein donnerndes Gejohle schallte durch den Raum und Hermine sank unweigerlich noch mehr in ihrem Stuhl zusammen. Warum tat er das? Warum demütigte er sie jetzt wieder so? Nur weil sie ihn angesehen hatte?

Eine stumme Träne rann ihr die Wange hinunter. Als Snape das sah, riss ihm nun endgültig der Geduldsfaden. Er hasste es, wenn Frauen anfingen zu weinen. Die glauben immer, dass sie damit ein schlechtes Gewissen hervorrufen können. Doch nicht bei ihm. Er war schon lange gegen solches Weibergetue immun.

„Hören Sie auf zu flennen und fangen Sie endlich an!" blaffte er sie erneut an.

Mit einem wütenden Ausdruck in den braunen Augen wischte sie sich die Tränen vom Gesicht, schlug schließlich das Buch auf der angegebenen Seite auf und begann den Text zu lesen.

Doch die junge Frau konnte sich nicht auf die geschriebenen Worte konzentrieren. Noch immer hatten sich die Slytherins nicht beruhigt und beschimpften sie mit derben Ausdrücken, die sie hart trafen. Snape schien das weniger zu stören. Er ließ seinen Slytherins wie immer alles durchgehen.

Die Gryffindors hingegen schienen ratlos. Harry und Ron sahen sich völlig verwirrt an und versuchten so gut wie möglich ihre Freundin gegen Malfoy und Co. zu verteidigen. Doch das ließ Snape natürlich nicht durchgehen und ahndete dies mit einem saftigen Punkteabzug.

Hermine bekam von all dem nur am Rande etwas mit. Sie hatte sich zurückgezogen. Irgendwohin, wo es ruhiger war, irgendwo tief in ihrem Bewusstsein. Ihre Augen flogen zwar über den zu lesenden Text, doch ihr Geist war ganz woanders. Er schwirrte in einer Welt umher, die angenehmer und friedlicher war.

In einer Welt, in der sie abermals zwei Personen antraf. Und wieder waren es Snape und sie selbst. Sie berührten sich zart an den Händen und tauschten tiefe Blicke aus, die Hermine durch Mark und Bein gingen. Diese Liebe zwischen ihnen schien greifbar zu sein. Sie wirkte so echt und wunderschön und Hermine versuchte, diese Szene aufrecht zu erhalten, doch plötzlich wurde sie hart an der Schulter gepackt und von ihrem Stuhl hochgerissen.

Zwei ihr mittlerweile wohl bekannte wütende Augen blickten sie an. Sie brauchte ein paar Momente, bis sie wieder zu sich gefunden hatte und musste geschockt feststellen, dass der Klassenraum bereits leer war. Offensichtlich war der Unterricht schon vorbei. Doch was machte sie dann noch hier?

„Was soll das werden Granger? Haben Sie nun völlig den Verstand verloren oder sind Sie einfach nur so ungezogen?!" stellte Snape sie auch sogleich zur Rede, nachdem er sie wieder aus seinem Griff freigegeben hatte.

Fragend blinzelte sie ihn an. Sie konnte ihm im Moment absolut nicht folgen. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so unbeholfen gefühlt wie in diesem Moment.

„Ich habe Sie mehrmals dazu aufgefordert, ihre Arbeit zu verrichten, doch stattdessen haben sie es vorgezogen, lieber in ihre absurden Tagträumereien zu flüchten." Wies er sie scharf zurecht.

Um ehrlich zu sein, verstand er diese Gryffindor im Moment überhaupt nicht. Nicht dass er das je getan hätte. Aber Hermine war eigentlich immer jemand gewesen, der seine Arbeit gewissenhaft – teilweise zu gewissenhaft – und ohne Widerstand erledigt hatte. Und nun, seit ein paar Tagen, schien diese Frau völlig die Orientierung verloren zu haben.

„Ich wollte das nicht Sir. Wirklich… aber ich… ich kann nichts dagegen tun." Wimmerte sie leise.

„Wogegen!?" fragte er scharf und man konnte deutlich hören, dass seine Geduld schon lange am Ende war.

„Gegen diese Bilder." Hauchte sie schwach.

Snape kniff nur verständnislos seine Augen zusammen. Wovon redete sie denn da?

„Was für Bilder Miss Granger! Hören Sie auf in Rätseln zu sprechen." Schnauzte er sie ungeduldig an.

Hermine schluckte. „Sie und ich. Glücklich vereint." Flüsterte sie kleinlaut.

Snape glaubte sich für einen Moment verhört zu haben. Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden? Sie sah sich selbst mit ihm zusammen? Wenn seine Haut nicht schon von Natur aus so blass gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie spätestens jetzt einer Kalkwand Konkurrenz machen können.

„Ich… ich will das nicht mehr sehen." wimmerte sie schließlich wieder. „Immer und immer wieder diese Bilder, diese Worte, diese Liebe… ich will das nicht mehr. NIE MEHR!" schrie sie und schien dabei völlig vergessen zu haben, wo sie sich befand und mit wem sie dort war.

Snape hingegen wurde es nun doch etwas Flau in der Magengegend. Was redete die Gryffindor da nur? Hatte sie jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?

„Miss Granger" sprach er sie klar und deutlich an, so als ob er sie für schwerhörig oder begriffsstutzig hielt. „Erklären Sie mir, was Sie meinen."

Völlig desorientiert blickte sie ihn an. „Das habe ich doch gerade." Gab sie mit schriller Stimme zurück.

Snape stöhnte daraufhin nur entnervt auf. So ging das doch nicht. Hatte sich eben noch so etwas wie Sorge in ihm breit gemacht, war es jetzt wieder die Wut, die die Überhand gewann. „Ich warne Sie Granger." Spie er ihr voller Abscheu entgegen. „Spielen Sie keine Spielchen mit mir, das kann böse für Sie enden."

Mit wässrigen Augen blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. „Ich spiele nicht mit Ihnen." Gab sie kraftlos zurück. „Aber irgendjemand spielt mit mir."

In Ihren Augen konnte er erkennen, dass sie die Wahrheit sprach. Doch ein gewisses Misstrauen blieb. Er kannte es nicht anders. Er hatte bis jetzt nur einen einzigen Menschen bedingungslos vertraut. Und das hatte darin geendet, dass sich beide nur verletzt und enttäuscht hatten. Die Rede war von Lily.

Und sie war auch die einzige gewesen, die ihn solche ehrlichen Blicke hatte zukommen lassen. Die anderen Frauen sahen ihn immer nur als Statussymbol. Der gemeine Todesser Snape, der undurchsichtige Spion Snape, der kalte Lehrer Snape. Das machte so einige Frauen an. Doch nie wurde er als Mensch gesehen und es hatte ihn auch nie viel ausgemacht.

Doch diese junge Frau vor ihm, hatte eine Wunde eingerissen, die er geglaubt hatte, nie besessen zu haben. Denn es machte ihm etwas aus, wenn man ihm so etwas vorheuchelte, wenn man mit ihm Spiele trieb, die er nicht kontrollieren konnte.

„Bitte helfen Sie mir." Hörte er sie schließlich flehen, was ihn hart schlucken ließ.

„Ich kann Ihnen dabei nicht helfen." Erwiderte er ziemlich harsch, was er im nächsten Moment auch bereute. Doch er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, bei WAS er ihr helfen sollte. Dass die junge Frau Hilfe brauchte, war offensichtlich. Doch wahrscheinlich sollte sie damit lieber zu Poppy oder zu so einem Muggelpsychiater gehen.

„Gehen Sie jetzt." Forderte er.

In Hermine brach etwas zusammen. Er schickte sie weg, ohne ihr zu helfen. Warum? Warum glaubte er ihr nicht? Warum konnte er nicht verstehen, wie peinlich und demütigend diese Aussetzer waren?

Doch Hermine sah auch, dass sie keine Chance hatte, auf Hilfe von ihm zu hoffen. Und so packte sie schließlich ihre Tasche zusammen. Sie war gerade dabei, den Raum zu verlassen, als sie ein dröhnender Schmerz im Kopf packte und sie aufschrieen ließ.

Als Snape den Schrei vernahm, dachte er erst, seine Schülerin wäre über etwas gestolpert, doch als er sich schließlich zu Hermine wandte, sah er, wie sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und schlotterndem Körper an einem Tisch festkrallte, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

Sofort eilte er zu Hermine hin. „Miss Granger? Miss Granger was ist los mit Ihnen?" fragte er um Ruhe bemüht. Die junge Frau hatte offensichtlich einen Anfall, konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten.

Mit letzter Kraft blickte die junge Frau ihren Lehrer an. Ihre Augen sahen müde aus, das sonst so leuchtende Braun wirkte dumpf. Mehrere Sekunden lang hafteten ihre Blicke aufeinander, schienen sich einander zu verstehen, bis Hermine schließlich die Kraft verließ und sie in eine tiefe Ohnmacht fiel.


	10. Ohnmacht

**10. Ohnmacht **

Die junge Frau brach erschöpft in Snapes Armen zusammen. Er fing sie auf, hielt sie fest und versuchte sie wieder zum Bewusstsein zu bringen. Doch ihr Geist blieb verschlossen. Nun machte sich echte Sorge in Snape breit. Mit der jungen Frau auf den Armen verließ er schließlich das Klassenzimmer und eilte die vollen Gänge von Hogwarts entlang.

Er merkte die fragenden Blicke der anderen Schüler und konnte es ihnen noch nicht einmal verübeln. Wann sah man schon mal den Zaubertränkeprofessor mit einer jungen Frau im Arm durch die Gänge laufen.

Mit einer seiner Schultern stieß er die massive Tür zur Krankenstation auf. „Poppy" rief er und sofort eilte die Medihexe herbei.

„Oh mein Gott. Was ist mit ihr passiert?" fragte die Medihexe auch sogleich, während Snape die junge Frau auf eines der Krankenbetten legte. „Sie hatte auf einmal Krämpfe und schließlich ist sie zusammengebrochen." Antwortete er auf ihre Frage.

Poppy fühlte bereits mit einem besorgten Blick Hermines Puls. Snape beobachtete das Ganze mit seltsamen Gefühlen. Er kam nicht umhin, sich schuldig für den Zustand der jungen Frau zu fühlen. Warum hatte er ihr nicht zugehört? Warum hatte er ihr die Hilfe ausgeschlagen, die sie flehentlich eingefordert hatte?

Nach einer viertel Stunde hatte die Medihexe ihre Untersuchung an der jungen Frau beendet und trat zu Snape, der aus einiger Entfernung diese Szenerie besorgt beobachtet hatte.

„Ihr Puls ist sehr schwach." Hörte er schließlich Poppy sagen. Eine kalte Hand schien nach ihm zu greifen. Das durfte nicht sein.

„Was bedeutet das?" fragte er so unbefangen wie möglich zurück.

„Ich kann im Moment nicht viel für Miss Granger tun. Sie ist in eine Art Koma gefallen. All ihre Körperfunktionen sind auf Sparflamme gestellt, ihr Herz schlägt nur sehr unregelmäßig." Erklärte sie mit hörbar zitternder Stimme.

Snape versuchte seine Beherrschung und Ruhe zu wahren, doch er merkte, wie es ihm immer schwerer fiel. „Das bedeutet, wir können nur warten?"

Die Medihexe seufzte. „Ich fürchte ja."

Kurz sah Snape zu seiner Schülerin, die nun in einem weißen Krankenhemd und leichenblass im Bett lag. Sie atmete kaum, wirkte wie tot. Snape musste hart schlucken. Er wandte sich von diesem Bild ab und folgte Poppy in Richtung ihres kleinen Büros, welches sich ebenfalls in der Krankenstation befand.

„Ich werde Albus benachrichtigen, dass er so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts kommen soll. Vielleicht kann er uns weiterhelfen." Sprach Snape in einem seltsamen Tonfall, der so gar nicht zu ihm passen wollte.

Poppy nickte ihm zart zu. „Ich werde in der Zeit auf Miss Granger aufpassen."

Dieses Mal war es Snape, der als Bestätigung nur nickte, bevor er die Krankenstation mit großen Schritten und wehendem Umhang verließ.

Mit leerem Blick stand Severus Snape vor seinem Kamin im Wohnzimmer. Er hatte eben mit Albus über diesen kommuniziert. Eine Methode, die nur für ihn und nur für Notfälle gedacht war – und dies war ohne Zweifel der Fall.

Albus hatte die Nachricht sehr besorgt aufgenommen und versprochen, so schnell wie möglich zurückzukehren, um eine Lösung zu finden. Doch so wirklich beruhigen wollte dies Snape nicht. Gleichzeitig konnte er sich auch nicht erklären, warum er sich so unruhig fühlte.

_Weil du dich schuldig fühlst._ Ätzte sein Gewissen und er kam nicht umhin, diesem beizupflichten.

Snape strich sich mit seiner Hand fahrig durch das schwarze Haar. Er schloss für wenige Augenblicke seine Augen und schien einen Entschluss zu fassen. Er würde dieser impertinenten Nervensäge helfen. Er würde sie wieder aus ihrem Koma hexen und wenn es das Letzte war, was er tat.

Er schritt hinüber zu seinen Privaträumen, um sich ein paar Bücher aus seiner Privatbibliothek zu holen. Er hoffte, dass er in einem seiner zahlreiche Werke etwas über den seltsamen Zustand Hermines finden würde.

Die ganze Nacht über wälzte er Bücher über Flüche, seltene Krankheiten, Vergiftungen, sogar über schwarzmagische Zauberei, die noch nicht einmal in der verbotenen Abeilung zu finden waren. Doch nichts ähnelte annährend dem, was Hermine ergriffen hatten.

Völlig übermüdet und frustriert schlug er den Deckel des letzten Buches zu, welches er nach Informationen durchsucht hatte. Das konnte doch nicht sein, dass es nirgendwo einen einzigen Hinweis gab? Es musste doch so etwas schon einmal gegeben haben.

Snape strich sich über die müden Augen und versuchte seine Gedanken neu zu ordnen. Was ist, wenn der dunkle Lord wirklich dahinter steckte? Doch so wirklich vorstellen, konnte sich der Tränkemeister das auch nicht. Er wäre doch sicherlich eingeweiht worden, oder?

Ihm blieb wohl nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Vielleicht würde Voldemort beim nächsten Treffen etwas andeuten, vielleicht würde die junge Gryffindor auch morgen schon wieder erwachen… vielleicht aber auch nie wieder.

Sein letzter Gedanke schien ihn nun nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Warum hatte er auch nicht auf ihr seltsames Verhalten reagiert. Zumindest in einer Art und Weise die ihr hilfreicher gewesen wäre, als seine zynischen Bemerkungen und nun scheinbar völlig überflüssigen Drohungen.

Genervt von seinen eignen Gedanken, schnappte er sich seinen Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenstation. Er könnte auch genauso gut dort weitergrübeln, jedoch hätte er dann seine Schülerin im Auge.

Mit einem gewaltigen Schwung öffnete er die Flügeltür zur Krankenstation. Es war totenstill in dem großen Saal und er konnte erkennen, dass die Krankenstation bis auf Hermine unbelegt war. Leise ging er zu dem Bett hinüber, welches von weißen Umhängen umgeben war, um es so vor neugierigen Blicken zu schützen.

Er schob den Stoff vorsichtig beiseite und schlüpfte durch. Für einen Moment fragte er sich, warum er hier stand. Doch der Anblick der jungen Frau, die so leichenblass und starr vor ihm lag, ließ ihn dies wieder vergessen.

Ihre Lider lagen schlaff aufeinander, gaben noch nicht mal ein Zucken von sich. Ihre Lippen waren rau und noch bleicher als ihre weiße Haut. Im Kontrast dazu wirkte ihr braunes Haar dunkel und kräftig und verlieh ihr dadurch etwas Porzellanartiges.

„Ihr Zustand ist unverändert." Konnte er plötzlich die Stimme der Medihexe neben sich hören.

Snape atmete laut aus. „Ich habe schon unzählige Bücher durchwälzt. Doch nichts." Gab er mit dunkler Stimme zurück.

„Es muss doch irgendwo schon mal so ein Fall aufgetreten sein. Es kann doch nicht sein, dass das junge Ding jetzt ewig in diesem Zustand bleibt." Mit wässrigen Augen blickte Poppy auf die Gryffindor.

Auch Snape hatte seinen Blick auf Hermine gerichtet. Er hatte Poppy kaum zugehört, denn er dachte angestrengt über etwas nach, was ihm in diesen Augenblick wieder eingefallen war. Er erinnerte sich an den Abend, als er Hermine in der Bibliothek getroffen hatte. Sie hatte ein Buch aufgeschlagen gehabt, in dem es unter anderem um Besessenheit ging.

Und so abwegig und irrsinnig ihm der Gedanke damals vorgekommen war, so möglich war er jetzt. Snape kannte einen guten Trank, der den Geist, welcher in das Bewusstsein eines Menschen eindrang, vernichtet. Ein Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht würde das die junge Frau tatsächlich aus ihrem Koma holen.

Er überlegte kurz, ob er Poppy über sein Vorhaben informieren sollte. Doch schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. Seine Idee, die ja eigentlich von Hermine selbst stammte, würde zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Und Poppy war nicht gerade für ihre Verschwiegenheit bekannt. Zumindest bei den Dingen, die nicht mehr an die ärztliche Schweigepflicht gebunden waren.

„Ruf mich, wenn es Neuigkeiten gibt." Forderte der Tränkemeister in bestem Lehrerton. Dann wandte er sich vom Krankenbett ab und verließ die Krankenstation in Richtung Kerker.

Da er wusste, dass er sowieso keinen Schlaf finden würde, entschloss er sich, gleich in sein Labor zu gehen und mit dem Trank gegen Besessenheit zu beginnen.

Es war neun Uhr morgens, als Snape sein Labor mit dem fertigen Trank verließ. Es war eine anstrengende und kräftezehrende Nacht gewesen und er konnte nur hoffen, dass es sich gelohnt hatte.

Mit geprüftem Auge hielt er die Phiole, in der die tiefviolette Flüssigkeit abgefüllt war, gegen das Licht. Der Trank war perfekt, das wusste er. Wenn er also keine Wirkung zeigte, dann war es nicht seine Schuld.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus dem kurzen Moment der Zufriedenheit. Er stellte die Phiole auf einen kleinen Tisch ab und ging, nun wieder genervt, wer ihn denn um diese Zeit schon stören könnte, zur Tür, um diese zu öffnen.

Ein besorgt dreinblickender Albus Dumbledore wartete geduldig vor der Tür des Tränkemeisters.

„Hallo mein Junge." Begrüßte er Snape freundlich und trat in die Privaträume des Tränkemeisters ein.

Snape nickte dem Direktor zur Erwiderung nur zu, bot ihm aber einen Platz auf der Couch vor dem Kamin an.

„Wie geht es ihr?" kam Albus auch sogleich zum Punkt.

„Ich war heute noch nicht bei ihr, aber gestern Abend war ihr Zustand unverändert." Informierte er den Direktor über Hermines Gesundheit.

„Und ihr habt noch nichts herausgefunden?" fragte der Direktor weiter. Besorgt lagen seine blauen Augen auf Snape, während er sich langsam über seinen langen weißen Bart strich.

Auch Snape schien für einen kurzen Moment nachzudenken, doch schließlich antwortete er dem Direktor wahrheitsgemäß. „Es gibt eine Vermutung." Gab er zögerlich zu.

Gespannt richtete der Direktor seinen Blick auf den Tränkemeister und bedeutete diesem mit einem leichten Nicken fort zu fahren.

„Miss Granger hat vor ein paar Tagen selbst diese These aufgestellt." Fuhr er mit ruhiger und tiefer Stimme fort. „Sie hatte vermutet, dass sie vielleicht besessen sein könnte."

Eine Weile lang blickte Dumbledore nachdenklich vor sich hin, schien sich diese Information, diese Option durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen. „Ich nehme an, Hermine hatte einen triftigen Grund dies anzunehmen." Stellte er schließlich sachlich fest.

Snape schnaubte leise in sich hinein. Denn so wirklich glauben, dass diese Worte ihr in den Mund gelegt wurden sind, konnte er es noch immer nicht.

„Seit ein paar Tagen hat sich Miss Granger… nun sagen wir mal, sehr seltsam verhalten."

„Inwiefern?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

„Sie hat Dinge gesagt, die sie angeblich nicht sagen wollte." Gab er nun etwas spitz zurück.

Nun offensichtlich noch neugieriger hakte der Direktor erneut nach. „Was genau hat sie denn gesagt?"

„Das ist nicht so wichtig." Versuchte Snape sich noch irgendwie zu retten, doch er wusste, dass Albus nun nicht mehr locker lassen würde.

„Ich denke schon, dass die Worte, die sie gesprochen haben soll, von großer Bedeutung sind Severus." Erwiderte der Ältere mit einem freundlichen Funkeln in den Augen.

Snape knurrte in sich hinein. Dieser alte Mann wusste doch schon wieder alles, noch bevor er es ihm erzählt hatte. „Miss Granger hat mich mehrmals sehr vertraut angesprochen." Meinte er knapp und hoffte nun wirklich, dass dies als Information reichen würde.

„Diese Sache betrifft also auch dich." Stellte Dumbledore nun mit einem Lächeln fest.

Snapes Blick verfinsterte sich deutlich. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was daran so komisch ist." Raunte er Albus beleidigt entgegen.

„Gar nichts mein Lieber, gar nichts." Versuchte Albus zu beschwichtigen, was aber nur bedingt klappte. Denn noch immer machte Snape einen sehr zerknirschten Eindruck.

„Würdest du mir verraten, was genau Hermine zu dir gesagt hat?" fragte Albus schließlich doch. Und das nicht ohne ein amüsiertes Funkeln in den Augen.

„Ist das so wichtig?" raunte Snape zurück.

„Nun, das hatten wir doch gerade." Gab Albus ruhig zurück und brachte Snape damit um den Verstand.

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, was Miss Granger so von sich gegeben hat." Ereiferte sich der Tränkemeister.

„Aber nur so im Allgemeinen." Gab der Direktor zurück.

Snape hätte sich die Haare raufen können. Er hatte Albus hierher bestellt, um zu helfen und nicht, um dumme Fragen zu stellen.

„Albus!" fauchte Snape seinen Mentor nun ungehalten an. „Das tut wirklich nichts zur Sache! Und Miss Granger hilft es in ihrem jetzigen Zustand auch nicht weiter."

Abermals strich sich der alte Zauberer über seinen Bart und schien zu überlegen. „Du hast Recht mein Junge." Lenkte der Direktor schließlich ein.

„Was gedenkst du nun zu tun?" fragte Dumbledore schließlich und schielte dabei unverhohlen zu der kleinen Phiole mit dem Trank gegen Besessenheit.

Snape musste den Blick seines Mentors nicht erst folgen, um zu wissen, wo dieser nun hinsah. Und so stöhnte er nur resigniert auf, erhob sich und erfasste die Phiole. „Ich habe Miss Grangers Theorie der Besessenheit verfolgt und ihr einen Trank dagegen gebraut." Erklärte er kurz und knapp.

„Und was ist, wenn Hermines Theorie nicht stimmt?" ließ Albus seine Zweifel verlauten.

„Dann können wir wenigstens diesen Aspekt ausschließen." Konterte Snape mit dunkler Stimme. „Ich werde ihr den Trank jetzt verabreichen." Informierte er den Direktor kurz und machte dabei deutlich, dass er sich von diesem Vorhaben nicht abbringen lassen würde.

„Also schön." Meinte Dumbledore ruhig. „Ich werde dich begleiten."

Snape nickte seinem Besucher nur knapp zu, bevor er sich seinen Umhang überwarf und mit Albus und der Phiole in der Hand seine Privaträume verließ.


	11. Nachtwache

**11. Nachtwache **

Stumm sahen Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape auf die junge Frau, die so kränklich und schwach vor ihnen lag. Der Tränkemeister hatte ihr vor ein paar Minuten das tiefviolette Gebräu eingeflößt, doch seitdem war noch nichts geschehen.

Keine Bewegung, kein Zucken, noch nicht einmal die kleinste Regung war von Hermine zu vernehmen.

Snape seufzte laut auf. „Damit wäre wohl klar, dass Miss Granger nicht besessen ist."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich mich darüber nun freuen soll." Ließ Albus mit besorgter Miene verlauten.

Snape blieb daraufhin stumm, doch auch er überlegte sich gerade, ob das nun gut oder schlecht war. Besessenheit ist nicht gerade das Angenehmste, was einem widerfahren kann und es ist auch nur sehr schwer zu kurieren. Doch immerhin hätten sie dann gewusst, was die junge Frau in dieses tiefe Koma gerissen hatte. Und so standen sie wieder am Anfang ihrer Vermutungen.

*****

Die Tage vergingen, doch an Hermines Zustand änderte sich nicht das Geringste. Tag und Nacht wurde die junge Frau überwacht, mehrmals täglich von Poppy untersucht. Selbst ein Spezialist aus dem St. Mungos konnte nicht weiterhelfen.

Auch Snapes Versuche die Gryffindor wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen, scheiterten kläglich. Er hatte in den letzten drei Tagen unzählige Tränke für alle möglichen Flüche und Krankheiten gebraut, die ihn eingefallen waren. Doch keiner der Zaubertränke hatte auch nur die geringste Wirkung gezeigt.

Harry, Ron und Ginny wachten täglich an Hermines Krankenbett, erzählten ihr Geschichten, berichteten ihr über den Alltag auf Hogwarts, den Unterricht, spielten ihr sogar Lieder vor. Doch nichts halft. Die junge Frau blieb in diesem bewusstlosen Zustand.

Snape hatte in dieser Zeit begonnen, sich Vorwürfe zu machen. Er hasste dieses Gefühl, hatte es noch nie wirklich empfunden und bei einer Schülerin schon mal gar nicht. Aber sein Gewissen war da wohl anderer Meinung und bombardierte ihn mit diesem unangenehmen Gefühl.

Selbst das Brauen der Tränke und die gemeinsamen Nachforschungen nach dem Unbekannten mit Poppy und Albus konnten dieses Gefühl nicht bändigen. Niemand wusste von diesem Gefühl. Noch nicht einmal Albus schien zu ahnen, was Snape fühlte und wie aufgewühlt er war. Und doch verspürte er den Drang, mit jemanden darüber zu sprechen.

Dies war ebenfalls etwas ganz Neues für den Tränkemeister. Er kannte den Drang nicht, sich jemanden mitteilen zu wollen. Er haderte mit sich, doch schließlich traf er eine Entscheidung. Er zog sich seinen Gehrock an, packte seinen Zauberstab ein und verließ seine Wohnräume.

Mit fließenden Bewegungen schritt er über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, die bereits von der Dunkelheit des Abends umhüllt waren. Ein starker Wind fegte über die saftigen Wiesen und ließen Snapes langen schwarzen Umhang sich wie einen Nebelschleier aufbäumen.

Zielstrebig schritt er über die Grenze zum verbotenen Wald, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihn niemand folgte. Bereits nach einigen Minuten hatte er den Platz erreicht, der von den mächtigen Bäumen des Waldes gesäumt wurde.

Er hielt inne und zog seinen Zauberstab. Sofort begann sein Herz wie wild zu schlagen und ein bereits bekanntes Kribbeln zog sich durch seinen schlanken Körper. Dann richtete er den Stab auf einen Punkt in der Luft vor ihm und wisperte „Expecto Patronum".

Ein silberner Strahl löste sich aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabs und formte sich zu einer wunderschönen Hirschkuh. Schlank und grazil stand das weiß leuchtende Wesen vor dem Tränkemeister und blickte ihn mit großen und sanften Rehaugen an.

„Kannst du mir helfen Lily?" fragte Snape in die Stille hinein und versuchte das Zittern in seiner Stimme zu unterdrücken. Doch er konnte die Aufregung deutlich in seiner sonoren Stimme mitschwingen hören.

Die Hirschkuh schloss bedächtig ihre Augen, neigte sanft ihren Kopf und verharrte so in dieser Position. Langsam löste sich ein glitzernder Schwaden von dem grazilen Körper des Rehs und umhüllte dieses, bis es vollkommen von dem Nebel verdeckt war.

Nach einer Weile löste sich der weiße Dunst wieder auf und gab die Gestalt einer jungen Frau mit leuchtend grünen Augen frei. Langsam schritt Lily auf Snape zu und erfasste zart seine Hand. „Du machst dir Sorgen um das Mädchen." Hallte es schließlich in Snapes Kopf wieder.

Er hatte vor einigen Jahren herausgefunden, dass ein ausgebildeter Legilimentiker, wie er es war, auch die Fähigkeit besaß, mit Patroni zu kommunizieren – wenn auch nur mental.

Schuldbewusst senkte er seinen Kopf. „Ich fühle mich für ihren jetzigen Zustand mitverantwortlich." Antwortete er auf demselben Weg. Er musste Lily nicht fragen, woher sie davon wusste. Sie war sein Patronus und somit ein Teil seiner Magie, ein Teil von ihm. Ein Patronus besitzt die Fähigkeiten, die Gefühle seines Besitzers aufzunehmen und wiederzugeben.

„Du hättest ihr nicht helfen können." meinte Lily sanft und verstärkte den Druck um seine Hand.

„Aber ich hätte mir wenigstens ihre Sorgen und Vermutungen anhören können." Seine Gedanken waren hart und dies spiegelte sich in der Ausdrucksweise seiner gedachten Worte wieder.

.

Ein sanftes Lächeln überzog Lilys Mund. „Du bist nicht der Typ Mensch, der sich die Sorgen anderer anhört. Und schon gar nicht, wenn sie von einer Gryffindor kommen."

„Von einer nervenden, besserwisserischen Gryffindor." Verbesserte er mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen.

Die junge Frau blickte ihr Gegenüber nur schweigend, aber dennoch mit einer herzlichen Güte in den grünen Augen an.

Snape kannte diesen Blick. Er bedeutete nichts anderes, als: Wenn du dich schlecht fühlst, dann mach es wieder gut. Er seufzte leise in die Nacht hinein. „Was soll ich tun?" fragte er leicht resigniert.

„Vielleicht solltest du versuchen, ihr nicht nur durch Tränkebrauen zu helfen." Erwiderte Lily mit einem zwinkernden Auge.

Erbost sah der Tränkemeister sie an. „Ich soll mich um sie kümmern?" fragte er nach und hoffte inständig, dass er Lilys Vorschlag missverstanden hatte.

„Du warst offensichtlich der Grund, warum sie in diesen Zustand gefallen ist. Wahrscheinlich bist du dann gleichzeitig auch das Heilmittel." Erklärte die junge Frau mit ruhiger Stimme.

Snape verzog leicht sein Gesicht. Ihm gefiel diese Idee überhaupt nicht. Er sollte für ihre Heilung verantwortlich sein können? Irgendwie war ihm das zu… persönlich.

„Es ist deine Entscheidung Sev." Setzte Lily noch nach, was ihm nun auch nicht weiterhalf.

Snape schnaubte daraufhin nur und blickte die junge Frau an, als ob sie ihm gerade vorgeschlagen hätte, sich mit James Potter auszusöhnen.

„Ich kann es versuchen." Meinte er nach einer Weile. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass meine Anwesenheit ihr in irgendeiner Art helfen wird."

Lily nickte daraufhin nur zart, scheinbar zufrieden, dass Severus überhaupt eingelenkt hatte.

Langsam hob sie ihre Hand und strich vorsichtig über seine Wange. Eine gewaltige Gänsehaut durchfuhr seinen Körper und die bereits wohlbekannte Sehnsucht nach Liebe und dieser Frau nahmen wieder Überhand.

„Ich glaube fest an dich Sev." Wisperte sie Snape in sein Ohr, bevor sich Lily wieder auflöste.

Wie jedes Mal nach solch einer Begegnung mit ihr fühlte er sich ausgelaugter und einsamer als zuvor. Und ebenso wie jedes Mal wünschte er sich, er könnte ihr einfach folgen. Irgendwohin, dort wo sie war. Doch dann kam ihm immer der Gedanke, dass auch James dort seine würde und das schmerzte mehr, als alles andere.

Dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit unterdrückend, machte er sich auf den Rückweg. Er dachte über Lilys Worte nach und wog ihren Vorschlag ab. Er glaubte wirklich nicht daran, dass das etwas bringen würde. Doch er hatte Lily gesagt, dass er es versuchen würde.

Und so lenkte er, als er Hogwarts wieder betreten hatte, Richtung Krankenstation ein. Er hoffte nur, dass Poppy in ihrem Büro schon schlafen würde. Denn er wollte ihr nicht wirklich erklären, warum er mitten in der Nach bei Miss Granger war.

Wirklich erklären konnte er sich das selber nicht. Geschweige denn jemand anderen. Vorsichtig stob er die Flügeltür zur Krankenstation auf und trat mit leisen Schritten ein. Vor dem Büro der Medihexe blieb er stehen und versuchte auszumachen, ob sie noch wach war.

Er musste das Büro beinahe betreten, bevor er einen Blick auf Poppy werfen konnte. Er dankte den Göttern, dass seine Gebete erhört wurden. Die Medihexe schlief tatsächlich tief und fest auf ihrer provisorischen Liege, die sie sich vor Jahren einmal hatte in die Krankenstation bringen lassen.

Leise entfernte sich Snape von ihrem Büro und ging zu dem behangenen Bett rüber. Kurz zögerte er, doch dann schob er den weißen Stoff beiseite und schlüpfte hindurch. Hermine lag unverändert vor ihm.

Nichts hatte sich geändert, ihr Zustand war noch immer sehr labil. Poppy hatte vor ein paar Tagen verlauten lassen, dass sie sich nicht sicher sein konnten, dass Hermine dies überleben würde. Snape war dabei sehr übel geworden und hatte sich nur schwer beherrschen können, sein Frühstück drin zu behalten.

Einen Moment lang war ihm ziemlich unbehaglich zumute, doch schließlich erinnerte er sich, dass die junge Frau wahrscheinlich nie mitbekommen würde, dass er hier war – mitten in der Nacht.

Und so zog er sich einen Stuhl heran, der immer für Besucher bereit stand und setzte sich dicht neben das Bett seiner Schülerin. Doch jetzt wo er hier saß, wusste er abermals nicht, was zu tun war. Was verlangte man von ihm? Was durfte er tun und was war zu vertraut?

_Zu vertraut?_ Meldete sich einmal mehr sein Gewissen. _Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du bereits über sie hergefallen bist?_

Auch wieder wahr, dachte sich der Tränkemeister nur zerknirscht und nahm dann eine entspanntere Haltung ein. Seine Augen fixierten ihr bleiches Gesicht, welches von dem tiefbraunen Haar gesäumt wurde. Eine einzelne Strähne hatte sich in ihrem Gesicht verirrt und wäre Hermine wach gewesen, hätte sie diese sicherlich gestört.

Und ganz nebenbei: Snape störte diese Strähne auch irgendwie. Eine ganze Weile lang starrte er auf die verirrte Locke, doch schließlich überwand er sich und streckte seine Hand aus, um der jungen Frau die Strähne aus dem Gesicht zu streichen.

Ihr Haar fühlte sich trotz allem seidig weich an. Doch als er aus Versehen ihre Haut mit seiner Hand berührte, schrak er ein Stückchen zurück. Sie war eiskalt. Sofort fühlte Snape den Puls der jungen Frau, der zwar schwach, aber immerhin da war.

Aber dennoch machte ihm ihre niedrige Körpertemperatur Sorgen. Noch einmal legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange und auf ihre Stirn. Doch er hatte sich nicht geirrt. Hermine war eiskalt.

Daraufhin zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Wärmezauber über die junge Frau. Er war sich bewusst, dass das nicht viel helfen würde, aber irgendetwas musste er doch tun.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Lilys Worte. _Wahrscheinlich bist du dann gleichzeitig auch das Heilmittel._

Erneut zögerte er kurz, doch dann gab er seiner inneren Eingebung nach und griff nach ihrer kleinen Hand. Er verbarg diese in seiner und spendete ihr somit etwas von seiner Körperwärme.

„Miss Granger" flüsterte er. „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie mich hören können, aber Sie müssen kämpfen, hören Sie? Wir können Ihnen nicht helfen. Nur Sie können sich aus diesem Koma befreien." Kurz hielt er inne und horchte, ob noch immer alles um ihn herum ruhig war. Als er nichts Außergewöhnliches vernehmen konnte, sprach er weiter, auch wenn er sich ehrlich gesagt, ziemlich dumm dabei vorkam. Er war halt nicht für solche Dinge geschaffen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie es schaffen können. Sie sind doch sonst auch so ein penetranter Dickschädel und beißen sich an den Sachen fest, die sie als wichtig und vor allem richtig erachten." Beinahe hätte er selbst über seine Worte schmunzeln müssen. Konnte er sich doch leibhaftig vorstellen, wie erbost und beleidigt ihn diese junge Frau jetzt angesehen hätte, wenn sie seine Worte gehört hätte.

Stille war wieder eingekehrt. Er hatte ihr nichts weiter zu sagen und so verstärkte er nur sanft den Druck um ihre Hand und ließ sich im Stuhl weiter zurücksinken.

Und plötzlich passierte etwas. Etwas, was dem Tränkemeister verborgen blieb, da seine Augen auf das blasse Gesicht der Gryffindor gerichtet waren. Ein zartes blaues Licht löste sich aus Snapes Hand und ging auf Hermines über, kroch den Arm entlang und schien sich dann in ihr aufzulösen. Es war nur ein sanfter Schimmer, aber dennoch bewirkte er etwas Großes. Er weckte Hermines Unterbewusstsein.


	12. Bleib bei mir

**12. Bleib bei mir **

Tief im Inneren ihres Körpers erwachte die junge Frau wieder. Sie konnte etwas spüren. Etwas Warmes, sehr Angenehmes. Es gab ihr ein Gefühl des Vertrauens, der Sicherheit. Sie versuchte zu ergründen, was das für ein Gefühl war, versuchte herauszufinden, von wo es kam. Doch ihr Geist war noch zu schwach, um dieses sanfte Gefühl zuordnen zu können.

Die dröhnende Schwärze, in der Hermine eingelullt war, machte ihr stark zu schaffen. Diese Dunkelheit war kräftezehrend und beängstigend. Sie versuchte sich irgendwie daraus zu befreien, brachte all ihre Kraft auf, um ihre Augen öffnen oder sich anders bemerkbar machen zu können.

Doch nichts geschah. Hermine wollte schon aufgeben, erneut in diese tiefe Ohnmacht fallen, als sie plötzlich etwas auffing. Bunte Farben bildeten sich schließlich aus der Schwärze heraus und vermischten sich immer mehr zu einer bestimmten Szenerie.

Sie sah einen Raum. Einen kleinen, ziemlich unordentlichen Raum. Dieser war nur spärlich eingerichtet. Lediglich ein klappriger Tisch, ein Stuhl, ein altes gelbes Sofa, welches schon an einigen Stellen zerrissen war und ein Kleiderschrank, dem die Türen fehlten, hatten ihren Platz in dem tristen Raum gefunden.

Die Wände waren kahl. Noch nicht einmal Tapete war an die graue Betonwand geklebt worden. Das Fenster, welches die einzige Lichtquelle in diesem Zimmer zu sein schien, war mit einem dicken dunkelgrauen Stoff verhangen und verhinderte somit das Eindringen des Tageslichts.

Nur eine einzige Person befand sich in diesem Raum. Es war eine junge Frau mit langen braunen Haaren, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden worden waren. Sie hatte tiefbraune Augen und einen zarten Teint, der ihr etwas Ebenmäßiges verlieh.

Die Frau trug eine blaue Jeans und ein schwarzes enges Shirt. In ihrer Hand hielt sie ihren Zauberstab, mit dem sie nervös herumspielte. Erst jetzt realisierte Hermines Unterbewusstsein, dass es sich um sie selbst handelte.

Sie stand ziemlich verloren und mit traurigem Blick in diesem Raum. Es fühlte sich seltsam an, sich selbst so zu sehen. Es war vertraut und doch so fremd.

Nach einer ganzen Weile kam Bewegung in die junge Frau. Sie legte ihren Zauberstab auf den wackeligen Tisch, um sich anschließend auf diesen abzustützen. Ihren Kopf ließ sie zwischen ihren Armen hängen, ihre Schultern hingen schlaff und kraftlos herunter.

Man konnte die Sorgen, die Hermine befallen hatten, deutlich sehen. Die Angst war greifbar, schien sich wie ein riesiges Ungeheuer, mit spitzen gelben Reißzähnen über der jungen Frau aufzubauen.

Ihr schlanker Körper begann zu zittern. Sie presste sich eine Hand vor die Augen, versuchte ihren Gefühlen Herr zu werden. Doch man konnte deutlich sehen, dass Hermine nur verlieren konnte.

Plötzlich war ein Quietschen zu vernehmen. Aufgeschreckt durch dieses Geräusch, richtete sich die junge Frau auf und drehte sich um. Sie erstarrte augenblicklich. Das Quietschen war von dem Öffnen der Tür gekommen. Jemand hatte den Raum betreten. Jemand stand nun, nur wenige Schritte von der jungen Frau entfernt, vor ihr.

Ein großer schlanker Mann blickte Hermine aus tiefen Augen an. Er trug lange schwarze Gewänder, die völlig zerrissen und teilweise blutgetränkt waren. Allem Anschein nach war es nicht sein Blut, da der Mann eine aufrechte Haltung hatte, keine Schmerzen zu haben schien.

Lange sahen sich beide Personen einfach nur an. Schwarze Augen versanken in haselnussbraune. Hoffnung kehrte in Hermines Augen zurück und die Erleichterung machte sich in ihrem jungen Körper breit.

Schwer atmend standen sie sich gegenüber. Sie atmeten die staubige Luft des Raumes ein, die mit einem Mal so befreiend, so frisch und herrlich zu sein schien. Langsamen Schrittes ging der Mann auf Hermine zu, jedoch ohne diesen knisternden Blickkontakt auch nur für eine Sekunde zu unterbrechen.

Ihre Lippen formten stumm ein einziges Wort. _Severus._

Er schluckte hart, verschmolz nun gänzlich mit ihren Augen, mit ihrer Seele, die seiner so ähnlich zu sein schien. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter. Hermines Herz trommelte wild gegen ihre Brust.

Schließlich hatten seine Lippen ihr Ziel erreicht. Vorsichtig und sanft lagen sie auf den ihren, küssten sie langsam, zurückhaltend.

Die junge Frau hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und sich in den Kuss noch etwas unsicher hineingelehnt. Ihre Arme hingen an ihrem Körper hinunter, bewegten sich keinen Zentimeter. Allein ihre Lippen berührten sich, vereinten somit diese beiden Menschen.

Vorsichtig löste er sich von der jungen Frau, doch er verharrte dicht vor ihrem Gesicht, suchte ihren Blick, der ihm sagen sollte, was sie fühlte. Und er schien zu finden, was er gesucht hatte, denn nach einem kurzen Moment des Innehaltens, erfasste er zart ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie mit einer Sehnsucht, die selbst dem Betrachter den Atem raubte.

Hermine legte ihre Hände auf seine Brust, drückte sich eng an den Mann heran, dem ihre Sehnsucht und ihre Sorge gegolten hatten. Es war der erste Kuss, den diese beiden Personen miteinander teilten. So vorsichtig und erforschend, so sanft und zerbrechlich.

Langsam begann diese romantische Szene zu verschwimmen. Es wurde dunkler, jedoch nicht so schwarz, wie die Ohnmacht. Bäume bildeten sich heraus, ein dunkler mit Regenwolken behangender Himmel, eine gigantische Wiese und Hogwarts im Hintergrund.

Trotz der Dunkelheit, die dort herrschte, konnte man alles sehen, alles erblicken. Unzählige Feuer und Flüche, die durch die Gegend geschickt wurden und immer wieder Zauberer zu Boden streckten, erhellten das Schlachtfeld.

Bunte Lichter flammten immer wieder auf, tauchten die Umgebung in ein trügerisch buntes Farbenmeer.

Zahlreiche Todesser kämpften gegen den Orden und schienen dabei zahlenmäßig überlegen zu sein. Immer wieder wurden Ordensmitglieder verletz, fielen zu Boden oder starben vor den Augen der anderen einen qualvollen Tod.

Und inmitten dieser kämpfenden Meute lagen zwei Personen, an denen dieser Kampf vorbeizuziehen zog. Severus Snape lag bewegungslos am Boden. Seine Haut war aschfahl und hatte einen gräulichen Schimmer angenommen. Seine Lippen waren spröde, seine Augen stumpf und müde. Sein Atem ging flach, teilweise setzte er sogar aus.

Dicht neben ihn saß Hermine. Mit Tränen in den braunen Augen hielt sie zitternd seine Hand, versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Offensichtlich war der Tränkemeister schwer verwundet. Seine Kräfte schwanden von Minute zu Minute.

„Du solltest… dich in… Sicherheit bringen." Flüsterte er der jungen Frau an seiner Seite zu. Sie waren gefährdet, da zahlreiche Todesflüche nur dicht an ihnen vorbei flogen, doch Hermine schüttelte nur wehement ihren Kopf.

„Ich gehe nirgendwo ohne dich hin." Antwortete sie in einem Ton, der Severus verdeutlichte, dass er sie nicht von hier wegbekommen würde.

„Ich gehe… hier nicht mehr weg." Hauchte er ihr schwach entgegen und erfasste dabei zart ihre Hand. „Aber du… hast die Chance weiterzuleben."

Eine dicke Träne kullerte Hermine die Wange hinunter. Man konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, wie hart sie gegen die salzige Flüssigkeit ankämpfte.

„Bitte nicht weinen… nicht wegen mir." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Ihre braunen Augen trafen traurig auf seine stumpfen. Ein paar Mal setzte sie an, zu sprechen, doch sie schien nicht mehr die Kraft dazu aufbringen zu können. Und so hob sie schließlich seine Hand zu ihrem Gesicht hoch und legte diese zart gegen ihre Wange.

Für einen kurzen seligen Moment schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen, schien diese sanfte, wahrscheinlich letzte Berührung dieses Mannes zu genießen, in sich aufzunehmen.

Mit letzter Kraft schaffte es Severus Snape Hermine zu sich herunter zu ziehen, nah zu seinen Lippen. Er blickte sie an und ein letzter lebendiger Funke glühte in seinen Augen auf, als er sanft ihre Lippen küsste. Ein letztes Mal, bevor er dieses kostbare Geschenk hier in dieser Welt lassen musste.

Dann lösten sich seine Lippen von ihren. Ein letzter liebevoller Blick, ein letztes zart gehauchtes _Ich liebe dich_. Dann schlossen sich die Augen des dunklen Mannes – für immer.

Die junge Frau an seiner Seite erstarrte. Mehrere Momente lang blickte sie einfach nur den Mann an, den sie so sehr liebte, der aber nun nicht mehr bei ihr war. Stumm bahnten sich die Tränen einen Weg über ihr Gesicht. Hermine brachte keinen Laut von sich. Zu tief schien der Schock zu sein. Fest umklammerte sie seine Hand, drückte diese, hoffte ihn dadurch wieder aufzuwecken. Doch Severus´ Körper blieb leblos.

Wieder wurde es schwarz. Alles verschwand, nur das Gefühl seiner Hand in ihrer blieb. Sie umschloss diese noch fester, wollte an ihr festhalten, seinen Körperkontakt nicht verlieren. Und plötzlich geschah etwas Wunderbares. Etwas, womit Hermine nie im Leben mehr gerechnet hätte. Seine Hand erwiderte, wenn auch sehr vorsichtig, ihren Druck.

Überwältigt von dieser Geste, schreckte die junge Frau mit einem gerufenen _Severus_ hoch, saß nun kerzengerade in ihrem Krankenbett.

Severus Snape blickte seine Schülerin völlig überrascht an. Er glaubte erst zu träumen oder sich schon irgendetwas einzubilden. Dass er ihre Hand hielt und sie ihn eben _Severus _genannt hatte, schien er noch gar nicht richtig realisiert zu haben. Das einzige, was für ihn in diesem Moment zählte war, dass Hermine tatsächlich wieder erwacht war.

„Severus." Wiederholte die junge Frau abermals schwach seinen Namen.

Und dieses Mal registrierte auch der Tränkemeister die vertraute Anrede. Noch immer völlig von dieser ganzen Situation überrumpelt, blickte er Hermine einfach nur an. Ihr Gesicht war schweißgebadet und ihre Wangen hatten eine gesunde rosafarbene Färbung angenommen. Ihre Rehaugen blickten ihn leicht überrascht an. Sie schienen ihn förmlich abzutasten.

„Ich werde Madam Pomfrey holen." Erwiderte er schließlich, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte.

Doch Hermine ließ ihn nicht gehen. Noch immer hielt sie seine Hand fest und ihre Augen sahen ihn flehend an. „Bitte geh nicht." Wisperte sie und Snape hatte das Gefühl, etwas in ihm würde sich zusammenziehen.

Eigentlich hätte er seine Schülerin für diese Frechheit, ihn abermals zu duzen, zusammenstauchen müssen. Doch aus irgendeinem für ihn nicht erfindlichen Grund, nickte er ihr nur zart zu und setzte sich wieder auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett.

So langsam ordneten sich auch Hermines Gedanken wieder. Sie realisierte, dass der Mann neben ihr, nicht derselbe war, den sie gerade hatte sterben sehen. Denn neben ihr saß ihr Lehrer und nicht der Mann, den sie offenbar geliebt hatte.

Peinlich berührt von ihrem Verhalten, wandte sie den Blick von ihm ab. „Ich… ich habe Sie sterben sehen." sagte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein. Ihr Tränkeprofessor war ungewöhnlich still und sie wusste nicht, ob sie sich darüber freuen sollte oder nicht.

Stumm sah er die Gryffindor an. Innerlich stöhnte er leise auf. Er hatte irgendwie gehofft, dass Hermines seltsames Verhalten durch ihren komatösen Schlaf ausgestanden wäre, doch nun fing die Gryffindor schon wieder damit an.

„Sie haben geträumt." War das einzige, was er ihr zu sagen hatte und entzog dabei seine Hand ihrer. Nebenbei grübelte er über die Tatsache nach, dass sie ihn jetzt wieder gesiezt hatte. Wurde einer aus dieser Gryffindor schlau!

Hermine schüttelte wild ihren Kopf. „Das war kein Traum." Widersprach sie ihrem Lehrer. „Es war zu real."

Langsam wurde Snape wirklich sauer. Da war die Granger gerade mal ein paar Minuten wach und schon ging das ganze Theater von vorne los.

„Aber wie Sie sehen, sitze ich ziemlich lebendig vor Ihnen. Ergo KANN ich also nicht tot sein." Sprach er nun mit spürbar gereizter Stimme.

Hermine schluckte aufgrund seiner zurückgekehrten Härte, aber dennoch wollte sie sich nicht einschüchtern lassen.

„Sie verstehen nicht Sir." Ereiferte sich die junge Frau, nun ebenfalls wütend aufgrund seiner Sturheit. „Das war kein Traum, sondern eine Vision."

„Hören Sie auf mit dem Nonsens Granger." Unterbrach er sie harsch. „Sie sollten sich jetzt besser ausruhen." Sprach er und erhob sich zum gehen. Es wäre wohl besser, wenn Poppy mal nach ihr sehen würde.

„Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie in meinen Armen gestorben sind!" schrie sie ihn an.

Sofort erstarrte er wie Eis. Langsam drehte er sich wieder zu der jungen Frau um. Seine Miene war emotionslos, seine Augen kalt. „Ich glaube kaum, dass das je eintreten wird Granger. Denn ich kann mir durchaus einen besseren Tod als den in ihren Armen vorstellen."

Rums! Das hatte gesessen. Ungläubig blickte Hermine ihn an. Warum war er immer so? Warum konnte er nicht einmal nett sein? Verbissen versuchte sie ihre Traurigkeit zu überspielen. Mit funkelndem Trotz in den noch müden Augen blickte sie Snape an. „Vielleicht haben sie Recht." Gab sie spitz zurück. „Ich kann mir auch nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass Sie mir je gesägt hätten, dass Sie mich lieben."

Innerlich triumphierte Hermine, als sie seine Gesichtszüge sah, die ihm kurz entglitten. Panik stand in seinen schwarzen Augen geschrieben. Panik und Wut.

Doch leider hatte sich der Meister der Zaubertränke viel zu schnell wieder unter Kontrolle. Ganz zu Hermines Leidwesen.

„Eher würde ich mir einen Unverzeihlichen anhexen." Spie er ihr gehässig entgegen.

Wütend funkelte sie ihn an. „Das können Sie ja auch wenigstens."

Seine Augen formten sich zu Schlitzen. „Wie meine Sie das?" fragte er bedrohlich leise und Hermine musste wirklich all ihren Gryffindormut zusammenkratzen, um jetzt nicht den Augenkontakt zu ihm zu unterrechen.

„Sie sind zwar dazu imstande, einen mächtigen Zauber heraufzubeschwören, aber Sie werden es nie schaffen, jemanden zu sagen, dass Sie ihn lieben!"

Eine beängstigende Stille breitete sich zwischen den beiden Personen aus, die sich nun mit böse funkelnden Augen anblickten.

Snape fühlte, wie sie mit diesen Worten in ihm etwas angegriffen hatte, dass er nicht bewältigen konnte. Es war ein empfindlicher Punkt, den sie getroffen hatte. Doch nie im Leben würde er ihr das zeigen.

„Seien Sie froh, dass sie gerade erst aus einem wochenlangen Koma erwacht sind. Andernfalls hätte ich jetzt für nichts garantieren können." Raunte er ihr mit dunkler Stimme entgegen, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut bescherte, die sie so noch nie empfunden hatte.

Hermine kam nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass sie etwas überrascht über seine Rücksicht war. Es hätte ihm doch egal sein können, dass sie gerade erst aus dem Koma erwacht war.

Plötzlich schoss ein Gedanke durch ihren etwas verwirrten und müden Kopf. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihren Lehrer an und ohne noch länger darüber nachzudenken, verbalisierte sich auch sogleich die Frage in ihrem Kopf. „Warum sind Sie eigentlich hier?"

Innerlich verdrehte Snape genervt die Augen. Erstens wegen dem plötzlichen Themenwechsel und zweitens, weil er auf diese Frage schon längst gewartet hatte. „Ich habe Sie mitbehandelt." Gab er ohne Umschweife zu.

Nun, das war nicht völlig richtig. Denn eigentlich war er ja in dieser Nacht bei ihr gewesen, um… ja warum eigentlich? Schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken, der sich als zu sozial herauszustellen drohte.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war, aber sie beschloss, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Dieser erneute Disput mit Snape hatte ihr Kraft gekostet. Kraft, die sie nicht hatte. Und das machte sich nun bemerkbar. In ihrem Kopf begann sich alles zu drehen, ihre Augen waren schwer wie Blei und fielen ihr immer wieder zu.

Snape bemerkte, wie Hermine die Kraft verlor und gleichzeitig wieder beängstigend blass wurde. Leicht genervt über die Tatsache, dass sie es beide nicht einmal fünf Minuten geschafft hatte, sich nicht zu streiten, ging er zu seiner Schülerin rüber und drückte sie sanft aber bestimmt zurück in die Kissen.

„Sie legen sich jetzt besser wieder hin und ruhen sich aus. Und ich werde Poppy holen." Sprach er in bester Lehrermanier.

Hermine hatte dem nichts mehr entgegenzusetzen. Sie merkte weder, wie Snape ihren Krankenbereich verließ noch wie Poppy nach ihr sah und sie, so weit das möglich war, untersuchte. Denn Hermine war schon lange wieder in einen tiefen aber dieses Mal erholsamen Schlaf gefallen.


	13. Schwere Zeiten

**13. Schwere Zeiten **

Bereits vier Tage später nahm Hermine wieder am Unterricht teil. Poppy hatte ihr davon dringend abgeraten und gemeint, dass sie sich besser noch ein paar Tage ausruhen sollte. Doch wie Hermine nun einmal so war, konnte sie nicht länger einfach so still liegen bleiben und nichts tun.

Körperlich fühlte sie sich dank der diversen Aufpäppelungstränke wieder ganz fit. Doch ihr Gemütszustand war irgendwie seltsam. Die junge Frau befand sich in einer nachdenklichen Stimmung, die sie selbst nicht richtig beschreiben konnte.

Sie war so melancholisch und innerlich aufgewühlt. Und sie kam nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass auch diese letzte Vision daran mitbeteiligt war. Diese vertrauten Gesten und Berührungen zwischen Snape und ihr gingen ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

Seine Küsse, seine Berührungen und vor allem seine letzten Worte, bevor er starb, verfolgten sie bis in ihre Träume. Sie fühlte sich seltsam beengt, wenn sie an seinen Tod dachte. Es nahm sie auf eine gewisse Weise mit.

Snape selbst hatte sie seit diesem doch sehr aufgewühlten Aufeinandertreffen nicht mehr gesehen. Er hatte sie nicht mehr besucht – warum sollte er auch – und auch die Behandlung hatte nun Poppy wieder übernommen.

Die Medihexe hatte der Gryffindor doch tatsächlich bestätigt, dass Snape sie eine ganze Zeit lang behandelt hatte. Sie erwähnte sogar, dass er zu Beginn nur äußerst widerwillig jemand anderen an sie heran gelassen hatte.

Wie Hermine mit dieser Information umgehen sollte, hatte sie bis heute noch nicht herausgefunden. Sie fand es seltsam, warum ausgerechnet er sie behandeln wollte. Doch eine logische Erklärung fand sie dafür nicht. Und schließlich hatte sie es auch aufgegeben. Es gab andere Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern musste. Zum Beispiel den versäumten Unterrichtsstoff nachzuholen.

Zwar hatten Harry und Ron alles mitgeschrieben. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, fielen die Aufzeichnungen der Jungs eher mager aus. Und so blieb der jungen Frau wohl nichts anderes übrig, als den Stoff selbst nachzuarbeiten.

Obwohl man fairer Weise erwähnen sollte, dass Hermine nicht wirklich viel nachzuholen hatte. Das Meiste wusste die Gryffindor sowieso schon.

Doch ein weiteres Problem wartete auf die junge Frau: Zaubertränke. Es war Montag morgen, Hermine war hundemüde, ihr Körper noch ein wenig geschwächt von der langen Ohnmacht und ihr Gemüt war heute auch nicht das Fitteste.

Doch sie hatte es ja selber so gewollt. Sie hätte es anders haben können. Aber gut. Irgendwann musste sie ja wieder in die Höhle des Löwen – oder passender ausgedrückt – in die Schlangengrube zurückkehren.

Mit Harry und Ron im Schlepptau, die, seit sie wieder wach war, gar nicht mehr von ihrer Seite wichen, betrat sie den Klassenraum. Snape war leider auch schon da und bemerkte natürlich, wie sie zusammen mit den beiden Jungs den Raum betrat.

„Ah, wieder unter den Lebenden Miss Granger?" ließ er auch sogleich verlauten.

Psychisch bereits angeschlagen, traf seine Häme die junge Frau heute besonders hart. Konnte die Fledermaus nicht einmal seinen Mund halten?

Ohne seine Worte auf irgendeine Weise zu kommentieren, ging sie zu ihrem Platz und ließ sich darauf nieder. Snapes erstaunter Blick, dass sie so ruhig geblieben war, entging ihr jedoch nicht.

Eigentlich konnte der Zaubertränkemeister nicht sagen, warum er sie abermals verbal attackiert hatte. Er war wirklich froh gewesen, als die Gryffindor wieder erwacht war. Ganz und gar nicht froh war er jedoch über die Tatsache gewesen, dass sie Händchen haltend neben IHM erwacht war.

Er könnte sich bis heute dafür Ohrfeigen, dass er in einem schwachen Moment, in dem seine Schuld ihn malträtiert hatte und er auf Lilys Rat gehört hatte, ihre Hand gepackt und sie leicht gedrückt hatte.

Er konnte sich wirklich glücklich schätzen, dass die junge Frau kurz nach dem Aufwachen noch so benebelt gewesen war, dass sie dieses kleine Detail offensichtlich wieder vergessen hatte. Und falls nicht, würde er ihr schon zeigen, dass mit ihm noch immer nicht zu spaßen war.

Zufrieden mit seinem eigenen Entschluss, richtete er nun wieder seine volle Aufmerksamkeit der Klasse. „Heute werden Sie einen Trank gegen Schlafstörungen braunen." Gab er ohne Umschweife bekannt und sah dabei Hermine mit einem belustigten Funkeln in den Augen an.

„Sie dürften damit ja keine Probleme haben Miss Granger." Fügte er noch gehässig an. „Mit den Schlafstörungen meine ich."

Ein unterdrücktes Kichern ging durch die Klasse und Hermine wünschte sich einmal mehr, Poppys Rat Folge geleistet zu haben. Gedemütigt senkte sie ihren Kopf. Sie hatte weder die Kraft noch den Willen, sich gegen seine verbalen Attacken zu wehren. Und so ließ sie die Häme auf sich niederrieseln.

Snape wunderte sich bereits zum zweiten Mal, warum die sonst so vorlaute Gryffindor mit einem Mal so ruhig war. Doch schonen würde er sie wegen diesem Umstand trotzdem nicht.

Eine Weile lang herrschte absolute Stille im Klassenraum. Jeder Schüler arbeitete aufmerksam an seinem Trank. Nur Hermine schaffte es nicht, sich hundertprozentig auf ihre Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Immer wieder schweiften ihre Gedanken in Gefilde ab, die nichts im Unterricht zu suchen hatten. Und dennoch konnte sie ihre Gedankengänge nicht steuern. Immer wieder dachte sie an den Snape aus ihrer letzten Vision. Diese Augen. Sie waren so sanft und liebevoll gewesen. ER war so sanft und liebevoll gewesen.

Und was stand gerade vor ihr? Ein widerlicher und ungerechter Bastard, der sich einen Spaß daraus machte, sie zu erniedrigen. Sie blickte ihren Lehrer an, der gerade in seiner Lektüre vertieft war. Seine Augen waren hart und ungerecht. In ihnen war nicht der Hauch von dem zu sehen, was ihr der Snape in ihrer Vision entgegengebracht hatte.

Und Hermine zweifelte wirklich sehr stark daran, dass ihr Lehrer je dazu fähig sein würde, so zu fühlen, so zu lieben.

Was dachte sie denn da?! Müsste sie nicht eigentlich geschockt sein, weil sie mit IHM zusammen war? Weil sie gesehen hat, wie sie sich geküsst haben? Wie er ihr gesagt hat, dass er sie liebt?

Ja, sie hätte geschockt sein müssen. Doch sie war es nicht. Und das war wiederum ein Fakt, der sie wirklich schockte. Diese Bilder, die sie gesehen hatte, haben sie berührt, irgendwo tief in ihr drin.

Doch Hermine wusste auch, dass dies nur so war, weil der Snape in ihrer Vision ein völlig anderer Mensch gewesen war. Ein liebevoller Mensch. Halt so überhaupt nicht Snape.

Dem Tränkemeister entging es natürlich nicht, dass er von der jungen Frau beobachtet wurde. Doch er würde sich hüten und jetzt seinen Blick heben, um womöglich noch in einen peinlichen Moment des sich gegenseitig Anstarrens hineinzuschliddern.

Aber er kam auch nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass ihn ihre Blicke irgendwie verärgerten. Er wusste nicht, was sie dabei dachte. Vielleicht sah sie auch einfach nur zufällig in seine Richtung. Aber er mochte es einfach nicht, so angestarrt zu werden.

Und nach mehreren Minuten hatte er dann wirklich genug. Böse hob er seinen Blick und wollte Hermine schon wegen dieser Unverschämtheit anfahren, als etwas anderes seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

In dem bronzenen Kessel von Hermine brodelte es gewaltig. Gelblicher Dampf quoll daraus und keine Sekunde später fing der Kessel an zu wackeln. Ohne noch einen Moment zu zögern, zog Snape seinen Zauberstab und ließ den Kesseln samt Inhalt augenblicklich gefrieren.

Starr vor Schreck blickte die junge Frau auf ihre Arbeit, die nun völlig ruiniert war. Doch noch schlimmer war die Tatsache, dass sie tatsächlich ihre eigentliche Aufgabe vergessen hatte. Sie hatte nur noch über ihren Lehrer nachgedacht und über den Mann, der sie scheinbar so sehr geliebt hatte.

Natürlich war Hermines Fauxpas auch von den anderen Schülern nicht unbemerkt geblieben. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen blickten ihre Mitschüler sie ein wenig überrascht an.

Erst nach mehreren Sekunden getraute sich Hermine ihren Blick von dem Kessel zu nehmen und ihn langsam in Richtung Lehrerpult wandern zu lassen. Was sie dort sah, ließ sie hart schlucken und sich wünschen, nie geboren worden zu sein.

Severus Snape stand mit seinem Zauberstab auf ihren Kessel gerichtet und wutverzerrtem Gesicht vor ihr und schien sie mit seinen Blicken zu durchstechen. Seine Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und seine gesamte Körperhaltung zeigte der jungen Frau, dass er kurz vorm Explodieren stand.

„Raus." War das einzige, was er der jungen Frau noch zu sagen hatte. Er konnte sie nicht mehr ertragen. Ihre impertinente Art, ihre verträumten Blicke, ihre Unachtsamkeit, ihr gesamtes Verhalten.

Er sah seine Schülerin kurz unter diesen einen Wort zusammenzucken. Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihn an, wartete offenbar, dass er noch etwas sagen würde. Doch er hatte nicht vor, sich zu diesem Thema weiter zu äußern. Und auch die Gryffindor schien dies nach einigen Momenten erfasst zu haben.

Langsam und mit versteinerter Miene packte sie ihre Tasche zusammen und verließ, ohne noch irgendjemanden anzusehen, den Klassenraum.

Den Rest der Unterrichtsstunde war Snape noch schlechter gelaunt, als sowieso schon. Er hätte seiner Wut gerne irgendwie Luft gemacht, doch leider stand die Möglichkeit, einen Schüler zu verhexen, nicht zur Option. Albus würde das sicherlich nicht gefallen.

Als die Schulglocke diese Katastrophenstunde endlich beendete, atmeten nicht nur die Schüler auf. Doch Snape hatte noch ein Hühnchen zu rupfen, wie man so schön bei den Muggeln sagte.

„Potter" fauchte er durch den gesamten Klassenraum.

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu seinem Lehrer um. Diesen war das erneute unhöfliche Verhalten in diesem Moment aber völlig egal. „Bringen Sie mir Granger und zwar sofort!"

Harry nickte nach mehreren Sekunden nur angedeutet und verließ dann den Klassenraum.

*****

Ganze vier Stunden später klopfte es endlich an seiner Bürotür. Wild wie ein Stier riss er die Tür auf und blickte in das etwas eingeschüchterte Gesicht von Hermine. „Haben ich Ihren Potterfreund nicht ausdrücklich gesagt, dass er Sie SOFORT zu mir schicken soll?!" blaffte er sie auch sogleich an, ohne sie hereinzulassen.

Hermine fühlte sich grausam. Mit Snape war heute wirklich nicht zu spaßen und sie hatte ausgerechnet auch noch das seltene Glück, ihn in dieser Stimmung besuchen zu „dürfen". „Ich hatte noch Unterricht Sir." Murmelte sie etwas kleinlaut und hoffte, dass dies eine gute Erklärung war.

Doch wie sich herausstellen sollte, war sie keineswegs akzeptabel für den Zaubertränkeprofessor. „Das ist mir relativ egal Granger. Wenn ich sage, sie sollen sofort kommen, dann meine ich nicht erst vier Stunden später."

Wütend ging er in sein Büro zurück und Hermine folgte ihn mit kleinen unsicheren Schritten. Der jungen Frau fiel es heute besonders schwer, ihrem Lehrer Kontra zu bieten. Sie wusste nicht genau warum, aber seit sie diese Vision von diesem liebevollen Snape gehabt hatte, schien sie zu versuchen, auch in ihrem Lehrer diese Seite zu finden.

„Sie können sich sicherlich denken, warum Sie hier sind?" fragte er seine Schülerin mit harter Stimme.

„Ja Sir." Kam es nur leise zurück.

Snape zog seine Brauen zusammen. Seit wann war diese Göre so gehörig? Sie hatte sich doch sonst nichts von ihm bieten lassen.

„Können Sie mir Ihr Verhalten von heute erklären?"

Hermine schluckte hart. „Ich… ich konnte mich nicht konzentrieren." Erklärte sie mit leicht zitternder Stimme. Ihr Blick war zu Boden gerichtet.

„Das kann ich mir gut vorstellen. Wenn Sie Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit die ganze Zeit über auf mich und nicht auf ihre Arbeit richten, dann kann das auch nichts werden." Meinte er gehässig.

Abermals schluckte die junge Gryffindor. „Ich habe Sie nicht angeguckt." Versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen, doch der bekannte Trotz in ihrer Stimme fehlte.

„So? Haben Sie dann meine Innereien begutachtet oder wie darf ich ihr Verhalten deuten?" Er war wirklich wütend. Wollte ihn die junge Frau etwa zum Narren halten? Er hatte doch gemerkt, dass sie ihn angestarrt hatte.

Hermine fühlte sich sinnbildlich in die Enge getrieben. Sie konnte weder vor noch zurück. Es gab nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder sie schwieg oder aber sie sagte ihm die Wahrheit. Da Snape ihr diese früher oder später sowieso herausquetschen würde, konnte sie auch gleich offen reden.

Vorsichtig hob Hermine ihren Blick und versenkte diesen Zenitmeter für Zentimeter in seinen. So lange, bis sie fest mit seinen schwarzen Augen verbunden war. „Ich habe Sie nur angesehen, weil…weil…"

„Weil?" fragte Snape ungeduldig mit gehobener Augenbraue.

Hermine holte tief Luft. Erst dann fand sie den Mut, weiter zu sprechen. „Weil ich irgendeine Gemeinsamkeit zwischen Ihnen und… und den Severus Snape aus der Vision finden wollte."

Zum Schluss hin war die Gryffindor immer leiser geworden, bis es nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen war.

Doch Snape hatte sie auch so verstanden. Doch er wünschte sich, dass es nicht der Fall gewesen wäre. „Und? Haben Sie eine Gemeinsamkeit gefunden?" fragte er spitz und versuchte seine Wut erst gar nicht zu verbergen.

Stumm schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf.

„Und soll ich Ihnen verraten warum?" fragte er in einem etwas gelangweilten Tonfall.

Abermals blieb Hermine stumm, sah ihn lediglich an.

„Weil es diese Person, von der sie so romantisch geträumt haben, nicht gibt, nie gab und nie geben wird! Haben Sie mich verstanden?!" Snape konnte einfach nicht verstehen, warum diese Frau immer wieder mit diesem Thema anfing.

Hermine hingegen konnte es nicht nachvollziehen, warum er bei diesem Thema so auf stur schaltete. Er musste doch mittlerweile auch mitbekommen haben, dass das nicht einfach nur Träume waren. Dass das alles, was mit ihr in den letzten Wochen geschehen war, nicht normal war.

Sie wusste wirklich nicht mehr, was sie dazu noch sagen sollte. Und so schwieg sie einfach beharrlich weiter.

Das entging natürlich auch Snape nicht. „Warum heute so schweigsam? Wo haben Sie denn Ihren vorlauten Mund gelassen?"

„Da wo Sie Ihren Respekt gelassen haben." Erwiderte sie nun doch etwas vorlauter als beabsichtigt.

„Wie bitte?" hakte er mit glühenden Augen nach.

„Seit ich wieder aus dem Koma erwacht bin, haben Sie nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu erniedrigen, wo es nur geht." Ereiferte sich Hermine, jetzt wo sie schon mal angefangen hatte, zu reden.

Snape kniff seine Augen zusammen. „Das wäre wohl kaum passiert, wenn Sie nicht an diesem lächerlich gefühlvollen Menschen festhalten würden, der ihnen erschienen ist." Ätzte er zurück.

„Ich habe lediglich versucht, herauszufinden, ob es Parallelen gibt."

„Und?"

Genervt stöhnte die Gryffindor auf. „Das hatten wir doch schon."

„Ich würde es aber gerne von Ihnen hören." Erwiderte er süffisant.

„Also schön." Gab sich Hermine geschlagen. Eher würde er sie sowieso nicht in Ruhe lassen. „Sie haben absolut nichts mit diesem anderen Snape gemeinsam. Denn im Gegensatz zu ihm, sind sie ein respektloses, skrupelloses Arschloch!" schwer atmend stand sie vor ihrem Lehrer.

Das hatte sie jetzt nicht wirklich gesagt oder? Doch sein rasender Blick, der gerade auf ihr lag, bestätigte ihr, dass sie ihn leider doch beleidigt hatte.

Beinahe hätte Snape laut aufgelacht. Hatte diese Göre ihm nicht noch vor ein paar Sekunden vorgeworfen, keinen Respekt ihr gegenüber zu haben? Und was war mit ihrem? Vielleicht hatte sich ihr Respekt mit seinem zusammengetan und es sich nun auf einer schönen Südseeinsel gemütlich gemacht. Eine abstruse Vorstellung, wie er fand.

„Nachsitzen." War das einzige, was er ihr noch zu sagen hatte.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. „Das ist nicht fair Sir. Sie haben mich auch aufs Übelste beleidigt." Wehrte sich die junge Frau gegen seine Strafe.

Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. „So viel Spaß es mir auch bereiten würde, sie für jede Frechheit zu bestrafen Granger. Aber diese Strafe haben Sie sich nicht wegen ihrem Vorlauten Mund eingehandelt, sondern viel mehr wegen Ihrer Unachtsamkeit im Unterricht."

Unachtsamkeit. Pah! Da träumt man einmal vor sich hin und schon wird man als unachtsam degradiert.

„Eine Woche lang, bei mir." Fügte er schließlich noch hinzu und sein Grinsen wurde noch breiter.

Hermine stöhnte frustriert auf. Man war das ein Ekel! „Darf ich dann gehen Sir?" presste sie bemüht freundlich hervor.

Snape zog seine Augenbrauen in ungeahnte Höhen. „Gehen?" fragte er mit einem sehr seltsamen Ton in der dunklen Stimme. „Aber wo denken Sie hin Miss Granger. Sie können gleich mit Ihrer Strafarbeit beginnen."


	14. Verwechsle nie Traum und Wirklichkeit

**14. Verwechsle nie Traum und Wirklichkeit **

Es war bereits spät am Abend, als Hermine von Snape entlassen wurde. Sie war von der Strafarbeit sowohl körperlich als auch geistig erschöpft. Snape hatte sie zwar weitestgehend in Ruhe gelassen, aber die paar Male, die er ihr über die Schulter geschaut hatte, waren schlimm genug gewesen – sarkastisch Kommentare gab es inklusive dazu.

Die Gryffindor wollte eigentlich nur noch ins Bett, doch dieser Wunsch wurde ihr leider nicht gewährt. Denn im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors warteten noch Ginny, Harry und Ron auf die junge Frau. Hermine hätte beinahe aufgestöhnt, als sie ihre Freunde sah. Nur noch im letzten Moment konnte sie es sich verkneifen.

„Mine, da bist du ja endlich." Rief ihr Ron entgegen und kam auch sogleich auf die junge Frau zugestürmt. Auch Harry und Ginny gingen auf Hermine zu und sahen sie mitleidig an.

„Was hat dieser Tyrann mit dir gemacht?" schimpfte Harry auch sogleich los.

„Hat er dich etwa gequält?" setzte Ron nach.

„Oder gefoltert?" fragte Harry erneut.

Hermine verdrehte nur innerlich ihre Augen. Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie todmüde war, hatte sie zu so später Stunde keinen Nerv für die abstrusen Übertreibungen der Jungs.

„Wie ihr seht, lebt sie ja noch." Schaltete sich nun Ginny mit ein, die die Theorie von Ron und Harry offensichtlich auch mehr als kindisch fand.

„Das muss gar nichts heißen." Ätzte Ron zurück und sah seine kleine Schwester dabei beleidigt an.

Ginny zuckte daraufhin nur mit ihren Schultern. Es hatte ja sowieso keinen Sinn, die Jungs davon zu überzeugen, dass Snape zwar ein Arsch aber sicherlich kein Folterer war. Zumindest was das Körperliche anging.

Hermine hatte bis jetzt geschwiegen und sich die Kommentare ihrer Freunde angehört. Doch sie war müde und wollte so schnell wie möglich in ihr Bett. Also beschloss sie, ihre Freunde abzuwimmeln – auch wenn es ihr Leid tat.

„Wir können morgen darüber reden." Sprach die Gryffindor und erntete dafür verständnislose Blicke.

„Morgen?" fragte Harry skeptisch. „Und dann wirst du uns sicher auch erzählen, was zurzeit mit dir los ist." Fügte er sarkastisch an.

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine ihn an. „Was soll mit mir los sein?" Versuchte sie es mit der Ich-weiß-nicht-was-du-meinst-Tour, doch leider klappte die bei ihren Freunden schon lange nicht mehr. Dafür kannten sie die Gryffindor einfach schon zu gut.

„Hör auf damit Mine." Ereiferte sich Harry. „Es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass etwas nicht mit dir stimmt. Diese ganzen Aussetzer, dein wochenlanges Koma, deine plötzliche Unachtsamkeit. Da stimmt doch etwas nicht."

Betroffen blickten ihre Freunde sie an. Doch Hermine war mittlerweile nur noch wütend. Konnten sie ihre Freunde nicht einfach in Ruhe lassen? Sie wollte nicht darüber reden.

„Es ist alles in Ordnung." Zischte sie den Dreien nur entgegen und verschwand dann noch ohne ein Wort an ihre Freunde zu richten in ihren Räumen.

*****

Der nächste Tag war für Hermine eine Qual. Nicht nur dass sie sich müde und schlapp fühlte und der Unterricht heute besonders schleppend vorwärts ging. Zu allem Überfluss hatten sich Harry und Ron auch dazu entschieden, nicht mehr mit ihr zu sprechen.

Hermine fand das einfach nur albern, aber ihr sollte es recht sein. So hatte sie wenigstens ihre Ruhe und wurde nicht mit nervenden Fragen bombardiert. Dass ihre Freunde sich nur Sorgen um sie machten, wollte die Gryffindor nicht sehen.

Am Nachmittag, als der Unterricht endlich überstanden war, warteten dann noch eine Menge Hausaufgaben auf Hermine. Ein Aufsatz für Geschichte der Zauberei musste bis morgen verfasst werden, sämtliche Runen mussten auswendig gelernt werden und für Verwandlung sollte sie noch einen Zauber üben.

Als sie auch damit fertig war, eilte sie schnell zum Abendessen, setzte sich neben ihre schweigenden Freunde, lud sich den Teller mit Kartoffelbrei und Fleisch voll, stopfte es in sich hinein und eilte dann weiter in Richtung Kerker.

Vor der Bürotür von Snape angekommen, musste Hermine erst einmal wieder zu Luft kommen. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden hatte sie ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle und so klopfte sie beherzt gegen das schwere Holz.

Auf ein mürrisches _Herein_ hin öffnete sie die Tür und trat in Snapes Büro. Dieser saß wie üblich an seinem Schreibtisch und korrigierte – ebenfalls wie üblich – mit säuerlicher Miene einige Aufsätze.

Einige Minuten lang passierte erst einmal gar nichts. Snape korrigierte verbissen weiter und hatte offensichtlich beschlossen, seine Schülerin zu ignorieren. Das gab Hermine wiederum die Gelegenheit ihren Lehrer erneut genauer zu beobachten. Auch wenn sie wusste, dass er es aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach merken würde, konnte sie ihren Blick nicht von ihm nehmen.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen schien die Gryffindor eine plötzliche Faszination für diesen Mann gepackt zu haben, die es unmöglich machte, woanders hinzuschauen. Snape wirkte konzentriert, was daran zu erkennen war, dass sich eine kleine Falte zwischen seinen Augen gebildet hatte.

Seine schwarzen Augen schwebten ruhig über die geschriebenen Zeilen, seine Lippen blieben regungslos. Eine ganze Weile lang verweilte Hermine bei diesen Lippen. Stürmisch hatten sie ihre geküsst und leicht gebissen. Es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen, seinen Mund auf den ihren zu spüren. Und plötzlich war es so, als ob sie ihn noch immer spüren konnte, als ob er sich gerade in diesem Moment zu ihr herunterbeugen und sie leidenschaftlich küssen würde.

Nur schwer konnte sich die Gryffindor von diesen Gedanken losreißen. Um sich abzulenken, glitt ihr Blick tiefer. Er blieb bei seinen Händen haften. Bei Händen, die so präzise und doch irgendwie sanft arbeiteten. Die aber zugleich auch hart anpacken und sinnlich sein konnten.

Wieder waren Hermines Gedanken bei der einen verhängnisvollen Begegnung angelangt. Wieder strömten diese heißen Bilder durch ihren Kopf und wieder merkte sie, wie ihr Körper darauf reagierte.

Sie versuchte, die Bilder abzuschütteln oder sich zumindest einzureden, dass diese alles andere als erotisch waren. Doch sie schaffte es nicht. Seine Hände auf ihrem Körper, seine Lippen auf ihrem Mund, sein warmer Körper gegen ihren gepresst – diese Bilder waren einfach zu präsent.

Snape merkte irgendwann, dass er beobachtet wurde. Und er hasste es. Einige Minuten lang, ließ er Hermine eine Gnadenfrist, um ihren Blick doch noch von ihm abzuwenden. Doch als dies nicht passierte, platzte ihm der Kragen.

Er schmiss seine Feder unachtsam auf seinen Schreibtisch und hob seinen Blick. Stechend lag er nun auf der jungen Frau, die sich der Gefahr, welcher sie nun ausgesetzt war, bewusst war. Sein Blick sagte ihr deutlich, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Erneut hatte sie ihn mehrere Minuten lang angestarrt, ohne sich wirklich dagegen wehren zu können.

„Macht es Ihnen Spaß, mich so anzustarren?" fragte Snape leise und bedrohlich. Dabei erhob er sich von seinem Stuhl, schlich um diesen herum und ging dann schließlich auf die junge Frau zu. Dicht vor ihr blieb er stehen, seinen schwarzen Blick starr auf ihre schlanke Gestalt gerichtet.

Hermine geriet ins Stottern. „Ich… ich wollte… ich konnte… nein Sir." Ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals und als er noch ein Stückchen näher kam, hatte sie das Gefühl, als ob es gleich aus ihrem Mund hüpfen würde. Seine Nähe konnte sie deutlich spüren und sie kam nicht umhin, sich darüber große Sorgen zu machen. Warum hatte dieser Mann mit einem Mal solch eine Wirkung auf sie?

„Warum tun Sie es dann?" hörte sie erneut seine sonore beinahe schnurrende Stimme fragen.

Die Gryffindor schluckte. „Ich… ich kann nicht anders." Hauchte sie ihrem Lehrer entgegen. Sie wusste, dass dies eine sehr spärliche Erklärung war, aber sie entsprach dennoch der Wahrheit. Sie war von ihm wie in einem Bann gezogen. Es war eine Kraft, der sie sich nicht widersetzen konnte.

„Wir wären also wieder beim alten Thema." Liebsäuselte er ihr ins Ohr.

Hermine bekam die Bedeutung der Worte kaum noch mit. Nur dieser dunkle angenehme Laut hallte in ihrer Ohrmuschel wie ein sanftes betörendes Rauschen nach. Dennoch nickte sie ihm stumm zu.

Langsam begann er die junge Frau zu umrunden. Geschmeidig wie ein schwarzer Panther, leise wie ein Tiger. Hermine hielt die Luft an, als sie plötzlich seine warmen Hände auf ihren Rücken spüren konnte.

Ungewohnt sanft glitten sie diesen hinunter, strichen vorsichtig über ihre Hüften, arbeiteten sich bis nach vorne vor.

Hermines Herz drohte zu zerbersten, als sich seine Hände sanft von hinten um ihren schmalen Körper schlangen und begannen, über ihren Bauch zu streicheln. Sein warmer Atem rauschte in ihrem Ohr wider, seine Haare kitzelten ihren Hals und Nacken.

Alles in Hermine brodelte schließlich und sie dachte keine Minute daran, dass es ihr Lehrer war, der ihren Körper entflammt hatte. Zu sehr war sie auf seine sanften Berührungen, auf seinen herrlichen Kräuterduft, auf seinen streichelnden Atem fixiert.

„Gefällt dir das?" wisperte er in ihr Ohr und eine Welle aus purer Leidenschaft durchströmte ihren Körper.

Hermine war nicht mehr dazu in der Lage noch zu antworten, aber mit einem leichten Seufzen zeigte sie ihm, was sie wirklich empfand.

Seine großen Hände begannen daraufhin ihr Shirt nach oben zu schieben, um ihre nackte weiche Haut spüren zu können. Sie ertasten feine Härchen, die sich herrlich an den Stellen aufrichteten, über denen er strich.

Langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter führte Snape seine Hände immer weiter nach oben, bis diese ihre sanften Rundungen erreicht hatten.

Ohne es bewusst zu merken, lehnte sich Hermine gegen Snapes Körper und schloss genießerisch die Augen, als seine Finger anfingen ihre Brust zu liebkosen. Sanftes Kneten und festere beinahe ruppige Griffe wechselten sich ab, bescherten der jungen Frau ein wahnsinniges Hochgefühl.

„Soll ich weitermachen?" hörte sie ihn erneut flüstern.

Hermine schluckte, wollte ja rufen, es hinausschreien, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. Und so nickte sie abermals nur, um ihren Lehrer zum Weitermachen zu animieren.

Kaum hatte sie ihre Zustimmung gegeben, wurde ihr auch schon das Shirt ausgezogen. Ohne sich dagegen zu sträuben, ließ sie es geschehen, genoss den Rausch, in dem sie sich befand. Unachtsam landete Hermines Oberteil auf dem Boden, wo es nicht mehr beachtet wurde.

Snape hatte sich währenddessen Hermines Rock gewidmet. Nun schon etwas zügiger glitten seine Hände in diesen hinein und verschwanden fast vollständig darin. Eine feuchte Hitze empfing ihn zwischen ihren Beinen, die sich bereitwillig ein wenig öffneten.

Als Hermine seine Finger an ihrem Slip fühlen konnte, glaubte sie vergehen zu müssen. Allein diese Berührung, die kaum spürbar war, brachte sie fast zum Höhepunkt. Die Gryffindor machte sich schon lange keine Gedanken mehr darüber, woher diese Lust kam, die sie plötzlich in seiner Gegenwart empfand. Und sie machte sich auch keine Gedanken darüber, dass es ihr Lehrer war, der sie hier gerade verführte.

Der Druck in ihrem Schoß verstärkte sich, seine Finger begannen sich zu bewegen. Hermine streckte sich seiner Hand entgegen, wollte, dass er sie noch intensiver berührte, doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht, es ihm zu sagen. Ihre Stimme schien sich mit ihrem Verstand verabschiedet zu haben.

Doch Snape schien ein äußerst feines Gespür für das zu haben, was Hermine wollte. Und so verstärkte er tatsächlich seine Bewegungen. Seine Finger schoben gekonnt ihren Slip beiseite und legten sich nun auf ihr heißes Fleisch. Gekonnt bahnten sie sich einen Weg zu der Quelle ihrer Lust.

Fest rieb er über ihr bereits geschwollenes Lustzentrum. Hermine stöhnte auf, als sie seine Finger dort spürte. Noch enger drückte sie sich an Snape, noch mehr spreizte sie ihre Beine.

Mehr und mehr wurden seine zuerst noch vorsichtigen Berührungen forscher und härter. Immer wieder kniff er in ihre Knospe, was der jungen Frau ein Japsen entlockte. Hart waren seine Finger gegen ihre Hitze gepresst, die sie schnell und mit einer Fertigkeit rieben, die Hermine um den Verstand brachte.

Hermine war wie in Trance. Sie empfand nur noch Lust. Pure enorme Lust. Und sie wollte endlich explodieren. Sie wollte die Erlösung – durch seine Hand.

„Ist es so, wie du es dir vorgestellt hast?" hauchte er ihr abermals sanft in die Ohrmuschel.

Hermine stöhnte zur Antwort laut auf.

„Ist es so, wie in deinen Träumen?" hörte sie ihn erneut fragen.

Hermine wand sich unter seinen Berührungen, spürte den Höhepunkt auf sich zu rasen – eine gigantische Welle aus purer Leidenschaft, die in ihr zu explodieren drohte.

„Es wird auch immer ein Traum bleiben." Ließ seine Stimme erneut verlauten. Dieses Mal Härter, lauter, dunkler.

Seine Bewegungen stoppten kurz vor der Erlösung. Er befreite seine Hände aus der Hitze und griff die junge Frau stattdessen hart an den Schultern, um sich harsch zu sich herumzudrehen. „Ich werde nie so sein, wie ich in deinen Träumen bin!" Drangen erneut harte Worte an Hermines Ohr. „Ich bin ein gefährlicher Mann. Merk dir das Granger." Sprach er und stieß die junge Frau schließlich von sich.

Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Mit leerem Blick sah sie in den Raum hinein, versuchte zu verstehen, was gerade geschehen war. Doch in ihrem Kopf wirbelten zu viele Gedanken, zu viele bittere Erkenntnisse durcheinander.

Als sich Snape das nächste Mal zu Hermine wandte, blickte er sie kalt und herablassend an. „Ziehen Sie sich gefälligst was an!" donnerte seine Stimme unbarmherzig durch den Raum.

Hermine zuckte unter diesen Worten zusammen. Halbnackt stand sie vor ihrem Lehrer. Gedemütigt, erniedrigt, beschämt.

Seinem Blick wagte sie nicht zu begegnen. Sie konnte einfach nicht. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Tränen der Scham und des benutzt worden seins. Wie in Trance bückte sich die junge Frau, hob ihr Shirt auf und strich es sich schnell über.

Ihre Arme eng um ihren Körper geschlungen, stand sie nun vor ihrem Lehrer, der sie ununterbrochen musterte.

„Machen Sie, dass Sie weg kommen." Raunte er ihr noch zu.

Mechanisch drehte sich die Gryffindor um, rannte zur Tür und floh schließlich aus Snapes Büro.

Zurück blieb ein Mann, der in sich einzufallen drohte. Seine harte Miene wurde verbissen, seine kalten Augen bekamen einen gleichgültigen Schimmer. Snape war sich bewusst, dass er zu weit gegangen war. Dass er erneut eine Grenze überschritten hatte, die er als Lehrer nicht hätte betreten dürfen.

Doch er hatte ihre Blicke nicht mehr ertragen können. So viel Hoffnung und Sehnsucht standen in ihnen drin. Er hatte deutlich sehen können, dass Hermine noch immer nach dem Snape suchte, der ihr im Traum erschienen war. Doch er war so nicht.

Er war weder romantisch noch dazu in der Lage, Gefühle für jemanden zu entwickeln. Er hatte sich einmal darauf eingelassen und litt noch heute darunter. Nie wieder würde er lieben können. Dass wusste er, seit er Lily verloren hatte. Denn er hatte sein Herz an ihr verloren und sie hatte es mit ins Grab genommen.

Aber dennoch konnte er nicht leugnen, dass diese Aktion von eben spurlos an ihm vorüber gegangen war. Er war schließlich auch nur ein Mann und zu behaupten, dass ihn diese Vorstellung eben nicht ebenso gereizt hatte, wäre glatt gelogen.

Aber er würde sich sicherlich nicht noch einmal mit dieser Gryffindor einlassen, nur um seiner Lust Platz zu machen. Dafür gab es noch immer andere Möglichkeiten, die er allemal bevorzugte.

Auch wenn dieses kleine Stelldichein mit der Granger vor ein paar Wochen durchaus befriedigend gewesen war, so hatte er nicht vor, dies zu wiederholen. Denn er konnte sich bis heute nicht erklären, wie es die Granger geschafft hatte, ihn so dermaßen geil zu machen, dass er tatsächlich mit ihr geschlafen hatte.

Fahrig strich er sich durchs Haar als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er wegen diesen beiden Ausrutschern von der Schule fliegen könnte. Aber aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund glaubte er nicht, dass Hermine zum Direktor laufen und es ihm petzen würde. Dazu hatte er zu sehr an ihrer Würde gekratzt.

Ein fieses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. Sollte er es wirklich geschafft haben, die kleine Löwin zu brechen? Es wäre durchaus ein Sieg auf ganzer Linie.


	15. Die Qual der Liebe

**15. Die Qual der Liebe **

Schlotternd und weinend lag Hermine in ihrem Bett. Die Tränen wollten gar nicht mehr versiegen, ebenso wie diese unglaublich große Scham. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, wie dreckig und elendig sie sich fühlte.

Hinzu kam eine unangenehme Übelkeit, die von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Während sie vor wenigen Stunden unter Snapes Berührung erbebt war, ergriff sie jetzt ein Brechreiz, wenn sie daran dachte.

Hermine verstand es einfach nicht. Diese ganze Sache, Snape und vor allem sich selbst. Was war denn nur in ihr gefahren, sich ihm so auszuliefern, sich ihm so anzubieten. Eng umschlang sie ihren Körper, rieb über ihre Oberarme, um so wenigstens ein bisschen Wärme in ihren Körper zu bekommen.

Doch es blieb ein eklig kaltes Gefühl in ihrem Inneren, welches nie wieder zu verschwinden schien. Laut schluchzte die junge Frau auf, Träne um Träne lief ihr über das bereits brennende Gesicht. Ihre Haare klebten ihr an den geröteten Wangen, ihre Augen wirkten verklärt und geschwollen.

Immer und immer wieder erinnerte sie sich an seine letzten Worte. Er würde nie so sein, wie der Snape, den sie gesehen hatte. Diese Worte schmerzten mehr, als sie bereit war, zuzugeben.

Sie hatte sich in den letzten Tagen beinahe zu sehr an den Gedanken gewöhnt, dass diese Vision wahr sein könnte. Diese sanfte Art hatte ihr gefallen. So zart war sie noch nie berührt worden, noch nie hatte man sie so sanft geküsst, wie in dieser Vision.

Und dann wurde sich die junge Frau ihres eigentlichen Problems bewusst. Sie hatte sich in einen Mann verliebt, den es offenbar nur in ihren Träumen gab.

*****

Severus Snape schritt schnellen Schrittes über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er hatte an die frische Luft gemusst. In seinen Räumen hatte er zu viel nachdenken müssen. Darüber, was vor wenigen Stunden passiert war.

So viel Genugtuung es ihn noch vorhin bereitet hatte, die junge Gryffindor so erniedrigt zu haben, so schlecht fühlte er sich jetzt. Er war zu weit gegangen, dass wusste er. Doch nun konnte er es auch nicht wieder rückgängig machen. Er konnte es einfach nur vergessen.

Und um dies zu schaffen, stürmte er nun wieder zu der altbekannten Stelle im verbotenen Wald, die ihn schon so vertraut war, wie kaum ein anderer Platz in dieser grausamen Welt.

Dort angekommen, lehnte er sich für einige ruhige Augenblicke gegen einen großen Baum. Er schloss die Augen und sog die frische Nachtluft tief in seine Lunge. Diese angenehme Stille und die sanften Düfte der Natur beruhigten den Tränkemeister allmählich wieder.

Aber dennoch blieb die Frage, warum er so weit gegangen war. Warum er sich bei der Granger abermals nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, warum gerade SIE ihn so zum Wahnsinn trieb.

„Frauen." Murmelte er nur säuerlich in die Nacht hinein. Sie machten nur Ärger, brachten einen um den Verstand und doch… und doch konnte man ohne sie kaum leben.

Snape hatte in den vergangen 20 Jahren gelernt ohne sie klarzukommen. Doch eine bestimmte Frau hatte er nie vergessen können. Und es hat viele Tage gegeben, an denen er eben diese Frau dafür verdammt hatte, dass sie ihn nicht losließ, dass sie ihn auch nach so vielen Jahren noch beschäftigte.

Und auch wenn Snape es sich oft gewünscht hatte, so hatte er doch nie aufgehört, Lily zu lieben.

Seufzend stieß er sich von der harten Rinde ab und zog seinen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang. Es war wie eine Droge für ihn, seinen Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Er konnte nicht anders. Er musste sie einfach sehen, andernfalls fühlte er sich leer und ausgelaugt – weniger vollkommen.

Die silberne Hirschkuh erschien vor ihm. Mit grazilen Bewegungen kam sie auf ihn zu, neigte sanft ihren Kopf und berührte mit diesen zart Snapes Hand. Langsam schloss Snape seine Augen und genoss diese sanfte Berührung. Seine Hand strich leicht, beinahe vorsichtig über das weiche schimmernde Fell der Hirschkuh.

Und auch wenn es nur ein Patronus war und er somit nicht wirklich ihr Fell spüren konnte, so konnte er es sich aber vorstellen, wie sich das seidige Haar in seinen Händen anfühlen würde.

Als Severus Snape seine Augen wieder öffnete war die Hirschkuh verschwunden. Stattdessen stand nun Lily vor ihm. Er schluckte hart, als er in ihre grünen Augen blickte.

Wie viele hundert Male hatte er schon in diese blicken dürfen. Doch noch immer verschlug es ihm schlichtweg die Sprache, wenn seine schwarzen Tiefen auf ihre Grünen trafen.

„Du bist zu weit gegangen Sev." Hörte er ihre leicht tadelnde Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen.

Beschämt senkte er seinen Kopf, schloss seine Augen. „Ich hatte in diesem Moment so eine enorme Wut in mir." Entgegnete er unsicher. „Ich konnte ihre Blicke, ihre Gedanken nicht mehr ertragen." Vorsichtig hob er seinen Blick wieder.

Ihre Augen begegneten seinen. In ihnen lag ein ungewohnt strenger Glanz. „Sie kann nichts dafür. Das weißt du. Sie will das, was sie fühlt, nicht empfinden."

„Aber es gibt nicht diesen Mann, dem sie in ihren Träumen begegnet ist!" hallte seine Stimme hart in seinem Kopf wider. „Ich hatte mir nicht mehr anders zu helfen gewusst, wie ich sie davon abhalten kann, in ihr Unglück zu rennen."

Lange sah sie ihn an. Ihren Blick konnte er nicht deuten. „Das war nicht der einzige Grund oder?" Fragte Lily. Dieses Mal sanfter.

Der Tränkemeister senkte nur leicht seinen Kopf. Er konnte nicht reden. Nicht darüber.

Er spürte, wie eine kleine Hand sich zart auf seine Wange legte. Vorsichtig blickte er auf und versank sofort wieder in zwei grüne Smaragde. Und er wusste sofort, dass sie in diesem Augenblick all seine Gefühle und Gedanken sehen konnte.

„Du solltest mich endlich vergessen Sev." Ertönte ihre sanfte Stimme abermals in Snapes Kopf.

Ihre Worte waren nicht mahnend oder gar strafend gewesen. Sie hatten eher einen besorgten Unterton getragen.

„Du weißt, dass sich das nicht kann." Erwiderte Snape dieses Mal. Doch von seiner üblichen Schärfe war nichts mehr übrig.

Ein sanftes Lächeln erschien auf Lilys ebenen Zügen. „Du kannst nicht ewig so weiterleben."

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen in ungeahnte Höhen. „Und was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun?" fragte er nun doch etwas gereizt zurück.

Doch die junge Frau blieb ruhig und besonnen. „Das weißt du ganz genau Sev."

Snape schnaubte daraufhin nur laut auf. „Du weißt, dass ich nie eine andere Frau lieben werde." Erwiderte er mit einer gewissen Trauer in der Stimme.

„Du hast es ja noch nicht einmal versucht."

„Das brauche ich auch nicht!" Seine Stimme war hart. „Ich habe dir vor mehr als 20 Jahren mein Herz geschenkt. Und du hast es bis heute. Wie soll ich da jemals wieder lieben können?!"

Traurig blickte Lily ihr Gegenüber an. Ihr Griff intensivierte sich um sein Gesicht und sie zog es vorsichtig zu sich heran. „Ich möchte, dass du glücklich bist Sev." Flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

Snape musste hart schlucken. Ihre Nähe war beinahe zu viel für ihn. Und hätte er sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt, dann hätte er die junge Frau jetzt geküsst.

„Wenn du bei mir bist, bin ich das." Erwiderte er mit rauer Stimme.

„Aber das bin ich nicht immer." Flüsterte Lily sanft zurück.

Langsam schloss Snape seine Augen. „Die wenigen Momente, in denen du es bist, reichen mir. Davon lebe ich."

Ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf Lilys elfengleichen Zügen. Vorsichtig zog sie sein Gesicht zu sich heran und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Du solltest dein Herz einer lebenden Frau schenken." Sagte sie sanft. Und noch ehe er darauf etwas erwidern konnte, löste sie sich langsam auf und verschmolz mit der Dunkelheit.

*****

Mit müden Augen und einem flauen Gefühl im Magen saß Hermine am nächsten Morgen am Frühstückstisch. Sie fühlte sich elendig und schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie heute Abend erneut zu Snape musste, bescherte ihr eine heftige Übelkeit, die sie kaum bewältigen konnte.

Leider Gottes hatten sich Harry und Ron an diesem Morgen dazu entschieden, mit der Gryffindor wieder zu reden. Und so musste sich Hermine sinnloses Geplapper über Quidditch und noch sinnlosere Fragen zu ihrem Befinden anhören. Als ob dieses nicht offensichtlich war.

Hermine wusste, dass sie grausam aussehen musste, denn sie hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen, viel geweint und mindestens ebensoviel geduscht. Ja, die junge Frau hatte die halbe Nacht damit verbracht, sich die Scham von ihrem Körper zu waschen. Doch leider klebte diese immer noch wie ein Ungeziefer an ihrem Körper.

Nach mehreren Stunden unter der Dusche hatte sich ihre Haut schon vollkommen aufgelöst gehabt – doch das Schamgefühl war geblieben.

Lustlos stocherte Hermine in ihrem Rührei herum. Gegessen hatte sie davon noch nichts. Auch ihren sonst so heiß geliebten schwarzen Kaffee hatte sie noch nicht angerührt.

„Mine ist alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie diese Frage schon zum vierten Mal an diesem Morgen.

Wieder schaute sie Harry an und wieder beantwortete sie diese Frage nur mit einem „Sicher".

„Aber du hast kaum was gegessen." Schaltete sich nun auch Ginny mit ein, die an diesem Morgen bis jetzt erstaunlich zurückhaltend gewesen war.

Hermine zuckte daraufhin nur mit ihren Schultern. „Ich glaub, ich hab mir den Magen verdorben." Gab sie halbherzig zurück und schob ihren Teller mit dem Ei von sich.

„Vielleicht solltest du dich krankschreiben lassen." Schlug Harry vor.

„Vielleicht." Erwiderte Hermine ohne wirklich über ihre Antwort nachgedacht zu haben.

Stumm und besorgt sahen ihre Freunde sie an. Hermine hingegen konnte diese Blicke nicht mehr ertragen und so erhob sich schließlich schwerfällig.

„Wir sehen uns." War das einzige, was sie ihren Freunde noch zukommen ließ, bevor sie aus der großen Halle verschwand.

*****

Punkt 20 Uhr stand Hermine wieder vor Snapes Bürotür. Ihr Kopf schwirrte und sie zitterte am ganzen Leib. Sie wusste nicht, was heute auf sie zukommen würde. Würde Snape sie missachten? Sie auf gestern ansprechen? Sie nochmals beleidigen oder demütigen?

Hermine seufzte laut auf. Es brachte alles nichts, sie musste da jetzt rein. Und so klopfte sie zaghaft gegen die Tür. Mehrere Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann wurde die Tür abrupt von Snape aufgerissen.

„Rein kommen!" befahl er harsch und ging zurück in sein Büro.

Hermine folgte ihrem Lehrer, achtete aber darauf, einen besonders großen Abstand zwischen sich und ihm zu halten.

Ihr Herz klopfte vor Angst und Aufregung. Was würde jetzt passieren? Was würde er jetzt mit ihr veranstalten?

„Sie werden heute Ordnung in mein Labor bringen." Forderte er mit scharfer Stimme.

Leicht überrascht blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. Das war alles? Mehr wollte er nicht sagen oder machen? Sie hätte ihren Zauberstab verwettet, dass er sie mit dem, was gestern passiert war, aufziehen würde.

„Warten Sie auf eine Extraeinladung?!" schnarrte er sie an, als sich die Gryffindor nicht bewegte.

„Nein Sir." Brachte sie notgedrungen hervor und machte sich dann eilig auf den Weg zu seinem Labor.

„Einen Moment noch!" rief er ihr plötzlich hinterher.

Abrupt blieb Hermine stehen. Ihr Herz zog sich schmerzhaft in ihrer Brust zusammen, ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben. Sie hatte es gewusst. Er würde es sich nicht nehmen lassen, den Vorfall von gestern noch einmal zu kommentieren.

Langsam drehte sich die Gryffindor zu ihrem Lehrer um und blickte ihn tapfer in die schwarzen Augen.

Seine Mimik war verschlossen. Die junge Frau konnte nicht sehen, ob er im Moment wütend, zornig oder einfach nur gut drauf war, weil er nun die Chance hatte, ihr erneut eins auszuwischen.

„Ihren Zauberstab." Sprach er schließlich mit leiser sonorer Stimme.

Die beiden Worte wollten für Hermine nicht so recht einen Sinn ergeben, da sie mit etwas ganz anderem gerechnet hatte.

„W-was?" stotterte sie hilflos und kam sich dabei ziemlich bescheuert und klein vor.

„Ich möchte Ihren Zauberstab oder glauben Sie etwa, ich lasse Sie die ganze Arbeit mit Magie verrichten?" Das wäre wohl keine Strafe." Entgegnete er mit einem süffisanten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. Er wollte nur ihren Zauberstab? Das war alles? Die Gryffindor war mehr als durcheinander. Aber dennoch schaffte es ihr rationaler Teil, ihm den Zauberstab zu überreichen.

Als er ihr diesen abgenommen hatte, sandte er Hermine noch einen bösen Blick, der ihr klar machte, dass sie sich beeilen sollte, bevor er wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch verschwand.


	16. Blut

**16. Blut **

Als Hermine Snapes Labor betrat, fiel ihr sprichwörtlich die Kinnlade herunter. Bis an die Decke gestapelt, waren Ingredienzien über Ingredienzien auf zahlreichen Regalen verstaut. Gläser, Tiegel, Phiolen, kleine Fläschchen und Keramikgefäße beherbergten unzählige Kräuter, Lösungen, Tränke, Gifte und sonstige Zutaten, über die man nicht so genau nachdenken wollte.

Hermine fragte sich, wie sie dass alles in einer Nacht schaffen sollte. Das war ohne Magie völlig unmöglich. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck, jetzt herumzujammern. Dies würde ihr Problem auch nicht lösen.

Und so krempelte die Gryffindor ihre Ärmel hoch, straffte ihre Haltung und machte sich daran, die ersten Phiolen zu sortieren und wenn nötig, neu zu beschriften.

Mit der Zeit fand Hermine beinahe gefallen an der Sache. Es war zwar eine ziemlich eintönige und mühselige Arbeit, aber dafür besaß Snape unzählige wertvolle und seltene Ingredienzien, die Hermine in ihrem Leben zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte.

Schalen und Schuppen vom Norwegischen Stachelbuckel, Phönixfedern, Blüten von seltenen hochgiftigen Pflanzen, weißes Haar von einem Einhorn und Elfenstaub waren nur einige der zahlreichen Stoffe, die Snape hier so beherbergte.

Und nicht nur einmal fragte sich die junge Frau, warum er sie hier alleine arbeiten ließ. Sie kam nicht umhin zu glauben, dass er es ihr zutraute, keinen Schaden anzurichten. Doch warum sollte ausgerechnet Snape so ein Vertrauen in ihr haben?

Andererseits konnte sich die Gryffindor nicht vorstellen, dass sich ihr Lehrer nicht bewusst war, was hier alles passieren konnte. Hermine müsste nur einmal unachtsam sein und schon könnte sie eine Phiole mit einem wertvollen Inhalt zerstören.

Doch auch diesen Gedanken verfolgte sie irgendwann nicht mehr weiter. Denn es war einfach zu sinnlos, sich Gedanken darüber zu machen, was Snape denkt oder fühlt. Denn das herauszufinden, war so wahrscheinlich wie das Wahrheitspotenzial von Trelawneys Vorhersagen. Und so versuchte sich Hermine wieder auf ihre eigentliche Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Stunden lang versuchte die Gryffindor wenigstens ein wenig Ordnung in dieses Chaos zu bringen. Doch sie bräuchte gut und gerne mehrere Wochen, um hier ein System hineinzubekommen.

Außerdem schwanden der jungen Frau so langsam die Kräfte und die Konzentration. Ihre Augen wurden immer schwerer und ihr Blick verschwamm mehr und mehr. Und so passierte das, was sie hatte vermeiden wollen.

Durch ihre Unachtsamkeit stieß sie einen Glasbehälter um. Wie in Zeitlupe sah sie den Behälter zu Boden fallen und dort schließlich in tausend kleine Splitter zerbersten.

Hermine stöhnte laut auf, als sie die herumliegenden Scherben und Kräuter, die in dem Behälter aufbewahrt worden waren, sah. Zum Glück war der Aufprall nicht sehr laut gewesen, denn andernfalls wäre Snape schon in sein Labor gestürmt, um Hermine für ihre Unachtsamkeit zu verhexen.

Snape schien tatsächlich nichts mitbekommen zu haben. Erleichtert, wenigstens einmal Glück zu haben, atmete die Gryffindor laut aus.

Anschließend sah sie sich nach einem leeren Behälter für die Kräuter um, die weitestgehend unbeschädigt geblieben waren. Und tatsächlich fand Hermine nach längerem Suchen einen anderen Glasbehälter, der noch nicht befüllt war.

Vorsichtig sammelte sie das empfindliche Grün ein und verschloss es in dem neuen Behälter.

„Jetzt einen Zauberstab." Murmelte sie nur, als sie die vielen kleinen Scherben auf dem Fußboden liegen sah. Wie sollte sie die ohne Hilfsmittel nur beseitigen?

Okay, sie könnte Snape holen und ihn um einen Besen bitten. Doch dann würde er ihr kleines Missgeschick unweigerlich mitbekommen und das wollte sie unbedingt vermeiden. Und so blieb der jungen Frau nichts anderes übrig, als die Scherben vorsichtig mit ihren Händen aufzusammeln.

Scherbe für Scherbe verschwand in der Tasche ihrer Strickjacke. Mit ruhigen Fingern sammelte sie ein spitzes Glasstück nach dem anderen auf. Und schließlich hatte es die junge Frau tatsächlich geschafft, alles aufzulesen.

Zufrieden betrachtete sie den nun wieder glasfreien Boden. Erleichterung machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Und mit der Erleichterung kam auch die Unüberlegtheit zurück.

Ohne noch weiter an die Scherben in ihrer Tasche zu denken, steckte sie ihre Hand hinein und presste diese in die scharfen Scherben. Sekundenschnell breitete sich ein reißender Schmerz in ihrer Hand aus, der sich geschwind über ihren gesamten Arm ausbreitete.

Panisch zog Hermine ihre Hand wieder aus dem Scherbenmeer, doch es war bereits zu spät. Zahlreiche Einschnitte übersäten ihre Haut. Blut quoll aus den Öffnungen hervor und lief ungehindert ihre Hand entlang.

Der Schmerz wurde beißender, sodass ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Doch Hermine hatte nicht vor, jetzt zu Snape zu rennen. Mit dieser kleinen Verletzung würde er sie sicher nur auslachen. Und so angelte sie sich ein Taschentusch aus ihrer anderen Tasche und band es notdürftig um die verletzte Hand.

Den Schmerz versuchend zu ignorieren, machte sich die Gryffindor schließlich weiter an die Arbeit. Tapfer ordnete und sortierte sie Flaschen und Tiegel und beschriftete sie neu.

Doch die Arbeit wurde von Minute zu Minute schwerer. Immer öfter verschwammen die Gegenstände vor ihren Augen. Eine gleißende Hitze breitete sich ungehindert in ihrem gesamten Körper aus und als sie auf ihre stark blutende Hand blickte, die bereits schon den Fußboden voll getropft hatte, erfasste sie ein so starker Schwindel, dass sie sich krampfhaft am Regal festhalten musste.

Schweißtropfen bildeten sich auf ihrem Gesicht und ein unangenehmes Pochen hatte sich in ihrer Hand ausgebreitet. Sie versuchte ruhig zu amten, sich wieder zu beruhigen, doch die Panik und der Blutverlust taten schließlich ihr übriges.

Mit schwirrendem Kopf und reißenden Schmerzen sank die junge Frau schließlich zu Boden und blieb dort bewusstlos liegen.

Snape hatte die ganze Zeit über Aufsätze korrigiert. Es war nicht wirklich ein Vergnügen gewesen, da die meisten Schüler nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung hatten, von dem, was sie da schrieben.

Es hatte ihn, wie schon so oft, dermaßen geärgert, dass er fast allen Schülern eine schlechte Note gegeben hatte. Diese Dummköpfe sollten sehen, wo sie mit ihrem Halbwissen standen.

Nach zwölf kontrollierten Arbeiten hatte er sich schließlich einem Buch über verschiedene Tränke gewidmet. Fast eine Stunde lang hatte er darin gelesen, als ihm schließlich auffiel, dass er schon seit geraumer Zeit keinen Mucks mehr aus seinem Labor gehört hatte.

Angestrengt hörte er mehrere Minuten lang in die Stille hinein. Doch Nichts. Kein Glasgeklapper, keine Rascheln von Kleidung. Nur eine absolute Stille.

Mit einem leisen Knurren erhob sich Snape von seinem Stuhl. Wenn die Granger es gewagt hatte, ihre Arbeit einzustellen oder gar einzuschlafen, dann gnade ihr Gott.

Mit großen Schritten hatte er seine Labortür erreicht und öffnete diese mit einem gewaltigen Ruck.

Severus Snape hatte ja vieles erwartet, aber das Bild, was sich ihm nun bot, nicht. Seine Schülerin lag kreidebleich und bewusstlos auf dem harten Boden, ihre eine Hand blutete stark. So stark, dass sich bereits eine Lache auf dem Boden gebildet hatte.

Sofort eilte er zu Hermine und fühlte ihren Puls. Er war schwach aber Gott sei Dank da. Vorsichtig schlug er mit seiner Hand gegen ihre Wange, um sie wieder aufzuwecken. Doch Hermine rührte sich nicht.

Dann glitt sein Blick zu der blutenden Hand. Er entfernte vorsichtig das bereits blutdurchtränkte Taschentuch und sofort glitzerten ihn kleine Glaspartikel entgegen.

„Verdammt." Bellte Snape nur und hob schließlich seine Schülerin hoch. Mit großen Schritten verließ er sein Labor, durchquerte das Büro und trug die Gryffindor schließlich in seinen Wohnraum.

Dort angekommen, legte er sie vorsichtig auf dem Sofa ab, welches direkt neben dem Kamin stand.

Anschließend eilte er in sein Badezimmer. Hier hatte er einen Arzneischrank mit wichtigen Tränken für die erste Hilfe. Mit geübten und ruhigen Fingern zog er zwei Phiolen mit unterschiedlichen Flüssigleiten heraus.

Ohne den Schrank wieder zu schließen, verließ er das Bad und kehrte in seinen Wohnraum zurück.

Er kniete sich vor Hermine hin, erfasste ihr Gesicht und flößte ihr den ersten bräunlichen Trank gegen Blutarmut ein. Anschließend verabreichte er ihr den zweiten blauen Trank gegen die Entzündung und die Schmerzen.

Snape konnte nur hoffen, dass es noch nicht zu spät war. Denn mit einer Schnittverletzung, hervorgerufen durch Glas, war nicht zu spaßen. Glas wanderte und wenn es erst einmal in die Blutbahn gelangt war, dann gab es keine Hilfe mehr.

Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und murmelte einen Spruch. Augenblicklich wurden die kleinen Glassplitter in Hermines Körper sichtbar. Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass nur einige wenige noch in ihrer Hand steckten. Die meiste hatte sie wohl schon entfernt gehabt.

Dann richtete er die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf die vielen kleinen Einschnitte in Hermines Haut. Ein bläuliches Licht drang aus der Spitze hervor und legte sich wie ein Schleier über Hermines Verletzungen. Nur wenige Sekunden später waren diese verschlossen. Nur noch feine dunkle Linien blieben von den Schnitten übrig.

Er murmelte erneut einen Zauber, der der jungen Frau einen erholsamen Schlaf schenkte. Anschließend nahm er eine Decke, die immer auf der Sofalehne lag und wollte sie über die junge Frau legen, als ihm etwas Glitzerndes ins Auge stach.

Langsam näherte er sich Hermines Tasche, aus dem dieser Schein kam und weitete diese mit seiner Hand ein wenig. Was er dort sah, ließ ihn ungläubig seinen Kopf schütteln. Unzählige scharfe Glassplitter funkelten ihn munter entgegen.

„Verdammte sture Gryffindor." Meckerte er seine bewusstlose Schülerin an.

Mit einem weiteren Schwenk seines Zauberstabs waren auch die Überreste von dem Glasbehälter beseitigt und nun deckte er die Gryffindor wirklich zu.

Erschöpft setzte sich Snape in seinen Sessel, der gegenüber vom Sofa stand. Erneut nahm er seinen Zauberstab zur Hilfe, um sich einen Kaffee herbeischweben zu lassen. Tief sog er den herrlichen Duft des schwarzen Gebräus ein und sofort schien sich sein Körper wieder zu beruhigen.

Diese kleine Nervensäge hatte ihm wirklich einen ziemlichen Schrecken eingejagt. Nicht auszudenken, was passiert wäre, wenn er sie erst später gefunden hätte.

Er nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee und versuchte den Gedanken zu verdrängen, der sich ihm eben auferlegt hatte. Warum war auch dieses sture Gör nicht zu ihm gekommen?

Tief in seinem inneren wusste er die Antwort, doch die schob er mal wieder ganz weit nach hinten.

Die Gryffindor im Auge behaltend, nahm er sich ein Buch und begann darin zu lesen. Doch irgendwann machten ihn das Lesen und das monotone Knistern des Feuers im Kamin müde. Kurz überlegte er, ob er sich einfach in sein Bett legen sollte, doch schließlich entschied er sich dagegen.

Und so blieb er in einer etwas unbequemen Haltung im Sessel sitzen und schlief irgendwann ein.

Als Severus Snape am nächsten Morgen erwachte, wurde er bereits von zwei müden aber immerhin wieder wachen braunen Augen beobachtet.

Beschämt blickte Hermine ihren Lehrer an, offensichtlich noch nicht wirklich dazu in der Lage zu reden.

Snape richtete sich unter leichten Schmerzen auf und versuchte die Verspannungen von der letzten Nacht irgendwie wegzudehnen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen?" fragte er seine Schülerin schließlich, als sie auch nach mehreren Minuten des Schweigens nichts gesagt hatte.

„Gut." Erwiderte sie scheu wie ein Reh.

Snape verdrehte daraufhin nur seine Augen. „Wenn ich mir so Ihr kalkweißes Gesicht und die Schweißtropfen darauf betrachte, glaube ich kaum, dass es Ihnen gut gehen kann."

Hermine schluckte. „Mir ist ein wenig übel." Gab sie schließlich zu und sank zurück auf die Couch.

„Das kommt von ihrem enormen Blutverlust." Erklärte er, erhob sich und verschwand im Bad. Nach einigen Momenten kam er wieder und reichte Hermine eine Phiole mit einer weißlichen Flüssigkeit drin.

Mit großen braunen Augen blickte sie ihren Lehrer an.

„Gegen die Übelkeit." Fügte er erklärend hinzu.

Mit leicht zitternden Händen nahm sie ihm die Phiole ab. „Danke." Murmelte sie etwas kleinlaut. Hermine schüttelte sich, als sie das bittere Gebräu hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Sind Sie sich sicher, dass das nicht übelkeitsfördernd statt hemmend ist?" beschwerte sie sich über den Trank.

Ein leichtes filigranes Lächeln breitete sich auf Snapes Zügen aus. „Wenn Sie schon wieder meckern können, dann sind sie bald wieder ganz gesund."

Überrascht über seine leicht neckenden Worte, blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. Noch etwas unsicher lächelte sie ihn zart an und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien sich so etwas wie Einklang zwischen beiden ausgebreitet zu haben.

Doch schnell wurde Snape wieder ernst. „Was haben Sie sich nur dabei gedacht!" donnerte er seine Schülerin auch sogleich zusammen.

Hermine zuckte unter seinen plötzlichen lauten Worten zusammen und musste sich erst einmal wieder sammeln.

Beschämt blickte Hermine auf ihre Hand, die bereits wieder geheilt war. „Es tut mir leid, dass… dass ich Ihr Eigentum beschädigt habe.

Kurz blickte Snape seine Schülerin stumm an. „Sie hätten tot sein können, wissen Sie das?" sprach Snape mit strenger belehrender Stimme weiter. „Und Sie machen sich Gedanken darüber, weil sie einen Glasbehälter zerbrochen haben?"

Hermines Augen füllten sich ungewollt mit Tränen. Jetzt verstand sie ihren Lehrer gar nicht mehr. Hatte sie ihn so falsch eingeschätzt? „Ich… ich dachte, dass sie es hassen, wenn jemand ihr Eigentum beschädigt." Schluchzte Hermine unbeholfen ihrem Lehrer entgegen.

Snape indessen fühlte sich auch nicht wirklich sicherer. Was sollte er denn jetzt mit einer weinenden Schülerin anfangen? Das wurde ja immer besser. „Das tue ich auch." Gab er barsch zurück. „Aber noch mehr verabscheue ich es, wenn sich Leute aus Stolz Hilfe verwehren."

Bei diesen Worten schnellte Hermines Kopf nach oben. Mit tränennassen Augen blickte sie ihren Lehrer leicht beleidigt an. „Ich bin nicht aus Stolz beinahe verblutet." Gab sie trotzig zurück. „Sondern aus Angst."

Ruhig erwiderte Snape den aufgebrachten Blick der jungen Frau. Was er in diesem Moment fühlte, konnte er nicht wirklich einordnen. Doch es war kein schönes Gefühl zu wissen, dass Hermine aus Angst so gehandelt hatte. Doch das Schlimmste an dieser ganzen Geschichte war, dass er sie durchaus verstehen konnte.

Er atmete laut aus. Und schließlich tat er das, was er noch nie getan hatte – er entschuldigte sich. „Es tut mit Leid, was vor zwei Tagen passiert ist."

Scheu blickte die junge Frau ihren Lehrer an. Hatte sie das eben richtig verstanden? Hermine zweifelte kurz wirklich an ihrem Verstand, doch in seiner Mimik, in seinen Augen konnte sie nichts Abfälliges, nichts Sarkastisches entdecken.

„Aber ich denke, dass es auch nötig war." Fügte er doch noch an und machte diesen seltenen Moment somit doch wieder zunichte.

Hermine sackte leicht in sich zusammen. „Sie hätten mir auch anders klarmachen können, dass Sie mir nicht glauben." Gab sie kleinlaut und beschämt zurück.

Snape schloss kurz seine Augen. Na wunderbar. Da hatte er sich ja in ein tolles Gespräch hineinmanövriert. Denn eigentlich hatte er vorgehabt, diesen Vorfall totzuschweigen. Aber es kommt wohl doch immer anders, als man denkt.

„Das habe ich ja wohl ein paar Mal versucht." Gab er barsch zurück.

„Aber sie hätten mich nicht gleich so demütigen müssen!" schrie sie ihm nun entgegen. Mit Tränen in den braunen Augen sah sie ihn direkt an. Er sollte ruhig sehen, was er ihr angetan hatte.

Und es verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Snape fühlte sich in diesem Moment mindestens genauso beschämt wie Hermine selbst. Er war zu weit gegangen. Und das jetzt so vor den Kopf geknallt zu bekommen, traf ihn härter als erwartet.

„Ich weiß, dass ich zu weit gegangen bin." Gab er schließlich zu und das viel ihn verdammt schwer.

Hermine wusste nicht so recht, ob sie sich damit zufrieden geben sollte. Doch noch bevor sie etwas dazu sagen konnte, richtete Snape abermals das Wort an sie.

„Falls es Sie beruhigt. Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass mich… dieser Ausrutscher kalt gelassen hat."

Hatte Snape sich gerade in Selbstironie geübt? Was ging denn hier nur vor sich?!

„Das sollte es aber. Sie sind mein Lehrer." Erwiderte sie mit einem leicht kecken Unterton.

„Ich bin auch nur ein Mann." Spielte er den Ball zurück und fragte sich im selben Augenblick, wo dieses Gespräch noch hinführte. Um das nicht herausfinden zu müssen, beschloss er es zu beenden, bevor es zu heikel und intim wurde.

Er hatte sich sowieso schon wieder zu weit aus dem Fenster gelehnt. Und so räusperte er sich kurz und holte den strengen Blick in seine Augen zurück. „Sie sollten zurück in ihre Räume, nicht dass man Sie noch vermisst."

Hermine hatte den plötzlichen Stimmungswandel ihres Lehrers sehr wohl bemerkt und sie würde sich hüten, Snape jetzt wieder zu reizen, indem sie sich weigerte zu gehen. Denn wenn sie ehrlich war, so wäre sie gerne noch eine Weile hier geblieben. Über den Grund dafür wollte sie lieber erst Mal nicht nachdenken.

Aber schließlich erhob sich die Gryffindor und torkelte mehr oder weniger zur Tür. Sie musste gegen ihren noch sehr labilen Kreislauf hart ankämpfen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Lassen Sie sich für heute vom Unterricht befreien." Forderte er noch von Hermine, bevor er mit seinem Zauberstab die Tür öffnete und seine Schülerin dadurch entließ.


	17. Unsicherer Einklang

**17. Unsicherer Einklang **

Mit einem Buch in der Hand lag Hermine in ihrem Bett und versuchte sich irgendwie zu beschäftigen. Bereits den ganzen Tag lag die Gryffindor nun schon in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte Snapes Rat befolgt und war sofort zu Poppy gegangen, die sie auch sogleich mehrere Tage krankgeschrieben hatte.

Das hatte wiederum Hermine so überhaupt nicht gefallen. Sie konnte es sich nicht vorstellen, mehr als einen Tag sinnlos im Bett herumzuliegen. Schon allein diese sechs Stunden, in denen sie nun schon mal liegend, mal sitzend verweilte, wurden langsam aber sicher unerträglich.

Zwar hatte Hermine in der Mittagspause Krankenbesuch von Harry, Ron und Ginny bekommen, doch dieser war auch nicht gerade entspannend gewesen. Die Jungs waren natürlich wie immer davon überzeugt, dass Snape diesen Anschlag, wie sie es so schön nannten, geplant hatte.

Da halfen auch nicht Hermines Beteuerungen, dass es ihr eigenes Verschulden gewesen war und dass Snape ihr das Leben gerettet hatte. Aber ebenso gut hätte sie auch gegen eine Wand sprechen können, denn die Worte waren bei den Jungs noch nicht einmal ansatzweise angekommen.

Und so war sie auch ziemlich erleichtert gewesen, als ihre Freunde wieder zum Unterricht mussten. Seit diesem Besuch gingen der jungen Frau ihre Freunde nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich viel zwischen ihnen verändert – und das leider nicht zum Guten hin.

Seit sie diese seltsamen Visionen von Snape hatte, verschloss sie sich immer mehr vor ihren Freunden. Sie wusste, dass sie nicht mit Ron und Harry darüber reden konnte. Sie würden ihr gar nicht richtig zuhören, da schon allein bei der Erwähnung von Snapes Namen der Verstand der beiden abschaltete.

Und mit Ginny konnte sie irgendwie auch nicht darüber sprechen. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber Hermine war sich ziemlich sicher, dass die Rothaarige sie für verrückt erklären würde, wenn sie ihr von ihren Visionen berichten würde, in denen es einen romantischen Snape gab.

Und so blieb der Gryffindor nichts anderes übrig, als alleine mit diesem Problem fertig zu werden. Wie genau sie das schaffen sollte, wusste sie noch nicht. Aber Hermine hoffte, dass sich diese Visionen irgendwann geben und ihr Problem sich somit in Luft auflösen würde.

Genervt und von der Langeweile überfallen, klappte die junge Frau ihr Buch zu und legte es beiseite. Es hatte keinen Zweck, jetzt etwas zu lesen. Sie konnte sich sowieso nicht konzentrieren.

Sie warf einen Blick auf ihren Wecker. Es war bereits 19.34 Uhr. Erstaunlich spät, aber dennoch zu früh, um schlafen zu gehen. Hermine stöhnte laut auf. Wie sollte sie diesen Tag nur rum kriegen? Warum konnte sie nicht einfach die Zeit vorstellen? Wenn sie doch wenigstens etwas zu tun hätte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und dachte nach. Und plötzlich riss sie ihre Augen auf, blickte nochmals zu ihrem Wecker und sprang dann schließlich aus dem Bett.

Dies bereute sie auch sogleich, da ein heftiger Schwindel sie packte. Doch nach mehreren Sekunden des Verharrens lies dieser wieder nach und die junge Frau war dazu in der Lage sich anzuziehen.

Sie kämmte sich noch schnell die Haare und strich sich ein wenig Make-up ins Gesicht, um wenigstens ein wenig frisch auszusehen, warf sich dann ihren Umhang über und verließ ihre Räume.

Ein paar Minuten später stand sie vor Snapes Büro. Kurz fragte sie sich, was sie hier eigentlich tat, doch schließlich siegte ihr innerer Drang und so klopfte sie beherzt an die Tür.

Nach ein paar Momenten der vollkommenen Ruhe konnte sie hören, wie sich Schritte nährten. Und schließlich öffnete sich die Tür und ein sehr überraschter Tränkemeister stand ihr gegenüber.

„Was machen Sie hier Granger?" fragte er sie mit einem fauchenden Unterton.

„Strafarbeit." war das Einzige, was sie herausbrachte, da sein scharfer Ton sie ziemlich verunsichert hatte.

Snape hob daraufhin nur seine Augenbrauen. „Sie sind krankgeschrieben." Erwiderte er nur kühl und verschränkte dabei seine Arme vor der Brust. „Also verschwinden Sie und legen Sie sich wieder in Ihr Bett."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Er schickte sie weg? Das konnte er doch nicht machen. „Bitte Sir." Flehte sie ihn mit zittriger Stimme an. „Ich muss irgendetwas tun. Ich sterbe sonst vor Langeweile."

Stumm fixierten seine schwarzen Augen die junge Frau. Und nach mehreren Sekunden nahmen diese einen belustigten Glanz an, der Hermine sehr irritierte.

„Sie flehen mich tatsächlich an, Ihre Strafarbeit abzuarbeiten?" Sein Amüsement war deutlich aus seiner dunklen Stimme zu hören.

„Ja Sir." Bestätigte sie seine Frage nur knapp und zog dabei eine Schnute.

„Na wenn das mal nicht ein bedeutender Tag in meinem Leben ist." Erwiderte er ironisch. „Den sollte ich mir rot im Kalender anstreichen."

„Sie besitzen keinen Kalender." Meinte Hermine nur trocken und das Funkeln in seinen Augen schien sich noch einmal zu intensivieren.

„Wie Sie meinen." Sprach er und ging zurück in seine Räume. Doch er ließ die Tür offen und erlaubte der Gryffindor somit einzutreten.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen folgte sie ihrem Lehrer. Sie war wirklich mehr als überrascht von seiner Art heute. Irgendwie war das auch ein bisschen unheimlich.

„Sie wissen ja, wo das Labor ist." Meinte er nur und setzte sich wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch.

Hermine wollte gerade in das angrenzende Labor schreiten, als Snape sie noch einmal aufhielt. Als die Gryffindor ihren Namen hörte, drehte sie sich zu ihrem Lehrer um.

Dieser hatte sich mittlerweile wieder von seinem Stuhl erhoben, war zu der Gryffindor gegangen und hielt ihr nun ihren Zauberstab hin. „Damit nicht noch einmal so ein Unglück passiert."

Hermine wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Ihr Lehrer schien es sich offenbar heute vorgenommen zu haben, sie völlig durcheinander zu bringen. Und er hatte durchaus Erfolg damit.

„Danke" sagte sie mit einer nicht zu überhörenden Überraschung in der Stimme und nahm Snape den Zauberstab ab. Dieser nickte daraufhin nur und ging wieder auf seinen Schreibtisch zu.

Fleißig arbeitete Hermine in Snapes Labor weiter. Mit Hilfe des Zauberstabs ging die Arbeit doppelt so schnell voran und war somit auch nicht ganz so ermüdend.

„Sie sollten für heute aufhören." Erklang plötzlich Snapes dunkle Stimme hinter der jungen Frau.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich zu ihrem Lehrer um und hätte dabei beinahe schon wieder eine Phiole herunter geschmissen, wenn Snape diese nicht so geistesgegenwärtig aufgefangen hätte.

„Warum so schreckhaft?" fragte er schließlich mit ungewohnt ruhiger Stimme, nachdem er die Phiole wieder zurück ins Regal gestellt hatte.

Hermine hatte noch immer mit ihrem wild klopfenden Herzen zu kämpfen. Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur, sich immer so lautlos zu bewegen? „Müssen Sie sich immer so anschleichen?"

Entschuldigend hob er daraufhin nur seine Hände. Anschließend verließ er sein Labor wieder, aber nicht ohne der jungen Frau zu bedeuten, ihm zu folgen.

Mit einer hartnäckigen Unsicherheit folgte Hermine ihm in sein Büro. Sie wusste nicht, was heute los war, aber irgendetwas zwischen Ihnen war anders. Irgendwie friedlich. Und sie musste zugeben, dass ihr diese Stimmung sehr angenehm war.

Auch Snape hatte mittlerweile mit dieser seltsamen Stimmung zu kämpfen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich eine ziemlich unnachgiebige Harmonie zwischen sie beide geschummelt hatte. Denn so sehr er sich auch bemühte, er konnte zu der Gryffindor nicht eklig sein.

Im Gegenteil. Er fand sie heute irgendwie sogar sympathisch. Ein wenig schüttelte ihn der Gedanke schon. Denn wann hatte er zuletzt jemanden sympathisch gefunden?

„Setzen Sie sich." Sagte er schließlich zu seiner Schülerin. Er hatte das dringende Bedürfnis, mit ihr zu reden – und zwar jetzt.

Abermals ein wenig von seinen Worten überrannt, blickte sie ihn mit großen braunen Augen an. Snape blieb dieser Blick natürlich nicht verborgen. Und so seufzte er nur, als er Hermine abermals einen Platz vor seinem Schreibtisch anbot. „Wir sollten reden."

Hermine schluckte. Warum auf einmal dieser Stimmungswandel? Warum reden? Unsicher nahm sie schließlich auf dem dargebotenen Stuhl Platz.

Auch Snape hatte sich mittlerweile gesetzt und blickte die junge Frau nun mit tiefen Augen an. „So sehr ich mich auch dagegen wehre, ich kann nun nicht mehr leugnen, dass da etwas zwischen uns ist, was offensichtlich nicht von uns ausgeht."

Hermines Herz bebte, ihre Hände waren schweißnass. Was war hier los? Was passierte hier gerade mit Ihnen? Sprachlos blickte sie ihren Lehrer einfach nur an.

„Diese Stimmung, die heute zwischen uns herrscht, ist weder gut noch echt." Sprach er in bestem Lehrerton weiter. Und doch glaubte Hermine auch in seiner dunklen Stimme so etwas wie Unsicherheit herauszuhören.

„Woher auf einmal dieser Sinneswandel?" fragte Hermine schließlich frei heraus. Immerhin war er es immer gewesen, der sich wehement gegen Hermines Theorie gewehrt hatte.

„Weil das nicht ich bin!"

Lange blickte Hermine ihren Lehrer einfach nur an. Doch schließlich richtete sie abermals das Wort an ihn. „Und was ist, wenn Sie doch so sind? So aber nicht sein wollen?"

Ein lautes abfälliges Schnauben war die einzige Antwort, die sie daraufhin bekam. Hermine seufzte frustriert auf. „Wäre das wirklich so schlimm?" hakte sie vorsichtig nach.

Plötzlich funkelten seine Augen wieder zornig auf. „Miss Granger, ich hätte weder mit Ihnen geschlafen noch würde ich mich Ihnen gegenüber so… zahm verhalten, wenn da nicht irgendeine… Macht seine Finger mit im Spiel hätte."

„Nein vielleicht hätten Sie das nicht." Pflichtete ihm die junge Frau bei. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass Sie völlig anders gehandelt haben, als sonst auch."

Dunkel blickte Snape seine Schülerin an. „Glauben Sie eigentlich, was Sie da sagen?" fuhr er sie etwas ungehalten an.

Hermine zuckte daraufhin nur mit ihren Schultern. „Ich…ich hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass sie völlig die Kontrolle über Ihr Tun abgegeben haben."

Ruhig blickten sie sich einander an. Mehrere Sekunden lang, dann senkte Snape seinen Blick. Er musste ihr Recht geben – leider. Er fühlte nicht freiwillig so, aber dennoch ließ er es zu. Warum auch immer.

„Was auch immer es ist." Unterbrach er nach mehreren Minuten die Stille. „Wir sollten herausfinden, was es ist, dass Sie und irgendwie auch mich beeinflusst."

Stumm nickte sie Snape zu. Es gab dazu nichts mehr zu sagen. Nachdenklich blickte die junge Frau in den Raum hinein. Ob sie es je herausfinden würden, wer oder was Hermine das Leben seit Wochen so schwer machte? Sie war nur froh darüber, dass Snape jetzt wenigstens eingelenkt hatte und sie nicht mehr für völlig durchgeknallt hielt.

„Und was gedenken Sie, sollten wir jetzt tun?" fragte dieses Mal die Gryffindor in das Schweigen hinein.

„Wir?" fragte er mit gehobener Augenraue leicht erstaunt zurück.

Hermine verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ja wir. Immerhin sind wir beide betroffen."

Snape hob seine Hand, um etwas zu erwidern, doch Hermine fuhr ihn dazwischen. „Nein, ich will nichts hören." Gab sie keck zurück. „Ich möchte und ich werde Ihnen bei der Suche nach… nach was auch immer helfen, ob es Ihnen gefällt oder nicht."

„Mit gefällt es sogar ganz und gar nicht." Gab er nur gelassen zurück, doch die typische Häme fehlte dieses Mal in seiner Stimme.

Hermine konnte sich daraufhin ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie war diese ganze Situation hier so surreal, dass es einfach nur noch zum Lachen war.

„Was gibt es da zu grinsen?" fragte er seine Schülerin, doch ein leichtes Lächeln konnte sich selbst der Zaubertränkemeister nicht verkneifen. Irgendwie war das hier mehr als nur verrückt.

„Ich glaube, die Antwort wissen Sie." Gab sie ruhig zurück, doch das Grinsen wollte einfach nicht aus ihrem Gesicht verschwinden.

Mit einem Mal wurde Snape wieder ernster. „Eins sage ich Ihnen Granger. Wenn ich nicht mehr unter diesem seltsamen Einfluss stehe, dann gnade Ihnen Gott. Denn es passt mir nämlich ganz und gar nicht, dass ich mich Ihnen gegenüber so verhalte."

„Na toll." Meinte die junge Frau nur. „Sie schaffen es auch, jeden harmonischen Moment zu zerstören. Machen Sie das mit Absicht oder können Sie einfach nicht anders?" herausfordernd blickte Hermine ihren Lehrer an.

Dieser schien mittlerweile wieder zu seiner alten Form zurückgefunden zu haben, denn seine Augen spiegelten nun so eine Kälte wieder, dass es Hermine unangenehm den Rücken runter lief.

„Das Gespräch ist damit beendet." Ließ er mit strenger Lehrerstimme verlauten und wies mit seiner Hand zur Tür.

Das war eindeutig ein Rauswurf. Doch Hermine wusste, dass es keinen Zweck hatte, jetzt noch mit ihm zu reden. Und so erhob sie sich nur seufzend und verabschiedete sich mit einem halbherzigen _Gute Nacht_ bei ihrem Professor.

Als die Gryffindor verschwunden war, fegte Snape in einem Anflug aufwallenden Zorns seinen Schreibtisch leer. Dieses Gespräch war alles andere als optimal verlaufen. Er fand diese Alleswisserin nervend, er mochte sie noch nicht einmal und doch… und doch tat er Dinge, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, die er unter normalen Umständen nie getan hätte.

Dabei dachte er besonders an die verhängnisvolle Begegnung an der Schlossmauer. Auch nach so vielen Wochen lies ihn die Frage nicht los, warum er sich hatte dazu hinreißen lassen? Sie war seine Schülerin! Und eine nervende noch dazu. Ihr Äußeres war auch nicht gerade sehr faszinierend.

Er musste dieses Theater beenden. Je schneller desto besser. Und er würde alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, damit SIE nicht mehr so einen Mist reden und ER sich wieder normal verhalten würde. Und er würde gleich damit anfangen.


	18. Mehr Nähe

**18. Mehr Nähe**

Mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand saß Severus Snape in seinem großen Ohrensessel und blickte nachdenklich in das prasselnde Feuer. Er hatte nahezu alle Bücher durchgewälzt, die er hatte. Abermals hatte er nach Anzeichen oder ähnlichen Symptomen gesucht, die auf ihr kleines „Problemchen„ hinweisen könnten. Doch kein einziges Buch schien diesen Fall, in den Hermine und irgendwie auch er hineingeraten war, zu kennen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er noch tun könnte. Er selbst hatte noch nie von so einem Fall gehört. Und das er jetzt mittendrin steckte, war nicht auch nicht gerade förderlich.

Mit einem großen Zug leerte er sein Weinglas und stellte es scheppernd auf seinen Tisch ab. Er musste sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, dass er nichts gegen diese Magie tun konnte. Das einzige was er noch versuchen könnte, war den dunklen Lord indirekt darauf anzusprechen. Aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach hatte er tatsächlich etwas damit zu tun.

Doch was er damit erreichen wollte, war noch unklar. Snape gefiel die Vorstellung gar nicht, dass er nun ein Spielzeug des Lords war. Warum gerade er? Und warum die Granger? Er stöhnte laut auf und schenkte sich abermals sein Glas voll. Wieder leerte er es in einem Zug, doch seine Gedanken wurden dadurch nicht klarer. Im Gegenteil. Er merkte, wie der Wein sich schwer auf sein Gemüt schlug, wie es in seine Blutbahn wanderte und ihn träge werden ließ.

Doch dieses Gefühl war mehr als willkommen. Es schien ihn vergessen zu lassen, alles leichter zu machen. Und so schenkte er sich noch ein Glas mit dem köstlichen Rotwein ein, um anschließend das Getränk heiß seine Kehle entlang rinnen zu lassen.

*****

Hermine hatte die Nacht kaum geschlafen. Zu viele Gedanken waren ihr durch den Kopf gewirbelt. Gedanken, die sie nicht steuern konnte und die leider Gottes etwas mit Snape zu tun gehabt hatten.

Sie hatte lange wach gelegen und sich gefragt, ob diese freundlichere Seite an ihm, die er gestern hatte kurz durchblitzen lassen, durch eine gewisse Magie hervorgerufen worden war oder ob sie tatsächlich tief in ihm schlummerte.

Zu einem wirklichen Ergebnis war sie nicht gekommen. Wahrscheinlich würde sie das nie herausfinden.

Nun lag die Gryffindor morgens halb sechs hellwach in ihrem Bett und dachte schon wieder über ihren Lehrer nach. Sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie in den letzten Wochen eine gewisse Faszination für ihn entwickelt hatte.

Doch sie war sich nicht sicher, ob diese Neugierde von ihr ausging oder von etwas anderem.

Hermine setzte sich auf und stützte ihren Kopf in die Hände. In was war sie da nur hineingeraten?

Der Tag verlief für Hermine auch nicht anders, als der vorige. Er kam ihr sogar noch schleppender vor, da sich die Gryffindor nun wieder völlig gesund fühlte. Aber dennoch hatte Poppy gemeint, dass sie sich noch bis Montag ausruhen sollte. Und heute war Freitag! Das bedeutete, ein ganzes langes Wochenende lag noch vor ihr. Ein Wochenende voller Langeweile und nervigen Fragen ihrer Freunde.

Gegen Abend stieg bei der jungen Frau die Nervosität. Sie wusste nicht genau, ob sie jetzt zur Strafarbeit erscheinen sollte oder nicht. Snape würde es wahrscheinlich bevorzugen, sie heute nicht sehen zu müssen.

Und den großen Drang ihn heute unter die Augen zu treten, verspürte sie mal so gar nicht. Und so blieb sie in ihren Räumen und machte es sich mit einem Buch gemütlich. Sie würde in der nächsten Woche ihre Strafarbeit bei ihm beenden.

Doch bereits fünf Minuten nach acht erschien mit einem gewaltigen Knall ein kleiner Hauself in Hermines Zimmer. Aufgeschreckt durch diesen Knall saß die Gryffindor nun kerzengerade in ihrem Bett und blickte die kleine Elfe mit ebenso großen Augen an.

„Sweeny soll Miss aus…ausrichten, dass…dass Mister Snape sehr sauer ist, dass Miss nicht… nicht erschienen ist."

Mit einem ungläubigen Blick sah sie die Elfe an. Das konnte jetzt nicht sein ernst sein? Konnte man diesem Ekel denn überhaupt mal etwas recht machen? Gestern hatte er nicht gewollt, dass sie sich mit der Strafarbeit übernahm und hätte sie am liebsten gleich wieder zurück ins Bett geschickt und heute war er wieder der Kerkerschreck, dem es egal war, ob man körperlich fit war oder nicht?!

Doch Hermine dachte nicht im Traum daran, jetzt nachzugeben. Sie war zwar seine Schülerin aber nicht seine Marionette, mit der er jeden Tag anders umgehen konnte. Und so richtete sie auch Snape etwas aus.

Wenige Sekunden später stand die Elfe zitternd vor dem großen Tränkemeister. Dieser blickte mit tiefschwarzen Augen und aufwallendem Zorn auf das kleine Wesen.

„M-miss lässt ausrichten, dass… dass es ihr egal ist, ob… ob Mister Snape wütend ist o-oder nicht."

„Wie bitte?" donnerte Snape den kleinen Hauself an, der daraufhin jämmerlich zusammenzuckte. Was glaubte denn diese Göre, wer sie ist? Er war immer noch ihr Lehrer. Auch nach all den Dingen, die leider Gottes zwischen ihnen vorgefallen sind.

Bedrohlich kam er der Elfe näher. Sein Blick fixierte die tellergroßen Augen des Wesens. „Richte ihr aus, dass, wenn sie nicht augenblicklich bei mir im Büro erscheint, sie ein Donnerwetter erleben kann."

Ohne noch eine Sekunde zu warten, verschwand der Hauself, doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken stand diese schon wieder vor dem Tränkemeister.

„M-miss lässt ausrichten, dass ihr Donnerwetter nichts ausmachen Sir." Quiekte die Elfe.

Snape glaubte im falschen Film zu sein. Hatte diese Göre nun völlig den Verstand verloren? Er war kurz davor, selbst zu ihren Räumen zu stürmen, um sie persönlich hierher zu zerren. Doch dann kam ihn eine andere – slytherinsche – Idee.

Ein leises diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen harten Zügen aus. Wieder wandte er sich der Elfe zu. Und dieses Mal sprach er etwas sanfter. „Richte doch Miss Granger aus, dass ich ihr eigentlich nur ihr Höschen wiedergeben wollte, welches sie vor ein paar Wochen draußen vor dem Schloss liegen gelassen hatte. Aber wenn sie es nicht zurückhaben will, dann werde ich sicherlich eine geeignete Verwendung dafür finden."

Der Hauself war zu klein, um diese Worte richtig deuten zu können. Und so überbrachte er mit der Naivität eines Hauselfen Hermine diese Nachricht.

Diese sah das Wesen daraufhin nur mit panisch großen Augen an. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie das richtig verstanden hatte, doch schließlich vertraute sie auf ihre Ohren. Ohne noch auf ihren kleinen Besucher zu achten, stürmte sie aus ihren Räumen und rannte hinunter in die Kerker.

Mittlerweile so wild wie eine Furie trommelte sie mit ihren Fäusten unerbittlich gegen seine Tür. Als diese aufgerissen wurde, stürmte die junge Frau auch sogleich an Snape vorbei in seine Räume.

„Schön, dass Sie doch noch kommen konnten." Ließ er auch sogleich in einem sarkastischen Tonfall verlauten.

Mit wild funkelnden Augen drehte sich die Gryffindor zu ihrem Lehrer um. „Was haben Sie für ein Problem?!" donnerte sie auch sogleich los. Hermine war wütend. Obwohl das wohl noch eine Untertreibung war.

Snape schnalzte nur missbilligend mit seiner Zunge. „Lassen Sie mich mal überlegen." Sprach er und legte sich überlegend einen Finger an den Mund. „Ach ja." Meinte er nach wenigen Sekunden. „Jetzt ist es mir wieder eingefallen. Ihre Unverschämtheit ist mein Problem."

Hermine japste förmlich nach Luft. „Meine Unverschämtheit?!" kreischte sie. „Wer ergötzt sich denn hier seit Wochen an meinem Slip?!"

Ruhig erwiderte er den aufgebrachten Blick seiner Schülerin. „Dass Sie mir das wirklich zutrauen, trifft mich hart." Erwiderte er nur gelangweilt.

Fragend blickte sie ihren Lehrer an.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mich auf so ein Niveau sinken lassen? Sie enttäuschen mich Miss Granger."

„So?!" gab sie spitz zurück. „Sie meinen also, dass, wenn Sie eine Schülerin verführen und ihr anschließend so eine widerliche Geschichte auftischen, nur damit sie zu Ihnen kommt, auf einem höheren Niveau ist?"

„Was wollen Sie mir damit sagen?" fragte er mit dunkler bebender Stimme.

„Ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie mir meine Frage beantworten Sir." Raunte sie ihm ebenso gefährlich entgegen.

„Und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn Sie auch weiterhin daran denken würden, WEN Sie hier vor sich haben?"

In Hermine wallte der herrliche Zorn hoch. Was glaubte dieser Typ eigentlich, wer er ist? „Ich weiß, WEN ich vor mir habe Sir. Einen armen einsamen Mann, der sich mit seinem Patronus im verbotenen Wald trifft, um wenigstens ein wenig Nähe und Zuwendung zu bekommen, weil sich sonst kein anderer dafür opfern würde!"

Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, wie sich Snapes Körper verkrampfte. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, seine Kiefer waren schmerzhaft aufeinander gepresst. Seine Atmung ging stoßweise und Hermine wusste, dass er gerade schwer mit seiner Beherrschung kämpfte.

Doch sie wollte diesen Mann auf die Knie zwingen. Sie wollte ihn demütigen, so wie er es mit ihr getan hatte. Und so vergaß sie all ihre Angst und all ihren Respekt vor ihm.

„Wissen Sie. Das wäre sicherlich eine interessante Story, die sich gut verkaufen ließe. Todesser trauert Jugendliebe hinterher und ist so verzweifelt, dass er sogar mit einem Schlammblut schläft und sich an ihrem zerrissenen Slip ergötzt, um sich wenigstens ein wenig Menschlichkeit zu erhalten."

„HÖREN SIE AUF!" schrie er sie an. So laut und gewaltig, wie er es noch nie zuvor getan hatte.

Schwer atmend sahen sich beide Personen an. Ihre Blicke waren aufgebracht und unruhig. Hermines Herz hämmerte schmerzhaft gegen ihre Brust, ihr Puls schien sich zu überschlagen. Was hatte sie getan?

„Verschwinden Sie!" presste er um Beherrschung bemüht hervor. Doch Hermine blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Zu groß war der Schock, über das eben Gesagte.

„RAUS!" brüllte er ihr nun entgegen. Und dieses eine Wort erreichte schließlich seine Wirkung.

Heftig zuckte die Gryffindor zusammen. Noch wenige Sekunden hielt sie seinem hasserfüllten Blick stand. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und lief zur Tür.

Sie hatte bereits schon die Klinke heruntergedrückt und hätte nur noch durch die Tür schlüpfen müssen. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund, blickte die Gryffindor noch einmal zurück. Und im nächsten Moment wusste sie, dass sie es hätte nicht machen sollen. Denn nun war sie nicht mehr dazu in der Lage noch zu gehen.

Severus Snape war auf einem Stuhl zusammengesunken. Er hatte sein Gesicht in die Hände gestützt und lieferte damit einen jämmerlichen Anblick, der Hermine tief in ihr drinnen traf.

Leise ging sie zu ihrem Lehrer. Sie zögerte kurz, doch schließlich ging sie vor ihm auf die Knie. Noch immer hatte er sich nicht gerührt. Sie konnte noch nicht einmal sagen, ob er sie bemerkt hatte.

Hermine schluckte hart, doch dann fasste sie sich ein Herz. Vorsichtig erfasste sie seine Hände und zog diese langsam von seinem Gesicht weg. Seine Augen blickten sie verwundert an, schienen in diesem Moment so viel fragen zu wollen. Doch der Tränkemeister blieb stumm.

„Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme.

Snape schüttelte daraufhin nur leicht seinen Kopf. Er konnte deutlich spüren, dass da wieder etwas zwischen Ihnen war, was nicht hierher gehörte. Es knisterte und das war absolut nicht richtig.

„Geh." Flüsterte er nur zurück, doch ihrem Blick konnte er nicht mehr standhalten.

Aber Hermine blieb. Noch immer hielt sie seine Hände in den ihren, noch immer blickte sie ihn mit ihren warmen braunen Augen an.

„Hermine bitte geh." Forderte er erneut, doch er konnte diesen Worten mit seiner Stimme keinen Nachdruck verleihen.

„Ich kann nicht." Wisperte Hermine nur. Ihr Herz schlug ihr mittlerweile bis zum Hals und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was hier gerade mit ihnen passierte. Es fühlte sich sonderbar und so sanft an. Irgendwie richtig und echt aber gleichzeitig doch so falsch und künstlich.

Langsam hob er seinen dunklen Blick. Stück für Stück verschmolz dieser mit ihrem und beide wussten, dass sie jetzt die Wahl hatten. Dieser eine kurze Augenblick entschied über das, was nun passieren würde.

„Du solltest jetzt wirklich gehen." Seine Stimme war rau, wirkte seltsam verzerrt.

„Wäre es so schlimm, wenn ich bleiben würde?"

Kurz schloss Snape seine Augen. Doch dann begegnete er sofort wieder ihrem sanften Blick. „Es wäre falsch."

Dies sollten die letzten Worte sein, die das Unvermeidliche verhindern sollten. Die gewaltige Anziehungskraft, die sich zwischen den beiden Personen ausgebreitet hatte, siegte schließlich und führte das zusammen, was für diesen Augenblick zusammen gehörte.

Ihre Lippen trafen hungrig aufeinander, pressten sich fest gegen die des anderen. Ihre Hände hatten sich ineinander verhakt. Hielten sich gegenseitig – fest aber dennoch sanft.

Schnell wurde beiden klar, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Nicht wirklich. Sie könnten jetzt aufhören. Doch diese ungestillte Sehnsucht und Leidenschaft nach dem jeweils anderen, würde sie umbringen.

Und so gaben sie sich völlig einander hin. Ohne weiter über die Konsequenzen nachzudenken. Ohne überhaupt an etwas zu denken. Sie wollten nur noch spüren und schmecken, dem anderen so nahe wie möglich sein.

Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile auf Snapes Schoß gesetzt und sich eng an seinen Oberkörper gepresst. Die junge Frau eng umschlungen, erhob sich der Tränkemeister und trug sie rüber in seine privaten Räume.

Kein einziges Mal stoppten sie diesen Kuss, nicht eine Sekunde lang, ließen sie voneinander ab. Beide dachten schon lange nicht mehr darüber nach, was sie hier taten. Es zählte nur noch der Augenblick – und den kosteten sie voll aus.

Mit Hermine auf dem Arm ließ sich Severus auf sein Sofa fallen, welches die beiden weich auffing. Beinahe gierig wurden ihre Küsse und Berührungen nun. Ähnlich wie bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen.

Das schwarze Hemd hatte Hermine schnell mit flinken Fingern geöffnet und es ihm abgestreift. Nun hatten ihre Hände freie Bahn, die Haut des Tränkemeisters genauer zu befühlen und zu verwöhnen.

Zentimeter für Zentimeter wurde seine angenehm weiche Haut erkundet. Immer wieder strichen ihre Hände über seine Brustwarzen und reizten diese mit leichten Kniffen, womit sie ihm immer wieder ein leises Stöhnen entlockte.

Geübt glitten ihre Hände hinunter zu seinem Hosenbund. Nach kurzem Zögern traute sich die junge Frau schließlich doch ihre Hand gänzlich darin verschwinden zu lassen. Vorsichtig tastete sie sich zu seinem empfindlichsten Punkt vor und entlockte Severus damit ein leicht empörtes „Hermine!".

Kurz hielt sie mit pochendem Herzen inne und sah ihren Lehrer mit glänzenden Augen und bereits geschwollenen Lippen an.

Und genau dieser Anblick war es, der Snape nun gänzlich den Verstand raubte. Mit beiden Händen fasste er ihr Gesicht und zog es zu sich heran, um ihre Lippen gierig mit seinen zu verschließen.

Nun war Snape es, der begann die junge Frau eilig zu entkleiden und mit seinen Händen zu verwöhnen. Bereits vor ein paar Tagen war die Gryffindor ja in den Genuss seiner Fertigkeiten gekommen, doch leider hatte er es damals nicht beendet.

Doch dieses Mal würde er es tun. Er würde sie nicht noch einmal einfach so stehen lassen. Dazu wäre er in seinem jetzigen Zustand auch gar nicht in der Lage gewesen. Er wollte diese Frau. Aus irgendeinem Grund war sie im Moment seine Luft zum Atmen.

Hastig hatten sie sich nun gänzlich ihrer Kleider entledigt und schnell wurde beiden klar, dass es nun ernst wurde, dass es kein zurück mehr gab. Doch auch wenn sie etwas zu leiten schien, wenn diese Gefühle, die sie hatten, nicht die ihrigen waren, so war dennoch ein kleiner Teil ihres rationalen Verstandes aktiv, der sich immer mal wieder einschaltete.

Und so sahen sich Hermine und Severus ruhig einander an. Vorsichtig hielten seine starken Arme die junge Frau auf seinem Schoß und drückten diese beinahe besitzergreifend an sich. Aber dennoch waren beide in diesem Moment des intensiven Blickkontakts wie erstarrt.

„Das hier ist nur Sex." Wisperte Snape seiner Schülerin mit rauer Stimme entgegen. Er wollte klarstellen, dass da nicht mehr war und auch nie mehr sein würde.

Hermine schluckte. Diese Worte hatten sie unerwartet getroffen. Aber dennoch konnte sie ihn auch verstehen. „Nur Sex." Bestätigte sie zart und ihre Augen leuchteten ihn dabei so hell an, dass Severus in diesem Moment selbst an seinen eigenen Gefühlen zweifelte.

Doch lange hielten diese Zweifel nicht an, denn im Sturm eroberte die junge Frau seine Lippen zurück und riss ihn mit einen Strudel aus feuriger Leidenschaft und inniger Nähe.


	19. Etwas Neues

**TEIL 2 **

**19. Etwas Neues **

Erschöpft ruhte Hermines Kopf an Severus´ Schulter. Ihr Puls normalisierte sich almmählich wieder, doch dieses unglaubliche Gefühl, welches er gerade in ihr ausgelöst hatte, blieb.

Snape war nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihr umgegangen. Romantik und Zärtlichkeit schienen ein Fremdwort für ihn zu sein. Aber dennoch konnte sich die junge Frau nicht beklagen. Er hatte im Voraus seinen Standpunkt klar geäußert. Das, was zwischen ihnen war, ist rein körperlicher Natur.

Und Hermine war es recht. Sie hatte auf dem Gebiet Beziehung wahrscheinlich so wenig Erfahrung wie Snape selbst. Und sie hatte nicht vor, ihre ersten Versuche in Richtung Liebe ausgerechnet mit ihm zu wagen.

Aber um ein paar sexuelle Erfahrungen zu sammeln, war ihr Professor durchaus eine gute Wahl gewesen. Er konnte Dinge mit seinen Händen anstellen, die ihr allein bei dem Gedanken daran, eine Gänsehaut par excellence bescherten. Er wusste genau, was er tat. Und das war ungemein reizvoll.

Auch wenn dies nun schon zum zweiten Mal passiert war, so wusste die Gryffindor dennoch nicht, wie sie sich nun verhalten sollte. Jetzt wo die Spannung abgefallen und die Leidenschaft gestillt worden war, kam der Verstand zurück und hämmerte unerbittlich auf Hermine ein.

Vorsichtig löste sie sich von seiner warmen Schulter, ihren Blick irgendwohin gerichtet, nur um ihn nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. „Soll ich gehen?" fragte sie unsicher in den Raum hinein.

„Willst du denn gehen?" kam prompt die Gegenfrage zurück.

Hermine wusste es ehrlich gesagt selber nicht. Eigentlich hätte sie jetzt fliehen sollen. Weg von ihm, von dieser Situation. Doch ein Teil in ihr wollte in seiner Nähe bleiben.

Unsicher zuckte sie daraufhin nur mit ihren Schultern. „Es wäre schon… seltsam, jetzt einfach so zu gehen." Vorsichtig traute sie sich in seine schwarzen Augen zu schauen, die sie nun streng anblickten.

„Auch wenn es nur Sex war." Stammelte sie noch etwas verlegen hinterher, als ihr klar wurde, dass sie gerade auf Kuschelkurs ging.

„Ich schlage vor, wir ziehen uns erst einmal wieder an." Meinte er mit ruhiger Stimme, ohne irgendwie auf das Gesagte von Hermine einzugehen.

Die Gryffindor nickte daraufhin nur, erhob sich ziemlich schnell von seinem Schoß und kramte hastig ihre Sachen zusammen. Es war ihr plötzlich unangenehm, sich unbedeckt vor ihrem Lehrer zu zeigen. Sie hatte bereits ihre Unterwäsche und ihre Bluse wieder an, als eine Hand an ihrer sie inne halten ließ.

Erschrocken blickte sie auf und musste abermals in diese magischen Augen blicken, die sie jedes Mal zu hypnotisieren schienen.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du dich beeilen musst." Gab er schließlich mit rauer tiefer Stimme zu.

Die junge Frau schluckte hart. Was sollte sie denn mit dieser Aussage nun wieder anfangen? Sie verstand diesen Mann einfach nicht und das führte dazu, dass sie sich nun noch unwohler fühlte, als noch zuvor.

„Mir ist aber kalt." Gab sie etwas kleinlaut zurück und vermied es bei dieser Flunkerei, Snape in die Augen zu blicken.

Er hob verwundert seine Augenbrauen und atmete laut aus. Es war eindeutig, dass der Zauber der vergangenen Minuten nun gänzlich verflogen war. Zurückgeblieben war seine Schülerin, die nicht mehr wusste, wo sie noch hinschauen sollte, geschweige denn, wie sie jetzt mit ihm umgehen sollte.

Und auch wenn er selber den Drang verspürte, sie wegzuschicken, um wieder seine Ruhe zu haben, so konnte er sie dennoch nicht einfach so gehen lassen. Nicht in diesem Zustand, nicht nachdem, was sie eben getan hatten.

Und so sprang er gewissermaßen über seinen eigenen Schatten, ließ die junge Frau wieder los und bewegte sich in Richtung seiner Küche. „Ich werde uns einen Tee zubereiten und in der Zeit kannst du dich fertig ankleiden."

Verwundert blickte sie Snape hinterher und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass er bereits schon wieder völlig angezogen war. Wann hatte er dass denn geschafft? Hermine schüttelte nur verwundert ihren Kopf, bevor sie schließlich in ihre Jeans schlüpfte und sich ihre Strickjacke überzog.

Kaum hatte sie sich wieder auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, betrat auch Snape wieder seinen Wohnraum mit einem Tablett in den Händen – was wohl bemerkt, ein ziemlich befremdlicher Anblick für Hermine war.

Schweigend schenkte der Tränkemeister sich und seiner Schülerin Tee ein und setzte sich, in einem gewissen Abstand zu ihr, auf das Sofa.

Vorsichtig nippte die junge Frau an dem heißen Getränk und hoffte inständig, dass sie nicht allzu befangen wirkte. Doch genau das tat sie. Und Snape hatte die Unsicherheit der Gryffindor natürlich auch mitbekommen.

„Warum auf einmal so befangen?" fragte er schließlich, nachdem er seine Teetasse wieder abgestellt hatte.

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine ihn an. „Diese Frage ist jetzt nicht Ihr Ernst oder?"

Abermals hob er überrascht seine Brauen. Aber nicht aufgrund ihrer Frage sondern eher aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie wieder zu dem distanzierten _Sie_ übergegangen war. Aber ihm sollte es nur recht sein. Je mehr Distanz desto besser.

„Nun, noch vor ein paar Minuten wollten Sie noch unbedingt bleiben." Sprach er mit gleichgültiger Stimme. „Und jetzt benehmen Sie sich wie ein Kleinkind."

„Ich benehme mich wie ein Kleinkind?!" wiederholte Hermine erbost seine letzten Worte.

„Wenn Sie sich wie ein erwachsener Mensch verhalten würden, dann wären Sie jetzt nicht so furchtbar pikiert über das eben passierte." Gab er noch immer mit viel zu ruhiger Stimme lehrerhaft zurück.

Hermine merkte, wie sie rot wurde. Warum musste dieser Mann auch immer so direkt sein und die Dinge beim Namen nennen?! „Es ist nur normal, dass man sich nach … nach so etwas peinlich berührt fühlt." Ereiferte sie sich mit verschränkten Armen vor der Brust.

„Sie haben vorher gewusst, worauf Sie sich da einlassen."

„Wir hatten doch gar keine andere Wahl!"

„Man hat immer eine Wahl."

„Wollen Sie mir damit sagen, dass Sie das eben freiwillig getan haben?!"

„Nun, ein gewisser Teil schon." Erwiderte er mit tiefer Stimme und ließ Hermine dabei nicht aus den Augen. „Aber wie ich Ihnen bereits schon einmal gesagt habe, bin ich auch nur ein Mann."

„Dass müssen Sie mir nicht andauernd auf die Nase binden." Ätzte sie ihn gereizt an. Wie oft wollte er ihr denn noch klar machen, dass er sie nicht leiden konnte, für ein Schläferstündchen aber durchaus gut genug war.

„Ich wollte nur sicherstellen, dass Sie unsere Art der Beziehung auch verstanden haben." Erwiderte er wie beiläufig und nippte abermals an seinem Kräutertee.

„Keine Sorge. Ich könnte mich nie in Sie verlieben. Sind Sie nun beruhigt?"

„Ich war nie beunruhigt." Gab er trocken zurück und brachte damit die junge Frau beinahe um den Verstand.

Nur mit all ihrer Willenskraft schaffte sie es, ihren Lehrer nun nicht mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund anzustarren. Stattdessen widmete sie sich nun auch lieber ihrem Tee.

Schließlich hatten beide für sich beschlossen, es nun dabei zu belassen und lieber in einvernehmlicher Stille ihren Tee zu trinken. Und bald merkten sowohl Snape als auch Hermine, dass diese ganze Aufregung, der ständige Streit und diese seltsame Anziehungskraft zwischen ihnen, ihren Tribut forderten.

Ihre Augenlider wurden immer schwerer und ihre Körper wurden in einer angenehmen Schwere gebettet. Und langsam glitt jeder für sich entspannt hinüber in die Welt der Träume.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine ihren Augen. Es war stockfinster und ziemlich kühl, doch ihre Augen waren noch zu schwer und zu müde, um ihre Umgebung genauer zu erfassen. Nur langsam erwachte ihr Körper aus diesem tiefen Schlaf. Stück für Stück kehrten die Empfindungen in ihre Gliedmaßen zurück.

Doch was sie nun spürte, ließ ihr Herz aufhören zu schlagen. Ihre Hände ertasteten nicht den erwarteten weichen Stoff des Sofas, sondern körnige, harte Erde. Auch ihr Geruchssinn erfasste nicht den herben Kräuterduft, der sich stets in Snapes Räumen ausbreitete. Stattdessen roch sie feuchte, moosige Luft.

Weit riss sie ihre Augen auf, doch sie konnte absolut nichts sehen. Um sie herum herrschte eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit. Hastig tastete sie sich an ihrer Jeans entlang und schließlich erfasste sie das, was sie gesucht hatte – ihren Zauberstab.

„Lumos." Murmelte sie.

Das Erste was sie sah, war ein großer dunkler Schatten direkt vor ihr, doch bereits eine Sekunde später wurde ihr Licht wieder gelöscht. Panik kroch in der jungen Frau auf. Was war passiert? Wo war sie?

„Wollen Sie uns umbringen?" schnarrte ihr plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme entgegen. „Mit dem Licht locken Sie noch alle möglichen Kreaturen an."

Sofort wurde ihr Herzschlag wieder ruhiger. Sie war nicht allein. Immerhin war Snape noch bei ihr.

„Wo sind wir?" fragte sie mit leicht bebender Stimme in die Dunkelheit hinein.

„Dreimal dürfen Sie raten." Kam es leicht gereizt zurück.

Hermine atmete laut aus. „Im verbotenen Wald." Gab sie leise zurück und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Ich sehe, Sie haben Ihren brillanten Verstand noch nicht eingebüßt." Kam es etwas sarkastisch zurück.

„Das ist nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für Ihre Gemeinheiten." Giftete Hermine zurück. „Sagen Sie mir lieber, wie wir hierher gekommen sind."

„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen. Ich kann mir nicht wirklich erklären, warum ich jetzt mit Ihnen hier im Wald hocke."

„Na von alleine sind wir wohl kaum in den verbotenen Wald gelaufen." Meinte Hermine mit einer Spur Sarkasmus in der Stimme.

Snape verdrehte daraufhin nur seine Augen. Warum musste er ausgerechnet mit der Granger hier landen? „Sarkasmus steht Ihnen nicht." Giftete er schließlich zurück.

Als Hermine daraufhin nichts erwiderte, beschloss er, endlich mal über die wichtigen Dinge zu sprechen. „Wir sollten versuchen, uns zu orientieren und dann so schnell wie möglich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren." Schlug er in einem diplomatischen Tonfall vor.

„Orientieren?" fragte Hermine mit hörbarem Missgefallen in der Stimme. „Wie bitte wollen Sie das machen? Wir stecken wahrscheinlich tief im verbotenen Wald, weit weg von Hogwarts."

„Hören Sie auf rum zu jammern." Wies er sie streng zurecht. „Ich glaube behaupten zu können, mich durchaus gut hier auszukennen. Also stehen Sie endlich auf, damit wir uns auf den Weg machen können."

Erst wollte Hermine etwas erwidern, doch dann hielt sie inne und bemerkte, dass sie tatsächlich noch immer auf dem feuchten Waldboden hockte. Mit säuerlicher Miene, die Snape leider nicht sehen konnte, erhob sich die junge Frau und stellte sich neben ihren Lehrer.

Ihre Augen hatten sich mittlerweile wenigstens ein wenig an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, denn sie konnte Snapes Gestalt schemenhaft erkennen. Ruhig blickte sie ihren Lehrer an und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass auch er sie ansehen würde.

„Was glauben Sie, wer oder was uns hierher gebracht hat?" durchbrach die junge Frau zögerlich die Stille.

Sie konnte ihn laut atmen hören und glaubte zu sehen, wie er sich mit seiner Hand über die Augen rieb. „Ich weiß es nicht." Gab er schließlich leise zurück. „Aber es ist wohl offensichtlich, dass es etwas mit Ihrem… unserem Problem zu tun hat."

Ein paar Sekunden ließ sie seine Worte auf sich wirken, doch dann drang die Frage an die Oberfläche, die ihr schon die ganze Zeit auf der Seele lag. „Glauben Sie, Voldemort hat etwas damit zu tun?"

Sie konnte ihn heftig einatmen und schließlich leicht zischen hören, als sie den Namen des dunklen Lords aussprach. Innerlich zuckte auch Hermine durch diese Reaktion zusammen. Sie hatte ja nicht gewusst, was dieser Name bei ihrem Professor bewirkte.

„Es ist möglich." Antwortet er ihr schließlich kurz und sehr reserviert.

Hermine überfiel eine plötzliche Angst bei dem Gedanken daran, was Voldemort alles mit ihnen anstellen würde, wenn er wirklich der Grund war, warum sie hier waren. Aber Hermine konnte sich auch niemand anderen vorstellen, der sie in der tiefsten Nacht in den verbotenen Wald zauberte.

Doch was konnte Voldemort von ihnen wollen? Warum sie und warum Snape? Er war doch ein Todesser, einer seiner engsten Vertrauten, soweit sie wusste. Und genau dieser Aspekt ließ ihr plötzlich das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Ohne es steuern zu können, ergriff ein grausamer Gedanke ihren Verstand und sie hatte keine Chance, ihn abzuschütteln.

„Können wir los?" hörte sie ihn fragen, doch seine Worte schienen von weit her zu kommen. Wie erstarrt stand sie inmitten der Dunkelheit und versuchte ihren inneren Kampf wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Miss Granger?" fragte Snape nach, als er keine Reaktion von seiner Schülerin erhielt. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn, als sie auch auf seinen zweiten Versuch nicht reagierte.

Er nährte sich der Gryffindor und berührte sie vorsichtig an ihrer Schulter. Doch kaum hatte seine Hand diese berührt, sprang Hermine wie von der Tarantel gestochen beiseite und blickte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Sie atmete schwer, ihr Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. „Das war alles geplant." Sprach sie in die Stille hinein.

Snape sah seine Schülerin leicht überfordert an. Was hatte diese Frau denn jetzt schon wieder? „Ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz. Was war geplant?"

„Das alles!" erwiderte sie beinahe hysterisch. „Diese Gefühle, diese Sache zwischen uns, DAS HIER!"

„Miss Granger beruhigen Sie sich." Versuchte er sie wieder zur Vernunft zu bringen. Scheinbar hatte sie sich da etwas in ihr intelligentes Köpfchen gesetzt, was er noch nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Sie haben das alles mit ihm geplant!"

Langsam wurde es Snape zu bunt. Was unterstellte die Gryffindor ihm denn eigentlich. „Verdammt noch Mal was habe ich mit wem geplant Granger!" schrie er sie nun an.

„Sie haben mit Voldemort geplant, mich aus dem Weg zu räumen!"

Fassungslos sah er die junge Frau an. Das glaubte sie jetzt nicht wirklich oder? Wusste sie eigentlich, was sie ihm da unterstellte?"

„Ich war vielleicht mal ein aktiver Spion, aber das ist schon lange her. Und mal abgesehen davon. Was sollte der dunkle Lord oder ich davon haben, Sie aus den Weg zu räumen?!"

Hermine schwieg.

„Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde mir die Mühe machen, sie zu verführen, mit Ihnen zu schlafen, um Sie anschließend im verbotenen Wald zu verschleppen und das in einen Teil, den noch nicht einmal ich selbst kenne? Verdammt noch mal benutzen Sie Ihren Verstand Granger!"

Hermine zuckte zusammen. Diese ganze Situation überforderte sie. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie Snape trauen konnte oder nicht. Ob er Spion für die Todesser oder für den Orden war. Sie wusste gar nichts mehr. Nur noch, dass sie hier weg musste.

Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, rannte sie los. In die Dunkelheit hinein. Sie bahnte sich einen Weg durch das dicke Gestrüpp und durch diese erdrückende Dunkelheit. Sie hörte nichts weiter als ihren eigenen aufgebrachten Atem.

Ohne zu wissen wohin, lief sie immer weiter. Ihre Lunge schmerzte bereits reißend, ihre Beine drohten nachzugeben. Doch sie wollte weg. Weit weg, irgendwohin, wo es sicher war. Wo das war, wusste sie nicht, aber es war ihr egal. Hauptsache dort lauerten keine Gefahren auf sie.

Doch plötzlich verhedderten sich ihre Beine in eine gewaltige Wurzel. Ihre Arme wirbelten herum, suchten verzweifelt nach Halt, doch sie schafften es nicht, diesen irgendwo zu finden. Und so zog das mächtige Wurzelwerk die junge Frau nach unten und ließ sie hart auf den kalten Boden aufschlagen.

Ein brennender Schmerz ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Kopf, mit dem sie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Sie merkte, wie ihr Blut heiß über die Schläfe lief. Sie wollte aufstehen und trotz ihrer Verletzungen weiterlaufen, doch die Panik, die ihren schlanken Körper gepackt hatte, hielt diesen in eine beklemmende Starre.

Ihre Beine verweigerten der jungen Frau den Dienst und so sackte sie zitternd auf den Waldboden zurück. Ihr Herz trommelte wild gegen ihre Brust und machte ihr das Atmen schwerer. Hinzu kam ein heftiger Weinkrampf, der plötzlich ihren Körper erfasst hatte und diesen nun heftig durchschüttelte.

Zusammengekauert hockte sie an einem großen Baum, der ihr wenigstens ein wenig Schutz bot. Doch Hermines innere Verzweiflung stieg von Sekunde zu Sekunde mehr an. Tausende Fragen schossen ihr durch den Kopf. Wo war sie nur? Würde sie hier je wieder rauskommen? Würde sie diese Nacht überleben? Wo war Snape? War er auf ihrer Seite?

Wild wirbelten die verschiedensten Gedanken durch ihren Kopf, sodass sie sich diesen mit beiden Händen hielt, um den unangenehmen Schwindel zu bändigen.

Sie konnte sich nicht beruhigen. Immer lauter wurde ihr Schluchzen und dadurch auch die Furcht, von jemandem oder etwas entdeckt zu werden. Voller Angst vergrub sie ihr Gesicht in die Hände, presste krampfhaft ihre Lippen aufeinander und hoffte, diese schwarze Hölle irgendwie zu überleben.

Plötzlich vernahm sie ein schwaches Licht, welches einen zarten Schein auf die Gryffindor warf. Vorsichtig und mit klopfendem Herzen blickte die junge Frau auf und blickte geradewegs in das Antlitz einer silber-bläulich schimmernden Hirschkuh.

Sie kannte dieses Tier. Es war Snapes Patronus. Und trotz allem stieg ein warmes, schützendes Gefühl in Hermine auf. Die Anwesenheit dieses grazilen Wesens beruhigte sie, auch wenn es lediglich eine Lichtgestalt war.

Langsam kam die Hirschkuh auf Hermine zu. Kurz verharrten ihre Blicke ineinander, doch dann senkte das Tier sanft seinen Kopf und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Und dann passierte etwas, was Hermines Herz bis in die letzte Faser erwärmte. Die Hirschkuh legte sich dicht neben Hermine, so als ob sie die Gryffindor mit ihrem glänzenden Fell wärmen wollte.

Dieser magische und so friedliche Moment ließ Hermine vergessen, wo sie war. Es war einfach ein unbeschreiblich fremdes und dennoch so vertrautes Gefühl, neben einem Patronus zu liegen und zu wissen, dass dieses sanfte Licht einen gewissen Schutz bot.

Erst ein lautes Knacken eines Zweiges führte Hermine wieder in die dunkle Gegenwart zurück. Erschreckt sah sie auf und blickte direkt ihren Lehrer an.

Als Snape seine Schülerin neben seiner Hirschkuh gekuschelt vorfand, konnte er die Erleichterung, die sich in ihm breit machte, nicht leugnen. Schon allein dieser Anblick berührte ihn auf eine unerklärliche und völlig unbekannte Weise.

Als sie seine Anwesenheit bemerkt hatte, blieb er sofort stehen. Er wollte es vermeiden, dass sie erneut vor ihm floh. Er sah Hermine in die Augen und er konnte so viel Angst und Unsicherheit darin erkennen, die ihn nicht unberührt ließen.

Auch wenn er es nach so vielen Jahren gewohnt war, von jedem mit Argwohn betrachtet zu werden, so kam er nicht umhin zuzugeben, dass ihr Misstrauen ihn verletzte.

Hermine war immer eine der wenigen gewesen, die ihn nie so angesehen hatte, wie die anderen. Sie hatte immer eine gewisse Neutralität ihm gegenüber ausgestrahlt. Und das hatte er, wie er jetzt erkennen musste, sehr an ihr geschätzt. Doch offensichtlich hatte seine grausame Vergangenheit nun auch die junge Frau eingeholt.

Und nun saß sie zitternd und mit ängstlichem Blick vor ihm und schien offenbar auf eine Strafe zu warten.

Erschöpft schloss Snape seine Augen, um sich wieder zu sammeln. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, so wusste er, dass es doch nur einen Weg gab, um die Gryffindor davon zu überzeugen, dass er nicht ihr Feind war.

Und auch wenn es ihm unendliche Überwindung kostete und er nichts mehr hasste, als eben dies zu tun, so ging er dennoch direkt vor Hermine auf die Knie, blickte sie mit tiefen Augen an und als er stumm ihr Einverständnis erhalten hatte, legte er ihr seine Hände an die Schläfen und erteilte ihr somit Einblick in seine Seele.

Hermine sog stark die Luft ein, als sie seine kühlen Hände an ihren Schläfen fühlte. Sofort brach ein bunter Wirrwarr von den unterschiedlichsten Erinnerungen und Emotionen über Hermine ein. Doch es waren nicht ihre eigenen Empfindungen, denen sie nun beiwohnte. Es waren die ihres Lehrers.

Kurz erhielt sie Einblick in seine Kindheit. Sie sah nicht viel, aber was sie sah, erschütterte sie zutiefst. Es waren dunkle Erinnerungen. Ohne Freude, ohne Liebe. Doch es war offensichtlich, dass Snape ihr diese Erinnerungen nicht zeigen wollte. Wie ein rasender Zug eilten die Bilder seines Lebens an Hermine vorbei.

Doch dann verlangsamte sich die Bilderflut und bei einer einzigen Erinnerung blieben Snapes Gedanken stehen. Hermine hatte nun Einblick in eine Szene, die alles in Snapes Leben verändert hatte.

_Severus stand am Fenster in Dumbledores Büro. Dieser saß bewegungslos auf seinem Stuhl, die Hände in seinem Schoß ineinander verschlungen. Der gütige Blick des alten Zauberers lag traurig und besorgt auf Severus. _

_Mehrere Minuten lang passierte gar nichts. Weder der Tränkemeister noch Dumbledore bewegte sich. Beide verharrten in ihrer Position, die Zeit schien still zu stehen._

„_Es tut mir leid Severus." Sprach Albus seinen Schützling schließlich mit gedämpfter Stimme an. Doch Snape reagierte noch immer nicht,_

_Sein dunkler Blick war starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Doch er nahm die Landschaft, die Berge, den See gar nicht richtig wahr. Sein Blick war verschleiert, er konnte kaum hindurch sehen. _

„_Severus." Erklang abermals die Stimme des Direktors. „Du hättest es nicht verhindern können."_

_Severus´ Hände krampften sich bei diesen Worten fest zusammen, sodass die Knöchel weiß hervortraten. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich schmerzhaft in sein Fleisch, rissen es auf, sodass es zu bluten anfing. Doch dieser Schmerz war nichts im Vergleich zu seinem Inneren._

_Diese Qual war kaum auszuhalten. Er konnte nicht atmen, nicht schlucken, nicht blinzeln. Andernfalls würde eine salzige Flüssigkeit ihren Weg nach außen finden, die sein Körper schon lange nicht mehr produziert hatte._

„_Hast du mich gehört?" hakte der Direktor nochmals nach. _

_Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck wandte sich Snape zu Dumbledore um. Sein Blick war gnadenlos, seine Mimik versteinert. „Wage es ja nie wieder, mir so etwas zu sagen." Sprach er mit dunkler drohender Stimme. Noch nie hatte er mit Albus in diesem Ton gesprochen, doch in diesem Moment hatte er all seinen Respekt und all den Dank für seinen Mentor vergessen. _

„_Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich für Lilys Tod mitverantwortlich bin! Dass ich es hätte verhindern können! Ohne meine Feigheit, ohne meinen Verrat an die gute Seite wäre sie noch am Leben! Und du wagst es mir zu sagen, dass ich es nicht hätte verhindern können?!"_

_Schwer atmend stand er Albus gegenüber. Sein gesamter Körper bebte und in diesem Augenblick konnte Hermine tiefen Hass – seinen Hass – fühlen. Hass gegenüber einer Welt, die so ungerecht war. Hass gegenüber Voldemort und seinen Anhängern, die ihn soviel versprochen und dabei soviel genommen hatten. Hass gegenüber sich selbst. _

_Hermine war erschüttert über soviel Hassgefühl, Wut und Zorn. Doch noch mehr traf sie ein zweites Gefühl, welches sich langsam und zart aber unaufhaltsam durch diese gigantische Welle des Zorns kämpfte. _

_Es war ein so warmes und berührendes Gefühl. Eine Emotion, die stark und intensiv war und ihn gleichzeitig so schwach werden ließ. Es war die Liebe, die er für Lily Potter empfand. Eine tiefe und unerschütterliche Liebe, die überdauern und ihn auf ewig gefangen halten würde._

Hermine wollte diesem Gefühl nachgehen, mehr darüber erfahren, doch plötzlich riss sich Snape von der jungen Frau los. Er sprang auf und brachte einen angemessenen Abstand zwischen sich und Hermine.

Mit großen glänzenden Augen blickte sie ihn an. Unglaube und Überraschung waren darin zu finden, aber auch eine Emotion, die er sich so erwünscht, mit der er aber nicht umgehen konnte. Verständnis.


	20. Düsternis

**20. Düsternis **

Hermine blickte Severus an. Sie fühlte sich grausam. Grausam, weil sie ihn beschuldigt hatte, noch immer aktiv für Voldemort zu arbeiten, grausam, weil sie ihn dazu gezwungen hatte, ihr sein Innerstes zu offenbaren, grausam, weil er sich noch immer quälte, weil er eine Frau liebte, die nie wieder bei ihm sein würde.

Sie wollte etwas sagen. Irgendetwas, um das auszudrücken, was sie gerade fühlte und dachte. Doch sie schaffte es nicht. Ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt.

Plötzlich sah sie, wie er seinen Zauberstab auf ihre Stirn richtete und einen Spruch murmelte. Binnen weniger Sekunden verschwand der reißende Schmerz und die Blutung stoppte. Ein weiterer Spruch verschloss auch die Wunde an ihrem Schienbein.

Hatte Hermine geglaubt, sich nicht noch schuldiger fühlen zu können, dann wurde sie nun eines Besseren belehrt. Ihr Magen krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und ihr Gewissen schrie sie förmlich an, was für eine blöde Kuh sie doch war. Doch sagen konnte sie noch immer nichts. Noch nicht einmal ein einfaches _Danke_ brachte die Gryffindor zustande.

Stattdessen blickte sie ihren Lehrer mit ihren braunen Augen an und hoffte, dass er in diesen lesen konnte, was sie im Moment fühlte. Doch Snape war selber viel zu aufgewühlt, als dass er irgendetwas in ihrer Mimik hätte lesen oder deuten können, auch wenn er beharrlich ihren Blick erwiderte.

„Gehen wir." Sagte Snape schließlich, um diese unangenehme Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, zu durchbrechen. Er wusste genauso wenig wie Hermine, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte.

Er hatte ihr etwas von ihm offenbart, was niemand wusste, was niemand je hätte erfahren sollen. Im Nachhinein bereute er seinen übereilten Entschluss. Diese Gryffindor wusste nun eindeutig zu viel über ihn und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Aber er hatte sich nicht anders zu helfen gewusst. Und er hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass er nicht anders gekonnt hatte.

Er ließ seinen Patronus verschwinden, der noch immer neben Hermine verharrte und setzte sich anschließend langsam in Bewegung, darauf bedacht, die Gryffindor nicht noch einmal aus den Augen zu verlieren. Schweigend bahnten sich die beiden einen Weg durch die Dunkelheit.

Auch wenn sie sich im verbotenen Wald befanden und weder wussten, wo sie waren, noch wer sie hierher gebracht hatte, so war doch dieses dröhnende Schweigen zwischen ihnen das, was Hermine am Meisten zu schaffen machte.

Sie konnte deutlich spüren, wie angespannt er war. Seine Haltung war aufrecht und wirkte verkrampfter als sonst. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt.

Immer und immer wieder konnte Hermine den Schmerz fühlen, den Snape empfunden hatte, als er von Lilys Tod erfahren hatte. Er hatte ein großes Opfer gebracht. Und das nur, damit sie ihn glaubte, damit sie ihn wieder vertraute. Und Hermine fragte sich schon die ganze Zeit über warum?

Die junge Frau hielt dieses Wirrwarr in ihren Gedanken nicht mehr aus und so blieb sie stehen, den Blick auf ihren Professor gerichtet. „Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte sie durch die Stille des verbotenen Waldes.

Auch Snape hielt nun inne, doch er drehte sich nicht zu der Gryffindor um. Kurz schloss er seine Augen, als er ihre Worte hörte. Sie waren ehrlich gemeint, kamen aus ihrem tiefsten Inneren. Aber dennoch konnte er nicht darauf reagieren. Dieser Ort hatte eine seltsame Macht über seine Gefühle. Es war so, als ob der verbotene Wald ihn empfindlicher werden ließ, als ob er ihn etwas empfinden ließ, was er gar nicht fühlen wollte, was noch nicht einmal seine Gefühle waren.

Er atmete einmal tief durch und nahm dann seinen Schritt wieder auf, ohne auf die Entschuldigung seiner Schülerin einzugehen.

Hermine hingegen stand wie angewurzelt an der Stelle fest und betrachtete mit traurigem Blick ihren Lehrer, der nun wieder weitergegangen war. Sie hätte heulen können. Warum war sie denn so dermaßen sensibel? Und dann auch noch bei Snape – wegen Snape!

Sie schluckte den dicken Klos, der sich in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, verbissen runter und setzte sich nach mehreren Augenblicken auch wieder in Bewegung. Schnell hatte sie Snape eingeholt, da er seinen Schritt mit einem wieder Mal verlangsamt hatte.

Schließlich blieb er abermals stehen. Einen Augenblick lang passierte gar nichts, doch dann drehte er sich abrupt zu Hermine um. Seine Augen blitzten sie seltsam an, sodass es Hermine den Atem verschlug.

„Wagen Sie es nicht noch einmal, einfach so davon zu laufen! Ich habe die Verantwortung für Sie! Wenn Ihnen etwas passiert, bin ich meinen Job los. Ganz zu schweigen von den Vorwürfen, die ich mir dann machen würde!"

Hatte er das eben wirklich gesagt? Snape stutzte, versuchte seinen Verstand wieder zu ordnen. Doch was er auch tat, er kam nicht umhin, seine Frage zu bejahen. Er musste so schnell wie möglich weg von diesem Ort. Er hatte einen seltsamen Einfluss auf ihn und das war gar nicht gut.

Stumm blickte Hermine ihn an. Er würde sich Vorwürfe machen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde? Warum? Aber vor allem fragte sich die junge Frau, warum sie diese Aussage so rührte. Innerlich rief sie sich selbst zur Raison. Sie atmete tief durch und versuchte ihre Gefühle, die sie zu überrollen drohten, zu kontrollieren.

Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen und atmete tief durch. Und als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, erstarrte die junge Frau. Direkt hinter Snape blitzten ihr drei Zahnreihen weißer scharfer Zähne aus der Dunkelheit entgegen.

Panisch starrte sie auf das geifernde Maul, welches sich gefährlich und röchelnd immer wieder weiter öffnete.

Snape, der ihren starren Blick bemerkt hatte, drehte sich langsam um und richtete seinen Blick auf die Stelle, die Hermine offensichtlich so zu schaffen machte. Ein verwesender Atem stieg ihm entgegen und ein gelbes Augenpaar blitzte ihn gefährlich an.

Noch ehe Snape realisieren konnte, dass er gerade im Angesicht einer Bestie stand, hob diese ihre mächtigen Klauen und riss ihn damit zu Boden. Die scharfen Krallen bohrten sich schmerzhaft in seine Brust und rissen diese immer weiter auf.

„Verschwinden Sie!" schrie er Hermine entgegen, die noch immer wie festgewurzelt mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Doch die Gryffindor reagierte nicht. Selbst ihre Augen bewegten sich nicht, fixierten nur gebannt dieses schaurige Wesen, welches das Gesicht eines Mannes, den Körper eines Löwen und den Schwanz eines Drachen besaß.

Trotz der großen Angst, die Hermine lähmte, arbeitete ihr Verstand auf Hochtouren. Und er offenbarte ihr die schlimmste Vermutung. Snape wurde gerade von einem Mantikor angegriffen. Einer Bestie mit reißend scharfen Zähnen und giftigen Stacheln, die tödlich sein konnten.

Die tödlich sein konnten… wiederholte ihr Geist immer und immer wieder. So lange, bis die junge Frau endlich reagierte. Ein gewaltiger Ruck ging durch ihren Körper. Mit einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen und auf das Wesen gerichtet, welches gerade seine Zähne schmerzhaft in Snapes Schulter grub.

„Bombarda!" schrie Hermine und ein gewaltiger blauer Blitz löste sich aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs. Der Lichtstrahl schlug mit einer gewaltigen Kraft im Rumpf des Mantikors ein und zersprengte seinen Torso förmlich.

Mit einem lauten schmerzerfüllten Gebrüll ließ das Wesen von Snape ab und sackte zur Seite. Doch Hermine traute der Bestie nicht und so schickte sie einen weiteren _Bombarda_ hinterher, der dem Mantikor das Gesicht zerriss.

Jämmerlich heulte das Wesen auf, bevor es in sich zusammensackte und leblos neben Snape liegen blieb.

Sofort eilte Hermine zu ihrem Professor, der sich unter Schmerzen versuchte aufzusetzen. Doch seine Schulter blutete stark und der Schmerz ließ ihn schwarz vor Augen werden. Sanft drückte Hermine ihn mit einer Hand zu Boden, während sie ihre andere Hand auf die blutende Wunde gepresst hatte.

„Bleiben Sie ruhig liegen." Wies sie ihn leise an. „Ich werde versuchen, die Blutung zu stoppen."

Mit geschlossenen Augen lag Snape auf dem kalten Waldboden und ließ die notdürftige und durchaus schmerzhafte Verarztung seiner Wunde über sich ergehen.

„Wo haben Sie diesen Fluch her?" fragte er sie schließlich mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen, um sich ein wenig von dem Schmerz abzulenken.

Ein leises Lächeln bildete sich auf Hermines Zügen. „Von Harry." Gab sie ruhig zurück und beobachtete genau seine Mimik, die sich allein bei diesen Namen stark verzog.

Er zog seine Brauen nach oben und sein Mund verformte sich zu einer seltsam gequälten Grimasse. „Warum wundert mich das jetzt nicht." Erwiderte er leicht pikiert, worüber Hermine erneut lächeln musste.

„Hören Sie auf, so zu grinsen." Wies er sie an. Jedoch fehlte die gewohnte Schärfe in seiner Stimme.

Dieses Mal war es Hermine, die erstaunt ihre Augenbrauen hob. „Sie beobachten mich heimlich?" Fragte sie unschuldig zurück.

Snapes Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, doch schnell hatte er wieder seine verbissene Miene aufgesetzt. „Glauben Sie wirklich, ich würde Ihnen uneingeschränkte Freiheiten lassen?"

„Nein, nicht wirklich." Seufzte Hermine theatralisch und zog das Stück Stoff, welches sie um Snapes Wunde gewickelt hatte, fester als nötig.

Ein böses Zischen seitens Snape ließ sie triumphierend Lächelnd.

„Ups." Meinte sie nur unschuldig.

Snape funkelte seine Schülerin empört an. Dieses kleine Biest, dachte er nur bei sich, doch die Wut auf die junge Frau, wollte sich nicht so wirklich einstellen.

„Können Sie aufstehen?" fragte ihn Hermine nun wieder etwas ernster.

Er nickte ihr nur flüchtig zu und erhob sich, wenn auch etwas schwerfällig. Und auch wenn er höllische Schmerzen hatte, so biss er die Zähne zusammen und straffte seine Haltung. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wenn er in Gegenwart einer Frau – der Granger – herumjammern würde.

Doch Hermine wusste ganz genau, dass er nur so tat, als ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Und nur mit Mühe konnte sie sich einen Kommentar wegen seiner Sturheit verkneifen. Doch sie wollte ihn nicht erneut zu nahe treten. Es reichte, dass er ihr bereits seine Seele offenbart hatte. Da musste sie nicht noch Salz in die Wunde streuen und seinen Stolz gänzlich zerstören.

„Wir sollten endlich versuchen, aus diesem Wald herauszukommen." Presste Snape, mühsam seine Schmerzen unterdrückend, hervor.

Hermine nickte ihn lediglich beipflichtend zu. Das war mit Abstand die beste Idee, die ihr Professor bis jetzt gehabt hatte.

Langsam setzten sie sich wieder in Bewegung, doch die beiden sollten nicht weit kommen. Ein bedrohliches Grollen, irgendwoher aus dem Dickicht, ließ sie inne halten. Sie blickten einander an und mussten feststellen, dass sie die gleiche schlimme Vermutung teilten.

„Nicht bewegen." Flüsterte Snape ihr zu.

Doch selbst wenn Hermine gewollt hätte, sie wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, auch nur einen Schritt zu gehen. Versteinert stand sie neben Snape, blickte ihn mit großen braunen Augen an, die ihm deutlich sagten, welche Angst sie gerade verspürte. Und er konnte ihr diese Emotion nicht verübeln.

Erneut war ein Grollen zu hören, dieses Mal näher und… hinter ihnen. Snape und Hermine hatten gar nicht mehr die Zeit, sich noch umzudrehen. Von schweren Körpern wurden sie zu Boden gerissen.

Abermals konnte Snape diesen beißenden Geruch nach totem Fleisch riechen. Abermals blickte er in zwei gelbe Augen und abermals fletschten ihn drei Reihen scharfer Reißzähne entgegen. Wenn Hermine nicht in derselben lebensbedrohlichen Lage und diese Situation nicht so gefährlich gewesen wäre, dann hätte Snape genervt aufgestöhnt und mit den Augen gerollt.

Wie groß war denn bitte die Wahrscheinlichkeit, erst von einem Mantikor und ein paar Minuten später von einer ganzen Meute angegriffen zu werden? Offenbar waren die Wesen vom Todesschrei des ersten Mantikors angelockt worden.

Und nun saßen Hermine und Snape in der Falle. Zwei Wesen hielten sie beharrlich mit ihren Klauen gefangen, weitere zwei kreisten sabbernd und lechzend um die beiden Menschen herum.

Hermine wimmerte, versuchte verzweifelt irgendwie an ihren Zauberstab heranzukommen. Doch das Gewicht des Mantikors drückte schwer auf den zierlichen Körper der jungen Frau. Panisch blickte sie in die glühenden Augen über ihr, die sie gierig anstarrten.

Der Mantikor bleckte seine schneidenden Zähne und die giftigen Stacheln seines Schwanzes peitschten gefährlich nahe an Hermines Gesicht vorbei. Ein lautes kräftiges Brüllen entrang sich aus dem Maul des Wesens, sein Gesicht dabei gen Himmel gereckt.

Beinahe geschmeidig hob der Mantikor seine Tatze an, riss sie in die Luft, fuhr seine gewaltigen Krallen aus und ließ diese mit vollem Schwung wieder auf Hermines Körper gerichtet zusausen.

Hermine hatte kaum noch Gelegenheit nachzudenken, als sie die Klauen des Wesens sah, die auf sie zukamen und sich jeden Moment in ihr Fleisch bohren und sie töten würden. Reflexartig schloss sie ihre Augen, versuchte sich innerlich irgendwie auf den nahenden Schmerz vorzubereiten. Doch dieser blieb aus.

Ein heller Lichtblitz traf den Mantikor plötzlich an der Brust und schleuderte ihn von der jungen Frau runter. Dasselbe passierte mit dem Wesen, welches Snape gefangen hielt. Weitere Lichtblitze folgten, die gezielt die Mantikors am Herzen trafen und ihnen somit das Leben heraussaugten.

Nur schemenhaft konnte Hermine zwei Gestalten erkennen, die sich scheinbar mühelos diesen Bestien gegenüberstellten. Ihre Hände schützend über ihr Gesicht gelegt und die Augen krampfhaft geschlossen, wartete Hermine ab, bis die Lichtblitze erloschen und wieder Ruhe auf dem ´Schlachtfeld´ einkehrte.

Ihr Körper hatte angefangen zu zittern, ohne es wirklich bemerkt zu haben. Zusammengekauert lag sie am Boden, ihr Herz trommelte wild gegen ihre Brust. Die seltsame Stille, die nun eingekehrt war, machte ihr beinahe noch mehr Angst, als das laute Gebrüll der Wesen.

Plötzlich nahm Hermine eine Bewegung vor ihren Augen wahr. Vorsichtig öffnete sie diese und erblickte eine ihr dargebotene Hand, um ihr aufzuhelfen.

Langsam glitt ihr Blick dem Arm hinauf, bis ihre Augen direkt in das Gesicht einer Person blickten, mit der sie so gar nicht gerechnet hatte.


	21. Zurück

**21. Zurück **

Wohlbekannte und warme Augen blickten Hermine entgegen, fixierten die junge Frau mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in diesen.

„Remus." Sprach sie mit vibrierender Stimme und erfasste schließlich seine Hand, die sie schließlich wieder auf die Beine zog.

Remus Lupin nickte der jungen Frau lediglich knapp zu, bevor er zu seinem Begleiter blickte. Hermine folgte seinem Blick und sah Shacklebolt, der gerade Snape aufhalf. Eine riesige Erleichterung machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie waren gerettet. Jetzt würden sie wieder zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht werden. Und dieser Spuk hätte ein Ende.

„Wie habt ihr uns gefunden?" Fragte Snape die beiden Retter mit einem gewissen Argwohn in der Stimme.

„Wir wurden beauftragt, euch nach Hogwarts zu bringen." Erwiderte Lupin mit ernster Miene.

Snape kräuselte seine Augenbrauen. „Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir im verbotenen Wald sind?" Die Skepsis war deutlich in seinen Augen zu sehen.

„Es konnte nur der verbotene Wald sein." Antwortete dieses Mal Shacklebolt, der gerade dabei war, Snapes notdürftig abgebundene Wunde mithilfe eines Zaubers zu heilen.

Sowohl Snape als auch Hermine blickten Shacklebolt erstaunt an. „Seit wann kannst du heilen?" richtete Snape erneut eine Frage an ihn.

„Schon seit einiger Zeit." War die etwas ungenaue Antwort, die er daraufhin bekam.

So langsam aber sicher ging Snape das Gehabe der beiden mächtig auf die Nerven. Die beiden waren doch sonst nie so redefaul. Besonders Lupin musste man sonst immer einen Schweigezauber verpassen, damit er zumindest einmal für wenige Minuten den Mund hielt.

Auch Hermine machte sich mittlerweile so ihre Gedanken über die beiden Retter. Besonderes Augenmerk hatte sie dabei auf Lupin gelegt. Er wirkte ernster als sonst. Und auch sein äußeres Erscheinungsbild war anders. Seine Haare waren ordentlich zurückgekämmt, seine Haltung gerade und selbstbewusst, seine Sachen neu und edel.

Als Hermine dies auffiel, überkam sie ein seltsames Gefühl. Es war merkwürdig Lupin in dieser Erscheinung zu sehen. Noch nie hatte er so aristokratisch und respekteinflößend gewirkt, wie in diesem Augenblick.

„Remus, was ist mit deinen Sachen passiert?" traute sich die Gryffindor ihn schließlich zu fragen.

Kurz sah er sie schweigend an, sein Blick wirkte noch immer ernst. Doch dann huschte ein flüchtiges Lächeln über seine Züge. „Nun, ich dachte, ich könnte meinen Look mal ein wenig verändern."

„Ein wenig verändern ist gut." Meinte Snape nur mit Argwohn in der Stimme. „Du siehst aus wie der Adel höchst persönlich."

„Vielen Dank." Erwiderte Lupin daraufhin nur und verbeugte sich sogar leicht.

Verwirrt runzelte Snape seine Stirn. „Das war kein Kompliment."

„Ich habe es aber als solches aufgefasst." Meinte Lupin mit ruhiger Stimme und einem seichten Lächeln im Gesicht.

Während Snape entrüstet über diese Frechheit schnaubte, wusste Hermine nicht, ob sie das nun lustig oder beängstigend finden sollte.

„Das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache." Schaltete sich nun Shacklebolt wieder ein. „Wir müssen die beiden nach Hogwarts bringen. Und das sollten wir tun, bevor es dämmert."

Kurz blickten sich Snape und Hermine an. In beiden Gesichtern standen dieselben Fragen geschrieben, doch beantworten, konnte sie keiner.

„Warum sollen wir noch vor der Dämmerung zurück sein?" fragte Hermine Shacklebolt.

„Das ist nicht wichtig." Entgegnete dieser nur einsilbig.

Hermine zog ihre Stirn in Falten. „Und ob das wichtig ist." Ereiferte sie sich. „Offensichtlich gibt es dafür einen Grund und den würde ich gerne wissen."

Während Shacklebolt nur ungeduldig seinen Kopf schüttelte, trat Lupin an die junge Frau heran. Er blickte sie nun etwas milder an, als er sprach. „In der Morgendämmerung laufen noch mehr gefährliche Wesen durch den Wald als in der Nacht."

„Wo hast du denn das gelernt Lupin." Mischte sich Snape mit ein, der das Gespräch mit nachdenklicher Miene beobachtet hatte.

„Es ist eine Tatsache." Erwiderte Remus ruhig und blickte Snape dabei freundlich in die Augen. „Vertraut uns einfach. Den Wesen, die in der Dämmerung durch den verbotenen Wald streunen, wollt ihr nicht begegnen."

„Schlimmer als die Mantikore können sie nun auch nicht mehr sein." Meinte Snape mit säuerlicher Miene.

„Ich würde nicht drauf wetten, Severus." Sprach Remus und wandte sich dann von Snape und Hermine ab. „Also, lasst uns gehen." Sprach er, ohne sich dabei noch einmal umzudrehen.

Wieder warfen sich Hermine und Snape verwirrte Blicke zu. Was war hier los? Seit wann war Shacklebolt so hart und Lupin so… so anders? Snape konnte ebendiese Frage deutlich in den braunen Augen seiner Schülerin sehen, doch er konnte ihr leider keine Antwort geben.

Und auch wenn es ihnen nicht gefiel, so hatten sie beide wirklich keine andere Wahl, als Shacklebolt und Lupin zu vertrauen und zu hoffe, dass die beiden sie aus diesem Wald führen würden.

Mit einem zarten Nicken in die Richtung, in der Lupin gegangen war, zeigte Snape seiner Schülerin, dass sie Remus folgen sollte.

Kurz überlegte die junge Frau, doch schließlich befolgte sie Snapes Anweisung und setzte sich in Bewegung, um zu Lupin aufzuschließen. Dicht hinter ihr reihte sich Snape ein. Und mit gezücktem Zauberstab bildete Shacklebolt das Schlusslicht der Gruppe.

Sie bahnten sich einen Weg durch dickes Gestrüpp, riesigen Bäumen und gefährlichen Hängepflanzen, die sich gerne auch mal um diverse Körperteile schlangen. Doch dank der wachsamen Augen von Lupin und Shacklebolt hatten diese Pflanze nicht den Hauch einer Chance Beute zu machen.

Hermine hingegen fühlte sich ausgelaugt und müde. Sie konnte sich kaum noch konzentrieren und ihre Schritte wurden immer schleppender und langsamer. Sie wusste weder, wie spät es war, noch wie lange sie sich schon durch den verbotenen Wald kämpften.

Snape bemerkte die körperliche Schwäche seiner Schülerin und kam nicht umhin, ein Schnauben von sich zu geben. Die Gryffindor sollte sich gefälligst zusammenreißen. Schlafen konnte sie noch lange genug, wenn sie wieder in Hogwarts waren.

Doch auch Lupin schien Hermines schwerer Schritt aufgefallen zu sein. Er verlangsamte seinen Gang und wandte sich zu der jungen Frau um. „Wir haben es bald geschafft Hermine. Dann kannst du dich ausruhen."

Tapfer nickte die Gryffindor und folgte Remus weiter einen schmalen Pfad entlang. Innerlich versuchte Hermine sich selbst zu stärken, sich mit ihrem warmen Bett zu motivieren. Doch irgendwann war auch ihr Geist zu müde und so schwand die Motivation immer und immer mehr.

Doch die nächsten Worte von Lupin weckten sowohl Hermines Geist als auch ihren Körper wieder auf.

„Da vorne ist die Grenze. Wir haben es geschafft."

Gebannt blickte Hermine auf die Grenze des verbotenen Waldes, die ihre Freiheit und Sicherheit zugleich bedeutete. Die Bäume wurden immer lichter, die Sträucher kleiner und schließlich trat sie zusammen mit den drei Männern auf die Lichtung, die den Blick auf Hogwarts freilegte.

Doch was Hermine sah, ließ sie glauben, in einem bösen Traum gefangen zu sein. Sie blickte nicht, wie erwartet, auf die blühenden und grünen Ländereien von Hogwarts, sondern auf eine trostlose Mondlandschaft.

Die saftigen Wiesen waren verdorrt – Oder waren sie gar verbrannt? Bäume gab es keine mehr. Nur noch vereinzelte abgebrannte und abgestorbene Stumpfe konnte man hier und da erblicken. Es flogen keine Vögel umher, keine Insekten, kein Leben.

Grau und trist thronte Hogwarts auf dem kahlen Felsen. Dicke graue Wolken hingen über dem Schloss und verliehen ihm damit etwas Düsteres und Lebloses.

„Was… was ist hier passiert?" fragte Hermine, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen gefangen hatte.

Doch sie erhielt keine Antwort. Stattdessen setzten sich Lupin und Shacklebolt wieder in Bewegung, gingen Richtung Schloss.

Auch Snape hatte diesen Anblick erst einmal verdauen müssen. Wie konnte das sein? Was war hier in den vergangenen Stunden passiert? Dieser Anblick machte ihn traurig und wütend zugleich. Und als dann auch noch ihre beiden Retter Hermines Frage, die sich ihm selbst aufdrängte, ignorierten, verlor er seine sonst so beständige Fassung.

Blitzschnell hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und den beiden Zauberern eine Ganzkörperklammer verpasst, sodass sich nur noch ihre Augen und ihre Münder bewegen konnten.

Mit großen Schritten ging er auf Lupin und Shacklebolt zu. Seine Augen waren dunkel und unergründlich. „Sie hat euch etwas gefragt." Raunte er den beiden entgegen. „Und es ist doch äußerst unhöflich, einer Frau nicht zu antworten."

„Wir sind angehalten worden, nicht darüber zu sprechen." Sprach Shacklebolt mit ruhiger Stimme und einem strengen Blick, der deutlich machte, was er von dieser Aktion hielt.

„Von wem? Von Dumbledore?" hakte Snape nach.

„Nein." Antwortete dieses Mal Lupin.

„Von wem dann?" Snape wurde langsam ungeduldig. Musste man den beiden heute denn alles aus der Nase ziehen?

Doch die beiden Gefangenen blickten Snape nur unbewegt an.

Hermine, die dieses ganze Geschehen mit beobachtete, fühlte sich hin und her gerissen. Sie sah die Wut in Snapes Augen, die in ihm hoch kochte. Aber sie konnte ihren Lehrer auch verstehen. Die beiden Zauberer konnten einen in den Wahnsinn treiben – und das ganz ohne großes Gerede.

Snape hatte indessen mehr als genug von den beiden `Schweigsamen´. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, hob er erneut seinen Zauberstab und hielt ihn direkt vor Lupins Gesicht. „Wenn dir dein nun durchaus gepflegtes Gesicht etwas wert ist, dann würde ich dir raten, auf meine Frage zu antworten."

Die beiden Männer sahen sich unentwegt in die Augen. Keiner wollte nachgeben. Doch schließlich siegte Snapes bohrender Blick, der bis auf den Grund einer Seele schauen konnte. Und so senkte Lupin seinen Kopf und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen.

„Wir haben den Befehl von unserem Oberhaupt erhalten." Beantwortete er schließlich Snapes Frage.

Doch weder Severus noch Hermine konnte mit dieser Antwort etwas anfangen.

„Aber Dumbledore ist das Oberhaupt des Ordens." Sprach die Gryffindor, die nun neben Snape getreten war.

„Nein." Beteiligte sich nun auch Shacklebolt wieder an diesem ´Gespräch´.

Snape stöhnte entnervt auf. Das war doch jetzt nicht wahr oder? Das hatten sie doch erst gerade gehabt. „Geht es auch ein wenig genauer?" fragte der Tränkemeister mit dunkler Stimme nach.

„Ihr werdet Antworten erhalten, wenn ihr in Hogwarts sein." Sprach Remus wieder. „Wir dürfen euch nichts sagen. Nur soviel. Wir haben den Auftrag erhalten, euch nach Hogwarts zurückzubringen."

Weder Hermine noch Snape waren mit dieser Antwort zufrieden. Doch beide mussten einsehen, dass sie wohl nicht mehr erfahren würden. Sie mussten wohl oder übel warten, bis sie in Hogwarts waren.

Resignierend hob Snape die Ganzkörperklammer auf.

„Vielen Dank." Sprach Lupin und man konnte an seiner Stimme nicht erkennen, ob er diesen Dank jetzt wirklich ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht.

„Nachdem das geklärt wäre, können wir ja jetzt endlich weiterziehen." Ließ Shacklebolt mit tiefer Stimme verlauten.

Snape hätte daraufhin beinahe schon wieder einen Ganzkörperfluch auf diesen geschickt. Von wegen geklärt. Nichts war geklärt. Ganz im Gegenteil!

Doch schließlich fügte sich der Tränkemeister seinem Schicksal und folgte den beiden Zauberern und seiner Schülerin.

Schweigend stiegen sie die karge Landschaft empor, vorbei an graue Felsen, toten Pflanzen und an den schwarzen See, der in dieser Landschaft noch bedrückender und gefährlicher wirkte.

Eine halbe Stunde mussten sich die Vier den steilen Aufstieg hinaufkämpfen, bis sie das große Eingangsportal von Hogwarts erreicht hatten. Shacklebolt löste sich daraufhin von der Gruppe, schritt direkt an das große Tor heran und murmelte mehrere Bannsprüche.

Hermine konnte deutlich hören, wie sich gewaltige Metallriegel von innen aufschoben und somit den Weg in das Schloss hinein ebneten. Langsam und quietschend öffnete sich das gewaltige Eisentor. Hermine hatte den Eingang noch nie als so mächtig empfunden, wie heute.

„Gehen wir." Riss sie Lupins Stimme aus ihren Gedanken.

Kurz blickte sie Snape an, doch als dieser ihr zart zu nickte, folgte sie Shacklebolt und Lupin. Als Hermine die Eingangshalle betrat, blieb sie kurz stehen und sah sich um. Erleichtert stellte sie fest, dass wenigstens hier alles so aussah, wie sie es verlassen hatte.

Auch Snape, der neben der Gryffindor stehen geblieben war, wirkte auf eine gewisse Weise beruhigt. Man konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, doch auch er schien durchaus erleichtert darüber zu sein, dass wenigstens in Hogwarts alles beim Alten war.

„Hier entlang." Forderte Shacklebolt schließlich mit ernster Stimme. „Ihr werdet erwartet."

Stumm sahen sich Hermine und Snape an. Von wem sollten sie denn bitte erwartet werden, wenn nicht von Dumbledore? Diese ganze Sache kam beiden mehr als merkwürdig vor. Doch sie hatten keine andere Wahl, als sich diesem ominösen Oberhaupt zu stellen, von dem sie bis jetzt noch nichts wussten.

Vielleicht hatte Dumbledore ja seinen Nachfolger gewählt, ohne dass irgendjemand davon gewusst hatte. Doch wie war das möglich? Sie waren nur wenige Stunden fort gewesen. Was war in der Zwischenzeit passiert? Warum lag Hogwarts auf einmal inmitten einer kargen Mondlandschaft? So viele Fragen schossen der jungen Frau durch den Kopf. Doch Antworten bekam sie darauf nicht.

Und so folgte Hermine schließlich Snape und den beiden vorangegangenen Zauberern. Sie stiegen die große Treppe empor und schritten dann einen langen Korridor entlang. Am Ende angelangt, standen sie vor einer großen dunklen Holztür.

Snape versuchte sich verzweifelt an eben diese Tür zu erinnern. Doch so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er kannte diese Tür nicht. Er war sich sicher, dass dort, wo die Tür war, sonst immer ein ganz normaler Aufenthaltsraum für die Lehrerschaft gewesen war. Aber sicher nicht mit solch einer massiven Flügeltür.

Vorsichtig blickte er zu seiner Schülerin und stellte erleichtert fest, dass auch sie offensichtlich mit dieser Tür überfordert war.

Als sie seinen Blick bemerkte, sah sie ihn mit großen Augen. „Bitte sagen Sie mir, dass ich diese Tür bisher nur übersehen habe."

„Ich fürchte, ich muss Sie enttäuschen. Ich habe diese Tür ebenfalls noch nie gesehen." Entgegnete er mit leiser Stimme, sodass nur Hermine ihn verstehen konnte.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht Sir." Flüsterte sie ihm entgegen.

„Das Gefühl habe ich leider auch." Entgegnete er ruhig. „Aber ich fürchte, wir müssen uns jetzt dem stellen, was da auf uns zukommt."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Das gefiel ihr so gar nicht. Aber ihr Lehrer hatte Recht. Sie hatten keine andere Wahl. Jetzt nicht mehr. Und so nickte sie ihm nur beipflichtend zu.

Nur einen Moment später öffnete sich die massive Tür vor ihnen. Sowohl Snape als auch Hermine mussten sich die Hände schützend vor die Augen halten. Denn aus dem Raum kam ihn ein so helles Licht entgegen, an das sich ihre Augen erst noch gewöhnen mussten.

„Ihr könnt schon eintreten. Ihr werdet gleich empfangen." Sprach Lupin und trat beiseite, um Hermine und Snape den Eintritt zu gewähren.

Langsam und mit der nötigen Vorsicht traten sie in den hellen Raum hinein. Kaum hatten sie diesen vollständig betreten, durchströmte eine angenehme Wärme ihre Körper und ein Gefühl der Behaglichkeit stellte sich bei ihnen ein.

Verwundert blickten sie sich in dem geräumigen Zimmer um. Es hatte große Fenster, durch die die goldenen Strahlen der Sonne schimmerten. Offenbar ein Zauber, da noch vor wenigen Minuten dicke graue Wolken am Himmel über Hogwarts thronten.

Die große Fensterfront war mit weißen seidenen Gardinen behangen, die leicht im sanften Windzug umher schwangen, welcher durch ein geöffnetes Fenster in den Raum getragen wurde.

Vor dem mittleren Fenster stand ein großer Schreibtisch, der in dem gleichen Holz gehalten war, wie die massive Flügeltür. Auf der anderen Seite stand eine große Couchgarnitur aus feinem rotem Samt. Zwei passende Ohrensessel waren in Richtung des Kamins ausgerichtet, in dem ein behagliches Feuer prasselte.

Beinahe alle Wände waren mit großen dunklen Regalen bestellt, die unzählige Bücher beherbergten. Hermines Augen wurden immer größer, als sie die Buchrücken mit ihren Augen abtastete. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass sie viele Bücher davon selbst besaß. Aber längst nicht alle. Da waren Werke dabei, die so selten wie kostbar waren, dass man diese sich nur leisten konnte, wenn man viel Geld und einen bedeutenden Namen in der Zauberwelt besaß.

„Also eins ist klar." Durchbrach Snape Hermines Bewunderung für die kleine Bibliothek. „Wer auch immer uns hier erwartet. Der dunkle Lord ist es nicht."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte Hermine ihren Lehrer an. „Wie kommen sie denn jetzt da drauf?"

Er zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern. „Es ist ja wohl offensichtlich, dass an dieser ganzen Sache hier etwas gewaltig faul ist."

„Und sie glauben, dass Voldemort uns in den verbotenen Wald geschickt hat, um schnell mal Hogwarts zu übernehmen, Lupin und Shacklebolt zu seinen Anhängern zu machen, um uns dann von ebendiesen wieder aus dem verbotenen Wald aufsammeln zu lassen?"

„Dass es der dunkle Lord nicht sein kann, habe ich ja eben gerade aufgrund dieser freundlichen und gemütlichen Einrichtung ausgeschlossen. Aber sonst haben sie den Nagel ziemlich genau auf den Kopf getroffen."

Mit großen Augen blickte die Gryffindor ihren Lehrer an. „Das ist verrückt."

„Was Sie nicht sagen." Erwiderte er ruhig. „Aber Sie müssen doch zugeben, dass seit einiger Zeit nichts mehr wirklich normal ist."

Hermine wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als sich die mächtige Tür mit einem leisen Knarren öffnete. Langsam drehten sich Hermine und Snape zu der Person um, die nun hoffentlich Antworten auf all ihre Fragen haben würde.

Doch als sie die Person, die nun vor ihnen stand, erblickten, erstarrten beide Augenblicklich. Sie glaubten zu träumen oder den Verstand verloren zu haben. Unfähig sich zu bewegen blickten sie die Person an, hofften, dass sich ihre Gestalt noch wandeln würde, doch ihr Erschienungsbild veränderte sich nicht.

Das konnte nicht sein. Das war unmöglich…


	22. Der neue Regent des Widerstands

**22. Der neue Regent des Widerstands **

Hermine blickte in sanfte mandelförmige Augen. Augen, die einen so hoffnungsvollen Blick trugen. Augen, die so zart schimmerten, dass man nicht mehr wegschauen konnte. Augen, die ihr so bekannt waren, wie keine anderen. Hermine Granger blickte geradewegs in ihre eigenen rehbraunen Augen.

Kurz senkte sie ihre Lider aufeinander, schüttelte verwirrt ihren Kopf, doch als sie ihren Blick erneut hob, stand Hermine noch immer sich selbst gegenüber. Freundlich blickte ihr Spiegelbild sie an. Ein leichtes warmes Lächeln lag auf ihren Lippen.

Nur langsam konnte sich Hermine von ihrem Ebenbild lösen. Beinahe vorsichtig tatsteten ihre Augen sich nun über die gesamte Gestalt der Frau. Sie wirkte reifer und weiser als sie selbst. In ihren Augen lag eine Güte, die sie bei sich selbst noch nicht entdeckt hatte. Ihre Haut war ebenmäßig, der Teint porzellanartig, ihre Haare trugen ein sattes dunkelbraun und gingen ihr bis zu den Hüften, wo sie in fließenden Wellen endeten.

Ihr Spiegelbild war in einem langen Gewand aus weißer Seide gekleidet, welches sich sehr schmeichelhaft um den schlanken Körper wand und ihr dadurch etwas Märchenhaftes verlieh.

Ungläubig schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Das ist nicht möglich." Wisperte sie zu sich selbst. „Das ist nur ein Traum." Es konnte nur ein Traum sein. Wie sonst sollte sie sich erklären, dass sie sich gerade selbst gegenüberstand?

„Es freut mich, euch auf Hogwarts begrüßen zu dürfen." Sprach Hermines Ebenbild mit sanfter Stimme.

Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als weder Hermine noch Snape etwas darauf erwiderte. „Ich kann verstehen, dass ihr ein wenig durcheinander seid." Gab sie schließlich zu. „Aber vielleicht gebt ihr mir die Chance, das alles zu erklären."

Hermine konnte ihr Gegenüber noch immer nur anstarren. Sie sprach gerade mit sich selbst! Oh Gott! Sie verlor ihren Verstand. Eindeutig!

„Wollen wir uns setzen?" fragte Hermines Doppelgängerin höflich und deutete mit einer zarten Handbewegung auf die Couchgarnitur vor dem Kamin. Ohne auf eine Antwort von den beiden Besuchern zu warten, bewegte sie sich Richtung Sofa.

Mit einem freundlichen Blick forderte sie Hermine und Severus auf, ihr zu folgen. Noch etwas widerwillig setzten sich die beiden in Bewegung und ließen sich auf den dargebotenen Platz nieder.

Die Gastgeberin selbst nahm auf einem der Sessel Platz. Elegant schlug sie die Beine übereinander und legte beinahe grazil ihre Hände in den Schoß. Hermine war schlichtweg verwundert, wie anmutig sich ihr Körper bewegen konnte.

„Möchtet ihr etwas trinken?" fragte ihr Ebenbild in die aufgekommene Stille hinein.

Und dieses Mal schaffte es Hermine wenigsten ihren Kopf zu schütteln. Denn auch wenn sie schrecklichen Durst hatte, trinken war jetzt das Letzte, woran sie dachte. Alles was sie wollte, waren Antworten und Erklärungen.

Dies schien nun auch die ältere Hermine bemerkt zu haben. Wieder erreichte ein sanftes Lächeln die beiden. „Ich sehe schon. Ihr seid noch ein bisschen verwirrt." Kurz hielt sie inne und blickte ihre beiden Gäste nacheinander an, die sich aber weder rührten noch etwas sagten. Und so fuhr die Gastgeberin schließlich fort.

„Dann heiße ich euch erst einmal offiziell herzlich Willkommen im Jahr 2015."

Hermines Augen wurden größer, ihr Unterkiefer drohte ihr herunterzuklappen. „2015?!" wisperte sie ungläubig und hoffte inständig, sich verhört zu haben.

„Ganz recht Hermine. Ich bin dein künftiges Ich." Fügte die Ältere an.

Hermine runzelte die Stirn und so langsam begann ihr Verstand wieder zu arbeiten. „Demnach bin… bin ich… bist du… 35." Stellte sie schließlich fest und die andere nickte ihr bestätigend zu.

„Wie ist das möglich? Ich meine, wie kommen wir hierher? Und… und was machen wir hier?" so viele Fragen gingen der Gryffindor durch den Kopf und diese sprudelten nun aus ihr heraus.

„Ich habe euch hierher geholt." Sprach die Ältere. „Auch wenn es nicht geplant war, dass ihr im verbotenen Wald landet. Eigentlich solltet ihr in Hogwarts erwachen. Das war mein Fehler. Entschuldigt bitte." Ein sanftes Lächeln zog sich über die hübschen Züge der Frau.

Überrascht blickte Hermine ihr älteres Ich an. „Du? Warum?" Es war für die Gryffindor noch immer mehr als befremdlich, mit sich selbst zu sprechen. Doch sie wollte Antworten. Und wenn sie diese nur von sich selbst bekommen konnte, dann sollte das halt so sein.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte." Erwiderte die Gastgeberin schließlich. „Ich hoffe, ihr habt Zeit." Mit großen braunen Augen blickte sie Severus an, der kreidebleich neben seiner Schülerin saß und die ganze Zeit über noch kein einziges Wort gesagt hatte.

Offensichtlich hatte ihn die zweite Hermine noch mehr aus der Fassung gebracht, als seine Schülerin.

„Severus? Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte die ältere Hermine und sah ihn besorgt an.

Hatte sie ihn eben wirklich angesprochen? Hatte sie IHN geduzt? Das wurde ja immer besser. Beharrlich erwiderte er ihren Blick, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel, diesen Augen stand zu halten. Snape hatte das Gefühl, dass diese über die Jahre noch sanfter geworden sind.

„Vielleicht hätten SIE einfach nur die Güte, das ganze Theater hier zu erklären und mich nicht mit nervigen Fragen zu bombardieren." Presste er zischend hervor.

„Wie du möchtest." Erwiderte die Angesprochene daraufhin nur. „Bitte schließt eure Augen."

Hermine blickte ihr anderes Ich verwirrt an. Snape hingegen machte mit einer abweisenden Körperhaltung deutlich, dass er von ihr keine Befehle annehmen würde.

„Ihr könnt mir vertrauen." Fügte sie sanft an. „Ich kann euch auch alles erzählen, aber wenn ich es euch zeige, ist es einfacher, zu verstehen."

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine zu ihrem Lehrer. Er erwiderte ihren Blick und sie konnte deutlich sehen, dass ihm die Situation ganz und gar nicht gefiel. Aber andererseits, was sollte schon passieren? Die ältere Hermine würde ja wohl kaum sich selber schaden. Und so wandte die Gryffindor ihren Blick von Snape ab, sah sich selbst fest in die Augen und nickte der Älteren bestimmt zu.

Als Snape die Entschlossenheit seiner Schülerin spürte, seufzte er entnervt auf. Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart. Es war schon schlimm genug, mit ZWEI Grangers in einem Raum zu sitzen. Jetzt musste er sich auch noch von der Älteren etwas sagen lassen.

Doch schließlich erkannte auch er, dass er, um an Antworten zu kommen, keine andere Wahl hatte und so schloss er seine Augen.

Keine Sekunde später spürte er ein leichtes Kribbeln, welches seinen gesamten Körper erfasste. Ein leichter Sog erfasste ihn und dann konnte er ihre Stimme in seinem Kopf hören. Hermines Stimme.

„Öffnet eure Augen." befahl diese sanft.

Vorsichtig öffnete er seine Augen. Zu allererst schaute er sich nach seiner Schülerin um. Und zu seiner Erleichterung stand diese direkt neben ihm und blickte ihn nicht minder verwirrt an.

Als sie ihre Blicke voneinander lösten und sich die Umgebung ansahen, krampften sich ihre Herzen zusammen. Sie standen mitten auf einem Schlachtfeld.

„Habt keine Angst. Euch kann nichts passieren." Hörten sie wieder die liebliche Stimme der Älteren.

Wieder sahen sich Snape und Hermine an. Zart nickte er seiner Schülerin zu, um ihr somit zu sagen, dass er da war. Sie nickte zart zurück und setzte sich dann langsam in Bewegung – in Richtung der Schlacht.

Immer weiter drangen sie durch sich duellierenden und mordenden Meuten hindurch. Hunderte Zauberer kämpften verzweifelt gegen die Massen der Todesser. Es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass Voldemorts Anhänger in der Überzahl waren. Denn nicht allein die Todesser kämpften für den dunklen Lord, sondern auch zahlreiche Wesen aus der Zauberwelt. Riesen, Mantikore und Werwölfe hatten sich der dunklen Seite angeschlossen.

Der Orden hatte keine Unterstützung seitens der Zauberwesen erhalten. Alleine und in Unterzahl versuchten sie sich dem übermächtigen Gegner zu stellen.

Mitten auf dem Schlachtfeld blieb Hermine stehen. Mit klopfendem Herzen sah sie sich um. Was sie sah, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie sah Menschen, die starben. Menschen, die ihr sehr nahe standen, Menschen, mit denen sie so viel erlebt hatte.

Sie musste mit ansehen, wie Mad Eye Moody aus dem Hinterhalt von einem Werwolf angegriffen und regelrecht zerfleischt wurde. Geschockt presste sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Und auch wenn sie diese grausame Szene nicht mit ansehen wollte, so konnte sie dennoch nicht wegschauen.

Erst als eine Hand ihre erfasste und sie wegzog, konnten sich ihre Augen von den blutenden Überresten des Auroren lösen. Überrascht blickte sie Snape an, der sie nun über die Wiese, auf der der Krieg tobte, zog.

„Sie sollten sich das nicht allzu genau ansehen Miss Granger." Sprach er, während er immer weiter das Schlachtfeld überquerte. Ohne Gegenwehr ließ sich die Gryffindor von ihm hinterher ziehen. Sie war ihrem Lehrer dankbar, dass wenigstens er einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hatte.

Wieder am Rande der Schlacht angelangt, rang die junge Frau nach Atem. Diese Bilder wollten nicht mehr aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden. Immer und immer wieder sah sie, wie Moody angegriffen und brutal umgebracht wurde.

„Beruhigen Sie sich." Versuchte Snape seine Schülerin zu besänftigen.

Nur langsam kam Hermine wieder zu Atem. Für einen Moment schloss sie ihre Augen, um Kraft für weitere Bilder zu sammeln, die sie hier noch sehen musste. Als sie schließlich die Augen wieder öffnete, fixierten diese sofort eine neue Szenerie, die sich gerade nicht weit von ihnen abspielte.

Wie gebannt blickte sie sich selbst an. Sie war gerade dabei, sich mit Bellatrix zu duellieren. Erstaunt musste sie feststellen, dass sie sich gar nicht so schlecht schlug und Flüche anwandte, die sie entweder nicht kannte oder nahe an der Grenze des Verbotenen waren. Wann hatte sie die denn gelernt?

Ein Fluch, der Bellatrix traf, riss ihr sekundenschnell das gesamte Gesicht auf, setzte den Todesser somit außer Gefecht. Die Gryffindor schrak ein wenig zurück, als sie sich selbst dabei beobachtete, wie sie ihren Gegner bekämpfte – mit dunklen Flüchen!

Doch zum Nachdenken hatte sie keine Zeit, da ihr anderes Ich plötzlich von einem heftigen Fluch niedergestreckt wurde.

Ein riesiger Todesser hatte sich aus dem Hinterhalt angeschlichen und Hermine angegriffen.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht ging sie zu Boden, versuchte noch irgendwie sich zu verteidigen, doch ihr neuer Gegner war zu übermächtig. Brutalität und Tod schienen das einzige zu sein, was er kannte.

Mehrere Flüche auf einmal wurden auf die junge Frau abgefeuert, sodass sie keine Zeit hatte, wieder aufzustehen und sich zu wehren. Nur mit Not konnte die junge Frau immer wieder den Todesflüchen ausweichen, indem sie sich auf dem Boden hin und her rollte.

Hermine schaute sich selbst zu, wie sie um ihr Leben kämpfte. Es war grausam, so etwas mit ansehen zu müssen. Und noch schlimmer war es, dass sie nicht helfen konnte.

Doch auch wenn die Gryffindor sich nicht selbst helfen konnte, so war jemand anderes dazu in der Lage. Der grüne Blitz des Avada Kedavras schnellte durch die Dunkelheit und traf Hermines Angreifer gezielt am Herzen.

Kaum hatte der Blitz den massigen Todesser getroffen, fiel dieser leblos in sich zusammen. Aus dem Schatten trat eine Person, mit der Hermine irgendwie nicht gerechnet hatte. Zumindest nicht die Hermine, die das alles beobachten musste.

Severus Snape ging auf die am Boden liegende Frau zu, reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr auf. Als sie wieder stand, blickten sich beide Personen einen langen Augenblick einfach nur an, ihre Hände noch immer miteinander verschlungen.

Dann nickte die junge Frau ihrem Retter zu und er ließ sie los, um wieder mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen.

Wie gebannt blickte Hermine auf sich selbst. Was war das denn gewesen. Vorsichtig traute sie sich, Snape anzusehen, der auch prompt ihren Blick erwiderte. Fragend und irritiert sahen sie sich an. Hermine glaubte dieselbe Unsicherheit in seinen schwarzen Augen sehen zu können. Und dann merkte sie noch etwas anderes.

Etwas, was ihr durch Mark und Bein ging. Und auch Snape schien dies nun bemerkt zu haben. Beinahe zeitgleich senkten sich ihre Blicke und verharrten schließlich mit panischem Ausdruck auf ihren Händen – die noch immer in einander verschlungen waren.

Abrupt und wie auf Kommando schraken sowohl Hermine als auch Snape auseinander. Mit einem gequälten Ausdruck blickte Snape seine Hand an, so als ob er gerade in Trollschleim gefasst hätte.

Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er vergessen hatte, die junge Frau wieder loszulassen. Ihn hatte es schon überrascht, dass er sie überhaupt bei der Hand gepackt und mit sich gezogen hatte. Doch dass er sie seit dem nicht wieder losgelassen hatte, irritierte ihn sehr.

Hermine versuchte indessen diese peinliche Situation zu überspielen. Ihr Blick schweifte nun wieder im Kampfgetümmel umher. Noch immer waren sie hier. Das bedeutete, dass ihr älteres Ich wollte, dass sie noch etwas sahen. Etwas Bestimmtes. Doch was sollte das sein?

Ein heftiger Blitz schoss plötzlich mitten auf die Wiese ein. Sofort hob sich ihr Blick gen Himmel. Doch dort waren keine Gewitterwolken zu sehen. Eine kalte Hand packte schließlich ihr Herz und zerdrückte dieses. Eine fesselnde Panik kroch in ihr hoch und aus einer inneren Eingebung heraus, lief sie los.

Die Gryffindor drängte sich durch das Getümmel, durch die Meute, die mit dem Blitz aufgehört hatte zu kämpfen. Alle blickten jetzt nur noch in eine Richtung, schienen wie erstarrt zu sein. Von der Angst getrieben, rannte Hermine, so schnell sie konnte. Und als sie sich endlich durch die Massen gekämpft hatte, bestätigte sich ihre schlimmste Vermutung.

Sie musste mit ansehen, wie Harry in diesem Moment vor den Füßen Voldemorts tot zusammenbrach. Erstarrt blickte sie auf den Leichnam ihres Freundes, mehrere Sekunden lang.

Doch dann riss sie sich aus ihrer Starre und stürmte auf Harry zu, sackte vor ihm zusammen. Sie wollte ihn schütteln, ihn wieder aufwecken, doch die Erinnerung ließ Berührungen nicht zu. Sie selbst war wie ein Geist, wie ein Lichtbild, was durch alles hindurchfassen konnte.

Tränen rannten der jungen Frau nun unaufhaltsam über das Gesicht, immer und immer wieder schrie sie _nein_! Bettelte, flehte, dass irgendjemand ihrem Freund helfen konnte. Dass noch ein Wunder geschehen würde. Doch dies blieb leider aus.

Snape, der das ganze aus einigen Metern Entfernung mitverfolgt hatte, schloss seine Augen. _Das wollte sie uns also zeigen_, dachte er bei sich selbst. Den Tod von Harry Potter und somit den Sieg von Voldemort.

Hart musste er schlucken. Lilys Sohn hatte seine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen können. Auch er war ein Opfer des Krieges geworden. Und sein Tod hatte ein neues Zeitalter eingeläutet. Ein dunkles, mordendes Zeitalter, in dem der dunkle Lord über jedes Lebewesen herrschte.

Schwach öffnete er wieder seine Augen und sah prompt der älteren Hermine in die tiefen Augen, die ihn mitfühlend anblickten. Snape brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu realisieren, dass die Ältere ihn und Hermine wieder zurückgeholt hatte.

Vorsichtig blickte er zu seiner Schülerin, die schluchzend mit verquollenen Augen neben ihm saß. Sie tat ihm leid und dieses Gefühl irritierte den Tränkemeister erneut. Was war hier eigentlich los?

„Es tut mir leid, dass ihr das mit ansehen musstet." Durchbrach die Ältere schließlich die Stille. Lange verweilten ihre braunen Augen nachdenklich auf Snape und Hermine. Aber die beiden erwiderten diesen Blick nicht.

Doch die nächsten Worte der Älteren ließen sowohl die Gryffindor als auch den Tränkemeister geschockt aufsehen.

„Das war leider erst der Anfang."


	23. Die KRÄHE

**23. Die Krähe **

Hermine sah ihr älteres Ich mit Tränen in den Augen an. Doch sagen konnte sie nichts. Der Tod von Harry saß zu tief, hatte sich fest um ihr Herz gekrallt und beherrschte dieses nun mit all seiner Grausamkeit.

„Harrys Tod… war der Anfang vom Ende." Wisperte die Ältere. Und auch sie schien noch immer mit den Verlust ihres besten Freundes zu kämpfen. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen. Als sie ihren Blick wieder öffnete, schien dieser gefasster zu sein.

„Was ist danach passiert?" fragte nun Snape, als er bemerkte, dass seine Schülerin offensichtlich nicht dazu in der Lage war, zu sprechen.

Traurig blickte die Gastgeberin Snape an. „Nachdem Harry gefallen und zahlreiche Mitglieder des Ordens gefangen und hingerichtet wurden waren, übernahm Voldemort die Herrschaft über die Zauberwelt." Sie machte eine kurze Pause, schien nachzudenken, wie sie die ganzen Ereignisse berichten sollte.

Doch nach mehreren Sekunden fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Es sind nur wenige von uns übrig geblieben. Die, die überlebten und noch im vollen Besitz ihrer Kräfte waren, bildeten eine Widerstandsgruppe. Die so genannte KRÄHE."

„Krähe?" fragte Hermine etwas verwirrt nach.

Die ältere nickte. „Dieses Tier steht für Kraft, Intelligenz, Anpassungsfähigkeit und Hartnäckigkeit. All diese Tugenden versuchen wir zu vereinen, um Voldemort wenigstens einen gewissen Widerstand zu bieten."

„Aus wie vielen Zauberern besteht diese Widerstandsgruppe?" hakte Snape weiter nach.

„Der harte Kern besteht aus 10 Mitgliedern, die alle hier auf Hogwarts wohnen. Aber die KRÄHE hat auch noch zahlreiche Mitglieder, die im Ministerium, welches ebenfalls von Voldemort eingenommen ist, spionieren. Einige kämpfen tagtäglich an der Front und wieder andere haben sich in die Reihen der Todesser geschlichen. Doch wir sind zu wenige. Wir können keinen großen Schaden anrichten – nicht mehr."

Diese letzten Worte brachten eine seltsame Stille mit sich, die niemand so richtig unterbrechen wollte. Doch nach mehreren Minuten erfasste die Ältere abermals das Wort.

„Diesen Kampf, den ihr gesehen habt,… der ist 10 Jahre her. Seit diesem Kampf versuchen wir einen Weg zu finden, um die Welt vor Voldemort und seinen Anhängern zu befreien."

„Was ist mit Albus?" fragte Snape nach, der sich schon die ganze Zeit wunderte, warum sein Mentor kein einziges Mal erwähnt wurde."

Tief sah die ältere Hermine Snape in die Augen. Ihr sanfter brauner Blick hatte etwas Trauriges angenommen. Etwas, womit Snape nicht umgehen konnte. „Er ist kurz nach Harry gestorben."

Ein Stich zog sich durch Severus´ Körper. Das konnte nicht sein! Ein Albus Dumbledore stirbt nicht so einfach.

„Was ist passiert?" Seine Stimme war rau, wirkte seltsam verzehrt, als er diese Worte sprach.

Doch die Angesprochene schwieg nur. Ihr Blick lag traurig auf dem Tränkemeister – und er sprach Bände.

Severus Snape musste stark schlucken, als er die Wahrheit in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Fragend sah er sie an, hoffte, dass er sich irrte, doch als sie schließlich zart nickte, wusste er, dass es die Wahrheit war. ER hatte Albus Dumbledore umgebracht.

Auch Hermine hatte den Blick ihres künftigen Ichs gedeutet. Erstarrt saß sie neben ihrem Lehrer und wagte nicht, ihn anzublicken. Snape sollte Dumbledore auf den Gewissen haben? Das konnte sie nicht glauben, das wollte sie nicht glauben.

„Es war sein Wunsch gewesen." Durchbrach die Ältere das geschockte Schweigen. „Er hat es für den Sieg über Voldemort getan."

Snape verstand gar nichts mehr. Warum sollte sich Albus freiwillig umbringen lassen?

„Albus hatte gespürt, dass das Alter langsam seinen Tribut einforderte. Er fühlte sich schwach, konnte nicht mehr an den Kämpfen teilnehmen." Fuhr die Gastgeberin fort. „Aber seine Kräfte, seine Magie war noch immer da. So stark und mächtig wie eh und je. Doch sein Körper konnte diese Kräfte nicht mehr nutzen. Sie waren in ihm gefangen."

Kurz machte sie eine Pause, um das Gesagte bei den beiden ankommen zu lassen. Als Hermine schließlich ihren Blick hob und Severus es ihr gleichtat, fuhr die Ältere mit ruhiger Stimme fort.

„Albus wusste, welche Magie in ihm wohnte. Und er wusste auch, dass man diese nicht einfach so verschwenden konnte. Und somit kommst du ins Spiel Severus."

Stumm blickte der Tränkemeister sein Gegenüber an. Ihre Augen lagen mitfühlend auf ihm, ihr Mund lächelte ihn zart an.

„Albus hat dir seine Magie geschenkt." Meinte sie zart. „Doch dies war nur möglich, indem du ihn umbrachtest."

Snape verstand das alles nicht. Es war zu viel für ihn. Der Sinn dieser Tat wollte sich bei ihm nicht einstellen. Dies schien auch die Ältere zu bemerken.

„Wenn man einem mächtigen Zauberer die Magie entzieht, entzieht man ihm auch gleichzeitig seine Lebensenergie. Albus wollte nicht qualvoll verenden und somit hat er dich gebeten, ihn mit dem Todesfluch zu erlösen."

„Erlösen?!" spie der Tränkemeister der Frau entgegen. „Ich habe ihn nicht erlöst! Ich habe ihn umgebracht!"

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Mehrere Sekunden lang. „Ich kann dich verstehen." Sagte sie schließlich. „Genau so hast du damals auch reagiert." Ein trauriges Lächeln bildete sich auf ihrer Mimik. Ein Lächeln, was sowohl Hermine als auch Snape bis in die Knochen ging.

„Aber offensichtlich habe ich es dann doch getan." Meinte er mit verholendem Zorn in der Stimme.

„Du hast das Richtige getan Severus." Erwiderte die ältere Hermine.

„Den einzigen Freund umzubringen, den man hat, bezeichnest DU als richtig?!" er war wüten, traurig und er konnte weder sich noch die künftige Hermine verstehen.

Diese atmete tief ein und aus. Es war auch für sie nicht einfach, das alles noch einmal zu durchleben. Doch sie hatte keine andere Wahl.

„Eines Tages wirst du es verstehen." Erwiderte sie mit einem traurigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Das war nun wirklich zu viel für den Tränkemeister. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck war er aufgesprungen und blickte sein Gegenüber nun mit einem wilden Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen an. „Ich würde es aber gerne jetzt erfahren." Presste er um Beherrschung bemüht zwischen seinen Zähnen hervor.

Ruhig erwiderte die Ältere den aufgebrachten Blick Snapes. „Ich wollte damit eigentlich noch ein wenig warten. Aber wenn du es wissen musst, dann werde ich euch den Grund zeigen."

Abwechselnd sah sie ihre Gäste an. Hermine wusste nun gar nicht mehr, was sie noch denken oder fühlen sollte. Ihr älteres Ich schien um einiges Ernster und Mächtiger zu sein, als sie es jetzt war. Doch ob ihr das nun gefallen sollte oder nicht, konnte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch nicht sagen.

Auf ein zartes Nicken der Älteren hin, setzte sich Snape wieder neben Hermine auf die Couch. „Das, was ihr jetzt sehen werdet, wird euch nicht gefallen. Aber denkt daran, es ist eure Zukunft."

Kurz hielt sie inne, um das Gesagte wirken zu lassen. Und es verfehlte seine Wirkung durchaus nicht. Hermine hatte nun wirklich Angst vor dem, was sie erfahren würde. Doch ein Zurück gab es nun nicht mehr.

„Schließt eure Augen." befahl die Ältere sanft.

Dieses Mal taten es Snape und Hermine sofort ohne zu zögern. Eine kurze aber heftige Dunkelheit umgab die beiden, doch nach wenigen Augenblicken formte sich eine Szenerie vor ihrem inneren Auge.

_Albus Dumbledore lehnte mit geschlossenen Augen und einem seltsam gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht gegen die morsche Rückwand von Hagrids Hütte. Es war stockdunkel, schwarze Wolken hingen schwer über den Ländereien. _

_Kurz drehte der Direktor seinen Blick zur Seite, dann öffneten sich seine müden Lider wieder. Ein zartes Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen alternden Zügen aus, als er Severus ansah. _

_Der Tränkemeister erwiderte diesen Blick mit einem Ausdruck in den Augen der sowohl Unglaube als auch tiefe Betroffenheit widerspiegelte. „Ich kann das nicht tun." Hauchte er seinem Mentor entgegen. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da von mir verlangst?!" _

„_Severus." erwiderte Dumbledore mit schwacher Stimme. „Du musst es tun. Du hast keine andere Wahl."_

„_Und ob ich die habe Albus!" Erwiderte Snape mit angespannter Miene. „Ich werde dich nicht umbringen! Hast du mich verstanden?!"_

_Müde lächelte der alte Zauberer seinen Schützling an. „Meine Zeit ist abgelaufen mein Junge. Du würdest mir damit einen großen Gefallen tun."_

_Snapes Körperhaltung verkrampfte sich, seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, in denen das Fleisch weiß hervortrat. _

„_Nur für den Fall, dass du mich nicht verstanden hast alter Mann. Ich werde dich nicht umbringen." _

_Für einen stillen Augenblick lang schloss Dumbledore seine blauen Augen. „Du musst es tun." sagte er schließlich. Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und blickte Snape ernst an. „Du brauchst meine Kräfte, um den dunklen Lord zu besiegen."_

_Verwirrt blickte Snape seinen Mentor an. „Ich bin nicht der Auserwählte Albus." Raunte er Albus leicht erbost entgegen. _

„_Aber Harry ist tot." Flüsterte der Direktor. „Und du bist unsere letzte Hoffnung."_

„_Warum ich?!" _

_Müde lächelte Albus seinen Schützling an. „Du bist der mutigste Zauberer den ich je kennen lernen durfte. Du hast Dinge auf dich genommen, die dich mit Selbsthass straften und Vorwürfen quälten." Kurz hielt der alte Zauberer inne. Sein Blick lag väterlich auf Severus._

„_Du bist außergewöhnlich stark, besitzt ein enormes Wissen in den dunklen Künsten, du beherrschst Flüche, von denen die meisten aus dem Orden noch nicht einmal gehört haben. Du bist der Mann, der Voldemort zu Fall bringen wird."_

_Bar jeglicher Emotion blickte Severus auf seinen Mentor herab. Er verstand nicht. Er verstand das hier alles nicht. _

„_Ich versteh nicht." Presste er mühsam um Beherrschung kämpfend hervor. _

„_Ich möchte dir meine gesamte Magie schenken Severus."_

_Ungläubig schüttelte der Tränkemeister seinen Kopf. Das schwarze Haar fiel ihm dabei wirr ins Gesicht. _

„_Ich bin ein alter Mann. Mein Körper kann nichts mehr mit dieser Magie, die noch immer in mir innewohnt, anfangen. Aber dein Körper ist noch jung und stark genug, um diese aufzunehmen, um diese anzunehmen und sie für das Gute einzusetzen."_

_Severus blickte seinen Mentor starr an. Seine Miene hatte sich wieder verschlossen. All seine Emotionen waren hinter einer massiven Mauer verschlossen. _

„_Indem du meine Kräfte annimmst, wirst du der mächtigste Zauberer sein, der die schwarze und weiße Magie in sich vereint. Du wirst über soviel Magie verfügen, dass du Voldemort entgegentreten und ihn vernichten kannst. Doch all dies kannst du nur, wenn du mir das Leben nimmst." _

_Mit einer Geste der Verzweiflung fuhr Severus sich mit der Hand fahrig durchs Haar. „Aber ich will dir weder dein Leben noch deine Kräfte nehmen." Erwiderte Snape schwach. „Ich kann das nicht!"_

„_Du bist die letzte Hoffnung für die Zauberwelt." Versuchte ihn Dumbledore zu überzeugen. Doch Snape wehrte sich wehement gegen diesen Plan._

„_Und wenn ich das gar nicht sein will?! Wenn ich nicht der letzte Hoffnungsträger für diese beschissene Welt sein will!? Hast du daran schon einmal gedacht?!" Severus war aufgewühlt, sein Blick glühte. Er wusste nicht, wohin mit seinen Emotionen. Warum er? Warum musste er immer diese Bürden auferlegt bekommen?_

„_Denk an Hermine." Flüsterte Albus. Und diese Worte waren es, die einen gewaltigen Ruck durch den Körper des Tränkemeisters fahren ließen. _

_Mit einem Mal verlor sein Blick an Strenge und Kälte. Eine Wärme, eine gewisse Faszination breitete sich über seine schwarzen Augen aus. _

„_Lass sie da raus." Hauchte er nur schwach, doch er wusste, dass er verloren hatte. Albus hatte seinen wunden Punkt getroffen._

„_Sie hat eine friedliche Zukunft verdient, ihr habt diese verdient. Bitte nimm mein Geschenk an. Bitte erlöse mich." Die letzten Worte waren nur noch ein Flüstern gewesen. Ein schwaches Flüstern eines alten sterbenden Mannes. _

_Resignierend blickte der Tränkemeister seinen Mentor an. Stumm nickte er. Das Leid, die Schmach stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Aber dennoch zog er mit einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn direkt auf Albus._

_Er hätte Albus gerne noch so viel gesagt. Er hätte ihm so gerne für alles gedankt, er hätte ihn gerne angeschrieen, für all die grausamen Dinge, die er von ihm verlangt hatte, diese Tat eingeschlossen. Er hätte ihm gerne gesagt, wie wichtig er ihm war. Doch Severus blieb stumm._

_Ein letzter kräftezehrender Blick glitt zu seinem Mentor, dann schloss er die Augen, nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang, bevor er die beiden todbringenden Worte mit versteinerter Miene über seine Lippen brachte. _

_Augenblicklich sackte Albus Dumbledore leblos in sich zusammen. Der mächtigste weiße Zauberer seiner Zeit war Geschichte._

_Stumm und fassungslos blickte Snape auf den toten Zauberer. Mehrere Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts. Er regte sich nicht, er dachte nichts, selbst das Atmen schien auf ein Minimum reduziert worden zu sein._

_Doch dann leuchtete Severus´ Zauberstab hell auf. Die Spitze zeigte noch immer auf den toten Körper Dumbledores. Beharrlich hielt Severus´ Blick an seinem Zauberstab fest. _

_Der Stab begann leicht zu erzittern. Zart und kaum merklich. Doch plötzlich ging ein gewaltiger Ruck durch den Stab. Das Erbeben wurde so stark, dass Severus mit seiner zweiten Hand die andere stützen musste. _

_Ein gewaltiger gleißender Lichtstrahl stob plötzlich aus Dumbledores Körper heraus und wurde von Snapes Zauberstab eingefangen. Sowohl Dumbledore als auch Severus waren nun in ein helles weißes Licht gehüllt, wurden dadurch miteinander verbunden. _

_Immer mehr von Albus´ Magie übertrug sich durch diese Verbindung auf Severus. Er spürte ein seichtes Kribbeln, eine seltsame Wärme, die seinen Körper erfasste. _

_Severus keuchte laut auf, als er die Last dieser Magie nicht mehr länger tragen konnte. Zu viel Energie wurde mit einem Mal auf ihn übertragen. Er ging in die Knie, sein Gesicht hatte einen verbissenen Ausdruck angenommen, seine Augen spielten den Schmerz und die Anstrengung wider, die ihm diese Übertragung abverlangte. _

_Doch plötzlich riss der Lichtstrahl ab. Severus sank erschöpft zu Boden. Die Transformation der Zauberkräfte war geschafft._

Schwer atmend öffneten Hermine und Snape ihre Augen. Ihre Herzen schlugen wild gegen den Brustkorb, ihr Puls raste. Das eben Gesehene hatte beide so aufgewühlt, dass sie ein paar Sekunden brauchten, um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Und diese Zeit gewährte die Ältere ihnen auch. Erst als die Blicke der beiden wieder klarer wurden und an Panik verloren, sprach sie mit leiser sanfter Stimme weiter.

„Ich hätte euch das gerne erspart. Es tut mir leid."

Snapes Augen funkelten die Frau beinahe böse an. Er hatte genug von dieser ganzen Sache hier. Er musste Dinge erfahren, die ihn so gar nicht gefielen und er wollte endlich die ganze Wahrheit wissen.

„Was hatte das alles mit Miss Granger zu tun?!" befahl er in bester Lehrermanier.

Stumm erwiderte sie den aufgebrachten Blick des Tränkemeisters. Ihre braunen Augen verbargen einen seltsamen Glanz.

„Warum habe ich Albus umgebracht?" Seine Stimme wirkte nun entkräftet, trug einen beinahe verzweifelten Ton mit sich.

Die Ältere seufzte leise auf. Jedoch erschien auf ihren Zügen ein zartes Lächeln. „Möchtest du das wirklich wissen?"

„Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum gefragt." Gab er etwas beleidigt zurück. Gott konnte diese Frau nerven!

„Vielleicht solltet ihr euch erst einmal ausruhen, bevor ich euch das Nächste offenbare. Das waren wohl genug Neuigkeiten für einen Tag." Meinte die Gastgeberin freundlich aber dennoch bestimmt.

Doch Snape dachte nicht daran, sich jetzt von dieser Frau abwimmeln zu lassen. Langsam beugte er sich zu ihr vor. Sein Blick war streng auf sie gerichtet. „Da ich nicht vorhabe, länger als unbedingt nötig hier zu bleiben, würde ich es bevorzugen, wenn du endlich offen mit uns reden würdest." Seine Stimme war dunkel und drohend, sodass selbst die ältere Hermine schlucken musste.

Doch schnell hatte sich die Frau wieder unter Kontrolle. „Wenn das euer Wunsch ist." Meinte sie nur und blickte dabei fragend Hermine an. Die junge Frau wusste schon lange nicht mehr, was sie denken und machen sollte. Die Bilder eben hatten sie geschockt. Und so nickte sie ihrem anderen Ich nur zaghaft zu. Sollte sie endlich alles erzählen. Noch schlimmer konnte es ja nicht werden.

„Du hast Albus´ Wunsch letztendlich akzeptiert, weil er deinen Schwachpunkt kannte." Sprach die Ältere mit leiser rauer Stimme.

Snape runzelte seine Stirn. Sein Schwachpunkt war Lily. Doch sie hatte mit dieser ganzen Sache nichts zu tun. „Ich verstehe nicht ganz."

Und das tat er wirklich nicht, ganz im Gegensatz zu Hermine. Denn sie hatte mittlerweile ein Verdacht ergriffen. Ein Verdacht, der ihr ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Entschlossen blickte Severus die Gastgeberin an.

„Sie ist deine Schwachstelle." Erwiderte die Ältere und blickte dabei zu Hermine, die nun kreidebleich neben ihrem Lehrer saß und nicht wirklich wusste, ob sie jetzt reagieren sollte oder lieber nicht.

„Du liebst sie." Drang erneut die sanfte Stimme der Älteren an Snapes Ohren. Doch diese Worte hatte er gar nicht mehr gebraucht. Die Erkenntnis war auch ohne sie über ihn eingeschlagen.

Langsam schloss Snape seine Augen. Ihre letzten Worte hallten beharrlich in seinem Kopf wider, schienen ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen. Warum gerade er? Warum SIE?!

Auch Hermine saß wie vom Blitz getroffen neben ihrem Lehrer und traute sich weder ihn noch ihr älteres Ich anzublicken. Irgendwie kam ihr das alles hier wie ein seltsamer Traum vor und sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie bald daraus erwachte.

„Das ist nicht möglich." Raunte Snape, als er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. „Miss Granger ist meine Schülerin und was ich für sie empfinde ist bestenfalls Gleichgültigkeit."

Hermine zog es den Magen zusammen, als sie seine kalten Worte hörte. Und gleichzeitig bestätigten seine Worte, dass sie ihn nie lieben würde. An so einem Mann konnte sie ihr Herz nicht verlieren.

„In der Zukunft ist sie nicht mehr deine Schülerin." Erwiderte die Gastgeberin ruhig. „Und es ist möglich. Denn ich habe deine Liebe selbst erlebt."


	24. Ein Leben für das Andere

**24. Ein Leben für das Andere **

Hermine wusste im ersten Moment nicht, ob sie jetzt weinen oder lachen sollte. Diese Neuigkeit war völlig albern und erschreckend zugleich. Einige Sekunden lang blickte sie ihr älteres Ich an und plötzlich schlug die Erkenntnis über der jungen Frau ein.

Ihre Augen trugen plötzlich einen geschockten Ausdruck, ihre Gesichtsfarbe wurde noch eine Nuance blasser. „Du hast mir diese Worte und Träume geschickt. Du hast mich das fühlen lassen, was ich gar nicht fühlen wollte."

Die Ältere blickte Hermine ruhig an. Doch in ihren Augen funkelte es traurig. „Ich hatte gehofft, dich irgendwie drauf vorbereiten zu können."

„Vorbereiten? Auf was denn?!" fragte Hermine aufgebracht nach.

„Auf das hier." Antwortete die Ältere in einem geflüsterten Ton.

„Auf das, was wir in den letzten Stunden alles erfahren haben, kann man niemanden vorbereiten!" Meinte Hermine mit einem aufgebrachten Funkeln in den braunen Augen. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du mir in den letzten Wochen das Leben zur Hölle gemacht hast?"

„Nicht nur Ihnen." Schnarrte Snape seine Schülerin von der Seite an. Sie sollte ja nicht vergessen, dass sie ihn mehrmals in ziemlich peinliche Situationen gebracht hatte.

Hermine verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen. Auf die Kommentare ihres Lehrers konnte sie nun wirklich getrost verzichten.

„Es war nicht meine Absicht gewesen, euch in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen oder euch Angst einzujagen." Entschuldigte sich die ältere Hermine mit einem erweichenden Blick in den großen Augen.

„Schön." Mischte sich nun Snape wieder ein. „Vergessen wir das einfach mal für einen Moment und kommen zu der Frage, warum wir eigentlich hier sind!" Sein Blick hätte töten können und ehrlich gesagt, war er auch kurz davor zu explodieren. Es fehlte nur noch ein winziger Funke und dann würde er in die Luft gehen. Und er hoffte sowohl für sich als ach für die beiden Frauen, dass der Funke wegbleiben würde.

„Ihr seid hier, weil ihr unsere letzte Hoffnung seid." Erwiderte die Regentin mit einem hoffnungsvollen Ton in der zarten Stimme.

Snape blickte sein Gegenüber leicht verwirrt an. „Moment. Das hatten wir doch schon mit der _letzten Hoffnung_." erwiderte er etwas genervt. „Ich dachte in der Zukunft bin ich so ein Wunderknabe, dass ich es sogar mit dem dunklen Lord aufnehmen kann." Ätzte er die Ältere an. „Warum zur Hölle lebt der dunkle Lord dann noch?!"

Die ältere Hermine war mittlerweile in sich zusammengesunken. Nichts war mehr von ihrem stattlichen und erhabenen Bild übrig. Doch Snape berührte das herzlich wenig. Er wollte endlich die ganze Wahrheit erfahren. Und zwar jetzt!

„Würdest du endlich so freundlich sein und uns aufklären?" fragte er in einem gefährlich zischenden Tonfall.

Mit glänzenden Augen blickte die Ältere ihn an. Doch sie blieb stumm. Stattdessen erhob sich die Frau und schritt nachdenklich wirkend zum Kamin. Dort verharrte sie, mehrere Sekunden lang.

Hermine beobachtete ihr künftiges Ich mit Sorgen in den Augen. Sie kannte sich gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihr älteres Pendant litt. Und das sehr.

Snape hingegen verlor langsam die Beherrschung. Wollte diese Frau endlich mal reden? Das tat sie doch sonst auch immer!

„Schließt eure Augen." meinte sie schließlich mit leiser Stimme.

Snape rollte nur theatralisch mit seinen Augen. Er hatte ja mal so gar keine Lust auf noch so einen Ausflug. Aber gut, wenn er nur so eine Antwort bekam. Er tat wie ihm geheißen und schloss seine Lider.

Hermine tat es ihm gleich und was sie und Snape in den nächsten Minuten zu sehen bekamen, ging beiden durch Mark und Bein. Besonders Hermine hatte große Mühe, nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Sie sah die Bilder, die sie vor ein paar Wochen bereits schon einmal gesehen hatte – in ihrem Traum.

Sie sah ihren Lehrer sterben, in ihren Armen. Und sie sah erneut die Liebe in seinen dunklen Augen, die nur ihr galt. Und abermals hörte sie die letzten geflüsterten Worte des Tränkemeisters. „Ich liebe dich."

Beinahe ruckartig wurden Snape und Hermine aus dieser Erinnerung gerissen. Schweißgebadet und unfähig irgendetwas zu sagen, saßen sie auf dem Sofa, blickten die Ältere an, die noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihnen vor dem Kamin stand.

Mehrere Minuten lang herrschte ein bedrückendes Schweigen. Jeder hatte mit seinen eigenen Gedanken und Gefühlen zu kämpfen. Jeder versuchte, das Gesehene und Erlebte auf seine Weise zu verarbeiten.

Auch wenn Snape nach Außen hin gefasst wirkte, so konnte er dennoch nicht leugnen, dass ihm das eben Gesehene nahe ging. Er war nie ein Mensch gewesen, der sehr an seinem Leben gehangen hatte. Und es war auch nicht die Tatsache, dass er sich hatte sterben sehen. Das, was ihn so fertig machte, war die junge Frau, die an seiner Seite gewesen war, die um IHN geweint hatte.

Vorsichtig blickte er die ältere Hermine an. Ihre Körperhaltung war kraftlos. Offensichtlich hatte sie noch immer mit seinem Tod zu kämpfen.

„Wie ist das passiert?" fragte er schließlich, um diese reißende Stille zu durchbrechen.

Langsam drehte sich die Gastgeberin wieder um. Die Tränen, die sie geweint hatte, versuchte sie erst gar nicht zu verbergen. Und allein das war etwas, wofür Snape sie in diesem Moment bewunderte.

„Bei einem Einsatz der KRÄHE wurden wir in einen Hinterhalt gelockt. Ich wurde von dem Todesfluch getroffen. Doch du wolltest mich nicht sterben lassen." Traurig blickte sie Snape an, der nicht wusste, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Er hatte schon immer Probleme mit Frauen gehabt, die in bestimmten Momenten so emotional wurden.

„Du hast deine gesamte Lebensenergie und deine Zauberkraft, die für den Fall Voldemorts gedacht waren, auf mich übertragen. Damit hast du mir vor drei Jahren mein Leben geschenkt." Eine einzelne Träne kullerte ihr über das zarte Gesicht.

Die Stimmung in diesem Raum vermochte man nun nicht mehr beschreiben zu können. Es herrschte eine Art übereinstimmende Ruhe zwischen den Dreien, die ein Außenstehender womöglich nicht hätte nachvollziehen können.

„Dein Leben für meins." Flüsterte sie ihm entgegen und für einen kurzen Augenblick schien Snape von ihrem intensiven Blick gefangen gehalten zu werden.

„Aber wenn Professor Snape seine Kräfte auf dich übertragen hat, dann müsstest du doch jetzt Dumbledores und seine Magie in dich vereinen." Meinte Hermine mit brüchiger Stimme. Ihr ging das alles hier ziemlich nahe – viel zu nahe. Doch so wirklich umgehen, konnte sie mit der Situation auch noch nicht.

Zart lächelte die Ältere die Gryffindor an. „Ich besitze diese Kräfte tief in mir drin. Doch sie stärken mich nicht. Im Gegenteil. Seit Severus sie mir übertragen hat, verliere ich jeden Tag einen Teil davon. Irgendwann wird diese Magie vollkommen verloren sein." Erklärte sie traurig.

„Und was passiert dann?" fragte die Gryffindor vorsichtig nach.

Die Ältere atmete tief ein. „Mein Körper wird nicht mehr aufhören, Magie abzubauen. Wenn Severus´ Magie erloschen ist, verliere ich meine Energie. Und wenn ich keine Zauberkräfte mehr besitze, dann wird mein Körper mir die Lebendenergie entziehen."

Geschockt blickte Hermine ihr künftiges Ich an. „Aber… aber das bedeutet, dass…"

„Dass ich sterben werde." Beendete die Ältere mit einem traurigen Lächeln den Satz.

„Wie viel Zeit bleibt dir noch?" fragte die Gryffindor vorsichtig nach. Es war seltsam, sich selbst nach dem eigenen Tod zu fragen.

„Vielleicht anderthalb, höchstens zwei Jahre."

Abermals breitete sich ein gedrücktes Schweigen zwischen den Dreien aus, als allen klar wurde, dass mit Hermine die letzte Hoffnung für die Zauberwelt sterben würde.

„Warum schwindet bei dir die Kraft?" durchbrach Severus erneut diese Stille. Er hielt diese dröhnende Leere einfach nicht länger aus.

„Vor sieben Jahren wurde ich von einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen. Du hast einen Trank für mich gebraut. Doch das Gegenmittel war nur wirksam, wenn es einen Seelenteil seines Tränkemeisters enthielt." Traurig sah sie Severus an, der im Moment einfach nur sprachlos war.

„Mit diesem Trank hatte sich deine Seele mit meiner verbunden – unwiderruflich. Deine Liebe hat sich mit meiner vereinigt, somit waren wir eins. Damit hast du mich am Leben gehalten."

Abermals stockte sie. Tränen waren ihr erneut in die Augen gestiegen. Doch schließlich sprach sie mit gefasster Stimme weiter.

„Doch als du starbst, starb auch ein Teil von mir. Und der Teil, der noch übrig ist, ist zu schwach, um die Kräfte, die du mir hinterlassen hast, zu bewältigen."

Beinahe verzweifelt blickte sie Severus an. „Du warst der beste Ehemann, den ich mir hatte wünschen können."

Ruhe. Stille. Angespanntes Schweigen.

Snape hoffte nun wirklich, sich verhört zu haben. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Gehör durchaus gut funktionierte, doch nun hoffte er inständig, einen Gehörschaden zu haben.

„Hast… hast du gerade _Ehemann_ gesagt?" sprach Hermine das aus, was Snape zwickend auf der Zunge lag.

Ein leises Lächeln breitete sich auf den Zügen der Älteren aus. „Ihr habt mich schon richtig verstanden." Meinte sie beinahe vorsichtig. „Severus und ich waren beinahe neun Jahre lang verheiratet."

Das war der Moment, in dem Snape nicht mehr konnte. Das war zuviel für ihn gewesen. Erst wurde er in die Zukunft gehext, dann musste er mit der größten Nervensäge, die die Welt je gesehen hatte, auch noch gleich im Doppelpack in einem Raum ausharren, um zu erfahren, dass er seinen einzigen Freund umgebracht und mit der Granger verheiratet war!

„Ich brauche frische Luft" war das einzige, was er noch sagen konnte. Dann verließ er in einem tranceartigen Zustand den Raum.

*****

Mit leerem Blick saß Severus Snape gegen eine steinerne Wand gelehnt. Er hatte sich an einem Ort im Schloss zurückgezogen, der unbewohnt und unbenutzt war. Er wollte seine Ruhe haben und die bekam er hier auch.

Neben ihm lag die silberne Hirschkuh, ihren Kopf auf Snapes Schoß gebettet. Es tat gut, dieses Wesen so nahe neben sich zu spüren. Es vermittelte ihn ein Gefühl des Vertrauens und der Nähe.

Snape konnte noch nicht einmal genau sagen warum, aber er fühlte sich durcheinander. Seine Stimmung war ins Melancholische abgedriftet. Und eben dieser Melancholie gab sich der Tränkemeister nun hin. Er ließ die Bilder, die er in den letzten Stunden gesehen hatte, Revue passieren.

Und eins hatten diese Erinnerungen alle gemeinsam. Immer spielte Hermine eine große Rolle darin. Besonders die letzte Erinnerung, als er im Sterben lag und sie an seiner Seite war, wollte ihn nicht loslassen.

Da war so viel Liebe und Trauer in ihren braunen Augen gewesen. Doch was ihn noch mehr mitnahm, waren die Gefühle, die er ihr entgegen gebracht hatte. Er hatte es in seinen eigenen schwarzen Augen sehen können.

Sie waren nicht mehr so kalt und unnahbar gewesen, wie jetzt. Sie hatten einen herzlichen, gefühlvollen Blick getragen, der allein für die Frau bestimmt war, die er angeblich künftig lieben sollte.

Und genau darin lag sein eigentliches Problem. Snape war sich sicher, dass er nie mehr dazu in der Lage sein würde, jemanden zu lieben. Und die Granger schon mal gar nicht. Sie war weder sein Typ noch hatte sie etwas Besonderes an sich.

Wenn er hingegen an Lily dachte, dann begann sein Herz zu flattern und unzählige Schmetterlinge flogen wild in seinem Bauch umher. Sein Herz schlug nur für diese Frau und das würde auch immer so bleiben.

Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Ich aus der Zukunft nur nicht mehr alleine sein wollen und sich daher mit der Gryffindor eingelassen. Als Notlösung quasi. Doch warum gerade Hermine Granger war ihm mehr als schleierhaft.

Gedankenverloren strich er mit seiner Hand über den silbernen Kopf der Hirschkuh. Sanft schloss er seine Augen und sofort bildeten sich die grünen leuchtenden Augen vor seinem inneren Auge. Severus Snape verlor sich in diesen Augen und in dem Gefühl, eine Frau zu lieben, die schon beinahe 20 Jahre lang tot war.

*****

Erschöpft lag Hermine auf dem großen Bett. Ihr älteres Ich hatte ihr vor circa drei Stunden ihre Räume gezeigt, wo sie bleiben konnte. Es war ein wunderschönes großes Zimmer mit großen Fenstern und einem eigenen Bad.

Die Wände waren in einem chamagnerfarbigen Ton gehalten, ebenso wie die großen Gardinen. Die Möbel waren alle aus einem dunklen Holz gefertigt, auch das große Bett, wo drei Leute genug Platz drin hätten.

Es war sehr gemütlich, aber dennoch fühlte sich Hermine hier nicht wohl. Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, zu durcheinander. Das Wissen, das sie an diesem Tag erhalten hatte, war nicht leicht zu verdauen. Wenn sie ehrlich sein sollte, dann wäre es ihr lieber gewesen, es niemals zu erfahren.

Die Aussicht, in der Zukunft mit Snape verheiratet zu sein, war nicht gerade verlockend. Warum denn auch ausgerechnet Snape? Gut, er hatte seine Qualitäten, was das Sexuelle betraf. Aber von Romantik, geschweige denn Liebe, verstand dieser Mann überhaupt nichts.

Er war grob, gemein und gefühlskalt. Und so einen sollte sie lieben?!

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Gedanken. Verwirrt, wer sie besuchen würde, stammelte sie nur ein verwirrtes _herein_.

Langsam öffnete sich die Tür und herein trat sie selbst. Oder besser gesagt die Regentin des neuen Widerstandes. Es war mehr als ungewohnt für die junge Frau, sich als diese zu sehen.

„Darf ich dich stören?" fragte die Ältere mit einem beinahe flehenden Blick.

„Sicher." Erwiderte Hermine nur.

Mit einem zarten Lächeln trat die Frau an Hermine heran und setzte sich auf einen Sessel, der unweit vom Bett seinen Platz gefunden hatte.

Auch Hermine richtete sich nun auf und setzte sich an den Rand des Bettes. Etwas zurückhaltend blickte sie sich selbst an.

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen." Ergriff die Regentin das Wort. Ernst und entschuldigend zugleich, sah sie Hermine an.

Die Gryffindor wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie mit dieser Entschuldigung anfangen sollte. Denn immerhin saß sie jetzt mit Snape in der Zukunft fest. Und die war noch nicht einmal erstrebenswert.

„Ich weiß, dass ich dir mit meinen Gefühlen und Worten, die ich dir gesendet habe, viel Ärger bereitet habe." Fuhr die Regentin fort. „Ich habe gehofft, dir mein Problem somit verdeutlichen zu können. Doch wahrscheinlich habe ich dabei versagt."

Hermine kam nicht umhin, ein wütendes Schnauben loszuwerden. „Versagt ist gut." Meinte sie beinahe spitz. „Du hast es geschafft, mich binnen weniger Tage zum Gespött meines Jahrgangs werden zu lassen. Du hast es geschafft, dass mein Lehrer mich für verrückt hält UND du hast es geschafft, dass Professor Snape und ich die Schulregeln gleich zweimal gebrochen haben!"

Verwundert blickte die Ältere sie an. Ihre sanften Augen spiegelten deutlich die Frage wieder, die sie als nächstes stellen würde.

„Was ist passiert?"

Hermines Blick wurde zorniger. „Als ob du dir das nicht denken kannst." Spie sie ihr beinahe entgegen. „Du hast es geschafft, uns mit deinen Gefühlen so sehr durcheinander zu bringen, dass wir uns unweigerlich näher gekommen sind!"

„Die Gefühle, die ich dir gesandt habe, hatten auch Auswirkungen auf Severus?" fragte Hermines künftiges Ich überrascht.

„Ja!" meinte Hermine nur. „Wie es aussieht, hast du deine Gefühle nicht ganz im Griff. Denn die müssen so stark sein, dass sie auch auf Snape übergegangen sind. Auf SNAPE!"

Die Regentin senkte beinahe beschämt ihren Blick. Ihre Hände hatte sie in ihren Schoß gebettet und ihr langes welliges Haar fiel ihr sanft ins Gesicht.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, verflog der Ärger auf ihr künftiges Ich. Der Anblick dieser Frau rief nur noch eins hervor: tiefes Mitgefühl. Noch nie hatte sie sich selbst so leiden gesehen. Auch wenn die Frau nach außen hin stark wirkte und die Rolle einer mutigen und kraftvollen Regentin mehr als beherrschte, so musste die Gryffindor in diesem Moment feststellen, dass die Frau gebrochen worden war.

Sie war einsam und verzweifelt. Aber vor allem litt sie an großen Liebeskummer.

Vorsichtig rückte Hermine sich selbst ein Stückchen näher und legte zaghaft ihre Hand auf die der Regentin. Und in diesem Moment erfasste sie die Erkenntnis, der sie sich die ganze Zeit über verwehrt hatte. „Du hast ihn wirklich geliebt." Flüsterte sie in die Stille hinein.

Die Ältere hob ihren Kopf und blickte Hermine traurig, aber dennoch mit soviel Liebe in den rehbraunen Augen an. „Er war meine große Liebe."

Hermine musste unweigerlich schlucken. Snape und ihre große Liebe. Wenn das mal nicht abgefahren war.

Unsicher blickte die Gryffindor zu Boden. Sie wollte unbedingt etwas fragen, doch sie traute sich nicht so richtig. Ihr Verstand meinte, dass es zu unhöflich wäre, doch andererseits musste sie es wissen. Und so ignorierte Hermine Granger wohl zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben ihren so heiß geliebten Verstand.

„Ist… ist diese Liebe zwischen Snape und… und mir vorherbestimmt?"

Unsicher blickte sie ihr künftiges Ich an, die den Blick etwas verwundert erwiderte. „Man kann die Zukunft meistens immer ändern, wenn du das meinst." Erwiderte die Regentin mit sanfter Stimme.

„Harrys Schicksal war wahrscheinlich vorherbestimmt, doch die Liebe geht ihre eigenen Wege."

Zaghaft nickte Hermine der Älteren zu. Das war das, was sie hören wollte. Doch wirklich besser fühlte sie sich dadurch nicht. Denn sie sah das Leid in den Augen ihres älteren Ichs. Sie sah die Liebe und den letzten Funken Hoffnung, der mit Hermines Frage erlosch.

Hermine Granger und Severus Snape würden in der Zukunft nie ein Paar werden. Denn dazu fehlte die Liebe.


	25. Kein Ende in Sicht

**25. Kein Ende in Sicht **

Am nächsten Morgen saßen Snape und Hermine erneut mit der Regentin in dem großen hellen Zimmer. Sie hatte sie hierher gebeten, um ihnen den harten Kern der KRÄHE vorzustellen.

Etwas ungeduldig saß die Gryffindor auf dem Sofa. Sie war nervös, die Menschen zu treffen, die sie bereits aus der Gegenwart kannte. Doch offensichtlich hatte die Zeit sie verändert. Sie brauchte nur an Lupin, Shacklebolt und vor allem an sich selbst zu denken. Alle hatten sich sehr verändert, waren ernster geworden und hatten Fähigkeiten erworben, die sie in der Gegenwart noch nicht besaßen.

Mit einem lauten Schwung öffnete sich die Flügeltür und herein traten zahlreiche Personen. Gespannt blickte die Gryffindor zu diesen, die nun auf Snape und sie zukamen. Allen voran waren Lupin und Shacklebolt. Sie trugen edle dunkle Roben und ein wenig musste sie schmunzeln, als sie den erstaunten, wenn nicht sogar erbosten Blick ihres Lehrers neben sich sah.

Offensichtlich hatte auch er die Ähnlichkeit der Roben zu seiner wahrgenommen. Lupin und Shacklebolt verbeugten sich vor den beiden Besuchern und schließlich vor der Regentin. Mit einem leichten Knicks erwiderte diese den Gruß der beiden.

Hermine war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob sie das albern oder irgendwie faszinierend finden sollte. Dieses ganze Gehabe und Verhalten hier erinnerten sie sehr stark an eine Monarchie, die es aber nur in ihrer Muggelwelt gab.

Sie schüttelte kaum unmerklich ihren Kopf und wandte sich den anderen Personen zu, die nun vor ihr und Snape standen. Hermine schaute geradewegs in die freundlichen Augen von Professor McGonagall. Die Gryffindor war beinahe erleichtert, als sie an ihrer Hauslehrerin kaum eine Veränderung feststellte.

„Hallo Professor." Grüßte Hermine McGonagall freundlich. „Wie geht es Ihnen?"

Ein freundliches Lächeln breitete sich auf dem Gesicht der Professorin aus. „Mir gut es gut meine Liebe." Antwortete sie in ihrem üblich höflichen Tonfall. „Aber bitte nenne mich doch Minerva." Fügte sie noch lächelnd hinzu.

Hermine merkte, wie sie leicht rot anlief. Doch sie nickte ihrer Lehrerin dennoch leicht zu. Dann wandte sich McGonagall zu Snape, der schon bevor sie irgendetwas gesagt hatte, mehr als mürrisch zu seiner Kollegin blickte.

„Wie ich sehe, noch immer der alte Griesgram." Meinte Minerva nur trocken, lachte ihn beinahe frech an und ging dann weiter, um die Regentin herzlich zu begrüßen.

Hätte Snape sich nicht so gut unter Kontrolle gehabt, dann wäre ihm seine Kinnlade heruntergeklappt. Und damit hätte er einen ziemlich dämlichen Anblick geboten.

Doch so schluckte er einen zynischen Kommentar einfach nur herunter und stellte sich dem nächsten Mitglied der KRÄHE. Doch als er den jungen Mann vor sich sah, hätte er am liebsten laut aufgeschrieen.

Neville Longbottom in Person stand vor ihm. Doch er blickte Snape weder ängstlich noch gedemütigt an. Eher im Gegenteil. Seine Haltung war gestrafft, sein Blick ernst und fest. „Professor." Grüßte er Snape in einem höflichen aber dennoch distanzierten Tonfall.

Snape nickte Neville lediglich nur zu. Er wollte sich nicht länger als nötig mit ihm unterhalten. Auch wenn er sagen musste, dass die ruhige und scheinbar nicht mehr so tollpatschige Art ihm sehr gut stand. Aber Snape würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als das laut zuzugeben.

Hermine und Neville sprachen hingegen eine ganze Weile miteinander, was Snape nur ein trockenes Schnauben entlockte. Hatte die Gryffindor vergessen, warum sie hier waren? Wohl kaum, um Kaffeekränzchen zu führen.

Doch es sollte noch schlimmer werden – für Snape jedenfalls. Denn als plötzlich Ron Weasley vor Hermine stand, gab es keinen Halt mehr. Mit einem lauten Quieken sprang die junge Frau auf und schmiss sich förmlich in die Arme von Weasley.

Mit hochrotem Kopf tätschelte Ron beinahe unsicher die Schulter der jungen Frau.

„Es ist schön dich zu sehen Ron." Nuschelte sie gegen seine Schulter.

Snape verzog daraufhin schief sein Gesicht, als er bemerkte, wie Weasley noch roter wurde. Ron Weasley hatte sich also nicht wirklich verändert. Auch nach all den Jahren nicht. Auch wenn Snape sich leider eingestehen musste, dass aus dem schlaksigen Jungen von einst ein stattlicher und durchaus hübscher junger Mann geworden war.

Auch Hermine fiel diese Veränderung auf. Als sie sich aus der Umarmung löste, blickte sie sich ihren Freund genau an. Seine strubbeligen Haare waren dunkler geworden und ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt.

Ein paar vereinzelte Bartstoppeln hatten sich in sein Gesicht verirrt und die Sommersprossen schienen ein wenig zurückgegangen zu sein. Er war groß und kräftig geworden. Wahrscheinlich überragte er nun sogar Snape mit seiner Größe.

Doch am Ungewöhnlichsten waren wohl Rons Roben, die er trug. Es war für die Gryffindor ungewohnt, ihren Freund mal nicht in selbst gestrickten Pullovern und abgetragenen Hosen zu sehen.

Er sah richtig erwachsen und gut in der dunklen Robe aus. Beinahe wirkte er geheimnisvoll.

„Du siehst gut aus." flüsterte sie ihm neckisch entgegen.

Ein schelmisches Grinsen breitete sich auf den Zügen von Ron aus. In diesem Moment war er wieder ganz der Junge von damals. „Das kann ich nur zurückgeben." Meinte er nur und drückte ihr einen vorsichtigen Kuss auf die Wange.

Als Snape das sah, hätte er sich am liebsten vor Ekel geschüttelt. Was fiel diesem Mann ein, einfach Hermine zu küssen. Moment mal! Was fiel IHM ein, so etwas zu denken?!

Kaum merklich schüttelte er seinen Kopf, um diese Gedanken wieder abzuschütteln. Und zu seinem Glück, gelang es ihm auch.

Snape musste noch die Begrüßungen von Luna Lovegood, den Weasley Zwillingen, Dean Thomas, Nymphadora Tonks sowie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley über sich ergehen lassen. Es war eine langwierige Prozedur gewesen, besonders weil Hermine auch wirklich jeden umarmen und ihn fragen musste, wie es ihm denn ginge. Das interessierte doch niemanden!

Er hätte schon beinahe erleichtert ausgeatmet, als sich nun endlich auch Mrs. Weasley und Hermine voneinander getrennt hatten. Doch er kam noch nicht einmal dazu, denn ein weiteres Mal öffnete sich die Tür.

Herein kam – wie hätte es auch anders sein sollen, bei den ganzen Weasleys – Ginny Weasley. Und zu seinem Erschrecken war sie nicht alleine. An ihrem linken und rechten Arm hing jeweils ein Balg.

Er war dran und drauf laut aufzuschnauben. Als ob es nicht schon genug Weasleys gab! Musste Ginerva auch noch zwei weitere in die Welt setzen?!

Hermine natürlich, wie sollte es auch anders sein, stürmte sofort auf ihre beste Freundin los und fiel ihr um den Hals. Ginny erwiderte die Umarmung mit einem beinahe seligen Blick in ihrem Gesicht.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine, nachdem sie sich aus der Umarmung gelöst hatte.

„Mir geht es gut Mine. Danke der Nachfrage." Erwiderte Ginny nur und grinste Hermine dabei an.

Hermines Blick glitt derweil zu den beiden Kindern, die sich nun beinahe krampfhaft an Ginnys Händen festhielten. Warum sahen sie Hermine so seltsam an? Sah sie denn so grausam oder furchteinflößend aus?

„Niedliche Kinder hast du Ginny." Meinte Hermine aber dennoch. Denn niedlich waren sie allemal, auch wenn sie nicht so wirklich viel von einem Weasley hatten. Weder die roten Haare noch die Sommersprossen.

Fragend sah Ginny an Hermine vorbei und blickte ihre Regentin an. Diese lächelte sie nur milde an und schritt schließlich auf Ginny, Hermine und die Kinder zu.

„Severus, Hermine." Sprach sie die beiden Gäste schließlich mit einem Funkeln in den Augen an, was nichts Gutes verheißen konnte. „Darf ich euch Feline und Ryan vorstellen?"

Lächelnd beugte sich Hermine zu den beiden herunter. Sie waren ausgesprochen hübsche Kinder. Das Mädchen trug lange dunkelbraune Haare, die ihr bis weit über die Schultern gingen. Sie hatte eine schlanke Figur und war schätzungsweise um die elf Jahre alt.

Besonders stark stachen ihre dunklen Augen hervor, die sie zu verschlingen drohten. Der junge hingegen wirkte nicht ganz so geheimnisvoll wie seine Schwester. Er war nach Hermines Schätzungen um die vier Jahre alt. Er hatte einen noch helleren Teint als Feline. Seine Haare waren lockig und trugen ein sattes braun, ebenso wie seine warmen Augen, die Hermine neugierig und irritiert zugleich anblickten.

Mehrere Sekunden lang sahen sich Hermine und der kleine Ryan an. Sie war von diesen Augen auf eine gewisse Weise fasziniert, konnte sich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht von ihnen lösen.

Sie erwiderte seinen Blick. Seinen fragenden, scheuen und irgendwie auch erschreckten Blick. Hermine sah ihn an, immer noch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Noch immer versank sie in die sanften Augen des Jungen. Sekunden verstrichen, in Hermines Kopf wirbelte es.

Und plötzlich schlug die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz bei Hermine ein. Beinahe panisch blickte sie zwischen den beiden Kindern hin und her. Immer wieder betrachtete sie die Augen, die ihr so vertraut vorkamen, die Haare, die ganze Gestalt der Kinder.

Mit einem Ruck schreckte sie zurück und blickte ihr älteres Ich mit Fassungslosigkeit im Gesicht an. Die Gryffindor betete inständig, dass sie sich irrte, dass das alles ein Missverständnis war. Doch als die Regentin langsam nickte, erlosch auch das letzte Fünkchen Hoffnung in ihr.

Seufzend stolperte sie zurück und ließ sich auf das Sofa sinken.

Snape hingegen blickte leicht überrascht seine Schülerin an. Was war denn jetzt schon wieder los? Er sah die Panik und den Unglaube in Hermines Augen, doch er wusste absolut nicht, was los war.

Dies schien auch die Ältere zu bemerken. Mit beinahe schwebenden Schritten kam sie auf ihn zu, erfasste ihn zart an der Hand und zog ihn mit zu den Kindern.

Verwirrt blickte er die Regentin an, doch die deutete mit ihrem Blick nur, sich die Kinder mal genauer anzublicken. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen glitt sein Blick zu dem Mädchen. Aus großen tiefschwarzen Augen blickte sie ihn an. Augen, die so tief waren, dass er sich in ihnen hätte verlieren können.

Mehrere Sekunden lang blickten sich Snape und Feline einander an. Sekunden, die wie Minuten verstrichen, Sekunden, in denen sich Snapes Augen langsam mit derselben Erkenntnis füllten, wie die von Hermine vor wenigen Minuten.

„Das sind eure Kinder." Meinte die Regentin mit zarter Stimme und räumte somit auch noch die letzten Zweifel aus.

Starr und mittlerweile kreidebleich blickte Snape auf SEINE Kinder. Und genau das war zu viel. Das war der Funke, der gestern bereits gefehlt hatte, um ihn zum Explodieren zu bringen.

Mit einem wilden Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen wirbelte er zu der Regentin herum. In diesem Moment hätte er sie wirklich verfluchen und verbannen können. Er hätte ihr gerne so viel gesagt, was er von alldem hier hielt und vor allem, was er von der Tatsache hielt, dass ER in der Zukunft Vater sein würde.

Doch so rasend er auch war, er konnte kein einziges Wort über die Lippen bringen. Und so schickte er der Frau noch einen letzten Todesblick, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit wehendem Umhang den Raum verließ.

Sichtlich verwirrt blickte Hermine ihrem Lehrer hinterher. So durcheinander und zornig hatte sie ihn noch nie gesehen. Mit einem Ruck hatte auch sie sich wieder von dem Sofa erhoben, blickte ihr älteres Ich kurz entschuldigend an und stürmte dann ebenso aus dem Zimmer, in dem nun eine Totenstille herrschte.

„Professor warten Sie!" rief sie Snape hinterher, als sie ihm am großen Eingangstor eingeholt hatte.

„Ich denke ja nicht daran!" spie er ihr während des Laufens entgegen.

Hermine hatte große Mühe, mit ihrem Lehrer Schritt zu halten. Er schien es mehr als eilig zu haben.

„Professor Snape!" rief sie nochmals. „Bitte bleiben stehen!"

„Ich hasse es, mich wiederholen zu müssen. Aber falls sie es das erste Mal nicht verstanden haben sollten: VERGESSEN SIE ES!" schrie er seiner Schülerin nun mit unverholendem Zorn entgegen.

Die Gryffindor blieb durch die gewaltige Wucht seiner Worte abrupt stehen, doch schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und setzte sich abermals in Bewegung, um Snape einzuholen.

„Ich werde keine Sekunde länger mehr in diesem Irrenhaus bleiben!" ließ er Hermine wissen, doch anhalten, tat er trotzdem nicht.

„Aber wo wollen Sie denn hin?" fragte sie ihn in ihrer Verzweiflung. Mittlerweile rannten sie schon über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Es war dunkel und kalt, der Wind blies ihnen eisig entgegen und ein leichter Nieselregen hatte sich eingestellt.

„Wieder zurück." Kam auch sogleich die knappe Antwort ihres Professors.

Hermine runzelte nur ihre Stirn. „Zurück?" fragte sie nur mit hoher Stimme. „Aber wir können nicht zurück. Nicht ohne die Hilfe der Regentin."

„Sie meinen wohl nicht ohne Ihre Hilfe." Ätzte Snape zurück.

„Wie bitte?!" schrie ihm Hermine entgegen. „Ich bin nicht sie!" ereiferte sich die junge Frau und versuchte beinahe krampfhaft mit Snape Schritt zu halten.

Abrupt blieb er stehen. Langsam drehte er sich zu der Gryffindor um und Hermine konnte ein unheilvolles Funkeln in seinen Augen sehen.

„Oh doch." Zischte er sie an. „Sie sind sie. Sie sind ein und dieselbe Person! Sie sind genauso nervig wie ihr älteres Ich. Sie beide maßen sich Dinge an, für die mir die Worte fehlen! Und sie beide sind einfach nur unausstehliche, besserwisserische und viel zu emotionale Nervensägen!"

Mit großen Augen blickte die junge Frau ihren Lehrer an. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er ihr gerade mit einer großen Holzstange in den Magen geschlagen hatte. Alles in ihr zog sich zusammen – auch ihr Herz.

„Glauben Sie wirklich ich bin glücklich darüber, dass ich Sie heiraten werde?! Geschweige denn dass wir zwei Kinder miteinander haben werden?!" Mit aufgebrachten rehbraunen Augen blickte sie ihn an. „Und wenn Sie der letzte Mann auf dieser beschissenen Welt wären, Sir. Ich würde mich lieber vorher vor Voldemort werfen, als mich mit IHNEN einzulassen!"

Schwer atmend stand sie vor ihm, ihren Blick fest auf seinen gerichtet. Sekunden verstrichen, indem sie sich einfach nur ansahen.

„Gut zu wissen." Raunte er schließlich nur. Dann drehte sich der Tränkemeister wieder um und setzte seinen Weg in Richtung des verbotenen Waldes fort.

Sprachlos blickte sie ihm hinterher. Eine ganze Weile lang. Doch ihr Körper wollte sich einfach nicht in Bewegung setzen.

Sollte er doch gehen, dachte sie nur verletzt. Und hoffentlich fanden ihn auch einige dieser Monster, die im verbotenen Wald lebten. Mit einem gewissen Trotz marschierte Hermine zurück zum Schloss. Sie verbot sich jeglichen Gedanken an den Tränkemeister, doch dies stellte sich schwieriger heraus, als gedacht.

Sie war bereits wieder am Eingangstor von Hogwarts angelangt, als der quälende Gedanke, dass Snape doch etwas passieren könnte, die Oberhand gewann.

Hermine blieb stehen und schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. Doch dieses Gefühl wollte einfach nicht weichen. „Verdammt." Fluchte sie nur, bevor sie sich wieder umdrehte und abermals den Weg zum verbotenen Wald einschlug.

Auch wenn es erst früher Nachmittag war, so kam es Hermine wie in tiefster Nacht vor. Die Regentin hatte ihr erst vorhin erklärt, dass Voldemort, nachdem er die gesamte Zauberwelt übernommen hatte, die Sonne verbannt hatte. Seit diesem Tag war es im ganzen Land nie wieder hell geworden.

Jeden Tag verdeckten tiefgraue schwere Wolken den Himmel und schickten nasskalten Regen auf die Erde. Dies war ein Zustand, den Hermine nicht auf Dauer aushalten könnte. Sie fragte sich ernsthaft, wie ihr älteres Ich dabei nicht verrückt wurde.

Mittlerweile hatte Hermine die Grenze zum verbotenen Wald passiert. Ihr Verstand beschimpfte sie gerade aufs Übelste, wie man nur so blöd sein kann, alleine und nur mit dem eigenen Zauberstab als Schutz bewaffnet, in den verbotenen Wald zu gehen.

Hermine wusste, dass sie sich gerade in Lebensgefahr brachte. Doch ihr Gewissen würde nie wieder Ruhe geben, wenn sie Snape jetzt nicht suchen und hoffentlich auch finden würde.

Am liebsten hätte sie ja nach ihm gerufen. Doch wahrscheinlich würde sie damit nicht nur Snape auf sich aufmerksam machen, sondern auch Werwölfe, Mantikore und diverse andere Kreaturen, die sich hier noch so herumtrieben.

Und so blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass sie Snape über den Weg laufen würde. Dass die Chance dafür ziemlich gering war, ignorierte die junge Frau gekonnt.

Nach gut einer Stunde war Hermine am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie war bis auf die Knochen durchnässt, fror erbärmlich und ihre Beine fühlten sich mittlerweile wie Blei an. Hinzu kam die Angst, jeden Moment von einem Wesen aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen zu werden.

Innerlich schimpfte sie auf ihren Tränkelehrer. Warum hatte dieser sture Mann auch einfach weglaufen müssen?!

Hermine war gerade dabei, eine kleine Anhöhe zu erklimmen, als eine Bewegung, mehrere hundert Meter vor ihr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte. Sie blieb stehen, versuchte irgendetwas zu erkennen und hoffte inständig, dass es sich dabei um Snape handelte.

Doch bereits nach wenigen Sekunden musste Hermine feststellen, dass es sich nicht nur um eine Person handelte. Es schien ein ganzes Heer von irgendwelchen Wesen zu sein, die sich mit schweren Schritten durch den Wald kämpften.

Hermines innere Stimme schrie ihr zu, dass sie sich verstecken sollte. Doch die junge Frau konnte sich nicht bewegen. Starr blickte sie auf die großen stämmigen Körper, die sich wie Dampfwalzen unaufhaltsam auf sie zu bewegten.

Noch hatten die zweibeinigen Wesen mit den großen breiten Schädeln und hässlichen Klauen Hermine nicht gesehen. Doch es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis diese Kreaturen sie entdeckten.

Immer und immer wieder verlangte ihr Verstand, sich endlich zu verstecken. Und als diese Wesen bereits sehr Nahe waren, schaffte es dieser auch zum Geist hervorzudringen. Langsam begann sich Hermines Körper rückwärts zu bewegen. Schritt für Schritt, den Blick noch immer starr auf das Heer gerichtet.

Doch dann machte sie einen großen Sprung zur Seite und versteckte sich hinter einem dicken Strauch. Sie hoffte inständig, dass dieses Gewächs ihr genug Schutz bot. Sonst sähe es böse für sie aus.

Der Trupp dieser Kreaturen kam immer näher. Der Boden vibrierte, als die Ersten der Gruppe an Hermine vorbeimarschierten. Die Gryffindor hatte nun Gelegenheit, diese Wesen genauer zu betrachten. Doch was sie sah, ließ sie die Hand vor dem Mund schlagen, um nicht laut los zu schreien.

Die Gesichter der Kreaturen waren menschlich. Doch die Gesichtszüge waren tot, die Haut fahl, die Augen ausdruckslos und starr geradeaus gerichtet. Sie wirkten wie ferngesteuert. Immer im selben Rhythmus bewegten sie ihre massigen Körper durch den verbotenen Wald.

Aus Angst schreckte Hermine noch ein Stück zurück und trat dabei auf einen Ast, der unter einem lauten Knacken zerbarst. Sofort hielt die Gryffindor in der Bewegung inne. Doch leider nicht nur sie.

Der ganze Trupp hatte mit dem Geräusch inne gehalten und blickte nun in die Richtung, wo Hermine sich versteckt hatte. Die Nasen der Wesen schnüffelten mit seltsamen Geräuschen in Hermines Richtung und versuchten somit eine Fährte aufzunehmen.

Die junge Frau hielt die Luft an und betete zu Gott, dass diese Wesen schnell wieder das Interesse verlieren würden. Doch leider schien es das Schicksal nicht so gut mit ihr zu meinen.

Ein Wesen trat aus der Gruppe heraus und bahnte sich nun mit langsamen aber großen Schritten einen Weg durch das Dickicht.

Hermines Atmen wurde schwerer, sie versuchte sich zu beruhigen, das Zittern, welches ihre Gliedmaßen ergriffen hatte, zu kontrollieren, doch die Angst war zu große.

Die Kreatur kam immer näher. Nur noch ein großer Strauch trennte dieses Wesen von Hermine. Langsam schritt die junge Frau zurück und versuchte dabei keinen Laut von sich zu geben. Doch die Angst lähmte die Gryffindor so sehr, dass sich ihre Beine nicht weiter bewegen wollten. Sie erstarrte nun vollkommen und wartete einfach nur noch darauf, entdeckt zu werden.

Doch plötzlich erfasste eine Hand die junge Frau und riss sie mit sich. Ohne es wirklich realisieren zu können, wurde Hermine durch ein beinahe undurchdringliches Dickicht gezogen und schließlich etwas unsanft gegen einen dicken Baumstamm gedrückt.

Im ersten Moment konnte sie nur jede Menge schwarzen Stoff erkennen, doch im nächsten Augenblick realisierte sie, dass es Snape war, der sie soeben vor diesen Wesen gerettet hatte.

Sein Körper presste sich noch etwas enger an ihren, da der Platz in ihrem Versteck mehr als begrenzt war.

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine Snape an. Sie wollte ihm etwas sagen, doch er hielt ihr nur sanft den Mund mit seiner Hand zu und bedeutete ihr somit, zu schweigen.

Ein Rascheln ließ die beiden aufgeschreckt zur Seite blicken. Durch das Dickicht konnten sie das Wesen erkennen, welches noch immer nach dem Grund für das Knacken suchte.

Snape blickte seine Schülerin an, die mit geweiteten Augen und einem panischen Glanz in diesen, die Kreatur anblickte.

„Sehen Sie mich an." Flüsterte er ihr entgegen. Doch die junge Frau schien in einer Starre aus Angst und Panik gefangen zu sein. Doch dieses Wesen unentwegt anzublicken, machte die Sache auch nicht einfacher.

Sachte, um Hermine nicht zu erschrecken, legte er seine Hand auf ihre Wange und drehte ihr Gesicht zu seinem. Erstaunt blickten ihre braunen Augen ihn an.

Als die Gryffindor seine warme Hand auf ihre Wange spürte, ging ein Ruck durch ihren Körper. Sofort löste sich ihr Blick von der Kreatur und glitt zu ihrem Lehrer, wo er sich mit seinen tiefen Augen verband.

Sein Blick trug etwas Beruhigendes in sich. Er vermittelte ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und des Schutzes.

Tief sahen sie sich in die Augen und sie konnten es nicht verhindern, dass sich abermals eine knisternde Spannung zwischen ihnen bildete. Und auch wenn beide wussten, dass dieses Knistern allein durch diesen Ort hervorgerufen wurde, so konnten sie sich diesem prickelnden Gefühl dennoch kaum entziehen.

„Ich vertraue dir." Flüsterte Hermine ihm entgegen.

Und auch wenn diese Worte im ersten Augenblick etwas unpassend erschienen, so verfehlten sie ihre wirkliche Bedeutung dennoch nicht.

Severus Snape wusste nicht, was mit ihm passierte, als ihre Worte ein wohlig warmes Gefühl durch seinen Körper sandten. Er wusste, dass sie damit den Vorfall vor ein paar Tagen ansprach, bei dem sie vor ihm geflüchtet war und ihn beschuldigt hatte, mit dem dunklen Lord unter einer Decke zu stecken.

Und dass Hermine ihn nun so offen sagte und auch mit ihrem warmen Blick zeigte, dass sie ihm vertraute, ging ihm näher, als er zuzugeben bereit war. Denn dass es nun wenigstens einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, der ihn nicht für abgrundtief böse und hinterhältig hielt, brachte seinen Herzschlag seltsamerweise aus dem Rhythmus.

Alles in ihm drängte danach, ihr für dieses Vertrauen zu danken. Doch seine Lippen blieben verschlossen. Er konnte so etwas nicht – hatte es noch nie beherrscht. Aber dennoch schaffte er es, seinen Dank auf andere Weise zum Ausdruck zu bringen. Sachte beugte er sich nach vorne und küsste die junge Frau beinahe zaghaft auf die Stirn.

Ein Schauer nach dem anderen jagte plötzlich durch beider Körper. Etwas erstaunt und verunsichert zugleich blickten sie sich einander an, die Umgebung und die Gefahr, in der sie sich noch immer befanden, völlig vergessend.

Die Magie hielt die beiden Personen gefangen. Ließ sie nur noch Augen für einander haben. Doch diese Unachtsamkeit sollten sie noch bereuen, als ein kräftiger Arm mit langen messerscharfen Krallen auf sie zuschoss.


	26. Höllenwesen

**26. Höllenwesen **

Zeitgleich blickten Snape und Hermine auf die tödlichen Krallen, die auf sie zugerast kamen. Sie hatten kaum noch Zeit zu reagieren, doch innerlich stellten sich beide auf ihre letzten Sekunden ein.

Reflexartig schloss Hermine ihre Augen. Sie wollte weder sehen, wie Snape von den scharfen Krallen aufgeschlitzt noch wie sie durchbohrt wurde. Ihr Herz raste und ihre Gedanken wirbelten wild durcheinander.

Erst ein lauter schmerzerfüllter Aufschrei ließ sie zusammenzucken und ihre Gedanken abschalten. Dieser Schrei ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rück hinunter, als sie im ersten Moment dachte, dass dieser Schrei von Snape kam.

Doch ihr Verstand sagte ihr, dass dies nicht Snapes Stimme gewesen war, die so laut und quälend durch den Wald geschallt war. Vorsichtig und heftig atmend öffnete sie ihre Augen. Sie blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Wesen sie angegriffen hatte und was sie sah, ließ sie erschrocken schlucken und erleichtert durchatmen zugleich.

Die grausame Kreatur lag blutend und bewegungslos am Boden, die Gliedmaßen von sich gestreckt, die toten Augen weit geöffnet. Nur wenige Meter daneben standen die Regentin, Lupin, Shacklebolt, Tonks und Ron.

Hermine war so erleichtert, dass Snape und ihr nichts passiert war, dass sie die seltsamen Blicke ihrer Retter im ersten Moment nicht wahrnahm. Doch irgendwann registrierte sie den leicht irritierten Ausdruck seitens Ron, die ernsten Blicke von Shacklebolt und Lupin, das leichte Lächeln von Tonks und die seltsam funkelnden Augen von ihrem älteren Ich.

Irritiert blickte sie an sich herunter und was sie sah, ließ sie ihre Augen ungläubig weiten. Da waren Hände um ihre Taille geschlungen – jedoch nicht ihre eigenen. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick und als sie in die schwarzen Augen von Snape sah, die sie nicht minder überrascht – wenn nicht sogar ein wenig panisch – anblickten, musste sie hart schlucken.

Snapes und Hermines Körper hatten sich derart ineinander verschlungen, dass es für einen Außenstehenden doch sehr seltsam aussehen musste. Aber in diesem Fall wäre der Spruch _Es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht_ durchaus wahr.

Weder die Gryffindor noch ihr Lehrer hatten bemerkt, wie sie sich im Anblick des Todes schützend umeinander geklammert hatten. Nun, wo sie beide doch noch lebten, war diese Position jedoch mehr als peinlich.

Mit einem leisen Räuspern löste sich Snape so würdevoll wie möglich aus der Umarmung und versuchte erst gar nicht, in die seltsamen Gesichter der anderen zu blicken.

Hermine hingegen konnte nun nichts mehr dagegen tun, dass sie hochrot anlief. Ihr Blick war peinlich berührt zu Boden gerichtet, ihre Hände vergrub sie hastig in ihren Umhang.

„Geht es euch gut?" durchbrach die Regentin mit sanfter Stimme schließlich diese peinliche Stille.

Vorsichtig blickte Hermine ihr älteres Ich an. Die sanften braunen Augen beruhigen die Gryffindor wieder ein wenig und so war sie wenigstens zu einem zarten Nicken in der Lage.

„Wir hatten schon gedacht, wir kommen zu spät." Richtete sie erneut das Wort an Hermine und Severus.

Beinahe beschämt, dass die Regentin und die anderen Mitglieder der KRÄHE abermals ausrücken und sie retten mussten, blickte sie auf den Waldboden. „Danke" murmelte sie daraufhin nur und wünschte sich in diesem Augenblick nichts mehr, als endlich von diesem Ort wegzukommen.

Ihr älteres Ich schien diesen Gedanken gelesen zu haben. „Lasst uns zurückgehen." Meinte sie nur und schritt langsam voraus.

Hermine warf Snape, der sie noch immer ein wenig betreten anblickte, einen flüchtigen Blick zu, bevor sie der Regentin folgte. Als die junge Frau mit ihm und den anderen wieder auf den eigentlichen Pfad trat, eröffnete sich ihr ein grausamer Anblick.

Überall lagen die Leichen der widerwärtigen Kreaturen verstreut. Es mussten an die hunderte sein, die hier ihr Leben gelassen haben. Fragend blickte sie ihr älteres Ich an. „Wart ihr das?" fragte sie halb erstaunt, halb erschrocken. Denn Hermine konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass fünf Mann gegen solch eine Hundertschaft irgendeine Chance hatten.

Die Regentin nickte nur zart. „Es brauchte nur einen Fluch, um diese Wesen außer Gefecht zu setzen."

„Was für einen?" hakte Hermine etwas unsicher nach.

Kurz war es still, doch dann beantwortete die Regentin schließlich doch Hermines Frage. „Den Avada Kedavra." Erwiderte sie mit ernster Stimme.

Mit großen Augen blickte sie den Rücken ihres älteren Ichs an. Und diese schien, auch wenn sie den aufgewühlten Blick der Gryffindor nicht sehen konnte, ihre nächste Frage dennoch zu erahnen.

„Ein wenig Macht, die ich von Severus erhalten habe, kann ich noch anwenden." Erklärte sie mit bedachter Stimme. „Ich habe die Fähigkeit, meine Magie in einem einzigen Avada Kedavra so zu bündeln, dass ich mehrere hunderte Lebewesen auslöschen kann, wenn es nötig ist."

Hermine musste schwer schlucken. Dieser Fakt erschrak sie ein wenig. Ihr älteres Ich war dazu in der Lage, so viele Leben auf einmal zu töten. Das war mehr als unheimlich.

„Keine Angst." Entgegnete sie mit einem beruhigenden Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie sich zu Hermine umdrehte. „Ich habe den Todesfluch bisher nur zweimal angewandt. Und das erste Mal in seiner einfachen Form. Aber ich denke, heute war die gebündelte Form von Nöten." Eine Traurigkeit streckte sich mit einem Mal über ihre Augen, dass es Hermine das Herz zusammenzog.

Entschlossen packte Hermine die Regentin bei der Hand und drückte diese vorsichtig. Ein gequältes Lächeln überzog daraufhin die Lippen der Älteren. Dankend nickte sie der Gryffindor zu, bevor sie weitergingen.

„Was sind das für Wesen." Fragte Hermine schließlich nach. Denn eins wusste sie gewiss. In der Gegenwart gab es diese Monster mit Sicherheit noch nicht.

„Es sind arme Kreaturen." Antwortete die Ältere mit ruhiger Stimme. „Wir nennen sie nur die Höllenwesen. Sie kommen aus der Unterwelt, wurden von Voldemort dort befreit und unter seiner Herrschaft versklavt. Sie sind willenlos und folgen nur Voldemorts Befehlen. Das macht sie so gefährlich."

„Ihre Gesichter." Meinte Hermine mit einem nicht zu unterdrückenden Schauer in der Stimme. „Sie sahen so menschlich aus."

„Diese Wesen waren auch einmal menschlich. Doch sie haben sich dem Teufel verschrieben, sind dafür in die ewige Verdammnis gekommen. Es sind sowohl Zauberer als auch nichtmagische Menschen."

„Können sie zaubern?" fragte Hermine mit einem Schaudern in der Stimme nach.

„Nein." Kam es ruhig zurück. „Aber sie haben enorme körperliche Kräfte, die man nicht unterschätzen sollte. Ihre gewaltigen Krallen tragen ein hochgiftiges Sekret in sich. Nur ein Tropfen reicht und man stirbt einen qualvollen Tod. Ihre Zähne sind schärfer als die eines Werwolfes und sie besitzen eine Muskelkraft, die sich mit Magie durchaus messen kann. So gesehen sind sie gefährlicher als es die Todesser waren."

„Waren?" hakte Hermine mit einem überraschten Blick nach.

„Es gibt keine Todesser mehr." Erklärte die Regentin, während sie immer weiter durch den verbotenen Wald schritten. „Sie wurden vor Jahren von Voldemort ausgelöscht und zu Höllenwesen umgewandelt."

„Warum?" Hermine verstand den Sinn der Sache nicht so ganz. Todesser waren doch dank ihrer schwarzen Magie mehr als gefährlich gewesen.

„Sagen wir mal, sie waren zu intelligent für Voldemort. Todesser waren mächtige Zauberer gewesen, teilweise mit brillantem Verstand. Das wurde Voldemort irgendwann zu gefährlich. Die Höllenwesen waren da schon mehr nach seinem Geschmack. Sie sind die perfekte Armee. Sie fügen sich nur ihm, sind kräftig aber besitzen keinen Funken Intelligenz. Sie fragen nie nach und das einzige Ziel was sie verfolgen, ist zu morden und zu foltern."

Eiskalt lief Hermine der Schauer den Rücken runter. Diese Wesen machten ihr angst. Ihr gefiel diese ganze Welt hier nicht. Es war eine graue, grausame und tödliche Welt.

Snape hatte die Unterhaltung der beiden Frauen stumm mitverfolgt. Was er da hörte, gefiel ihm genau so wenig, wie Hermine. Die Entwicklung, die Voldemort gemacht hatte, war zweifelsfrei bedrohlich. Er hatte Wesen geschaffen, die kaum noch zu besiegen waren. Außer man besaß solch eine Magie wie die Regentin.

Stumm blickte er diese an, als sich eine Frage in seinem Kopf bildete. Er zog seine Stirn in Falten, überlegte, ob er sie fragen sollte. Und schließlich entschied er sich auch dafür. „Was passiert, wenn du diese Magie verloren hast? Wenn du nicht mehr die Fähigkeit besitzt, solch einen mächtigen Todesfluch heraufzubeschwören?"

„Dann sind wir alle verloren." Kam auch prompt die Antwort zurück, die sowohl Snape als auch Hermine innehalten ließ.

Die Regentin merkte das Stocken ihrer beiden Gäste und drehte sich mit schimmernden Augen, in der trotz alledem noch so viel Hoffnung stand, um. „Damit das nicht passiert, habe ich euch hierher geholt. Ihr müsst die Vergangenheit ändern. Nur so kann verhindert werden, dass diese Kreaturen je erschaffen werden."

Skeptisch blickte Snape die Regentin an. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er fühlte sich ihr gegenüber irgendwie unentspannt, wenn nicht sogar leicht gereizt. „Aber du willst uns doch nicht weiß machen, dass nur du diese Kreaturen erledigen kannst."

„Nein." Erwiderte sie mit einem matten Lächeln. „Man kann sie mit einem Avada Kedavra töten. Doch es sind einfach zu viele. Wir sind zu wenig, um gegen diese Massen ankämpfen zu können. Außerdem wissen wir noch nicht ganz, wie viele dieser Höllenwesen Voldemort jeden Tag aufs Neue schafft."

„Dann solltest du das Nest suchen und alle auf einmal auslöschen, bevor du deine Kräfte völlig verlierst." Erwiderte Snape spitz.

„Das ist nicht so einfach." Gab die Regentin verständnisvoll zurück. „Wenn ich meine Kräfte einmal gebündelt habe, so wie eben, dann regeneriert sich diese Magie nicht mehr. Sie ist dann für immer verloren. Und bis wir Voldemorts Nest aufgespürt haben, habe ich meine Kräfte wahrscheinlich schon gänzlich verloren."

„Dann müsst ihr halt schneller sein!" donnerte er mit einer plötzlichen Welle des Zorns.

Doch während Hermine erschrocken über den plötzlichen Ausbruch zusammenzuckte, blieb die Ältere ruhig. Zart nickte sie ihm zu. „Ich verstehe deine Wut Severus. Aber glaube mir. Wir versuchen schon seit Jahren, Voldemorts Versteck ausfindig zu machen. Doch selbst unsere Spione, die wir als Werwölfe und Riesen in die Reihen von Voldemort eingeschleust haben, bekommen keine Informationen von Voldemort."

Ernst sah sie Snape an. Als er nichts darauf erwiderte, fuhr sie fort. „Voldemort ist vorsichtiger über die Jahre geworden. Zu viele Spione hatte er erdulden müssen. Das weißt du so gut wie kein anderer."

Stumm erwiderte er den Blick der Regentin. In ihm hatte es angefangen zu brodeln. Er wusste nicht warum. Aber diese Frau raubte ihm all seine Beherrschung. Und wenn er nicht aufpasste, dann würde er seine gesamte Kontrolle verlieren. Und das würde kein gutes Ende nehmen. Weder für sie noch für sich selbst.

„Wir sollten weitergehen." ließ die Regentin nach einer Zeit des Schweigens nur verlauten.

Und ohne, dass noch irgendjemand etwas sagte, setzte sich der Trupp wieder in Bewegung. Bis sie endlich wieder auf Hogwarts waren, sollte keiner mehr ein Wort sprechen.

*****

Mit geschlossenen Augen und um Ruhe bemüht, saß Snape in seinem Zimmer, was auch er für den Aufenthalt in der Zukunft zugewiesen bekommen hatte. Er hatte sich in den großen bordeauxfarbenen Ohrensessel gesetzt, der vor einer großen Fensterfront platziert worden war.

Auch wenn es draußen grau und regnerisch war, so blickte er trotzdem auf sonnige Ländereien. Die Regentin hatte im Schloss jedes Fenster verhext, sodass man tagsüber immer herrlichste Wetter genießen und nachts den sternenklaren Himmel bewundern konnte.

Doch da Snape wusste, dass das alles nur eine Illusion war, bedrückte ihn dieser Anblick von Sonne und blauem Himmel beinahe noch mehr, als die schweren grauen Wolken, die tatsächlich am Himmel thronten.

Er hasste es, dass er hier war, dass er hier sein musste. Und nicht das erste Mal fragte er sich, ob Albus und der Rest des Ordens schon nach Hermine und ihm suchten.

Ein zartes Klopfen befreite ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er das Pochen als Türklopfen wahrgenommen hatte – so tief war er in Gedanken versunken gewesen.

„Herein." Sagte er nur.

Vorsichtig wurde der Knauf gedreht und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem leisen Knarren. Der braune Lockenkopf seiner Schülerin blickte vorsichtig durch den Spalt. „Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht." Meinte sie nur mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick in den braunen Augen.

„Kommen Sie schon rein." Meinte er schließlich nur.

Beinahe flink wie eine Maus huschte sie durch den Spalt durch und schloss die Tür sachte hinter sich. Langsam schritt Hermine auf ihren Lehrer zu.

„Setzen Sie sich." Bot ihr Snape den zweiten Sessel, der ebenfalls am Fenster stand, an.

Die Gryffindor nahm die Einladung gerne an und ließ sich in den weichen Stoff sinken. „Ich wollte mich bei Ihnen bedanken." Sprach sie auch sogleich das Thema an, weswegen sie hier war.

Snape hob seine Augenbrauen hoch. „Wofür?" fragte er in einem etwas gelangweilten Ton nach. „Dafür, dass ich sie vorhin so dermaßen beleidigt habe?"

Nun war es an Hermine, etwas desorientiert zu gucken. Erst nach ein paar Sekunden fiel ihr wieder der Streit ein, den sie heute Mittag gehabt hatten. Die junge Frau hatte diese Auseinandersetzung schon ganz verdrängt.

„Nun, ich habe mich ja auch nicht gerade zurückgehalten." Gab sie mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln zurück.

„In der Tat." Erwiderte Snape trocken. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass sie so laut und wütend werden können."

„Oh, Sie haben mich noch nicht wütend erlebt Sir." Konterte Hermine nur mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Erneut hob Snape erstaunt seine Brauen. „Dann möchte ich nie in die Situation kommen, in der sie wie eine wilde Furie alles und jeden nieder machen." Ein hauchzarter Sarkasmus schwang deutlich in seiner Stimme mit.

„Das würde ich Ihnen auch raten." Hermines Augen funkelten verräterische, wodurch ihre Drohung entschärft wurde.

„Gut zu wissen." Sagte Snape nur und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde erschien so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinen sonst so ernsten Zügen.

„Aber im Ernst." Nahm Hermine das Wort wieder auf, nachdem sie sich von dem Schock, dass Snape sie beinahe angelächelt hatte, wieder erholt hatte. „Sie haben mir vorhin im verbotenen Wald das Leben gerettet."

Der Tränkemeister zuckte daraufhin nur mit seinen Schultern. „Das hätte alles nichts genützt, wenn uns diese zerzausten Krähen nicht das Leben gerettet hätten."

Hermines braune Augen lagen seltsam ruhig auf ihrem Lehrer. „Warum sind sie so wütend auf die Regentin und ihre Mitstreiter?"

Ein lautes Schnauben von Snape sagte eigentlich schon alles. Doch er ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sich auch verbal zu äußern. „Weil mich Ihr älteres Pendant in eine Zukunft gehext hat, die weder hell noch friedlich ist. Die, um genauer zu sein, noch beschissener als die Gegenwart ist. Und weil mir hier eine Ehe und zwei Kinder angedichtet werden!"

Kurz senkte Hermine ihren Blick. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, dass ihn diese Familiengeschichte so störte. Und auch wenn sie sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, je mit Snape eine Beziehung zu führen, geschweige denn Kinder zu bekommen, so verletzte sie seine offensichtliche Abneigung dennoch.

„Sie wissen, dass wir die Zukunft ändern können." Erwiderte die Gryffindor um Ruhe bemüht. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall, dass Snape ihre Verletztheit bemerkte.

„Nicht können." Meinte er ernst. „Wir WERDEN diese Zukunft ändern." Und zwar so, dass weder WIR eine derartige Verbindung eingehen, noch dass der dunkle Lord die Möglichkeit dazu hat, diese Höllenwesen zu schaffen."

Mehr als zu einem Nicken war Hermine nicht mehr fähig. Ein dicker unangenehmer Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet.

Als Snape in die Augen der Gryffindor blickte, wurde ihm mit einem Mal bewusst, was er eben gesagt hatte. Im Nachhinein empfand er seine Worte mehr als hart. Was wiederum eher ungewöhnlich für den Tränkemeister war. Seit wann bereute er seine eigenen Worte?

„Sie haben einen besseren Mann verdient als mich." Sprach er, ohne wirklich zu wissen, warum er ihr das sagte. Und er kam auch nicht umhin, sich innerlich einen gewaltigen Tritt dafür in sein Hinterteil zu geben.

Sprachlos und mit großen Augen blickte Hermine ihren Lehrer an. Hatte sie sich eben verhört oder hatte Snape ihr eben tatsächlich gesagt, dass sie jemand Besseres verdient hatte? Sie wusste wirklich nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Sie war nicht gerade jemand, der oft sprachlos war, aber ihr Lehrer hatte das gerade eben geschafft.

Und Snape ging es da nicht anders. Gewissermaßen hatte er sich gerade eben selbst sprachlos gemacht. Etwas, was auch nicht jeden Tag vorkam. Doch je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto mehr konnte er sich mit dieser Offenbarung anfreunden.

Denn er hatte diese Worte durchaus so gemeint, wie er sie gesagt hatte. Er konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass die junge Frau vor ihm ein großes Herz und viel Mut besaß. Und auch wenn sie durchaus penetrant sein konnte, so kam er nicht umhin sich einzugestehen, dass er sie ein wenig sympathisch fand.

Und das sollte schon etwas heißen, denn ein Severus Snape fand nicht wirklich viele Menschen sympathisch. Das waren lediglich Albus und vielleicht noch Lupin. Obwohl. Wenn er an den ernsten Lupin dachte, der in der Zukunft offensichtlich das Lachen verlernt hatte, schwand seine Sympathie doch sehr.

Aber diese Gryffindor hatte mit ihrem Mut und ihrer teilweise ansteckenden Herzlichkeit seine Sympathie gewonnen. Aber aus Sympathie würde er auch die Gryffindor nicht heiraten. Und er war sich sicher, dass sie es genauso sah. Und deswegen hatte sie jemanden verdient, der sich gut um sie kümmerte, der sie wirklich liebte.

„Warum haben Sie mich gesucht?" durchbrach der Tränkemeister diese aufgekommene peinlich berührte Stille und ein Stück weit auch seine eigenen Gedanken.

Überrascht über diesen plötzlichen Themenwechsel, war Hermine zuerst ein wenig überfordert mit dieser Frage. Aber ihr scharfer Verstand holte dieses Defizit schnell wieder auf. Doch als sie sich der Bedeutung seiner Frage gewahr wurde, wünschte sie sich, dass er diese nie gestellt hätte.

Sie versuchte verbissen gegen die aufsteigende Röte in ihrem Gesicht anzukämpfen. Ob sie es geschafft hatte, wusste sie nicht, da Snape keinerlei Reaktion zeigte. Er blickte sie lediglich abwartend an.

„Nun" begann sie zögerlich, fieberhaft überlegend, was sie ihm jetzt antworten sollte. Doch schließlich entschied sich die Gryffindor für die Wahrheit. Es gab auch keinen Grund, diese zu verbergen. „Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn Ihnen etwas passiert wäre."

Snape war gelinde gesagt überrascht über ihre Offenheit. Und auch wenn ihm ein weiteres _warum_ auf der Zunge lag, so schluckte er es dennoch hinunter. Er wollte Hermine nicht zu sehr in die Enge treiben. Oder vielleicht hatte er vor der Wahrheit auch einfach nur Angst.

Denn schon allein der Gedanke daran, dass die Gryffindor ihn ebenfalls Sympathie entgegenbringen könnte, ängstigte ihn. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er damit umgehen sollte.

Wieder entstand eine Stille, die niemand zu überwinden schien. Und so beschloss Hermine gewissermaßen die Notbremse zu ziehen. Mit einem leichten Räuspern erhob sie sich aus dem gemütlichen Sessel. „Ich denke, ich werde mich noch ein wenig ausruhen."

Snape nickte der Gryffindor lediglich zustimmend zu. Insgeheim war er mehr als froh, dass seine Schülerin diesen Entschluss gefasst hatte. Denn das Gespräch, was sie geführt hatten, war doch bedrohlich persönlich geworden.

Ohne noch ein Wort miteinander zu wechseln, aber dennoch in einer friedlichen Gesinnung, verließ Hermine Snapes Zimmer.


	27. Neue Laster

**27. Neue Laster **

Es war früh am Morgen, als Hermine die große Halle betrat. Dies war der einzige Raum im gesamten Schloss, der sich nicht wesentlich verändert hatte. Und wahrscheinlich genau aus diesem Grund kam sie so gerne in diese Halle.

Noch immer wurde sie zum Essen genutzt. Doch im Gegensatz zur Gegenwart, kam man hier lediglich zum Abendessen zusammen. Das Frühstück und das Mittagessen verbrachte jeder zu seiner Zeit.

Offensichtlich brauchten die Mitglieder der KRÄHE ihre Zeit für sich. Denn so wie Hermine bereits mitbekommen hatte, hielten sich die Mitglieder im Schloss kaum alleine auf.

Die Zeiten waren wohl zu gefährlich, um selbst auf Hogwarts ohne Begleitung durch die dunklen Korridore zu laufen. Sie selbst hielt sich jedoch nicht so wirklich daran. Zumindest tagsüber brauchte sie keinen Begleitschutz.

Offenbar waren die Mahlzeiten die einzige Möglichkeit, etwas Zeit für sich zu haben. Was für die Gryffindor irgendwie unlogisch war. Aber was war in dieser Zeit schon logisch und normal?

Hermine wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, ob ihr das gefiel oder nicht. Einerseits verstand sie die Sehnsucht nach Ruhe. Aber andererseits war sie immer ein geselliger Mensch gewesen. Und so ganz alleine zu Frühstücken, war doch schon ungewohnt.

Aber Hermine hatte Hunger. Und daher beschloss sie auch, nicht noch ewig auf einen Tischgenossen zu warten. Und so setzte sie sich an einen der großen Tische, die zu ihrer Zeit noch als Haustische der verschiedenen Häuser fungiert hatten, nieder.

Sie kam sich ein wenig verloren an dieser langen Tafel vor, aber als plötzlich das Frühstück vor ihr auf dem Tisch erschien, vergaß sie dieses Gefühl ganz schnell.

Was bei den herrlichen Anblick und leckeren Duft von Eiern, Speck, Toast, Honig, Kaffee und frischen Eierkuchen auch nicht verwunderlich war. Sofort nahm sie einen großen Schluck von dem frisch gebrühten Kaffee.

Angenehm rann ihr die heiße Flüssigkeit die Kehle hinunter. Genießerisch schloss sie ihre Augen und ein Gefühl von ein wenig Normalität breitete sich in ihr aus. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, welches ihr eine Wärme spendete, die sie in den letzten Tagen vermisst hatte.

Das Aufschwingen der mächtigen Flügeltür ließ Hermine wieder aus ihrer inneren Ruhe erwachen. Neugierig, wer die Halle wohl betreten hatte, blickte sie zur Tür. Auf sie zu kam Feline – ihre Tochter. Allein dieser Gedanke reichte, dass Hermine sich schrecklich am Kaffee verschluckte.

Sie versuchte dem Hustenreiz wieder Herr zu werden, doch ihr Zwerchfell schien nicht im Traum daran zu denken. Immer wieder zog es sich schmerzhaft zusammen und der unangenehme Reiz im Hals wurde zunehmend stärker. Tränen liefen ihr bereits über das Gesicht und ihre Hände verkrampften sich unter dem anhaltenden Hustenanfall.

Doch plötzlich ließ dieser Reiz nach und sie bekam wieder genug Luft, um sich beruhigen und tief durchatmen zu können. Die junge Frau sah auf und blickte in die dunklen so vertrauten Augen von Feline. Das Mädchen war neben sie getreten und hatte noch immer ihren Zauberstab auf Hermine gerichtet.

„Geht es wieder?" fragte Feline mit unsicherer Stimme.

Hermine musste sich noch ein paar Mal räuspern, bevor sie wieder zum Sprechen fähig war. „Ja." Erwiderte sie mit noch heiserer Stimme. „Vielen Dank."

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf den kindlichen Zügen des Mädchens. „Gern geschehen." Erwiderte sie nur und setzte sich neben Hermine. „Darf ich mit dir frühstücken?" fragte sie die Gryffindor schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme und einen Glanz in den Augen, der Hermine beinahe umhaute.

„Sehr gerne."

Vor dem Mädchen erschien ebenfalls ein großes Frühstück. Jedoch trank Feline noch keinen Kaffee. Stattdessen erschien eine dunkle und dampfende Schokolade vor ihr, an der das Mädchen vorsichtig nippte.

Hermine fühlte sich seltsam neben ihrer Tochter zu sitzen. Zumal sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt gerade einmal sechs Jahre älter war als Feline.

„Ich habe mich ganz schön erschreckt, als ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe." Meinte Feline mit der Ehrlichkeit eines Kindes.

Mit großen Augen blickte die Gryffindor das Mädchen an. Sie wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was sie darauf erwidern sollte. Doch das war auch gar nicht nötig, da Feline scheinbar noch nicht fertig mit ihren Ausführungen war.

„Aber Mama hat mir dann erklärt, dass du ihr jüngeres Ich bist." Sprach sie, während sie mit leuchtenden Augen ihren Schokopudding auflöffelte. Hermine musste bei diesem Anblick zart schmunzeln. In diesem Moment erinnerte Feline sie stark an sich selbst. Auch sie hatte als Kind eine Schwäche für Schokopudding gehabt. Mittlerweile war dieses Laster von einem anderen, nicht minder ungesünderen abgelöst wurden – dem Kaffee.

„Es ist lustig, meine Mama als Kind kennen zu lernen." Sprach Feline weiter.

Erbost weiteten sich Hermines Augen. „Ich bin kein Kind mehr." Erwiderte sie leicht pikiert. „Ich bin 17 Jahre alt."

„Du siehst aber so aus." Meinte das Mädchen ehrlich und nüchtern und steckte sich anschließend einen weiteren Löffel Schokopudding in den Mund.

Hermine wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, ob sie jetzt schimpfen oder lachen sollte. Doch schließlich entschied sie sich für das Zweite. In ein lautes Gelächter brach die junge Frau aus und sie wusste noch nicht einmal, warum sie sich jetzt so vor Lachen wand.

Auch Feline schien das nicht so ganz nachvollziehen zu können. Fragend und mit großen Augen blickte sie die Gryffindor an. „Was ist so lustig?" fragte das Mädchen trocken. So trocken, dass Hermines Lachanfall sich nochmals verstärkte.

Als sie sich nach einigen Momenten wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle und sich die Lachtränen aus den Augen gewischt hatte, richtete sie sich wieder an das Mädchen. „Tut mir Leid." Entschuldigte sich Hermine für ihren Ausbruch. „Aber du hast gerade in demselben nüchternen und trockenen Tonfall wie Snape… ich meine wie dein Vater gesprochen."

„Ich weiß." Seufzte das Mädchen beinahe entzückt. „Das habe ich schon oft gehört. Besonders von Mama und Papa."

Plötzlich wurde Hermine wieder ernst, als sie den sehnsüchtigen Blick von Feline wahrnahm. Es war nicht zu übersehen, wie sehr sie ihren Vater vermisste. Aber Hermine beschloss, nicht weiter darauf einzugehen. Das war ein zu sensibles Thema, um es jetzt anzusprechen. Und so entschied sich Hermine für den Themenwechsel.

„Wo hast du denn so gut zaubern gelernt." Mit dieser Frage sprach sie den Zauber an, der Hermine vorhin von dem lästigen Hustenanfall befreit hatte.

„Von Mama, Papa und Onkel Remus."

„Onkel Remus?" fragte Hermine mit erhobenen Augenbraunen nach.

„Ja Onkel Remus." Erwiderte Feline mit der Naivität eines elfjährigen Mädchens. „Er ist mein Patenonkel. Darum nenne ich ihn auch Onkel Remus."

Hermine konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Denn die Bezeichnung _Onkel Remus_ fand sie aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund witzig. „Onkel Remus ist ziemlich ernst oder?" fragte Hermine nach. Sie hatte sich diese Frage nicht verkneifen können, da sich Lupin doch sehr verändert hatte.

„Manchmal." Kam es gemurmelt zurück. „Aber Onkel Lupin kann einem auch leid tun."

„Warum?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Er ist oft traurig."

Hermine hielt in ihrer Bewegung inne. Sie hatte gerade einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee trinken wollen, doch diese Geschichte schien spannender zu sein. „Weshalb ist er denn so traurig?"

„Wegen Lenny." Gab Feline an einem Toast kauend zurück.

„Und wer ist Lenny?" Hermine platzte beinahe vor Neugierde. Frau sein, war doch echt etwas Schlimmes. Immer dieses Getratsche und diese Lust auf Neuigkeiten!

„Lenny ist mein bester Freund." Meinte Feline nur.

„Und warum ist Lupin dann traurig?" Hermine kam noch nicht so ganz mit den kindlichen Ausführungen mit. Das man Kindern auch immer alles aus der Nase ziehen musste.

„Lenny ist fort gegangen." Antwortete sie und plötzlich wurde Felines Blick traurig. „Einfach so, ohne mir vorher auf Wiedersehen zu sagen. Genauso wie Papa."

Hermines Herz krampfte sich zusammen, als ihr die Bedeutung dieser Worte bewusst wurde. Sie sah das Mädchen mitfühlend an und hätte sie am liebsten in ihre Arme gezogen. Doch sie wusste nicht, ob Feline das zulassen würde.

„Seitdem Lenny weggegangen ist, ist Onkel Lupin immer traurig. Und jetzt ist er ein einsamer Papa ohne Kind."

Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht laut aufzuschluchzen. Es war grausam, in was für einer Welt die kleine Feline aufwuchs. Sie hatte nicht nur ihren Vater verloren sondern auch ihren besten Freund. Und jetzt verstand sie auch, warum Lupin immer so verschlossen und ernst war – er hatte sein Kind im Krieg verloren.

„Das tut mir leid." Meinte Hermine mit rauer Stimme.

„Sie sind immer bei mir." Erwiderte Feline nur und blickte Hermine dabei tief in die Augen, sodass sie die Ehrlichkeit ihrer Worte deutlich in den dunklen Pupillen erkennen konnte. „Sowohl Papa als auch Lenny sind immer bei mir. Das hat mir Mama gesagt. Sie wachen jetzt von einem anderen Ort über mich."

Eine schwere Betroffenheit machte sich in Hermine breit. Sie hatte sehr mit ihren Tränen zu kämpfen und musste mehrmals hart schlucken, um nicht loszuweinen.

Doch Feline kam scheinbar mit diesem sensiblen Thema besser zurecht als die Gryffindor. Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln tätschelte das Mädchen Hermines Hand. „Es ist schon okay." Meinte Feline beinahe erwachsen.

Daraufhin entrang sich noch ein letzter Schluchzer Hermines Kehle, bevor sie sich wieder etwas beruhigen konnte und sie mit Feline in einer einvernehmlichen Stille das Frühstück beendete.

*****

Severus Snape schlenderte gedankenverloren und mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck im blassen Gesicht durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Er hatte die letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Um genau zu sein, hatte er gar nicht geschlafen.

So viele Dinge waren ihn durch den Kopf gegangen. Der Angriff im verbotenen Wald, die Geschichte, welche die Regentin ihnen über die Höllenwesen erzählt hatte und auch das Gespräch mit Hermine.

Es war lange her gewesen, dass er sich so friedvoll mit jemandem Unterhalten hatte. Und auch wenn er sich anstrengte, so konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er zuletzt so ein Gespräch geführt hatte.

Doch das, was Severus am meisten Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war die Situation, in der er sich seit einigen Tagen befand. Er hatte erfahren müssen, dass er verheiratet war und zwei Kinder hatte. Und damit musste er nun irgendwie zurechtkommen.

Er hatte bereits gestern versucht, diese Tatsache zu verdrängen. Doch immer wieder sah er die überraschten Gesichter der beiden Kinder vor seinem inneren Auge, als er ihnen zum ersten Mal gegenüberstand.

Sie hatten ihn wahrlich wie einen Geist angesehen. Und im Nachhinein konnte er das durchaus nachvollziehen.

Erschöpft aufgrund des angestrengten Nachdenkens stellte er sich an eines der großen Fenster im Korridor und richtete seinen Blick in die weite Landschaft. Auch diese Fenster waren verzaubert worden, denn der herrlichste Sonnenschein strahlte Severus entgegen. Die Vögel zwitscherten fröhlich und flogen aufgeregt über die saftigen Wiesen von Hogwarts.

Und auch wenn dieser Anblick eher das Gegenteil bewirken sollte, so machte er den Tränkemeister nur traurig. Es war grausam zu wissen, dass draußen ein Sturm tobte und hier drinnen ihm die Illusion ein herrlich süßes Spiel vorgaukelte.

„So nachdenklich?" hörte er schließlich eine liebliche Stimme neben sich. Er brauchte die Person nicht anzublicken, um zu wissen, wer es war. Zu gut kannte er diesen sanften Ton der Regentin bereits.

Aber dennoch hob er seinen Blick und traf auf ihren. „Ein wenig." Gab er nur zurück.

Die Regentin blickte ihn daraufhin nur stumm an. Sie wirkte heute irgendwie anders als sonst – beinahe majestätisch. Sie trug ein bodenlanges Kleid aus schwarzer Seide. Die Träger waren im Gegensatz zum schlichten Kleid aufwendig mit dunkelgrüner Seide, weißer Spitze und roten Federn geschmückt. Der Federschmuck und die weiße Spitze standen aufrecht und wirkten dadurch wie ein großer Stehkragen, welcher der Regentin etwas Anmutiges verlieh.

Ihr dunkles Haar hatte sie zu seinem festen Knoten im Nacken zusammengebunden. Eine große dunkelgrüne Blume, die sie sich seitlich ins Haar gesteckt hatte und die magisch dunkel geschminkten Augen rundeten ihre anmutige Erscheinung ab.

Severus kam nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass sie in diesen Moment wie eine Königin auf ihn wirkte. Aber er hätte sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen, als ihr jetzt ein Kompliment zu machen. Dazu gab es auch gar keinen Anlass. Denn immerhin war SIE der Grund, warum er nun in der Zukunft gewissermaßen festsaß.

„Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gestern so überfallen habe." Durchbrach sie die Stille.

Beinahe gefährlich blitzte sein schwarzer Blick auf. „Das hattest du dir sicher nicht vorstellen können." Meinte er mit einem triefenden Sarkasmus in der Stimme. „Du hast bestimmt gedacht, dass ich DEINEN Kindern vor Freude um den Hals fallen würde."

Die Regentin blieb ruhig, ließ sich nach Außen hin nichts anmerken. „Ich konnte mir schon denken, dass es ein Schock für dich sein wird." Erwiderte sie etwas zaghaft. „Aber ich musste es euch sagen." Fuhr sie fort. „Ihr hattet ein Recht darauf."

„So, hatten wir das?" zischte er bedrohlich.

Daraufhin nickte sie nur zart.

„Ich denke, dass Miss Granger und ich vor allem ein Recht darauf haben, wieder in unsere Zeit zu gelangen." Nahm er das Thema, was er schon die ganze Zeit über besprechen wollte, auf.

Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an. „Du weißt, wie sehr ich eure Hilfe benötige. Ihr seid die letzte Hoffnung für die Seite des Lichts."

Bitter schnaubte der Tränkemeister auf. „Hör doch endlich auf, die Weltretterin zu spielen!" meinte er in einem verachtenden Ton. „Du hast uns doch aus reinem Egoismus hierher befördert!"

Fragend sah die Regentin ihn an. Ihre Augen versuchten in seinen zu ergründen, was er damit sagen wollte, doch sein Blick war verschlossen.

„Was glaubst du, warum ihr hier seid?" fragte sie ruhig nach. Doch ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme konnte sie nicht verbergen.

„Die Frage kannst du dir doch selbst am Besten beantworten." Meinte er nur giftig.

„Severus bitte." Flehte sie ihn an. Offensichtlich verstand die Frau nicht, worauf er hinauswollte.

In Snape kochte indessen der herrliche Zorn auf. Stellte sich diese Frau nur unschuldig oder hatte sie über die Jahre nur ihren Verstand einbüßen müssen? „Wir sind doch nur hier, um meinen Tod ungeschehen zu machen! Um DEINEN Fehler wieder gutzumachen!"

Tapfer blickte die Regentin Severus an, doch er konnte ihr deutlich ansehen, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Und weißt du was?" sprach er weiter, ohne der Regentin eine Chance zu geben, sich zu rechtfertigen. „Dein Plan wird nicht aufgehen." Kurz machte er eine Pause, um den fragenden und ängstlichen Blick der Regentin zu genießen, auf sich wirken zu lassen.

„Denn ich bin mir sicher, dass ich meine Zukunft OHNE dich bestreiten werde. Ich werde dich weder heiraten, noch werde ich Kinder mit dir bekommen UND SCHON GAR NICHT WERDE ICH DICH LIEBEN!"

Die letzten Worte hatten wie eine schallende Ohrfeige gewirkt. Kurz war die Frau unter der Heftigkeit dieser Worte zusammengezuckt. Ihre Augen enthielten nun einen verräterischen Glanz.

Aber dennoch erwiderte sie mutig den bitterbösen Blick des Tränkemeisters. Mehrere Sekunden lang verharrten ihre Blicke ineinander. Und während Snape nur Aufgewühltheit und Unverständnis in den braunen Augen fand, konnte die Regentin etwas erkennen, was ihr noch mehr zuzusetzen schien.

„Es ist wegen Lily nicht wahr?" fragte sie mit rauer leiser Stimme. „Du liebst sie noch immer."

Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, als sie IHREN Namen erwähnte. Wie konnte sie es sich anmaßen…

„Wie kannst du es wagen." Donnerte er plötzlich mit tiefer dunkler Stimme los. Bedrohlich nahe trat er auf die Regentin zu, seine Augen wie scharfe Dolche in ihre gerammt. Seine gesamte Körperhaltung spiegelte die Ablehnung wider, die er im Moment für diese Frau empfand.

„Wage es nie wieder, über meine Gefühle zu urteilen." Spie er ihr mit Verachtung entgegen.

Ihre rehbraunen Augen zitterten, ihr Atmen war angespannt. Und als er von ihr abließ, glaubte er, sie erleichtert ausatmen zu hören. Hatte sie tatsächlich Angst vor ihm gehabt?

Er wandte sich von ihr ab, war bereits mehrere Schritte gegangen, um sie sich selbst zu überlassen. Doch die Wut hatte die Kontrolle übernommen. Er merkte, wie er anfing zu beben, wie sein Körper begann, ohne seinen Verstand zu handeln.

Severus hielt plötzlich noch einmal inne und drehte sich zu der Regentin um. Sein Blick war gnadenlos. „Ach, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst." Sprach er mit dunkler leiser Stimme. „Ja, ich liebe Lily noch immer. Und ich werde es auch immer tun. Und zu deiner Information. Ich bin mir sicher, dass mein künftiges Ich ebenso gefühlt hat und dass DU lediglich der Notnagel warst."

Einen Moment lang hielt er der Verletztheit in ihren Augen stand. Doch dann wandte er sich von ihr ab. Seine Mimik war unergründlich. Selbst er wusste in diesen Moment nicht, was er fühlte. Er wusste nur, dass er ihre Würde mit seinen letzten Worten gebrochen hatte.


	28. Das, was du nie wolltest, ist in dir

**28. Das, was du nie wolltest, ist in dir **

Angespannt lief Severus durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. In seinem Kopf schwirrte es. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum er, seit er hier war, so eine immense Wut auf diese Frau spürte. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum sie sich das eben hatte alles gefallen lassen. Seine Schülerin hätte sich das nicht bieten lassen, dass hatte er in den letzten Wochen mehr als einmal deutlich zu spüren bekommen.

Doch diese gestandene Frau, die auch noch Macht besaß, hatte sich von ihm einfach so beleidigen und erniedrigen lassen. Und das war eine Tatsache, die er nicht begreifen konnte, begreifen wollte.

Tief in seinem Inneren war ihm bewusst, dass er der Regentin Unrecht tat, dass er gemein und herzlos gehandelt hatte. Aber was anderes erwartete man doch auch nicht von ihm. Er war Snape der Todesser, der fiese Tränkemeister aus dem Kerker.

Und er war mit Sicherheit nicht Severus der liebende Ehemann und Familienvater. Er hoffte, dass dies nun auch bei der älteren Hermine angekommen war.

Mit gerader Haltung schritt er gerade die Treppe zum zweiten Stockwerk hinauf, als ein lauter Lärm diese so friedliche Ruhe störte. Er verdrehte nur die Augen aufgrund des Geschreis, welches sich ihm nährte – Kindergeschrei.

Er hasste Kindergeschrei. Er hasste spielende und lärmende Kinder und vor allem hasste er sie, wenn sie in SEINER Nähe waren. Und genau das drohte nun zu geschehen.

Wie zwei kleine Blitze kamen Feline und Ryan auf ihn zugeschossen. Lachend, herumalbernd und spielend. Wie Kinder eben. Doch wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, stoppten all diese Tätigkeiten, als sie Severus erkannten.

Abrupt blieben sie stehen und blickten den großen dunklen Mann mit seltsamen Augen an. Snape hätte beinahe seine Augen verdreht aufgrund dieser Reaktion. Aber er hatte es sich gerade noch so verkneifen können.

Und so erwiderte er lediglich stumm ihre Blicke und hoffte inständig, dass die beiden Kinder einfach weiter laufen würden. Doch er hätte es besser wissen müssen, denn genau das taten sie natürlich nicht.

Stattdessen bewegte sich Feline mit vorsichtigen Schritten auf Snape zu, die Augen nicht eine Sekunde von ihm lassend.

Snape packte währenddessen der Fluchtinstinkt. Was hatte diese Göre vor? Er konnte es nicht verhindern, dass er ein paar Schritte zurückwich. Als das Mädchen das bemerkte, hielt sie wieder in ihrer Bewegung inne. Doch den tiefen, fragenden, beinahe sehnsuchtsvollen Blick hielt sie weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet.

Ryan hingegen wirkte so, als ob er gar nicht verstehen würde, was hier passierte. Er war gerade einmal ein Jahr alt gewesen, als sein Vater starb. Und so konnte er den großen Tränkemeister, der nun vor ihm stand, nicht wirklich mit seinem Papa in Verbindung bringen.

Severus überlegte fieberhaft, wie er aus dieser Situation nun fliehen konnte. Doch ihm fiel partout nichts ein. Gut, er hätte einfach weglaufen können, doch er wollte vor diesen Kindern nicht wie der letzte Idiot dastehen.

„Es… es ist seltsam." Durchbrach Feline schließlich diese angespannte Stille.

Snape kräuselte seine Stirn. „Was ist seltsam?" fragte er etwas gelangweilt nach, als Feline nicht weiter sprach.

Mutig blickte das Mädchen Snape an, doch er konnte deutlich die Furcht vor Ablehnung in ihrem Blick sehen. Ihre dunklen Augen waren wie ein offenes Buch. Etwas, was sie ganz eindeutig von ihrer Mutter geerbt hatte.

„Dich zu sehen." antwortete sie ihm schließlich.

Snape zuckte innerlich zusammen. Es hatte nur noch gefehlt, dass sie ihn Papa genannt hätte und er wäre völlig außer Kontrolle geraten.

Snape hob daraufhin nur seine Augenbrauen. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie er sich den Kindern gegenüber verhalten sollte. Er hätte jetzt einen ekligen Kommentar abgeben können, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er diesen später bereuen würde.

Denn immerhin war ihre Mutter eine Löwin. Und es war gemeinhin bekannt, dass eine Löwin ihre Jungen mit Krallen und Zähnen verteidigte. Und da er die Regentin vor wenigen Minuten mehr als erniedrigt hatte, würde das sicherlich nicht gut für ihn ausgehen.

„Das jüngere Ich von Mama war irgendwie redseliger." stellte Feline plötzlich mit einem beinahe erbosten Gesichtsausdruck fest.

Snape war gelinde gesagt sprachlos. Was erlaubte sich dieses Gör eigentlich. Wer war er denn, dass er sich von einem neunmalklugen elfjährigen Mädchen so etwas sagen lassen musste. Und noch eine Parallele zu ihrer Mutter, dachte er nur Missmutig und verzog daraufhin sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„F´line, warum möchte der Mann nicht mit uns reden?" fragte plötzlich der kleine Ryan seine Schwester.

Snape hätte beinahe losgeschmunzelt, als er den Jungen hatte reden hören. Seine Stimme war so herrlich niedlich und an der Aussprache haperte es auch noch ein wenig. Aber schnell hatte sich der Tränkemeister wieder unter Kontrolle gehabt.

Fragend blickte Feline nun Snape an und leitete die Frage ihres kleinen Bruders somit stumm an ihn weiter.

Severus atmete laut aus und schloss für einen Moment seine Augen. Was sollte er ihnen jetzt sagen? Dass er nicht wirklich den Drang verspürte, sich mit ihnen zu unterhalten? Dass er gelinde gesagt, keine Lust hatte?

Doch auch wenn der Tränkemeister für seine Ruppigkeit und schonungslosen Worte berüchtigt war, so konnte er dies an den Kindern nicht ausleben. Dazu hatte selbst ein Severus Snape zu viel Anstand.

„Über was möchtet ihr denn reden?" fragte er nur.

Feline stemmte daraufhin mit einem zornigen Blick in den dunklen Augen ihre Arme in die Hüften. „Könntest du aufhören, mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten? Es reicht schon, dass Ryan dass von dir geerbt hat."

Abermals blickte er das Mädchen leicht überrumpelt an. Sie war ziemlich keck und nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund. Das kam ihn ziemlich bekannt vor. Doch bevor sich dieser Gedanke erweitern konnte, schüttelte er nur sachte seinen Kopf, um diese Überlegung abzuwenden.

„Was soll ich dann antworten?" erwiderte er betont gelangweilt.

„Du tust es schon wieder!" ereiferte sich die kleine Feline, die ihn mit Augen anblickte, die so tief wie die ihrer Mutter und so schwarz wie seine eigenen waren.

„Gut." Gab er schließlich zurück. Langsam hatte er wirklich genug von dem hier. „Wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst. Ich habe keine Lust, mit euch zu reden, da ich im Allgemeinen auch kein Freund großer Worte bin."

„Papa hat aber immer mit uns geredet." Meinte das Mädchen mit einer unüberhörbaren Enttäuschung in der Stimme.

„Ich bin aber nicht euer Vater!" Spie er Feline entgegen.

„Aber sein jüngeres Ich!" zischte sie zurück.

Stumm aber mit erhobener Augenbraue blickte er das Mädchen an. „Eins muss man dir lassen." Sprach er schließlich doch weiter. „Du hast denselben dunklen und bedrohlichen Ton in der Stimme, wie…„ er stockte. Was sollte er sagen.

„Wie du?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach und sah ihn dabei mit einem versöhnlichren Blick an.

Snape schluckte, wollte erst sagen, _wie dein Vater_, doch schließlich nickte er einfach nur sanft.

„Ja, das habe ich schon öfter gehört." Meinte Feline mit einem gewissen Stolz in der Stimme. „Es haben immer alle gesagt, dass ich mehr nach dir komme. Ryan hingegen kommt eher nach Mama. Er ist nicht so keck, eher ruhig und verschmust."

Das hätte Feline ihm gar nicht sagen müssen. Denn man sah dem Mädchen an, dass sie eindeutig ein Snape war. Diese langen glatten beinahe schwarzen Haare erinnerten ihn sehr an seine eigene Mutter. Auch das blasse Gesicht und die dunklen großen Augen fand man bei ihm selbst und auch in seiner Familie wieder.

Auch die Art wie sie sprach, sich artikulierte, war mehr schlangen- als löwenhaft. Sie wäre sicherlich eine ausgezeichnete Slytherin geworden.

Ihr kleiner Bruder hingegen wirkte mit den großen tiefbraunen Knopfaugen, den leichten Sommersprossen im Gesicht und den wild gewachsenen und kaum zu bändigen Haaren wie ein echter Granger. Auch sein wesen trug mehr Züge von Hermine. Er wirkte in sich gekehrt, ruhig und nachdenklich, aber dennoch irgendwie fröhlich.

„Papa war ganz anders als du." Stellte Feline plötzlich fest und unterbrach somit Snapes Beobachtungen an dem kleinen Ryan.

„Er war nicht so mürrisch, irgendwie netter." stellte das Mädchen ganz offen klar.

Insgeheim bewunderte er Feline für diese Ehrlichkeit. Aber da war noch etwas anderes, was ihn imponierte. Zwar hatte sie ihn eben ganz offen kritisiert, aber in einer Art und Weise, die ihn weder kränkte noch beleidigte.

Wie sie das anstellte, wusste er nicht. Vielleicht war es ihr liebevoller Blick, der im starken Gegensatz zu ihren Worten stand. Vielleicht lag es aber auch an dieser Nüchternheit, mit der sie die Worte gesprochen hatte.

Klar war nur, dass ihn das Mädchen damit ziemlich beeindruckt hatte.

„Was heißt denn, irgendwie netter?" fragte er schließlich nach und sah ein leichtes aufleuchten in den kindlichen Augen. Und er konnte deutlich lesen, was in diesen nun stand – _er redet endlich mit uns_.

„Du hast immer mit uns gespielt und mit uns herumgealbert. Außerdem hast du mir früher immer Märchen vorgelesen, jeden Abend vorm Einschlafen." Felines Blick wirkte mit einem Mal verklärt, was deutlich zeigte, dass das kleine Mädchen gerade in Erinnerungen schwelgte, die sowohl schön als auch schmerzhaft waren.

„Du warst immer für uns da und hast alles für uns gemacht." Meinte sie nun mit leiserer Stimme.

Snape bekam langsam Panik, denn nun wurde es eindeutig zu emotional für ihn. Noch weniger als weinende Frauen konnte er heulende Kinder ausstehen. Das war ein Grund für ihn, wegzulaufen. Doch Severus Snape blieb – warum auch immer.

„Du hast mir eine große Schaukel gezaubert, auf der ich auch herumklettern konnte, so wie die Kinder in der Muggelwelt."

Erstaunt hob Snape abermals seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. Er hatte Muggelsachen gebaut? So langsam aber sich glaubte er, dass sein älteres Ich gar nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte. Das war nicht er! Das konnte er niemals sein!

Plötzlich wurde er durch ein Ziehen am Hosenbein aus seinen Überlegungen gerissen. Erstaunt blickte er nach unten und sah direkt in das lachende Gesicht des kleinen Ryan. Seine eine Hand zottelte aufgeregt an seinen Sachen herum, die andere hatte er nach oben gen Snape gestreckt.

Der Tränkemeister hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was der kleine Junge von ihm wollte und das spiegelte sich auch in seinem Gesicht wieder. Völlig überfordert blickte er Ryan an, der noch immer mit der nichtvorhandenen Sonne um die Wette strahlte.

„Ich glaube, er möchte, dass du ihn auf den Arm nimmst." Meinte Feline, als Snape sich auch nach mehreren Augenblicken nicht rührte.

Innerlich seufzte er laut auf. Ihm blieb aber auch gar nichts erspart. Doch wenn er in die braunen Augen des kleinen Jungen blickte, konnte er ihm kaum etwas ausschlagen. Dies war ein Fakt, der neu für ihn war. Seit wann konnten große Kinderkulleraugen ihn so erweichen?!

Doch bevor er weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, ging Snape in die Hocke, hob Ryan so vorsichtig er konnte, um ihn nicht zu zerquetschen, auf seine Arme und erhob sich mit den kleinen Jungen wieder.

Sich noch etwas unwohl in seiner Rolle fühlend, hielt er den Kleinen mit einem gewissen Abstand zu seinem Oberkörper und betrachtete ihn mit einem leicht überforderten Blick.

Doch Ryan schien das überhaupt nicht zu stören. Lachend griffen seine kleinen Patschehändchen nach den langen schwarzen Haaren von Snape und spielten mit diesen. Auch die Ohren, die Augen, die Nase und der Rest des Gesichtes wurden mit ungeschickten Kinderhänden abgetastet und befühlt.

Besonders angetan schien Ryan von den wenigen Bartstoppeln an Snapes Kinn zu sein, die so herrlich rau waren und leicht auf der Haut kitzelten.

Geduldig ließ Snape diese Erkundungstour geschehen und ehe er sich versah, hatte er den kleinen ziemlich nahe an seinen Körper gedrückt. Er konnte in diesem Moment nicht beschrieben, wie sich das anfühlte, wie er sich fühlte.

Es war etwas Neues für ihn. Noch nie hatte er sich so intensiv mit einem Kind beschäftigt und noch nie hatte ein Kind sich so liebevoll ihm gewidmet gehabt.

„Da seid ihr ja." Ertönte plötzlich eine andere männliche Stimme, die die Drei aus diesem sehr innigen Moment riss.

Verwirrt blickte Remus Lupin auf Snape und auf den kleinen Ryan, der sich sichtlich wohl in den Armen des großen Mannes fühlte.

„Entschuldige." Meinte Remus schließlich. „Ich wollte euch nicht stören."

„Das hast du nicht." erwiderte Snape nur hastig und setzte den kleinen Ryan wieder auf den Boden ab, was der mit einem leicht bockigen Gesichtsausdruck quittierte.

Snape war es mehr als unangenehm, dass man ihn in so einem Moment gesehen hatte. Es reichte ja schon, dass die Kinder seine plötzliche Schwäche mitbekommen hatten.

Mit einem lauten Räuspern fand er schließlich in seine alte Rolle zurück. Seine Haltung straffte sich und der unsichere Glanz in seinen Augen von eben wich dem gewohnt harten Blick.

„Hermine sucht die kleinen schon überall. Es ist Zeit für ihren Nachmittagsunterricht." Fügte Lupin erklärend hinzu.

Und während Feline und Ryan nicht so wirklich begeistert über die Aussicht auf Unterricht zu sein schienen, nickte Snape Lupin lediglich knapp zu und befand es dann an der Zeit zu gehen. Er hatte sich schon viel zu lange mit diesen Kindern beschäftigt.

*****

Mit zügigen Schritten ging Snape abermals durch die Korridore von Hogwarts. Doch dieses Mal hatte er ein Ziel vor Augen – die Bibliothek. Er wusste weder, ob es in dieser Zeit noch eine gab, noch ob sie am selben Ort war.

Doch er musste sich jetzt ablenken, seine Gedanken wieder auf andere Bahnen lenken. Und Bücher waren da genau das Richtige.

Im untersten Stockwerk wieder angelangt, bog er einmal rechts ab und stand dann vor der großen hölzernen Tür, die mit einem schwarzen Ornamentgitter beschlagen war. Langsam drückte er die Klinke hinunter und bereits, als sich das Schloss löste und die Tür sich einen Spalt breit öffnete, strömte ihn der so vertraute Geruch nach alten Pergamenten und Büchern entgegen.

Er hatte also tatsächlich Glück. Die Bibliothek war noch immer hier. Ein letztes Mal blickte er sich um, ob er auch wirklich alleine war und als er sich dessen vergewissert hatte, trat er in den großen Saal, der mit vielen Regalreihen gesäumt war, ein.

Leise ließ er die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen. Und als er das Klicken des Türschlosses vernommen hatte, blieb er stehen, schloss seine Augen und atmete diesen staubigen Büchergeruch tief ein.

Nicht viele Menschen fanden diesen Geruch angenehm. Doch Snape gehörte zu den wenigen, die bei diesem Duft entspannen konnten. Die Bibliothek war seit seiner Kindheit ein fester Bestandteil in seinem Leben.

Hier hatte er oft seine Freizeit verbracht, während sich seine Mitschüler draußen auf den Ländereien oder im Gemeinschaftsraum aufgehalten hatten. Auch Lily hatte einige Male die Zeit mit ihm hier verbracht.

Das war wohl auch der Hauptgrund, warum er sich zwischen Büchern und verstaubten Regalen so wohl fühlte. Es war einfach ein vertrautes Gefühl, hier zu sein. Ein Stück Normalität. Und die brauchte er nun dringender als kaum jemals zuvor.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging er die Regalreihen entlang. Blieb hier und da stehen, als der Titel eines Buchrückens seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte, blätterte das Werk kurz durch, stellte es wieder an seinen Platz und ging weiter.

Mehrere Minuten lang wiederholte er diese Prozedur immer und immer wieder. Doch schließlich war er in der verbotenen Abteilung angelangt, die zu dieser Zeit alles andere als verboten zu sein schien, da die Verriegelung entfernt worden war.

Auch hier besah er sich die Buchrücken der unterschiedlichen Werke. Immer wieder zog er einen dicken Band heraus, in einigen las er sogar einen kleinen Abschnitt, der ihn gerade interessierte.

Er verfolgte kein besonderes Ziel mit dieser Tätigkeit. Er wollte sich einfach nur ablenken. Und dies gelang ihm zwischen all den alten und wertvollen Büchern durchaus.

Erneut hatte er ein Werk entdeckt, welches er zwar schon kannte, aber es dennoch hervorzog. Es handelte sich um die Tränkekunst der schwarzen Magie. Ein Fachgebiet, auf dem auch er sich gut auskannte – dank des dunklen Lords.

Doch als er das Buch aus seinem Platz hervorzog, löste sich plötzlich etwas aus den Seiten und segelte bedächtig zu Boden.

Zuerst glaubte Snape, dass das Werk eine Seite verloren hätte, was aufgrund des immensen Alters nichts Ungewöhnliches wäre. Doch als er sah, dass das Stück Papier zusammengefaltet war, war ihm bewusst, dass dieses Pergament nicht zum Buch gehörte.

Snape bückte sich, um das Stück Papier wieder aufzuheben. Eigentlich hatte er es sofort wieder in das Buch stecken wollen, doch eine kleine Ecke war so geknickt, dass es etwas von seinem Inhalt offenbarte. Und was Snape dort sah, ließ ihn gebannt und ungläubig zugleich auf das Blatt blicken.


	29. Es ist in dir

**29. Es ist in dir **

Mehrere Sekunden lang blickte er auf die Schrift, mit der das Papier beschrieben worden war. Es war eine kleine gedrungene Schrift. Geschrieben mit schwarzer Tinte. Es war eine Schrift, die er besser kannte als jede andere. Es war seine eigene.

Erst langsam realisierte Snape, dass er hier gerade eine Notiz oder einen Brief von sich selber in der Hand hielt. Aber dennoch oder gerade deswegen konnte er sich nicht dazu durchringen, das zusammengefaltete Pergament zu öffnen und zu lesen.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber eine innere Sperre hemmte ihn. Er hatte schon so viele Dinge über sich erfahren müssen, die er gar nicht wissen wollte. Noch mehr solcher Details würde er nicht vertragen – denn irgendwann war es selbst für einen Tränkemeister zu viel.

Und so fasste er einen Entschluss. Entschlossen steckte er das Stück Papier wieder zurück in das Buch. Abrupt wandte er sich schließlich von dem Bücherregal ab und begab sich Richtung Ausgang.

Mürrisch musste er feststellen, dass die Ablenkung nicht wirklich erfolgreich gewesen war. Denn nun ging ihm wieder etwas ganz anderes durch den Kopf, was beinahe noch penetranter und dominanter in seinem Geist herumschwirrte als der vorherige Gedanke.

Er versuchte ihn mit all seiner Anstrengung beiseite zu schieben. Doch der Gedanke war stärker als seine Willenskraft. Und das ärgerte Snape maßlos.

Entschlossen ging er auf die Tür zu, ergriff den Knauf, drehte diesen und öffnete somit die schwere Holztür. Mit verbissener Miene trat er aus der Bibliothek in den langen verlassenen Korridor.

Ein lautes Knallen und die Tür war zu. Der Tränkemeister straffte seine Haltung, richtete seinen Gehrock und schritt schließlich erhabenen Schrittes in Richtung seines Zimmers. Doch Snape sollte nicht weit kommen. Denn trotz seiner ausgezeichneten Selbstbeherrschung schaffte er es nicht, sich diesen aufdringlichen Gedanken, was denn nun dort auf dem Zettel stehen würde, zu entledigen.

Er hatte keine Chance mehr, er konnte nur noch verlieren. Und so blieb Snape nichts anderes übrig, als sich seiner Neugierde zu ergeben, umzudrehen und abermals die Bibliothek zu passieren.

Erneut fiel das Schloss in seine Angeln, erneut blieb er im vorderen Teil des Saals stehen, um abermals die Augen zu schließen und tief Luft zu holen. Doch dieses Mal tat er das nicht aus purem Genuss, sondern eher, um sich mental auf das vorzubereiten, was er nun lesen würde.

Innerlich lachte er sich selbst aus. Wahrscheinlich war das nur ein altes Rezept, welches er selbst verfasst hatte. Und deswegen verhielt er sich wie ein Kleinkind. Doch ein klitzekleiner Teil tief in seinem Inneren sagte ihm, dass es auch etwas sein könnte, was er gar nicht wissen wollte. Und davor fürchtete er sich.

Mit einem angestrengten Ausdruck im Gesicht hielt er vor dem Regal inne, in der das Buch mit den Tränken der dunklen Magie seinen Platz hatte. Langsam hob er seine Hand, strich nachdenklich mit dieser über den rauen Buchrücken.

Noch hatte er die Chance, einfach wieder zu gehen. Aber er wusste genauso gut, dass er wieder kommen würde. So lange und so oft, bis er dieses verdammte Stück Papier gelesen hatte.

Er nahm das Buch von seinem Platz, öffnete es und suchte die Seite, in der er das Pergament hinein geschoben hatte. Snape brauchte auch nicht lange suchen. Bereits nach ein paar Seiten hielt er das zusammengefaltete Papier in der Hand.

Entschlossen legte er das Buch beiseite, um sich nun endlich dieser Notiz – seiner Notiz – widmen zu können. Mit ruhigen Fingern entfaltete er das Pergament und zum Vorschein kam ein sehr ausführlicher Text.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, rannen seine Augen über die ersten Worte. Und als er diese verarbeitet hatte, senkte er nur resignierend seinen Blick. Er hatte es gewusst. Er hatte es verdammt noch mal gewusst!

Von wegen ein Rezept oder irgendeine andere wissenschaftliche Aufzeichnung. Warum hatte er nicht auf sein inneres Gefühl gehört?!

Nun mit deutlich zitternder Hand, ließ er das Blatt Papier sinken. Und auch wenn er seine Augen geschlossen hatte, diese ersten Worte, hatten sich tief in ihm eingebrannt… _Geliebte Hermine_… sah er klar und deutlich vor seinem inneren Auge, in seiner schnörkeligen gedrungenen Schrift geschrieben.

Auch wenn er den Drang verspürte, dieses Papier einfach zu zerreißen, so wusste er, dass er nun dazu verdammt war, diesen Brief ganz zu lesen.

Und so sollte es dann auch sein. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen, richtete diese starr auf den Brief und begann ihn nun gänzlich zu lesen.

_Geliebte Hermine,_

_ich weiß nicht wirklich, wie ich anfangen soll. Vielleicht mit einem ´Es tut mir leid´ oder mit einem ´Das habe ich nicht gewollt´. Aber es wäre wahrscheinlich besser, wenn ich mich erst einmal erkläre. _

_Ich weiß, dass ich dich verletzt habe. Und das ist etwas, was ich mir selbst nicht verzeihen kann. Aus diesem Grund kann ich das auch nicht von dir verlangen. Aber hoffen… hoffen werde ich trotz alledem. _

_Ich habe nicht gewollt, dass du es so erfährst. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir schreiben, dass ich es dir irgendwann persönlich erzählt hätte, aber dann müsste ich dich anlügen. Dieses Thema ist für mich sehr sensibel und ich kann bis heute noch nicht damit umgehen. Aber aufgrund des Vorfalls bin ich nun gezwungen, mich näher damit auseinanderzusetzen und – was für mich noch schwieriger ist – es dir zu berichten._

_Dass du an die Erinnerung herangekommen bist, war ein Fehler von Albus. Er hatte sie nicht sicher genug aufbewahrt. Aber vielleicht wollte er auch, dass du es erfährst. Ich weiß es nicht und es tut auch nichts zur Sache. _

_Du hast gesehen, wie ich zu Lily Evans stehe. Dass das ein Schock für dich war, verstehe ich. Immerhin ist sie die Mutter von Harry. Doch sie war und ist ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit – ein sehr wichtiger Teil. _

_Dass du die Erinnerung von vor ein paar Monaten mit ansehen musstest, habe ich nicht gewollt. Und wahrscheinlich kannst du jetzt auch ein wenig nachvollziehen, warum ich mit dir darüber noch nie gesprochen habe. _

_Es ist hart, etwas über den Menschen, den man eigentlich immer vertraut hat, zu erfahren, was einen den Boden unter den Füßen zieht. Ich habe nie gewollt, dass du diese Erinnerung siehst. Dass du siehst, wie ich Albus noch vor wenigen Monaten erzählt habe, dass ich Lily noch immer liebe und dass ich es auch immer tun werde. _

_Und ich weiß auch, dass du insgeheim seit beinahe einem Jahr auf genau diese Worte wartest und ich sie dir immer verwehrt habe. _

_Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass diese Erinnerung falsch sei. Ich liebe Lily. Das ist die Wahrheit und die sollst du auch wissen. Du sollst auch wissen, dass sie immer ein Stück in einem Herzen einnehmen wird – egal was passiert. _

_Als wir uns vor einem Jahr näher gekommen sind, habe ich nicht erwartet, dass es so lange halten wird. Bitte glaube mir, dass ich dich mit den folgenden Zeilen nicht noch mehr verletzen möchte. Aber ich fürchte, dass sie es tun werden. _

_Ich weiß, dass du dich vor einem Jahr schwer in mich verliebt hast. Und ich muss zugeben, dass ich das zu Beginn unserer Beziehung mehr oder minder ausgenutzt habe. Du warst mir nicht egal Hermine, bitte glaube das nicht. Aber ich kann dir auch nicht schreiben, dass ich dasselbe für dich empfunden habe. _

_Du warst eine nette Abwechslung, ein intelligenter Kommunikationspartner und eine schlaue Hexe. Doch mehr warst du nicht. Und bevor du diesen Brief jetzt wütend und traurig zerreist, bitte ich dich, ihn erst zu Ende zu lesen. Anschließend kannst du ihn immer noch vernichten._

_Die Zeit verging wahnsinnig schnell mit dir. Die Zusammenarbeit im Orden war sehr angenehm und produktiv und unsere Verbindung wurde auf eine seltsame Art fester. Ich habe diesen Prozess nicht bemerkt. Nicht wirklich. _

_Vielleicht hätte ich es bemerken müssen, denn die ständige Angst, dass dir bei einem Außeneinsatz etwas zustoßen könnte, wuchs von Tag zu Tag mehr an. Auch mein Respekt dir gegenüber entfaltete sich irgendwann zu ungeahnten Höhen. _

_Erst spät habe ich bemerkt, dass du immer für mich da warst. Auch wenn wieder alle gegen mich waren, hast du mich wie eine Löwin verteidigt. Du warst es, die immer an meiner Seite gewesen war, wenn ich verletzt oder einfach nur seelisch geschunden von einem Todessertreffen zurückgekehrt bin. _

_Du warst es, die mich auch in den frühsten Morgenstunden zum Lachen gebracht hat und du warst es, die etwas mit mir gemacht hat, was ich bis gestern nicht bemerkt hatte. _

_Du hast mich verändert Hermine. Und du hast mir etwas gegeben, was mich wieder glauben läst. Du hast mir dein Herz geschenkt – bereits vor langer Zeit. Und ich denke, dass es nur fair ist, wenn ich dir nun auch meins schenke. _

_Einen ersten kleinen Schritt wage ich bereits hier, indem ich dir mein Herz öffne. Bitte verzieh mir, dass ich dir all diese Dinge nicht persönlich sagen kann. Aber ich fürchte, ich würde bei dem Versuch kläglich scheitern. _

_Vor einem Jahr schlug mein Herz noch ganz für eine Frau, die ich für immer verloren habe. Durch den Krieg, durch meine eigene Dummheit. Ich habe es mir bis heute nicht verziehen, dass ich an ihrem Tod mitschuldig bin. Vielleicht ist das auch ein Grund, warum ich so an Lily festhalte. _

_In den letzten Monaten wurde der Platz, der für Lily gedacht war, jedoch immer kleiner und enger. Ich habe es nicht bemerkt, nie darauf geachtet, geschweige denn, dass ich es wahr haben wollte. Doch Stück für Stück hast du dich in mein Herz geschlichen und Lily bis in die hinterste und dunkelste Ecke meines Herzens verdrängt. _

_Und das habe ich erst bemerkt, als ich dich bereits verloren hatte. Erst jetzt habe ich realisiert, was du mir wirklich bedeutest. Erst jetzt weiß ich, dass du meinem Leben wieder einen Sinn gegeben hast. Dass du mich wieder menschlicher fühlen lassen hast und vor allem, dass du mir gezeigt hast, was es bedeutet zu lieben. _

_Ich habe dir in all der Zeit nie gesagt, wie wunderbar du bist. Ich habe es als selbstverständlich gehalten, so eine wundervolle Frau an meiner Seite zu haben._

_Und nun, wo es zu spät ist, bleibt mir nur noch eins zu sagen: Ich liebe dich Hermine._

_Jetzt weißt du, was ich fühle und wie ich zu dir stehe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte es eher gesehen…_

_In Liebe,_

_Severus_

_Hogwarts, der 1999 _

Wie in Trance ließ Snape den Brief sinken. Sein Blick war leer, wirkte abweisend. In diesem Moment fühlte er sich einfach nur mies. Denn dieser Brief – so kitschig er in seinen Augen auch sein mochte – bewies etwas, was er sich nicht hatte eingestehen wollen.

Sein älteres Ich hatte diese Frau wirklich geliebt. Doch das, was ihn noch mehr zusetzte, war die Tatsache, dass sein künftiges Ich Hermine schon einmal verletzt hatte – wegen Lily. Und er hatte der Regentin heute auch noch vorhalten müssen, dass sein künftiges Pendant sie nur als Notnagel geheiratet hatte.

Sein Herz krampfe sich mit einem Mal schmerzhaft zusammen. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber plötzlich sah er ihren verletzten Blick vor seinem inneren Auge. Immense Schuldgefühle stürzten auf ihn ein.

Severus Snape atmete schwer aus. Das war einer der wenigen Momente, in denen er sich wirklich schuldig fühlte. Es hatte in seinem Leben nicht viele davon gegeben, aber seit heute, gab es einen mehr. Kein Wunder dass seine letzten Worte die Regentin so zerschmettert hatten.

Doch neben dieser Schuld hatte ihn noch ein weiteres Gefühl überfallen. Eine tiefe und unglaublich angenehme Wärme zog sich durch seinen Körper. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären. Doch wenn er an diese rehbraunen Augen der Regentin dachte, die ihn stets so liebevoll angesehen hatten, fühlte er sich mit einem Mal wie benebelt.

Um sich von diesen seltsamen Gefühlen abzulenken, faltete Severus den Brief zusammen. Im ersten Moment wusste er nicht wohin damit. Sollte er ihn wieder in das Buch stecken oder ihn gar vernichten? Doch schließlich steckte Severus den Brief in seine Tasche.

Erneut atmete er schwer aus. Er musste an die frische Luft – und zwar sofort. Mit schnellen Schritten hastete er aus der Bibliothek, die Gänge entlang, die Treppen hinauf. Er sah kein einziges Mal zur Seite – stets war sein Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet – er hielt kein einziges Mal inne.

Erst als er die Metalltür zum Astronomieturm aufstob und endlich an die kühle Luft trat, blieb er stehen. Tief durchatmend lehnte er sich gegen das Geländer. Sein Gesicht reckte er gen Himmel, der grau über ihm hing. Seine Augen waren geschlossen und seine Lungen füllten sich mit der angenehm kühlen Luft.

Ein starker Wind blies ihm in dieser Höhe entgegen, doch alles war dem Tränkemeister lieber, als weiter über diesen Brief nachzudenken. Der eisige Wind schien seine Gesichtsmuskeln zu betäuben. Und mit diesen auch all seine anderen Empfindungen.

Nach ein paar Minuten, in denen er sich wieder etwas beruhigt hatte, öffnete er seine Augen wieder. Er entfernte sich etwas von der Brüstung und wollte gerade noch etwas auf dem Turm herumlaufen, als er einen dunklen Schatten nur wenige Meter vor sich wahrnahm.

Er stockte, doch schließlich ging er auf die Person zu. Und auch wenn es ziemlich dunkel war, so konnte er die zarten Züge und die zierliche Figur der Regentin, deren Körper noch immer von diesem aufwendigen Kleid verziert wurde, erkennen.

Er trat vor ihr, blickte sie beinahe vorsichtig an. Doch sie schien ihn noch gar nicht wahrgenommen zu haben. Oder aber sie ignorierte ihn einfach.

Severus wollte etwas sagen, wollte sich entschuldigen, doch die Worte blieben ihm im Halse stecken. Stattdessen zog er den Brief aus seiner Tasche. Kurz überlegte er, ob er ihn doch lieber behalten sollte, doch schließlich fand er es nur richtig, ihr diesen Brief zu geben.

Vorsichtig hielt er ihr das zusammengefaltete Stück Papier entgegen.

Erst jetzt reagierte die Regentin auf Snape. Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf zu ihm, sah erst ihn und dann den Brief mit fragenden traurigen Augen an.

Stumm blickte er die ältere Hermine an. Er hatte sie tatsächlich gebrochen, denn in ihren Augen war nichts weiter als tiefe Trauer und – was ihn besonders besorgte – Resignation zu sehen.

Mit zitternder Hand nahm sie das Papier aus seiner Hand. Langsam faltete sie es auf und als sie den Brief erkannte, lief eine einzelne Träne ihre Wange hinunter.

Mehrere Sekunden lang verweilten ihre Augen auf die geschriebenen Zeilen. Ihr Blick wurde leerer und Tränen füllten ihre braunen Augen. Nur mit Mühe konnte sie ein Schluchzen unterdrücken.

Dann hob sie ihren Kopf. Mit sanften braunen Augen blickte sie ihn unsicher, beinahe schüchtern an. „Du fehlst mir so." flüsterte sie ihm schließlich entgegen und eine weitere Träne löste sich und tropfte auf ihre Wange.

Was diese Worte und ihre Tränen in Severus auslösten, konnte die Regentin nicht erahnen. Eine Welle aus Empfindungen, die ihm völlig unbekannt waren, schlug über ihn ein. Und nichts hätte ihn jetzt noch davon abringen können, seine Arme zu heben, seine Finger sanft an ihren Wangen entlang streichen zu lassen, um dann ihren Kopf zu erfassen und mit dem letzten Rest verzweifelter Gegenwehr zärtlich ihre Lippen zu erobern.

Es war wie ein Rausch, der ihn plötzlich erfasst hatte, in dem er die Regentin nun mitriss. Vorsichtig erwiderte sie diesen Kuss, doch nicht lange konnte sie Severus´ Leidenschaft standhalten und so musste auch sie sich ihren Gefühlen ergeben und schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, um den Kuss nun auch von ihrer Seite aus zu intensivieren.

Beider Keuchen erfüllte den Mund des anderen, als neue Wellen aus intensiven Gefühlen in den beiden hochschlugen und den Kuss zärtlicher werden ließ. Der erste Hunger war gestillt, nun galt es, dem anderen so nahe wie möglich zu sein, diesen Kuss voll auszukosten, zu genießen.

In Severus schien etwas zu explodieren, etwas, was so lange darauf gewartet hatte, in die Luft zu gehen. Was er in diesem Moment empfand, konnte er kaum beschreiben. Es fühlte sich an, als ob tausend Blitze auf ihn einschlagen würden, die ihn sich schwerelos fühlen ließen.

Das Spiel ihrer Zungen wurde immer sanfter, immer sehnsüchtiger. Die Regentin küsste Severus nun auf eine Weise, die für ihn völlig neu war. Jede Berührung ihrer Lippen sendete Blitze und Stromschläge durch seinen ganzen Körper. Er hatte schon lange aufgegeben, gegen diesen Kuss anzukämpfen, der so verrückt, so falsch und dennoch so berauschend war. Er war Wachs in ihren Händen. In diesem Moment, hätte sie alles mit ihm tun können.

Doch irgendwann rangen beide nach Luft. Der Kuss hatte all den Sauerstoff gefordert, der in beider Lungen vorhanden gewesen war. Unweigerlich lösten sich ihre Lippen von einander, doch ihre Seelen vermochte in diesem Moment niemand mehr trennen.

Nahe blieben sie beieinander stehen, die Stirn zart an die des anderen gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Jeder für sich genoss die nachhaltige Süße, die der Kuss gelassen hatte und doch konnte auch sie nicht verhindern, dass sich ein bitterer Beigeschmack hinzumischte.

Hier waren gerade zwei Menschen aufeinander geprallt, die in zwei unterschiedlichen Zeiten lebten – was diesen Kuss dadurch noch um einiges mehr verkomplizierte.

„Es tut mir leid." Hauchte sie ihm entgegen, ihre Stimme noch immer völlig außer Atem.

Severus verstärkte den Druck seiner Hände um ihr zartes Gesicht. Er löste sich von ihrer Stirn und blickte sie mit glänzenden Augen an. „Das muss es nicht."

Er wusste nicht, warum er das sagte. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass sie diesen Kuss bereute.

Leise lächelte sie ihn an. Ein Lächeln, was ihn durch Mark und Bein ging. Noch immer schien sein Körper von diesem Kuss so sensibilisiert zu sein, dass er all seine Beherrschung, die er besaß, zusammen nehmen musste, um seine Lippen nicht ein weiteres Mal zu einem Kuss auf ihre zu pressen.

„Mir tut es leid." Fügte er nach einer langen Pause hinzu. Und er konnte in ihren rehbraunen Augen sehen, dass sie diese Entschuldigung richtig verstanden hatte. Dass er sich nicht für den Kuss sondern für sein Verhalten von heute morgen entschuldigt hatte. Denn ihre Augen funkelten mit einem Mal wie tausend Sterne, als er diese Worte so ehrlich ausgesprochen hatte.


	30. Neue Gefühle, neue Probleme

**30. Neue Gefühle, neue Probleme **

Hellwach lag Severus in seinem Bett. Gedankenverloren hatte er seine schwarzen Augen auf die weiße Decke gerichtet. Er wusste nicht, wie langer er schon so im Bett lag und einfach nur nachdachte. Doch es war auch egal, denn allein das Gefühl zählte, was durch den Kuss noch immer in seinem Körper nachklang.

Diese gewaltige Welle aus Emotionen schien gar nicht mehr abklingen zu wollen. Noch immer konnte er ihre so unglaublich weichen Lippen auf seinen spüren, ihren warmen Atem auf seiner Haut fühlen.

Doch so berauschend dieser Moment auf dem Turm auch gewesen war, er hatte alles noch komplizierter gemacht. Um genau zu sein, hatte dieser Moment Severus vollends verwirrt. Er wusste nicht mehr, wo oben und unten war, was er denken und fühlen sollte, was richtig und was falsch war. Kurz: Es hatte den Tränkemeister, ohne dass es sich vorher irgendwie angekündigt hatte, voll erwischt.

Aber dieses Mal richtig. Die Gefühle waren echt. Er stand unter keinem Einfluss, so wie bei seiner Schülerin, sondern es waren seine Emotionen, die in ihm hoch kochten.

Und genau das war gar nicht gut. Absolut nicht gut…

…es war verdammt gut. Jedenfalls fühlte es sich so an. So selig und schwerelos hatte sich Severus schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt. Es war, als ob er ein neues Leben begonnen hatte. Und dieses hatte so abrupt und plötzlich begonnen, von einer Sekunde auf die andere, dass er es noch gar nicht richtig begreifen konnte.

Und mit diesen Gedanken, der sich so wohlig warm um sein Herz gelegt hatte, schlief der Tränkemeister schließlich doch ein.

*****

Hermine saß abermals früh am Morgen in der großen Halle und frühstückte. Es war gerade einmal kurz nach acht, doch sie hatte nicht mehr schlafen können. Seit sie hier war, hatte sie keine einzige Nacht durchgeschlafen. Das alles nahm sie doch mehr mit, als sie zugeben wollte.

Obwohl sie nicht mehr hatte schlafen können, saß sie dennoch müde vor ihrem Frühstück und versuchte sich mit schwarzem Kaffee wach zu halten. Sie nahm gerade einen tiefen Schluck, als sich die gewaltige Flügeltür öffnete und ein nicht minder müder Tränkemeister die Halle betrat.

Als er Hermine sah, fühlte er etwas, was als sehr zwiespältig zu bezeichnen wäre. Einerseits erinnerte ihn seine Schülerin an die letzte Nacht, doch andererseits schrie sein Inneres, dass es nicht DIE Frau war, die er so leidenschaftlich geküsst hatte.

Doch Severus ließ sich nach außen hin nichts anmerken. Dafür konnte er zu gut seine wahren Gefühle verdeckt halten.

Mit einem gemurmelten _Morgen_ setzte er sich neben seine Schülerin, die seinen Gruß lediglich mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Ein kleines Schmunzeln huschte über seine angespannten Züge. „Sie sehen nicht gerade ausgeschlafen aus." Meinte er auch sogleich, in der Auffassung, ihre äußere Erscheinung kommentieren zu müssen.

Erbost stellte Hermine ihre Kaffeetasse ab und blickte ihren Lehrer mit müden aber dennoch ausdrucksstarken Augen an. „Vielen Dank für die Blumen." Murmelte sie nur mit einem Ausdruck im Gesicht, der irgendwo zwischen Pikiertheit und Amüsement stand.

„Immer wieder gern." Meinte er nur trocken und goss sich nebenbei auch eine Tasse Kaffee ein.

Mit zusammengekniffenen Augen blickte Hermine ihren Lehrer an. Irgendetwas war anders. Doch sie kam einfach nicht drauf, was es war.

Ihre Inspizierung seiner Gestalt blieb von Severus natürlich nicht unbemerkt. Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen wandte er sich zu Hermine und blickte sie fragend an. Jedoch lag in diesem Blick keine Kälte, keine Abneigung oder Zorn. Er sah sie einfach nur fragend, wenn nicht sogar neugierig an. Und Hermine glaubte ein ganz feines kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln zu erkennen.

Das war es! Dachte die Gryffindor nur. DAS war anders. Seine Mimik, sein Auftreten. Er wirkte heute so entspannt, beinahe gut gelaunt, was für Snape ja schon beinahe utopisch war.

„Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht?" frage er seine Schülerin schließlich, als sie ihren Blick auch nach mehreren Sekunden nicht von ihm nahm.

Sich ertappt fühlend, merkte Hermine, wie sie rot anlief. „Ähm… na ja" begann sie etwas unsicher. „Sie wirken heute so… so."

„Ja?" fragte Severus nach, als es seine Schülerin nicht schaffte, einen passenden Ausdruck für ihn zu finden.

„So fröhlich." Meinte sie schließlich und man konnte deutlich sehen, wie ihre Gesichtsfarbe noch eine Nuance dunkler wurde.

Das wiederum ließ Snape nun wirklich lächeln. Dass man ihr auch immer ansehen konnte, wenn ihr etwas peinlich oder unangenehm war.

„Sie finden mich also fröhlich?" bohrte er in die Wunde noch etwas tiefer rein.

Hermines Gesicht erhielt nun einen leicht gequälten Ausdruck. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie Snape in dieser Situation einschätzen sollte. Doch sie war eine Löwin und so zog sie nicht die Notbremse, sondern ließ sich auf seine Frage ein.

„Für Ihre Verhältnisse ja." Antwortete sie ihm, nun deutlich ruhiger.

„Für meine Verhältnisse?" fragte er gespielt erbost zurück.

Die Gryffindor verdrehte daraufhin nur leicht ihre Augen. „Sie wissen, wie ich das meine." Entgegnete sie nur mit einem lehrerhaften Ton in der Stimme.

„Nein. Klären Sie mich doch bitte auf." Schnurrte er nur mit einer Leichtigkeit, die Hermine eine Gänsehaut verschaffte.

„Wir wissen doch beide, dass sie nicht immer der bestgelaunte Zeitgenosse sind." Antwortete sie ihm ehrlich und versuchte dabei verbissen seinem starrenden Blick stand zu halten. Doch als sie ein amüsiertes Funkeln in seinen Augen aufblitzen sah, fiel der größte Teil ihrer Anspannung ab.

Sie wusste nicht, was mit ihrem Lehrer passiert war. Aber es hatte ihm offensichtlich gut getan. Wenn Hermine gewusst hätte, was ihn wirklich in diesen Hochzustand katapultiert hatte, hätte sie mit Sicherheit anders darüber gedacht.

„Danke für die Blumen." Gab Snape die Worte an seine Schülerin zurück, die sie ihn vorhin hatte zukommen lassen.

„Immer wieder gerne." Spielte sie dieses Spiel weiter und fragte sich im selben Moment, was hier eigentlich gerade passierte.

„Das ist dieser Ort oder?" Mit großen leuchtenden Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Was meinen Sie?" fragte Snape etwas überfordert mit der letzten Aussage der Gryffindor zurück.

„Das hier. Wir… wir unterhalten uns, ohne uns die Augen auszukratzen. Es… es ist beinahe friedlich." Fügte sie noch an, doch bei den letzten Worten hatte sie den Blick von ihm abgewandt. Sein Blick war zu intensiv gewesen, als dass sie ihm hätte standhalten können.

Severus ließ sich ihre Worte einen Moment lang durch den Kopf gehen. Es war ihm nicht aufgefallen, aber die Gryffindor hatte Recht. Es hatte sich seit dem Vorfall im verbotenen Wald eine seltsame Harmonie zwischen ihnen eingeschlichen.

Aber dies verwunderte Severus irgendwie auch nicht mehr. Nicht nachdem, was letzte Nacht passiert war.

„Professor?" sprach Hermine ihren Lehrer an, als er auch nach mehreren Sekunden nichts erwidert hatte.

Aus seinen Gedanken herausgerissen, blickte er Hermine mit seltsamem Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen an.

„In der Tat, es ist irgendwie unheimlich." Sagte er schließlich nur und widmete sich anschließend wieder seinem Kaffee.

Hermines Blick lag noch einen Augenblick länger auf seiner Gestalt. Unheimlich, traf es ziemlich gut. Vor allem sein Verhalten war an diesem Morgen mehr als seltsam. Doch Hermine wollte die neu gewonnene Geduld ihres Lehrers nicht überstrapazieren. Und so nahm sie sich ein Toast, bestrich es mit Kürbismarmelade und widmete sich diesem genüsslich.

Der Rest des Frühstücks war in einem seltsamen Schweigen verlaufen. Es war kein angestrengtes Schweigen gewesen, aber auch kein wirklich entspanntes. Jeder hatte seinen eigenen Gedanken nachgehangen.

Und während Hermine sich den Kopf über Snapes seltsame gute Laute zerbrach, konnte er nur an die Regentin denken.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu dem Kuss letzte Nacht ab. Er fühlte sich wie ein verliebter Teenager. Alles in ihm kribbelte und sein Herz schien seit gestern Abend vor Aufregung zu rasen. Und gleichzeitig konnte er sich nicht erklären, warum Hermines älteres Ich bei ihm dieses Gefühl auslöste und seine Schülerin nicht.

Immerhin war er Hermine auch schon sehr nahe gekommen. Doch nie hatte er sich, nachdem sie zusammen gewesen waren, so liebestrunken gefühlt, wie jetzt.

Und so war es noch immer gegen Mittag. Sein Zustand hatte sich nicht wesentlich verändert, seine Laune auch nicht. Den Vormittag hatte er mit Hermine verbracht. Sie hatten sich über alles möglich unterhalten und zum ersten Mal ist ihm dabei aufgefallen, wie klug diese kleine Hexe tatsächlich war.

Natürlich wusste er schon vorher, dass ihre Intelligenz ausgereifter war, als die ihrer Mitschüler. Doch er hatte diese stets auf das Auswendiggelerne abgeschoben. Doch nun, nachdem sie gut eine Stunde lang über die verschiedensten Tränke diskutiert und philosophiert hatten, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mit dieser Ansicht falsch lag.

Die Gryffindor hatte ein enormes Fachwissen an den Tag gelegt. Sie war sehr belesen, das stand außer Frage. Doch am Meisten hatte ihm ihr Wissen über die Dinge imponiert, die er ständig versuchte, in seinem Unterricht zu erklären.

Und trotz der ständigen Störungen durch Neville Longbottom oder sonstigen Tollpatschen und durch seine ständige abweisende Art, besonders Hermine gegenüber, hatte sie dennoch erstaunlich fiel von ihm gelernt.

Doch er kam auch nicht umhin, sich ein wenig schuldig zu fühlen. Wer weiß, wie viel Wissen er der Gryffindor all die Jahre lang allein durch sein Desinteresse und seine Voreingenommenheit verwehrt hatte? Er wollte es gar nicht wissen, doch er nahm sich fest vor, dies wenigsten im letzten Jahr ein wenig nachzuholen.

Severus war so in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er Richtung Innenhof gelaufen war. Wahrscheinlich forderte sein Körper frische Luft, da dies zu dieser Zeit nicht wirklich häufig vorkam.

Man durfte Hogwarts nicht verlassen, wenn einem sein eigenes Leben lieb war. Die einzigen Möglichkeiten, an die Frische Luft zu gelangen, waren der Turm und der Innenhof.

Bereits von weitem konnte er Feline und Ryan erkennen, die vergnügt und scheinbar für den Moment sorgenfrei über den Hof jagten. Oder genauer gesagt, jagte Feline ihren kleinen Bruder.

Severus lehnte sich gegen eine Säule, die zusammen mit vielen anderen den Hof säumten und ihm somit etwas Heiliges verlieh. Er verschränkte die Arme lässig vor der Brust und beobachtete die beiden Kinder eine Weile lang.

Es war ein seltsam warmes Gefühl Feline und Ryan so glücklich zu sehen. Sie schienen so in ihrem Spiel vertieft zu sein, dass sie ihn noch nicht einmal bemerkten. Dafür wurde Snape aber von jemand anderen bemerkt, der ihn bis jetzt verborgen geblieben war.

„Dir wird es wohl auch zu stickig im Schloss?" riss ihn die sanfte Stimme der Regentin aus seiner nachsinnenden Beobachtung.

Sofort richtete er sich auf und blickte nach rechts, von wo er die liebliche Stimme vernommen hatte. Nicht weit von ihm entfernt, saß sie auf einer Bank und beobachtete wohl ebenso ihre Kinder, wie er es eben getan hatte.

Ihre Augen leuchteten ihn förmlich an, doch eine gewisse Unsicherheit konnte er auch darin erkennen. Und diese Unsicherheit konnte Severus nur zu gut nachvollziehen, denn er fühlte sich im Moment nicht anders.

Er wusste nicht, wie er sich ihr gegenüber verhalten sollte, was er sagen sollte und was lieber nicht. Da der Tränkemeister mit dieser Situation ziemlich überfordert war, entschied er sich schließlich nur für ein Nicken.

„Möchtest du dich setzen?" fragte die Regentin vorsichtig nach, als Severus sich nicht weiter artikulierte.

Innerlich machte sein Herz Luftsprünge, äußerlich blieb Snape ziemlich ruhig. Langsam ging er auf die Regentin zu und setzte sich, in einem gewissen Abstand zu ihr, auf die Bank.

„Wie geht es dir heute?" hakte sie nach, als sich wieder eine ziemlich befangene, wenn nicht gar schüchterne Stille zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

Snape musste sich erst räuspern, um überhaupt sprechen zu können. Sein gesamter Körper war angespannt, eine einzige Verkrampfung. „Es geht mir gut." Meinte er nur und hätte sich im selben Augenblick gegen die Stirn schlagen können. Was für eine aussagekräftige Antwort.

Aber was hätte er ihr sonst sagen sollen? Dass er die Nacht kaum geschlafen hatte, weil er ständig an sie denken musste. Dass er sich im Moment wie ein verliebter Teenager fühlte, der nicht wusste, wie er sich verhalten sollte?

Das hätte er ihr vielleicht gerne gesagt, aber er konnte es nicht.

„Dann geht es dir so wie mir." Meinte die Regentin mit einem kleinen Seufzer in der Stimme.

Und eben dieser Seufzer war es gewesen, der Snape wissen ließ, dass sie damit nicht seine verbale sondern seine gedachte Antwort gemeint hatte. Sie kannte ihn offenbar nach beinahe 10 Jahren Ehe so gut, dass sie selbst seine Gedanken erahnen konnte.

Snape wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob er das bewundern oder verfluchen sollte.

Feline und Ryan hatten mittlerweile auch mitbekommen, dass ihre Eltern wieder vereint waren – zumindest auf dieser Bank. Mit lachenden und vom vielen Laufen geröteten Gesichtern rannten sie auf ihre Eltern zu. Der kleine Ryan direkt in die Arme seiner Mama und Feline auf Snape.

Er hatte schon gedacht, dass auch das Mädchen sich in seine Arme werfen würde, doch kurz vor ihm bremste sie ab und sah ihn stattdessen nur mit großen Augen an, die seinen so ähnlich waren.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber er sah diesen Wunsch, den sie in diesem Augenblick hegte, deutlich in ihren Augen glänzen. Leise Seufzte er auf, bevor er sich etwas aufrechter hinsetzte und seinen Arm nach Feline ausstreckte.

Der fragende Blick wich sofort einem überglücklichen. Mit einem beinahe ansteckenden Lächeln, was sie eindeutig nicht von ihm, sondern von ihrer Mutter hatte, erfasste sie seine dargebotene Hand und ließ sich von Severus auf seinen Schoß ziehen.

Zuerst hatte sich der Tränkemeister ein wenig versteift, doch als sich Feline dichter an ihn rankuschelte, ließ diese Anspannung seltsamerweise nach. Vorsichtig blickte er zu seiner künftigen Frau, die ihn mit einem seltsam gerührten Ausdruck in den Augen anblickte.

Und dieser Blick war es, der ihn beinahe überwältigte. Denn dieser Blick machte ihm zum ersten Mal wirklich bewusst, dass er hier mit seiner Familie saß, mit seiner Frau, die ihn offensichtlich noch immer liebte und mit seinen Kindern, die für Kinder ganz in Ordnung waren.

Und schluckend musste er schließlich feststellen, dass ihm dieser Moment, die Vorstellung, irgendwann solch ein Leben zu führen, gefiel.

Doch leider gab es da auch ein Problem bei dieser ganzen Sache. Es war nicht wirklich seine Familie, sondern die, seines älteren Ichs. Es waren nicht seine Kinder und vor allem war es nicht seine Frau.

Und genau dieser Aspekt bildete den größten Konflikt in seinem Herzen. Denn er hatte sich in die falsche Frau verliebt – oder besser gesagt in den falschen Jahrgang. Er war nicht dazu bestimmt, sie zu lieben und der Vater dieser Kinder zu sein. Das sagte sein Verstand.

Aber sein Herz sagte ihm, dass er auch nicht dazu bestimmt war, seine Schülerin zu lieben. Das konnte er nicht. Sie war so völlig anders als ihr künftiges Ich.

Die Regentin schien seinen Zwiespalt zu bemerken. Ihr Blick lag nachdenklich auf dem Tränkemeister und ab und zu konnte man eine gewisse Trauer sehen, die sich über ihre braunen Augen legte.

Ob sie wohl dasselbe dachte, wie er im Moment? Doch hätte sich Severus nur einen Moment darauf eingelassen, tief in ihre Augen zu versinken, dann hätte er eine Antwort auf diese Frage gefunden – ja, sie dachte genau dasselbe.

Nach einiger Zeit hatten die Kinder genug vom stillen Herumsitzen. Der Bewegungsdrang machte sich wieder bemerkbar und so schälten sie sich aus den Armen ihrer Eltern und rannten erneut schreiend und lachend über den Hof.

Doch die nachdenkliche Stimmung bei den beiden Erwachsenen blieb. Auch wenn sie nicht mehr so angespannt war, wie zu Beginn.

„Warum hast du ihm… mir damals verziehen?" fragte Snape schließlich in die Stille hinein. Er musste es wissen. Warum, wusste er nicht. Aber wenn er nicht erfährt, warum Hermine ihn nach diesem Brief, den er gestern gelesen hatte, verziehen hatte, würde er verrückt werden.

Lange blieb die Regentin schweigsam. Und Severus glaubte schon, dass sie ihm nicht antworten würde, da diese Frage sehr intim war. Aber nach einigen Augenblicken, wandte sie sich ihm zu und sah ihn mit einem zärtlichen Hauch in den Augen an.

„Weil ich blind vor Liebe war." Ein seliges Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen.

Severus hob, verwundert über diese Antwort, seine Augenbrauen in die Höhe. „Du meinst, ich habe dich mit diesem Brief nicht überzeugt?" hakte er skeptisch nach.

Sachte zuckte die Regentin nur mit ihren Schultern. „Es ist schwer zu erklären. Wenn du jemanden so sehr liebst, wie ich es getan habe, dann verzeihst du diesem jemand fast alles."

Stumm sahen sie sich einander an. Fragend, erforschend, intensiv.

„Ich wusste damals nicht, ob du es ernst mit mir meintest." Fuhr sie schließlich fort. „Auch nicht nach diesem Brief. Doch meine Gefühle für dich waren so stark, dass es schon wehtat. Ich konnte ohne dich nicht mehr leben und so habe ich dir… uns eine zweite Chance gegeben."

Abermals hielt die Regentin inne, ihren Blick nun nachdenklich und in Erinnerungen schwelgend zu Boden gerichtet.

„Die Zeilen, die du mir geschrieben hast, waren so ehrlich, so echt. Und doch habe ich lange gebraucht, um dieses Bild, wie du zu Albus sagtest, dass du Lily auf immer lieben wirst, loszuwerden."

Gedankenverloren sah Severus die Frau neben sich an. Er konnte sowohl sein älteres Ich als auch die Regentin gut verstehen. „Wie habe ich dein Vertrauen zurück gewonnen?" fragte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme.

Ein leichtes Lächeln erschien auf den elfenhaften Zügen der Regentin. „Du hast mir deine Liebe auf eine Art bewiesen, die nicht lügen kann."

Verwirrt blickte er sie an. Er wollte gerade zu seiner Frage ansetzen, was das denn gewesen war, doch die Regentin kam ihm zuvor.

„Eines Tages wirst du wissen, wovon ich spreche." Meinte sie nur mit einem seltsamen Glänzen in den Augen.

Severus´ Herz sackte mit einem Mal in sich zusammen. Er bezweifelte stark, dass er das eines Tages herausfinden würde. Denn eine Zukunft mit Hermine war so gut wie ausgeschlossen. Doch das behielt er lieber für sich.

„Vertrau mir." Flüsterte die Regentin ihm zu.

Mit tiefen Augen erwiderte er ihren Blick, der ruhig auf ihm lag. Langsam senkte sich ihr Blick und Severus folgte diesem. Seine Augen waren nun auf ihre Hand gerichtet, die die Regentin neben ihrem Schoß auf die Bank gelegt hatte.

Vorsichtig drehte sie ihre Hand nach oben und öffnete diese langsam. Als Severus sich der Bedeutung dieser Geste gewahr wurde, musste er hart schlucken. Fragend hob er seinen Blick, suchte den Ihren und als er die rehbraunen Augen der Regentin fand, konnte er darin die Bestätigung seiner Vermutung erkennen.

Schließlich hob auch er seine Hand und legte diese sachte in ihre. Als die Regentin zärtlich seine Hand mit ihrer verschloss und er somit ihre weiche Haut nahe an seiner spüren konnte, zuckten gewaltige Blitz durch den Körper des Tränkemeisters. Ausgelöst allein durch eine einzige zarte Berührung.


	31. Und das Chaos beginnt von vorne

**31. Und das Chaos beginnt von vorne **

Nachdenklich saß Hermine am Fenster des großen Aufenthaltsraums. Sie war gerne in diesem Zimmer, in dem sie zusammen mit Snape zum ersten Mal von der Regentin empfangen wurden war. Es vermittelte ihr Ruhe und gab ihr die Gemütlichkeit, die sie brauchte, um nachzudenken.

Und das tat sie in diesem Moment besonders intensiv. Ihre Gedanken wirbelten nur so in ihrem Kopf umher. Gedanken, die sie sich eigentlich nicht machen wollte. Denn seit einigen Tagen beherrschte ihr Tränkelehrer den primären Teil ihres Nachdenkens.

Und sie wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht warum. Doch irgendwas hatte dieser Ort mit ihren Gefühlen gemacht. Sie waren nicht mehr so leidenschaftlich wie zuvor. Nein, sie waren zarter geworden, vorsichtiger.

Erschöpft, aufgrund ihrer eigenen Gefühle, lehnte sie ihren Kopf zurück gegen die weiche Sessellehne und schloss ihre Augen. Das alles hier war einfach nur verrückt. Es war nicht real, es war verwirrend, es war…

Ihre Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als sie ein Rascheln neben sich vernahm. Hermine schrak auf und saß nun kerzengerade in ihrem Sessel, die Augen panisch auf den anderen Sessel, der ihr direkt gegenüber stand, gerichtet.

„Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Entschuldigte sich die Regentin, die nun ebenfalls in dem großen Ohrensessel Platz nahm.

Nur langsam kam Hermine wieder zur Ruhe. Sie hatte sich eben wirklich beinahe zu Tode erschreckt. „Ich habe dich gar nicht reinkommen hören." Meinte Hermine nur mit blassem Gesicht und lehnte sich wieder zurück.

Ein sanftes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen der Regentin, ihre Augen trugen einen gewohnt milden Ausdruck, auch wenn er an diesem Tag von einer gewissen Trauer überzogen wurde, die Hermine beunruhigte.

„Du warst in Gedanken." Stellte die Regentin schließlich fest.

Hermine nickte nur kaum vernehmbar, da sich ihre Gedanken tatsächlich wieder ihre eigenen Wege suchten.

„Was geht dir durch den Kopf?" fragte die Ältere mütterlich nach.

Hermine bettete ihre Hände in den Schoß und blickte angestrengt auf diese. Sie fühlte sich in diesem Moment unwohl in ihrer Haut, wäre am liebsten geflohen. „So vieles." Meinte die Gryffindor schließlich mit unsicherer Stimme. „Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht bewältigen kann."

„Du bist stark Hermine, das weiß ich besser als kein anderer." Versuchte die Regentin sie aufzumuntern. Doch dieser lieb gemeinte Versuch wollte nicht so wirklich gelingen.

„Diese Welt… diese Zeit macht etwas mit meinen Gefühlen, was ich nicht bändigen kann." Erzählte Hermine schließlich weiter. Sie musste jetzt darüber sprechen, sonst würde sie noch verrückt werden. „Es ist so, als ob sie mir auferlegt werden… von dir." Ernst sah sie der Regentin in die braunen Augen.

„Es kann sein, dass ein Teil meiner Empfindungen auf dich übertragen wird. Doch tief in deinem Inneren sind es immer noch deine Gefühle."

„Wie kann das sein? Wie können deine Gefühle auch meine sein?" fragte die Gryffindor nach.

„Wir sind ein und dieselbe Person Hermine. Nur aus verschiedenen Zeiten."

„Aber deswegen müssen wir noch lange nicht dieselben Empfindungen haben!" Mit starren Augen blickte sie ihr älteres Ich aufgebracht an. Sie wollte das alles nicht. Sie wollte nicht so fühlen wie sie. Das ging nicht!

Die Regentin erwiderte ruhig den Blick der Gryffindor. „Ich verstehe deine Sorgen, aber glaube mir, dass ich dir deine Gefühle nicht auferlege. Ich kann sie unbewusst beeinflussen in dieser Welt, aber letztendlich entscheidet allein dein Herz, für wen es schlägt."

„Du hast meine Gefühle auch in der Gegenwart beeinflusst, wenn ich dich daran erinnern darf." Meinte Hermine mit einem gereizten Unterton.

„Nun, das war eine Ausnahme." Die Ältere schmunzelte sie entschuldigend an.

Hermine fand das jedoch alles andere als witzig.

„Ich wollte dich nicht in solche Schwierigkeiten bringen." Erklärte die Regentin mit beschwichtigender Stimme. „Doch ich dachte, dass diese Gefühle all die Probleme lösen würden. Also habe ich einen Zauber benutzt, der meine Gefühle auf dich und irgendwie auch auf Severus übertragen hat."

Mit großen Augen sah Hermine ihr Gegenüber stumm an.

„Doch ich werde diesen Zauber nicht noch einmal anwenden können. Dazu sind meine Kräfte mittlerweile zu schwach." Fügte sie noch erklärend hinzu.

„Und du hast wirklich geglaubt, dass deine Gefühle reichen, um die Zukunft zu ändern?" Die Skepsis in Hermines Stimme war deutlich zu hören und äußerte sich in einem schrillen Ton.

Die Regentin hatte wenigstens den Anstand, etwas beschämt zu gucken. „Ich dachte, dass ich mit dem einfachsten Weg beginnen sollte. Doch leider hat sich das zwischen euch nicht so entwickelt wie geplant und so musste ich euch herholen."

Hermine lachte freudlos auf. Das war doch alles ein Witz! „Und jetzt? Hältst du uns so lange hier fest, bis wir ein glückliches Ehepaar sind?"

„Ich sehe, du hast dir schon ein wenig Sarkasmus von Severus abgeschaut." Meinte die Regentin augenzwinkernd.

Hermines Blick verfinsterte sich noch mal um einiges, denn nach Späßen war ihr im Moment gar nicht zumute.

„Aber im Ernst." Richtete die Regentin erneut das Wort an Hermine. „Ich hatte nie vor, euch hier so lange festzuhalten. Ich möchte euch lediglich zeigen, wie die Zukunft aussieht, wenn sie nicht geändert wird. Das bedeutet aber noch lange nicht, dass ihr die Zukunft zusammen retten müsst. Es geht allein um Harry. Wenn er Voldemort nicht zum Opfer fällt, dann passieren auch all die anderen schlimmen Dinge nicht."

Nun wieder etwas besänftigt, blickte Hermine die Regentin an. „Du meinst…"

„Ja, es kann gut sein, dass du jemand anderen findest, der dein Herz erobert und mit dem du glücklich wirst. In diesem Fall würde sich die Zukunft komplett verändern."

Hermine musste hart schlucken, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dann auch Feline und Ryan nicht leben würden. Außerdem würde damit eine große Liebe zu Ende gehen, einfach ausgelöscht werden. Diese Liebe würde dann nie existiert haben.

Doch was sollte sie auch anderes tun? Sie liebte ihn nicht und Snape hatte sein Herz bereits vor vielen Jahren an eine andere Frau verloren. Wenn sie in ihrer Zeit nicht zu dieser großen Liebe bestimmt waren, dann sollte das so sein.

„Wann können wir wieder in unserer Zeit zurück?" fragte sie schließlich mit leerem Blick nach. Die neuen Gedanken hatten sie müde gemacht, ihren Körper erschöpft.

„Jetzt, wo ihr alles wisst, was wichtig für euch ist, müsst ihr es nur wollen." Antwortete die Ältere sanft. Und mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln erhob sie sich aus dem Sessel und ließ Hermine alleine zurück.

Verwirrt blickte Hermine der Regentin hinterher. Aber sie wollte es doch! Warum war sie dann noch hier? Die Gryffindor war durcheinander, wusste nicht, was sie denken sollte. Und so beschloss sie, sich etwas die Beine zu vertreten.

Gedankenverloren machte sie sich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, um sich einen Kaffe zu bestellen, doch weit sollte sie nicht kommen.

Denn von der Müdigkeit und ihren eignen Gedanken so übermannt, merkte sie nicht, wo sie hinlief. Sie steuerte geradewegs auf eine große, ziemlich breite Säule zu. Doch bevor ihr Körper hart und vor allem schmerzhaft mit dieser kollidieren konnte, wurde sie hart am Arm gepackt und herum gerissen.

„Was haben sie vor Miss Granger?" fragte Snape mit schnarrender Stimme. „Wollen Sie sich umbringen?"

Müde sah sie ihren Lehrer an. Doch sagen konnte sie nichts.

Snape blickte seine Schülerin genervt an. Doch von Sekunde zu Sekunde wurde dieser Blick milder, besorgter. Irgendetwas stimmte doch mit ihr nicht. Noch nie hatte er die Gryffindor so… so stoisch erlebt.

„Miss Granger?" sprach er sie erneut an, doch noch immer kam keine Reaktion von ihr.

„Hermine!" versuchte er es erneut und endlich kam Bewegung in die junge Frau. Ein Zucken ging durch ihren Körper und seufzend musste Snape feststellen, dass sich ihre großen braunen Augen mit Tränen füllten.

Was war denn jetzt nur passiert? Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? Obwohl, soviel hatte er nun auch nicht geredet.

„Ich möchte wieder zurück." Schluchzte Hermine plötzlich los. „Ich möchte es verdammt noch mal!"

Ihre Augen versanken tief in seine und Snape wusste absolut nicht, wie er sich nun verhalten sollte. Fragend blickte er sie an, da er den Sinn ihrer letzten Aussage nicht ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Beruhigen Sie sich." Versuchte er seine aufgelöste Schülerin wieder einigermaßen zur Ruhe zu bewegen. Doch Hermine schien nicht im Geringsten daran zu denken.

„Ich… ich kann nicht mehr. Es ist alles so verwirrend hier… ich … weiß einfach nicht mehr, was ich fühle und was nicht." Eine dicke Träne kullerte ihr die Wange hinunter und Snape fragte sich in diesem Moment wirklich, womit er so viele weinende Frauen verdient hat. Na ja, genau genommen war es ja eigentlich immer nur eine Frau, die hier weinte.

Nur dass er sich bei der Älteren nicht mehr unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, als er ihre Tränen gesehen hatte. Bei seiner Schülerin hingegen bewahrte er seine Beherrschung. Doch als die zweite und die dritte Träne fiel, begann ihn der Zustand dieser jungen Frau doch zu berühren.

Er hatte den Grund für ihr Gefühlschaos noch nicht ganz mitbekommen, aber sie so aufgelöst zu sehen, war doch schon ungewohnt für ihn. Und so erbarmte er sich und schloss den bebenden Körper der jungen Frau vorsichtig in seine Arme.

Beinahe hätte er angefangen zu lachen, als ihm klar wurde, dass er in den letzten Tagen so viel Körperkontakt mit anderen Menschen gehabt hatte, wie in seinem ganzen Leben nicht. Allen voran waren die Regentin und die beiden Kinder.

Doch dass er nun auch noch auf Tuchfühlung mit seiner Schülerin ging, war beinahe zuviel. Aber Snape beruhigte sich, dass diese Berührung durchaus harmlos war, gegenüber den Aktionen, die sie bereits veranstaltet hatten.

Ihm wurde ganz flau im Magen, als er an die beiden Male dachte, die sie mehr oder minder über einander hergefallen waren. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Im Nachhinein konnte er natürlich sagen, gar nichts. Aber er vernaschte nicht grundlos mal so nebenbei eine seiner Schülerinnen.

Doch schnell lenkte er seine Gedanken wieder auf jungendfreiere Bahnen. Immerhin hielt er gerade die Frau in den Armen, mit der er diese Sachen erlebt hatte.

Gebettet in dem fließenden schwarzen Stoff ihres Lehrers und umgeben von diesem angenehmen Duft nach verschiedenen Kräutern beruhigte sich Hermine langsam wieder.

„Sie hat gesagt, dass wir nur wollen müssen." Schniefte sie ihn völlig zusammenhangslos entgegen.

Dass mit _sie_ die Regentin gemeint war, konnte sich Snape noch zusammenreimen. Doch der Rest war für ihn völliger Wirrwarr.

„Was müssen wir nur wollen?" fragte er nur nach und wunderte sich dabei über die Sanftheit, die seine Stimme plötzlich ergriffen hatte. Er hatte gar nicht gewusst, dass er so sprechen konnte. Aber er hatte ja hier schon so einige Dinge von sich selbst erfahren, die er hatte gar nicht wissen wollen.

„Zurück in die Gegenwart zu gelangen." Meinte sie mit leiser Stimme. „Wir müssen es nur wollen, doch es passiert nicht! Wir sind immer noch hier!" Beschwerte sich Hermine in Snapes Umhang hinein.

Doch Snape hatte die letzten Worte der Gryffindor schon gar nicht mehr mitbekommen. Denn bereits nach den ersten, war er erstarrt. Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich sein Körper auf unangenehme Weise verkrampfte. Selbst sein Herz schien sich zusammenzuziehen.

Denn sofort wurde ihm bewusst, dass er der Grund war, warum sie noch hier waren. Er wollte nicht zurück. Warum auch? Er hatte keinen Grund in eine Zeit zurückzukehren, in der er als Spion Voldemorts tätig war, in der niemand auf ihn wartete, wenn er wieder von einem Treffen zurückkehrte, in der man ihn verpönte und für abgrundtief böse hielt.

Warum sollte er also dann zurück? Hier hatte man keine Angst vor ihm, sondern lediglich Respekt. Hier gab es Menschen, die ihn mochten und es gab hier jemanden, den er mochte, sogar sehr.

Während seine Arme noch immer um den schlanken Körper der Gryffindor geschlungen waren und diesen hielten, waren seine Augen starr in die Leere gerichtet. Wenn sich nicht bald etwas änderte, würden sie noch lange hier in der Zukunft bleiben. Und er konnte nur hoffen, dass Hermine den Grund dafür nie herausbekommen würde.


	32. Feuerbrunst

**32. Feuerbrunst **

Hermine saß wie angewurzelt in ihrem Bett. Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon so erstarrt im Bett saß, doch sie konnte – nein – sie wollte sich nicht bewegen. Denn sie hatte Angst, dass dieser angenehme Kräuterduft, der noch an ihren Sachen und in ihren Haaren haftete, verwehte.

Wie paralysiert war die junge Frau von seinem Duft. Mit geschlossenen Augen sog sie ihn tief ein und versuchte sich dabei, an die schützende warme Umarmung von vorhin zu erinnern. Unter normalen Umständen wäre Hermine bei diesen Empfindungen in Panik ausgebrochen. Doch sie war sich mehr als sicher, dass diese Gefühle, von welcher Intensität sie auch immer sein mochten, nicht ihre waren.

Und so genoss sie dass seichte Kribbeln in der Magengegend, den seligen Seufzer, der ihr allein bei dem Gedanken an seine tiefen dunklen Augen und der sonoren Stimme auf der Zunge lag sowie das schnelle trommelnde Klopfen ihres Herzens, welches hart gegen ihre Brust pochte.

Nur eine ganz leise Stimme, in der hintersten Ecke ihres Verstandes, flüsterte der Gryffindor zu, dass sie gerade dabei war, sich wirklich in ihren Lehrer zu verlieben. Doch auf diese Stimme hörte Hermine erst gar nicht. Denn gewiss fühlte sie nur so, weil die Regentin ihre Gefühle unbewusst auf sie ausstrahlte.

*****

Zur selben Zeit lief Severus Snape in seinem Zimmer wie ein angeschossener Tiger umher. Er war ruhelos, rastlos, aber leider nicht gedankenlos. Die Gedanken strömten nur so auf ihn ein. Gedanken, die er nicht steuern konnte, denen er nicht ausweichen konnte.

Immer wieder dachte er an die letzten Worte der Gryffindor.

„Wir müssen wollen…" murmelte der Tränkemeister vor sich hin. Doch so oft er diese Worte auch sprach, ein wirklicher Wille wollte sich nicht einstellen. Denn auch wenn er seinen Verstand von der Nötigkeit zurückzukehren überzeugen konnte, so war das mit dem Herzen eine ganz andere Sache.

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Sachte, beinahe unsicher.

Mit gestreckter Haltung und geraden Schultern schritt er zur Tür und öffnete diese. Sein Herz trommelte wild gegen seine Brust, sein Atem stockte, seine Augen schienen wie paralysiert. Vor ihm stand sie. So wunderschön und elfengleich und doch so selbstbewusst und mächtig wirkend.

„Ich hoffe, ich störe nicht." Meinte sie nur mit einem zarten Lächeln auf den sanften Lippen.

„Das tust du nicht." Erwiderte er nur und trat einen Schritt zur Seite, um die Regentin hereinzulassen.

„Was kann ich für dich tun?" fragte er sie, während er ihr gleichzeitig einen Platz auf einen der beiden Sessel anbot.

Dankend setzte sie sich hin, schlug grazil ihre Beine übereinander, was Severus hart schlucken ließ und legte ihre Hände in den Schoß. Ihre Augen wirkten müde, aber dennoch hatten sie nichts von ihrem bernsteinfarbenen Glanz verloren.

„Ich habe heute mit Hermine geredet." Sprach sie mit lieblicher Stimme aber ungewohnt ernsten Tonfall.

„Ich weiß." Entgegnete Severus nur seufzend und setzte sich nun ebenfalls auf den gegenüberstehenden Sessel. „Sie hat mir davon berichtet."

Stumm blickte sie ihn an. Sie schien nachzudenken, doch in welche Richtung ihre Gedanken gingen, konnte man ihr nicht ansehen.

„Ihr geht es nicht so gut." Sprach sie erneut. „Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Freunde sehr vermisst."

Severus nickte daraufhin nur sanft. Er wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte, worauf die Regentin eigentlich hinaus wollte.

Doch entgegen seiner Vermutung sprach sie nicht weiter. Stattdessen blickte sie ihn offen an. Mit warmen glänzenden Augen, die ihn umzuhauen schienen.

Also wenn sie damit versuchen wollte, ihn zu überzeugen, wieder zurückzukehren, war dies der falsche Weg. Er wusste nicht, ob sie das in seinen Augen lesen konnte. Mittlerweile traute er ihr alles zu. Und aus diesem Grund erhob er sich schließlich auch aus dem Sessel und schritt zum Fenster.

Nachdenklich lenkte er seinen Blick nach draußen. In eine friedliche Welt, die es so nicht gab. Lange verharrte er an diesem Platz, stumm aber mit wirbelnden Gedanken.

Plötzlich konnte er eine Hand an seiner Schulter spüren, die einen seichten Druck ausübte. Diesem Druck nachgebend, wandte er sich um und blickte direkt in das Gesicht der Regentin. Beinahe besorgt sah sie ihn an. Doch er vermied es verbissen, ihr in die Augen zu blicken. Denn er hatte Angst. Angst, dass er darin etwas lesen könnte, was er nicht wissen wollte.

„Severus" flüsterte die Frau ihm sanft entgegen.

Vorsichtig hob er seinen Blick, schwer atmend und mit galoppierendem Herzen. Weiter musste die Regentin nichts sagen. Ihre Blicke sprachen Bände, sagten ihm alles, was er wissen musste.

Er atmete schwer, wusste nicht, was er nun tun sollte und was nicht. Sein Verlangen schrie ihm förmlich an, dass er sie endlich küssen sollte, doch sein Anstand hielt ihn davon ab.

Doch auch die ältere Hermine bewegte sich nicht, schien unsicher zu sein, was sie nun machen sollte.

Beide wussten, dass es nicht richtig war, dass sie sich nicht so einander annähren sollten. Doch die Anziehung war zu stark. So stark, dass es sie beide zueinander hinzog. Langsam aber beständig, mit nur einem Ziel: die Lippen des anderen erneut zu erobern.

Snape konnte ihren Atem an seiner Haut spüren. Und er konnte ihn hören. Leise aber unruhig sog sie die Luft ein, die sich beide in diesem Moment zu teilen schienen.

Es war nicht genug Sauerstoff in diesem Raum, denn er schien durch das gewaltige Knistern zwischen ihnen, einfach zu verdampfen.

Langsam schloss Severus seine Augen. Sein Herz trommelte in sehnlicher Erwartung auf einen süßen Kuss. Einen Kuss, der ihn erneut den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen würde, der ihn aber gleichzeitig und paradoxer Weise in den Himmel katapultieren würde. Einen Kuss, der so verboten und falsch war, dass der Reiz die Bedenken überwog.

Doch plötzlich stoben sie auseinander, mit wilden, aufgewühlten Blicken. Ein markerschütternder Schrei, der durch das gesamte Schloss gehallt war, hatte diesen romantischen Moment unwiderruflich zerstört.

Stumm und fragend sahen sie sich einander an. Dann ein weiterer Schrei. Noch einen Blick tauschten Severus und die Regentin aus, dann setzten sich ihre Körper in Bewegung, hasteten eilig aus dem Zimmer, dem Schrei entgegen.

Die plötzliche Ruhe im Schloss wurde von einem grausamen Gebrüll durchbrochen. Ein Gebrüll, was nichts Gutes verlauten ließ.

Mehrere Mitglieder der KRÄHE waren ebenfalls auf die Korridore gerannt, um zu sehen, was passiert war. Vor der großen Halle hatten sich bereits Lupin, Shacklebolt und weitere junge Krieger versammelt.

Erstarrt blickten sie auf einen einzigen Punkt am Boden. Severus und die Regentin liefen zu den anderen und als sie den betroffenen Blicken folgten, erstarrten auch sie. Direkt vor ihren Füßen lag Ginny Weasley. Aschgrau im Gesicht, die grünen Augen weit aufgerissen, und der Oberkörper stark blutend.

Severus sah geschockt zu der Regentin, die sich mit zitternder Hand den Mund verdeckte. Ein Beben ging durch ihren Körper und er hatte Angst, dass sie jeden Moment ihre Fassung verlieren würde.

Doch die Regentin war stark, jedenfalls nach Außen hin. Langsam ging sie in die Hocke. Sie hob ihre Hand und strich behutsam über die toten Züge Ginnys. Sanft strich sie ihr eine zerzauste Strähne roten Haares aus dem Gesicht, um ihr schließlich mit einer vorsichtigen Bewegung über die starren Augen zu streichen, um diese für immer zu schließen.

Severus konnte sehen, wie auch die Regentin kurz ihre Augen schloss. Einen Moment lang. Dann erhob sie sich und blickte nun mit einem kriegerischen Ausdruck in den braunen Augen, den der Tränkemeister bei ihr zuvor noch nie gesehen hatte, die anderen an.

„Sucht sie." Befahl sie mit harter Stimme. „Und tötet jeden einzelnen."

Severus musste hart schlucken. Noch nie hatte er Hermine, egal ob jung oder alt, so hart und erbarmungslos gesehen. Einerseits fand er ihre Stärke beeindruckend, andererseits beängstigend.

Sofort eilten die Mitglieder der KRÄHE los. Mit gezückten Zauberstäben und einem kriegerischen Ausdruck in den Gesichtern verteilten sie sich in allen Richtungen.

Nur Severus blieb bei der Regentin, die nun wieder ihren Blick auf Ginny gerichtet hatte.

„Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte er in die Stille hinein. Er wusste nicht, ob das jetzt angebracht war oder nicht, doch er hatte irgendetwas sagen müssen.

Traurig erwiderte sie seinen Blick, brachte nur ein leichtes Nicken zustande. Von der Kriegerin von eben war nichts mehr über.

„Wir müssen sie finden." Meinte sie schließlich.

„Wen?" fragte er nach, der noch immer, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, nicht wusste, wer Ginny Weasley getötet hat.

„Die Höllenwesen." Antwortete sie ihm nur und eilte dann schließlich an Severus vorbei. „Wir müssen uns beeilen. Sie sind in Hogwarts eingedrungen." Rief sie ihm noch zu, dann war sie verschwunden.

Kurz verharrte Severus, musste die letzten Informationen erst einmal verarbeiten, doch schließlich setzte auch er sich in Bewegung. Er lief in dieselbe Richtung, in der die Regentin verschwunden war.

Erneut ließ ihn ein lautes Gebrüll, was eindeutig nicht von einem Menschen kam, innehalten. Es kroch ihn tief in die Glieder und verbreitete eine schaurige Kälte. Er musste sich regelrecht zwingen, weiter zu gehen, um die anderen zu finden, um zu helfen.

Der Tränkemeister hatte mittlerweile seinen Zauberstab gezückt, zum Kampf bereit. Er eilte über die langen verlassenen Korridore, immer weiter, bis er schließlich einen tosenden Lärm vernahm. Er folgte diesem, ließ sich von ihm immer weiter in das Schloss hineinleiten. Und als er um die nächste Ecke bog, hatte er es erreicht. Das Schlachtfeld, auf dem gerade ein blutiger Krieg tobte.

Hunderte der Höllenwesen hatten es geschafft, in Hogwarts einzudringen. Nun schlugen sie wild um sich, kratzten und bissen alles, was sich bewegte. Brutal, grausam, ohne jegliche Rücksicht hieben sie auf jeden ein, der ihnen zu nahe kam.

Die Mitglieder der KRÄHE versuchten sich zur Wehr zu setzen, doch sie waren zahlenmäßig unterlegen. Immer wieder schafften es die Zauberer eines der Höllenwesen zu vernichten, doch Severus hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es weniger wurden.

Vorsichtig schlich er sich an die kämpfende Menge heran. Es hatte ihn noch niemand gesehen und das wollte er zu seinem Vorteil nutzen. Elegant wie ein Panther nährte er sich einer kleinen Gruppe dieser Wesen, die gerade mit einem Mitglied der KRÄHE beschäftigt waren, was schon lange keine Chance mehr hatte.

Seine tiefen schwarzen Augen auf die Monster fixiert, hob er seinen Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf den ersten der Höllenwesen und murmelt den Todesfluch. Noch bevor der grüne Blitz die Kreatur tödlich traf, hatte Severus bereits einen weiteren _Avada Kedavra_ auf ein anderes Höllenwesen geschleudert.

Eine Kreatur nach der anderen wurde durch die tödlichen Flüche des Tränkemeisters niedergestreckt. Vorsichtig ging er an den toten Wesen vorbei, um gerade noch rechtzeitig ein Höllenwesen zur Strecke zu bringen, das es auf Lupin abgesehen hatte.

Dankend nickte Remus dem Tränkemeister zu, bevor er sich wieder in das Kampfgetümmel stürzte.

Severus versuchte indessen die Regentin, Hermine und die beiden Kinder ausfindig zu machen. Doch er konnte sie nirgends entdecken. Mehrere dieser Höllenwesen niederstreckend, bewegte er sich durch die kämpfende Masse.

Der Kampf erstreckte sich über mehrere Korridore. Es war ein grausames Bild, was sich ihm bot, als er den nächsten Gang beschritt. Tote Körper, wohin er sah, überdeckten den blutigen Boden.

Kaum ein Wesen lebte hier noch. Nur ab und zu konnte er ein schwaches gurgelndes Röcheln von einem der Zauberer hören, welches jedoch das letzte Geräusch dieser Person sein sollte. Mit einer beängstigend stoischen Ruhe blickte Severus über die Gesichter der toten Menschen. Seine jahrelange Karriere als Todesser hatte ihn gelehrt, damit umzugehen.

Zu Beginn seiner Todesserkarriere war ihm noch oft schlecht von dem Anblick zerstümmelter Leichen geworden. Doch nach mehr als 20 Jahren war er abgestumpft. Er fühlte nichts mehr bei diesem Anblick – gar nichts mehr. Es war eine dröhnende Leere, die sich in seinem Körper ausbreitete, wenn er solch einen Anblick ertragen musste.

Aber trotz dieser Gleichgültigkeit atmete er erleichtert aus, als er kein bekanntes Gesicht unter den Toten ausmachen konnte. Der Tränkemeister ging weiter, schritt mit ernsten Zügen über die toten Körper, kämpfte sich durch die Massen.

Ein weiterer hoher Schrei, der eindeutig von einer Frau kam, ließ ihn losrennen. Er rannte, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Sein Herz schlug ihn wild gegen die Brust. Die Korridore kamen Severus endlos vor. Sein Atem ging rasselnder als sonst.

Schließlich hatte er ein weiteres Schlachtfeld erreicht, eines was ihm noch größer und grausamer vorkam. Auch hier kämpften die Mitglieder der KRÄHE gegen die Übermacht der Höllenwesen.

Severus kämpfte sich durch die Menge, versuchte den tödlichen Krallen der Wesen auszuweichen. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr ein reißender Schmerz seine Schulter. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, versuchte den aufkommenden Schwindel zu bewältigen. Mit zitternder Hand drehte er sich um und blickte direkt in zwei ausdruckslose Augen eines Höllenwesens.

Rasendschnell kamen die messerscharfen Krallen abermals auf ihn zu, direkt auf seinen Hals gerichtet. Reflexartig hob er seinen Zauberstab und schleuderte dem Höllenwesen einen Todesfluch entgegen.

Severus wusste für einen Moment nicht, wer schneller sein würde. Das Wesen oder sein Avada Kedavra. Er schloss für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seine Augen und als er seinen Blick wieder öffnete, sah er in die furchtbar gelben Augen der Kreatur, die ihn auf unheimliche Weise fixiert hatten.

Und erst nachdem weitere Sekunden verstrichen waren, bemerkte Severus die scharfen Krallen, die kurz vor seiner Halsschlagader innegehalten hatten. Der Tränkemeister schluckte schwer, sah abermals in die hässlichen Augen des Wesens, in denen man nun deutlich den Todeskampf sehen konnte.

Ein letztes Zucken durchfuhr den mächtigen Körper des Höllenwesens. Dann sackte es in sich zusammen und kippte starr wie ein Stück Holz nach hinten.

Ein gewaltiger Schauer durchfuhr Severus´ Körper, als ihm bewusst wurde, wie knapp er eben seinem eigenen Tod entkommen war. Den Schmerz in seiner Schulter ignorierend, versuchte er sich zu orientieren, was aufgrund der kämpfenden Massen um ihn herum nicht einfach war.

Doch plötzlich erblickte er am anderen Ende des Schlachtfelds den braunen Lockenkopf seiner Schülerin. Im selben Augenblick, in dem er Hermine erblickt hatte, schrie sie laut auf.

Es war derselbe Schrei wie eben, der ihn durch Mark und Bein gegangen war. Und wieder sandte er kalte Schauer über seinen Rücken.

Abermals versuchte er sich durch die Masse zu bewegen, doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass er Hermine nicht näher kam. Durch die kämpfenden Körper hindurchblickend, erkannte er, dass die Gryffindor in die Enge getrieben worden war.

Mehrere Höllenwesen hatten sie eingekesselt und gegen eine Wand gedrängt. Sie saß in der Falle.

Tapfer versuchte sich Hermine zu wehren. Immer wieder schleuderte sie einen Fluch nach dem anderen auf die Wesen. Doch da sie nicht den Todesfluch benutzte, richteten ihre Abwehrversuche nicht viel aus.

Immer wieder streifen die tödlichen Krallen den zierlichen Körper der jungen Frau. Hermine war bereits von mehreren blutigen Wunden gezeichnet, doch offenbar hatte sie noch keine schwere Verletzung davongetragen.

Mit verbissenem Ausdruck im Gesicht schlug sich Severus zu seiner Schülerin durch. Immer mehr Höllenwesen mussten durch seinen Todesfluch ihr Leben lassen. Er hatte Hermine schon fast erreicht, als plötzlich alles ganz schnell ging.

Nicht weit von ihm entfernt, hörte er einen Ruf. Einen ängstlichen Ruf. Den verzweifelten Ruf einer Mutter. Die Regentin stand am Rande des Kampfgeschehens und rief verzweifelt nach ihrem Sohn.

Severus erstarrte in der Bewegung, blickte zu seiner Schülerin, die ein weiteres Mal von einem der Wesen attackiert wurde und unter Schmerzen aufschrie. Doch dann hörte er die Regentin ein weiteres Mal nach Ryan rufen, diese Mal mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Und in diesem Moment wurde Severus bewusst, dass er sich entscheiden musste. Ryan oder Hermine. Einer von beiden musste er nun womöglich sterben lassen.


	33. Die Absurdität des Krieges

**33. Die Absurdität des Krieges **

Er schloss seine Augen, nur einen Moment lang. Doch in diesem kurzen Augenblick durchfluteten ihn die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen. Abermals drang der Name des kleinen Jungen an sein Ohr. Ryan… er sah den kleinen niedlichen Jungen vor seinem inneren Auge. Er sah seinen eigenen Sohn.

Severus öffnete seine schwarzen Augen und in diesen Moment begegneten sich ihre Blicke. Mehrere Sekunden lang sahen sich an, gequält und unsicher. Doch schließlich nickte die Gryffindor ihm nur zart zu und ihr Mund formte ein einziges Wort, welches ihn hart schlucken ließ. _Geh!_

Hermine hatte seinen Zwiespalt mitbekommen, es deutlich in seinen Augen sehen können. Und auch wenn sie immer wieder von diesen Wesen angegriffen wurde, die offensichtlich mit ihr spielten, sie so lange quälen wollten, bis sie zusammenbrach und Hermine große Angst vor diesem Augenblick hatte, so wollte sie nicht der Grund sein, warum sein Sohn, ihr Sohn das Leben lassen musste.

Und so nahm Hermine ihm schließlich die Entscheidung ab. Severus stockte, als sie ihm dieses eine Wort stumm zukommen lies. Doch nachdem sie ihn abermals inmitten ihres eigenen Todeskampfes zugenickt hatte, setzte sich der Tränkemeister in Bewegung.

Er fühlte sich zerrissen, wusste noch immer nicht, was er machen sollte. Ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er eigentlich Hermine retten musste. Denn wenn sie starb, würde es auch Ryan nie geben. Doch sein Körper hatte sich offensichtlich gegen die Gryffindor und für seinen künftigen Sohn entschieden, denn er war gerade dabei, zu der Regentin vorzudringen.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte er diese, als er sie schließlich am Rand des Geschehens erreicht hatte.

Ihre Augen sahen ihm dankbar entgegen, doch die Panik, die sie in diesem Moment empfand, konnte auch seine Anwesenheit nicht wegwischen.

„Ryan" hauchte sie ihm aufgelöst entgegen. „Ich… ich habe Feline in Sicherheit gebracht und dabei ist mir Ryan entwischt."

Ängstlich blickte sie sich um, auf der Suche nach ihrem kleinen Sohn, doch er war in diesem Kampfgetümmel nicht ausfindig zu machen.

„Er hatte so große Angst gehabt, dass er sich versteckt hat. Doch leider ist er genau in diese Richtung gelaufen. Ich… ich mag gar nicht dran denken, was… wenn…" sie stockte, musste sich die Hand auf die Lippen legen, um nicht laut loszuschluchzen.

Zart erfasste Severus die Hände der Regentin und sah ihr dabei fest in die Augen. „Ich werde ihn finden. Das verspreche ich dir." Flüchtig drückte er ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, bevor er sie losließ und sich auf den Weg machte, um Ryan zu finden.

Severus suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke, in der er ungestört war. Er blickte sich ein letztes Mal nach links und nach rechts um. Als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass er wirklich alleine war, hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte die Formel eines Spruches, die nur er kannte.

Er hatte sie vor einigen Jahren entwickelt, mehr oder weniger durch Zufall. Aber dieser Zauber hatte es ihn schon öfter ermöglicht, Personen ausfindig zu machen, die in der Gewalt des dunklen Lords waren. So hatte er wenigstes ein paar Menschenleben retten können.

Das violette Licht, welches aus der Zauberstabspitze stob, breitete sich über den langen Gängen aus, schlängelte sich unbemerkt durch die kämpfende Masse und führte seinen Erfinder schließlich in eine Ecke, die von einer großen alten Ritterrüstung eingenommen wurde.

Severus blickte sich einmal prüfend um. Doch es war kein Höllenwesen in der Nähe zu sehen. Vorsichtig ging Snape in die Hocke und ließ die massive Statur mithilfe seines Zauberstabs zur Seite gleiten. Sogleich gab die Rüstung den Blick auf einen kleinen zusammengekauerten Körper frei, der sich dicht in die Ecke gedrückt hatte.

Vorsichtig streckte Severus seine Hand aus und berührte den kleinen Ryan sachte am Arm. Erschreckt blickt er auf, seine braunen Augen sahen den Tränkemeister für einen Moment panisch an. Doch als der Junge ihn erkannte, beruhigte er sich schnell wieder.

„Alles in Ordnung?" Der Tränkemeister hatte keine Verletzungen bei Ryan entdecken können, aber dennoch fragte er nach, um sicher zu gehen.

Als der kleine Junge nickte, machte sich ein Gefühl in Severus breit, was er als Erleichterung beschreiben würde. Jedoch in solch einer Intensität, die er zuvor noch nie verspürt hatte.

„Ich bring dich in Sicherheit." Flüsterte er Ryan zu, der auch sogleich aus der Ecke hervorgekrabbelt kam und sich mit glänzenden Augen von dem großen Mann auf den Arm nehmen ließ.

Mit der einen Hand den Jungen fest umschlossen, mit der anderen den Zauberstab kampfbereit haltend, machte er sich auf den Weg, um einen sicheren Ort für Ryan zu finden. Er überlegte fieberhaft, wo Ryan in Sicherheit sein würde, doch es fiel ihm nichts ein.

Er hätte die Regentin fragen sollen, denn sie hatte bereits Feline an einen sicheren Ort gebracht. Schnellen aber dennoch leisen Schrittes lief er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, den kleinen Jungen fest an sich gedrückt.

Immer wieder schaute er in Räume hinein, doch sie boten einfach keine Sicherheit, auch nicht mit den stärksten Abwehrzaubern. Er eilte weiter, immer mit der Angst im Nacken doch noch von einer Horde Höllenwesen aufgespürt zu werden. In diesem Fall hätten sie wohl kaum eine Chance zu überleben.

Plötzlich blieb Severus abrupt stehen. Er stand vor einer großen mächtigen Steinwand, die kahl wirkte, da kein einziges Bild an ihr hing. Er blickte die Wand an. Aus irgendeinem bestimmten Grund. Sein Körper wollte nicht weitergehen, sein Verstand überlegte fieberhaft warum. Und plötzlich fiel es ihm ein.

Er hatte ihn gefunden. Den sichersten Platz in ganz Hogwarts. Den Raum der Wünsche. Vorsichtig setzte der Tränkemeister Ryan ab. Dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die kahle Steinwand, murmelte einen Spruch und wünschte sich dabei einen sicheren aber dennoch gemütlichen Raum für den Kleinen.

Nur wenige Sekunden später erschien eine alte Holztür lautlos vor ihnen. Mit großen funkelnden Augen sah Ryan seinen künftigen Papa an. Dieser erwiderte kurz aber freundlich den Blick des kleinen Jungen, bevor er die Tür mit einem Schwung öffnete und mit dem Jungen an der Hand den Raum betrat.

Sofort stürmte ihnen jemand entgegen und ehe Severus sich versah, wurde er auch schon von Feline umarmt. Ein wenig erstaunt über diesen erneuten aber plötzlichen Körperkontakt, versteifte er sich. Aber zu seinem Glück, schien es Feline nicht weiter zu stören.

Nach einigen Augenblicken löste sie sich wieder von dem Tränkemeister und nahm ihren kleinen Bruder liebevoll in den Arm. „Ich hatte solche Angst, dass dir etwas passiert." murmelte sie in seine lockigen braunen Haare hinein. „Tu das nie wieder! Verstanden!?" fuhr sie ihn nun etwas lauter aber dennoch mit einer Erleichterung in der Stimme an, die verdeutlichte, wie wichtig ihr kleiner Bruder für sie war.

„Hier seid ihr in Sicherheit." Sprach Severus nun die beiden an. Ernst und bestimmt, aber dennoch konnte er diesen zärtlichen Laut nicht aus seiner Stimme verbannen, was ihn maßlos ärgerte.

„Und bleibt auch ja hier." Mahnte er die beiden, die ihn mittlerweile mit großen Augen anblickten.

„Machen wir." Bestätigte Feline, während Ryan heftig mit dem Kopf nickte.

„Gut." Meinte der Tränkemeister nur und wandte sich von beiden Kindern ab, um sie hier in Sicherheit zu lassen. Doch er sollte nicht weit kommen…

„Bitte sei vorsichtig… Papa."

Abrupt hielt er inne. Wie versteinert stand er am Ausgang, doch er war nicht dazu in der Lage, auch nur einen einzigen Schritt zu tun. Langsam drehte er sich zu den beiden um, die ihn nun leicht unsicher anblickten. Besonders Felines Blick hatte nach ihren letzten Worten etwas Gehetztes angenommen.

Severus wusste nicht, was er denken oder fühlen sollte. Ein seltsames Gefühl beschlich seinen Körper. Ein warmes, angenehmes aber dennoch seltsames. Stumm sahen sich die drei Personen an und ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, schritt Severus erneut auf Ryan und Feline zu und strich ihn aus einer Eingebung heraus etwas ungeschickt aber dennoch zart über ihre Haare.

Doch dann drehte er sich schnell um und verließ mit großen Schritten den Raum der Wünsche. Als die Tür wieder verschwunden war, lehnte sich der Tränkemeister für einen Moment gegen die kalte Wand.

Er schloss seine Augen und musste ein paar Mal tief ein und ausatmen. Er war noch nie so durcheinander, noch nie so emotional berührt gewesen. Was hatte dieser Ort nur aus ihm gemacht?

Plötzlich riss er seine Augen auf, als ihn Hermine wieder in Erinnerung kam. Ohne zu zögern eilte er los, den Zauberstab fest im Griff. Schnell war er wieder mitten im blutigen Kampfgetümmel.

Kurz hielt er inne, als er die Regentin traf. Sie sahen sich einander an und Severus nickte ihr lediglich zu, um ihr zu bedeuten, dass er Ryan in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Eine Erleichterung machte sich in ihrem Gesicht breit. Dankend lächelte sie ihn an, bevor er sich abermals in Bewegung setzte.

Er brauchte lange, viel zu lange, um an den Ort zu gelangen, an den er Hermine zurückgelassen hatte. Er wusste, dass er bald da war, doch die tobenden Massen versperrten ihn Weg und Sicht.

Severus kämpfte sich durch die Menge, musste sich immer wieder mit einem Fluch verteidigen oder in Deckung gehen, aber schließlich hatte er sein Ziel erreicht.

Doch als er dort angekommen war, erstarrte er augenblicklich. Es bot sich ihm ein grausames Bild. Ein Bild, das er hatte nie sehen wollen. Direkt vor seinen Füßen lag sie. Blutend, kreidebleich und bewegungslos.

Eine große aufgerissene Wunde klaffte in ihrem Bauch. Das Blut floss ununerbrochen an ihrem zarten Körper herunter, verband Hermine dadurch mit dem kalten Steinboden.

Ihre Augen waren geschlossen, aber dennoch lag ein angestrengter, ängstlicher Ausdruck auf ihren sonst so zarten Zügen. Ihre braunen Locken waren von Schweiß und Blut verklebt, ihre Arme standen in einem seltsamen Winkel vom Körper ab.

Verbissen versuchte Severus die aufwallende Übelkeit niederzukämpfen. Ein heftiges Würgen erfasste ihn und nur mit Mühe konnte er es unterdrücken. Er schloss die Augen, versuche sich zu beruhigen, doch es gab keinen Grund sich zu beruhigen.

Er hatte sie alleine gelassen. Nur durch ihn war sie so brutal niedergeschlagen wurden. Nur durch ihn war sie gestorben.

Ein leises gequältes Röcheln, ließ ihn seine Augen wieder öffnen. Starr blickten seine schwarzen Augen die junge Frau an, die sich unter Schmerzen kaum bewegen konnte. Severus brauchte einige Augenblicke, um zu glauben, dass sie sich tatsächlich bewegte, dass sie ihre Augen geöffnet hatte und ihn nun schwach anblickte.

„Hermine." Flüsterte er nur und ließ sich zu der Gryffindor runter auf die Knie sinken. Seine Augen sahen sie beinahe panisch an. Was hatte er nur getan? „Es tut mir leid." Hauchte er ihr entgegen. „Es tut mir leid…"

Er schloss abermals seine Augen, konnte ihren Blick, der so schwach auf ihm lag, nicht länger ertragen. Doch plötzlich konnte er eine kleine kalte Hand an seinem Gesicht spüren. Er öffnete seine Augen und begegnete zwei braunen, die ihn anzulächeln schienen.

„Es… es ist okay." Wisperte sie nur. Sie hatte starke Schmerzen, war kaum dazu in der Lage zu reden.

Wild schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Es war nicht okay. Nichts war okay! Doch abermals erfassten ihre zarten Hände mit einer Kraft, die man ihr in diesem Zustand nicht zugetraut hätte, seinen Kopf, zwangen ihn damit sie anzublicken.

„Es war… die richtige Entscheidung." Erneut röchelte die junge Frau heiser auf und dieses Mal wurde das Husten von einem Blutschwall begleitet, der ihr aus dem Mund quoll.

Panik stieg in Severus auf. Er wandte sich von ihrem Gesicht ab und tatstete sich behutsam aber dennoch schnell zu der klaffenden Wunde am Bauch vor. Sie sah noch schlimmer aus, als er gedacht hatte, aber dennoch wollte er nichts unversucht lassen.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die große Fleischwunde und murmelte den stärksten Heilspruch, den er kannte. Ein silberner Schimmer legte sich auf die Verletzung. Doch der Zauber konnte nur für wenige Sekunden den Blutschwall stoppen, der unaufhaltsam aus der Wunde trat.

Erneut sprach er den Zauber, doch wieder hielt dieser nur für wenige Sekunden. Der Tränkemeister hielt inne, versuchte sich zu beruhigen, zu konzentrieren. Wenn er die Blutung nicht stoppen konnte, dann würde sie verbluten.

Der Zauber half nichts. Es brauchte einen mächtigeren, um die Wunde zu schließen, doch er war kein Heiler sondern Tränkemeister. Entschlossen packte er schließlich seinen Umhang und riss ein großes Stück davon ab. Zweit weitere folgten. Ein Zauber ließ die Stoffe steril werden.

Das erste Stück legte er zu einem dicken Druckverband zusammen und presste es so vorsichtig wie möglich, so stark wie nötig auf die Wunde.

Hermine keuchte laut auf, als ein starker ziehender Schmerz durch ihren Unterleib raste. Sie hatte das Gefühl, ihr Körper würde in jedem Augenblick in zwei Teile reißen.

Severus versuchte Hermines schmerzvollen Laute zu ignorieren. Er musste ruhig bleiben, sonst würde das nicht funktionieren.

Immer fester presste er das Stück Stoff in die Wunde hinein. Seine Hand wurde immer blutiger und klebriger, doch das war ihm in diesem Moment völlig egal.

Während er mit der einen Hand den Stoff hielt, richtete er mit der anderen seinen Zauberstab auf die Wunde. Erneut murmelte er den Spruch. Wieder stob ein silberner Faden aus der Spitze und abermals legte sich dieser sanft wie ein Schleier über die Wunde.

Gebannt blickte Severus auf die aufgerissene Haut. Mehrere Sekunden lang. Doch die Wunde hatte tatsächlich aufgehört zu bluten. Der Druckverband hatte den größten Teil gestillt, der Zauber hatte den Rest erledigt.

Schnell band er noch eine Art Bandage um ihren Körper, doch er wusste, dass sie bald von einem Medimagier behandelt werden musste – andernfalls würde sie nicht überleben.

Immer wieder glitt sein Blick hektisch zu der kämpfenden Masse, doch die Regentin schien die Horde mittlerweile ganz gut im Griff zu haben. Er wusste nicht warum, aber die Höllenwesen wurden mehr und mehr von den Mitgliedern der KRÄHE zusammengedrängt, alle in die Mitte des Raumes hinein.

Und auch wenn die Höllenwesen zahlenmäßig überlegen waren, so fehlte ihnen die nötige Intelligenz, um das Vorhaben der Regentin zu durchschauen. Sie hatte etwas vor, doch was, wusste der Tränkemeister nicht.

Auch wenn das Geschehen ihn bannte, so wandte er sich dennoch wieder Hermine zu. Mittlerweile lag sie wieder mit geschlossenen Augen neben ihm, die eine Hand in die andere verkrampft.

Sie hatte schmerzen, große Schmerzen, dass konnte er an ihren gequälten Gesichtsausdruck erkennen. Aber dennoch gab die Gryffindor keinen Laut von sich. Er wusste nicht, ob er das bewundern oder für albern halten sollte. Typisch Gryffindor, ging es ihm nur durch den Kopf und ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich in ihm aus.

„Ryan." Hauchte Hermine schließlich nur. „Wie… wie geht es ihm."

Noch immer trat Blut aus ihrem Mund, wenn sie sprach, was Severus am meisten Sorge bereitete.

„Nicht reden." Meinte er nur. „Aber Ryan geht es gut. Er ist mit seiner Schwester in Sicherheit."

„Das… das ist gut." Würgte sie gerade noch so hervor.

„Hermine!" mahnte er sie nun schon etwas strenger.

Ein leichtes Funkeln trat in ihre müden Augen, was ihn wieder ein wenig besänftigte.

Doch die Gryffindor hatte ihren eigenen Kopf. Hermine wollte nicht aufhören zu reden, denn andernfalls drohte sie in eine Ohnmacht zu gleiten, aus der sie vielleicht nie wieder erwachen würde.

„Ich bin… so… müde."

Er sah sie an, musste hart schlucken. „Nicht einschlafen." Bat er sie nur. „Du darfst jetzt nicht einschlafen, hast du mich verstanden?"

Sie nickte ihm zwar zart zu, doch Severus sah, dass die Müdigkeit immer mehr Macht über ihren Körper gewann.

„So… müde…" nuschelte sie abermals und ihre Augen schlossen sich.

„Nein." Wisperte Severus nur. „Bleib bei mir." Bat er, schlug zart gegen ihre Wangen, um sie wieder zum aufwachen zu bewegen. Doch ihre Augen blieben verschlossen. Ein kalter Schauer ergriff seinen Körper und begann diesen heftig zu schütteln.

Doch er wollte sich nicht geschlagen geben. Abermals gab er Hermine eine Backpfeife. Dieses mal kräftiger und härter. Doch noch immer regte sie sich nicht.

„Hermine verdammt noch mal sieh mich an!" schrie er nun.

Und tatsächlich. Ihre Lider hoben sich abermals flatternd. „Ich… kann nicht." Flüsterte sie schwach.

„Doch du kannst." Meinte er scharf. „Und du wirst, sonst gibt es ein Leben lang Strafarbeiten bei mir."

Ein zartes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus. „Damit… kann… kann ich leben." Gab sie leise zurück.

„Ich aber nicht." Erwiderte er. Und diese Mal mit einem Ernst in der Stimme, der Hermine die Sprache verschlug.

Mit braunen Augen sah sie ihn fragend an. Sie wollte ergründen, was er mit diesen Worten gemeint hatte, doch sie war zu müde, zu verwirrt, um die Bedeutung aus seinen Augen lesen zu können.

„Kämpfe Hermine." Forderte er, als er bemerkte, dass ihre Augen abermals sich zu schließen drohten. „Du bist eine Löwin, also kämpfe!"

Ihre Augen blieben offen, doch die Schwere ihrer Lider drohte, sie wieder zu schließen. Severus wusste sich in diesem Augenblick nicht mehr anders zu helfen, als sich über die Gryffindor zu beugen, ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen sanft zu erfassen und sie tief anzusehen.

Er wusste nicht, warum er das tat, aber er hoffte, dass er in seinen Blick solch eine Intensität hineinlegen konnte, dass Hermine keine Chance mehr hatte, sich von ihm zu lösen. Und tatsächlich. Verwundert blickten ihre rehbraunen Augen ihn an. Lange und intensiv.

„Deine Augen." wisperte sie ihm heiser entgegen. „Sie… sie können so… so sanft sein."

Stumm erwiderte er ihren Blick, auch wenn gerade eine seltsame Unruhe von ihm Besitz ergriff.

„Sie… sie sind wunderschön." Ihre Stimme war zart gewesen. So zart, dass es ihn durch Mark und Bein ging. Noch immer dicht über sie gebeugt, blickte er Hermine an und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass er in ihren mandelförmigen Augen versank.

Er sah plötzlich nur noch dieses sanfte Braun, diese bannenden Tiefen, in denen er eingetaucht war. Er fühlte eine Wärme, die von diesen Augen auszugehen schien und die sich nun über seinen gesamten Körper verteilte.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Atem schneller geworden war und er versuche nicht darüber nachzudenken, ob das jetzt gut oder schlecht war. Ihre Augen hatten plötzlich einen aufgewühlten Glanz angenommen. Es lag etwas Gehetztes, etwas Unruhiges in ihnen. Hatte es etwas mit ihm zu tun? Vielleicht hielt sie seine Nähe nicht aus.

Doch auch wenn dieser Gedanke ihn beiahe quälte, konnte er sich keinen Zenitmeter von ihr entfernen. Er war gefangen in diesem Blick, der im Moment beide am Leben zu halten schien.

Erst ein laut geschrieenes _Avada Kedavra_ trennte diesen Blickkontakt. Severus wandte sich um und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die Regentin den mächtigen Avada Kedavra auf die zusammengedrängte Schar der Höllenwesen schleuderte.

Ein gewaltiger Teppich aus grünem Licht umhüllte die Kreaturen und schickte einen nach den anderen in die Hölle zurück. Es war totenstill geworden, als der gebündelte Todesfluch sein grausames Werk verrichtet hatte.

Kraftlos sank die Regentin zu Boden. Sie hatte zu viel Magie abgeben müssen. Der Avada Kedavra hatte sie stark geschwächt.

Besorgt blickte er die Regentin an und alles in ihm schrie, zu ihr zu rennen und sie in die Arme zu nehmen. Doch sein Anstand ließ ihn bei Hermine bleiben. Er hatte sie heute schon einmal im Stich gelassen. Noch einmal konnte er das nicht verantworten.

Und so wandte er sich wieder Hermine zu. Doch er erschrak. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, sein Magen drohte zu rebellieren, eine eisige Faust schien immer und immer wieder brutal auf ihn einzuschlagen. Hermine hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Ihr Körper lag bewegungslos neben ihm. Ihr Brustkorb hob sich nicht mehr.

Fassungslosigkeit machte sich in Severus breit, als er realisierte, dass sie stumm und heimlich den Kampf um ihr Leben aufgegeben und verloren hatte.


	34. Ich lass dich nicht fallen

**34. Ich lass dich nicht fallen **

Severus hatte die Ellbogen auf den Knien abgestützt und bedeckte seinen Mund gedankenverloren mit seiner Hand. Seine dunklen müden Augen fixierten einen einzigen Punkt, der irgendwo an der Wand lag, die ihm gegenüberstand.

Sein Herz trommelte penetrant aber gleichmäßig gegen seine Brust. Nicht schneller als sonst, aber dennoch härter. Er versuchte seine Gedanken ruhig zu halten. Eigentlich versuchte er überhaupt nicht nachzudenken, denn dann würde er wahrscheinlich seinen Verstand verlieren.

Plötzlich traten zwei Beine, in weißen Hosen gekleidet, in sein Blickfeld. Severus blickte nach oben und sah direkt in das Gesicht eines jungen Heilers, der auf Hogwarts´ Krankenstation nun versuchte, die schwer verletzten zu versorgen. Er hatte stahlblaue Augen, eine kleine Stupsnase und dunkle verwuschelte Haare. Sein Teint wirkte gesund und wurde von einigen Sommersprossen geziert.

Der junge Mann, der nicht älter als 30 sein konnte, blickte Severus freundlich, beinahe schelmisch an, was für einen Heiler doch mehr als ungewohnt war.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte der Tränkemeister auch sogleich mit tiefer Stimme.

„Wen von beiden meinen Sie?" hakte der Heiler nach und sah ihn dabei mit einem breiten Grinsen an.

Na der hatte vielleicht Humor, dachte Severus nur aufgebracht. Mit diesen Gedanken erhob er sich und trat bedrohlich nahe an den Heiler heran, der nun ein gutes Stück kleiner war als Severus.

„Es ist doch ein und dieselbe Person, nicht war?" raunte er dem Medimagier entgegen. „Also wäre ich erfreut, wenn sie mich über den Zustand BEIDER informieren würden."

„Schon gut." Murmelte der Heiler etwas pikiert. „Der Regentin geht es soweit gut. Sie ist noch sehr schwach, aber ihr Zustand ist stabil."

Eine gigantische Welle der Erleichterung breitete sich im Tränkemeister aus. Er nickte dem Medimagier nur stumm zu und bedeutete diesen somit, weiter zu sprechen.

„Was Miss Granger angeht, sieht es leider nicht so gut aus. Sie hat viel Blut verloren. Selbst mithilfe des stärksten Zaubers lässt sich ihre Blutarmut kaum kompensieren."

„Was soll das bedeuten?" hakte Severus mit einem flauen Gefühl in der Magengegend nach.

Ernst blickte der Medimagier ihn an. So ernst, dass es Severus das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Mehrere Sekunden lang. Sekunden, die Severus wie Stunden vorkamen.

„Ihre Chancen stehen schlecht Sir." Erklärte der Heiler mit ruhiger Stimme. „Wahrscheinlich wird sie die nächste Nacht nicht überleben."

Ein dicker, ekliger Kloß bildete sich in Severus´ Hals, der sich nicht hinunterschlucken ließ. Er versuchte zu schlucken, doch es passierte nichts. Stattdessen zog sich seine Kehle immer schmerzhafter zusammen.

„Es tut mir Leid Sir. Ich habe alles in meiner Macht stehende getan. Jetzt können wir nur noch hoffen." Mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln ließ der Medimagier Severus alleine, um sich den anderen Patienten zu widmen.

Abermals sackte Severus auf den Stuhl zusammen. Fahrig strich er sich über das lange schwarze Haar. Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen, doch sein Körper schien nicht im Geringsten daran zu denken.

Adrenalin wurde durch seine Adern gepumpt, vermischte sich mit Angst und Schuldgefühlen. Severus Snape fühlte sich verdammt schuldig. Denn er war der Grund, warum Hermine nun um ihr Leben kämpfte.

Doch er hatte sich entscheiden müssen. Und sein Herz sagte ihm auch jetzt noch, dass er sich richtig entschieden hatte. Auch wenn er wusste, dass sein Bemühen um sonst gewesen war, wenn Hermine nun den Kampf um ihr Leben verlor.

Abermals traten die weißen Hosen des Medimagiers in sein Blickfeld. Wieder hob der Tränkemeister seinen Blick und abermals blickte er in das freundliche Gesicht des jungen Mannes.

„Die Regentin wünscht, Sie zu sehen." sprach er nur und bedeutete Severus anschließend ihm zu folgen.

Der Tränkemeister wurde durch die gesamte Krankenstation geführt, vorbei an zahlreichen Betten, die mit schwer verletzten Zauberern belegt waren. Kein einziges Bett war mehr frei. Die Krankenstation war heillos überfüllt. Einige Patienten, deren Verletzungen nicht mehr lebensbedrohlich waren, mussten sogar mit den Boden vorlieb nehmen, auf dem lediglich provisorische Matratzen ausgebreitet wurden waren.

Am Ende der Krankenstation waren sie schließlich an einem Krankenlager angelangt, was sich nicht wesentlich von den anderen unterschied, aber dennoch größer war. Der Heiler nickte Severus zu und schob den weißen Stoff beiseite, mit dem die Krankenstätte behangen war.

Severus merkte, wie er nervöser wurde, wie sein Herz nun wirklich wild gegen seine Brust trommelte und ein angenehmes Kribbeln durch seinen Körper jagte. Vorsichtig und den Atem anhaltend, trat er in das Krankenlager.

Die Regentin saß in dem Bett und erwartete ihn bereits mit einem schwachen Lächeln auf den zarten Zügen.

„Severus" hauche sie nur und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, die er auch sofort ergriff. Eine Wärme, die er zuvor noch nie in seinem Leben empfunden hatte, durchströmte ihn. Er umschloss ihre Hand noch etwas fester, jedoch darauf bedacht, ihr nicht wehzutun.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er in einem seltsam verzerrten Ton, den er so nicht von sich kannte. Doch langsam wunderte ihn gar nichts mehr. Vorsichtig ließ er sich von ihr auf das Bett ziehen. Er setzte sich neben die Frau, die ihren Körper nun vorsichtig gegen seinen lehnte.

„Ich fühle mich noch ein wenig schwach. Aber es geht schon."

„Du hast dich mit dem Zauber verausgabt." Meinte Severus mit einem leicht tadelnden Unterton. Er hieß es nicht für gut, dass die Regentin abermals all ihre Magie gebündelt hatte. Der Fluch hat ihr viel Kraft abverlangt. Kraft, die sie vielleicht noch brauchen würde.

„Es war die einzige Möglichkeit." Gab sie ruhig zurück und verstärkte dabei den Druck um seine Hand.

Severus hätte am liebsten widersprochen, doch leider musste auch er einsehen, dass dies der letzte Ausweg gewesen war.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte sie schließlich nach und sein Blick drehte sich fragend zu der Regentin.

„Ich habe nur einen Kratzer an der Schulter." Gab er etwas nüchtern zurück.

„Das habe ich nicht gemeint." Erwiderte sie mit sanftem Ton in der Stimme.

Severus schloss für mehrere Sekunden seine Augen. Anscheinend konnte diese Frau seine Gedanken und Gefühle lesen. Und wenn er ehrlich sein sollte, gefiel ihm das nicht im Geringsten.

Er seufzte leise auf und richtete seine schwarzen Augen wieder auf die Regentin. „Was glaubst du wohl, wie es mir geht?"

Er merkte, wie sich nun auch ihre zweite Hand sanft über seine legte. Ihr Blick lag besorgt auf ihm. „Bitte mach dir keine Vorwürfe Severus." Flüsterte sie ihm entgegen. „Du hattest nur eine Wahl."

„Ich weiß." Raunte er. „Ich habe mich für Ryan entschieden und ich würde es wieder tun. Aber dennoch…" Er brach ab, befreite sich aus ihren sanften Händen und erhob sich. Fahrig wischte er sich über sein Gesicht, den Blick starr geradeaus gerichtet.

„Sie hat das nicht verdient." Meinte er plötzlich und drehte sich dabei zu der Regentin um. Sein Blick lag traurig aber dennoch starr auf ihrem.

„Sie… sie kann manchmal eine riesige Nervensäge sein." Fuhr er mit dunkler Stimme fort. „Aber… aber sie ist ein guter Mensch. Sie hat das nicht verdient."

Zart nickte die Regentin Severus zu, doch sie blieb stumm.

„Ich werde es mir nie verzeihen können, wenn sie… stirbt." Bei dem letzten Wort musste er hart schlucken. Er hatte es beinahe hervorwürgen müssen, denn es wollte ihm nicht so recht über die Lippen kommen.

„Sie ist stark Severus." Meinte die Regentin sanft. „Ich bin stark."

Sein Blick glitt wieder zu der Frau, die ihn in diesen Moment so sehnsüchtig anblickte, dass es ihm beinahe die Sprache verschlug. „Ich weiß." Flüsterte er nur und ließ es nun zu, sich in ihrem tiefen Blick zu verlieren.

*****

Es war mitten in der Nacht. Die Dunkelheit hatte das Schloss schon lange gewaltsam in Besitz genommen. Es herrschte eine beängstigende Ruhe auf Hogwarts. Eine Ruhe, die dem Totenreich nahe kam.

All die Leichen waren tagsüber weggeräumt wurden. Aber dennoch hing ihr Geruch, ihre tote Aura noch immer in den Gängen des Schlosses.

Die, die überlebt hatten, schliefen tief und fest. Die Kranken ruhten ebenfalls und versuchten sich, von ihren Verletzungen zu erholen.

Doch eine Person konnte keinen Schlaf finden. Er hatte es versucht, sich mehrere Stunden lang im Bett hin und her gewälzt. Aber er hatte keine Ruhe gefunden. _Wahrscheinlich wird sie die nächste Nacht nicht überleben._

Immer und immer wieder waren ihm diese Worte durch den Kopf gegangen. Sie hatten ihn nicht mehr losgelassen, ihn gepeinigt, gefoltert. Er konnte nicht einfach ruhig im Bett liegen, während seine Schülerin gegen den Tod kämpfte.

Und so war Severus Snape die einzige Person, die sich kurz nach Mitternacht durch die Gänge von Hogwarts bewegt hatte und nun seinen Platz in der Krankenstation eingenommen hat.

Bereits seit einiger Zeit verharrte er an der Seite seiner Schülerin. Sie sah grausam aus. So wie er die junge Frau noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Ihr Gesicht war weiß. Es trug bereits die Blässe der Toten. Ihre Augen waren von tiefschwarzen Schatten umrahmt, die Lider lagen ruhig aufeinander, bewegten sich keinen Millimeter.

Der Heiler hatte, was die äußeren Blessuren anbelangte, ganze Arbeit geleistet. Wenn Hermine nicht so furchtbar blass gewesen wäre, hätte er geglaubt, dass sie nur ruhig schlief. Doch so konnte Severus erahnen, welcher Todeskampf gerade in ihrem Körper stattfand.

Mit einem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck saß er auf einem Stuhl, den er sich an das Krankenbett herangezogen hatte. Sein Blick war auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet, in der Hoffnung irgendein Lebenszeichen von ihr zu erhalten. Doch die Gryffindor regte sich nicht.

Er hasste es. Es peinigte ihn, dass er nichts tun konnte, dass er nur hier sitzen und warten konnte. Hermine war nun für sich selbst verantwortlich. Allein ihre Stärke konnte sie nun noch retten.

Noch immer blickte er sie an. Und plötzlich überwältigte ihn ein Gefühl der Dankbarkeit für diese junge Frau, das er kaum bewältigen konnte. Er wusste nicht, wo das Gefühl auf einmal herkam, aber es überrollte ihn wie eine gewaltige Lawine.

Mit einem Mal wurde ihm wieder bewusst, was diese Gryffindor schon alles für ihn getan hatte, auch wenn ihr und vor allem ihm das nie aufgefallen war. Sie hatte immer hinter ihm gestanden. Wie oft hatte sie die Möglichkeit gehabt, zu Albus zu gehen, um ihm Dinge zu offenbaren, die ihn zweifelsfrei seinen Job gekostet hätten. Doch sie hatte es nie getan.

Eine riesige Welle angefüllt mit tiefster Wärme durchströmte seinen Körper bei den Gedanken daran, dass sie ihm mehr oder weniger die Entscheidung abgenommen hatte. Sie hatte sich selbst geopfert, nur um Ryan zu retten.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, erfasste er ihre Hand. Sie war eiskalt, aber er störte sich nicht daran.

„Wage es ja nicht, einfach so aufzugeben." Flüsterte er ihr zu. „Hast du mich verstanden?"

Er hielt inne, lauschte seinen eigenen Atem, der unregelmäßig von ihm ausgestoßen wurde. Doch schließlich spürte er erneut den Drang etwas zu sagen – ob sie es nun hören konnte oder nicht – denn in gewisser Weise beruhigten ihn seine eigenen Worte selbst ein wenig.

„Du hast dich noch nie unterkriegen lassen. Du hast immer gekämpft, hast sogar diesen scheußlichen Basilisken überlebt. Da wird dir so ein bisschen Blutarmut doch nichts anhaben können."

Er lächelte bitter auf, seine Augen schlossen sich für einen Augenblick. „Wenn du jetzt aufgibst, dann werde ich dir so viele Flüche ins Totenreich schicken, dass du dir wünschst, nie aufgegeben zu haben."

Stumm lag seine Schülerin bewegungslos vor ihm. Seine Worte hallten einfach in die Stille hinein und wurden von ihr verschluckt.

„Hermine" hauchte er nur „Lass mich nicht allein."

Er schloss seine Augen und hoffte, betete. Er wollte sie nicht verlieren. Schnell schlug er seine Augen wieder auf, als ihm etwas bewusst wurde, was sowohl ungeheuerlich als auch… schön war.

Severus war davon überzeugt gewesen, dass er die letzten Worte nur gesagt hatte, um die Regentin nicht zu verlieren. Doch sein Herz sagte ihm schließlich, dass dies nicht der einzige Grund war.

Er hatte sich in den letzten Monaten irgendwie an sie gewöhnt. Sie war immer um ihn herum gewesen. Und auch wenn sie sich eigentlich nur gestritten und erniedrigt hatten, so musste er dennoch zugeben, dass er es im Nachhinein nicht missen wollte.

*****

„Sir, wachen Sie auf." Hallte es von weit her. Severus konnte nicht lokalisieren, wo diese Stimme herkam, aber dennoch schien sein Bewusstsein dieser Stimme folgen zu wollen.

„Sir" hörte er erneut diese Stimme. Rief sie nach ihm? Oder war es nur ein Traum?

Ein leichtes Ruckeln ging durch seinen Körper, dann wurde es heftiger und sofort schrak Severus auf. Das erste, was er realisieren konnte, war weiß. Jede Menge weiß. Wo war er? Sah so der Himmel aus?

Sein Verstand verpönte ihn sogleich für diesen absurden Gedanken. Natürlich war er nicht im Himmel sondern noch immer auf der Krankenstation. Er blickte sich um und entdeckte schließlich den jungen Heiler, der ihn mit großen freundlichen Augen anblickte und seine Hand, mit der er Severus wachgerüttelt hatte, sofort wegzog.

„Waren Sie die ganze Nacht hier?" fragte er schließlich.

Severus konnte sich nicht helfen, aber da war so ein Unterton in seiner Stimme, die ihm gar nicht gefiel. Doch was dem Tränkemeister noch weniger gefiel war, dass er tatsächlich die gesamte Nacht hier bei seiner Schülerin verbracht hatte. Er war tatsächlich irgendwann eingeschlafen.

„Wie geht es ihr?" fragte Severus, ohne auf die Frage des Heilers einzugehen.

Der Medimagier sah den Tränkemeister noch einige Augenblicke etwas seltsam an, doch schließlich beantwortete er ihm seine Frage.

„Sie hat die Nacht ohne weitere Komplikationen überstanden. Sie scheinen eine beruhigende Wirkung auf sie zu haben." Meinte er mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht.

Severus fand das überhaupt nicht lustig. Was glaubte diese Person wer sie war?! „Ich würde es begrüßen, wenn wir auf der medizinischen Ebene bleiben könnten."

„Natürlich" erwiderte der Heiler, jedoch machte er nicht wirklich den Eindruck, dass er Severus´ Worte ernst nahm. „Ihren Zustand würde ich noch immer als kritisch bezeichnen, aber er ist stabiler als am Vortag."

Eine Welle der Erleichterung machte sich in dem Tränkemeister breit.

„Vielleicht sollten sie auch weiterhin bei ihr bleiben. Ihre Nähe scheint ihr gut zu tun." Meinte der Medimagier nur und war verschwunden, bevor Severus noch irgendetwas dazu sagen konnte.


	35. Zwischen zwei Stühlen

**35. Zwischen zwei Stühlen **

Es sollten noch mehrere Tage vergehen, bis sich der Zustand Hermines änderte. Es waren Tage des Wartens, Tage des Marterns. Für Severus waren sie eine Qual gewesen. Die Schuldgefühle nahmen Tag für Tag zu. Jeden Morgen, wenn er nach seiner Schülerin geschaut und sich an ihrem Zustand nichts verändert hatte, wuchs die Schuld in ihm.

Da half auch die Unterstützung der Regentin wenig, die bereits wieder von der Krankenstation entlassen worden war und Severus nun zur Seite stand.

Doch auch der Zustand der Regentin war alles andere als stabil. Sie war noch immer sehr schwach und Severus musste mit großer Sorge zusehen, wie sie von Tag zu Tag schwächer wurde. Zu Beginn hatte er ihre Kraftlosigkeit auf Hermines körperliche Schwäche geschoben, die, aufgrund ihrer Verbindung, sich auch auf die Regentin übertrug.

Doch immer mehr wurde Severus bewusst, dass die Zeit der Regentin ablief. Zu viel ihrer Kräfte hatte sie im letzten Kampf einbüßen müssen. Und so war er dazu verdammt, sich nicht nur um seine Schülerin sondern auch um die Frau, in die er sich so verliebt hatte, zu sorgen.

Er hatte versucht, in den letzten Tagen so viel Zeit wie möglich mit der Regentin zu verbringen, doch die Schuld, die er fühlte, zog ihn immer wieder zu Hermine hin. Stundenlang verharrte er an ihrem Bett, erzählte ihr irgendwas oder las ihr sogar etwas vor.

Doch ihr Zustand blieb _stabil_, wie es der Medimagier so schön ausdrückte. Er wurde nicht schlechter, aber leider auch nicht besser. Oft saß Severus auch einfach nur an ihrer Seite und verfiel in eigene Gedanken.

Nicht zum ersten Mal hatte er sich gefragt, wie lange sie eigentlich schon hier waren. Waren es Wochen oder gar Monate? Er konnte es beim besten Willen nicht sagen. Das Zeitgefühl hatte er in dieser Zeit völlig verloren.

Severus fragte sich, was Albus bereits alles veranstaltet hatte, um Hermine und ihn zu finden. Ob er bereits aufgegeben hatte oder noch immer nach ihnen suchte? Auch Potter würde wohl alle Hebel in Bewegung setzen, um Hermine wieder zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war Potter sowieso davon überzeugt, dass der böse Tränkemeister die arme Gryffindor entführt hatte.

Er konnte das zornige Gesicht des Jungen direkt vor sich sehen, wie es ihn mit Hass in den grünen Augen anblickte. Er hatte es niemanden gesagt, genau genommen hatte er es sich bis jetzt noch nicht einmal selbst eingestanden. Aber wenn Potter ihn stets mit solch einer Abscheu in diesen so vertrauten Augen anblickte, durchzog ein Gefühl seinen Magen, welches er nie wieder hatte fühlen wollen.

Es war derselbe Blick, den Lily ihn hatte zukommen lassen, als er sie in aller Öffentlichkeit als _Schlammblut_ beschimpft hatte. Diesen Blick würde er sein Leben lang nicht vergessen. Und Harry Potter erinnerte ihn immer wieder aufs Neue an diesen verhängnisvollen Moment, der alles verändert hatte, in den er Lily an James Potter verloren hatte.

Müde strich er sich über die Augen. Er wollte daran nicht mehr denken. Um sich abzulenken, schaute er auf Hermine, die seit Tagen unverändert in diesem Bett lag. Neue Sorgen stiegen in ihm hoch, die ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen.

Es hatte keinen Zweck, er musste weg von hier. Er musste versuchen, ein wenig Schlaf oder Ruhe zu finden, andernfalls würden ihn seine Gedanken in den Wahnsinn treiben. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die junge Frau erhob sich der Tränkemeister und verließ die Krankenstation.

Er begab sich geradewegs in seine Räume, legte sich hin und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Und tatsächlich. Die Erschöpfung forderte schließlich ihren Tribut. Nur ein paar Minuten später war Severus eingeschlafen – tief und fest.

Als er wieder erwachte, war er zuerst verwirrt. Er blickte aus dem Fenster und es war noch immer hell. Er hatte sich gegen Mittag hingelegt und eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er ziemlich lange geschlafen hatte.

Doch offenbar hatte sein Körper nicht mehr länger schlafen wollen, obwohl er es so dringend brauchte. Müde glitt sein Blick zu der großen Uhr, die an der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing. Sein Blick legte sich beinahe träge auf die Uhrzeiger, die 11.45 Uhr anzeigten.

Er gähnte genüsslich und streckte sich ausgedehnt, doch plötzlich verharrte Severus in seiner Bewegung. Erneut glitt sein Blick zu der Uhr. Es war noch immer 11.45 Uhr. Seine Augen verweilten mehrere Sekunden auf die beiden Zeiger, doch die Uhrzeit blieb.

Von dieser Uhrzeit nun völlig erschlagen, sackte der Tränkemeister in sich zusammen. Er strich sich übers Gesicht. Das konnte nicht sein, dachte er nur. Er hatte doch nicht wirklich beinahe 24 Stunden durchgeschlafen.

Doch auch ein weiterer Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm nichts anderes. Er hatte durchgeschlafen, einen ganzen Tag lang. Sein Körper musste wirklich mehr als erschöpft gewesen sein. Aber nun sollte er auch wieder fit sein, befand der Tränkemeister und erhob sich aus dem Bett.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass er noch in voller Montur war. Er trug noch seinen Gehrock und sogar den großen schwarzen Umhang. Severus´ Blick verfinsterte sich. Er hasste es, in Kleidung zu schlafen, vor allem in dieser.

Nun mehr als schlecht gelaunt, wollte er sich wenigstens eine erfrischende Dusche genehmigen, doch plötzlich fiel sein Blick auf ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Pergament. Er war sich sicher, dass das gestern noch nicht hier gelegen hatte. Mit einer fließenden Bewegung seiner Hand erfasste er das Stück Papier und entfaltete es. Darin stand nur ein einziger Satz. Doch dieser Satz sollte ihn geradezu in eine Hochstimmung versetzen.

_Hermine ist wieder erwacht._

Die Dusche nun völlig vergessend, schmiss er den Zettel zurück auf den kleinen Nachttisch, richtete schnell seinen Umhang und floh dann förmlich aus seinem Zimmer. Noch nie hatte man Severus Snape so schnell durch die Gänge von Hogwarts jagen sehen. In Rekordzeit hatte er die Krankenstation erreicht.

Er stob die Flügeltür beiseite und rannte direkt in die Arme der Regentin.

„Ich sehe, du hast meine Nachricht gelesen." Meinte sie schmunzelnd.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?" fragte er auch sogleich etwas gereizt. Es passte ihn überhaupt nicht, dass man ihn hatte schlafen lassen. Immerhin war Hermine seine Schülerin und er hätte ein Recht darauf gehabt, es als erster zu erfahren.

„Auch du brauchtest irgendwann mal wieder Schlaf." Erwiderte die Regentin mit gewohnt ruhigem Ton in der lieblichen Stimme. „Außerdem brauchte auch sie etwas Ruhe, um sich ein wenig erholen zu können."

„Wie geht es ihr jetzt?" fragte Severus nach, noch immer ein wenig gereizt.

„Warum fragst du sie nicht selbst? Sie wartet schon auf dich." Mit einem strahlenden Lächeln blickte sie Severus ein letztes Mal an, bevor sie die Krankenstation verließ.

Etwas verdutzt verharrte er einige Momente an diesem Ort. Sie wartete auf ihn? Warum?

Noch etwas müde, aber sonst schon wieder bei Kräften lag Hermine im Krankenbett. Ununterbrochen blickte sie die weiße Wand an, ab und zu schwenkte ihr Blick auch zu den weißen Vorhängen, die um ihre Krankenstätte hingen. Doch nichts passierte.

Sie war nervös und sie wusste nicht warum. Das hieß, sie wusste warum, doch den Grund dafür konnte sie nicht ergründen. Sie wartete auf ihn, auf ihren Lehrer. Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass er sie besuchen würde, doch bis jetzt hatte er sich nicht blicken lassen.

Die Regentin hatte ihr erzählt, dass er sich seit Tagen wieder etwas Ruhe gönnte. Doch warum jetzt? Gerade jetzt, wo sie ihn brauchte. Kurz stutzte Hermine über ihre eigenen Gedanken. Seit wann brauchte sie IHN? Und seit wann wünschte sie sich, in seiner Nähe zu sein?

Hermine schloss ihre Augen und versuchte in sich hineinzuhorchen. Und das Erste was ihr in den Sinn kam, waren seine Umarmung, seine Berührungen und dieser intensive Blick, den er ihr hatte zukommen lassen, als er sich während des Kampfes um sie gekümmert hatte.

Ein leichtes Kribbeln durchzog ihren Körper, als sie daran dachte. Für einen Moment fragte sie sich, ob diese Gefühle tatsächlich nur etwas mit dieser Zeit zu tun hatten. Sie wirkten so echt, so intensiv. Doch Hermine verdrängte diesen Gedanken schnell wieder. Sie wollte darüber nicht nachdenken, nicht jetzt.

Sie hatte diesen Gedanken gerade zu Ende gedacht, als sich der Stoff um ihre Stätte teilte und der Tränkemeister herein trat.

Augenblicklich sprang ihr Herz in ihrem Brustkorb auf und ab. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Sie freute sich wirklich, ihn zu sehen.

„Wie geht es Ihnen Miss Granger?"

Sofort hörte ihr Herz auf zu hüpfen. Doch verbissen versuchte sie ihre Enttäuschung über diese distanzierte Begrüßung zu überspielen.

„Waren wir nicht schon beim Du angelangt?" fragte sie ihn vorsichtig und blickte ihn dabei mit ihren sanften braunen Augen beinahe ängstlich an.

Und eben dieser Blick war es, der Severus, entgegen seinen Willen, leicht schmunzeln ließ. „Ich hatte gehofft, du hast es in deinem Delirium vergessen." Erwiderte er nur in gewohnt nüchterner Weise.

Erleichterung machte sich in der Gryffindor breit. Er hatte sie nicht von sich gestoßen.

Vorsichtig erwiderte sie das zarte Lachen. „Ich vergesse nie etwas, dass müsstest du mittlerweile wissen."

Überrascht über ihre bereits wiedererlangte Keckheit, hob er seine Brauen an. „Ich sehe, dir geht es wieder gut." Raunte er ihr mit tiefer Stimme entgegen, die ein seichtes Prickeln auf der Haut der jungen Frau hinterließ.

„Mal abgesehen von leichten Schmerzen geht es mir wieder besser."

Ihre Worte ließen Severus mit einem Mal wieder ernst werden. Er zog sich einen Stuhl zu ihrem Bett heran und nahm mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen Platz.

Hermine hatte den Gemütsumschwung wohl bemerkt. Sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen, die nun wieder verschlossener wirkten, als noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Und die junge Frau hatte auch eine Ahnung, warum Severus mit einem Mal so ruhig geworden war.

Stumm saß er auf dem Stuhl. Die Hände ineinander gefaltet und im Schoß gebettet, die dunklen Augen starr zu Boden gerichtet. Er schien nachzudenken, tief in seinen Gedanken gefangen zu sein und Hermine vermochte ihn nicht, aus seinen Gedanken zu reißen.

Ihr Blick war auf ihn gerichtet. Tiefgründig und geduldig.

„Es tut mir leid." Hörte sie seine sonore Stimme die aufgekommene Ruhe durchbrechen.

Langsam hob er seinen Blick und versenkte ihn vorsichtig in ihren. Sie musste hart schlucken, als sie zum ersten Mal wirklich Einblick in seine Gefühlswelt bekam. Zum ersten Mal konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen. Und was sie sah, war Reue, Scham und eine ungeheure Schuld.

*****

Es sollten weitere drei Tage vergehen, bis Hermine aus der Krankenstation entlassen wurde. Es waren drei Tage gewesen, an denen Severus versucht hatte, den Spagat zwischen seinen Herzen und seiner Verantwortung hinzubekommen.

So oft es ging, war er bei der Regentin. Doch ihr Zustand wollte sich nicht verbessern. Sie war müde, schlief viel und schickte Severus oft weg, um allein zu sein, wie sie sagte. Severus erfüllte ihr diesen Wunsch, aber dennoch war ihm nicht wohl zumute, wenn er sie jedes Mal alleine zurückließ.

Hermine hingegen erstrahlte wieder in ihrer blühendsten Pracht. Ihr Körper hatte sich gut von den Angriffen erholt und auch ihre Seele schien keine Narben davongetragen zu haben. Dass Severus daran einen großen Teil mitgewirkt hatte, konnte er nicht erahnen.

Was er auch nicht wissen konnte, waren die zarten Gefühle, die in Hermine für ihn aufgekeimt waren. Sie hatte mittlerweile aufgehört, sich dagegen zu wehren. Und ebenso hatte sie keine Kraft mehr, sich ständig einzureden, dass diese Gefühle nur in dieser Zeit existieren.

Sie kannte ihre Gefühlswelt und sie wusste ganz genau, wann ihre Emotionen real waren und wann nicht. Und leider hatte sie in den letzten Tagen, in denen Severus oft bei ihr gewesen war, bemerkt, dass da mehr war.

Jeden Morgen hatte sie in freudiger Erwartung in ihrem Bett gesessen und auf ihn gewartet. Stundenlang. Und als er schließlich tatsächlich kam, um sie zu besuchen, hatte sie sich so unsicher und verloren gefühlt, dass sie sich gewünscht hatte, er würde wieder gehen.

Doch er war nie gegangen. Im Gegenteil. Severus hatte sich viel Zeit genommen, um sich mit seiner Schülerin zu unterhalten. Es waren aufschlussreiche Gespräche gewesen, die weit über wissenschaftliche Themen hinausgingen.

Sie hatten angefangen, sich auf einer privaten, persönlichen Ebene zu unterhalten. Und es war ein seltsam gutes Gefühl, dies mit ihm zu tun.

Hermine hatte sich wohl in seiner Nähe gefühlt. Sie genoss seinen Geruch, den er verströmte und verlor sich ständig in seinen tiefen Augen. Es war grausam und wundervoll zugleich, so zu fühlen.

Severus hingegen bekam von den zarten Gefühlen seiner Schülerin nichts mit. Für ihn waren diese Gespräche zwar auch aufschlussreich und interessant, aber vor allem waren sie eine Ablenkung. Eine Ablenkung von seinen Sorgen.

Er kam an die Regentin kaum noch heran. Seit Tagen war sie nur noch in ihrem Zimmer, ließ lediglich ihre Kinder und den Medimagier zu sich. Selbst Severus wurde mittlerweile immer öfter abgewiesen.

Es tat weh, denn er wollte ihr helfen, ihr nahe sein und beistehen. Doch er konnte nicht – er durfte nicht. Und so suchte er die Ablenkung in Gesprächen mit seiner Schülerin, deren braune Augen ihn die Regentin aber nie ganz vergessen ließen.


	36. Der hohe Preis der Liebe

**36. Der hohe Preis der Liebe **

Mit klopfendem Herzen stand Severus vor der großen Holztür, die zu den Zimmern der Regentin führte. Wie lange er hier schon stand, wusste er nicht. Er wusste nur, dass er es nicht schaffte, einfach gegen diese Tür zu klopfen.

Da war eine innere Barriere in ihm. Eine Barriere aus Angst. Angst davor zurückgestoßen zu werden. Doch er wollte sie sehen, er musste sie sehen. Jede Faser seines Körpers sehnte sich nach dieser Frau. Seine Hände wollten sie spüren, seine Augen tief in ihren versinken, seine Lippen ihre schmecken.

Er hob seine Hand und mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck im Gesicht klopfte er gegen die schwere Tür. Mehrere Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts. Doch schließlich öffnete sich die Tür leise und ließ den Tränkemeister eintreten.

„Hallo Severus." Begrüßte ihn die Regentin mit leiser Stimme.

„Hallo." Erwiderte er nur und trat nun gänzlich in den Raum hinein.

Eine Welle der Erleichterung durchströmte Severus, als er sie erblickte. Denn sie sah gut aus. Ihre Wangen trugen heute einen rosigen Schimmer und ihre Augen waren nicht mehr von dunklen Schatten umrundet.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er dennoch. Und er konnte die Besorgnis aus seiner Stimme nicht verbannen.

Lange sah sie ihn mit glänzenden Augen an. In ihnen lag ein Blick, den er nicht kannte, den er nicht deuten konnte.

„Mir geht es gut." Antwortete sie ihm schließlich und kam auf ihn zu. Ihr langes weißes gewand, welches sie trug, schwebte hinter ihren grazilen Körper her und verlieh ihr abermals etwas Elfenartiges.

Dicht vor ihm hielt sie inne, die braunen Augen auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet. Und das so intensiv, dass er schlucken musste. Warum blickte sie ihn so an? Er hatte das Gefühl, dass sie in diesen Moment in seine Seele schauen konnte – und er war unfähig, irgendetwas dagegen zu tun.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du dir Sorgen um mich machst." Sprach sie schließlich mit milder, aber leiser Stimme.

„Ich mache mir aber Sorgen." Erwiderte er sofort. Er wunderte sich, warum ihm diese letzten Worte so schnell über die Lippen gekommen waren. Doch ihr weicher Blick, der ihn nun beinahe gerührt anstrahlte, verhinderte, dass er diesen Gedanken zu Ende führte.

Doch so schnell dieser warme Glanz eben in ihren sanften Augen erschienen war, so schnell erlosch er plötzlich. Ihre Augen trugen nun einen Ausdruck, der kaum zu beschreiben war. Es war irgendetwas zwischen tiefer Trauer und bitterer Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Das ist nicht richtig Severus." Meinte sie schließlich und wollte sich von ihm abwenden, doch er hielt sie auf, indem er ihre Hand erfasste.

„Was ist nicht richtig?" fragte er mit ruhiger dunkler Stimme, ihren Blick mit seinem gefangen haltend.

„Du bist nicht dazu bestimmt, dir Sorgen um mich zu machen."

Severus runzelte seine Stirn. Das konnte er nun wirklich nicht nachvollziehen, warum das so sein sollte. „Ist es nicht normal, dass man sich um die Menschen sorgt, die einem nahe stehen?" Seine Stimme war unsicher, als er diese Worte sprach.

Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er solch ein Gespräch geführt. Und warum er es ausgerechnet jetzt bei ihr tun musste, war ihm schleierhaft. Doch Severus wollte, dass sie wusste, was er fühlte.

„Severus." Hauchte sie nur und er hatte das Gefühl, dass dieses Gespräch ihr Kraft kostete. Viel zu viel Kraft. „Es ist nicht gut, was zwischen uns passiert ist." Sprach sie nun wieder mit gefasster Stimme weiter.

Sie sah ihn ernst an und löste sich aus der Verbindung ihrer Hände.

Severus hatte bemerkt, wie er sich nach ihren letzten Worten versteift hatte. Irgendwas lief hier gerade mächtig falsch. Doch er hatte nicht vor, so schnell aufzugeben. Lange hatte er nicht so etwas für eine Frau empfunden. Die Regentin hatte etwas in ihm wachgerüttelt, was lange tief in seinem Herzen verschollen gewesen war. Und er hatte nicht vor, dieses Gefühl, diese Verbindung, von welcher Art sie auch immer war, aufzugeben.

„Du kannst nicht leugnen, dass uns etwas… Wertvolles verbindet." Seine Augen suchten die ihrigen, doch die Regentin wich ihnen aus. „Ich… ich fühle etwas, was ich schon so lange nicht mehr gespürt habe. Du hast etwas in mir berührt, was…"

„Severus hör auf!" forderte die Regentin mit tiefen Augen und einer Ernsthaftigkeit in der Stimme, die ihn sofort innehalten ließ.

„Diese Gefühle bringen alles durcheinander." Fuhr sie nun traurig fort. „Du solltest diese Gefühle nicht für mich empfinden."

„Aber ich tue es nun mal!" Verteidigte sich der Tränkemeister nun mit lauterer Stimme.

Langsam schüttelte Hermines älteres Ich ihren Kopf. Die langen dunklen Haare wallten majestätisch auf und bildeten für einige Sekunden einen Teppich aus feinster Seide. „Ich habe euch hierher geholt, damit ihr die Chance auf eine bessere Zukunft habt."

Offen blickte sie ihn an und er konnte in ihren Augen, in ihrer Mimik lesen, wie ernst sie diese Worte meinte. „Ich hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du eine so starke Wirkung auf mich hast." Fuhr sie mit monotoner Stimme fort. „Ich hatte meine Liebe unterschätzt und so bin ich dir abermals verfallen."

Severus schluckte, als er ihre Worte vernahm.

„Doch es hat mich kaputt gemacht Severus." Sprach sie nach einer kurzen Pause weiter. „Ich kann das nicht mehr. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich dich nur ausnutze, denn ich liebe einen Mann, der tot ist. Und diese Gefühle auf dich zu übertragen, war falsch."

Beschämt senkte sie ihren Kopf nach unten, die Augen halbgeschlossen.

Lange blickte er sie an, ließ sich die Worte, die sie ihm eben offenbart hatte, durch den Kopf gehen. Doch ein wirklicher Sinn wollte sich dadurch auch nicht einstellen. Er verstand das Problem nicht. War er so begriffsstutzig?

„Du hast mich nicht ausgenutzt." Sprach er. Wahrscheinlich auch nur, um sich selbst davon zu überzeugen. Denn wenn er diese Tatsache an sich heranlassen würde, würde sie Narben hinterlassen. Tiefe, schmerzhafte Narben.

Abermals schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, doch sie blieb stumm.

„Hermine." Sprach er abermals. „Sieh mich an."

Die Regentin zögerte, doch schließlich hob sie tatsächlich ihren Kopf. Ihre Augen hatten einen glasigen Ausdruck angenommen. Er wusste, dass sie kurz davor war, zu weinen.

„Gib das nicht einfach auf." Hauchte er. Und er hoffte. Er wollte so sehr, dass sie an sie beide glaubte, dass sie ihnen eine Chance gab. Wie die aussehen sollte, wusste er selbst nicht. Aber das war egal. Hauptsache sie würde ihn nicht von sich stoßen.

Er sah sie an. Viele Sekunden lang. Sein Herz pochte ununterbrochen hart und unbarmherzig. Seine Hände wurden vor Aufregung nass.

„Ich kann nicht." Hauchte sie ihm schließlich zu. „Du bist nicht der Mann, den ich geheiratet habe."

„Ich versteh dein Problem nicht." Meinte Snape beinahe verzweifelt.

Kurz sah sie ihn an. Ihr Ausdruck wirkte gequält. „Du bist nicht der Mann, den ich liebe." Beantwortete sie schließlich seine Frage.

Ihre Worte waren nur ein Flüstern gewesen, aber dennoch rauschten sie wie ein gewaltiger Donnerschall durch Severus´ Ohren. In diesem Augenblick hatte die Regentin etwas in ihm zerstört. Etwas Großes und Kostbares. Etwas, das er lange wie einen Schatz in sich getragen hatte, aus Angst es würde zerstört werden.

Und nun war es passiert. Er hatte sich getraut, diesen Schatz hervorzuholen. Und nun hatte sie ihn zerstört. Mit ein paar Worten, mit einem verletzten Blick.

„Gut zu wissen." Murmelte er ihr nur entgegen und wandte sich von ihr ab. Er wollte gehen, weg von hier. Es hielt ihn nichts mehr bei dieser Frau. Mit großen Schritten eilte er aus dem Zimmer, ließ die Tür heftig hinter sich ins Schloss krachen.

Zurück blieb eine Frau, die drohte in sich zusammen zu brechen. Man konnte den Schmerz in ihren Augen sehen. Den Schmerz darüber, dass sie zum zweiten Mal den Mann hatte gehen lassen müssen, den sie liebte.

Doch Severus gehörte nicht in diese Zeit und vor allem gehörte er nicht zu ihr. Ihre Zeit war abgelaufen. Sie würde nicht mehr lange zu leben haben. Doch es blieb die Hoffnung. Die Hoffnung, dass Severus doch noch etwas in Hermine sehen würde, was auch ihr Mann vor mehr als 14 Jahren in ihr entdeckt hatte. Etwas Besonderes.

Und wenn dies passierte, dann würde sie ihren geliebten Severus wieder sehen. In naher oder ferner Zukunft. Das war ganz egal.

*****

Rasend vor Wut und Enttäuschung lief Severus in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Sein Körper zitterte vor Zorn und er hatte keine Ahnung wohin damit. Er raufte sich die Haare, bedeckte sein Gesicht mit den Händen, schleuderte einige Vasen gegen eine Wand. Doch diese unglaubliche tiefe Wut wollte nicht abklingen.

Wie konnte man auch nur so dumm sein? Blaffte er sich in seinen Gedanken selbst an. Wie hatte er glauben können, dass sich eine Frau tatsächlich in ihn verlieben könnte? Wie hatte er nur so furchtbar dumm sein können und ihr offenbaren können, was er für sie empfand.

Er hatte es bis jetzt nur ein einziges Mal in seinem Leben getan. Und auch dieses Geständnis hatte in einer unerfüllten Liebe geendet. Sollte sich das jetzt tatsächlich wiederholen? Sollte er all diese schlaflosen Nächte noch einmal durchmachen müssen?

Er schnaubte laut auf. Er dachte nicht daran. Diese Frau würde ihn nicht brechen. Schon einmal war sein Herz gebrochen wurden. Doch die Regentin würde das nicht schaffen. Nicht noch einmal!

Wütend fuhr er herum und fegte zahlreiche Bücher von einem kleinen Beistelltisch, die mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf den Boden aufschlugen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn erneut wild herumwirbeln. Mit abgrundtief schwarzen und wütenden Augen starrte er auf die Tür. Er wollte keinen Besuch, jetzt nicht.

Doch es klopfte erneut. Er stürmte zur Tür, riss diese auf und schrie die Person, die vor ihm stand, ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste an. „Was ist!"

Erschrocken über die heftige Reaktion ihres Lehrers fuhr Hermine einen Schritt zurück. „Entschuldige, ich… ich wollte dich nicht stören."

Er starrte Hermine an, hatte bereits die Worte _Das tust du aber!_ auf der Zunge, doch schließlich schluckte er diese hinunter. Stattdessen ging er zurück in seinen Raum, ließ die Tür aber offen, um der Gryffindor zu bedeuten, dass sie eintreten konnte. Langsam und noch etwas unsicher folgte sie ihm, schloss die Tür und stellte sich neben Severus.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach, auch wenn es offensichtlich war, dass nichts in Ordnung war.

Sein Gesicht schnellte zu ihr, seine dunklen Augen schienen sie umbringen zu wollen, so gefährlich blickte er sie an. „Alles bestens Miss Neunmalklug!"

Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie war schlichtweg sprachlos über seine neu aufgekeimte ruppige Art.

„Ich wäre Ihnen sehr verbunden, wenn Sie mir endlich mitteilen würden, was Sie von mir wollen. Denn Sie vergeuden meine kostbare Zeit." Donnerte er gnadenlos weiter.

Hermine musste schlucken. Ihr Herz zog sich zusammen. Er siezte sie wieder. Warum? Was war nur geschehen?

„Severus." Setzte sie an, doch sie wurde sogleich von seiner dunklen viel mächtigeren Stimme unterbrochen.

„Wagen Sie es noch einmal mich beim Vornamen zu nennen und Sie werden es bereuen!"

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, stiegen der jungen Frau Tränen in die Augen. Eine explosive Mischung aus Trauer, Verletztheit und einer plötzlichen Wut, die sein Verhalten in ihr geschürt hatte.

„Ich denke nicht daran, die Anrede zu wechseln, nur weil du aus einer Laune heraus darauf bestehst!" zischte sie nun zurück. Doch ein leichtes Zittern in der Stimme vermochte sie nicht zu unterdrücken.

Severus glaubte sich verhört zu haben. Was glaubte dieses Gör, wer sie war!? „Sie vergessen gerade, wen Sie vor sich haben." Raunte er ihr mit drohender Stimme entgegen, sodass Hermine ganz flau im Magen wurde.

„Ich habe gerade einen verbitterten Mann vor mir, der irgendwelche Probleme hat und sie an mir auslässt!"

„Ich lasse es an Ihnen aus, weil SIE mein Problem sind!" schrie er zurück, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, die Muskeln vor Aufregung zitternd.

Hermine hatte genug von diesem Spielchen. Es verletzte sie, er hieb unerbittlich wie ein Dolch immer und immer wieder auf ihr Herz ein. Sie konnte das nicht länger ertragen. „Verdammt noch mal, sag mir endlich, was ich getan habe Severus!" Sie schrie ihn an, aus größter Verzweiflung. Ihre Augen sahen ihn an, Tränen rannen ihr übers Gesicht.

Severus wusste in diesem Moment nicht, ob er hassen oder lieben sollte. Er war mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen überfordert. Diese glühende Wut drohte ihn zu vernichten. Er wollte sich von ihr befreien und er sah in diesem Augenblick nur eine Möglichkeit.

Blitzschnell erfasst er Hermine an den Schultern. Hart packte er zu, zog die junge Frau unsanft zu sich und blickte sie an. Mehrere Sekunden lang. Und das mit einer Intensität, die Hermine im höchsten Maße beunruhigte.

Dann merkte sie nur noch, wie er ihren Kopf packte, ihn zu sich zog und seine Lippen hart auf ihre presste, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Fassungslos weiteten sich ihre Augen.

Ihr Verstand schrie sie an, diesen Kuss sofort zu beenden. Hermines Körper versteifte sich, war kurz davor, Severus von sich zu stoßen, ihn anzuschreien, warum er ihr das antat.

Doch sie konnte nicht. Und auf eine gewisse Weise wollte sie das auch nicht. Und so hing sie beinahe verloren an seinen Lippen und ließ sich von Severus auf eine Weise küssen, die irgendwo zwischen prickelnder Erotik und grausamer Kälte lag.

Hermine erschauderte und erschrak zutiefst vor dem Gefühl, welches der Kuss in ihr auslöste. Sie hatte Angst. Panische Angst, wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Aber dennoch spürte sie eine gewaltige Hitze in sich aufsteigen, der sie nicht gewachsen war.

Sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine weich wurden. Sie drohten nachzugeben, sie zu Boden zu reißen. Ihr war heiß und kalt, sie zitterte. Und sie wusste nicht, ob vor Erregung oder Angst.

Sie spürte seine rauen Lippen auf ihren und die feuchte Spitze seiner Zunge, die ihren Mund mit einer atemberaubenden Intensität erkundete. Jeden Zentimeter ihres Mundes schien sie einzunehmen.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihre Lippen zu öffnen und ihm Einlass zu gewähren. Die Lust hatte die Kontrolle über ihren Körper übernommen und somit war sie verloren. In einem erbärmlichen Strudel aus purer Leidenschaft und kalter Angst.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, ließ sie sich von Severus unsanft auf das Bett werfen. Er presste seinen Körper gegen ihren, der nun schwer auf ihr lastete. Abermals eroberte er ihre Lippen und küsste sie wild und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Und Hermine hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen. Denn ihr Körper stand mittlerweile in Flammen.

Severus spürte eine Raserei in sich, die er nicht stillen konnte. Selbst dieser Kuss verschaffte ihn kaum Abhilfe. Er presste sich enger an die Gryffindor heran, spürte das Brennen und das Ziehen des Verlangens in all seinen Körperteilen. Er konnte es nicht kontrollieren, nicht mehr.

Keine Sekunde lang dachte er an das, was er hier gerade tat und an die Konsequenzen. Sein Körper hatte nur noch ein Ziel: die Wut sexuell an der jungen Frau unter ihm auszuleben.

Und als er glaubte, die brennende, ziehende Leidenschaft könnte nicht mehr größer werden, fühlte er, wie Hermine mit einem Mal ihre Hände fest an seinen Rücken presste und ihn somit noch enger an ihren zarten Körper drückte.

Hungrig stöhnte er in ihren Mund ohne aufzuhören ihn weiterhin in einem atemberaubenden Tempo zu erobern. Er wand sich unter den zarten Händen der Gryffindor, doch es reichte ihm nicht. Diese Berührungen reichten noch lange nicht, um das Monster zu besiegen, was seit ein paar Stunden in seiner Brust tobte.

Tief in seinem Unterbewusstsein erkannte er, dass es nicht richtig war, wie er handelte, dass es beinahe zu spät war, um diese Wut überhaupt noch zu bändigen. Doch die Lust trieb ihn weiter. Unerbittlich und sich nicht davon abbringen lassend.

Hastig glitt eine Hand zwischen Hermines Beine. Schnell und ohne sich mit überflüssigen Streicheleinheiten aufzuhalten, riss er ihr den Rock und das Höschen vom Leib. Beinahe zeitgleich nestelte er an seiner eigenen Hose herum, die unerträglich eng geworden war.

Hastig positionierte er Hermine unter sich, drückte ihre Schenkel grob auseinander und stieß mit einem heftigen Hieb in sie hinein, sodass Hermine kurz aufzuckte. Severus bemerke dies nicht. Unerbittlich stieß er in sie hinein. Heftig und hart.

Hermine versuchte sich an seiner Schulter festzukrallen, irgendwie Halt zu finden. Sie wurde durch seine Stöße, durch das, was er gerade mit ihr tat, in einen emotionalen Ausnahmezustand gerissen, der ihr die Tränen in die Augen jagte.

Er tat ihr nicht weh. Nicht körperlich. Doch auf emotionaler Ebene folterte er sie gerade auf bestialischste Weise. Sie fühlte sich wie ein Tier. Benutzt und wertlos. Die Art wie er sie ansah – voller Kälte und Wut – schnürte ihr die Luft zum Atmen ab.

Dabei wünschte sich ihr Herz nichts sehnlicher, als von ihm sanft geliebt zu werden. Doch das hier war alles andere als romantisch und sanft.

Aber dennoch nahm eine Erregung von ihr Besitz, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Und eben diese Erregung verband sich mit ihren inneren Qualen zu einem explosiven Gemisch.

Mit jedem Stoß fühlte sie sich kleiner und bedeutungsloser. Aber jeder Stoß sandte auch Wellen der Lust durch ihren gesamten Körper, die sie schüttelten und beinahe um den Verstand brachten. Hermine war in einen Strudel der Gefühle geraten, wo sie Angst hatte, nie wieder herauszukommen.

Severus bekam von den Empfindungen der jungen Frau nichts mit. Seine rasende Wut leitete ihn unerbittlich, ließ ihn immer härter in sie hinein stechen. Er schloss die Augen, sah die Regentin vor sich, wie sie ihn anblickte, mit diesen trügerisch sanften Augen. Er sah, wie sie ihm sagte, dass sie nicht ihn liebte, dass sie ihn ausgenutzt hatte.

Und all das stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Seine Hand erfasste Hermines Becken, zog es noch näher zu sich heran, was ihn ermöglichte noch tiefer in sie einzudringen. Und nur mit Mühe schaffte es Severus nicht laut aufzuschreien, als die Lust ihn durch die Intensität ihrer Enge überrollte.

Der Orgasmus schüttelte ihn heftig, aber dennoch stieß er immer wieder in sie ein, um diesen unersättlichen Hunger, diese Gier nach mehr, länger aufrechtzuerhalten. Er zuckte stark unter der Entladung seiner Lust, gemischt mit dem heißen Zorn, zusammen. Severus konnte kaum atmen, nahm Hermines Mund gierig in Besitz und riss die junge Frau letztendlich mit in diese gnadenlose Erlösung, die ihr dieses Mal nur Leid bescherte.


	37. Warum lässt du mich nun doch fallen?

**37. Warum lässt du mich nun doch fallen? **

Sein Blick war leer, beinahe starr auf einen bestimmten Punkt gerichtet. Sein Verstand raste, schrie ihn an, wie er das hatte tun können. Sein Herz war nur noch ein einziger zusammen gekrampfter Muskel, der höllisch schmerzte.

Severus saß am Rand des Bettes, die Arme auf die Knie gestützt, die Hände ineinander gefaltet. Er fühlte sich elendig. Ein Schamgefühl, das sich wie Säure durch seinen Körper ätzte, hatte ihn erfasst. Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst, er hätte schreien können.

Auf der anderen Seite des Bettes saß Hermine. Sie hatte sich in die Decke eingerollt, hoffte so diese innere Kälte, die sie ergriffen hatte, zu bändigen. Doch sie schaffte es nicht.

Hermine konnte noch immer nicht realisieren, was gerade eben geschehen war. Alles was sie wahrnahm, war das brennen ihrer Lippen und die bohrenden Schmerzen in ihrem Unterleib. Er hatte sie wie ein Tier behandelt, wie irgendeine minderwertige Kreatur. Und genauso fühlte sie sich jetzt auch.

Sie zog die Decke noch enger um ihren schmalen Körper, ihre braunen Augen waren zu Boden gerichtet. Tränen begannen nun ihr Gesicht zu überfluten. Eine nach der anderen lief ihr die Wange hinunter – stumm und qualvoll.

„Es tut mir leid." Konnte sie ihn schließlich heiser flüstern hören.

Heftig sprang Hermine auf und wirbelte zu Severus herum. „Halt den Mund!" schrie sie ihn mit einer Wut und Enttäuschung in der Stimme an, die Severus bis tief ins Mark ging.

Beschämt blickte er seine Schülerin an.

„Du bist erbärmlich Severus Snape." Fuhr Hermine nun in einem gedämpften Ton fort, der von einer plötzlichen Schwäche getränkt war. Tränen liefen ihr unaufhaltsam das Gesicht hinunter, tropften lautlos auf den Boden. „Sobald man Gefühle für dich entwickelt, beginnst du jeden von dir zu stoßen und ihn mit Füßen zu treten, wenn er schon am Boden liegt."

Sie hätte ihm diese Worte gerne entgegengebrüllt. Doch sie war zu müde, zu gedemütigt. Sie hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür gehabt. Und so waren diese Worte nur ein Flüstern gewesen. Ein bitteres, trauriges Flüstern.

Stumm sah er Hermine an. Es schmerzte, was sie ihm gesagt hatte, doch er hatte ihren Worten nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Ihre Blicke verharrten ineinander. Geschockte Augen trafen auf gedemütigte. Insgeheim bewunderte Severus die junge Frau gerade für ihre Stärke. Dass sie ihm nach all dem noch in die Augen blicken konnte… er schaffte das nicht… jetzt nicht mehr.

Hermine riss sich förmlich die Decke, die sie noch immer um ihren Körper geschlungen hatte, herunter, warf diese unachtsam auf das völlig zerwühlte Bett. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes war sie wieder komplett angekleidet. Ein letztes Mal blickte sie ihn an. Mit einer Mischung aus Vorwürfen und Enttäuschung. Dann verließ sie das Zimmer.

Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Hände. Wie hatte er nur so die Kontrolle über sich verlieren können? Hermine hatte noch nicht einmal was für seine Wut gekonnt. Sie war nicht der Auslöser gewesen, sie wusste ja noch nicht einmal was von seinen Gefühlen für die Regentin.

Fahrig strich er sich über das Gesicht, versuchte seine Gedanken irgendwie zu ordnen. Doch er war zu aufgewühlt, zu fassungslos über das, was er der jungen Frau eben angetan hatte. Und so sackte der Tränkemeister kraftlos in sich zusammen und versuchte diesen dicken ekligen Kloß in seinem Magen zu bezwingen.

*****

Severus lag im Bett. Doch er fühlte sich unwohl darin. Es war so, als ob dieser ekelhafte Trieb, der ihn vorhin befallen hatte, noch immer an den Laken haftete. Die Bilder dieses Intermezzos gingen ihn durch den Kopf. Immer und immer wieder.

Er ekelte sich vor sich selbst. Hermine hatte Recht. Er war erbärmlich. Plötzlich fielen ihm ihre anderen Worte ein, die er nur wie in Trance wahrgenommen hatte. Hatte sie tatsächlich gesagt, dass sie Gefühle für ihn entwickelt hatte? Er versuchte sich angestrengt an den genauen Wortlaut zu erinnern. Doch sein Verstand war zu müde, zu gepeinigt.

Aber genauer wollte er darüber auch nicht nachdenken. Es war eine Sache, die mit Gefühlen zu tun hatte. Und wie er heute so schamlos demonstriert hatte, war er nicht dazu in der Lage, mit solchen Gefühlen umzugehen.

Schonungslos schwenkten seine Gedanken zu dem letzten Treffen mit der Regentin. Es zog ihm das Herz zusammen, als er daran dachte. Warum hatte sie ihn nur von sich gestoßen? Was hatte er falsch gemacht? War er denn einfach nicht dazu bestimmt, jemanden zu lieben? Jemanden, der auch seine Gefühle erwiderte?

So viele Fragen droschen auf ihn ein, wie ein gewaltiger Hammer, der alles andere zu feinstem Staub zermalmte. Er bekam Kopfschmerzen. Heftige pochende Kopfschmerzen. Er schloss seine Augen, um dieses immer penetranter werdende Pochen aushalten zu können.

Severus begann sich auf eben diesen Schmerz zu konzentrieren. Er hörte das Pochen, fühlte es mit, fühlte sich beinahe in den Schmerz hinein. Es war kaum auszuhalten, doch er hatte es auch nicht anders verdient.

Es hämmerte. Er hatte das Gefühl, Nägel würden unerbittlich in seinen Schädel hineingehämmert werden. Und letztendlich hatte der Kopfschmerz den Tränkemeister so geschwächt, dass er in einen unruhigen und von Alpträumen gepeinigten Schlaf fiel.

*****

Hermine öffnete ihre Augen. Ihre Lider waren noch schwer. Ihr Köper schmerzte. Jeder einzelne Muskel, jeder Knochen. Sie strich sich mit ihrer Hand über die Augen, über die schweißnasse Stirn.

Sie hatte kaum geschlafen. Eine erbärmliche Übelkeit hatte sie die ganze Nacht über wach gehalten. Es tat so weh. So verdammt weh. Sie hatte sich in ihn verliebt, hatte sich nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als in seiner Nähe zu sein.

Sie hatte sich gewünscht, dass er sie küssen würde. Aber nicht so. Nicht so wild, beinahe bestialisch.

Hermine schluchzte laut auf. Diese Erinnerungen, diese Gefühle überrollten sie abermals. Sie strich sich über die Augen. Wischte fahrig die aufgekommenen Tränen weg. Sie öffnete ihre braunen Augen, versuchte verbissen diese Tränen wegzublinzeln. Doch plötzlich starrten diese weit aufgerissen in den Raum hinein.

Keine Sekunde später saß sie kerzengerade in ihrem Bett – in IHREM Bett! Sie konnte es kaum glauben. Hermine blickte sich in dem Zimmer um. Doch ihre Augen spielten ihr keinen Streich. Sie war tatsächlich wieder in ihrem eigenen Zimmer. Sie war zurück in der Gegenwart.

Die junge Frau ließ sich zurück auf das Bett fallen. Eine Erleichterung machte sich in ihr breit und verdrängte die Bilder der vergangenen Nacht wenigstens ein bisschen.

Endlich war sie wieder hier. In der Zeit, wo sie hingehörte. Sie hatte sich kaum an den Gedanken gewöhnt, wieder zurück zu sein, als plötzlich ein lauter Knall sie erneut hochschrecken ließ.

Direkt vor ihrem Bett stand eine Hauselfe. Gewohnt klein, gewohnt ängstlich und mit den bekannten tellergroßen Augen. Zitternd hob das Wesen sein dünnes Ärmchen und streckte ihr stumm eine Rolle Pergament entgegen.

Dankend und um ein Lachen bemüht, nach dem der Gryffindor aber so gar nicht zumute war, nahm sie der Hauselfe das Papier ab. Keine Sekunde später war der Besucher bereits wieder verschwunden.

Die junge Frau entrollte das Pergament und las erstaunt die paar Zeilen, die ihr förmlich ins Auge stachen.

_Liebe Hermine,_

_kommen Sie doch bitte sofort in mein Büro._

_Liebe Grüße, _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermine zog ihre Stirn in Falten. Woher wusste der Direktor denn jetzt schon wieder davon? Dieser Mann konnte, was das betraf, manchmal wirklich ätzend sein. Sie hatte eigentlich ihre Ruhe haben wollen. Doch nun hieß es ein stundenlanges Gespräch bei dem Direktor über sich ergehen zu lassen.

Keine fünf Minuten später stand Hermin auf der engen Wendeltreppe, die sie nach oben zu dem kreisrunden Büro Dumbledores führte. Als die steinerne Treppe anhielt, trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne und klopfte kurz und knapp gegen das massive Holz.

Lautlos schwang die Tür auf und gewährte ihr Eintritt. Doch noch bevor Hermine überhaupt einen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte, wäre sie am liebsten wieder umgekehrt. Denn ihr Blick traf direkt auf Severus, der neben dem Direktor stand.

Deswegen wusste Albus Dumbledore also von ihrer Rückkehr. Kurz schallt sich Hermine selbst. Da hätte sie ja auch selber draufkommen können, dass Severus sofort zum Direktor rennen würde.

„Kommen sie doch herein Hermine." Bat der Direktor schließlich freundlich, als die Gryffindor in ihrer Bewegung erstarrt war.

Sie musste sich wirklich überwinden, um denselben Raum wie Severus zu betreten. Denn dieser Mann war mit Abstand der Letzte, den sie hatte sehen wollen.

Langsam schritt sie auf den Schreibtisch des Direktors zu, der sich dahinter in gewohnt freundlicher Haltung positioniert hatte.

„Hallo Sir." Grüßte sie Dumbledore mit einem leicht gequälten Lächeln im blassen Gesicht. Sofort grüßte der Direktor zurück.

Hermines Blick glitt weiter nach links und landete schließlich bei Severus. Ihre Mimik verfinsterte sich, als ihre Augen sich trafen. Er sah sie nur ruhig an. Viel zu ruhig für ihren Geschmack. Hatte der Mann vielleicht Nerven!

„Miss Granger." Grüßte er sie schließlich in gewohnt knapper Art und sie hätte beinahe bitter aufgelacht, über diese Posse, die er hier veranstaltete. Aber bitte. Wenn er Theater spielen wollte, dann sollte es so sein.

„Professor." Grüßte sie nur knapp zurück. Sofort beendete sie den Blickkontakt und wandte sich lieber Albus zu, der sie mit einem seltsam amüsierten Ausdruck in den Augen anblickte.

„Setzen Sie sich mein Kind." Sagte er schließlich in einem väterlichen Tonfall und offerierte ihr einen Platz direkt vor dem Schreibtisch.

Froh sitzen zu können, da ihre Beine aufgrund Severus´ Anwesenheit nachzugeben drohten, setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl.

„Erst einmal möchte ich sagen," nahm der Direktor auch sogleich das Wort wieder auf. „dass ich mehr als erleichtert bin, dass ihr unversehrt wieder hier seid." Er machte eine kurze Pause, in der er sowohl Hermine als auch Severus freudestrahlend anlächelte. Einen Gemütszustand, den die beiden in diesen Moment so gar nicht teilen konnten.

„Wir hatten wirklich Angst, dass euch etwas zugestoßen wäre. In den letzten Monaten haben wir alle zu mobilisierenden Kräfte in Bewegung gesetzt, nur um euch zu finden. Aber nirgends gab es einen Anhaltspunkt. Ihr ward wie vom Erdboden verschluckt."

„Monate?" fragte Hermine nach und sah den Direktor mit einem seltsam panischen Blick an. Sie waren doch nicht Monate weg gewesen? Oder doch?

„Seit euerem Verschwinden sind beinahe vier Monate vergangen." Beantwortete Albus die Frage.

Nun hatten Hermines bernsteinfarbenen Augen tatsächlich einen panischen Glanz angenommen. Sie war vier Monate weg gewesen? Das bedeutete, sie hatte vier Monate Unterricht verpasst! Wie sollte sie das denn wieder aufholen?!

Albus schien ihre Sorgen zu erahnen. „Das Kollegium und ich haben uns schon besprochen. Sie werden bis zum Endes des Schuljahres neben Ihren normalen Unterricht noch Privatunterricht erhalten, damit Sie den Soff aufarbeiten können."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie nun weinen oder lachen sollte. Privatunterricht war ja gut und schön, aber nicht mit jedem Lehrer! „Professor" begann sie mit nervöser Stimme. Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie sie ihre nächsten Worte formulieren sollte.

„Ich nehme das Angebot natürlich gerne an."

„Aber?" fragte der Direktor mit einem seltsamen Leuchten in den blauen Augen nach.

„Aber" nahm Hermine das Wort wieder auf. Sie musste einmal tief durchatmen, um weiterreden zu können. „Aber ich bin nicht dazu gewillt, Privatunterricht in Zaubertränke zu nehmen."

Jetzt war es raus. Und die Worte hatten ihre Wirkung auch nicht verfehlt. Sowohl Albus als auch Severus blickten sie überrascht an.

Severus wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er fühlen sollte. Sie hatte ihn vor dem Direktor abgelehnt. Gerade sie. Wo ihr Wissen immer so wichtig war. In diesem Moment konnte Severus nur erahnen, wie tief die Wunde war, die er in der letzten Nacht geschlagen hatte.

Albus blickte sie stumm an. In seinen Augen lag ein fragender Blick, doch der Direktor fragte nicht nach.

„Ich werde den Stoff in Zaubertränke selber nachholen." Fügte Hermine noch an. Und damit war dieses Thema für sie erledigt. Ihr Blick war frei geradeaus gerichtet, sie schaute Severus noch nicht einmal im Geringsten an. Seine Reaktion interessierte sie nicht.

„Also schön." Sprach Dumbledore, nachdem er einige Sekunden lang diese aufgeladene Stille hatte bestehen lassen. „Nun, wo das geklärt wäre, könntet ihr mir ja endlich berichten, wo ihr wart." Die Augen des alten Mannes glänzten vor Neugier. „Severus hat sich wehement geweigert, irgendetwas zu berichten, bevor Sie nicht auch hier sind." fügte er noch an Hermine gewandt zu.

Kurz huschte Hermines überraschter Blick zu ihrem Tränkemeister, der über Dumbledores letzten Worte überhaupt nicht begeistert zu sein schien.

Severus versuchte nicht allzu mürrisch dreinzublicken. Doch Albus´ Kommentar und die Aussicht darauf diese verdammte Geschichte noch einmal durchleben zu müssen, machten den Tränkemeister nicht gerade glücklich.

Auch Hermine schien ein wenig in ihrem Stuhl zusammengesackt zu sein. Es war zu viel passiert, als dass man ihr kleines Abenteuer hätte einfach so erzählen können.

Verbissen versuchte sie, niemanden der beiden Männer anzublicken. Doch sie konnte deutlich den stechenden Blick ihres Lehrers und den vor Erwatung freudigen des Direktors auf sich spüren.

Warum sagte Severus denn nichts? Fragte sich die junge Frau und im selben Moment hob sie ihren Blick und traf auf seinen. Er war verschlossen. Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was Severus in diesem Moment gerade dachte oder fühlte.

„Einer von euch sollte den Anfang machen." Warf Albus ein, dessen Blick noch immer ruhig auf Hermine ruhte.

„Wir waren in der Zukunft." Erbarmte sich schließlich Severus und machte einen Anfang.

Erstaunt blickte der Direktor seinen Schützling an. „Ihr wart wo?" fragte er mit großen Kulleraugen, die ihm beinahe etwas Drolliges verliehen.

„Du hast mich schon verstanden Albus." Entgegnete Severus gereizt. Er hatte absolut keinen Nerv für solche Spielchen. Als der Direktor daraufhin entschuldigend nickte, fuhr der Tränkemeister fort. Je eher er Albus mit Informationen abspeiste, desto eher konnte er gehen.

„Es war eine ziemlich düstere Zukunft. Der dunkle Lord hatte Potter besiegt und die Herrschaft über die Zauber- und Muggelwelt übernommen. Der Orden war zerschlagen wurden, lediglich eine kleine Gruppe namens die KRÄHE leistete Widerstand."

„Wer war ihr Anführer?" hakte Albus auch sogleich nach.

Severus´ Blick glitt zu Hermine, die sich mit einem Mal wie ertappt vorkam. Dieser intensive Blick verunsicherte sie. Was hatte er zu bedeuten?

„Ich war die Anführerin." Antwortete sie schließlich, nachdem sie sich von den stechend schwarzen Augen lösen konnte.

Mit einem zarten Lächeln sah Dumbledore seine Schülerin an. Ein gewisser Stolz lag in seinen Augen.

„Aber ich hatte einen Partner, bevor… bevor er starb." Ergänzte sie mit einer plötzlichen Trauer, die sie gnadenlos überfallen hatte.

Severus blickte Hermine an. Ihre Stimmung war mit einem Mal umgeschlagen, ihre Souveränität und Stärke war nun einer Traurigkeit gewichen, die ihn hart schlucken ließ. Doch er versuchte erst gar nicht näher darüber nachzudenken.

„Ich nehme an, dein Partner war Severus gewesen." Stellte Albus sanft fest.

Erschrocken richtete sich Hermine auf, den Blick erstaunt auf Dumbledore gerichtet.

Severus stöhnte derweil nur genervt auf. Irgendwie wurden diese Gespräche mit Albus auch immer langweiliger. Wenn er schon alles wusste, warum musste er dann dieses Gespräch noch über sich ergehen lassen?

Hermine war indessen nur zu einem zarten Nicken fähig.

„Was ist passiert?" hakte der Direktor nach, als plötzlich keiner der beiden mehr so recht reden wollte.

„Du weißt doch sowieso schon alles, alter Mann." Zischte Severus ihm entgegen.

Verständnisvoll blickte der Ältere den Jüngeren an. Doch dieser Blick war es, der Severus fast zur Raserei trieb. „Verdammt noch mal, ich bin gestorben, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ich habe mich für Her… Miss Granger geopfert und ihr meine Kräfte übertragen, dich ich freundlicher Weise vorher von dir erhalten habe, indem ich dich töten durfte. Und bevor du fragst! Wir waren verheiratet, hatten zwei Kinder und lebten mit dem Rest der KRÄHE auf Hogwarts. Bist du nun zufrieden?!" Severus hatte sich in Rage geredet und dabei waren ihn Sachen entwichen, die er eigentlich nicht hatte preisgeben wollen.

Doch nun war es geschehen und er sah sich einer völlig erstarrten und geschockten Hermine gegenüber, die ihn beinahe böse anblickte. Albus´ Grinsen hingegen war nun noch breiter geworden.

„Nun" sprach der Direktor auch sogleich. „Das waren nicht ganz die Informationen, die ich mir erhofft hatte, aber diese waren in der Tat mehr als interessant gewesen."

Severus schnaubte nur verächtlich auf und verschränkte nun beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. Anscheinend hatte dieser Narr noch nicht einmal mitbekommen, dass er ihn in der Zukunft umgebracht hatte. Aber halt! Was dachte er da. Albus wusste das natürlich schon längst… warum sollte es ihn sein eigener Tod da noch verwundern?

Hermine kämpfte hingegen gegen die Schamesröte, die sich gewaltsam auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreiten wollte. Am liebsten hätte sie Severus wieder in die Zukunft gehext. Wie hatte er es nur wagen können, diese privaten Details auszuplappern. Er hatte sich doch sonst immer unter Kontrolle?

„Vielleicht sollten Sie bei den eigentlichen Fakten bleiben Sir." Spie sie ihm aufgebracht entgegen.

Ein Todesblick traf die junge Frau, doch dieser beeindruckte sie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Warum erzählen Sie nicht die Geschichte Frau Regentin, wenn Sie es sowieso besser können?" konterte er ebenso gehässig.

„Schön!" entgegnete sie mit hoher kreischender Stimme. „Das wird durchaus das Beste für alle Beteiligten sein." Ein überheblicher Blick traf den Tränkemeister, den er unkommentiert ließ.

Nun war es an Hermine die vergangen Monate zu schildern. Sie berichtete Albus von den Höllenwesen, den Kräften ihres älteren Ichs und von ihrer Aufgabe, die sie in die Gegenwart mitgenommen hatten – die Zauberwelt und Harry zu schützen, Voldemort zu besiegen.

Severus verfolgte ihren Bericht mit offensichtlichem Desinteresse. Er dachte noch nicht einmal daran, sich zusammen zu reißen, auch wenn er sich gerade wie ein Kleinkind anstellte.

Als Hermine schließlich geendet hatte, breitete sich abermals ein bedrückendes Schweigen aus. Dumbledore saß an seinem Tisch, eine Hand ruhte auf seinem Pult, mit der anderen strich er sich überlegend über den langen weißen Bart.

Sein Ausdruck war nun ernster und angestrengter als zuvor, seine Haltung wirkte mächtiger. „Dann ist es unsere Aufgabe, Voldemorts Schreckensherrschaft so schnell wie möglich zu beenden." Sprach er und blickte dabei zu seinen Gästen.

Stumm pflichteten ihn Severus und Hermine zu. Da waren sie sich einig. Voldemort musste vernichtet werden. Und das besser heute als morgen.


	38. Halte mich

**38. Halte mich**

Mit einem Glas Feuerswhiskey in der Hand saß Severus Snape vor seinem Kamin. Sein Blick war abweisend in die roten, züngelnden Flammen gerichtet, seine Gedanken waren weit weg. Er hatte es so lange wie möglich hinausgezögert. Doch nun hatte er nicht mehr standhalten können.

Der Gedanke war mächtig und beinahe brutal über ihn hereingebrochen. Der Gedanke an die Regentin. Er wollte nicht an sie denken und schon gar nicht wollte er das fühlen, was er in diesen Moment fühlte.

Doch ihre magische Anziehungskraft, ihre elfenhafte Schönheit, ihre tiefen glänzenden Augen wollten ihn nicht loslassen. Doch so sehr er sich auch nach ihr sehnte, so wütend war er auf sie.

Er hielt inne. Einen Moment lang. Dann musste er seinen letzten Gedanken korrigieren. Er war nicht wütend auf sie, sondern auf sich selbst. Weil er nichts dazu gelernt hatte, weil er ein zweites Mal einer Frau verfallen war, die ihn letztendlich von sich gestoßen hatte. Und DAS hätte er wissen müssen.

Severus hatte nicht bemerkt, wie sich seine Hand bei diesen Gedanken fester um das bauchige Glas gekrallt hatte. Sein Blick war schwarz wie die Nacht, starr und ausdruckslos auf das Feuer gerichtet. Und plötzlich gab seine Hand nach und das Glas zerbarst in ihr, schickte tausend kleine Splitter durch seine Haut.

Der Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, ließ ihn kalt. Es kümmerte ihn nicht, was kümmerte ihn überhaupt noch? Er hatte sich wie ein Idiot verhalten. Er hatte der Regentin seine Gefühle gestanden und sich zum Narren gemacht. Und noch dazu hatte er seine Schülerin für etwas benutzt, was so widerwärtig wie abgrundtief schäbig gewesen war.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl überfiel ihn. Er fühlte sich mies, schuldig, wie ein Monster.

„Du bist ein Monster." Flüsterte er sich selber zu und schmiss mit voller Wucht die Überreste seines Glases in die brennende Glut. Fahrig strich er sich durch die Haare. Ihm war es egal, dass er dadurch sein ganzes Blut verschmierte. Den Schmerz hatte er schon lange verdrängt.

Aus einem Impuls heraus griff er seinen Zauberstab. Er sah das Stück Holz an, überlegte eine Weile, doch schließlich richtete er die Spitze des Zauberstabs auf eine freie Stelle vor ihn und flüsterte „Expecto Patronum."

Schon lange hatte er seinen Patronus nicht heraufbeschworen. Doch jetzt, in diesem Moment, brauchte er Lily mehr denn je. Denn sie war die einzige, die ihn von seiner Schmach, von seinem Schmerz und von seinem Gefühlschaos heilen konnte.

Er hatte sie die letzten Wochen nicht vergessen gehabt. Das konnte er auch gar nicht. Aber die Regentin hatte ihn so sehr beschäftigt, dass er nie die Zeit gefunden hatte. Oft war er kurz davor gewesen, seinen Patronus herbeizuzaubern. Besonders als es Hermine so schlecht ging, hatte er sich mehr als nur einmal Lilys Anwesenheit und ihren Trost herbeigesehnt. Doch den hatte er sich verwehrt.

Aber jetzt tat er es nicht. Jetzt brauchte er sie.

Die silberne Hirschkuh blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. Sie neigte ihren Kopf und schließlich begann sich ihre Gestalt zu verändern und wandelte sich in das vertraute Antlitz Lilys.

Ungeheure Emotionen durchfluteten ihn, als er sie vor sich sah. Ihre langen einst so feuerroten Haare fielen ihr sanft über die Schultern, ihre wunderschön geschwungenen Lippen lächelten ihn mild an.

Gott, wie gut das tat, sie zu sehen. Wie gut diese Emotionen taten, die sie gerade in ihm aulöste.

„Severus" hörte er ihre vertraute Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen. „Du siehst traurig aus."

Severus erwiderte den Blick. „Ich bin so ein Narr." Antwortete er seinem Patronus.

Das Lächeln wurde lieblicher, aufmunternder. „Das ist nichts Neues." Meinte sie keck und entlockte Severus damit ein amüsiertes Schnauben.

„Pass auf was du sagst Evans oder du lernst mich richtig kennen." Konterte er nicht ganz ernst gemeint zurück.

„Oh, ich kenne dich Sev." Hörte er die lieblichen Laute ihrer Stimme erneut in seinem Kopf.

Severus wurde wieder ernster, sein Blick war voller Selbstanklage. „Leider." Erwiderte er nur und sackte in seinem Sessel zusammen.

Seine Augen waren geschlossen, seine Miene erstarrt. Erst als er eine angenehme Kühle an seiner Hand spürte, entspannten sich die Züge des Tränkemeisters. Lily hatte seine Hand ergriffen.

„Was hast du getan?" fragte sie besorgt nach, als ihr Blick auf die stark blutende Hand fiel.

„Nur ein kleiner Unfall." Erwiderte er halbherzig, denn er wusste, dass Lily ihm das nicht glauben würde.

„Hör endlich auf, dich selbst zu verletzen Severus!" donnerte ihre Stimme plötzlich gewaltig durch seinen Kopf, sodass er seine Augen wieder aufriss.

Beinahe beschämt blickte er sie an. Er konnte ihr nichts vormachen. Ihre grünen Augen lagen besorgt, nicht anklagend, auf ihn. Sie hielt noch immer seine Hand. Und ohne, dass sie etwas sagen musste, wusste Severus, was sie von ihm verlangte. Er nahm erneut seinen Zauberstab, tippte die Spitze gegen die Wunde und verschloss sie mit einem Heilzauber.

„Danke" flüsterte sie nur.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Severus konnte es nicht verhindern, dass eine gewaltige Sehnsucht ihn packte. Er wollte diese Frau vor ihm so gerne berühren, in die Arme nehmen. Die echte Frau, aus Fleisch und Blut und nicht ihre Lichtgestalt.

„Was bedrückt sich so Sev?" hallte ihre Stimme vorsichtig in seinen Gedanken wider.

Er schloss die Augen. Für einen Moment. „Ich kann alte Gewohnheiten nicht ablegen." Antwortete er nur, ohne direkt auf das eigentliche Thema einzugehen.

Doch Lily sah ihn wissend an. Beruhigend drückte sie zart seine Hand. „Es wird die Zeit kommen." Hauchte sie ihm entgegen, bevor sie ihn einen Kuss auf die Wange drückte und sich mit einem zarten Lächeln auflöste.

*****

In dieser Nacht schlief Severus sehr unruhig. Er wurde von Träumen gequält, die ihm seine größten Sehnsüchte immer wieder vor Augen führte. Lily war an seiner Seite, berührte ihn, küsste ihn und wurde seins.

Doch selbst im Traum quälte ihn der Gedanke, dass er sie nicht halten konnte, dass er sie verlieren würde. Und so war es auch. Lily verschwand spurlos aus seinem Traum, dafür trat eine andere Gestalt an ihre Stelle – Hermine. Genauer gesagt die Regentin. Sie blickte ihn an. Tief, geheimnisvoll. Ihr Lächeln war verführerisch, ihre Küsse heiß.

Sie liebten sich leidenschaftlich und innig, wälzten sich stöhnend und windend in den Laken. Doch dieser Zauber hielt nicht lange. Mit einem Mal schlug der Traum um. Das Zimmer, in dem er sich mit der Regentin befand, verdunkelte sich, der Ausdruck auf dem zarten Gesicht der Frau wurde hart, ihre Augen bekamen einen brutalen Glanz.

Mit gewaltiger Kraft riss sie Severus herum, sodass er auf dem Rücken landete. Ihr gesamtes Gewicht drückte auf seinen Körper – sie war ungewöhnlich schwer. Ihre Hände kratzten über seine nackte Haut, hinterließen blutige Striemen, die schmerzten.

Immer weiter arbeitete sich die Regentin beißend und kratzend nach oben. Ihre Hände erreichten seinen Hals, ihre Zunge leckte darüber, ihre Zähne bissen schmerzhaft hinein, sodass er leise aufschrie. Und dann drückte sie plötzlich zu.

Fest hatten sich ihre Hände um seine Gurgel gelegt und schnürten diese ab. Ein wahnsinniger Blick war nun in ihre ehemals so sanften Augen getreten, ihr Mund war zu einer fiesen Grimasse verzerrt.

„Du bist nicht mein Mann." Schnarrte sie Severus entgegen. „Du bist nicht mein Mann. Du bist nicht der Mann, den ich liebe!" Immer und immer wieder sagte sie diese Worte, immer heftiger wurde ihr Griff.

Panisch blickte Severus die Regentin an, doch er konnte noch nicht einmal mehr röcheln, so sehr schnürte sie ihn ab. Seine Augen traten bereits gerötet hervor, seine Arme versuchten ihn zu befreien. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien die Regentin stärker als er zu sein.

Und dann wandelten sich ihre Worte in ein schauriges Lachen. Den Kopf in den Nacken geschmissen, die Augen geschlossen, den Mund weit geöffnet. Ein bitterböses, hässliches Lachen drang an seine Ohren und sollte das Letzte sein, was er zu hören bekam.

Severus schrak auf, saß schweißgebadet in seinem Bett. Die Atmung ging schwer und instinktiv fasste er sich an den Hals. Doch da waren keine Hände, die fest zudrückten.

Nur langsam beruhigte er sich wieder. Was für ein Traum, dachte er nur und ließ sich erschöpft zurück in die Kissen sinken. Seine Augen waren an die weiße Decke gerichtet. Schatten der Nacht zogen sich an dieser entlang und bildeten skurrile Muster und Gestalten.

Er musste sie unbedingt vergessen. Sie – die Regentin, sie – Lily. Doch wie sollte er das schaffen, wenn er sich von beiden nicht richtig verabschiedet hatte? Selbst von seinen Kindern hatte er nicht Abschied nehmen können.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, schloss seine Augen. Nur langsam fand er wieder in den Schlaf. Dieses Mal in einen traumlosen.

In dieser Nacht passierte etwas, was als magisch zu bezeichnen war. Severus´ Herz schaffte es, sich zwischen den beiden Frauen zu entscheiden. Denn zwei Enttäuschungen konnte es nicht tragen, nicht bewältigen.

Die Trauer um Lilys war letztendlich tiefer und grausamer als die Ablehnung der Regentin. Und so entschied sich sein Herz, für die Frau zu schlagen, für die es auch die letzten 20 Jahre geschlagen hatte – Lily Evans.

Der Schmerz über den Verlust der Regentin wurde dabei ganz weit in das tiefste Innere seines Herzens verbannt. Und dort sollte es auch bleiben.

*****

Mit schweren Lidern hielt Hermine ihren Zauberstab in der Hand und versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, was McGonagall gerade versuchte zu erklären. Sie sollten einen gewöhnlichen Gegenstand zu einer Waffe umwandeln, mit der sie sich im Notfall verteidigen konnten.

Doch die Gryffindor war zu müde. Sie hatte letzte Nacht kaum geschlafen. Die Angst vor dem heutigen Tage hatte sie wach gehalten. Es war nicht direkt der Unterricht, der für die Gryffindor an diesen Tag wieder begonnen hatte.

Es war auch nicht die Angst davor, zu viel verpasst zu haben. Hermine kannte sich mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie die verlorenen Monate wieder aufholen würde. Das, wovor sie Angst hatte, war die nächste Stunde. Zaubertränke. Bei ihm.

Nach dem Gespräch mit Dumbledore hatte Hermine beinahe fluchtartig das Büro des Direktors verlassen, nur um nicht mit Severus reden zu müssen. Sie hat ihn gemieden und das wollte sie auch in Zukunft tun. Doch leider kam sie um den Tränkeunterricht nicht drum herum.

Hermine hatte keine Ahnung, wie sie ihm nun gegenübertreten sollte. Sie war noch immer tief enttäuscht und erschüttert. Sie wollte mit ihm nichts mehr zu tun haben. Aber andererseits war er ihr Professor, dem sie noch immer einen gewissen Respekt entgegen bringen musste.

Ein kleiner Stoß in ihre Rippen ließ sie plötzlich aufschrecken. Sie war aus ihren Gedanken geholt wurden und blickte nun in das fragende Gesicht Harrys.

„Miss Granger." Erklang plötzlich McGonagalls Stimme. Auch die Lehrerin für Verwandlung schien Hermines geistige Abwesenheit bemerkt zu haben. „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?" Ihre Züge wirkten streng, doch ihre Augen funkelten Hermine gütig, beinahe besorgt an.

„D-doch." Stammelte Hermine nun völlig durcheinander. „Mir geht es gut Professor. Ich bin nur ein wenig müde."

McGonagall sah ihre Schülerin lange an. Sie schien abzuwägen, ob sie noch etwas dazu sagen sollte. Doch schließlich nickte sie Hermine lediglich leicht zu und führte anschließend den Unterricht fort, ohne die Gryffindor für ihre Unachtsamkeit zu tadeln.

Hermine fühlte sich schrecklich deswegen. Sie hatte das Gefühl, das man sie, seit sie wieder hier war, mit Samthandschuhen anfasste. Selbst Harry und Ron gaben sich so vorsichtig und verständnisvoll, dass es schon zu viel war.

Sie hatte den beiden nur berichten müssen, dass sie mit Snape in der Zukunft gelandet war und schon hatte sie Mitleidsbekundungen und aufmunternde Tätscheleinen an der Schulter über sich ergehen lassen müssen.

Dass sie in dieser Zukunft mit Severus verheiratet gewesen war und zwei Kinder mit ihm hatte, hatte sie erst gar nicht erwähnt. Andernfalls hätte sie Harry wohl davon abhalten müssen, Severus an die Gurgel zu gehen und Ron wäre in eine tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen, aus der er nie wieder erwacht wäre.

Jedoch hatte sie Harry und Ron erzählt, wie düster die Zukunft war. Sie hatte berichtet, dass Harry gefallen war, Voldemort die Herrschaft übernommen hatte und ihr älteres Ich sie nun beauftragt hatte, dies alles zu verhindern.

Während Ron kreidebleich in seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht geworden war und nur noch sinnloses angsterfülltes Zeug vor sich hingebrabbelt hatte, nahm Harry diese Nachricht ziemlich gelassen entgegen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er einfach schon zu oft von seinem eigenen Tod gehört, dass es ihm mittlerweile nicht mehr wirklich ängstigte.

Harry hatte lediglich mit einem starken Ausdruck in den Augen gesagt, dass er alles dafür tun würde, um es soweit erst gar nicht kommen zu lassen.

Der Tag verging schleppend. Er dehnte sich unangenehm wie ein zäher Kaugummi. Noch nie hatte Hermine die Zeit als so grausam empfunden. Die Mittagspause verging ebenso schleppend wie Verwandlung.

Mit einem schweren Gefühl in der Magengegend saß Hermine vor ihrem Püree und stocherte lustlos darin herum. Ihr war übel, schon allein wenn sie an ihn dachte. In ein paar Minuten würde sie ihm abermals gegenüber stehen. Und ihr blieb nichts anderes übrig, als sich diesem Schicksal zu beugen.

Und so nahm es auch seinen Lauf. Unter Aufmunterungen seitens ihrer Freunde schleppte sie sich in die Kerker. Der Klassenraum hatte sich auch während Severus´ Abwesenheit nicht verändert. Alles stand an seinem Platz. Alles wirkte so steril und kalt wie immer.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer, den nur sie hören konnte, ließ sie sich an ihrem Platz in der ersten Reihe nieder. Neville, ihr Tischnachbar saß bereits und wirkte beängstigend blass. Doch das war schon lange kein Grund mehr, sich Sorgen zu machen. Denn Neville sah vor jeder Stunde Zaubertränke so aus, als würde er in jedem Moment zusammenklappen.

Hermine murmelte ihrem Nachbar lediglich ein leises _Hallo_ entgegen. Sie hatte weder die Lust noch die Kraft sich jetzt mit dem Nervenbündel Neville zu unterhalten. Sie war heute ja selber eines. Und so würde Neville sie nur noch unruhiger werden lassen.

Um sich ein wenig abzulenken, schnappte sich die Gryffindor ihr Tränkebuch und blätterte darin herum. Doch eine wirkliche Ablenkung, verschaffte es der jungen Frau nicht.

In ihrem Kopf pochte es. Ihr Magen rebellierte. Sie musste tief durchatmen, um nicht völlig die Kontrolle über ihren Körper zu verlieren. Was war denn nur los? Es konnte doch nicht sein, dass sie wegen IHM so ein nervliches Wrack war. Das war nicht fair!

Plötzlich wurde die Tür mehr oder minder ins Schloss geschleudert. Beinahe zeitgleich schrak Hermine auf und saß nun mit klopfendem Herzen, kerzengerade auf ihrem Stuhl. Sie hielt den Atem an, als sich eine Ruhe in dem Raum eingestellt hatte, die beinahe fassbar war.

Sie versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, einfach nichts zu tun. Auch wenn dieses Verhalten völlig absurd und unnötig war.

Ein harter Windzug, der den Geruch von verschiedenen Kräutern trug, zog an ihr vorbei. Mit aufbauschendem Umhang trat Severus an sein Pult, drehte sich zu seinen Schülern und fixierte jeden einzelnen mit seinem stechenden Blick. Jeden, bis auf Hermine.

Statt sie bitterböse anzublicken, schien er die junge Frau auszulassen. Nur kurz verharrte sein Blick auf ihr. Kurz und scheinbar ohne jegliche Emotionen.

Doch Hermine hatte diesen seltsamen Blick nicht gesehen. Denn sie hatte verbissen ihren Blick zu Boden gerichtet. Sie konnte ihn nicht ansehen. Nicht nach alledem.

„Ich würde lügen, wenn ich sagen würde, dass ich mich freue, wieder hier zu sein." Schnarrte der Tränkemeister mit dunkler sarkastischer Stimme. „Und ich bin mir sicher, Ihnen geht es nicht anders."

Ein diabolisches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen Zügen aus. Ein Lächeln, das jedem den Atem stocken ließ.

Auch in Hermine krampfte sich alles zusammen. Er war wieder in seiner kalten beinahe grausamen Lehrerrolle geschlüpft. Eine Rolle, die der jungen Frau gar nicht gefiel. Sie hasste es, wenn er so war. So brutal, so unnahbar, so unmenschlich.

Beinahe verbissen blickte sie die Tischplatte vor sich an. Und dennoch konnte sie deutlich den stechenden Blick ihres Lehrers auf sich spüren. Es war ein unangenehmer Blick, der sie zu durchbohren schien. Hermine schluckte hart, machte sich innerlich auf einen beißenden Kommentar von ihm bereit. Doch er schwieg.

Vorsichtig blicke Hermine auf, als er nichts sagte. Doch sie bereute es sofort, denn sofort wurde sie von seinen tiefschwarzen Augen gefangenen genommen. Sie stockte, versuchte das plötzliche Rasen ihres Herzens wieder zu drosseln. Doch dieser Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, schien ihre ganze Beherrschung zu fordern.

Es war kein kalter oder abwertender Blick. Doch er war auch nicht freundlich oder angenehm. Hermine vermochte ihn kaum zu beschreiben. Seine Augen waren verschlossen, wollten ihr offenbar irgendetwas sagen. Doch sie konnte nicht entziffern was.

Nachdem Severus einige Sekunden hatte verstreichen lassen, beendete er den Blickkontakt. Sofort nahmen seine Augen wieder etwas Unberechenbares an. So dass auch ja kein Schüler auf die Idee kam, irgendetwas Falsches zu sagen.

„Buch, Seite 135." Donnerte er mit einer Gewalt in der Stimme, die beinahe jeden in diesem Raum aufschrecken ließ. „Anfangen und zwar sofort!"

Hermine versuchte sich so gut wie möglich auf diesen Trank zu konzentrieren. Doch so wirklich wollte ihr das nicht gelingen. Ständig ging Severus durch die Reihen, um den Schülern in die Kessel zu schauen.

Natürlich musste er hin und wieder einen Kommentar abgeben, wenn sich ein Schüler mal wieder sehr bescheuert angestellt hatte. Allen voran war natürlich Neville Longbottom. Doch auch Hermine hatte an diesen Tag Probleme mit dem Trank.

Sie war zu nervös, um einen klaren Gedanken fassen zu können. Etwas, dass sie nicht von sich kannte und was sie maßlos ärgerte. Doch auch wenn ihr Trank letztendlich eine dunkelgrüne und nicht, wie im Buch beschrieben, violette Färbung aufwies, erntete sie keinen einzigen giftigen Kommentar von Severus. Er hatte sie die ganze Unterrichtsstunde lang gemieden, sie noch nicht einmal angesehen.

Als es endlich zum Ende der Stunde läutete, packte Hermine schnell ihre Sachen zusammen und füllte den verhunzten Trank ab, um ihn zur Bewertung abzugeben. Sie stellte gerade die kleine Phiole mit ihrem Trank neben die ihrer Mitschüler, als ein großer Schatten in ihr Blickfeld trat.

„Miss Granger, Sie bleiben noch." Raunte Severus ihr zu.

Hermine hätte schreien können. Und sie musste all ihre Beherrschung zusammenraufen, um dies auch tatsächlich zu verhindern. Ohne ihn anzublicken, nickte sie nur tapfer.

Während Hermine mit klopfendem Herzen wartete, dass alle Schüler den Klassenraum verließen, widmete sich Severus in dieser Zeit anderen Dingen. So lange, bis die Tür hinter dem letzten Schüler ins Schloss fiel und er mit Hermine alleine war.

Severus legte die Aufsätze, die er vor ein paar Stunden von dem dritten Jahrgang eingesammelt hatte, beiseite. Kurz schloss er seine Augen, erst dann drehte er sich zu Hermine um.

„Was war heute los mit dir?" fragte er sogleich. Doch in seiner Stimme klang weder ein Vorwurf noch Zorn über ihre Unaufmerksamkeit mit.

Hermine fand den Mut, ihren Blick zu heben und sich seinem zu stellen. „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?" stellte sie die Gegenfrage.

Ruhig sah Severus sie an. Doch innerlich wirbelten alle möglichen Emotionen durcheinander.

„Es tut mir leid, was passiert ist." Sprach er mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Hör auf dich zu entschuldigen!" Forderte sie aufgebracht. „Das macht es auch nicht ungeschehen!"

Stumm sah er seine Schülerin an. Er wusste in diesem Moment nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte.

Ihre rahbraunen Augen sahen ihn ernst an. Er konnte ihrem Blick kaum standhalten. Er wurde nervös.

„Du hast mir Angst gemacht." Sprach die junge Frau schließlich weiter.

Das wusste er. Dennoch schluckte er hart. Noch immer gab es nichts dazu zu sagen.

„Aber das wirst du nie wieder tun." Ein beinahe kämpferischer Ausdruck hatte sich in ihre braunen Augen geschlichen. Ein Ausdruck, der Severus klar machte, wie stark diese junge Frau vor ihm wirklich war.

„Ich denke, dass es besser ist, wenn wir wieder auf die Schüler-Lehrer-Ebene zurückkehren." Noch immer sahen sie sich einander an. „Du bist nur mein Professor. Nicht weniger, aber auch nicht mehr."

Was Severus in diesen Moment fühlte, war mit dem Vergleichbar, was er beim letzten Treffen mit der Regentin empfunden hatte. Es war nicht so intensiv, so schmerzhaft. Aber dennoch zog es an seinem Herzen.

„Wenn Sie das so sehen Miss Granger, dann soll es so sein." In seiner Stimme war nichts von den Gefühlen zu hören, die er gerade empfand. Er hatte die Worte nüchtern, bar jeglicher Emotionen ausgesprochen. So, als ob ihn das alles nichts anginge.

In Hermine krampfte sich alles zusammen. Sie hatte es so gewollt. Genau so. Doch warum fühlte es sich dann so falsch, so schlecht an? Sie nickte ihm nur zart zu.

„Dann können Sie gehen." Mit diesen Worten entließ er die junge Frau. Er drehte sich von ihr weg, widmete sich augenblicklich wieder den eingesammelten Aufsätzen.

Hermine schluckte. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Tränen, die er nicht sehen sollte.

Aber dennoch brachte Hermine all ihre Kraft auf, um ihn noch die Worte entgegen zu bringen, die sich für eine Schülerin gegenüber ihrem Lehrer gebührten. „Einen schönen Tag noch, Sir."

Dies sollten die letzten Worte sein, die Hermine und Severus für sieben Monate miteinander wechselten.


	39. Neue Zeiten

**TEIL 3**

**39. Neue Zeiten **

_7 Monate später_

Die Zeit schwand dahin. Tage, Wochen, Monate kamen und gingen. Es war eine Zeit voller Emotionen gewesen. Besonders für Hermine. Sie hatte gelacht, geweint und geflucht. Hart hatte sie arbeiten müssen, um den Stoff des sechsten Jahres aufzuholen. Doch sie hatte es geschafft. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war.

Nun war sie mitten im siebten Jahr – das letzte Jahr hier auf Hogwarts. Sie fühlte sich jetzt schon grausam, wenn sie an den Abschluss dachte. Hogwarts war ihr Zuhause geworden. Hier gehörte sie hin.

Doch die Zeit der Prüfungen rückte immer näher. Es war bereits tiefster Winter. In wenigen Monaten würde sie ihren Abschluss machen.

Hermine hatte gut zu tun, was das Lernen betraf. Aber sie war froh darüber, eine Ablenkung zu haben. Sie hatte sich in den letzten Monaten ständig irgendwelche Dinge gesucht, die sie ablenken sollten – von ihm.

Der Kontakt zu Severus Snape war komplett abgebrochen. Im Unterricht beachteten sie sich gegenseitig nicht. Er ließ sie in Ruhe, sprach sie nicht an, sah sie noch nicht einmal an. Hermine tat es ihm gleich.

Wenn sie sich zufällig auf den Fluren von Hogwarts getroffen hatten, hatten sie sich nur ein kurzes Nicken zukommen lassen. Ansonsten herrschte keinerlei Kommunikation zwischen den beiden.

Es war Hermine schwer gefallen, ihn tagtäglich sehen zu müssen. Es tat weh, denn ihr Herz hatte noch lange nicht mit ihm abgeschlossen. Ihm immer wieder im Unterricht gegenüber zu sitzen, seinen mittlerweile so vertrauten Geruch wahrzunehmen, seine dunkle und magische Aura zu spüren – all das war zu viel für Hermine gewesen. Und all das hatte die Sehnsucht nach ihm nur noch geschürt.

Doch seit gut drei Monaten hatte sie Severus überhaupt nicht mehr gesehen. Von einem Tag auf den anderen war er verschwunden gewesen. Sie hatte sich zuerst gezwungen, diesen Faktum, dass ihr Lehrer nicht mehr auf Hogwarts war, zu ignorieren.

Doch sie hatte es nicht einen einzigen Tag ausgehalten. Und so war sie zu Dumbledore gegangen und hatte ihn gefragt. Erst hatte der Direktor ihr nichts sagen wollen, doch schließlich hatte Hermine erfahren, dass Severus bei Voldemort sei. Seit diesem Gespräch waren nun schon drei Monate und anderthalb Wochen vergangen.

Hermine war unruhig. Sie hatte Angst um ihn. Das konnte sie weder leugnen noch abstellen. Niemand wusste, was Voldemort mit den Todessern veranstaltete, selbst Albus Dumbledore nicht.

Doch der Direktor hatte ihr gegenüber die Vermutung geäußert, dass Voldemort seine Anhänger patrouilliert hatte, um in naher Zukunft anzugreifen – und zwar Hogwarts.

Es herrschte eine seltsame Stille in der Zauberwelt. Es war ein Gefühl des Verharrens. Niemand konnte wirklich etwas tun, denn Voldemorts Anhänger hatten sich vollkommen zurückgezogen.

Allein der Orden war aktiv. Er versuchte so viele Informationen wie möglich herauszufinden. Doch die Quellen waren versiegt.

Hermine hatte dieses Warten satt. Sie kam sich unnütz vor. Sie wollte helfen, irgendetwas machen. Allein schon, damit sie sich ablenken konnte. Ablenken von der Angst um einen Mann, für den sie eigentlich schon lange nichts mehr empfinden wollte.

Harry und Ron arbeiteten doch auch bereits für den Orden. Harry erhielt intensives Kampftraining und Ron wurde von seinem Vater gelehrt, wie man richtig mit einem Zauberstab umging.

Hermine seufzte laut auf. Sie hielt inne und blickte den langen Korridor entlang. Er war leer. Keine Menschenseele kam ihr entgegen. Niemand war hier. Sie lehnte sich gegen die kalte Wand, schloss ihre Augen.

Tief atmete sie durch. Die Gedanken wirbelten wild durch ihren Kopf. Doch schließlich sortierte sich alles und die junge Frau fasste einen Entschluss. Entschlossen öffnete sie ihre braunen Augen. Sie stieß sich von der Wand ab und lenkte mit schnellen Schritten Richtung Direktorenbüro ein.

Auf ein freundliches _Herein_ hin, trat Hermine in das kreisrunde Büro.

„Hermine" begrüßte Albus seinen Besuch hoch erfreut. „Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Die Gryffindor setzte sich mit einem souveränen Ausdruck in den zarten Zügen auf den ihr angebotenen Platz. „Ich würde Sie gerne um etwas bitten."

Dumbledore nickte lediglich und zeigte ihr somit, dass sie weiter sprechen konnte. Kurz hielt Hermine inne, atmete innerlich noch einmal tief durch. „Ich möchte gerne dem Orden beitreten." Sagte sie schließlich ruhig.

Mehrere Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts. Der Direktor sah sie lediglich mit seinen blauen Augen an. Er schien zu überlegen.

„Nun" sprach er, als er sich offensichtlich eine Meinung über Hermines Bitte gebildet hatte. „Darf ich vielleicht vorher den Grund dafür erfahren, warum gerade jetzt?"

Angespannt presste sie ihre Kiefer aufeinander. Warum musste er das wissen? Reichte es nicht, dass sie beitreten wollte? „Ich halte dieses Warten nicht mehr aus." Entgegnete sie schließlich.

„Warten worauf?" fragte Albus zurück und lächelte Hermine dabei aufmunternd zu. Keine Frage. Der Direktor wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Doch Hermine war nicht dazu gewillt, ihm diese auf dem Silbertablett zu präsentieren. Sollte er sie doch selber herausfinden.

„Darauf, dass etwas passiert." antwortete sie ihm schließlich mit einem unruhigen Tonfall in der Stimme. „Ich halte das nicht mehr aus. Diese Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Ich möchte etwas tun, dem Orden helfen."

Albus nickte der jungen Frau still zu. „Ich verstehe Ihr anliegen Hermine. Aber Sie sind noch zu jung."

„Zu jung?" fragte sie beinahe aufgebracht zurück. Sie musste aufpassen, dass sie nicht ihre Beherrschung verlor. „Harry und Ron arbeiten auch für den Orden. Und sagen Sie mir jetzt nicht, dass das etwas anderes ist."

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn wütend an. Er sollte ruhig wissen, wie ernst es ihr war.

„Sie wissen, warum Harry das Kampftraining macht." Erwiderte er ruhig und mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, was Hermine beinahe zur Raserei brachte. Musste dieser Mensch denn immer so verständnisvoll sein? Das war doch nicht zum aushalten!

„Und bei Ron." Fuhr der Direktor ruhig fort, ohne sich von den wild funkelnden Augen der Gryffindor stören zu lassen „Bei Ron ist es eher zusätzlicher außerschulischer Unterricht im Umgang mit dem Zauberstab. Sie haben genug Kenntnisse, um sich im Ernstfall zu verteidigen."

„So, glauben Sie das wirklich? Glauben Sie wirklich, dass ich es im Ernstfall mit einem Todesser aufnehmen könnte. Oder mit Voldemort?" fragte sie aufgebracht nach.

„Selbst einige Mitglieder des Ordens sind dazu nicht in der Lage." Erwiderte Dumbledore noch immer viel zu ruhig.

„Das sollten sie aber!" ereiferte sich die junge Frau. „Da draußen herrscht Krieg verdammt noch mal. Und sie wollen mir allen Ernstes weiß machen, dass einige Ordensmitglieder nicht dazu in der Lage sind, sich gegen einen Todesser zu verteidigen?!"

Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredet. Ihre Hände hatte sie auf die Tischplatte gestützt, ihr gesamter Körper war nach vorne gebeugt.

„Die Todesser sind mächtig Hermine. Mächtiger als Sie denken. Allein weil sie dunkle Magie verwenden." Erklärte Dumbledore nun nachdenklicher.

„Dann sollten wir vielleicht anfangen, auch dunkle Magie zu benutzen." Noch bevor Hermine diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, bereute sie diese bereits. Was hatte sie ihrem Direktor eben vorgeschlagen? Sie wagte kaum, sich diese Frage selbst zu beantworten.

„Das ist ein sehr drastischer Vorschlag." Erwiderte der alte Zauberer.

Beinahe entschuldigend sah sie den Direktor an. Doch schließlich machte etwas in ihr klick. Ihr Verstand schien diese plötzliche Eingebung nun verarbeitet zu haben – und er befand sie als gar nicht mal so verkehrt.

Angestrengt dachte Hermine nach. Und der Direktor ließ ihr auch die Zeit dafür. „Wir müssen ja nicht gleich die unverzeihlichen Flüche anwenden. Es gibt zahlreiche andere schwarzmagische Zauber, die viel wirksamer gegen die Todesser sind."

„Sie meinen also, wir sollen sie mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen?" fragte Dumbledore mit großen Augen nach.

„Genau das denke ich."

Ihren Blick, der nun wieder diesen kämpferischen Glanz in sich trug, hatte sie auf ihr gegenüber gerichtet.

Albus Dumbledore strich sich nachdenklich über den langen Bart. „Vielleicht ist Ihr Vorschlag sogar umsetzbar."

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an.

„Aber ich denke, ich sollte zuerst mit Severus darüber sprechen." Fügte er noch an.

Und das hätte er besser nicht sagen sollen. Denn sofort brannte sich seine Präsenz wieder in ihren Körper hinein. Sie schloss kurz ihre Augen. Doch alles was sie sah, war er. Seine Augen, die tiefen Blicke, seine schlanke und geheimnisvolle Gestalt, selbst seinen Geruch glaubte sie wahrzunehmen.

„Hermine?" hörte sie Dumbledore ihren Namen sagen.

Sie öffnete ihre Augen und sah ihn fragend aber auch leicht beschämt an.

„Ihm geht es gut." Sagte der Direktor schließlich nur und lächelte die junge Frau zart an.

Auch wenn Hermine geschockt darüber war, dass er offensichtlich doch über ihre Gefühlswelt Bescheid wusste, so war sie dennoch erleichtert, dass es Severus gut ging, dass er lebte.

*****

Zwei Tage später stand Hermine im Fuchsbau. Sie war angespannt, ihr Herz klopfte wild gegen ihre Brust. Ungefähr 20 Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Sie fühlte sich, wie ein Tier im Zoo.

Direkt vor ihr stand Albus Dumbledore. Den Zauberstab auf die junge Frau gerichtet. Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie gütig an. Auf seinen Lippen lag ein feines beinahe väterliches Lächeln.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung schwang er den Zauberstab in der Luft umher, sodass grünliche Funken daraus hervor stoben. Hermine wurde in einen sanften zartgrünen Schleier gehüllt – für wenige Sekunden lang. Dann war der Zauber vorbei.

„Mit diesem Schutz, wirst du dazu in der Lage sein, alle anderen Ordensmitglieder zu erreichen. Sei es wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder einen Rat suchst." Sprach Dumbledore mit ungewohnt ernster und tiefer Stimme. „Nutze dieses Geschenk mit Bedacht, handle nicht unüberlegt, versuche aber dennoch die Unschuldigen zu schützen."

Durch diese Worte tief berührt, nickte Hermine dem Direktor lediglich zu.

„Dann heißen wir dich herzlich Willkommen im Orden des Phoenix." Beendete Dumbledore seine Ansprache. Dann verneigte er sich vor der jungen Frau, die Dumbledore bei dieser Geste mit großen Augen anblickte. Der Rest des Ordens tat es dem Direktor schließlich nach.

Hermine musste hart schlucken. Diese Geste, diese ganze Szene hatte sie schon einmal miterlebt. Und zwar in der Zukunft. Dort wo sich jeder vor der Regentin – vor ihr – verneigt hatte. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, ein Fremdes. Denn sie war nicht die Person, vor der man sich verbeugte. Nicht in dieser Zeit.

„Vielen Dank." Hauchte sie schließlich den anderen entgegen. Zu mehr, war sie nicht mehr fähig. Dazu war sie zu ergriffen.

*****

Erneut strichen die Wochen ins Land. Doch diese waren für Hermine nicht mehr so unerträglich gewesen. Sie hatte neben der Schule auch mit dem Kampftraining angefangen. Von Moody und Lupin wurde sie gelehrt, wie man sich richtig verteidigte. Und dabei lernte sie Flüche, die schon stark an der Grenze zum Schwarzmagischen standen.

Hermine lernte schnell. Innerhalb weniger Trainingsstunden beherrschte sie Flüche, für die andere Zauberer Monate brauchten. Immer länger und immer härter wurden die Trainingsstunden. Moody und Lupin schonten sie nicht. Es war nicht selten, dass die Gryffindor mit einigen Prellungen und Platzwunden nach Hogwarts zurückkehrte. Ganz zum Ärger von Madam Pomfrey.

Doch Hermine ließ sich nicht davon abbringen. Auch nicht durch ihre Freunde, die so gar nicht begeistert waren, dass sie nun ein aktives Mitglied des Ordens war und auch bald genug praktische Erfahrungen gesammelt hatte, um in den Kampf geschickt zu werden.

Am wenigsten begeistert war Harry davon. Er hatte die Idee von Anfang an verworfen. Er wollte seine beste Freundin in Sicherheit wissen. Doch die junge Frau hatte andere Pläne. Sie wollte nicht nur herumsitzen. Sie wollte helfen. Auch wenn sie damit ihr eigenes Leben riskierte.


	40. Erste Schritte nach dem Verfall

**40. Erste Schritte nach dem Verfall **

Hermine zog ihren Umhang enger um ihren Körper. Der Wind blies ihr eisig und pfeifend entgegen, wirbelte ihre Haare heftig umher. Sie konnte kaum atmen, ihre Wangen brannten bereits aufgrund des kalten Windes.

Die junge Frau schloss ihre Augen, hielt eine Hand schützend vor ihrem Gesicht. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen kämpfte sie sich weiter über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. Sie war auf den Weg zum Kampftraining.

Hermine hatte erst vorhin eine Nachricht von Dumbledore erhalten, dass sie noch am selben Tag ein Training haben würde.

Die Gryffindor fragte sich, warum sie ausgerechnet heute, bei diesem Mistwetter, kämpfen musste. Und vor allem, warum so kurzfristig? Aber gut, es war halt nicht immer alles eitel Sonnenschein. Mit verbissener Miene stieg sie einen kleinen Hügel hinauf. Ihre Lunge brannte bereits. Der Aufstieg war aufgrund des starken Gegenwindes anstrengender als sonst.

Ihre Augen tränten erbärmlich. Sie konnte kaum noch etwas sehen. Ihre Lippen brannten. Und endlich hatte sie den Hügel erklommen. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, versuchte dieses reißende Gefühl in ihrer Lunge wieder loszuwerden.

Dann hob sie ihren Blick und erstarrte augenblicklich.

Severus wehrte mit einer Leichtigkeit, die beinahe anmutig wirkte, die ihm entgegen geschleuderten Flüche ab. „Strengen Sie sich gefälligst mehr an!" raunte er seinem Gegenüber genervt zu. Er war doch nicht hier, um Flüche abzuwehren, zu denen selbst Erstklässler fähig waren.

Abermals wurde ihm ein heller blauer Blitz entgegengeschleudert. Doch erneut musste der Tränkemeister nur seinen Zauberstab heben, um den Fluch unschädlich zu machen. Severus schüttelte ungeduldig seinen Kopf. Dabei erblickte er schließlich etwas, was ihn innehalten ließ.

Einige Meter von ihm entfernt, stand jemand. Lange dunkle Locken wurden von dem heftigen Wind umhergewirbelt. Ein schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich beinahe majestätisch hinter der Person auf, tiefe funkelnde Augen blickten ihn erstaunt entgegen.

Und eben diese Augen waren es, die ihn nicht mehr losließen. Er wurde von diesen sanften Tiefen angezogen und drohte darin grausam zu ertrinken. Nur ein einziger Gedanke wirbelte ihm durch den Kopf. Er wusste nicht, woher er kam. Doch beinahe gewaltsam hatte sich dieser eine Gedanke in ihn eingenistet. Ein einziges Wort, ein einziger Name. Hermine.

Plötzlich traf ihn etwas hart gegen seine Brust. Er wurde zu Boden gerissen. Blieb dort unter Schmerzen liegen.

Erst dieser Zwischenfall riss Hermine wieder aus ihrer Starre. Ihr Verstand schien noch immer nicht ganz verarbeitet zu haben, dass das wirklich Severus war. Sie konnte das irgendwie nicht glauben.

Ihr Körper zuckte, wollte sich gerade in Bewegung setzen, um ihn zu helfen, doch schließlich hielt sie inne. Etwas hielt sie ab, zu Severus zu gehen, ihn aufzuhelfen. Etwas Tiefes, Verletztes in ihr. Eine Mauer, eine Barriere, die sich um ihr Herz gelegt hatte.

„Verdammt Potter!" zischte der Tränkemeister sein Gegenüber an. Und er wusste noch nicht einmal warum. Severus wusste genau, dass das sein Verschulden gewesen war, dass er nun niedergestreckt am Boden lag. Er hatte sich ablenken lassen. Und das ausgerechnet von Hermine!

Harry, der mittlerweile schon mehr als mürrisch dreinschaute, zuckte nur resignierend mit seinen Schultern. Was sollte er auch groß dazu sagen.

Severus´ Brust schmerzte. Ein unangenehmes Pochen hatte sich in seinem Brustkorb ausgebreitet. Potter hatte ihn voll erwischt. Und er kam nicht umhin, ihm dafür ein bisschen Anerkennung zu zollen. Wenigstens war dieser Bengel so abgebrüht, dass er jemanden angriff, der nicht mehr dazu im Stande war, sich zu wehren.

Fest presste er seine Kiefer aufeinander, als er sich unter Schmerzen erhob. Doch nach außen hin bewahrte er sein emotionsloses Bild. Man konnte dem Tränkemeister nicht ansehen, dass seine Brust wie die Hölle brannte.

Mit starrer Miene strich er sich über seine langen schwarzen Roben. Ein plötzlicher Windstoß blies diese auf, ließ sie hinter ihm aufwallen. Er schüttelte kurz sein Haar, strich sich über das Gesicht. Dann richtete er erneut seinen Blick auf die junge Frau, die noch immer an derselben Stelle verharrte.

Abermals trafen sich ihre Blicke und Hermine wusste nicht, wie ihr geschah. Ihr wurde heiß und kalt. Sie begann zu zittern und ihr Herz schien mit einem Mal im Galopp zu rennen. Es war grausam und wunderbar zugleich. Es war das Gefühl des Verliebtseins.

Mit all ihrer Kraft schaffte es Hermine sich schließlich in Bewegung zu setzen. Sie ging auf ihren Lehrer zu, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen. Vor ihm blieb sie stehen.

„Hallo." Grüßte sie ihn mit heiserer Stimme. Sie räusperte sich leise und verfluchte sich innerlich für ihre Schwäche. Sie verhielt sich gerade wie ein verknallter Teenager!

„Hallo." Grüßte Severus zurück. Auch er knallte sich innerlich die Hand vor die Stirn. War das eine angemessene Begrüßung zwischen Lehrer und Schüler?

Hermine wusste nicht so ganz, was sie sagen sollte. Sie wollte ihn fragen, wo er gewesen war, was passiert war. Doch sie traute sich nicht. Allein schon deswegen, weil sie nicht wusste, welche Anrede nun angebracht war.

Vor einigen Monaten hatte sie selbst darum gebeten, wieder zu der distanzierten und förmlichen Anrede zurückzukehren. Doch nun, wo er nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder vor ihr stand, lebend und noch immer diese Gefühle in ihr aufwallen ließ, brachte sie ein _Sie _kaum über ihre Lippen.

Harry, der mittlerweile von den beiden völlig vergessen worden war, blickte das ungleiche Paar nur fragend an. Er verstand diese seltsame Stimmung nicht, die sich mit einem Mal zwischen diesen beiden Personen ausgebreitet hatte.

Snape war zwar noch nie ein Mann vieler Worte gewesen, aber dass er beim Anblick Hermines gleich ganz verstummte, kam Harry doch mehr als merkwürdig vor. Am liebsten hätte er auf sich aufmerksam gemacht, doch aus irgendeinem unerfindlichen Grund ließ er den beiden diesen Stillen Moment.

Severus wusste nicht, wie er dass, was Hermine in ihm ausgelöst hatte, deuten sollte. Es war so, als ob er sie plötzlich, nach all den Monaten, in denen er sie nicht mehr beachtet, nicht mehr gesehen hatte, mit anderen Augen sah.

Sie wirkte anders… verändert und er konnte nicht einmal sagen, was anders war. Es war einfach ihre Wirkung, die sie nun auf ihn ausübte.

„Wir sollten weiter machen." Sagte er schließlich an Harry gewandt mit nüchterner Stimme. Er war froh, dass seine Stimme nicht zitterte, dass er sich aus dieser peinlichen Situation hatte retten können.

Ohne noch irgendetwas zu Hermine zu sagen, drehte er sich wieder zu Harry, dessen Blick mittlerweile beinahe säuerlich wirkte. Er hatte seine Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, den Blick starr auf Snape gerichtet.

„Worauf warten Sie Potter?" fragte Severus sein Gegenüber mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Auf gar nichts." Erwiderte Harry kühn. „Ich bin nicht mehr an der Reihe."

Severus´ Blick verfinsterte sich. „So lange Ihr Nachfolger für das Kampftraining noch nicht da ist, werden Sie weiter kämpfen."

Harrys Blick bekam mit einem Mal etwas Zufriedenes, etwas Überhebliches. „Mein Nachfolger ist bereits da." Seine Stimme war ruhig, ein triumphierendes Lächeln umrahmte seine Züge. „Sie steht neben Ihnen."

Severus´ schwarzen Augen weiteten sich. Abrupte drehte er sich zu Hermine, sah sie mit einem ungläubigen Blick an. Das sollte doch ein Witz sein. Bitte ließ das nur einen Witz sein. Doch Hermines ernster Ausdruck in den Augen sagte ihm, dass das kein Spaß war.

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst." Er hatte diese Worte leise gesprochen. Aber dennoch mit einer Intensität, mit einem so tiefen, vibrierenden Ton, dass es Hermine kalt den Rücken hinunterlief.

Stumm erwiderte sie den aufgebrachten Blick ihres Professors. Wenigstens hatte sich das Problem mit der Anrede geklärt. Doch nun stand sie dafür vor einer weitaus größeren Herausforderung.

In Severus tobte es. Niemand, noch nicht einmal Albus, hatte ihn vorgewarnt, ihm gesagt, dass es ein neues Ordensmitglied gab, dass SIE das neue Mitglied war. Stattdessen war er einfach ins kalte Wasser geschmissen wurden. Und nun konnte er zu sehen, wie er da wider raus kam.

„Ich werde dir mit Sicherheit kein Kampftraining geben." Raunte er ihr nun etwas lauter zu.

Hermines Herz sackte nach unten. Was sollte das? Warum sagte er so etwas? „Warum nicht?" fragte sie nach. Ihre Stimme war noch immer rau, wirkte aber kräftiger.

„Warum?" spie er ihr dieses eine Wort entgegen. Sein Blick nagelte ihren fest. Die Gryffindor kam nicht mehr von ihm los. Sie war in der tiefsten Schwärze gefangen. „Ich werde sicherlich nicht dazu beitragen, dass du in den Krieg ziehst."

Hermine merkte, wie Enttäuschung in ihr hoch wallte. Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten, über seine Reaktion. Und mit der Enttäuschung kam ein anderes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, welches sie stark werden ließ. Wut.

„Das hast du nicht zu entscheiden!" erwiderte sie aufgebracht.

„Und ob. Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer!" gab er nun ebenso aufgebracht zurück.

Hermines Hände ballten sich zu kleinen Fäusten, ihr Magen krampfte sich vor Wut schmerzhaft zusammen. „Du warst die letzten vier Monate auch nicht mein Lehrer! Und jetzt auf einmal bestehst du darauf, es wieder zu sein?!" Schwer atmend sah sie ihn an. Die Enttäuschung konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr verbergen. Ihre Augen verrieten sie.

Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Dieses Gespräch, wenn man das noch so nennen konnte, drohte in die ganz falsche Richtung abzudriften. Und noch dazu kam das Problem Potter. Denn der stand noch immer an seinem Platz und hörte wahrscheinlich jedes einzelne Wort mit, was sie gerade sprachen. Und die waren für einen Außenstehenden wohl mehr als aufschlussreich.

„Ich werde nachher zu Albus gehen und ihn bitten, dich wieder aus den Orden zu nehmen."

„Wie bitte?!" fragte Hermine mit schriller Stimme. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst."

„Und ob das mein Ernst ist. Du bist noch nicht dazu bereit, im Orden zu kämpfen, im Krieg zu kämpfen!" erwiderte er mit einer stoischen Ruhe.

„Woher willst du das wissen?! Du haste mich in den letzten Monaten nicht kämpfen gesehen. Du hast nicht mitbekommen, wie ich bereits auf den Kampf vorbereitet wurde! Ich habe keine Lust mehr, einfach nur noch herumzusitzen und abzuwarten. Ich will, dass der Krieg endlich vorbei ist und ich werde dabei sicherlich keinen passiven Part spielen!"

Ihre rehbraunen Augen funkelten ihn aufgebracht an. Er konnte das zornige Beben spüren, was von ihr ausging. Und er konnte sie verstehen. Er konnte sie sogar sehr gut verstehen. Aber dennoch war er nicht dazu gewillt, sie im Kampf auszubilden. Und er würde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass Hermine nie auf einen Außeneinsatz geschickt wird.

„Du wirst nicht kämpfen. Das ist mein letztes Wort." Und mit diesen Worten wandte er sich von Hermine ab, um zu gehen.

„Das werden wir noch sehen Severus Snape." Rief sie ihm hinterher. Ihr Körper bebte vor Zorn, vor Enttäuschung, vor Liebeskummer.

Sie blickte ihm nach. Er hatte nicht mehr auf ihre Kampfansage reagiert. Er war einfach weitergegangen. Seine Gestalt wurde immer kleiner, seine Umrisse immer dunkler. Schließlich verschwamm er mit der Dunkelheit, die mittlerweile über die Ländereien gezogen war.

Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen angesammelt. Wie konnte er ihr das antun? Doch sie würde das nicht zu lassen. Sie würde sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, zu kämpfen. Und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tat.

„Alles in Ordnung?" drang plötzlich Harrys Stimme sanft an ihr Ohr.

Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. Sie hatte ihren besten Freund völlig vergessen gehabt. Erst in diesem Augenblick wurde ihr klar, was er alles mit angehört hatte. Und genau das konnte sie in seinen grünen Augen lesen. Den Unglaube, die Überraschung, das Unverständnis.

„Nicht jetzt Harry." Meinte sie nur mit leiser Stimme. Sie konnte ihm jetzt nicht diese Fragen beantworten. Warum, wieso, weshalb sie sich duzten, ob und was da zwischen ihnen lief. Sie hatte im Moment keine Kraft dazu.

„Später." Hauchte sie ihm nur noch mit einem müden Lächeln entgegen, bevor auch sie sich in Bewegung setzte, um nach Hogwarts zurückzukehren.


	41. Der Versuch sie zu retten

**41. Der Versuch, sie zu retten **

„Sag mir, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist!" rief Severus beim Betreten des Büros Albus entgegen, ohne diesen überhaupt gegrüßt zu haben. Mit solchen überflüssigen Sachen wollte er sich jetzt nicht aufhalten.

„Was genau meinst du?" fragte Albus Dumbledore in einem unschuldigen Tonfall. Doch Severus wusste ganz genau, dass dieser alte Mann wusste, wovon er sprach.

„Wie kannst du nur eine 18-Jährige in den Orden aufnehmen!" tobte Severus weiter. Unruhig schritt er im Büro auf und ab. Er musste sich abreagieren. Irgendwie.

Der Direktor, der trotz seines aufgebrachten Besuchs noch immer ruhig in seinem Sessel saß, blickte Severus väterlich an. „Du kannst mir glauben, dass mir dieser Schritt nicht leicht gefallen ist." Gab er schließlich mit milder Stimme zu.

„Und warum bist du ihn dann gegangen?!" fragte Severus sogleich aufgebracht nach. Er war wütend. Richtig wütend. Doch er wusste nicht, auf wen eigentlich.

Nun erhob sich auch Albus und erfasste Severus beruhigend bei den Schultern. „Hermine ist eine erwachsene Frau. Sie kann ihre Entscheidungen alleine treffen."

Ungläubig schüttelte Severus seinen Kopf. Wollte ihn denn hier niemand verstehen?! „Sie ist noch eine Schülerin verdammt! Sie steht unter unseren Schutz. Doch wenn sie da draußen ist und kämpft, kann sie niemand mehr schützen. Willst du sie auf den Gewissen haben Albus? Willst du, dass es so weit kommt?!"

Severus´ Augen funkelten Dumbledore schwarz und düster entgegen. Sie funkelten vor Zorn und innerer Aufruhr. Sein Atem war stoßweise.

Kurz schloss Albus Dumbledore seine blauen Augen. Man konnte ihn deutlich ansehen, dass er überlegte, dass er sich die Worte seines Freundes durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Schließlich richtete er den Blick wieder auf Severus.

„Ich habe mir schon oft überlegt, was passiert, wenn ihr etwas geschehen würde. Doch es liegt nicht mehr in unserer Hand. Ich habe Hermine versucht, diese Idee auszureden, doch letztendlich hatte sie die besseren Argumente."

Severus schnaubte laut auf. „Du lässt dich doch sonst auch nicht von Argumenten beeinflussen." Erwiderte Severus nur mit dunkler Stimme.

„In diesem Fall war ich wohl machtlos." Ein entschuldigender Blick traf den Tränkemeister.

Severus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen. „Du wirst doch wohl irgendetwas machen können, um sie wieder aus den Orden zu schmeißen." Der Tränkemeister wusste, dass er sich drastisch ausdrückte und er wusste auch, dass er ungerecht war. Doch der Drang, Hermine wieder aus den Orden zu bekommen, war zu präsent.

„Es war allein ihre Entscheidung." Stellte Dumbledore noch einmal sachlich klar.

Doch Severus wollte das nicht hören. Er verstand das nicht. Er hob seinen Blick und sah sein Gegenüber bitterböse an. „Warum zur Hölle will eine 18-jährige Schülerin unbedingt in den Orden?"

Diese Frage hatte sich schon die ganze Zeit über in seinem Kopf festgesetzt. Er hatte versucht, es zu verstehen. Doch er war noch nie ein Mann gewesen, der die verworrenen Gedankengänge der Frauen nachvollziehen konnte.

Albus Dumbledore saß mit einem seichten Lächeln im Gesicht wieder an seinem Schreibtisch. Seine Augen funkelten. Etwas, was Severus so gar nicht gefiel.

„Aus demselben Grund, warum du willst, dass sie wieder austritt." Beantwortete der Direktor schließlich seine Frage.

Verwirrt blickte Severus seinen Mentor an. Was wollte er ihn denn mit dieser Antwort sagen? Der Tränkemeister kräuselte seine Brauen, sein Blick wurde noch eine Nuance dunkler. „Könntest du dich bitte etwas genauer ausdrücken." Fauchte er Dumbledore an.

Das Lächeln im Gesicht des Direktors wurde noch breiter. „Du weißt, was ich meine."

Severus glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. „Sonst hätte ich nicht nachgefragt alter Mann."

Offensichtlich wusste Albus mehr, als er selbst. Und er hasste es, wenn jemand mehr wusste und es noch nicht einmal für nötig hielt, ihn darüber aufzuklären.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, wirst du dich wohl gedulden müssen, bis du es weißt." Erwiderte Dumbledore mit einer Gelassenheit, die Severus an den Rand der Raserei brachte.

Er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um nicht sofort aufzuspringen, Albus am Kragen zu fassen und zu sich hochzuziehen, um ihn mal so richtig die Meinung zu sagen. Allein die Dankbarkeit, die er diesem Mann schuldete, hielt ihn davon ab.

Um wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen, wischte er sich fahrig über das Gesicht. Er atmete einmal tief durch. Am liebsten hätte er gefragt, WIE er das herausfinden sollte, WENN es ihn niemand sagen wollte. Aber er glaubte, dass er mit dieser Frage bei Albus auch nicht weiterkommen würde.

Und so entschloss sich der Tränkemeister, es für heute dabei bleiben zu lassen.

*****

Nachdenklich saß Hermine im kleinen Innenhof von Hogwarts. Auch hier zog der Wind eiskalt durch ihre Kleidung. Doch sie konnte nach dem Aufeinandertreffen mit Severus nicht in ihre Räume zurückkehren. Sie wusste, dass sie drinnen wahnsinnig werden würde.

Draußen an der frischen beziehungsweise eher eisigen Luft, konnte sie ihren Gedanken freien Lauf und vom Wind wegtragen lassen.

Ihn wieder zu sehen, hatte Gefühle in ihr hoch wallen lassen, die sie nicht mehr haben wollte. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihr Körper und ihr Herz so heftig auf ihn reagieren würden. Nicht nach all der Zeit, nicht nachdem was passiert war. Doch Hermine war eines Besseren belehrt wurden. Die Gefühle für ihn waren noch da.

Die junge Frau schloss die Augen. Warum hatte sie auch niemand vorgewarnt? Dumbledore hatte doch offensichtlich gewusst, dass Severus wieder zurück war. Immerhin war er es gewesen, der sie zu diesem Kampftraining geschickt hatte.

Es wäre wirklich mehr als hilfreich gewesen, wenn sie vorgewarnt gewesen wäre. Dann hätte sie es vermeiden können, ihn einfach nur so anzustarren, ohne dass sie ein Wort hervorgebracht hatte. Gott, wie erbärmlich dieses Treffen doch gewesen war.

Hermine musste hart schlucken, als sie an seinen Blick, den er ihr hatte zukommen lassen, als er erfahren hatte, dass sie nun ein Mitglied des Ordens war, dachte. Er war so voller Unverständnis gewesen. So dunkel und tief, so voller Enttäuschung.

Sie hatte diesen Blick nicht verstanden und sie tat es auch immer noch nicht. Warum hatte er so überreagiert? Eigentlich konnte es ihm doch egal sein, was sie tat und was nicht. Selbst wenn Severus gar nicht reagiert hätte, hätte sie das nicht so verletzt, wie er es durch seine Ablehnung getan hatte.

Abermals schluckte sie hart. Sie merkte, wie sich Tränen in ihren Augen bildeten. Tränen, die sie nicht weinen wollte. Nicht wegen ihm! Sie wischte mit ihrer Hand einzelne Tropfen der salzigen Flüssigkeit weg. Doch es half nichts. Es kamen immer wieder neue nach.

Und schließlich gab es Hermine auch auf. Warum sollte sie sich gegen etwas wehren, was sowieso übermächtiger war? Und so ließ sie ihren Tränen schließlich freien Lauf.

*****

Am nächsten Morgen war Severus schon früh wach. Die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont auf und tauchte die frostige Winterlandschaft in ein goldenes Licht. Er hatte beschlossen, einen kleinen Spaziergang zu unternehmen, um seinen noch müden Körper wachzurütteln.

Mit ungewohnt langsamen Schritten ging er über die Ländereien. Er genoss die herrliche Luft, atmete sie tief ein. Plötzlich durchbrach ein lautes Zischen diese herrliche Stille, die der Tränkemeister so genossen hatte.

Er drehte sich in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch gekommen war und blickte nun auf die große Wiese. Was er sah, gefiel ihm gar nicht. Remus Lupin schleuderte einen Fluch nach den anderen auf eine bereits am Boden liegende Person. Und diese Person war Hermine.

Severus wollte erst nicht glauben, was er da sah. Das bildete er sich doch jetzt nur ein. Doch egal wie lange er auf diese Szenerie starrte, sie veränderte sich nicht. Abermals kroch Wut in dem Tränkemeister hoch. Wut über so viel Leichtsinn, über so viel Dummheit. Er hatte Hermine immer für eine Hexe mit einem brillanten Verstand gehalten. Doch in diesem Fall schien sie ihn verloren zu haben.

Ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, schritt er auf die beiden Personen zu, die sich noch immer unerbittlich Flüche entgegenschleuderte. Hermine hatte sich mittlerweile wieder aufgerappelt und griff Lupin nun frontal an. Keine Sekunde später wurde der Zauberer von seinen Füßen gerissen und landete hart auf den Boden.

„Nicht schlecht Hermine." Konnte Severus Remus hören. Wie konnte er sie dafür auch noch loben? Hatten denn jetzt alle den Verstand verloren?

„Wirklich grandios." Mischte sich Severus mit ein. „Damit kann sie es mit jedem Todesser – ach was sag ich – sogar mit dem dunklen Lord aufnehmen." Ätzte er mit triefendem Sarkasmus.

Es traf ihn ein ungläubiger, zutiefst verletzter Blick von Hermine. Ihre braunen Augen besaßen in diesem Moment einen Ausdruck, den man nicht beschreiben konnte.

„Ich denke, wir wissen alle drei, dass Hermine noch lange nicht so weit ist." Versuchte Lupin die aufgekommene gereizte Stimmung zu lindern. Doch dies sollte vergebens sein.

„Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass ihr das wisst." Gab Severus mit nüchterndem Tonfall zurück. „Sonst hättet ihr sie wohl kaum in den Orden aufgenommen."

Hermine merkte, wie sich eine gewaltige Welle des Zorns in ihr ausbreitete. Hielt er denn so wenig von ihr? Warum musste er sie so offen kritisieren, ihre Kräfte anzweifeln?

„Was ist eigentlich dein Problem?!" fragte sie ihn. Es war nicht laut gewesen. Sie hatte ihn nicht angeschrieen, so wie sie es gerne getan hätte. Stattdessen hatte ihre Stimme einfach nachgegeben und war zittrig geworden.

Severus musste all seine Beherrschung zusammenkratzen, um diesen fragenden, flehenden sanften Augen, die ihn in diesem Moment so intensiv anstarrten, standhalten zu können.

„Traust du mir wirklich so wenig zu?" setzte sie nach, als er ihr nicht antwortete.

In diesem Moment hätte er gerne seine Augen geschlossen oder wenigstens einmal tief ein- und ausgeatmet. Doch dies lies er nicht zu. Stattdessen bewahrte er seine starre und undurchdringbare Maske.

„Du bist zu jung für so etwas Hermine! Verstehst du das nicht?! Da draußen herrscht Krieg. Ein Krieg, in dem man nicht nur stark, sondern auch abgebrüht sein muss."

Hermine blickte ihn ungläubig an. „Was glaubst du denn, was ich für eine Vorstellung vom Krieg habe? Mir ist schon klar, dass ich dort kein Kaffeekränzchen halten werde." Hermine war nun lauter geworden. Ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer, aber der aufgebrachte Tonfall verdeckte dies.

Severus beugte sich ein wenig zu der jungen Frau hinab, Lupin hatte er mittlerweile ganz vergessen. Seine Augen trugen einen gnadenlosen Ausdruck, seine Stimme war nur noch ein drohendes Flüstern. „Ist dir auch klar, dass du Menschen angreifen musst? Dass du sie vielleicht sogar töten musst, um dein eigenes Leben zu schützen?"

Hermine schluckte, konnte seinem eindringlichen Blick kaum standhalten. „Das weiß ich." Hauchte sie ihm entgegen.

Er kam ihr noch ein Stückchen näher. Den Blick nicht von der Gryffindor nehmend. „Bist du dir auch darüber im Klaren, dass du sterben könntest? Oder dass du jemanden verlieren könntest, der dir nahe steht? Dass du dies vielleicht sogar mit ansehen musst, denjenigen nicht retten kannst und du dir dann ewig Vorwürfe machst?"

Severus konnte sehen, wie seine letzten Worte Früchte trugen. Stumm rannen ihr Tränen über das Gesicht. Und plötzlich überkam Severus ein Bedürfnis, welches er kaum bewältigen konnte. Er wollte diese junge Frau einfach nur noch in seine Arme ziehen, ihr Trost spenden, ihr sagen, dass es ihm leid tat.

Doch dies hätte er sich vorher überlegen müssen. Und so richtete er sich nur wieder auf und blickte sie weiterhin unterkühlt an. Dann brach er den Blickkontakt ab und wandte sich ab, um zu gehen. Er hatte alles gesagt, was zu sagen war.

Doch ihre nächsten Worte, die ihn schließlich einholten, rissen ihn den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

„ICH werde nicht einfach zu sehen, wie die Menschen sterben, die ich liebe."

Ein schmerzhafter Stich bohrte sich durch sein Herz, als er sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte gewahr wurde. Denn diese Worte trugen einen viel tieferen Sinn, als sie zuerst den Anschein machten. Sie waren direkt an ihn gerichtet. Sie hatte ihn den Ball zurückgespielt, sie hatte nun das gemacht, was er zuvor mit ihr getan hatte – seelisch gefoltert, gequält.

Denn Hermine hatte die Wunde aufgerissen, die sich gerade erst leicht verschlossen hatte – Und diese Wunde trug den Namen Lily.


	42. Leben, um zu sterben

**42. Leben um zu sterben **

Wütend über sich selbst, wütend aufgrund Severus´ Verhaltens schleuderte Hermine irgendwelche Flüche in die Natur hinaus. Es war eigentlich nicht ihre Art, die Magie so zu verschwenden. Doch sie hatte in diesem Augenblick das Gefühl, dass sie ihre Wut und Enttäuschung nur über ihre Magie loswerden konnte.

Die Gryffindor atmete tief ein und aus, lehnte sich erschöpft gegen einen dicken Baum unweit der Grenze zum verbotenen Wald. Die Sonne stand bereits tief am Himmel, der Abend zog über Hogwarts´ Ländereien.

Es war eiskalt, der Wind war so schneidend wie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie wickelte ihren schwarzen Umhang enger um ihren Körper, ihre tiefen Augen waren in die Ferne gerichtet.

Plötzlich raschelte es laut hinter ihr. Reflexartig wirbelte sie mit gezogenem Zauberstab herum und drückte die Spitze des Stabes fest gegen eine Kehle, die in ihrer Augenhöhe lag.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da erkannte sie die schwarzen Tiefen ihres Lehrers. Sofort zog sie ihren Zauberstab zurück, den Blick leicht pikiert auf seine Gestalt gerichtet.

„Warum so schreckhaft?" fragte er auch sogleich in seinem dunklen samtigen Tonfall.

Hermine biss sich auf ihre Unterlippe. Warum hatte es auch ausgerechnet Severus sein müssen? Konnte ein Mensch so viel Pech haben? „Ich bin nicht schreckhaft." Gab sie schließlich mit stark unterkühlter Stimme zurück. „Ich bin nur vorsichtig."

Severus hätte am liebsten laut aufgelacht. Doch er konnte es gerade noch unterdrücken. „Vorsichtig. Du?" Es waren nicht wirklich seine Worte, sondern seine Augen, die ihr in diesem Moment zeigten, was er von ihrer Entscheidung, was den Orden betraf, hielt.

Und auch wenn sie seine Meinung darüber schon kannte, so musste sie dennoch hart schlucken, als sie diese pure Ablehnung in den schwarzen Tiefen erkannte.

„Du musst mir nicht ständig sagen, wie sinnlos und bescheuert du es findest, dass ich nun ein Ordensmitglied bin." Konterte sie mit gerecktem Kinn.

„So wie du mich ständig an meine Schuld erinnerst?" fragte er in einem zornigen Tonfall zurück.

Hermine merkte, wie sich etwas Kaltes und Widerliches um ihr Herz krallte. Sie hatte das nicht sagen wollen. Diese Worte, die sie ihn bei ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen hinterher geschrieen hatte.

„Ich denke, da erinnerst du dich selber gut genug daran." Gab sie trotz ihres schlechten Gefühls hart zurück.

Einige Sekunden lang konnte er die Gryffindor einfach nur anblicken. Was war aus ihr geworden? Wer war diese Frau da vor ihm? Er versuchte es in ihren Augen zu ergründen und erst da fiel ihm auf, dass ihre hellbraunen Augen nun eine Nuance dunkler geworden waren.

Es war ein tiefes, sattes Braun. Ein Braun, was er so zuvor nur bei einer Person gesehen hatte – bei der Regentin.

„Du solltest erst nachdenken und dann reden Hermine. So wie du es immer getan hast." Seine Stimme war harsch, beinahe dumpf. Doch eine gewisse Verletzlichkeit konnte er aus ihr nicht verbannen. Zu sehr trafen ihn Hermines letzten Worte.

Die Gryffindor wandte sich von ihm ab, lehnte sich wieder gegen den mächtigen Baumstamm und schloss stumm ihre Augen. Dieser Mann brachte sie völlig durcheinander. Er schürte Gefühle in ihr, die so widersprüchlich und intensiv waren, dass sie langsam nicht mehr wusste, wohin damit.

„Du machst es einem auch nicht gerade leicht." Sprach sie schließlich in die Dunkelheit des Abends hinein. „Ich weiß nicht, wer du wirklich bist. Mal bist du so… führsorglich, dann wieder hart und grausam."

Erst jetzt, wo diese Worte gesprochen waren, drehte sie sich erneut zu Severus um. Mit einem unsicheren Blick in den Augen, sah sie ihn an.

Severus wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass sie ihn SO sah. Zumindest der erste Teil ihrer Ausführungen verwunderte ihn. Als fürsorglich hatte ihn bis dato noch niemand beschrieben. Und es war auch nicht wirklich eine Eigenschaft, die er sich selbst zuschreiben würde.

„Du scheinst in mir etwas zu sehen, was es nicht gibt." Antwortete er in einem sarkastischen Tonfall.

Müde, aufgrund dieses Gesprächs, schüttelte Hermine nur zart ihren Kopf. „Du bist sensibler als du denkst." Zerstörte sie seinen Versuch, diese Seite in ihm abzuwehren.

Er schnaubte wütend auf. „Wie sensibel ich bin, habe ich dir ja erfolgreich in der Nacht vor sieben Monaten demonstriert!" sprach er bitter.

Er wusste nicht warum, aber ihre Worte verletzten ihn. Es war nicht die Bedeutung, die sie trugen, sondern eher die Aufrichtigkeit mit der sie ausgesprochen worden.

„Das warst nicht du." Versuchte Hermine seine Selbstvorwürfe abzuwehren, doch sie glaubte ihre Worte selbst kaum.

„Doch das war ich Hermine!" er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, um sie einzuschüchtern, um ihr zu zeigen, wer er wirklich war. „Dies war mein wahres Gesicht."

Auch wenn Hermine nun den Drang verspürte, einen Schritt nach hinten zu gehen, blieb sie standhaft. Sie wich keinen Zentimeter zurück.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nichts antun würdest." Erwiderte sie mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit, die ihm schier den Rest gab.

Mit wütenden Augen erfasste er Hermine am Oberkörper und presste sie hart gegen die raue Rinde des Baumes. Sein wilder Blick versenkte sich in ihren, fragte sie klar und deutlich, ob sie sich ihrer letzten Aussage so sicher sein konnte.

Hermine schluckte, versuchte das heftige Trommeln ihres Herzens zu stoppen. Sie konnte in diesem Moment nicht herausfinden, ob ihr Herz aus Angst oder aufgrund seiner Nähe so galoppierte.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?" Es war nur ein Flüstern, ein Hauchen. Zu mehr, war Hermine nicht mehr in der Lage.

Severus war sich mittlerweile dieser äußerst prekären Situation bewusst geworden. Schon öfter hatten solche Gegebenheiten zu Taten geführt, die er als Lehrer nicht verantworten konnte.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Antwortete er ihr schließlich. Und das war die ganze Wahrheit. Er wusste nicht, was er wollte, was er fühlte. Einerseits wollte er sie los lassen, sich entschuldigen, andererseits verspürte er ein seltsames Verlangen, welches er wehement versuchte zu unterdrücken.

„Vielleicht…" hauchte Hermine, doch sie brach sofort wieder ab.

„Ja?" fragte Severus nun völlig verwirrt nach. Ihm kam es so vor, als ob sich sein sonst so brillanter Verstand gerade eben verabschiedet hatte. Abermals legte er seinen Blick auf ihren. Und was er sah, ließ ihn unruhig werden.

Ihre Augen funkelten ihn mit einer Intensität an, die ihn beinahe verschlang. Es war ein Verlangen, ein Wunsch, den er nicht glauben konnte. Sie wollte doch nicht… oder doch?

Severus versuchte es zu ergründen, drang immer tiefer in ihre Augen ein. Und plötzlich schien es so, als ob er von ihren braunen Tiefen angesaugt und verschlungen wurde. Er hatte sich von diesen sanften Augen verführen lassen, die ihn nun jeglichen Anstand genommen hatten. Denn ohne es wirklich gewollt zu haben, fand er sich plötzlich ihrer Gefühls- und Gedankenwelt wieder.

Ein unglaubliches Durcheinander an Gefühlen strömte auf ihn ein. Er konnte diese Emotionen kaum bändigen, kaum sortieren. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so viel fühlen? Er merkte die leichte Gegenwehr Hermines doch Severus war stärker.

Er arbeitete sich durch ihre Emotionen, obwohl er noch nicht einmal wusste, wonach er suchte. Doch plötzlich überfiel ihn ein Gefühl, was ihn eine heftige Übelkeit bescherte. Sofort riss er sich aus Hermines Gedanken. So heftig, dass er zurücktaumelte, als er sich wieder befreit hatte.

Schwer atmend sahen sie einander an. Sie trug einen panischen Glanz in den Augen, er einen Ungläubigen.

Tränen hatten sich in ihren Augen gebildet. Tränen der Wut und der Scham. Wie hatte er das tun können? Sie hatte ihm vertraut? So sehr vertraut!

„Hermine" sprach er nur aufgebracht, beinahe erbost. Es war das einzige, was er in diesem Moment sagen konnte.

Die Gryffindor schaute zu Boden, noch immer lehnte sie gegen den Stamm. Man hatte den Eindruck, dass sie sich selbst dagegen presste, um eins mit der Rinde zu werden, um zu verschwinden.

„Ich bin dein Lehrer." Hauchte er ihr schließlich geschockt entgegen.

Verbissen versuchte sie ihre Tränen nieder zu kämpfen. Sie wollte das nicht hören. Verdammt! Konnte er nicht einfach gehen? Das hier alles vergessen?

Severus hatte derweil stark mit seiner eigenen Beherrschung zu kämpfen. Er konnte das nicht verstehen. Wie war das passiert? Warum sie? Warum er?!

Vorsichtig hob Hermine ihren Blick. Sie hatte Angst, vor dem, was sie nun in seinen Augen sehen würde. Doch sie musste es tun. Sie musste es wissen. Heftig atmend begegnete sie Severus´ Blick und er ließ sie gewähren. Er ließ sie in seinen Augen lesen.

Doch alles was sie sehen konnte, war eine ungeheure Aufgewühltheit, Unsicherheit und… Hermine musste hart schlucken… eine Menge Mitleid.

Tränen kullerten ihr nun unaufhaltsam über das Gesicht. Sie hätte mit allem umgehen können. Mit Abscheu, Abneigung, ja sogar Hass. Aber Mitleid war zu viel. Sie merkte, wie sie unter diesem Gefühl zusammenbrach. Sie merkte, wie ihr Körper nicht mehr lange durchhalten würde.

Mit gesenktem Kopf und ausdruckslosem Blick wickelte sie sich in ihren Umhang ein. Dann setzte sie sich mit langsamen, wackligen Schritten in Bewegung.

Severus ließ sie gehen, ohne noch etwas zu sagen. Er konnte ihr nichts mehr sagen. Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal für sein Verhalten von eben entschuldigen.

Stumm blickte er ihr nach. Solange, bis sie mit der Dunkelheit eins wurde. Erst dann erlaubte es sich der Tränkemeister, seine gerade Haltung aufzugeben und in sich zusammenzusacken. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand übers Gesicht, versuchte das eben Erfahrene irgendwie zu verarbeiten.

Doch er war heillos mit dieser Situation überfordert. Als er eben in Hermines Gefühlswelt Einblick gehabt hatte, war er von Emotionen eingehüllt wurden, die er in solch einer Intensität noch bei niemandem vorgefunden hatte. Eine Wärme hatte ihn plötzlich übermannt, der er kaum hatte standhalten können. Sie hatte sich gemischt mit den unterschiedlichsten Emotionen – Angst, Zuneigung und einem Gefühl, dass so tief und verletzlich war, dass er es gar nicht aussprechen mochte. Und all diese Emotionen waren allein für ihn bestimmt gewesen. Für ihn, der solche Gefühle noch nicht einmal selber zulassen konnte… wollte.

Er schloss seine Augen, um alles um sich herum auszublenden. Er versuchte zu ergründen, was er für die Gryffindor empfand. Er hatte noch nie darüber nachgedacht. Er versuchte sich in seine Emotionen hineinzufühlen – etwas, was er bis jetzt immer für völlig überflüssig gehalten hatte.

Doch was er fühlte, überraschte ihn ein wenig. Er mochte die junge Frau. Diese Erkenntnis war neu. Wenn er an sie dachte, dann kamen ihn ihr ansteckendes Lachen und ihre wunderschönen Agen in den Sinn. Er erinnerte sich an die Szene im verbotnen Wald, wo sie sich vor diesen Höllenwesen versteckt hatten.

Und er erinnerte sich an seine letzten Gedanken, die er gehabt hatte, bevor sie angegriffen worden sind. Er hatte nur noch an ihr Wohl gedacht. Er hatte sich gewünscht, dass sie es überleben würde und er hatte sich dafür verurteilt, dass er sie nicht hatte retten können.

Er hatte sie beschützen wollen und genau das empfand er auch jetzt noch. Er wollte sie schützen, sie sicher durch diesen Krieg bringen. Doch er war nicht in sie verliebt. Da war kein Kribbeln, keine innere Unruhe, keine schwebende Leichtigkeit. Sondern einfach nur eine tiefe Sympathie, ein Beschützerinstinkt.

Weinend und zitternd lief Hermine durch die Nacht. Der Weg hoch zum Schloss kam ihr ewig vor. Sie hatte das Gefühl, auf der Stelle zu treten, nicht voranzukommen. Dabei wollte sie in diesem Moment nichts sehnlicher, als sich in ihr Bett zu verkriechen und in Ruhe weinen zu können.

Immer wieder dachte sie an seinen Blick, an seine beinahe geschockten Worte, er sei nur ihr Lehrer. Dachte er wirklich, dass wusste sie nicht?! Glaubte er wirklich, sie war froh über ihre Gefühle für ihn? Sie wusste doch selber nicht, wie sie damit umgehen sollte. Außerdem hatte er sich in den letzten Monaten auch nicht daran gestört, dass sie seine Schülerin war.

Völlig blind für ihre Umwelt schritt sie immer weiter den seichten Hügel zum Schloss hinauf. Ihr tränenverklärter Blick war starr zu Boden gerichtet, ihre Haltung gebückt.

„Hermine?" drang plötzlich ihr eigener Name an ihr Ohr. Doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Ohne einmal aufzusehen, setzte sie ihren schweren Weg fort.

„Mine!" ertönte es erneut und dieses Mal wurde sie auch an einem Arm festgehalten.

Erschrocken über diese plötzliche Berührung, blickte sie auf und sah direkt in die grünen Augen Harrys, die sie besorgt ansahen.

Hermine versuchte erst gar nicht ihre Tränen zu verbergen. Dafür war es schon lange zu spät.

„Mine, was ist los?" fragte Harry seine Freundin, als er ihr verweintes Gesicht und die geröteten Auge sah.

Die junge Frau schniefte einmal laut auf, doch reden konnte sie nicht. Und ehrlich gesagt, wusste sie noch nicht einmal, was sie Harry hätte sagen sollen. Ihre ganze derzeitige Situation war einfach zu verfahren.

„Schon okay." Würgte sie schließlich unter großer Anstrengung hervor. Doch sie kannte Harry gut genug und wusste ganz genau, dass er jetzt nicht locker lassen würde.

Harry hatte so ein bestimmtes Syndrom. Wenn auch nur einer seiner Freunde in Not war, oder es ihnen schlecht ging, dann wich er nicht von ihrer Seite, so lange, bis es ihnen wieder besser ging.

Hermine hatte diese Courage immer bewundert. Doch in diesen Augenblick verfluchte sie diese Charaktereigenschaft.

Zart packte Harry die Gryffindor an beiden Schultern und zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen. Hermine hatte kaum eine Chance, sich dem zu widersetzen.

„Erzähl mir, was dich so traurig macht." Forderte Harry sanft, ohne sie dabei unter Druck setzen zu wollen.

„Es ist wirklich okay Harry." Versuchte Hermine ihren Freund davon zu überzeugen. Zur Unterstützung blickte sie ihn eindringlich an. Sie hoffte, dass er ihr Glauben schenken würde.

Stumm erwiderte Harry ihren Blick. Doch plötzlich veränderte sich dieser. Erst konnte Hermine eine Erkenntnis in seinen grünen Augen aufleuchten sehen, dann wurden sie grimmiger.

„Snape." War das einzige, was Harry sagen konnte.

Hermines Augen weiteten sich voller Panik. Sie fragte sich erst gar nicht, wie er das jetzt herausgefunden hatte. Offensichtlich waren ihre Augen heute für jeden ein offenes Buch. Viel mehr wollte sie Harry von diesen Gedanken wieder abbringen. Andernfalls würde dies hier in einer Katastrophe enden.

„N-nein." Stotterte Hermine um Ruhe und einer guten Ausrede bemüht. „Es… es ist nicht so… es hat nichts mit ihm zu tun."

Doch Harry schien sich seine eigene Meinung gebildet zu haben. „Was hat er dir angetan?" forderte er nun etwas strenger. In seinen Augen stand der abgrundtiefe Hass gegenüber diesem Mann geschrieben.

„Nichts… Harry… wirklich…" stotterte sie, doch Harry schien ihr gar nicht mehr zuzuhören.

„Wo ist er?" fragte er schließlich mit ungewohnt harter Stimme.

Ungewollt blickte Hermine in die Richtung, aus der sie gekommen war. Und keine Sekunde später wusste sie, dass sie Harry soeben die Antwort auf seine Frage gegeben hatte.

Ohne dass die junge Frau etwas dagegen machen konnte, ließ Harry sie los und stürmte mit gezücktem Zauberstab in die Richtung, die Hermine ihn unweigerlich gezeigt hatte.

„Harry nein!" rief sie ihm hinterher. Keine Sekunde später setzte auch sie sich wieder in Bewegung. Sie rannte ihrem Freund hinterher, versuchte ihn aufzuhalten. Doch Harry war in seiner Wut nicht mehr einzuholen.

Ihr Herz pochte fürchterlich schmerzhaft gegen ihren Brustkorb. Ihre Lunge brannte, ihre Beine zitterten und drohten nachzugeben. Sie hoffte, dass Severus nicht mehr dort war, dass er bereits gegangen war. Sie hoffte… so sehr.

Severus lehnte noch immer gegen den Baum. Den Blick hatte er in die weite Ferne gerichtet. An den Rand des verbotenen Waldes. Er dachte nach. Über Hermine, darüber, wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte. Er kannte sich mit solchen Gefühlen nicht aus. Und daher hatte er absolut keine Ahnung, wie er jetzt mit ihr umgehen sollte.

Ein roter Lichtstrahl, der dicht an ihm vorbeisauste, holte ihn gewaltsam aus seinen Gedanken. Reflexartig zog Severus seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn in die Richtung, aus der der Fluch gekommen war.

Er konnte sehen, wie jemand auf ihn zukam, doch noch bevor er diesen jemand identifizieren konnte, wurde er von einem weiteren heftigen Fluch angegriffen. Nur aufgrund seiner schnellen Reaktion hatte er diesem Blitz ausweichen können.

Severus selbst schickte einen Entwaffnungszauber auf die schemenhafte Gestalt, doch dieser Zauber wurde mit Leichtigkeit abgewehrt.

„Sie elendiger Bastard!" schrie ihm plötzlich der Angreifer entgegen. Und innerlich seufzte Severus leise auf, als er die Stimme Potters erkannte.

Ein roter Blitz schlug neben Severus ein. „Verdammt Potter!" rief er und konnte in den Moment gerade noch so einen weiteren Fluch abwehren. „Beruhigen Sie sich!" mahnte er seinen Schüler, doch dieser schien nicht im Entferntesten daran zu denken.

Ein Zauber nach dem anderen wurde auf Severus abgefeuert. Severus selbst schickte nur Abwehrflüche auf seinen Schüler ab. Warum, war ihn in diesem Moment auch ein Rätsel. Doch er verspürte nicht die geringste Lust, Potter außer Gefecht zu setzen. Vielleicht wollte er somit sein Verhalten Hermine gegenüber büßen.

Doch nur ein paar Augenblicke später, sollte er diese Entscheidung bereuen. Ein Lichtstrahl traf ihn hart am Oberkörper, schleuderte ihn gegen den Stamm des Baumes zurück und fesselte ihn dort.

Harry stand mit einem wütend-verklärtem Blick vor seinem Tränkeprofessor, den Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet.

„Sind Sie jetzt völlig übergeschnappt Potter?" fragte Severus in gewohnt gelangweiltem Tonfall nach. Er hatte nicht vor, dem Potter-Jungen zu zeigen, wie durcheinander er im Moment war.

„Was haben Sie mit ihr gemacht?!" schrie Harry ihn nur an, ohne auf die Frage seines Professors einzugehen.

Severus´ Augenbrauen stiegen nach oben. Wovon sprach dieser Bengel? „Ich kann Ihnen nicht ganz folgen." Schnarrte er mit dunkler Stimme zurück.

Sofort presste Harry seine Zauberstabspitze gegen seinen Hals.

„Harry hör auf!" rief plötzlich eine andere, eine dritte Stimme dazwischen.

Severus blickte an Harry vorbei und sah Hermine, die nur wenige Meter neben den beiden Männern zum Stehen gekommen war. Völlig außer Atem, mit geröteten Wangen und verweinten Augen.

Severus schloss kurz seine Augen, als er die Gryffindor sah. Und da wurde ihm bewusst, warum Potter so außer sich war. Hermine.

„Harry!" sprach die Gryffindor erneut ihren besten Freund an. Dieses Mal jedoch deutlich strenger. „Er hat nichts getan!"

Severus sah seine Schülerin mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen an. Natürlich hatte er ihr etwas angetan. Er war ohne Erlaubnis in ihren Geist eingedrungen, was er auch sogleich bitterböse gebüßt hatte.

„Warum verteidigst du ihn?" fragte Harry die Gryffindor aufgebracht. „Ich habe es deutlich gesehen, dass ER der Grund ist!"

Hermine war um Ruhe bemüht. Diese Situation kam ihr völlig absurd vor. Sie versuchte ihren Atem zu normalisieren und vor allem versuchte sie eine gute Ausrede zu finden, mit der sie sich aus dieser Nummer wieder herausbrachte.

„Es… es ist kompliziert." Sprach sie schließlich und wusste sofort, dass sie sich damit nur noch mehr in den Schlamassel hineingezogen hatte.

Beide Männer blickten die junge Frau nun mehr als aufmerksam an. Hermine kam sich wie ein Affe im Zoo vor. Alle erwarteten, dass sie jetzt irgendetwas sagte. „Bitte Harry." Flehte sie ihren Freund schließlich an. „Glaub mir."

Lange erwiderte Harry ihren flehenden Blick. „Ich kann dir nicht glauben, dass er dich nicht verletzt hat." Erwiderte er bitter.

Hermine sackte in sich zusammen. Doch schließlich ließ Harry dennoch von seinem Lehrer ab und schritt auf Hermine zu. Sein Blick war ernst.

„Wenn du es mir nicht erzählen willst, dann kann ich es auch nicht ändern." Sprach er enttäuscht.

Hermine blickte ihn entschuldigend an. Doch sagen konnte sie nichts. Harry hatte einfach nur Recht. Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich eine Hand freundschaftlich auf ihre Schulter legte.

„Es tut mir leid." Hauchte Hermine nur. „Aber ich kann einfach nicht." Und in diesem Augenblick hoffte sie wirklich, dass dieser Zwischenfall nichts zwischen Harry und ihr veränderte.

Schließlich nickte Harry nur. Offensichtlich hatte auch er eingesehen, dass er jetzt nichts ausrichten konnte. „Soll ich dich zurück zum Schloss bringen?" fragte er sanft nach.

Vorsichtig schüttelte Hermine ihren Kopf. „Geh schon mal vor. Ich… ich hab noch was zu erledigen."

Abermals huschte Unverständnis über seine grünen Augen. Doch schnell hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle.

„Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst." Meinte er schließlich nur noch.

Mit einem letzten bitterbösen Blick auf Snape wandte er sich schließlich von beiden Personen ab, um zum Schloss zurückzukehren.

Als Harry weg war, atmete sie junge Frau einmal tief durch. Sie fühlte sich grausam, gedemütigt, erniedrigt. Wie schlimm konnte es eigentlich noch werden?

Ohne Severus anzublicken, befreite sie ihn von den Fesseln. Ein unangenehmes Schweigen hatte sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet.

„Warum hast du das getan?" fragte sie ihn schließlich.

Severus wusste genau, was sie damit meinte. Dass sie den Vorfall von eben, das Eindringen in ihre Gedanken ansprach.

Ihre Worte waren nur ein Flüstern gewesen. Ein verzweifelter Laut, der sich aus ihrer Kehle gerungen hat. Aber dennoch trafen ihn diese Worte wie ein gewaltiger Schlag.

Er schluckte. Severus wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte.

„Ich konnte nicht anders." Gab er schließlich ebenso leise und mit einer ungewohnt rauen Stimme zurück.

Enttäuscht blickte Hermine ihn an. „Man hat immer eine Wahl."

„Ich habe in letzter Zeit das Gefühl, dass ich bei dir keine Wahl mehr habe."

Fragend blickte sie ihren Tränkemeister an. Sie verstand seine letzten Worte nicht. Aber sie wollte auch nicht nachfragen.

„Es tut mir leid." Hörte sie ihn schließlich sagen.

Wieder sah sie ihn an. Ein gewaltiger Schauer jagte durch ihren Körper, als sie die Ehrlichkeit seiner Worte sich in seinen Augen widerspiegeln sah.

Seicht nickte sie nur.

Wieder breitete sich eine dröhnende Stille zwischen ihnen aus. Und wieder war es Hermine, die dieses Schweigen nicht mehr aushielt und es brach.

„Ich nehme an, dir wird es jetzt eine große Freude bereiten, Harry von der Schule zu werfen?" fragte Hermine mit einem Hauch Resignation in der Stimme. Doch anblicken konnte sie ihn nicht. Jeder Muskel in ihr war angespannt, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete. Und sie musste verdammt lange warten.

„Er wird nicht von der Schule verwiesen." Waren die einzigen Worte, die er ihr schließlich zukommen ließ.

Überrascht blickte sie ihn an, doch der Blickkontakt war flüchtig und von einer peinlichen Berührtheit begleitet, die keiner der beiden aushalten konnte.

„Hättest du Potter gesagt, was vorhin passiert ist, hätte er durchaus allen Grund gehabt, mich anzugreifen." Fügte er mit ernster Stimme hinzu.

Stumm nickte Hermine ihm zu. Sie wusste, dass er ihr eben somit für ihre Verschwiegenheit gedankt hatte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, warum sie ihn damit davonkommen ließ. Vielleicht war es, weil sie ihn gereizt hatte. Vielleicht auch, weil sie ihn nicht davon abgehalten hatte, sich ihr zu nähern. Vielleicht aber auch, weil sie sich trotz aller Scham nun irgendwie befreiter fühlte.

Aber sie wusste auch, dass er mit seiner letzten Aussage recht gehabt hatte – leider. Und in dieser Übereinstimmung trennten sich beide Personen. Jeder setzte seinen eigenen Weg fort. Mit gemischten, aufgewühlten Gefühlen.


	43. Zerbrochen

**43. Zerbrochen **

In Gedanken versunken, saß Severus im Büro des Direktors. Albus hatte ihn zu sich bestellt, erzählte ihm bereits die ganze Zeit etwas. Doch Severus wäre nicht dazu in der Lage gewesen, nur ein einziges Wort von Albus wiederzugeben.

Denn es beherrschten ganz andere Gedanken sein Gemüt. Seitdem er in Hermines Gefühlswelt Einblick bekommen – oder besser gesagt – sich diesen genommen hatte, wirbelte eine Frage in seinem Kopf umher. Und er war kurz davor, diese zu beantworten.

„Severus mein Lieber, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" Der Direktor sah sein Gegenüber mild-fragend an, als Severus seinen Blick hob.

Er atmete laut aus und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. „Tut mir leid Albus." Murmelte der Tränkemeister Dumbledore entschuldigend entgegen.

„Du scheinst mir heute sehr… abgelenkt." Stellte der Direktor mit einem väterlichen Lächeln fest. „Was beschäftigt dich so?"

Severus hatte nicht vor, Albus irgendetwas über die Begebenheiten von heute zu schildern. Aber irgendwas musste er ihm sagen, das war ihm klar.

„Ich bin nur sehr müde, das ist alles." Erwiderte Severus schließlich und fand seine Ausrede selber mehr als jämmerlich.

Aber zu seinem Glück ging Dumbledore nicht drauf ein.

„Erzähl mir lieber, was es so wichtiges gibt." Ergänzte Severus, indem er seinen Mentor mit einer Ernsthaftigkeit anblickte, die sogar Albus´ Schmunzeln für wenige Sekunden von seinen Lippen wischte.

„Es gibt einen Vorschlag aus dem Orden." Sprach Albus Dumbledore mit einer seltsam verzerrten Stimme.

Severus hob daraufhin nur fragend seine Augenbrauen. „Was für einen Vorschlag?"

„Nun." Erwiderte Albus, indem er bedächtig seine Hände ineinander faltete. „Schwarze Magie zu benutzen."

Stumm blickte Severus sein Gegenüber an. Hatte er das eben richtig verstanden? „Du meinst wir sollen den dunklen Lord mit seinen eigenen grausamen Flüchen schlagen?"

„So in der Art." Bestätigte der Direktor mit ernster Stimme. „Jedoch denke ich, dass die meisten Mitglieder des Ordens eher dagegen sein werden."

„Du hast mit ihnen darüber noch nicht gesprochen?" Severus war überrascht. Albus setzte sich doch sonst auch immer gleich mit den Orden zusammen, wenn es einen neuen Vorschlag gab.

„Ich wollte es erst mit dir besprechen." Meinte Dumbledore mit ruhiger Stimme. „Was hältst du davon?"

Severus nahm seinen Blick von seinen Mentor und richtete ihn auf das große Fenster. Er wusste nicht so wirklich, was er davon halten sollte. Einerseits fand er diesen Vorschlag mutig und gerissen. Die Todesser mit ihren eigenen Flüchen zu schlagen, wäre schon eine Ironie des Schicksals. Doch andererseits war diese Idee der reinste Wahnsinn.

„Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher." Sprach Severus mit langsamer Stimme. „Ich denke, die Idee ist nicht schlecht, beinahe intelligent. Doch es kann schnell gefährlich werden." Er wandte seinen Blick wieder auf den Direktor, der ihn nur sachte zunickte.

„Du weißt, dass nicht jeder dazu in der Lage ist, mit schwarzer Magie umzugehen. Einige, deren Wille zu schwach ist, könnten sich verleiten lassen. Und ich weiß selber am Besten, wo das hinführen kann." Severus´ Blick hatte nun etwas Verbissenes angenommen.

„Was ist demnach dein Rat Severus?" fragte der Direktor nach.

Wieder überlegte der Tränkemeister kurz. Doch schließlich hatte er eine Entscheidung getroffen, die er auch vertreten konnte. „Wir werden es versuchen." Antwortete er mit starrer Stimme. „Aber nur ausgewählte Ordensmitglieder werden wir darin einweihen. Und nur ich werde sie darin unterrichten."

Dieses Mal war es der Direktor, der eine Weile überlegte. Doch schließlich stimmte er Severus nickend zu. „Ich vertraue dir Severus. Du wirst wissen, welche Flüche du uns lehren kannst und welche nicht."

Severus fühlte sich nicht wirklich wohl bei den Gedanken, Mitglieder des Ordens die schwarze Magie zu lehren. Es war ein Spiel mit dem Feuer. Aber zusammen mit Albus würde er die richtigen Personen auswählen.

„Wessen Vorschlag war das?" fragte der Tränkemeister schließlich nach. Er hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wer auf solch eine verrückte Idee kommen würde.

Lange sah Albus Dumbledore ihn an. Er schien zu überlegen, ob er es ihm sagen sollte oder nicht. Und Severus wusste nicht, was er mit dieser Geste anfangen sollte.

„Dieser Vorschlag kam von Hermine." Hörte es Severus schließlich in seinen Ohren widerhallen.

Ungläubig blickte er den Direktor an. Er hoffte, sich verhört zu haben. Doch egal was er tat, Albus´ letzten Worte waren zu präsent, als dass er sie sich hätte einbilden können.

„Ich weiß, dass dir das nicht gefällt Severus." Sprach der Direktor ihn an – mit betont besänftigender Stimme.

Severus hätte jetzt gerne den Tobsuchtanfall ausgelebt, der in seiner Brust festsaß. Doch er beherrschte sich und setzte sich stattdessen wieder auf den Stuhl. Dort verharrte er, mehrere Minuten lang, ohne irgendetwas zu sagen. Er musste diese Nachricht erst einmal wieder verdauen.

Albus ließ ihn die Zeit. Blickte ihn geduldig an.

„Sie ist meinetwegen im Orden." Stellte Severus schließlich mit nüchterner Stimme fest. Das war sie. Die Antwort, die er die ganze Zeit über gesucht hatte. Die Antwort auf die Frage, warum Hermine das alles tat.

Dumbledore erwiderte nichts, sah ihn nur weiterhin väterlich an.

Der Tränkemeister hob seinen Blick und richtete ihn auf seinen Mentor. „Du hast es zu gelassen, dass sie meinetwegen dem Orden beitritt." Seine Stimme war ruhig gewesen, aber dennoch hatte er den Vorwurf nicht verhehlen können.

„Wegen eines Todessers!" abermals war er aufgesprungen, abermals lief er unruhig im Büro des Direktors auf und ab.

„Niemand hätte sie davon abbringen können." Sprach Albus mit milder Stimme. „Auch du nicht."

Severus fuhr herum, sah Dumbledore mit wildem Blick an. „Glaub mir, ich hätte diese völlig absurde Idee zu verhindern gewusst." Er machte eine Pause, um sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Wenn ihr irgendetwas passiert, ist das meine Schuld."

„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Es war allein Hermines Entscheidung." Versuchte Albus zu beruhigen.

„Aber ich fühle mich für sie verantwortlich!" Aufgebracht blickte er den Direktor an. Egal was er ihm sagen würde. Er würde sich immer schuldig fühlen, wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde.

„Du weißt nicht, wie du damit umgehen sollst." Stellte der Direktor schließlich frei heraus fest.

Severus sackte etwas in sich zusammen. Jetzt ging das Gespräch in eine völlig falsche Richtung. „Natürlich weiß ich das nicht. Ich bin ihr Lehrer Albus! Und ich bin beinahe doppelt so alt wie sie!"

„Ich denke, du wirst lernen müssen, damit umzugehen." Gab Dumbledore zu bedenken.

Severus schnaubte nur laut auf. „Das denke ich nicht." Erwiderte er kühl. „Diese alberne Verliebtheit wird sicherlich auch irgendwann vorbei sein. Spätestens, wenn sich ihre Hormone wieder beruhigt haben."

Nachdenklich blickte der Direktor sein Gegenüber an. „Ich hoffe für euch beide, dass du Recht behältst."

Und ob er Recht behalten würde. Doch jetzt wollte er lieber wieder zum eigentlichen Thema zurückkehren. Denn er hatte noch ein Anliegen, welches er vor Albus äußern wollte.

Dafür setzte er sich abermals auf seinen Platz und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Es gibt da noch etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen wollte." richtete der Tränkemeister schließlich das Wort an Dumbledore.

Interessiert erwiderte Albus den Blick von Severus. Daraufhin fuhr der Tränkemeister fort.

„Ich möchte, dass du für Hermine einen Partner findest. Da ich ihre Entscheidung ja sowieso nicht mehr rückgängig machen kann, soll sie wenigstens nicht alleine in den Kampf ziehen."

„Nun, das ist wohl eine gute Idee." Erwiderte Dumbledore mit Zustimmung. „Aber ich denke, Hermine wird sie so gar nicht gefallen."

„Das ist mir ehrlich gesagt mehr als egal Albus. Sie bekommt einen Partner an ihre Seite gestellt und damit Basta!" Hermine konnte sich auf den Kopf stellen. Doch dieses Mal würde er sich durchsetzen.

„Also gut. Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Wenn ich jemand geeignetes finde, dann wird Hermine beim nächsten Ordenstreffen davon erfahren."

Severus war zufrieden. Wenigstens würde die Gryffindor dann ein wenig Schutz während eines Kampfes haben. Eine gewisse Rückendeckung konnte einen durchaus das Leben retten.

*****

Zusammen mit Harry und Ron saß Hermine im Fuchsbau. Sie hatten in dem großen Zimmer Platz genommen, welches als Ordenstreffpunkt fungierte. Sie war leicht nervös, da dies ihr erstes richtiges Ordenstreffen war. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was auf sie zukam.

Harry und Ron waren in ein Gespräch mir Mr. Weasley vertieft. Das gab ihr die Zeit, sich innerlich auf die Versammlung des Ordens vorzubereiten.

Doch nicht allein das Treffen bereitete ihr Sorgen, sondern viel mehr die erste Begegnung mit Severus nach diesem Fauxpas. Das einzig beruhigende daran war, dass sie nicht mit ihm alleine sein musste.

Gott sei Dank waren Harry und Ron an ihrer Seite. Wobei Harry nicht wirklich eine Hilfe war. Er war noch immer enttäuscht darüber, dass sie ihm nicht erzählen wollte, was genau passiert war. Doch so leid es ihr auch tat. Sie konnte es ihm nicht sagen.

Ein dunkler Schatten zog plötzlich an Hermine vorbei und sofort versteifte sie sich. Sie musste nicht aufsehen, um zu wissen, wer sich gerade ein paar Plätze neben sie gesetzt hatte. Sie schluckte hart und versuchte verbissen, nicht allzu peinlich berührt zu wirken.

Warum konnte sie sich denn nicht einfach verstellen? Oder besser noch! Ihre eigenen Gefühle abstellen? Das wäre doch mal eine wirklich nützliche Eigenschaft gewesen.

Bis Albus Dumbledore endlich das Treffen für eröffnet erklärte, hatte Hermine krampfhaft versucht, Severus´ Blicken nicht zu begegnen. Doch nun, wo der Direktor, der sich ausgerechnet neben Severus gesetzt hatte, seine Ansprache hielt, musste sie wohl oder übel in diese Richtung blicken. Und sie hasste es.

Die junge Frau versuchte sich voll und ganz auf die Worte des Direktors zu konzentrieren. Doch so ganz wollte ihr das nicht gelingen. Und schließlich passierte es. Ihr Blick glitt nach rechts und sofort hatten sie die vertrauten dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters gefangen genommen.

Mehrere Sekunden lang blickte er sie seltsam an. Dann wandte er sich von der Gryffindor ab. Hermine war durcheinander. Dieser seltsame Blick von eben wollte ihr nicht mehr aus den Kopf gehen. Sie versuchte, dessen Bedeutung zu ergründen. Doch je mehr sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr verwirrte sie es.

Schließlich riss ihr eigener Name sie aus den Grübeleien. Sofort richtete sie ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf Albus, der sie mit glänzenden Augen anblickte. Hermine hoffte in diesem Augenblick inständig, dass er bis jetzt nur ihren Namen gesagt hatte. Andernfalls dürfte es jetzt mehr als peinlich werden.

„Wir, das heißt Severus und meine Wenigkeit, haben einen Entschluss gefasst." Fuhr der Direktor fort.

War Hermine im ersten Moment noch erleichtert darüber, dass sie wohl tatsächlich nichts verpasst hatte, so schwante ihr bei der Erwähnung _Severus_ und _Entschluss gefasst_ nichts Gutes.

Gespannt blickte sie den Direktor an.

„Wir haben beschlossen, dir einen Partner zur Seite zu stellen." Klärte Albus die nun völlig überrumpelte Hermine auf.

Sofort schoss ein wütender Blick zu Severus. In diesem Moment war es ihr völlig egal, was vor ein paar Tagen auf den Ländereien passiert war.

Severus hätte beinahe gelächelt, bei ihren furienhaften Anblick. Er hatte mit so was schon gerechnet. Und dass er Recht behalten hatte, ließ ihn innerlich triumphieren.

„Es ist besser, wenn du vor allem zu Beginn deiner Zeit im Orden jemanden hast, auf den du dich verlassen kannst und der dir einen gewissen Schutz bei Außeneinsätzen bietet." Fuhr der Direktor fort.

Hermine fehlten die Worte. Sie konnte dazu überhaupt nichts sagen. Sie war einfach nur sprachlos und ungeheuer wütend. Am liebsten hätte sie gegen diesen Vorschlag rebelliert. Doch sie wollte sich im Beisein des Ordens nicht blamieren. So musste sie ihren Wutausbruch wohl oder übel hinunterschlucken und auf später verschieben.

„Und wer soll mein Partner werden?" fragte sie um Beherrschung bemüht. Sie musste ihre Zähne zusammenpressen, um nicht laut los zu schreien. Wie konnte es dieser ungehobelte Mensch von Zaubertränkemeister nur wagen, sie so zu bevormunden?

„Ich habe bereits jemanden für dich ausgesucht. Sein Name ist Matt Collin und er ist bereits darüber informiert. Er müsste eigentlich jeden Moment hier erscheinen." Ließ der Direktor mit einem freudigen Strahlen verlauten.

Hermine fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick grausam. Es war nicht die Tatsache, dass sie einen Partner bekam. Viele Ordensmitglieder hatten einen. Und sie sah auch ein, dass dieser eine gewisse Sicherheit bot. Doch warum hatte man das über ihren Kopf hinweg entscheiden müssen? Und warum hatte ER das entscheiden müssen? Was glaubte er eigentlich, wer er war?!

Der Rest des Treffens zog an Hermine wie ein Sommergewitter vorbei. Es war laut, es war heftig, aber es war auch schnell wieder vorbei. Kurz nachdem Albus das Treffen für beendet erklärt hatte, leerte sich der Raum.

Hermine musste raus aus diesem Zimmer. Die Luft war so stickig hier drin geworden, dass sie kaum noch atmen konnte. Sie erhob sich von ihrem Platz und verließ unter den fragenden Blicken von Harry und Ron den Raum.

Sie ging in die große Wohnküche, in der gerade niemand war. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich gegen ein Regal und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. „Was für ein Tag." Murmelte sie nur.

„Viel Stress gehabt?" kam es plötzlich unerwartet zurück.

Erschrocken riss sie ihre Augen auf und blickte direkt in das Antlitz eines jungen Mannes. Hermine schätzte ihn auf Mitte zwanzig. Er war groß und schlank gebaut, wirkte aber dennoch nicht hager. Sein Gesicht blickte sie freundlich, beinahe keck an. Die helle Haut war mit Sommersprossen gesprenkelt und verlieh ihm dadurch etwas Jungenhaftes. Er hatte große blaue Augen, sanft geschwungene Lippen und feines blondes Haar.

„Tut mir leid." Meinte der junge Mann mit einem breiten Lachen im Gesicht. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken.

„Schon okay." Murmelte Hermine nur. Ihr war im Moment überhaupt nicht nach guter Laune zumute. Und dieser Kerl vor ihr, besaß eindeutig zu viel davon.

„Ich bin übrigens Matt. Matt Collin." Stellte er sich freundlich vor und streckte seine Hand aus.

Ungläubig blickte Hermine ihn an. Das durfte doch jetzt nicht wahr sein. Bitte lass das ein Witz sein!

Ihr Unglaube wandelte sich in Fassungslosigkeit. Was hatte sich denn Dumbledore dabei gedacht?

„Du bist wohl nicht so gesprächig wie?" meinte Matt nur mit einer Gelassenheit, die beinahe atemberaubend war. Er zog seine Hand wieder zurück und lächelte sie augenzwinkernd an.

Gerade als Hermine dachte, dass es nicht mehr schlimmer werden konnte, betraten Dumbledore und Severus die Küche.

„Ah wie schön, ihr habt euch also schon kennen gelernt." Meinte der Direktor erfreut.

Doch keiner konnte diese Freude so recht teilen. Während Hermine etwas zerknirscht dreinblickte, sahen Matt und Severus erst den Direktor und dann Hermine fragend an.

Doch bei Matt schien irgendwann der Groschen gefallen zu sein. Abermals, mit einem beinahe ansteckenden Strahlen im Gesicht, blickte er Hermine an. „Sag bloß du bist Hermine Granger."

Hermine hätte in diesem Moment diesen Clown da vor sich so gerne die Meinung gesagt. Doch in Anbetracht der Situation, dass sie nicht alleine waren, hielt sie sich zurück.

„Du hast es erfasst." Erwiderte sie schließlich nur und reichte ihm nun doch die Hand.

„Freut mich dich kennen zu lernen." Entgegnete der junge Mann in solch einer charmanten Weise, dass Hermine aufpassen musste, ihn nicht doch noch irgendwie nett zu finden.

Severus hingegen blickte seinen Mentor nur fragend an. Das war jetzt nicht wirklich sein Ernst oder? Doch noch ehe er etwas sagen konnte, widmete sich Albus den Neuankömmling und führte ihn aus der Küche, um alle weiteren Details mit ihm besprechen zu können.

Mit einem freundlichen „Wir sehen uns" verabschiedete er sich von Hermine und an seinem funkelnden Blick war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er auf das Wiedersehen bereits jetzt schon hinfieberte.

Doch Hermine hatte keine Zeit sich über diesen letzten Blick Gedanken zu machen. Denn kaum schwang die Küchentür hinter Albus und Matt zu, da nahm sie sich auch gleich Severus zur Brust.

„Was fällt dir ein, einfach so über meinen Kopf hinweg zu entscheiden?!" schrie sie ihn wütend an. In diesem Augenblick hatte sie das Schamgefühl ihm gegenüber verloren. Die ungeheure Wut war stärker und ließ Hermine somit ihr ungewolltes Liebesgeständnis vergessen.

Severus verschränkte nur seine Arme vor der Brust und blickte sie von oben herab an. „Ich denke, es war die vernünftigste Lösung." Erwiderte er scheinbar unberührt.

Hermine schnaubt laut auf. „Darum geht es doch gar nicht!" Spie sie ihm verachtend entgegen. „Es geht darum, dass du diese Idee hättest vorher mit mir besprechen müssen!"

„Ich muss gar nichts mit dir besprechen Hermine! Ich bin immer noch dein Lehrer und kann somit entscheiden, was gut für dich ist und was nicht." Seine Stimme war nun härter geworden.

„Ach und du glaubst, mir einen Partner an die Seite zu stellen, löst all meine und deine Problem?" fragte sie mit ungewohnt hoher Stimme nach.

Severus zog seine brauen gefährlich zusammen. „Ich wüsste nicht, was dabei mein Problem sein sollte." Schnarrte er ihr mit dunkler Stimme entgegen.

„Ach nein?" fragte Hermine spitz zurück. „Dann werde ich deinem löchrigen Gedächtnis mal auf die Sprünge helfen. Du hattest von Anfang an ein Problem damit, dass ich den Orden beigetreten bin. Du hast es nicht leiden können, dass du kein Mitspracherecht hattest, dass ich alleine entschieden habe und du MEINEN Entschluss nicht wieder rückgängig machen konntest! Und jetzt ist dir diese absurde und völlig lächerliche Idee gekommen, dass du wenigstens bei einem Partner für mich mitbestimmen konntest!"

Aufgebracht funkelten ihre Augen ihn an. Severus hatte ihre Schimpftirade und ihre Vorwürfe einfach so über sich ergehen lassen. Das bedeutete aber nicht, dass es ihn nicht berührt hatte.

„Glaubst du eigentlich, was du da gerade von dir gegeben hast?" fragte er mit drohendem Unterton nach.

„Sonst hätte ich es wohl kaum zum Ausdruck gebracht!" konterte die junge Frau schnippisch.

„Das ist doch einfach nur lächerlich." Severus schüttelte dabei seinen Kopf, um seinen Unmut über dieses ganze Gespräch zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„So, ist es das?" kam auch prompt die Gegenfrage, doch Hermine ließ ihm nicht die Zeit, darauf irgendwie reagieren zu können. „Es ist doch wohl offensichtlich, dass du es nicht ausstehen kannst, wenn du die Kontrolle verlierst. Du kannst es nicht leiden, wenn du deine Autorität und deine Überlegenheit einbüßt. Aber damit, dass du ständig deine Menschlichkeit und Würde verlierst, damit kannst du Leben! Und das ist meiner Meinung nach der komplett falsche Weg! Aber wie wir alle wissen, beschreitest du ja gerne Mal den falschen Pfad."

Severus sah sie an. Ihre Worte bohrten sich wie Dolche in sein Herz. Und er verstand nicht warum. Er schluckte hart und fühlte sich in diesem Augenblick mehr als gedemütigt.

„Wenn es darum geht, jemanden weit unter der Gürtellinie zu erniedrigen, bist du ganz weit vorne. Du kannst wirklich stolz auf dich sein."

Er hatte die Worte leise und exakt akzentuiert gesprochen, sodass es Hermine durch Mark und Bein ging. Die Worte, die sie ihn eben an den Kopf geknallt hatten, taten ihr selbst in der Seele weh. Doch nun war es zu spät. Alles war zu spät, dass konnte sie in seinen Augen lesen.

Ihre Beziehung, wie auch immer diese ausgesehen hatte, war in diesem Moment zerbrochen. Stumm wandte sich der Tränkemeister von Hermine ab. Ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, ließ er die Gryffindor alleine mit ihren Kummer zurück.


	44. Vergessen

**44. Vergessen **

Die nächsten Tage waren für Hermine die Hölle. Sie wusste, dass sie beim letzten Gespräch mit Severus zu weit gegangen war. Doch sie erhielt keine Gelegenheit, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen. Und wenn sie ehrlich mit sich war, hatte sie auch eine riesige Angst davor, diesen Schritt zu gehen.

Im Tränkeunterricht beachtete Severus sie kein bisschen. Sie war Luft für ihn. Er sah sie nicht an, er kontrollierte nicht ihre Arbeiten, er blickte noch nicht einmal in ihren Kessel. Und sobald der Unterricht vorbei war, floh er förmlich aus dem Klassenzimmer, sodass sie keine Möglichkeit hatte, ihn alleine anzusprechen.

Es tat weh mit Missachtung von ihm bestraft zu werden. Doch sie hatte es nicht anders verdient. Sie hatte immer gedacht, dass man einen Severus Snape nicht so schnell kränken konnte. Doch sie hatte es offensichtlich geschafft. Sie hatte seinen wundesten Punkt getroffen und ihn somit zum Fallen gebracht.

Und so flogen die Tage an der jungen Frau vorüber, ohne dass wirklich etwas passierte. Doch dann stand plötzlich das nächste Ordenstreffen an und Hermine überlegte hin und her, ob sie dort erscheinen sollte oder nicht. Doch schließlich ließ sie sich von Harry mitschleifen, der diese Treffen sehr ernst zu nehmen schien.

„Jetzt, wo du schon Mitglied des Ordens bist, bist du auch dazu verpflichtet, an den Treffen teilzunehmen." Hatte er ihr in bester Besserwisser-Manier, die eigentlich ihr vorbehalten war, erklärt.

Und da sie sich mit Harry nicht auch noch anlegen wollte, fügte sie sich schließlich ihrem Schicksal.

Als Hermine den großen Raum im Fuchsbau betrat, der als Treffpunkt für den Orden diente, wurde sie auch sogleich von ihrem neuen Partner herzlich begrüßt. Sofort war Matt aufgesprungen und hatte ihr den Stuhl direkt neben sich zurrecht gerückt.

Hermine wusste gar nicht, wie ihr geschah. Sie war doch tatsächlich in den letzten Tagen so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie Matt komplett vergessen hatte. Jetzt, wo ihr dies gewahr wurde, schämte sie sich ein wenig dafür. Denn er schien sie offensichtlich nicht vergessen zu haben.

Mit einem leise gemurmelten _Danke_ setzte sich Hermine auf dem ihr dargebotenen Platz.

„Wie geht es dir Hermine?" erkundigte sich Matt auch sogleich, nachdem er sich selbst wieder gesetzt hatte.

Hermine wusste im ersten Augenblick nicht, ob sie ihm jetzt die Wahrheit sagen oder eher eine Lüge auftischen sollte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die goldene Mitte. „Ganz gut. Bin nur ein bisschen müde vom vielen Lernen."

Freundlich blickte Matt die junge Frau an. „Das kenn ich. Aber glaub mir, auch das geht vorbei."

Hermine konnte daraufhin nur müde lächeln. Das Lernen ging sicherlich vorbei. Doch traf das auch auf Gefühle zu? Auf Schuldgefühle, auf tiefere Gefühle?

Matt berichtete ihr, dass er ebenfalls Hogwarts besucht hatte, dass er vor fünf Jahren seinen Abschluss dort gemacht hatte und anschließend eine Ausbildung zum Auroren absolviert hatte. Nebenbei bemerkte er, dass er sich mehr als wunderte, dass Hermine ihn während seiner Schulzeit nie aufgefallen war.

Er erzählte ihr, dass er nun ein kleines Appartement in Westlondon bewohnte, dass er gerne schwimmen ging und eine Schwäche für Muggeleis hatte.

Doch Hermine hörte ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zu. Denn ihre Aufmerksamkeit hatte nun jemand gefordert, der nur ein paar Plätze entfernt von ihr saß.

Severus hatte wie gewohnt neben Albus Platz genommen. Doch er wirkte heute abgespannt. Er war aschfahl im Gesicht, seine Augen waren dumpf, seine Haare fettig. Er sah müde, ausgelaugt aus.

In Hermine zog sich alles zusammen, als sie ihn so sah. Und ohne dass sie hätte nachfragen müssen, wusste sie, dass er bei einem Todessertreffen gewesen war. Sie wusste, dass Voldemort ihn gefordert hatte.

Die junge Frau versuchte mit ihm Augenkontakt herzustellen, doch Severus blickte einfach nur starr in den Raum hinein.

Schließlich erhob sich auch der Direktor, um das Treffen für eröffnet zu erklären. Dumbledore informierte die Ordensmitglieder über Neuigkeiten, sprach einige Mitglieder direkt an, verteilte Aufgaben. Doch all das nahm Hermine nur wie durch einen Schleier wahr.

Doch schließlich wurden auch Matt und sie von Dumbledore angesprochen. Abermals aus ihrer Starre gerissen, blickte sie den Direktor fragend an. Innerlich nahm sich Hermine fest vor, bei den künftigen Ordenstreffen immer aufmerksam zu sein – egal was passierte.

„Für euch beide habe ich auch einen Auftrag." Fuhr der Direktor schließlich fort.

Hermine sah erst Dumbledore und dann Matt überrascht an. Sie bekamen schon einen Auftrag? Das überraschte die junge Frau ziemlich.

„Informanten haben einen weiteren Aufenthaltsort von einem Todesserpärchen ausfindig machen können." Fuhr der Direktor fort. „Sie haben sich in West-Sussex niedergelassen. Es ist noch ein ziemlich junges Paar, ihre dunkle Magie ist noch nicht ganz ausgereift."

Kurz blickte der Direktor die beiden Angesprochenen an. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr sie überwältigen könnt, um sie anschließend an die Auroren im Ministerium zu übergeben."

Während Matt und Hermine dem Direktor zunickten, blickte Severus seinen Mentor mit einem mörderischen Blick an. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Albus Hermine bereits jetzt zu einem Außeneinsatz einteilte – auch mit Partner war das viel zu früh. Mal abgesehen davon, dass er von Albus´ Partnerwahl auch nicht gerade begeistert war. Er war viel zu jung und hatte kaum mehr Erfahrungen als Hermine. Zudem wirkte er mit seinem penetranten Dauergrinsen alles andere als respekteinflößend.

„Ihr werdet in zwei Tagen nach West-Sussex apparieren und diese beiden Todesser überführen. Weitere Ordensmitglieder sind natürlich in eurer Nähe, falls etwas passieren sollte."

Severus zuckte kaum merklich bei Albus´ letzten Worte zusammen. Hatte der alte Mann denn eine Minute lang über dieses Vorhaben nachgedacht? Er schickte zwei völlig unerfahrene Personen zu den Todessern. Gut, dieser Matt sollte zwar angeblich bereits ein paar Jahre Erfahrung haben, doch wenn Severus ehrlich war, traute er diesem Jungen nicht wirklich viel zu.

Hermine hingegen wusste nicht wirklich, ob sie sich über Albus´ Vertrauen freuen oder ob sie Angst haben sollte.

Sie kannte Matt noch gar nicht richtig und schon wurde sie mit ihm auf einen Einsatz geschickt. Die junge Frau versuchte den Rest des Treffens herauszufinden, was sie davon halten sollte. Doch zu einer Lösung kam sie nicht.

Schließlich unterbrach das Ende der Versammlung ihre wirren Gedankengänge. Sie blickte auf und bemerkte, dass Severus´ Platz bereits verlassen war. Sofort sprang sie auf und eilte mit schnellen Schritten aus dem Zimmer. Im Garten hatte sie ihn schließlich eingeholt.

„Severus?" rief sie ihm etwas unsicher nach.

Der Angesprochene blieb stehen, drehte sich jedoch nicht zu der jungen Frau um. „Was willst du?" kam es auch nur desinteressiert und beinahe genervt zurück.

Hermine schluckte. Sie konnte kaum den Mut aufbringen, um weiter zu sprechen. Doch wenn sie jetzt einen Rückzieher machen würde, wäre das noch schlimmer.

„Ich wollte nur wissen, ob… ob alles in Ordnung ist." Ihre Stimme war ruhig und leise gewesen. Doch eine gewisse Unsicherheit hatte sie nicht verbergen können.

„Sicher." Erwiderte er mit ungewohnt gefasster Stimme und drehte sich nun endlich zu Hermine um. „Ich bin nur mal wieder auf den falschen Pfad spazieren gegangen."

Bitter sah er sie an. Seine Worte hatten ihre Wirkung bei Hermine nicht verfehlt. Sie taten weh, gruben sich bis tief in ihre Seele hinein, rissen sie gewaltsam auf.

Entschuldigend sah sie ihn an, doch Severus ließ ihr nicht die Zeit, um noch etwas dazu zu sagen. Nur wenige Sekunden nachdem er ihr diese Worte hatte zukommen lassen, war er bereits zurück nach Hogwarts appariert.

Zurück blieb eine junge Frau, die innerlich zerrissen und aufgewühlt war und nach außen hin ihre Tränen der Verzweiflung nicht mehr verbergen konnte.

*****

Severus war wieder zurück in seine Räume gekehrt. Erschöpft und mit hämmernden Kopfschmerzen saß er in seinem Sessel und ließ sich von dem prasselnden Feuer im Kamin wenigstens ein wenig Wärme zurückgeben.

Das Treffen bei den Todessern letzte Nacht hatte ihn viel Kraft abverlangt. Der dunkle Lord hatte einmal mehr einen Beweis für seine Loyalität gefordert. Und pervers und krank wie der dunkle Lord war, hatte er von ihm natürlich verlangt, sich selbst zu geißeln.

Nur mit größter Anstrengung und Willensstärke, die er sich über die Jahre hinweg antrainiert hatte, hatte er sich selbst mit diversen Cruciati verstümmeln können.

Und nun brannte sein gesamter Körper wie die Hölle. Er hatte schon zahlreiche schmerzstillende Tränke genommen. Doch seine eigene Magie, die er gegen sich selbst gerichtet hatte, war so stark gewesen, dass kein Trank so recht helfen wollte.

Und zu allem Überfluss musste ihn Hermine auch noch fragen, ob alles in Ordnung sei. Er stöhnte laut auf, als er an ihren besorgten Gesichtsausdruck denken musste. Warum sah sie ihn so… so wie sie ihn halt sah? Er verstand nicht, wie eine hübsche junge Frau sich ausgerechnet in ihn verlieben konnte.

Sie sollte ihr Herz, welches noch so rein und liebevoll war, lieber jemand anderen schenken. Jemand, der es verdient hatte, jemand, der es auch haben wollte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn aus seinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Genervt, aufgrund der Störung, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und öffnete damit die Tür. Herein kam, wie sollte es auch anders sein, ein freundlich lächelnder Albus Dumbledore.

„Darf ich dich kurz behelligen mein Lieber?" fragte er in einen Ton nach, der deutlich machte, dass, egal was Severus jetzt antwortete, er so oder so sich mit ihm unterhalten würde.

„Das tust du bereits." Erwiderte Severus daraufhin nur resignierend und bot Albus dennoch einen Platz auf dem gegenüberstehenden Sessel an.

Kurz herrsche ein Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, was Severus als beinahe angenehm empfand.

„Ich bin hier…" Nahm der Direktor schließlich das Wort wieder auf, „…da mir dein erboster Blick vorhin nicht entgangen ist."

„Das sollte er auch nicht." Gab Severus verbissen zurück.

„Ich kann mir denken, dass du meine Entscheidung nicht mit trägst." Sprach Albus weiter.

„Du hättest wenigstens vorher mit mir eine Absprache treffen können." Konterte Severus mit wütender Stimme. „Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass es der reinste Wahnsinn ist, dass du die beiden jetzt schon auf einen Außeneinsatz schickst."

„Ich bin zuversichtlich, was das betrifft." Versuchte der Direktor Severus zu beruhigen. Doch dieser dachte nicht daran.

„Hermine und Mr. Collin haben sich gerade zweimal gesehen. Und du forderst, dass beide schon gut zusammen arbeiten? Wie soll das funktionieren, wenn sie sich nicht kennen?!"

„Bitte beruhige dich Severus." Meinte Albus sanft. „Ich habe meine Gründe, warum ich beiden schon einen solchen Auftrag gegeben habe.

Der Tränkemeister konnte daraufhin nur missbilligend schnauben.

„Matt ist ein hervorragender junger Auror. Seine Fertigkeiten sind sehr gut und er besitzt eine große Portion Mut. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er auf unsere Hermine gut aufpassen wird."

„Oh ja, daran habe ich keinen Zweifel. So wie Mr. Collin Hermine anschmachtet, wird er sich sicherlich zwischen sie und einem Todesser werfen." Meinte er bissig.

„Warum so zynisch Severus?" fragte der Direktor mit freundlichen blauen Augen nach.

„Als ich dir den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, Hermine einen Partner zur Seite zu stellen, dachte ich an einen erfahrenen Auror und nicht an einen solchen Hampelmann." Erwiderte Severus aufgebracht.

Auf Dumbledores Zügen breitete sich ein feines Lächeln aus. Ein Lächeln, was mehr als tausend Worte sagte. „Du findest ihn also zu jung?" fragte Albus in einem seltsamen Ton nach.

„Das habe ich doch eben gerade gesagt oder nicht?" antwortete der Tränkemeister um Beherrschung bemüht.

„Nun für Hermine ist er nicht zu jung. Ich würde sogar sagen, sie sind beide im richtigen Alter."

Severus kräuselte ungläubig seine Stirn. „Was willst du damit sagen? Willst du die beiden miteinander verkuppeln?"

„Wäre das ein Problem für dich?" hakte Albus mit großen fragenden Augen nach.

„Natürlich nicht!" kam auch prompt die Antwort zurück. Das war doch lächerlich. Warum sollte er ein Problem damit haben, wenn Hermine und dieser Matt miteinander… Hier brach er ab. Wenn er ehrlich war, wollte er lieber nicht genauer darüber nachdenken.

„Die beiden werden das schon schaffen." Sprach Albus erneut und erhob sich aus dem Sessel. „Du musst dir also nicht so viele Sorgen um Hermine machen."

„Ich mache mir keine Sorgen um sie!" ereiferte sich Severus wie ein Kleinkind, was beim heimlichen Naschen von Schokolade erwischt worden war und dieses nun leugnete.

„Sicher, das tust du nicht." Waren die letzten Worte des Direktors, bevor er den Tränkemeister wieder alleine ließ.


	45. Neue Chancen für das Herz

**45. Neue Chancen für das Herz**

Mit zitternden Knien und heftig pochendem Herzen stand Hermine vor Severus´ Räumen. Wie lange sie bereits dort stand, wusste sie nicht. Aber es kam ihr wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Schon vor Stunden hatte sie den Entschluss gefasst, sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen.

Doch als sie diese Entscheidung getroffen hatte, hatte es noch einmal zwei Stunden gedauert, bis sie sich überhaupt hatte aufrappeln können. Es hatte ihr eine Menge Kraft gekostet, hierher zu kommen.

Und jetzt, wo sie hier war, schaffte sie es nicht, einfach gegen diese verdammte Tür zu klopfen.

Es war bereits sehr spät. Doch sie glaubte nicht, dass Severus schon schlief. Hermine schloss für einen ruhigen Moment ihre Augen. Sie versuchte ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren, ihre innere Unruhe zu bändigen.

Sie hatte sich die ganze Zeit über gefragt, was sie ihm sagen sollte. Ob er ihr überhaupt zuhören würde, ob er sie abweisen würde? So viele Fragen wirbelten durch ihren Kopf, sodass ihr ganz schwindelig wurde.

Doch schließlich öffnete sie wieder ihre dunkelbraunen Augen und ein kämpferischer Glanz hatte sich in ihnen ausgebreitet. Sie war eine Gryffindor! Da würde sie es doch wohl schaffen, an eine Tür zu klopfen.

Und ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, hob sie ihre Hand und klopfte zweimal gegen das massive Holz.

Sofort nahm eine Übelkeit von ihr Besitz und ihr Herz pochte so schnell, dass Hermine das Gefühl hatte, es würde ihr jeden Moment aus der Brust springen. Ihr Gehör schien sich nur noch auf das, was sich hinter der Tür abspielte zu konzentrieren. Alle anderen Geräusche hatte es ausgeschaltet.

Doch die Sekunden verstrichen und Hermine konnte nichts hören. Die Tür blieb verschlossen. Erneut überwand sie sich und klopfte noch einmal, nun ein wenig lauter.

Doch auch dieses Mal wurde sie nicht geöffnet. Die junge Frau sackte in sich zusammen. Doch sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Sie wollte sich endlich bei ihm entschuldigen, diese Last von ihrem Herzen nehmen.

Entschlossen ging sie zur nächsten Tür, die zu Severus´ Büroräumen führte. Auch hier klopfte sie an, doch als auch diese Tür verschlossen blieb, nahm sie noch einmal all ihren Mut zusammen, legte ihre eine Hand zitternd auf die Türklinke und drückte diese nach mehreren Augenblicken des Verweilens hinunter.

Und zu ihrer Überraschung ließ sich die Tür tatsächlich öffnen. Vorsichtig lugte die junge Frau in den Raum hinein. Doch er war dunkel und verlassen. Dennoch holte sie ihren Zauberstab hervor, sprach einen Lumos und trat in den Raum hinein.

Hermine wusste, dass sie nicht hier sein durfte, nicht ohne seine Erlaubnis. Severus würde sie verfluchen, wenn er sie jetzt hier erwischt.

Doch die weibliche Neugier trieb sie in sein Büro. Sie schritt an den großen Regalen vorbei, welche zahlreiche Bücher beherbergten. Beinahe andächtig strich sie mit ihren zarten Fingern über die alten verstaubten Buchrücken.

Gegenüber den Bücherregalen stand der große Schreibtisch aus massivem Holz, der mit zahlreichen Pergamenten übersäht war.

Dann fiel ihr Blick auf eine Tür. Eine Tür, die ihr zuvor noch nie aufgefallen war. Aber gut, wann war sie schon mal in Severus´ Büro gewesen. Hermine schritt auf die Tür zu und überlegte kurz, was sie jetzt tun oder besser lassen sollte.

Doch sie war eine Frau. Und wie Frauen nun einmal so sind, hören sie nicht auf ihre Vernunft, sondern auf ihre Neugier, die ihnen förmlich zu schreit, dass sie es doch endlich tun sollen.

Und so drückte Hermine auch diese Türklinke nach unten. Und auch dieses Mal ließ sie sich ohne weiteres öffnen. Lautlos öffnete sich die Tür und gab Stück für Stück den Raum dahinter preis.

Ein diffuses Licht schien ihr entgegen, so dass sie sich im ersten Moment die Hand vor die Augen halten musste. Doch als sie sich an diese Lichtverhältnisse gewöhnt hatte, ging sie einen Schritt in den Raum hinein und erstarrte augenblicklich.

Fassungslos starrte sie auf eine Szenerie, die sich vor ihr abspielte und der Gryffindor wie ein böser Traum vorkam. Alles in ihr vereiste, ihr Herz schien in tausend Teile zu zerbersten, ihr Magen begann zu rebellieren.

Nur wenige Meter vor ihr räkelte sich Severus mit einer unbekannten Schönheit auf dem Sofa. Beider Körper waren nackt und eng umschlungen, der Schweiß ihres Liebesspiels glänzte verführerisch im diffusen Licht.

Die Frau mit langen roten Haaren und blasser Haut saß auf Severus´ Schoß und ritt ihn in einem atemberaubenden Tempo. Lautes lustvolles Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum.

Hermine schlug sich ihre Hand vor dem Mund. Die Übelkeit wallte in ihr hoch. Doch bewegen konnte sie sich noch immer nicht. Wie paralysiert musste sie auf diese beiden Personen starren, die so in ihrem leidenschaftlichen Akt vertieft waren, dass sie den Eindringling noch nicht einmal bemerkt hatten.

Doch dies war nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. Und so passierte schließlich das, was passieren musste. Severus öffnete für einen kurzen Moment seine Augen. Und was er sah, ließ ihn sich fragen, ob er sich die Person, die wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand, nur einbildete oder ob er gerade tatsächlich beim Liebesspiel beobachtet wurde.

Severus brauchte mehrere Sekunden, bis er begriffen hatte, dass diese Hermine dort real war, dass sie tatsächlich dort stand und ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen panisch anblickte.

Und als sein Gehirn eben diese Erkenntnis gewonnen und verarbeitet hatte, packte er die Frau auf seinem Schoß, warf sie von sich runter und warf eine Decke über sich und der Frau. Dann richtete er seinen Blick verhängnisvoll auf Hermine.

Wenn Blicke hätten töten können, wäre Hermine mit Sicherheit auf der Stelle tot umgefallen. Die brutale Intensität mit der er sie anblickte, ließ sie vergessen zu atmen, zu denken, zu blinzeln.

„RAUS!" donnerte seine Stimme plötzlich unverhohlen und mit einer gewaltigen dunklen Präsenz durch den Raum und traf Hermine so hart und schmerzvoll wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube.

Und eben dieses eine Wort war es, welches sie aus ihrer Starre riss. Sofort setzte sich ihr Körper in Bewegung und rannte aus Severus´ Räumen durch das Büro zurück in den langen dunklen Korridor der Kerker.

Severus starrte noch mehrere Sekunden, nachdem Hermine bereits verschwunden war, auf die Stelle, wo sie gestanden hatte. Zornig und verwirrt saß er auf der Couch, die noch immer nackte Frau neben sich völlig vergessend.

„Verdammt!" schrie er plötzlich in die Stille hinein, warf die Decke, die er sich schnell übergeworfen hatte beiseite und erhob sich, um sich wieder anzukleiden.

Ein Donnerwetter tobte in seiner Brust. Wie hatte das nur passieren können? Wie zur Hölle war SIE hier rein gekommen? Er schloss doch sonst immer all seine Räume ab.

Ungläubig schüttelte er seinen Kopf, als er plötzlich merkte, wie sich eine zarte Hand von hinten über seine Brust tastete. Verführerisch und sanft liebkoste sie seine Haut, seine Brustwarzen. Doch Severus´ Lust war verraucht. Verdampft wie heißes Wasser.

Einige Augenblicke lang, ließ er sich die Berührungen gefallen, doch schließlich erfasste er grob die Hand und löste sie von seinem Körper. „Du kannst gehen." Sagte er der Frau nur mit strenger unhöflicher Stimme.

„Aber ich bin noch nicht mit dir fertig Severus." Liebsäuselte die Frau, die sich offensichtlich von seiner plötzlichen Abneigung nicht beirren ließ.

Erneut legte sie seine Hände auf seinen Körper. Doch dieses Mal reagierte Severus schneller. Wieder packte er grob die zarte Frauenhand, riss sie von sich und drehte sich dabei zu der Frau um. „Ich habe gesagt, wir sind fertig." Teilte er ihr abermals mit dunkler angsteinflößender Stimme mit.

Die Frau zuckte daraufhin nur mit ihren Schultern. Anscheinend ließ sie sich von dem Tränkemeister nicht wirklich einschüchtern. „Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Meinte sie, ohne dass aus ihrer Stimme herauskam, dass sie diese Unterbrechung in irgendeiner Art bereute.

Sie wirbelte herum, sodass ihr langes rotes Haar sich wie ein Teppich in der Luft ausbreitete. Dann nahm sie ihre Sachen und zog sich an.

„Hier ist dein Geld." Schnarrte Severus und warf ihr dieses auf den kleinen Couchtisch. „Der volle Preis." Ergänzte er noch mit gequältem Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Wie großzügig Severus." Schnurrte die Frau, die sich nur einen langen schwarzen Umhang aus Samt übergezogen hatte. Wie eine Katze schmiegte sie sich kurz an den Tränkemeister an, um ihn ein letztes Mal lasziv über das Ohr zu lecken.

Severus nahm diese Geste unberührt entgegen.

Die Frau steckte ihr Geld ein und verschwand schließlich durch den Kamin mit einem gehauchten „Bis nächstes Mal."

Sobald die grünen Flammen des Flohpulvers die Frau verschlungen hatten, sacke Severus auf seinen Sessel zusammen. Er vergrub sein Gesicht in die Hände und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch.

Das, was eben passiert war, kann mit Abstand als tiefster Tiefpunkt betrachtet werden, den Hermine und er erreichen konnten. Nach all dem was in den letzten Tagen, Wochen und Monaten zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war, waren sie nun am absoluten Nullpunkt angelangt.

Noch immer konnte er nicht verstehen, warum er seine Türen nicht verriegelt hatte. Und ständig musste er sich fragen, warum er ausgerechnet heute hier bleiben musste und nicht ins Bordell appariert war. Warum hatte er Miranda auch zu sich bestellen müssen?! Das hatte er doch sonst nie getan.

Viel zu groß war die Gefahr, in irgendeiner Weise erwischt zu werden. Und was würde das für einen Skandal geben, wenn man herausfand, dass der gemeine Tränkemeister aus den Kerkern auch menschliche Bedürfnisse hatte und sich diese von einer Prostituierten holen musste, die zufälliger Weise rote Haare hatte.

„Gott wie widerwärtig du doch bist." Raunte er sich selbst zu. In einem Zug erhob er sich und schritt zu seiner kleinen Hausbar. Er griff die erstbeste Flasche mit hochprozentigem Alkohol, entkorkte diese und nahm einen großen Schluck direkt aus der Flasche.

Heiß brannte der Alkohol in seiner Kehle. Doch er beruhigte den Tränkemeister auch auf eine gewisse Weise. Die Scham und dieses eklige Gefühl verschwammen mit jedem Schluck des Gebräus und irgendwann fühlte Severus einfach gar nichts mehr.

Gefühlstaub und im Rausch des Alkohols gefangen, lag er in seinem Sessel und starrte geistesabwesend in die züngelnden Flammen des Kamins.

*****

Mit tränennassen Augen und bebenden Körper saß Hermine am See. Sie hatte frische Luft gebraucht, doch den Schmerz über das eben Gesehene konnte ihr auch die kalte Winterluft nicht nehmen.

Sie hatte sich auf einen Stein gesetzt, der eine unangenehme Kälte durch ihren Körper sandte. Doch es war ihr egal. Alles war ihr im Moment egal. Warum hatte sie auch einfach so seine Räume betreten müssen? Warum nur?!

Beinahe trotzig zog sie den Schleim, der sich in ihrer Nase gebildet hatte, hoch und wischte sich fahrig über das verweinte Gesicht. Doch unaufhaltsam kullerten ihr die Tränen das Gesicht hinunter. Sie konnte sie nicht stoppen, sie war machtlos.

Immer wieder sah sie dieses grausame Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge. Wie diese Frau auf ihn saß, wie…

Hier brach Hermines Gedankengang ab, denn plötzlich war eine Erkenntnis in ihr eingeschlagen, die ihre Übelkeit noch zusätzlich schürte. Erst jetzt kam ihr das Äußere dieser Frau wieder in Erinnerung.

Das lange wallende rote Haar, der blasse ebenmäßige Teint, der beinahe grazile Körperbau. Diese Frau war das Abbild der Frau, die Severus so sehr beschäftigte. Lily. Und in diesem Moment wurde ihr klar, dass er sie immer lieben würde. Dass sich Lily Evans für immer in sein Herz gebrannt hatte.

Hermine schluchzte laut auf, als dieser unglaubliche Schmerz sie überrollte. Zu wissen, nie von ihm geliebt zu werden, quälte sie auf solch bestialische Weise, dass sie sich in diesem Augenblick wirklich wünschte, tot zu sein.

„Hermine?" konnte sie plötzlich jemand ihren Namen flüstern hören.

Sie sah auf und blickte in das freundliche aber dennoch besorgte Gesicht von Matt.

Abermals wischte sich die Gryffindor mit ihrer Hand über das nasse Gesicht. Doch die Tränen konnte sie schon lange nicht mehr verbergen.

„Was machst du hier?" fragte sie ihn mit schwacher Stimme. Sie hatte eigentlich keine Kraft, jetzt mit jemanden zu sprechen. Sie wollte nur noch alleine sein.

„Ich war eben bei Professor Dumbledore. Aber das ist nicht wichtig." Würgte er das Thema ab und setzte sich neben die junge Frau auf den Stein. „Was ist passiert?" fragte er stattdessen.

Hermine schüttelte nur leicht ihren Kopf. Sie konnte darüber nicht reden. Nicht jetzt, nicht mit ihm. Eigentlich konnte sie mit niemanden darüber reden.

Besorgt blickten Matts blaue Augen sie an. Doch Hermine beachtete ihn gar nicht. Innerlich wünschte sie sich nur, dass er ging.

„Weißt du,…" sprach er schließlich mit ungewohnt ernster Stimme weiter. „…ich kenne mich zwar nicht so gut mit den Frauen aus. Aber wenn eine junge hübsche Frau, wie du es bist, so verzweifelt ist, kann nur ein Mann daran schuld sein."

Irgendwie berührten Matts Worte die Gryffindor. Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick und begegnete seinem.

„Was auch immer passiert ist, er ist es nicht wert, so zu leiden." Fügte er mit einem vorsichtigen Lächeln hinzu.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber plötzlich erschien ihr Matt gar nicht mehr so albern und übermäßig gut gelaunt. Seine Worte trugen eine Wahrheit in sich, die ihr Verstand aufgenommen, doch ihr Herz wohl noch lange nicht erreicht hatte.

„Es ist schwer, sich das einzugestehen." Meinte sie nur mit bebender Stimme.

„Das ist es." Bestätigte ihr der junge Mann.

Beide richteten ihren Blick nun auf den See, der ruhig und mit Reif bedeckt vor ihnen lag. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Erinnerungen hinterher. Doch für Hermine war dies der falsche Weg. Abermals schweiften ihre Gedanken zu Severus ab.

Wie er sie angesehen hatte. So voller Wut und Abscheu. Da war kein Gefühl der Wärme in seinen tiefen Augen gewesen. Nichts, was sie hätte wärmen können. Stumm rannen ihr wieder die Tränen hinunter. Egal was sie sagte, egal, was sie sich einredete. Es schmerzte zu sehr.

Stumm quälte sie sich, versuchte kein Geräusch von sich zu geben, um Matt nicht auf sie aufmerksam zu machen. Doch plötzlich spürte sie, wie sich ein Arm um sie legte und sie tröstend aber dennoch zurückhaltend berührte.

Diese kleine Geste brachte Hermines Dämme nun vollends zum Brechen. Laut seufzte sie auf, die Tränen flossen in Strömen. Und ohne sich noch weiter den so nötigen Trost verwehren zu können, ließ sie sich in seine Arme nehmen.

Er sprach kein Wort. Er hielt sie einfach nur fest, gab ihr Wärme und spendete ihr Trost. Und dafür war sie ihn in diesem Moment unendlich dankbar. Erschöpft vom vielen Weinen schloss sie sanft ihre Augen. Sie hörte sachte sein Herz schlagen und folgte diesem angenehmen, beruhigenden Rhythmus. So lange, bis sie schließlich in seinen Armen einschlief.


	46. Der Kampf gegen das Böse beginnt

**46. Der Kampf gegen das Böse beginnt **

Als Hermine am nächsten Morgen erwachte, fühlte sie sich wie gerädert. Orientierungslos blickte sie sich in ihrem Zimmer umher. Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Das letzte, an das sie sich erinnern konnte, war, dass sie in Matts Armen zusammengebrochen war.

Und genau so fühlte sie sich auch. Ihr ganzer Körper fühlte sich seltsam schwach an. Ihre Beine zitterten sogar im Liegen. Ihr Mund war trocken, die Augen brannten wie glühendes Feuer und ihre Haut spannte ihr fürchterlich im Gesicht.

Verbissen versuchte Hermine die Bilder der letzten Nacht niederzukämpfen. Doch sie drohten abermals mit all ihrer Macht über sie hereinzubrechen. Und so sprang die junge Frau aus ihrem Bett und stellte sich unter die kalte Dusche.

Das eisige Wasser rann schmerzhaft, aber dennoch angenehm ihren Körper hinab. Mit geschlossen Augen ließ sich Hermine die Pein und den Schmerz abwaschen, ihn in den Ausfluss spülen.

Als sie aus der Dusche stieg, fühlte sich nur noch ihr Herz bleiern an. Hastig zog sie sich an. Es war zehn Uhr, doch da es Samstag war, musste sie nicht zum Unterricht. Das Frühstück ließ die Gryffindor auch weg. Sie hatte keinen Hunger. Die Übelkeit schien sich seit gestern Nacht bei ihr eingenistet zu haben.

Abermals floh sie nach draußen in die morgendliche Winterluft. Wieder schlenderte sie zum See und als sie ihn beinahe erreicht hatte, erblickte sie eine Person, die auf demselben Stein saß, wie sie gestern Abend.

Matts blondes Haar wehte wild im Wind umher. Sein Blick war starr geradeaus gerichtet. Hermine überlegte, ob sie zu ihm gehen oder lieber wieder verschwinden sollte. Noch immer war ihr nicht wirklich nach Konversation zumute. Doch ihr Gewissen sagte ihr, dass sie sich wenigstens für gestern bei ihm bedanken sollte.

„Hallo Matt." Grüßte sie ihn mit leiser Stimme, als sie ihn erreicht hatte. Neben dem großen Felsbrocken blieb sie stehen.

„Hermine!" begrüßte er sie auch sogleich erfreut und sprang auf, um ihr einen Platz anzubieten.

„Ich stehe lieber. Aber danke." Erwiderte die Gryffindor nur mit einem müden Lächeln.

Matt entschied sich, nun ebenfalls stehen zu bleiben. „Wie geht es dir heute?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

Hermine zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. „Nicht anders als gestern, denke ich." Gab sie ehrlich zu, den Blick starr auf den See gerichtet.

„Das tut mir leid." Gab der junge Mann zurück und das mit einer Ehrlichkeit, die Hermine erschütterte. Sie nahm ihren Blick von der spiegelglatten Wasseroberfläche und richtete ihn auf Matt.

„Das muss es nicht." erwiderte sie schließlich nur mit einem filigranen Lächeln auf ihren Zügen.

„Doch, es tut mir leid, wenn Menschen so traurig sind, wie du gerade." Beharrte er auf seinen Standpunkt.

Mit einem unverständlichen Ausdruck in den Augen sah sie ihn an.

„Halbes Leid ist geteiltes Leid." Meinte er nur mir hochgezogenen Schultern und einem schelmischen Blick in den strahlendblauen Augen.

Hermine konnte sich nun ein richtiges Lächeln nicht mehr verkneifen. Und im selben Augenblick wunderte sie sich selber, dass sie dazu noch fähig war. „Danke" hauchte sie nur und ließ ihren Blick wieder über das Wasser fliegen.

Schließlich breitete sich eine durchaus angenehme Stille zwischen den Beiden aus. Jeder für sich genoss die herrliche Natur, die in einem winterlichen Mantel gehüllt war. Und letztendlich war es Hermine, die erneut das Wort an ihn richtete. Denn eine Frage war es gewesen, die ihr seit dem Erwachen durch den Kopf gespukt ist: „Wie bin ich in mein Bett gekommen?"

Ihre Blicke trafen sich und einen Augenblick lang hatte Hermine dass Gefühl, dass ihm diese Frage irgendwie unangenehm war.

„Nun, ich habe dich zu Professor McGonagall getragen, die dich dann wohl zurück in deinen Schlafraum gebracht hat."

Völlig entgeistert blickte sie den jungen Mann vor sich an. Das war ja mal überhaupt nicht peinlich gewesen. „Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt? Fragte sie schließlich nach.

Ein warmes Lächeln erschien auf seinen zart geschwungenen Lippen. „Weil du so tief und fest geschlafen hast, dass dich nichts mehr aufwecken konnte." Erwiderte er nur.

Na super! Dachte Hermine nur. Da hatte sie sich ja von ihrer besten Seite gezeigt. Völlig aufgelöst, heulend und schließlich fest schlafend.

„Ich hoffe, du bist jetzt nicht allzu erschüttert von mir." Meinte Hermine mit einer gewissen Ironie in der Stimme. „Glaub mir, ich kann auch noch andere Dinge außer heulen und tief und fest schlafen."

„Keine Angst." Winkte Matt freundlich ab. „Mein Bild von dir ist nach wie vor durchweg positiv."

Eine leichte Röte überzog Hermines Wangen. Noch nie hatte sie jemanden wie Matt getroffen, der einer Frau Komplimente machen konnte, dass es beinahe schon zu viel des Guten war.

Unmerklich räusperte sich Hermine und versuchte so elegant wie möglich einen Themenwechsel heraufzubeschwören. „Was genau hast du gestern eigentlich bei Dumbledore gemacht?" fragte sie interessiert nach.

„Wir haben über unseren ersten Einsatz gesprochen." Antwortete Matt nun mit einer ernsteren Stimme, die ihn so völlig anders erscheinen ließ. „Aber gut dass du es ansprichst. Ich wollte sowieso heute noch darüber mit dir sprechen."

Hermine nickte ihm zu und bedeutete ihn somit, fort zu fahren. „Wir werden morgen nach West-Sussex apparieren und dort das Todesserpärchen Klington/ Hustle überführen."

Hermine atmete tief ein. Es war seltsam, zu wissen, dass sie morgen zwei Todessern gegenüber stehen würde. „Wann geht es los?" fragte sie nach, um der aufkommenden Furcht Einhalt zu gebieten.

„Morgen früh." erwiderte Matt noch immer mit ernster Miene. „Professor Dumbledore hat mich angewiesen, mit dir heute noch eine Trainingsstunde zu absolvieren, damit du für morgen gut vorbereitet bist."

Im Moment fühlte sich Hermine alles andere als gut vorbereitet. Aber gut. Sie hatte das selbst so gewollt und so sollte es nun auch geschehen.

*****

Zusammen mit Matt apparierte Hermine auf eine weite Wiese. Das Gras stand kniehoch, der Wind trug eine salzige Luft von der nahe liegenden Küste zu ihnen herüber. Die Sonne ging gerade am Horizont auf und schickte rote Strahlen auf die Erde. Es war ein magisches, beinahe traumhaftes Bild, was sich der jungen Frau bot.

Doch der Umstand, warum sie hier waren, war ganz und gar nicht traumhaft. Schon allein wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie in wenigen Minuten zwei leibhaftigen Todessern gegenüberstehen würde, flatterte ihr Magen vor Nervosität.

„Alles in Ordnung?" hörte sie Matt fragen.

Hermine war nur noch zu einem Nicken imstande.

„Gut, dann lass uns gehen." Mit gezücktem Zauberstab ging Matt voran. In dieser Situation wirkte er gar nicht mehr albern und lustig. Bereits gestern, als er noch einmal mit ihr geübt hatte, war er so ganz anders gewesen.

Er schien diese Arbeit sehr ernst zu nehmen. Hermine würde nicht so weit gehen, dass er verbissen an die Sache heranging, aber er besaß auf jeden Fall den nötigen Ernst für diesen Kampf. Nicht nur einmal hatte er ihr mit kämpferischem Ausdruck versichert, dass er auf sie aufpassen würde.

Und ein wenig beruhigte sie Matts Anwesenheit schon. Ebenfalls ihren Zauberstab zum Angriff bereit in der Hand haltend, folgte sie ihm. Ihre Augen waren mit all ihrer Aufmerksam auf einen einzigen Punkt gerichtet. Auf ein kleines weißes Haus, welches nur wenige Meter vor ihnen stand.

Es sah lieblich aus, hatte einen kleinen Garten, ein rotes Dach und lustige blaue Fensterläden. Wenn Hermine so darüber nachdachte, hätte sie nie im Leben vermutet, dass dort Todesser drin lebten.

Sie schlichen sich an das kleine Haus heran, drangen unbemerkt in den Garten ein. Matt gab ihr ein Zeichen, dass sie sich ducken sollte. Sofort ging Hermine in die Hocke und keine Sekunde später sprengte Matt alle Türen und Fenster des Hauses weg.

Unzählige Holzsplitter, Schutt und Asche flogen umher, sodass man kaum eine Chance hatte, frei zu atmen, geschweige denn, sich zu bewegen.

Kaum hatten sich die Trümmer gelegt, stürmten Hermine und Matt das Haus. Wie zu erwarten war, fand man das Todesserpaar völlig überrumpelt und von einigen Teilen schwer getroffen am Boden liegend.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs fesselte Matt das verletzte Paar, welches die ganze Prozedur schweigend über sich ergehen ließ. Hermine hatte die beiden fortwährend im Auge, während Matt sich nach weiteren Personen oder Lebewesen umsah.

„Es ist niemand weiter hier." Richtete der junge Mann das Wort an Hermine. Diese nickte nur und bedeutete den Todessern schließlich vorauszugehen. Wobei das mit dem Gehen ziemlich schwierig war, da beide Todesser offene Wunden am gesamten Körper davongetragen haben.

Doch noch immer hatten beide nichts gesagt. Anscheinend bevorzugten sie es, zu schweigen, um auch ja nichts Falsches bekannt zu geben. Aber Hermine sollte es Recht sein. Sollten sich die Auroren im Ministerium damit auseinandersetzen.

Hermine nahm die Frau in Gewahrsam und apparierte mit ihr zum Ministerium. Matt folgte ihr mit dem zweiten Todesser. Im Ministerium erwarteten sie bereits mehrere Auroren, die ihnen auch sogleich die Gefangenen abnahmen.

Dankend nickten Matt und Hermine den Auroren zu, bevor sie umgehend zurück nach Hogwarts apparierten.

„Wir müssen noch zu Professor Dumbledore, um ihn Bericht zu erstatten." Lies Matt verlauten, während er mit einem wahnsinnigen Tempo die Ländereien von Hogwarts überquerte.

„Könntest du vielleicht ein wenig langsamer Laufen oder hast du vor, einen Marathon zu gewinnen." Gab Hermine ihrem Partner zu bedenken.

Abrupt blieb Matt stehen und lächelte sie entschuldigend an. „Ich gehe immer so schnell." Gab er mit zuckenden Schultern zu. „Aber ich werde mich bemühen, in Zukunft nicht ganz so zu rennen."

„Da wäre ich dir mehr als dankbar für." Erwiderte die Gryffindor mit einem freundlichen Lachen.

„Du hast dich gut geschlagen." Meinte Matt schließlich, nachdem er seinen Schritt, nun etwas verlangsamt, wieder aufgenommen hatte.

Hermine, die nun zu ihm aufgeschlossen war, blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Soviel gab es für mich ja nun auch nicht zu tun." Winkte sie leicht berührt ab.

„Das hat damit nichts zu tun." Gab Matt zurück und zwinkerte ihr beinahe frech zu. „Manche Zauberer sind bei ihren ersten Einsätzen so nervös, dass sie gar nichts hinbekommen. Du warst die Ruhe selbst und bist konzentriert an die Sache herangegangen."

Hermine merkte, wie sie aufgrund des Lobs leicht errötete. „Ich war sicherlich nur äußerlich die Ruhe selbst." Entgegnete sie schließlich, um nicht gänzlich der Schamesröte zu verfallen.

„Das ist durchaus normal." Meinte Matt nur mit einem verständnisvollen Ton in der Stimme. Kurz sahen sich beide an, bevor sie ihren Weg zum Büro des Direktors stumm fortsetzten.

Dort angekommen, klopfte Matt gegen die massive Tür und sofort schwang diese auf, um die beiden eintreten zu lassen.

Doch kaum hatte Hermine das kreisrunde Büro des Direktors betreten, hätte sie am liebsten auch gleich wieder Kehrt gemacht. Denn nicht nur Dumbledore, sondern auch Severus schien auf die beiden gewartet zu haben.

Flüchtig sahen sie sich an. Ein kurzer Blickkontakt, den sie nicht vermeiden konnten. Kaum merklich nickte Hermine Severus zu, um sich anschließend sofort dem Direktor zu widmen.

„Hallo Professor." Grüßte sie ihn freundlich und tat es Matt somit nach, der zuvor Dumbledore und auch Severus gegrüßt hatte – und das einmal mehr mit einem Strahlen im Gesicht, bei dem Severus sich allzu gerne übergeben hätte.

„Schön, dass ihr heile hier angekommen seid." Meinte Albus nur mit einem ebenso freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Es ist alles reibungslos verlaufen." berichtete Matt, nun wieder mit einem ernsteren Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Hermine fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie er so schnell seine Mimik von völlig lustig auf todernst umstellen konnte.

„Das ist schön zu hören." Erwiderte der Direktor mit einem anerkennenden Nicken. „Aber ich habe auch nichts anderes erwartet." Fügte er mit einem gewissen Stolz in den Augen an.

Severus konnte bei so viel Lob nur seine Augen verdrehen. Natürlich hatte er nichts anderes erwartet. Aber dennoch hätte durchaus etwas schief laufen können. Aber daran dachte hier wohl niemand.

„Wie fühlst du dich Hermine?" richtete Dumbledore schließlich das Wort an die junge Frau.

Leicht überrumpelt, da sie gerade in der Gegend herumgeträumt hatte, sah sie den Direktor an. „Gut." War das erstbeste, was ihr dazu einfiel. „Ich bin ein wenig geschafft, aber sonst geht es mir gut."

„Das ist schön." Meinte Albus mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht. „Aber mit Matt als Partner an deiner Seite, kannst du gewiss sein, dass dies auch so bleiben wird."

Während Matt leicht pikiert dreinschaute und Hermine nicht wusste, was sie dazu sagen sollte, musste Severus sich stark anstrengen, um nicht laut aufzuschnauben. Das war ja nicht zum Aushalten hier. So besonders war dieser Matt nun auch wieder nicht!

Wenn es mal richtig ernst werden sollte, dann wäre auch er nicht dazu in der Lage, Hermine richtig zu schützen. Doch daran mochte der Tränkemeister im Moment nicht denken.

Verdammt! Was dachte er hier eigentlich? Severus, Severus, du brauchst unbedingt mehr Urlaub!

„Ich habe noch eine Neuigkeit für euch." Wechselte Albus auch sogleich das Thema, nachdem er sich dieser peinlich berührten Stille, die sich mit einem Mal ausgebreitet hatte, gewahr wurde.

Sofort hatte er auch wieder die Aufmerksamkeit der drei erhalten und konnte somit fortführen.

„Ich habe Severus deinen Vorschlag vorgetragen." Richtete er erneut das Wort an die abermals leicht überrumpelte Hermine. Kurz musste sie krampfhaft überlegen, welchen Vorschlag er meinte, doch schließlich fiel es ihr wieder ein. Sie hatte vorgeschlagen dunkle Magie im Kampf gegen Voldemort einzusetzen.

Na wunderbar! Jetzt hatte er das auch noch mit Severus besprochen. Und was der davon hielt, war ja wohl schon von vorn herein klar.

„Severus hat über deinen Vorschlag nachgedacht und ist zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass wir ihn unter einigen Einschränkungen übernehmen sollten."

Überrascht hob Hermine eine Augenbraue und ohne es verhindern zu können, glitt ihr Blick zu dem Tränkemeister.

Und auch Severus blickte die junge Frau an. Doch beide sollten diesen Blickkontakt schnell wieder bereuen. Denn augenblicklich erschienen die Bilder ihres letzten Fauxpas vor ihrem inneren Auge.

Abrupt wurde dieser Blickkontakt abgebrochen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Hermines Herz hatte abermals angefangen, sich schmerzhaft zusammenzuziehen. Diese Qualen erneut zu spüren, ließ sie hart schlucken. Hatte sie doch dank Matt und der Arbeit für den Orden ihren Liebeskummer wenigstens zeitweise verdrängt gehabt.

„Was für Einschränkungen." Fragte sie schließlich mit heiserer Stimme nach. Sie musste stark aufpassen, dass nicht auch noch ein Zittern dazukam.

„Ich werde nur ausgewählte Mitglieder des Ordens in den dunklen Mächten unterrichten. Andernfalls wäre es zu gefährlich." Beantwortete Severus selbst ihre Frage.

Seine dunkle Stimme, die sie das letzte Mal in jener Nacht vernommen hatte, ging ihr durch Mark und Bein. Kalt rieselte sie in ihre Knochen und schien sich dort wie ein Geschwür festzusetzen.

Die junge Frau getraute sich kaum, erneut ihren Blick zu heben, um seinem zu begegnen. „Und wer wird in den Genuss dieses Unterrichts kommen?" fragte sie schließlich nach, ohne den Tränkemeister wirklich anzublicken.

Kurz herrschte eine angespannte Stille zwischen den beiden, bei der Hermine inständig hoffte, dass Matt und Dumbledore diese nicht verspürten.

„Albus und ich haben uns für Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Mr. Collin, Potter und…" kurz stockte Severus, da er nicht so wirklich wusste, wie er Hermine nun vor Dumbledore und Mr. Collin ansprechen sollte. Doch schließlich befand er es für albern, ein Theater daraus zu machen. „… und dich entschieden." Beendete Severus schließlich mit ruhiger Stimme den Satz.

Verblüfft blickte Hermine ihn nun doch an. Nicht nur, dass er sie vor allen geduzt hatte, sie wurde auch noch ausgewählt, Unterricht in den dunklen Künsten zu erhalten. Diese Entscheidung überraschte sie, doch wahrscheinlich war das eher Dumbledores Vorschlag als seiner gewesen.

„Wann soll der Unterricht beginnen." Schaltete sich nun Matt wieder mit ein, der ebenso davon betroffen war.

Severus ließ dem jungen Mann einen durchaus mürrischen Blick zukommen, doch schließlich beantwortete er ihm seine Frage. „Sobald wie möglich." War das einzige, was Severus dazu zu sagen hatte. Und damit war für ihn das Gespräch beendet.


	47. Auf der Suche nach dem eigenen Herz

**47. Auf der Suche nach dem eigenen Herz**

„Ihr duzt euch?" fragte Albus den Tränkemeister mit einem so beiläufigen Ton in der Stimme, dass es schon mehr als auffiel.

„Nur außerhalb des Unterrichts." Gab Severus etwas verstimmt zurück.

„Ich nehme an, ihr duzt euch nicht erst seit gestern." Stellte Dumbledore nüchtern fest.

Severus hätte beinahe laut aufgelacht, wenn man sich die Umstände betrachtete. Erst erwischte Hermine ihn, wie er sich mit einer anderen Frau auf seinem Sofa räkelte und am nächsten Tag bot er ihr das Du an. Warum auch nicht.

„Nicht wirklich." Gab er schließlich mürrisch zurück.

„Es hat mich schon gewundert, dass du sie überhaupt beim Vornamen nennst." Stellte der Direktor weiter fest. „Aber dass du sie auch noch duzt."

Das war jetzt zuviel für den Tränkemeister. „Albus, was genau willst du mir damit sagen!" Er konnte diese Andeutungen nicht mehr ertragen. Sollte der alte Mann doch endlich sagen, worauf er hinaus wollte.

Doch Dumbledore machte einen auf unschuldig. „Ich will gar nichts damit sagen." Stellte er mit einem lieblichen Ton in der Stimme fest. „Ich finde es lediglich nur bemerkenswert."

Severus winkte daraufhin nur schnaufend ab. Es hatte ja sowieso keinen Zweck, mit Albus darüber zu reden. „Ich hab noch zu tun." Sprach Severus schließlich, um endlich einen Grund zu haben, von hier zu verschwinden.

*****

Angespannt stand sie Severus gegenüber. Verdammt, was war das denn für eine beschissene Situation!? Sie war mehr oder weniger gezwungen ihn anzublicken, denn andernfalls würde sie die Flüche nicht erlernen, die er gerade versuchte ihr beizubringen.

Hermines Herz pochte heftig, ihre Hände waren schweißgebadet, was angesichts der Situation alles andere als praktisch war. Ihren gezückten Zauberstab hatte sie auf ihn gerichtet – ausgerechnet auf ihn.

Um Severus und Hermine herum standen die anderen ausgewählten Ordensmitglieder. Sie alle hatten bereits ihre Lektion gelernt. Mit dunkler Magie war nicht zu spaßen, mit Snape schon mal gar nicht und die dunklen Künste waren auch nicht mal so nebenbei zu erlernen. Um sie zu erlernen, benötigte man seine gesamte Willensstärke und Konzentration. Und genau die fehlte Hermine im Augenblick.

„Könntest du dich ein bisschen mehr anstrengen." Raunte Severus sie an, nachdem er mehrere Minuten lang stumm mit angesehen hatte, wie diese junge Frau da vor ihm krampfhaft versuchte, ihre innere Ruhe zu finden.

„Tut mir leid." Nuschelte sie ihm nur betreten entgegen, vermied es aber ihn anzublicken.

„Das wird einen Todesser wenig beeindrucken, wenn du dich im Kampf dafür entschuldigst, dass du mit deinen Gedanken gerade ganz woanders bist." Kommentierte er zynisch.

„Ich bin mit meinen Gedanken durchaus hier!" fauchte sie ihn nun ungehaltener entgegen. Musste er sie ausgerechnet vor all den anderen so anpflaumen?

Severus presste seine Kiefer fest aufeinander. Wie sollte er dieser Gryffindor die dunkle Kunst lehren, wenn sie nicht bei der Sache war?! Er musste zugeben, dass er im Moment leicht überfordert war.

„Gut." Sprach er um Ruhe bemüht. „Dann werde ich noch mal von vorne anfangen."

Hermine zog eine Schnute. Hielt er sie nun für total bescheuert? „Ich bin nicht begriffsstutzig Severus." Mahnte sie ihn mit einer Stimme, die nur eine Frau haben konnte, die kurz vor einem Ausbruch stand.

„Du kommst mir aber heute so vor." Gab er auch sofort zurück.

„Das reicht!" schrie sie ihn an. Die anderen um sie herum hatte sie bereits ganz vergessen. „Ich bin nicht hier, um mich von dir beleidigen zu lassen! Entweder wir üben jetzt diesen vermaledeiten Zauber oder du kannst jemand anderen auf die Nerven gehen!"

Lupin und Matt warfen sich fragende Blicke zu, während Harry seine Lippen schürzte und leise pfiff. Es kam schließlich nicht oft vor, dass jemand den Tränkemeister solch eine Ansage gab. Und eine Schülerin schon mal gar nicht.

Severus versuchte nur krampfhaft ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn er das jetzt auslebte, was er in diesem Moment empfand, dann würde damit auch niemanden geholfen werden. Und so versenkte er lediglich stumm seinen intensiven aufgebrausten Blick in die braunen Augen Hermines.

„Haben wir´s jetzt?" fragte er nach mehreren Sekunden ruhig nach.

Hermine ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Am liebsten hätte sie Severus ein lautes NEIN entgegen geschrieen und wäre davon gerannt. Doch sie war kein Kind mehr und daher konnte man von ihr auch etwas mehr Verstand erwarten.

Sie straffte ihre Schultern, richtete ihren Zauberstab auf Severus und blickte ihn mit einem kämpferischen Funkeln in den Augen an.

Beinahe hätte Severus über ihren Anblick schmunzeln müssen. Genau das war es, was er hatte sehen wollen. Eine fuchsteufelswilde Gryffindor, die zu allem bereit war.

„Lass es uns zu Ende bringen." Rief sie ihm nur zu.

Zart nickte Severus, bevor er seine Position zum Angriff einnahm, mit einem Bein einen Schritt nach vorne tat, den Zauberstab beinahe anmutig in die Luft schwenkte und die Worte „Ciliaris" rief.

Hermine konzentrierte sich nun völlig auf den violetten Lichtstrahl, der mit einem Mal aus Severus´ Zauberstabspitze gestoben und auf sie zugerast kam. Ihre dunklen Pupillen nahmen nur noch den violetten Schleier wahr.

Wie von selbst hob sich die Hand, die ihren Zauberstab führte, noch ein Stückchen höher, vollzog eine ausholende Bewegung und rief den Gegenzauber, den ihr Severus die ganze Zeit über versucht hatte zu vermitteln.

Und tatsächlich. Dieses Mal zeigte er seine Wirkung. Doch der Druck, mit den der Gegenzauber sich aus ihrem Zauberstab presste, war so gewaltig, dass die junge Frau nach hinten geschleudert wurde und unsanft auf den Rasen zum liegen kam.

Mit verzerrtem Gesicht rieb sie sich den schmerzenden Rücken. Aber immerhin hatte sie Severus´ Lähmungsfluch abwehren können.

Ein großer dunkler Schatten trat vor die junge Frau. Vorsichtig blickte sie auf und sah in das seltsam wirkende Gesicht des Tränkemeisters. „Jetzt musst du dich nur noch auf den Beinen halten." Meinte er in einem Ton, den Hermine nicht recht einordnen konnte. War er sarkastisch oder anerkennend gewesen? Oder von beidem ein wenig?

Auch wenn sie es nicht genau deuten konnte, sah sie ihn leicht zornig an. Er sollte ruhig wissen, dass sie sich nichts gefallen ließ. Doch plötzlich geschah etwas, was sie ihren Zorn völlig vergessen ließ. Genau genommen, war sie so verwirrt, dass sie nichts anderes mehr fühlen konnte.

Aus einem unerklärlichen Impuls heraus hatte Severus ihr die Hand gereicht, um ihr aufzuhelfen. Er bereute diese Geste zwar im nächsten Moment sofort, jedoch zog er seine Hand nicht zurück. Das würde dann wirklich mehr als seltsam wirken.

Mehrere Sekunden lang konnte Hermine seine Hand einfach nur anblicken. Doch schließlich schaltete sich ihr Verstand wieder mit ein, der ihr laut und deutlich zurief, dass sie bald etwas machen sollte. Andernfalls würde es ziemlich peinlich werden.

Und so streckte sie ihre Hand aus und erfasste seine.

Als er sie berührte, war es ihm, als spüre er all die Traurigkeit ihres Herzens auf seiner Haut. Und es erschütterte ihn. Es erschütterte ihn, bis tief in seine Seele, so sehr, dass er ihre Hand nicht loslassen konnte, auch als er sie bereits hinaufgezogen hatte.

Er hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, wie zerrüttelt es in ihr aussah. Und er konnte es sich genauso wenig erklären, warum er das fühlte. Oder glaubte er das nur zu fühlen? Wollte er das fühlen?

Sie sahen sich an. So lange, so fragend, nach etwas suchend, so intensiv. Doch schließlich trennten sich sowohl ihre Blicke als auch ihre Körper voneinander, ohne eine Antwort gefunden, ohne etwas gesagt zu haben. Und das, obwohl noch so viel Ungesagtes zwischen ihnen stand.

*****

Die Wochen vergingen, vertrieben den Winter und holten den Frühling in die Schottischen Highlands. Knospen sprießen an den Bäumen, Blüten entfalteten sich in ihrer schönsten Pracht, die Vögel zwitscherten verliebt in den Tag hinein und die Sonne sandte die ersten warmen Strahlen zur Erde.

Hermine hatte in den letzten Wochen viele Praxiserfahrungen sammeln können. Zusammen mit Matt war sie auf zahlreiche Außeneinsätze geschickt worden. Sie hatte das Gefühl gehabt, dass sie von Mal zu Mal anspruchsvoller und gefährlicher wurden. Nicht nur einmal waren Matt und sie in eine ziemlich heikle Situation geraten.

Doch immer waren sie lediglich mit ein paar Kratzern davon gekommen. Sie hatten sich immer auf den jeweils anderen verlassen können. Eine zuverlässige Rückendeckung hatte ihnen wohl schon mehrmals das Leben gerettet.

Matt hatte ihr schon zu Beginn ihrer Arbeit zugesichert, dass er immer auf sie aufpassen würde. Und das tat er auch – nicht nur bei der Ordensarbeit. Er war in den letzten Wochen so etwas wie ein Vertrauter für Hermine geworden. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass er der Mensch war, mit dem sie am meisten Zeit verbrachte.

Ständig waren sie für den Orden unterwegs und auch außerhalb des Ordens hatten sie angefangen sich zu treffen. Meistens besuchte Matt Hermine hier in Hogwarts. Dann übten sie entweder ein paar Zauber oder aber sie redeten auch einfach nur über Gott und die Welt.

Hermine hatte sich mit der Zeit immer mehr eingestehen müssen, dass sie Matt auf eine gewisse Weise faszinierte. Er brachte sie zum Lachen, er war immer für sie da, er gab ihr das Gefühl, etwas Besonderes zu sein. Aber vor allem lenkte er sie von dem Mann ab, an den sie nicht mehr denken wollte. Und dies hatte in den letzten Wochen auch ziemlich gut funktioniert.

Sie wusste nicht, was das zwischen Matt und ihr war. Aber es tat ihr gut. Vor allem ihrer Seele.

Die Gedanken an Severus hatte sie erfolgreich in den Hintergrund verdrängen können. Sie sahen sich zwar noch immer im Unterricht und bei dem Kampftraining. Aber ihre Konversation beschränkte sich auf ein Minimum.

Tief in ihr drin schmerzte es die junge Frau, dass sie sich über so viele Dinge noch nicht ausgesprochen hatten. Es stand noch so vieles zwischen ihnen und sie wünschte sich nichts mehr, als all dies endlich zu klären. Doch sie traute sich nicht den ersten Schritt zu gehen. Und außerdem stimmte dieser Wunsch mit ihrer Verhaltensweise, ihn so gut es ging aus dem Weg zu gehen, nicht überein.

Doch die Zeit sollte kommen, in der sie die Gelegenheit bekam, sich mit ihm auszusprechen. Hermine zitterte bereits jetzt schon, wenn sie daran dache, dass sie Einzelunterricht bei Severus verordnet bekommen hatte. Da sie aufgrund der Schule und der bevorstehenden Abschlussprüfungen nicht zu allen Treffen hatte kommen können und sie nun eine Menge aufzuholen hatte, musste sie jetzt Einzelstunden bei Severus nehmen.

Es graute ihr bereits jetzt vor den Tag, an dem sie sich seit Monaten das erste Mal wieder alleine gegenüber standen. Das war nicht gut. Das war ganz und gar nicht gut.

Und dieser Tag sollte schneller kommen, als ihr lieb war.

*****

„Hallo" grüßte Hermine ihn, als sie am Treffpunkt, den sie für das Kampftraining vereinbart hatten, angekommen war.

Severus nickte ihr lediglich zu. Seine Stimmung war schon den ganzen Tag auf dem Nullpunkt gewesen. Allein der Gedanke an dieses Training hatte ihn wütend werden lassen. Doch Albus hatte ihn damit beauftragt und er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt, als einzuwilligen.

„Kannst du dich noch an den Lexatis-Fluch erinnern?" fragte er sie auch sogleich ohne Zeit mit irgendwelchen Höflichkeiten zu verplempern.

Vorsichtig nickte Hermine. Er war schlechter gelaunt, als sie gedacht hatte. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

„Erzähl mir was darüber." Forderte er schließlich in bester Lehrermanier und blickte Hermine dabei von oben herab an, sodass sie das Gefühl bekam, ganz klein und unwichtig zu sein.

Aber auch wenn ihr Körper schon wieder sämtliche Reaktionen auf sein raues Verhalten zeigte, ließ sie sich nach Außen hin nichts anmerken. „Der Lexatis ist ein dunkler Fluch der zweiten Klasse. Er quält seine Opfer nicht nur körperlich, sonder vor allem seelisch. Er verstärkt die größten Ängste einer Person und foltert diese solange damit, bis sie dem Wahnsinn verfällt."

Abermals nickte er ihr nur zu.

Stumm blickte Hermine ihn an. Ihr Blick wurde fragend, als er nichts weiter sagte. Wollte er nicht irgendetwas tun?

„Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit." Raunte er sie auch sogleich an.

Hermines Blick klärte sich ins unverständliche. Was war mit ihm denn heute los.

„Verdammt Hermine worauf wartest du!" schrie er sie plötzlich mit einer Intensität an, die sie zurückschrecken ließ.

Sie schluckte hart. Doch schließlich hob sie, um ihren Lehrer nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, ihren Zauberstab, richtete ihn auf Severus und wisperte „Lexatis".

Doch kaum hatte sich der mächtige Strahl aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabs gelöst, wurde er auch sogleich mühelos von Severus abgewehrt.

„Das war lächerlich." Spie er ihr verächtlich entgegen.

Tief atmete sie ein und aus, um ihre Ruhe wieder zu finden. Doch er machte es ihr heute nicht gerade leicht. Abermals feuerte sie diesen dunklen Fluch auf ihn, doch sofort löste auch dieser sich in Nichts auf.

„Ich gebe dir keinen Unterricht, damit du dich wie ein Erstklässler anstellst." Sein Blick war unerbittlich auf sie gerichtet. Keinerlei Emotionen waren darin zu erkennen.

Hermine schluckte die Häme, die auf sie niederprasselte, hinunter, versuchte die Schmach nicht zu dicht an sich heran zu lassen. Und so schickte sie tapfer einen weiteren Fluch in seine Richtung.

Severus musste nur seinen Zauberstab leicht zur Seite schwenken und schon hatte er den Blitz abgefälscht und in Richtung der jungen Frau zurückgeschickt. Nur wenige Meter neben Hermine schlug der Fluch mit einer gewaltigen Kraft in den Rasen ein.

Geschockt sah sie auf das tote Gras. Innerhalb weniger Meter war nun alles Leben ausgelöscht. Mit einem einzigen Fluch. Schwer schluckend richtete sie schließlich ihren Blick wieder auf den Tränkemeister, der sie mit tiefschwarzen Augen ansah.

„Hör auf damit." Hauchte sie ihm schwach entgegen. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie das sagte, doch diese Worte hatten einfach aus ihr herausgewollt.

Er erwiderte nichts darauf. Schien ihre Worte einfach zu ignorieren. „Wir werden so lange üben, bis du einen mächtigen Lexatis produzieren kannst."

Müde schüttelte sie nur ihren Kopf. Schloss ihre Augen. Langsam ließ sie ihren Arm sinken und schließlich glitt ihr der Zauberstab wie ein Stück Seife aus ihrer Hand.

Beinahe ungläubig beobachtete Severus diese Szene. Er zog seine Stirn in Falten, konnte mit ihrem Verhalten gar nichts anfangen. Er wollte sie zurecht weisen, sie fragen, was dieser Unfug solle, doch als sie schließlich ihren Blick hob und ihre braunen Augen mit voller Wucht auf ihn trafen, verstummte er augenblicklich.

„Bitte lass uns endlich darüber reden." Sprach sie ihn mit bebender Stimme an.

Ohne es kontrollieren zu können, war seine erste Reaktion ein abfälliges Schnauben. „Ich wüsste nicht, was wir noch zu bereden hätten Hermine. Es ist alles gesagt." Seine Worte waren hart und sie schmerzten. Doch er hatte sie sagen müssen.

In dem Versuch, nicht gänzlich ihre Fassung zu verlieren, schloss sie ihre Augen. Wehement wehrte sie sich gegen die aufsteigenden Tränen, die sich einen Weg nach draußen suchten. Dass er das so sah, war hart. Aber sie wollte nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht.

„Es ist noch lange nicht alles gesagt." Erwiderte sie schließlich nur, jedoch ohne ihn anzublicken.

Aus irgendeinem Grund wollte Severus das alles nicht hören. Er hielt das nicht aus. Dieses Gespräch lief in eine völlig falsche Richtung. Ein Zorn packte ihn schließlich, der seinen Körper in Bewegung setzte. Er stürmte auf die Gryffindor zu, mit einem Blick in den Augen, der ihr den Atem raubte.

In einer fließenden Bewegung hob er ihren Zauberstab auf, erfasste ihren Arm und drückte ihr grob den Zauberstab wieder in die Hand. „Entweder du kämpfst jetzt oder das Training ist damit beendet." Fauchte er sie ungehalten an.

Ungläubig blickte Hermine ihn an. Was sollte das werden? Was wollte dieser verdammt sture Mann damit bezwecken?!

Eine Verzweiflung breitete sich in der Gryffindor aus, die sie so noch nie empfunden hatte. „Du kannst mich nicht ewig so behandeln."

„So? Wie behandele ich dich denn?" fragte er scharf zurück, ohne dabei einen Zentimeter von ihr zu weichen.

„Wie ein widerwärtiges Ungeziefer." Beantwortete sie ihm wahrheitsgemäß seine Frage.

„Ich behandle dich nicht anders als die anderen auch." Erwiderte er nur kühl, ließ sie abrupt los und ging zu seinem Ausgangspunkt zurück. „Können wir jetzt weiter machen?" fragte er sie schließlich so nüchtern und mit einer Langeweile in der dunklen Stimme, dass es für Hermine nun endgültig zu viel war.

„Verdammt noch mal Severus, es tut mir leid!" Schrie sie ihn mit einer Stimmgewalt an, die ihr sicherlich niemand zugetraut hätte – sie selbst eingeschlossen. „Es tut mir leid, was alles passiert ist! Es tut mit leid, dass ich dich beleidigt habe, dass ich ohne Erlaubnis in deine Räume eingedrungen bin und es tut mir verdammt noch mal leid, dass ich Gefühle für dich entwickelt habe, die über Hass und Abscheu hinaus gehen!"

Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich schwer und schnell, ihr Atem ging flach. Beinahe stur hatte sie ihren Blick auf Severus gerichtet, auch wenn sie sich im Moment am liebsten verkrochen hätte. Warum hatte sie das eben alles gesagt?

Stumm, festgewachsen, ohne jegliche Emotion blickte er sie an. Tief in ihm war etwas erschüttert wurden. Diese verdammte Gryffindor hatte doch tatsächlich all die Punkte angesprochen, die ihn so verletzt und verunsichert hatten.

Ja, er war noch immer verletzt aufgrund ihrer Vorwürfe, prädestiniert dafür zu sein, den falschen Weg zu beschreiten. Er wusste auch noch immer nicht, wie er mit diesem absolut peinlichen und demütigenden Vorfall vor ein paar Wochen umgehen sollte, wo Hermine ihn mit einer Prostituierten erwischt hatte. Sie konnte sich wahrscheinlich gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr er sich dafür schämte.

Aber die größten Schwierigkeiten bereiteten ihm ihre Gefühle. Wie auch immer sie sein mochten, sie waren warm und positiver Natur gewesen. Und genau das war das eigentliche Problem. Er war es nicht gewohnt, so gesehen zu werden. Er kannte nur, dass man ihm mit Hass, Angst oder wenigstens einer gewissen Abneigung begegnete.

Warum konnte sie das nicht auch tun? Damit hatte er über die Jahre wenigstens gelernt umzugehen.

Hermine merkte, dass sie irgendetwas in ihm aufgerüttelt hatte. Denn seit einiger Zeit stand er einfach nur da und blickte mit starrem Ausdruck in den Augen ins Leere.

Diese Zeit hatte Hermine genutzt, um sich wieder ein wenig zu beruhigen. „Ich wollte nur, dass du das weißt." Flüsterte sie ihm traurig entgegen.

Abermals blickte sie ihren Lehrer vorsichtig an. Doch noch immer rührte sich Severus keinen Zentimeter. Langsam bekam die Gryffindor wirklich Angst. Sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie ihn mit ihren Worten in einen erstarrten Zustand befördert hatte.

Hermine nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und ging auf ihn zu. Kurz vor ihm blieb sie stehen, ihre braunen Augen direkt auf ihn gerichtet. „Severus?" hauchte sie leise, doch die einzige Reaktion, die sie erhielt war, dass er sich von ihr abwandte, sich einfach wegdrehte.

Hart presste sie ihre Lippen aufeinander. Es tat so verdammt weh. Auch nach all der Zeit. Doch es sollte verdammt noch mal nicht wehtun! Dann sollte es halt so sein!

Die Gryffindor wusste, dass sie dieses Gespräch verloren hatte. Severus hatte es bestimmt – von Anfang an. Und er hatte letztendlich auch das Ende festgelegt. Mit tränennassen Augen ging sie ein paar Schritte zurück.

Sie blickte ihn an. In der Hoffnung, dass er doch noch etwas sagen würde. Doch er zeigte ihr auch weiterhin nur sprichwörtlich die kalte Schulter. Heiß lief ihr eine einzelne Träne die Wange herunter, blieb an ihrem Kinn hängen und tropfte schließlich lautlos zu Boden.

Dann wandte sich auch Hermine um. Um zu gehen, um aufzugeben. Doch ein letztes Mal hielt sie inne. Ein letztes Mal richtete sie ihren Blick auf den Mann, der nicht mit solchen Gefühlen umgehen konnte, die sie ihm entgegen brachte.

„Wenn du willst, dass ich dich irgendwann verachte, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass wir auf einem guten Weg dahin sind." Ihre Stimme war leise und ruhig gewesen, aber dennoch war sie mit solch einer Trauer durchtränkt gewesen, dass es Severus kalt den Rücken hinunter lief.

Er hörte ihre Schritte, wie sie sich von ihm entfernten, wie sie zum Schloss hoch liefen, wie sie immer leiser wurden und schließlich völlig verstummten.

Und erst, als er sich dessen sicher war, drehte er sich um. Seinen Blick heftete er an die Stelle, wo Hermine noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte. Er wusste nicht, was er nun tun oder fühlen sollte. Er fühlte sich elendig, obwohl er sich eigentlich hätte gut fühlen müssen.

Er hatte das erreicht, was er angestrebt hatte. Er hatte Hermine von sich gestoßen. Er hatte das getan, was er am Besten konnte. Doch warum fühlte er sich dann nicht befreit? Verdammt, er müsste sich doch jetzt frei fühlen!


	48. In die Falle getappt

**48. In die Falle getappt **

Bereits zwei Tage nach dem doch eher schwierigen Gespräch zwischen Hermine und Severus wurde die junge Frau erneut auf einen Einsatz geschickt. Der Direktor hatte Matt und ihr sehr kurzfristig diesen Auftrag erteilt. Er hatte wohl diesen Tipp von einem Informanten erhalten.

Hermine sollt es recht sein. Je mehr sie arbeitete, desto weniger musste sie an ihren Tränkeprofessor denken. Dass die so erhoffte Aussprache abermals in einer Katastrophe geendet hatte, lastete noch immer schwer auf ihrem Gemüt.

Zusammen mit Matt apparierte sie dieses Mal in eine düstere Gegend außerhalb von London. Dunkle Regenwolken hingen tief über der kargen Landschaft. Vereinzelte baufällige Häuser säumten die marode Straße.

Die Laternen, die der Straße wenigstens ein wenig Licht spendeten, flackerten unruhig, die wenigen Bäume, die in dieser Gegend zu finden waren, knartschten unheimlich im Wind.

Stumm besahen sich Matt und Hermine diesen Anblick. Die junge Frau fühlte sich alles andere als wohl hier. Es war düster, es war kalt, es war unheimlich.

„Lass uns gehen." Drang schließlich die sanfte Stimme ihres Partners an ihr Ohr.

Und sie hatte seinen Worten nichts entgegen zu setzen. Sie wollte das hier so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen.

Kaum merklich nickte sie Matt zu, dann setzten sich beide mit gezückten Zauberstäben in Bewegung. Immer und immer wieder wiederholte Hermine einen einzigen Namen in ihrem Kopf. Den Namen von der Person, die sie heute überführen sollten. Henry Alexander Goyle – der Vater von Malfoys Schimpansen Gregory Goyle.

Dies war der erste Auftrag für die junge Frau, bei dem sie etwas mit dem Namen des Todessers anfangen konnte. Und wenn sie an die Skrupellosigkeit Gregorys dachte, dann konnte sie nur hoffen, dass sein Vater wenigstens genauso dumm war, wie sein Sohn. Andernfalls würde das Aufeinandertreffen gleich sehr unangenehm werden.

Schweigend liefen Hermine und Matt die Straße entlang. Kalt fegte der Wind über das kaputte Kopfsteinpflaster. Vereinzelt wurden verdorrte Äste oder Pflanzenreste durch die Gegend gewirbelt. Ein ekliger Nieselregen hatte eingesetzt und begann sich nun langsam aber stetig durch die Sachen der beiden Personen zu fressen.

Schließlich hielten sie inne. Sie waren vor einem großen Haus angekommen. Es bestand aus Backstein, der an einigen Stellen schon abbröselte und eine ungesunde graue Farbe angenommen hatte.

Die Dachziegel lagen lose auf dem Giebel, drohten jeden Moment herunter zu stürzen. Die Fensterläden hingen in ihren Angeln, der Wind knallte sie stetig gegen das marode Gemäuer. Es brannte kein Licht in dem Haus, nichts bewegte sich. Wenn es Hermine nicht besser wüsste, würde sie sagen, dieses Haus war bereits seit Jahrzehnten unbewohnt.

Sie blickte zu Matt. Eine ungeheure Spannung hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Seine Augen sahen sie beruhigend an und sie atmete laut aus, als sich diese Spannung ein wenig löste. Er war bei ihr. Ihr würde nichts passieren – und ihm auch nicht. Dafür würde sie Sorge tragen.

„Bereit?" fragte Matt sie mit flüsternder Stimme.

Hermine war ganz und gar nicht bereit, aber dennoch nickte sie ihm zu.

Der junge Mann richtete die Spitze seines Zauberstabs auf das verrostete Türschloss. Mit einem gemurmelten Spruch sprang es leise auf und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Knarren.

Vorsichtig traten die beiden Personen in die Dunkelheit ein, die sie Willkommen hieß. Hermine konnte nichts sehen. Noch nicht einmal ihre eigene Hand vor Augen. Aber dennoch vermied sie es, den Raum mit einem Zauber zu erhellen. Sie wollte schließlich niemanden auf sich aufmerksam machen.

Langsam schritten Matt und Hermine durch den langen dunklen Korridor. Es herrschte eine gespenstige Stille in diesem Haus. Allein ihr beider Atmen war zu vernehmen. Die Gryffindor folgte ihrem Partner, der vorausgegangen war.

Matt bog nach links ab, schritt in einen weiteren stockfinsteren Raum hinein. Neben ihm blieb Hermine stehen. Blind sahen sie in den Raum hinein, versuchten irgendeinen Laut, eine Bewegung zu vernehmen. Doch nichts war auszumachen.

Hermine unterdrückte ihren aufgebrachten Atem. Sie versuchte so ruhig wie möglich zu sein. Beinahe glaubte sie das Schlagen von Matts Herzen zu hören. Ein Geräusch, was sie leicht beruhigte.

Plötzlich war ein Knarren zu vernehmen. Doch bevor Hermine sich darüber Gedanken machen geschweige denn reagieren konnte, fand sie sich hart gegen eine Wand gepresst wieder.

Sie stöhnte laut auf, als ihr Rückrad unbarmherzig gegen das kalte Gemäuer gequetscht wurde. Augenblick durchzog sie ein unglaublicher Schmerz. Ein Schmerz, bei dem sich ihr gesamter Körper zusammengekrampft hätte, wen sie ihn noch hätte bewegen können.

Panisch starrten ihre Augen weit aufgerissen in die Dunkelheit hinein. Doch nichts war zu sehen.

Plötzlich war ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares aber dennoch hässliches Lachen zu vernehmen. Röchelnd wurde es immer lauter, es kam näher.

Ein kalter Schauer erfasste ihren Körper, ihre Atmung war nun wieder lauter und unregelmäßig. Die junge Frau konnte spüren, wie ihr jemand immer näher kam, sie spürte diese dunkle, bedrohliche Aura.

Und plötzlich blendete ein grelles Licht die Gryffindor. Reflexartig kniff sie ihre Augen zusammen, drehte ihre Kopf, soweit es ging zur Seite.

Sie erschrak heftig, als sie plötzlich kalte feuchte Finger an ihrem Kinn spürte. Eklig langsam strichen sie über ihre weiche Haut, doch dann griffen sie zu und rissen Hermines Gesicht mit einem Ruck wieder nach vorne.

Sofort öffnete sie ihre Augen und blickte in das Antlitz von Henry Alexander Goyle. Fies grinste er sie an, fletschte ihr seine gelben Zähne entgegen.

„Wen haben wir denn da?" fragte er mit einer Stimme, die in Hermine eine Übelkeit aufwallen ließ. „Was für ein liebreizendes Ding du doch bist."

„Lass die Finger von ihr!" hörte Hermine schließlich Matts Stimme neben sich. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus konnte sie erkennen, dass auch er gegen die harte Wand genagelt wurde.

Der lüsterne Ausdruck verschwand augenblicklich in den Augen von Goyle. Mit rasendem Blick wandte er sich zu Matt, holte mit geballter Faut aus und schlug ihn direkt ins Gesicht.

Hermine schrie laut auf, als sie das eklig knackende Geräusch von brechenden Knochen hörte. Sie versuchte zu Matt zu blicken, doch ihr Körper konnte sich nicht bewegen. „Matt." Hauchte sie nur, doch sie wusste nicht, ob er sie gehört hatte.

Plötzlich trat eine weitere Person aus den Schatten heraus. Eine Person, die Hermine weder vorher gesehen hatte noch kannte. Es war ein stämmiger kräftiger Mann. Im Gegensatz zu Goyle trug er eine Todesserrobe, die Maske hielt er locker in seiner Hand. Er wirkte beinahe edel.

„Goyle!" donnerte die viel kräftigere Stimme des zweiten Todessers durch den Raum. „Hör auf dich mit solchen Nebensächlichkeiten aufzuhalten. Der dunkle Lord wartet auf uns."

In Hermine krampfte sich alles zusammen. Was würde mit ihnen geschehen? Verdammt, was war hier eigentlich passiert!?

Sie versuchte sich verbissen zu bewegen, sich aus ihrer Starre zu befreien, doch der Zauber war zu stark. Und leider erhaschte sie dabei auch die Aufmerksamkeit des zweiten Todessers. Blitzschnell kam er auf sie zu und drückte ihr seinen Arm gegen die Kehle, sodass sie kaum noch Luft bekam.

„Es bringt nichts mehr, sich jetzt noch zu wehren." Raunte er ihr gehässig entgegen. „Ihr hättet einfach vorsichtiger sein müssen." Fügte er mit einem gehässigen Lachen an.

Auch Goyle trat nun wieder in ihr Blickfeld, die Faust war blutig, beschmiert mit Matts Blut. In Hermine vermischte sich die ungeheure Angst mit Wut.

„Und?" fragte Goyle den anderen Todesser schließlich mit dümmlicher Miene. „Sollen wir sie jetzt zum dunklen Lord bringen?"

„Der dunkle Lord ist noch beschäftigt." Ertönte plötzlich eine weitere Stimme. Eine Stimme, die Hermine aufschrecken ließ, die ihren Herzschlag für wenige Sekunden aussetzte. Ungläubig blickte sie die Person an, der diese Stimme gehörte. Severus.

Der Tränkemeister hatte vor wenigen Minuten bei einem kleinen internen Treffen bei den Malfoys erfahren, dass Hermine und Mr. Collin bei Goyle in die Falle gegangen waren. Er hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht und hatte gerade noch Zeit gehabt, den Orden zu informieren. Er wusste nicht, wie lange sie brauchen würden. Doch er hoffte, dass sie sich beeilten.

Goyle und der andere Todesser beäugten Severus misstrauisch. Anscheinend gefiel es ihnen gar nicht, dass nun ausgerechnet er hier erschienen war. Wussten doch alle, dass er einen besonderen Status beim dunklen Lord genoss. Und das wollte so niemandem passen.

„Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?" fragte Goyle schließlich gereizt nach.

Langsam schritt Severus aus den Schatten in den sanften Lichtkegel hinein und trat dicht vor die beiden Todesser. Seine dunklen Augen fixierten die beiden Männer, wichen keine Sekunde von ihnen ab.

„Nun." Sprach Severus mit dunkler Stimme. „Was glaubt ihr denn, was ihr jetzt tun sollt?" fragte er mit schnarrender Stimme nach. Irgendwie musste er diese beiden Dummköpfe hinhalten. Wenigstens so lange, bis der Orden eintraf.

Wehement versuchte Severus seinen Blick nicht zu der jungen Frau schweifen zu lassen. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er konnte sie nicht ansehen, er wollte sie nicht ansehen. Dafür glitt sein Blick zu Matt. Dieser hang mittlerweile mehr in seinen Fesseln, seine Nase blutete ununterbrochen.

„Ich würde der Kleinen ja mal gerne so richtig zeigen, wo es langgeht." Erwiderte Goyle. Erneut stand ihm dieser lüsterne Glanz in den Augen.

In Severus krampfte sich etwas zusammen. Kurz hatte er den Eindruck gehabt, seine Maskerade würde sich verschieben. „Sie ist ein Schlammblut." Richtete er schließlich das Wort an Goyle. Er hatte diese letzten Worte mit so viel Ekel und Abscheu gesprochen, dass er es beinahe selbst geglaubt hätte. Doch anscheinend hatten seine Worte Wirkung gezeigt.

Goyle rümpfte nur seine Nase, sein Ausdruck war nun angewidert.

Hermine konnte im Moment nicht sagen, ob Severus die Worte eben ernst gemeint hatte oder nicht. Sie wusste seit einiger Zeit nicht, was er von ihr hielt, was er über sie dachte. Und so war Hermine kurz davor, ihm diese Show, die er hier gerade abzog, zu glauben.

„Du bist also ein widerwärtiges Schlammblut." Sprach Goyle Hermine abermals mit dieser eklig triefenden Stimme an. Langsam hob er seinen Zauberstab und presste die Spitze beinahe ruckartig in ihren Hals. „Und was machen wir mit kleinen Schlammblütlern?" fragte er sie rein rhetorisch.

„DU wirst gar nichts mit ihr machen." Ertönte auch sogleich Severus´ Stimme und nahm ihn den Zauberstab ab. „Der dunkle Lord will sie bestimmt lebend haben."

Mit einem beinahe wahnsinnigen Ausdruck in den Augen schnappte sich Goyle seinen Zauberstab. „Aber der dunkle Lord wird uns wohl kaum ein bisschen Spaß verbieten." Konterte er und richtete erneut den Zauberstab auf die junge Frau.

Hermines Herz begann schmerzhaft zu pochen, beinahe panisch blickte sie Severus an. Und in diesem kurzen Moment trafen sich ihre Blicke. Und auch wenn seine Augen sie kalt und grausam ansahen, so vermittelte er ihr dennoch ein Gefühl der Sicherheit.

Severus kam langsam in Bedrängnis. Lange konnte er die beiden nicht mehr hinhalten, ohne dass es auffällig wurde. Wo blieb verdammt noch mal der Orden!?

„Goyle!" fauchte Severus den Todesser an. „Du kannst später deinen Spaß haben."

Abermals wandte sich der Todesser zu Severus herum, seine Augen blitzten ihn gefährlich an. „Nenn mir einen guten Grund, warum ich nicht JETZT meinen Spaß mit diesem kleinen Schlammblut haben sollte?" Abwartend sah Goyle Severus an.

„Ja Severus." schaltete sich nun auch der andere Todesser mit ein. „Nenn uns einen triftigen Grund, warum wir uns zurückhalten sollten. Der dunkle Lord will seine Opfer zwar immer lebend haben, aber lebend bedeutet nicht unversehrt."

Nach außen hin erwiderte Severus nur kühl die Blicke der beiden Todesser. Doch in ihm drin tobte es. Er war ausgespielt worden. Er hatte alles versucht, doch er konnte nichts mehr dagegen halten. Jetzt konnten nur noch die Mitglieder des Ordens helfen.

Hermine hatte dies alles mit anhören müssen. Man sprach über sie, als ob sie gar nicht anwesend war. Der Ekel kroch in ihr hoch. Ein Ekel, der diesen widerwärtigen Kreaturen galt.

Severus musste sich den beiden fügen. Auch wenn er in der Rangordnung über ihnen stand, so konnte er ihnen nun nicht mehr verbieten, sich an Hermine auszutoben.

Süffisant grinsten die beiden Todesser ihn an. Dann drehte sich Goyle wieder zu Hermine, sein Zauberstab schnellte in die Höhe, der Fluch lag schon auf seiner Zunge. Doch ein lautes donnerndes _Nein_ von Severus ließ ihn abermals innehalten.

„Was?!" fragte Goyle ebenso laut zurück.

Er konnte das nicht. Severus konnte nicht zulassen, dass Hermine zum Spielball dieser Widerlinge wurde. Und so tat er das einzige, was er noch machen konnte, um sie zu schützen und gleichzeitig seine Tarnung aufrecht zu erhalten. Auch wenn ihn Hermine dafür hassen würde.

„Nehmt ihn." Waren die einzigen Worte, die Severus noch sprach. Er konnte Hermine dabei nicht in die Augen blicken, er wollte das Unverständnis in ihren braunen Augen nicht sehen.

Ungläubig blickte Hermine ihn an. Das war nicht sein ernst. Das konnte nicht sein ernst sein. In ihrem Kopf wirbelte es wild umher. Sie wollte ihn anschreien, ihn fragen, warum er das tat, doch sie war nicht dazu in der Lage, einen einzigen Laut von sich zu geben.

„Warum?" fragte der zweite Todesser mit verschränkten Armen.

Einen Moment lang atmete Severus tief ein und aus. Sodass es keiner bemerkte. „Der dunkle Lord wird euch das Schlammblut sicherlich gerne als Belohnung überlassen. Er wird keine Verwendung für sie haben. Und was wollt ihr mit einer Frau anfangen, die ihr schon gequält habt?" abwartend blickte er sie an. Tief in ihm drinnen fühlte er sich abartig, in ihrer Gegenwart so von ihr reden zu müssen.

Sie lernte nun eine Seite an ihm kennen, die er nie jemanden außerhalb des Todesserkreises zeigte. Die Seite des skrupellosen Todessers.

Kurz überlegte Goyle, sah Severus dabei eindringlich an. „Also schön." Erwiderte der Todesser schließlich. „Wenn es dein Wunsch ist." Fügte er noch sarkastisch an, um sich anschließend von Severus abzuwenden.

Langsam schritt er auf Matt zu. Trotz der Verletzungen im Gesicht sah er Goyle kämpferisch an. Ein fieses, unmenschliches Lächeln erschien auf den Zügen des Todessers. Man konnte ihn die Vorfreude auf den Rausch jemanden zu quälen in den blassen Augen ablesen.

„Lass ihn in Ruhe!" schrie Hermine Goyle an, doch der schien gar nicht zu reagieren. Er hatte von Snape das OK bekommen und damit gab er sich für den Moment zufrieden.

Ohne sich von der Gryffindor stören zu lassen, hob er seinen Zauberstab, schenkte Matt ein letztes diabolisches Lächeln und schnarrte dann mit einer Befriedigung in der öligen Stimme „Crucio".

Beinahe gleichzeitig schrieen Matt und Hermine auf. Während Matt vor Schmerzen aufschrie, versuchte Hermine irgendwie Goyle dazu zu bewegen, dass er aufhörte. Doch er schien sie in seinem Rausch gar nicht zu hören.

Mit einer emotionslosen steinernen Maske blickte Severus die ganze Szenerie an. Es tat ihm weh, er fühlte sich schuldig, doch er konnte nichts machen. Er konnte nur hoffen. Es war grausam mit ansehen zu müssen, wie dieser junge Mann mit einem Cruciatus nach dem anderen gefoltert wurde. Aber dennoch war dieses Bild immer noch erträglicher für ihn, als jetzt Hermine anblicken zu müssen.

Sie jetzt so leiden und gleichzeitig die immense Wut auf ihn zu sehen, würde er nicht ertragen. Selbst ein Severus Snape schaffte es irgendwann nicht mehr, diese kalte Mauer aus Eis um sich herum zu erhalten.

Der zweite Todesser schien sich nicht ganz so zu amüsieren wie Goyle. Beinahe gelangweilt stand er neben Severus, blickte starr auf die Szenerie. „Ich habe noch etwas anderes zu erledigen." Meinte er schließlich mit tiefer Stimme.

Keiner schien seine Worte bemerkt zu haben, genauso wenig wie sein plötzliches Verschwinden. Keiner, bis auf Severus. Und das war der Punkt gewesen, an dem sich dieses grausame Spiel umdrehen sollte.

Ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, hob Severus Snape seinen Zauberstab und mit nur einer einzigen Bewegung des edlen Holzes brach Goyle leblos auf den harten staubigen Boden zusammen.


	49. Schande

**49. Schande **

Still saß Hermine auf einen Stuhl. Sie hatte alles um sich herum vergessen. Allein das regelmäßige Ticken der Wanduhr nahm sie wahr. Ihr Blick war besorgt, fixierte Matt, der kreidebleich und tief schlafend vor ihr lag. Man hatte ihn ins St. Mungos gebracht. Sofort nachdem der Orden eingetroffen war.

Ihre Hand hatte sie auf seine gelegt. Immer wieder drückte sie diese zart. Eine seltsame Beklemmung hatte von ihr Besitz ergriffen. Die Medimagier hatten ihr zwar gesagt, dass er außer Lebensgefahr war. Aber dennoch blieb die Furcht. Eine Furcht, dass er nie wieder so sein würde, wie vorher.

Und neben dieser Sorge verspürte sie noch eine ungeheure Wut. Eine Wut auf den Mann, der Matts Zustand zu verantworten hatte. Hermine hatte in den ersten Stunden nach diesen Vorfall überhaupt nicht gewusst, wohin mit ihren ganzen Gefühlen.

Sie hätte Severus so gerne angeschrieen, ihn verhext, ihn verflucht. Doch die Sorge um Matt war größer gewesen und so hatte sie sich ihm gewidmet und nicht Severus. Doch dieses starke Gefühl, welches unbedingt nach draußen durchbrechen wollte, wohnte noch immer in ihrer Brust. Und sie wusste, dass es nicht einfach so von alleine verschwinden würde.

Stundenlang saß sie an Matts Krankenbett. Besucher kamen und gingen. Medimagier kamen und gingen. Doch Hermine blieb. So lange, bis sie schließlich von einer Medihexe mit einem seichten Lächeln nach Hause geschickt wurde.

Sie hatte sich erst dagegen gewehrt, doch schließlich hatte die Schwester den längeren Atem und wohl auch die besseren Argumente gehabt. Hermine war müde, geschafft. Sie sollte sich schlafen legen, um bald wieder fit zu sein.

Und so apparierte sie zurück nach Hogwarts. Müde und mit schweren Schritten schleppte sie sich die sanften Hügel zum Schloss hinauf. Ihre Gedanken kreisten ständig um Matt, um Severus, um diesen grausamen Einsatz.

Plötzlich nahm sie eine Bewegung aus der Entfernung wahr. Abrupt blieb sie stehen, späte in die dunkle Nacht hinein. Jedoch schickte der Mond einen silbernen Schimmer zur Erde und so konnte sie die Person, die mit zügigen Schritten auf sie zukam, mehr als deutlich erkennen.

Sofort schien sich all ihre Wut, die sie empfand, wieder in ihrer Brust zu versammeln. Ein dicker Knoten knüpfte sich in ihr zusammen.

Severus hatte beschlossen, frische Luft zu schnappen. Er brauchte jetzt die kühle Nachtluft, um sich über das Geschehende im Klaren zu werden. Er wusste, dass er keine andere Chance gehabt hatte. Er wusste, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte, indem er die Aufmerksamkeit von Hermine auf Mr. Collin gerichtet hatte. Aber dennoch fühlte er sich schuldig. Denn er wusste ebenso, dass er mit dieser Tat dennoch Hermine verletzt hatte.

Er atmete tief ein. Er hatte die junge Frau vor körperlichen Schmerzen schützen können, doch den seelischen hatte er sie dafür ausgesetzt. Und er wusste nicht, ob dieser Preis zu hoch war, den er nun für seine Entscheidung bezahlen musste.

Er schritt die Ländereien in Richtung See entlang, wollte die Ruhe der Natur, des Abends genießen. Doch plötzlich vernahm er eine Person, die mehrere Meter vor ihm zum Stehen gekommen war.

Er erkannte langes wallendes Haar – ihr Haar. Für einen Moment schloss er die Augen. Er hatte gewusst, dass er irgendwann mit seiner Tat konfrontiert wurde, dass SIE ihn damit konfrontieren würde. Doch warum musste das jetzt sein?

Doch schließlich sah Severus selber ein, dass es dafür wohl keinen geeigneten Moment geben würde, dass er dafür nie bereit sein würde. Und so setzte er unbeirrt seinen Weg fort und schritt auf die junge Frau zu.

„Hallo" grüßte er sie beinahe vorsichtig. Doch eine Erwiderung erhielt er nicht. Stattdessen blitzen ihre tiefen braunen Augen ihn nur wütend an. Und er konnte bereits jetzt alles, was sie ihm sagen wollte und würde, in ihren Augen lesen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte er dennoch. Er wollte es wissen. Er wollte es wirklich wissen. Und gleichzeitig verstand er nicht warum. Warum war es ihm so wichtig, dass es ihr gut ging? Warum hatte er gestern solche Angst um sie gehabt, so wie er noch nie um jemanden Angst gehabt hatte.

„Im Gegensatz zu Matt geht es mir blendend." Beantwortete sie ihm mit einem gewissen Zynismus seine Frage.

Abermals schloss er für einen Moment seine Augen. Doch dieser Situation konnte er sich dadurch auch nicht entziehen.

„Warum hast du das getan?" Drang abermals ihre Stimme bitter an seine Ohren.

Er sah sie nur schweigend an. Wusste nicht, was er ihr darauf antworten sollte.

„Warum hast du ihn leiden lassen?" fragte sie erneut.

Doch noch immer blieb er stumm.

„Warum Severus?! Warum!?" ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn aufgewühlt entgegen. Ihre Wut hatte sich in pure Verzweiflung gewandelt. Sie wollte es verstehen, so gerne.

„Ich hatte keine andere Wahl." Antwortete er ihr schließlich und er wusste, dass sie sich damit nicht zufrieden geben würde.

„Doch die hattest du Severus. Und das weißt du auch." Kam es enttäuscht zurück.

Wenn sie wüsste, dachte er nur. Doch diesen Gedanken behielt er für sich. „Was hätte ich tun sollen Hermine? Ich habe nur versucht, irgendwie zu handeln." fragte er schließlich nach. Sie sollte es ihm sagen, es ihm erklären.

„Du hast ihm die Todesser auf den Hals geschickt!" schrie sie ihn nun an. Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Das alles hier war zu viel für die junge Frau. Ihre Emotionen drohten sie zu überrumpeln.

Severus verzweifelte. Er wusste nicht, was er noch sagen sollte. „Ich hatte keine andere Wahl!" versuchte er sich erneut zu verteidigen.

„Hör auf mir ständig zu erzählen, dass du nicht anders konntest. Du hattest eine Wahl und das weißt du!" ihre Augen blitzten ihn gefährlich an.

„Vielleicht hatte ich die. Aber die Wahl wäre auf dich gefallen Hermine!" entgegnete er mittlerweile ebenso aufgebracht wie sie.

„Dann wäre es halt so gewesen!" gab sie zurück.

„Verdammt verstehst du das nicht?! Die hätten dich vergewaltigt, erniedrigt!"

„Und so haben sie Matt erniedrigt!" beharrte sie auf ihren Standpunkt.

„Ich habe nun einmal so entschieden!"

„Aber du hattest kein Recht dazu Severus!"

„Aber ich hätte ein Recht dazu gehabt, einfach zuzusehen, wie sie dich quälen?" Ungläubig blickte er sie an, sein Atem ging schnell.

„Was hätte das für einen Unterschied für dich gemacht?" fragte sie aufgewühlt zurück.

„Einen großen!" erwiderte er auch prompt. Dann verstummten beide. Ihre aufgebrachten Blicke trafen sich, funkelten sich fragend, unwissend, was nun zu tun ist, an.

„Ich habe mich bereits schon einmal gegen dich entschieden." Seine Stimme war mit einem Mal leiser geworden, hatte an Stärke verloren. „Und das wollte ich nicht noch einmal wiederholen."

Hermine sah diesen großen dunklen Mann vor sich an. Mit seinen Worten konnte sie kaum umgehen, mit seinem seltsam verletzten Blick erst recht nicht. Sie hätte ihm gerne etwas gesagt. Irgendetwas. Doch das Gefühlschaos, was er mit seiner letzten Offenbarung in ihr ausgelöst hatte, verhinderte, dass sie auch nur ein vernünftiges Wort herausbrachte.

Severus bereute seine letzten Worte. Er wusste nicht, wo sie hergekommen waren, geschweige denn warum er ihr das gesagt hatte. Das ging sie eigentlich nichts an. Überhaupt nichts! Und dass sie darauf jetzt auch nichts erwiderte, verunsicherte ihn noch zusätzlich. Und so trat Severus die Flucht an.

Er musste weg von ihr, denn mit einem Mal kam es ihm hier stickig vor, obwohl er mitten auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts stand. Mit einem letzten dunklen Blick lief er an der Gryffindor vorbei und ließ sie alleine in der lauen Frühlingsnacht zurück.

*****

Eilig rannte Hermine die Gänge des St. Mungos entlang. Vor genau fünf Minuten hatte sie die Nachricht erhalten, dass Matt wieder aufgewacht und ansprechbar war. Sofort war sie zum Apparierpunkt auf Hogwarts gestürmt und schon war sie hier gewesen.

Unendlich lang kamen ihr diese Gänge vor. Sie waren so lang, dass sich die junge Frau sogar Gedanken über alles Mögliche machen konnte. Würde es ihm gut gehen? Hatte er Folgeschäden? Würde er weiterhin mit ihr im Orden arbeiten können? So viele Fragen schossen wie Blitze auf sie ein. Doch Antworten musste sie sich selber holen.

Vor der Tür von Matts Krankenzimmer angekommen, hielt sie trotzdem noch einmal inne. Sie atmete tief durch, bevor sie die Klinke erfasste, die Tür öffnete und eintrat.

„Hallo Matt." Grüßte sie ihn zaghaft und mit aufgeregt pochendem Herzen.

„Hermine!" erwiderte der Angesprochene erfreut und sogleich konnte man etwas in seinen Augen auffunkeln sehen.

Eine Erleichterung machte sich in der jungen Frau breit, als sie ihn so Strahlen sah wie eh und je. Auch sonst sah der junge Mann gut aus. Die äußerlichen Wunden waren alle abgeheilt, seine Haut trug eine gesunde Farbe, seine Augen waren nicht mehr mit diesen dunklen Schatten untermalt, wie noch am Tag zuvor.

„Wie geht es dir." Fragte Hermine auch sogleich, nachdem sie sich wieder den Stuhl an das Bett herangezogen und sich neben Matt niedergelassen hatte.

„Jetzt wo du da bist, geht es mir großartig." Gab er frei heraus zu und lächelte die junge Frau beinahe frech an.

Hermine wurde aufgrund seiner Worte ein wenig verlegen. Noch immer konnte sie nicht so richtig mit seinen Komplimenten umgehen. Sie wusste auch nicht, warum das so war.

„Und wie geht es dir?" fragte er, als sich plötzlich eine Stille zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, die sehr befangen wirkte.

Hermine zuckte nur mit ihren Schultern. Ihr Blick bekam etwas Verklärtes. „Mir ist nichts passiert." erwiderte sie schließlich und konnte es nicht verhindern, dass ihre Gedanken bei diesen Worten zu Severus abschweiften.

„Aber das ist ja auch egal." Fügte sie aus ihrer Starre wieder erwacht beinahe kämpferisch an. „Das Wichtigste ist, dass du wieder gesund bist."

Matt nickte Hermine daraufhin nur zart zu.

„Ich habe auch schon mit Severus gesprochen. Genauer gesagt, habe ich ihm deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er absolut falsch gehandelt hat." Nahm Hermine erneut das Wort auf.

Doch statt eines erwarteten beipflichtenden Nickens erhielt sie von Matt lediglich einen fragenden Blick. „Warum?"

„Was warum?" fragte Hermine nach, da sie seine Frage nicht so ganz nachvollziehen konnte.

„Warum hast du ihn für sein Verhalten verurteilt?" formulierte er seine Frage nun ganz aus.

Hermine sah Matt mit großen Augen an. „Weil er absolut falsch gehandelt hat. Er hat die Todesser auf dich gehetzt!"

„Um dich zu schützen Hermine." Entgegnete Matt ruhig und mit einem warmen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Er hat absolut richtig gehandelt. Ich an seiner Stelle hätte dasselbe getan."

Hermine musste diesen Brocken erst einmal schwer schlucken. Sie konnte oder besser gesagt wollte nicht verstehen, dass Severus nur so gehandelt hatte, um sie zu schützen. Denn wenn sie diese Erkenntnis zuließ, dann würde dies wieder alles auf den Kopf stellen.

Es passte ihr gerade so gut, dass Severus ihren Partner in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Egal aus welchen Gründen. Und an dieser Position hielt sie auch krampfhaft fest.

„Wie kannst du so etwas sagen?! Du wärst fast gestorben?" aufgebracht funkelten ihre braunen Augen ihn an.

„Hermine." Versuchte Matt seine Partnerin wieder zu beruhigen. „Lieber ich als du."

Hermine hätte beinahe bitter aufgelacht. Waren das nicht sinngemäß auch Severus´ Worte gewesen? Na großartig! Da können sich doch die beiden Männer auch gleich zusammentun.

„Ich glaube, du verstehst nicht ganz das Problem Matt." Entgegnete sie ihm, nun langsam wütend werdend. „Es geht nicht darum, warum Severus so gehandelt hatte, sondern DAS er so gehandelt hat. Es geht allein ums Prinzip!"

Sanft schüttelte Matt seinen Kopf. „Nein Hermine." Erwiderte er nur milde. „Es geht allein um ihn."

Geschockt blickte Hermine ihren Partner an. „Es geht mir nicht um ihn!" wehrte sie seinen Vorwurf mit aufgebrachtem Blick ab.

„Und warum regst du dich dann so über ihn auf?" kam auch sogleich die Gegenfrage.

„Weil er ein ungehobelter, schmieriger, gemeiner Bastard ist!" schrie sie ihm in einem plötzlichen emotionalen Ausbruch entgegen. Doch so schnell diese Explosion gekommen war, so schnell war sie auch wieder erloschen. Plötzlich verstummt, blickte sie ihn mit großen Augen an. Das hatte sie eben nicht wirklich gesagt, oder?

„Warum hasst du ihn so?" fragte Matt sie schließlich mit einem Glänzen in den Augen, was Hermine nun völlig durcheinander brachte.

Ein wenig irritierte sie seine Frage. Wie kam er darauf, dass sie ihn hasste? „Ich hasse ihn nicht." Meinte sie nur mit ruhigerer Stimme.

„Aber du verabscheust ihn." Stellte Matt klar.

Hermine wollte nicht darüber reden. Nicht über Severus. „Können wir bitte das Thema wechseln?" fragte sie ihn mit einem Flehen in der Stimme. Sie wollte sich nicht mit Matt streiten und schon gar nicht wegen Severus.

„Also schön." Ging Matt auf ihre Bitte ein. „Worüber möchtest du reden?"

Hermine zuckte daraufhin nur mit ihren Schultern. Wenn sie ehrlich war, dann hatte sie keine Ahnung.

„Okay." Meinte der junge Mann nur daraufhin. „Dann lass uns über uns reden."

Ihre braunen Augen weiteten sich, fragend blickte sie ihn an. „Ü…über uns?" hakte sie noch einmal nach, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass sie das eben richtig verstanden hatte.

„Ich denke, du weißt, dass ich dich mag… dass ich dich sehr mag." Sprach Matt mit ruhiger Stimme.

Hermine war völlig überrumpelt. Sie hatte mit so einem Thema nicht gerechnet und sie wusste auch nicht, was sie zu seiner Äußerung nun sagen sollte.

„Matt, ich…" begann sie, doch sie wurde durch ihn unterbrochen.

„Du musst jetzt nichts sagen Hermine." Seine Augen sahen sie ehrlich an. „Aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich mehr als nur Freundschaft für dich empfinde."

Sprachlos sah sie ihn an. Auch wenn dies nicht wirklich neu für sie war, da sie immer irgendwie gewusst hatte, dass er sich in sie verliebt hatte, musste sie dennoch diese Information erst einmal sacken lassen.

„Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir jetzt sofort sagst, was du für mich empfindest. Und wahrscheinlich möchte ich das auch gar nicht wissen. Aber… aber vielleicht kannst du es mir irgendwann sagen." Beinahe hoffnungsvoll blickten seine blauen Augen sie an.

Hermine erwiderte diesen Blick. Und auch wenn sie im Moment wirklich nichts dazu sagen konnte, so hatten seine Worte dennoch ihr Herz getroffen. Ihr Herz galoppierte mit einem mal wild umher, ihr Bauch fing an zu kribbeln.

Sie hatte sich schon oft gefragt, was sie für Matt empfand. Ob es nur Freundschaft war oder vielleicht doch mehr. Und schließlich wusste sie, dass die Reaktion ihres Körpers ihr gerade mehr als nur eine deutliche Antwort gab.

Sie war die ganze Zeit über so sehr mit Severus beschäftigt gewesen, dass sie diese wunderbaren Gefühle für diesen ebenso wunderbaren Mann gar nicht realisiert hatte. Doch nun hatte ihr Körper endlich mal deutlich gesprochen.

Ein milder Ausdruck legte sich über ihre braunen Augen, ein sanftes, vorsichtiges Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

Dann erhob sie sich langsam und beugte sich zu Matt hinab, der sie seltsam anblickte. Und als ihre Lippen zart seine berührten, durchzog ein wohligwarmes Kribbeln ihren gesamten Körper und bestätigte noch einmal ihre neu gewonnene und so plötzliche Erkenntnis. Sie hatte sich verliebt.


	50. Neue Rivalitäten

**50. Neue Rivalitäten **

Zart erfasste Hermine seine Hand, als sie über die Ländereien von Hogwarts spazierten. Gestern war Matt aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen wurden, er war wieder vollkommen geheilt. Es war ein herrlich frühsommerlicher Tag und so hatte Hermine beschlossen, diesen mit Matt zu verbringen.

Es hatte sich nun einiges zwischen ihnen verändert und Hermine musste zugeben, dass sie sich daran erst noch gewöhnen musste. Das Wissen, dass Matt jetzt nicht mehr nur ihr Partner im Orden sondern auch im Privaten war, musste sie doch erst einmal sacken lassen.

Besonders nach der großen Enttäuschung mit Severus fiel es ihr schwer, sich darauf einzulassen. Doch Matt gab ihr ein Gefühl der Sicherheit. Bei ihm konnte sie sich sicher sein, dass er es ernst meinte. Und das wichtigste war: Sie wusste, was er für sie empfand.

Es war ein verdammt gutes Gefühl, sich dessen bewusst zu sein. Und so genoss die junge Frau diesen Spaziergang. Seine Gegenwart strahlte etwas aus, was sie kaum fassen konnte, seine Berührung schien ihr Mut und Kraft zu geben.

Und auch wenn sie wusste, dass es schwer werden würde, die Beziehung, den Job im Orden und die Schule unter einen Hut zu bekommen, so war sie im Moment dennoch einfach nur glücklich.

„Ich bin froh, mich endlich wieder bewegen zu dürfen." Durchbrach Matt schließlich diese harmonische Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte.

Ein seichtes Lächeln legte sich über ihre zarten Züge.

Dann hielt Matt plötzlich inne und zog Hermine zu sich herum. Seine Augen strahlten sie mit einer ungeheuren Freude an. „Aber noch mehr freue ich mich, dich zu haben."

Und ohne der jungen Frau eine Chance zu geben, irgendetwas darauf zu erwidern, beugte er sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie zart.

Severus war auf den Weg zum Kampftraining. Seit ein paar Tagen musste er nun auch noch Potter Privatunterricht verpassen. Doch auch wenn es ihm so ganz und gar nicht passte, sich ständig diesen grünen Augen gegenüberstehen zu sehen, die ihn jedes Mal aufs Neue schmerzlich an Lily erinnerten, musste er zugeben, dass dieses Training dennoch seinen Sinn hatte.

Potter war der Auserwählte. Er alleine war vom Schicksal dazu bestimmt worden, den dunklen Lord bezwingen zu können. Und da war es keine Frage, dass besonders Potter das Kämpfen beherrschen musste.

Unter Absprache mit Albus hatte er beschlossen, Potter noch mehr in die dunklen Künste einzuweihen. Severus würde ihm nun auch die drei unverzeihlichen Flüche lehren. Und auch wenn er kein gutes Gefühl dabei hatte, Lilys Sohn das Töten beizubringen, so war es dennoch die einzige Chance, diesen Krieg zu gewinnen.

Severus schritt gerade mit eiligen Schritten an der peitschenden Weide vorbei, als etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte. Genau genommen waren es zwei Personen, die unweit von ihm entfernt standen, sich gegenseitig umschlungen hatten und gerade in einem innigen Kuss versunken waren.

Severus konnte diese Szenerie einfach nur perplex und völlig überrumpelt mit ansehen. Was er sah, ließ ihn etwas Seltsames fühlen. Etwas, was seinen Brustkorb zuschnürte und seinen Atem flacher werden ließ.

Hermine diesen Collin küssen zu sehen, schien ihn völlig aus der Bahn zu werfen. Er wusste nicht wohin mit seinen Gefühlen, die er noch nicht einmal richtig einordnen konnte. Der Drang sich einfach wild und unkontrolliert durch die Haare zu fahren, völlig orientierungslos durch die Gegend zu laufen, ohne wirklich ein Ziel vor Augen zu haben, machte sich in ihm breit.

Aber dennoch verharrte er einfach nur an dieser Stelle. Sein Blick haftete an ihren Lippen. Dieselben Lippen, von denen auch er bereits mehrmals gekostet hatte. Und noch immer war es ihm so, als könne er diese hungrigen Küsse spüren, die nach mehr verlangten.

Doch bei diesen Gedanken blieb lediglich ein bitterer Nachgeschmack. Denn die Küsse, die sie mit ihm geteilt hatte, waren lange nicht so sanft und innig, so vertraut und beinahe zurückhaltend gewesen, wie der, den sie gerade mit diesem Collin teilte.

Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende geführt, schüttelte er wütend über sich selbst seinen Kopf. Wer wollte schon solche Küsse teilen, die so unbeholfen wirkten wie bei Teenagern. Er wusste, dass die Frauen auf seine leidenschaftlichen zum Teil groben Küsse standen. Und Hermine hatte sich damals auch nicht darüber beschwert.

Diesen vermaledeiten Kitsch und diese abgrundtief widerwärtige Romantik brauchte er nicht. Und die Frauen, die ihn begehrten, scherten sich ebenso wenig darum.

Schließlich beendeten Hermine und Matt diesen innigen Moment. Und das leider einen Augenblick zu früh. Denn so geschah es, dass Hermines Blick Severus´ traf und nun mit einem panischen Glanz auf ihm verharrte.

Der Tränkemeister seufzte genervt auf. Na super. Jetzt wusste sie auch noch, dass er ihr beim Küssen zugesehen hatte. Aber gut, jetzt konnte er es auch nicht mehr ändern. Und so nutzte er diese doch eher peinliche Situation dazu, um das zu tun, was er bereits seit dem Vorfall in Goyles Haus vorgehabt hatte.

Mit einem beinahe verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck schritt er auf die beiden zu, die ihn nun mit fragenden Gesichtern anblickten. Wobei Hermines Ausdruck eher als erschrocken gedeutet werden konnte.

Und das war sie auch tatsächlich. Ein gewaltiger Ruck war durch ihren Körper gejagt, als sie ihn dort hatte stehen sehen. Im ersten Moment hatte sie gar nicht richtig realisieren können, dass wirklich ER dort stand.

Doch irgendwann hatte ihr Verstand diese Tatsache zu fassen bekommen und verarbeitet. Und als ihr das bewusst geworden war, dass Severus sie und Matt gesehen hatte, fühlte sie sich sonderbar peinlich berührt. Es war ihr unangenehm, dass er dies mit angesehen hatte und dass er zu allem Überfluss der erste war, der nun von ihrer Verbindung zu Matt wusste.

Und nun kam er auch noch auf sie zu. Für den winzigen Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte Hermine die irrwitzige Idee, dass er sie jetzt für dieses Verhalten rügen würde. Denn immerhin war sie noch seine Schülerin und es war schon öfters vorgekommen, das Severus diversen Häusern Hauspunkte abgezogen hatte, nur weil er ein Pärchen küssend in irgendeiner abgelegenen Ecke Hogwarts´ erwischt hatte.

Doch kaum war Severus bei ihnen angekommen, wandte er sich augenblicklich Matt zu. Er vermied es Hermine anzublicken. Irgendwie konnte er das nun nicht mehr. Mit steifer Miene und einem undurchdringlichen Blick streckte er seine Hand nach vorne.

„Ich möchte mich bei Ihnen für den Vorfall bei Ihrem letzten Einsatz entschuldigen." Meinte er schließlich mit schnarrender Stimme und ohne jegliche Emotion darin.

Entgeistert blickte Hermine ihn an. Hatte sie gerade eine Wahnvorstellung oder entschuldigte sich Severus gerade wirklich für SEIN Verhalten?

Matt hingegen schien dies weniger bemerkenswert zu finden. Gewohnt freundlich erfasste er nur Severus´ Hand und schüttelt diese kurz. Ein kurzes Nicken seinerseits zeigte dem Tränkemeister, dass er die Entschuldigung angenommen hatte.

Und damit war es für Severus auch getan. Mit einem nun doch letzten Blick zu Hermine, der etwas Abweisendes in sich verbarg, drehte er sich wieder um und machte sich erneut auf den Weg zu dem Kampftraining. Potter würde sicherlich schon warten.

*****

Bereits am nächsten Tag war Severus´ Wissen um die dunklen Künste erneut gefragt. Eine Einzelstunde mit Hermine stand auf dem Programm. Allein deswegen lief er bereits den ganzen Tag völlig miesepetrig durch die Gegend.

Am liebsten hätte er dieses Training geschmissen. Doch das würde wahrscheinlich zu viele Fragen aufwerfen. Fragen, die er sich selber nicht stellen, geschweige denn beantworten wollte.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war Hermine auf die Minute genau pünktlich. Eigentlich hatte er über diesen Fakt in der nahen Vergangenheit immer geschmunzelt. Heute war ein genervtes, abfälliges Schnauben seine einzige Reaktion darauf.

Sie hatte ihm lediglich ein zurückhaltendes „Hallo" zukommen lassen. Doch das war noch immer mehr, als seine Reaktion, die aus einem genervten Blick bestanden hatte. Heute war so ein Tag, an dem er erst gar nicht versuchte, seine miese Laune zu verbergen. Sollte sie sehen, wie sie damit klarkam.

Tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass diese Wut auf einer Befangenheit beruhte, die schon so lange Zeit zwischen ihnen herrschte. Es war so viel zwischen ihnen vorgefallen, dass sie irgendwann an den Punkt angelangt waren, an dem nichts mehr ging.

Er wusste nicht ganz, ob dieser Punkt bereits bei ihrem ersten Sex an der Schlossmauer oder erst als sie ihn mit der Prostituierten erwischt hatte, erreicht wurden war. Aber eines war er sich bewusst. Dieser Kuss, den er gestern mit ansehen musste, hatte diese Befangenheit noch einmal geschürt.

Es gab Momente, da bereute er, dass er auf ihren Versuch, sich mit ihm auszusprechen, nicht eingegangen war. Doch dann redete er sich immer ein, dass es sowieso nichts mehr zu retten gab.

Was allerdings gerettet werden sollte, war ihm wiederum auch schleierhaft. Ihre „Beziehung" bestand einfach nur noch aus einem einzigen Geflecht von Peinlichkeiten und Erniedrigungen. Und nicht selten kam er in ruhigen Momenten nicht umhin, dies zu bedauern. Denn es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, wo sich etwas zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, was hätte sehr kostbar werden können. Ein tiefes Vertrauen, eine zart aufkeimende Freundschaft.

Doch davon war nur noch Schutt und Asche übrig. Sie hatten mit diesen Gefühlen, die sie geteilt hatten, nicht umgehen können und hatten sie somit vernichtet. Doch wie so oft im Leben bemerkt man erst, was man hatte, wenn man es verloren hatte. Und in seinem Fall hatte er das Gefühl, die einzig wirkliche Vertraute in seinem Leben verloren zu haben. Doch er würde sich lieber vor den Füßen des dunklen Lords werfen, als dies jemals zuzugeben.

Ohne wirklich miteinander zu kommunizieren, lief der Unterricht an beiden vorbei. Lediglich ein paar Anweisungen und Zurechtweisungen hatte Severus der jungen Frau zukommen lassen. Ansonsten hatte er sich auf seine Körpersprache beschränkt, die ja heute besonders ausdrucksstark war.

Hermine hatte sofort an seinem Blick, an seiner steifen Haltung gesehen, dass mit ihm heute nicht zu spaßen war. Und dies hatte sich dann auch im Verlauf des Kampftrainings bestätigt gehabt.

Beinahe verbissen erklärte er ihr den neuen Fluch. Seine Augen trugen einen starren Ausdruck, seine Gesten wirkten harsch und gnadenlos. Hermine war mehrmals kurz davor gewesen, diese Stunde einfach abzubrechen. Doch schließlich erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie im realen Kampf auch nicht einfach aufgeben konnte.

Und so versuchte sie so konzentriert wie möglich seinen Weisungen zu folgen. Nach gut einer dreiviertel Stunde klappte es auch schon ganz gut – wie sie fand. Er schien das hingegen etwas anders zu sehen. Zumindest nach seinem Gesichtausdruck und dem genervten Aufschnauben zufolge.

Doch Hermine blieb ruhig. Wenn sie eines in den vergangenen Monaten gelernt hatte, dann war es, dass es nichts brachte, sich einem wütenden Severus Snape entgegenzustellen. Damit verschlimmerte sich die Situation allenfalls nur.

Die schneidende Stille, die sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet hatte, wirkte beinahe betäubend. Und so erschraken auch beide, als plötzlich ein freundliches „Hallo" zu vernehmen war.

Matt hatte sich in einiger Entfernung zu ihnen gesellt. Seine blauen Augen strahlten Hermine an.

„Matt." Sprach diese nur und musste einmal tief durchatmen, um sich von dem Schrecken eben zu erholen.

„Mr. Collin, was gedenken Sie hier zu tun?" schnarrte auch sogleich Severus´ dunkle Stimme.

„Ich wollte Hermine nur von ihrem Training abholen." Flötete der junge Mann ihn offenbar mehr als zufrieden mit seinem Leben zu.

Unbeeindruckt, von dieser Fröhlichkeit, die er an den Tag legte, starrte Severus ihn mit einem seiner vernichtendsten Blicke an. „Falls es Ihrem absolut sonnigen Gemüt entgangen sein sollte. Wir sind noch nicht fertig." Entgegnete der Tränkemeister um Ruhe bemüht.

Diesen Hampelmann brauchte er nun wirklich nicht auch noch. Es reichte, wenn er sich mit Hermine herumschlagen musste. Doch beide zusammen waren eindeutig einer zuviel.

„Aber Professor." Meinte Matt mit noch immer freundlichem Ton und einem Strahlelächeln im Gesicht. „Die Stunde ist doch sicherlich bald rum. So lange kann ich doch auch noch zusehen."

Bitterböse sah Severus den jungen Mann an. „Ich glaube, Sie haben mich nicht ganz verstanden Mr. Collin."

„Ich möchte doch meiner Hermine nur ein wenig beim Kämpfen zuschauen." Erwiderte er mit einer Leichtigkeit in der Stimme, so als ob Severus´ Worte und Gesten ihn überhaupt nichts auszumachen schienen.

Doch seine letzten Worte hatten ja das Fass zum Überlaufen gebracht. _Seine Hermine…_ dachte Severus nur verbissen und wusste nicht, was ihn eigentlich genau daran störte. Genau genommen, dürfte ihn überhaupt nichts daran stören. Aber das tat es verdammt noch mal!

„Hätte ich vorher gewusst, dass es sie beide jetzt nur noch als klettenhaftes Doppelpack gibt, dann hätte ich auch gleich ein Partnerkampf-Training geben können." Ätzte Severus mit einem zynischen Sarkasmus.

Ein böser Blick von Hermine erreichte ihn. Doch er blieb unbeeindruckt. Zumindest nach außen hin.

„Das wäre doch mal eine gute Idee." Spielte Matt den Ball mit einer Begeisterung zurück, die den Tränkemeister beinahe sprachlos werden lies.

„Aber wahrscheinlich sollte man ihnen beiden wohl eher Nachhilfe darin geben, sich nicht allzu auffällig in der Öffentlichkeit zu verschlingen." Ein feines, gemeines Lächeln fädelte sich in seinem Gesicht ein.

Nun war es Hermine, die sprachlos war. Was hatte Severus eigentlich für ein Problem?

„Nun, aber nur, wenn wir Ihnen Nachhilfe darin geben dürfen, wie man überhaupt eine Beziehung führt." Kam es keck von Matt zurück.

Hermines entgeisterter Blick wechselte von Severus zu ihrem Freund. Das hätte er lieber nicht sagen dürfen. Denn nun hatte er ein Terrain betreten, in dem Severus zwar am verletzlichsten aber gleichzeitig auch am gefährlichsten war.

„Sie wissen überhaupt nichts über meine Beziehungen Mr. Collin." Spie Severus ihm mit Verachtung entgegen. Und dabei konnte er es nicht verhindern, dass er Hermine einen vernichtenden Blick zuwarf. Wenn sie diesem Collin irgendetwas über seine Gefühle für Lily verraten hatte, dann war er endgültig mit ihr fertig.

„Nun Professor, ohne unhöflich sein zu wollen, aber im Orden ist nicht nur ihre missglückte Vergangenheit weitgehend bekannt, sondern auch das ebenso unglückliche Verhältnis zu Frauen." Matt hatte diese Worte noch immer freundlich und durchaus mit Respekt gesprochen.

Aber dennoch konnte Hermine deutlich erkennen, dass es Severus getroffen hatte. Niemand hätte diese Verletztheit sehen können. Denn sie wurde von der ungeheuren Wut in seinen schwarzen Augen beinahe vollständig verdeckt. Doch sie konnte es sehen. Dieses zarte Flimmern, dieser leichte traurige Schein. Und ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können, merkte sie, wie sich ihr Herz bei diesem Anblick zusammenkrampfte.

„Wir sind hier fertig." Spie Severus den beiden entgegen. Er hatte nicht vor, sich noch mehr erniedrigen zu lassen von diesem Hampelmann. Aber genauso wenig hatte er die Kraft, diesem Collin noch weitere Gemeinheiten entgegen zu werfen. Er wollte nicht schon wieder vor Hermine seine Würde verlieren.

Und so ging er mit großen Schritten an Hermine und Matt vorbei, nach außen hin die starke unberührte Maske bewahrend.

„Seit wann ist er so empfindlich?" fragte Matt sich offenbar keiner Schuld bewusst.

Doch diese konnte darauf nur mit einem enttäuschten Blick antworten. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt, dass Matt so sein konnte. Und sie hatte genauso wenig gewusst, dass Severus einstecken konnte, ohne der jenige zu sein, der den anderen letztendlich gedemütigt und mit Füßen getreten hatte.

„Was hast du?" fragte Matt sie schließlich und erfasste dabei sanft ihre Hand.

Am liebsten hätte sie ihm diese sofort wieder entzogen. Doch sie zwang sich, dies nicht zu tun. „Du bist zu weit gegangen." Stellte sie schließlich nüchtern fest. In ihrer Stimme war kein Vorwurf, keine Anklage zu hören.

„Zu weit?" fragte Matt schließlich ungläubig nach. Schließlich war er es, der ihre Hand losließ. „Er ist doch derjenige, der ständig andere beleidigt. Da wird er wohl auch mal einstecken können."

Hermine konnte bei diesen Worten nur hart schlucken. Ja, Severus teilte oft aus. Aber dennoch hatte er es nicht verdient, so behandelt zu werden. Nicht nachdem was sie alles über ihn wusste.

Doch genau das war das Problem. Nur sie wusste, dass er wirklich lieben konnte, dass er eine Frau liebte, die seit mehr als zwanzig Jahre tot war. Nur sie wusste, dass er sich tief in seinem Inneren noch immer für ihren Tod, für seine Schwäche von damals geißelte und dass er es immer tun wird. Und nur sie wusste, dass dieser Tyrann eine Seite an sich versteckte, die so anders, so… warm war.

Hermine schüttelte es bei diesen Gedanken. Was dachte sie denn da nur?! Eigentlich hatte es Severus überhaupt nicht verdient, dass sie ihn verteidigte. Nicht nachdem, was in der letzten Zeit alles zwischen ihnen passiert war. Doch schließlich musste die Gryffindor einsehen, dass auch sie sich oft in letzter Zeit mehr als ungerecht verhalten hatte.

Doch all diese Dinge konnte sie Matt nicht erzählen. Sie konnte sie niemanden erzählen – auch nicht Severus.


	51. Die Wunden eines Todessers

**51. Die Wunden eines Todessers **

Die Uhr schlug neun Uhr abends. Hermine war alleine auf den langen Korridoren unterwegs. Als Schulsprecherin hatte sie das Privileg auch noch nach acht durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu streichen.

Sie hatte kein bestimmtes Ziel. Eigentlich wollte sie sich nur bewegen. Den ganzen Nachmittag und Abend über hatte sie für die Abschlussprüfungen gelernt, die nur noch ein paar Wochen entfernt waren.

Leise schritt sie durch die Gänge und genoss diese beinahe erdrückende Stille. Doch die Ruhe tat ihr gut, half ihr, ihren Kopf wieder frei zu bekommen. Und das nicht nur von dem ganzen Gelerne.

Die gestrige Auseinandersetzung zwischen Severus und Matt ging ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Seitdem hatte sie weder ihren Lehrer noch ihren Freund gesehen. Und das war auch besser so, wie sie befand.

Es hatte sie gleichermaßen erschreckt, wie Matt sich verhalten hatte und wie der Orden Severus für seine Vergangenheit verurteilte. Es tat weh, wenn sie daran dachte, in welche Gefahren er sich immer wieder für eben diesen Orden begab, nur um diesen Krieg endlich zu beenden. Sah das denn niemand außer ihr? Und selbst sie hatte ihn in den vergangen Wochen nur Verachtung, Enttäuschung oder bestenfalls Mitleid entgegengebracht. Sie hatte seine wirkliche Aufgabe völlig aus dem Blick verloren.

Hermine realisierte, dass sie bereits vor der großen Halle angelangt war. Ihr Körper hatte sich von ganz alleine bewegt, während ihr Verstand nachgedacht hatte. Sie wollte noch ein wenig frische Luft schnappen, die schlafende Natur genießen. Doch plötzlich erschrak sie sich beinahe zu Tode, als sie eine große dunkle Gestalt an der Treppe zu den Kerkern stehen sah.

Doch schnell beruhigte sie sich wieder, als sie die Person erkannte. „Severus?" fragte sie vorsichtig, um ihn nicht auch noch zu erschrecken. Doch sie erhielt keine Reaktion. Sie runzelte ihre Stirn und schritt langsam auf ihn zu.

Dicht vor ihm blieb sie stehen. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass er nicht seine normale Kleidung trug, sonders die wallende nachtschwarze Robe der Todesser. Es schnürte ihr die Kehle zu, als sie die weiße Todessermaske in seiner einen Hand erkannte.

Vorsichtig hob sie ihren Blick, begegnete seinem. Er sah sie an, mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck in den Augen, der ihr angst machte. Noch nie hatte sie seine Augen so nüchtern, so teilnahmslos gesehen.

„Severus?" sprach sie ihn erneut an.

An seiner Mimik konnte sie erkennen, dass er sie verstand. Auch der klare Blick, mit dem er ihren begegnete, zeigte ihr das. Aber noch immer blieb er stumm.

Und plötzlich sank er ohne Vorwarnung auf die Knie, riss die junge Frau mit, da er sich instinktiv versucht hatte, an ihr festzuhalten. Und als Hermine das nächste Mal ihren Blick hob, gefror ihr das Blut in den Adern.

Ein feines Rinnsal aus Blut trat aus seinen Mundwinkeln. Seine schwarzen Augen blickten sie tief an, seine Haut war leichenblass.

„Severus, was ist passiert?" fragte sie ihn auch sogleich, doch im nächsten Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass er ihr nicht antworten konnte. Eine Panik ergriff ihren schlanken Körper, die sie für einige Momente ihren kühnen Verstand verlieren ließ.

Doch schließlich zwang sie sich zur Ruhe. „Ich werde Hilfe holen." Sagte sie ihm und hatte sich bereits erhoben, um zur Krankenstation zu rennen, als seine Hand sie zurückhielt. Überraschend kräftig hatte sie sich um Hermines Handgelenk gelegt.

Sie blickte ihn an, als er versuchte, ihr irgendetwas zu sagen. Doch mehr als ein gurgelndes Geräusch schaffte er nicht. Hermine ging wieder in die Hocke und versuchte ihn so beruhigend wie möglich anzublicken.

„Du brauchst Hilfe." Sagte sie ihm schließlich. Ein ängstlicher Schimmer hatte sich über ihre braunen Augen gelegt.

Abermals öffnete er seinen Mund und das Rinnsal wurde größer. Eine ganze Menge Blut, die Hermine große Sorgen bereitete, strömte nun seinem Kinn entlang. „Räume." Verstand sie schließlich, doch sie wusste nicht, was er ihr damit sagen wollte.

Eine kalte Hand packte ihr Herz, als sie plötzlich Todesangst um ihn hatte.

„Meine Räume." schaffte es Severus erneut zu sprechen. Und dieses Mal verstand Hermine. Ohne noch weiter Zeit zu verlieren, half sie dem Tränkemeister sich aufzurichten. Sie stützte ihn, so gut sie konnte und zusammen schritten sie Stufe für Stufe die Treppen hinunter.

Ein furchtbares Röcheln hatte nun Severus´ Atmung ergriffen. Hermines Panik steigerte sich noch mehr, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ohne es wirklich zu merken, zog sie ihn nun schneller die Treppen hinab.

Und schließlich hatten sie die Tür zu seinen Räumen erreicht. Severus war mittlerweile so entkräftet, dass er sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten konnte.

Derweil stand Hermine vor einem weiteren Hindernis. Sie kannte das Passwort nicht. „Severus, wie lautet das Passwort?" fragte sie ihn mit nunmehr aufgebrachter Stimme.

Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren, ihre Worte zu verstehen. Ihm war so schrecklich schwindlig.

„Severus" sprach sie ihn erneut an und legte zur Unterstützung ihre Hände sanft auf seine Wangen. „Das Passwort." Beinahe flehendlich sah sie ihn an. Er durfte jetzt nicht aufgeben. Nicht jetzt!

„Arithmantik" würgte er schließlich hervor.

Sofort wiederholte Hermine dieses Wort lauter und auch deutlicher und sofort öffnete sich die Tür zu seinen Räumen. Sie hievte ihn zum Sofa und legte ihn vorsichtig darauf ab. „Was muss ich tun?" fragte sie erneut so ruhig wie möglich, obwohl ihr Herz schmerzhaft raste.

„Schwarzer Trank." War alles, was er noch sagen konnte, bevor eine ganze Welle seines Blutes aus seinem Mund sprudelte und das Sofa und den Boden beschmierte.

Sofort eilte Hermine in sein Privatlabor. Doch als sie es betrat, hätte sie beinahe einen Nervenzusammenbruch bekommen. Unzählige Tränke stapelten sich in diesem Raum bis hoch an die Decke. Wie sollte sie da den richtigen finden?

Schnell rannte sie zu dem ersten Regal. Ihre Finger durchkämmten flink die Tränke. Doch ein Schwarzer war nicht dabei. Immer weiter suchte die junge Frau nach dem Trank, der Severus das Leben rettete. Doch verdammt, hier gab es keinen schwarzen Trank!

Doch plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee, die ihr Verstand neben dieser ganzen Panik und Angst noch zustande gebracht hatte. Sie zog ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einen Zauber, der Gegenstände nach gewissen Merkmalen sortieren konnte. Und in diesem Fall sortierte der Zauber nach Farben.

Nur wenige Sekunden später hatten sich alle Tränke mit derselben Farbe zusammengefunden. Rote, grüne, blaue, violette. Und schließlich fand sie ihn. Ganz hinten im Regal. Den einzig schwarzen Trank, den es hier offenbar gab.

Schnell ergriff sie die Phiole, um anschließend geschwind zurück in Severus´ Räume zu eilen. Hermine ging vor Severus in die Knie, entkorkte die Phiole und flößte ihm die schwarze Flüssigkeit vorsichtig ein.

Als Severus diesen bitteren Trank genommen hatte, sackte er mit seinem Oberkörper zurück auf das Sofa. Er schloss die Augen und langsam merkte er, wie er wieder atmen konnte, wie er wieder dazu in der Lage war zu schlucken, wie sich das wallende Blut in seinem Körper wieder beruhigte.

Hermine saß noch immer neben ihm und hatte, es ohne wirklich bemerkt zu haben, seine Hand erfasst, um sie nun zart zu halten. Doch Severus war diese Berührung ganz und gar nicht entgangen. Er hatte sofort diese Wärme gespürt, die sie ihm mit dieser Geste schenkte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl, ein Gefühl, was ihn vergessen ließ.

Besorgt blickten ihre rehbraunen Augen ihn an. Sie hatte sich wieder etwas beruhigt, da auch Severus ruhiger geworden war und das Blut aufgehört hatte, aus seinem Mund zu fließen.

Keiner von beiden konnte im Nachhinein sagen, wie lange sie dort so saßen. Schweigend, aber dennoch irgendwie verbunden. Doch schließlich öffnete Severus seine dunklen Augen und richtete diese auf Hermine. Sie erwiderte diesen Blick. Mit einem seltsamen Schimmer in ihren Augen.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte ihn schließlich ihre liebliche Stimme. Sie war ihm noch nie so wunderbar vorgekommen, wie in diesem Moment.

„Besser als noch vor wenigen Minuten." Gab er langsam zurück.

Ein zartes, erleichtertes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus. Ein Lächeln, welches auch ihn erreichte. Und wenn er nicht bereits gelegen hätte, hätte es ihn glatt umgehauen.

„Erzählst du mir, was passiert ist?" Ihr Blick bekam nun etwas Vorsichtiges. Sie wusste, dass er nicht gerne über so etwas sprach. Doch sie wollte es wissen, sie wollte ihm zuhören, ihm helfen.

Lange blieb er stumm und sie schloss enttäuscht ihre Augen. Sie hätte es wissen müssen, dass er es ihr nicht sagte. Warum sollte er auch, dachte sie nur bitter. Nach all dem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

„Ich habe lediglich meine Strafe für meine Unachtsamkeit erhalten." Beantwortete er schließlich doch ihre Frage. Er hatte lange überlegt, ob er ihr antworten sollte oder nicht. Doch ihr vorsichtiger, milder Blick hatte ihn schließlich keine andere Wahl gelassen.

Fragend blickte sie Severus an. „Was für eine Unachtsamkeit?"

Dieses Mal war er es, der für wenige Augenblicke seine Lider aufeinander legte. Er hatte diesen Moment gebraucht. „Die Unachtsamkeit, dass du und Mr. Collin entkommen seid und Goyle getötet wurde – vom Orden." Fügte er noch mit einem seltsam gequälten Ausdruck im Gesicht an. Wussten doch beide, dass ER ihn getötet hatte. Aber das musste der dunkle Lord ja nicht unbedingt wissen

Erschrocken blickte sie ihn an. Er hatte sich wissentlich in Gefahr gebracht, nur um sie zu schützen. Er hatte sicherlich gewusst, dass Voldemort solch ein Verhalten bestrafen würde. „Du hättest sterben können." Hauchte sie ihm nur entgegen, doch ansehen konnte sie ihn dabei nicht. Denn mit einem Mal schämte sie sich erbärmlich für ihre Vorwürfe, die sie ihm gemacht hatte.

„Das gehört zum Todesser-Dasein dazu." Kam es nur ruhig zurück.

Als ihr Blick daraufhin zu seinem schnellte, konnte er Unglaube in ihren Augen sehen. „Wie kannst du das einfach so sagen?" Ihre Stimme kämpfte um Beherrschung, ihre Augen wurden mit einem Mal gefährlich glänzend.

„Hermine." Versuchte er die junge Frau wieder zu beruhigen, die nun ziemlich mitgenommen aussah. „Der dunkle Lord wollte mir lediglich zeigen, wo ich stehe und wo er steht. Ich bin noch immer ein wichtiges Glied in seiner Kette. Und so lange ich ihn immer wieder von meiner Loyalität überzeugen kann, habe ich größere Chancen zu überleben, als andere Todesser."

Hermine wusste nicht, ob sie das jetzt wirklich beruhigte. Voldemort war unberechenbar. Er würde jeden töten und dabei würde er auch vor seinen eigenen Leuten nicht Halt machen. Dessen war sie sich sicher.

Und auch Severus war realistisch genug, um dies zu wissen. Doch er hatte der Gryffindor einfach nur ein wenig ihrer Angst nehmen wollen.

Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach, doch irgendwann wurde sich Hermine bewusst, dass ihre Hand mit Severus´ ineinander verschlungen war. Ohne es kontrollieren zu können blickte sie auf diese, um anschließend ihren Blick zu heben und Severus´ zu begegnen.

Sie sahen sich an. Und in beider Seelen wurden Gedanken laut, die eins dem anderen zu verhehlen suchte. Sie beendeten diese Berührung nicht, und auch an ihren Blicken hielten sie weiter fest. Es war ein Moment, in dem keiner so richtig wusste, was nun zu tun war und was nicht.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen." Raunte Severus der Gryffindor schließlich zu. Diese Situation war offensichtlich viel zu sentimental geworden. Und das würde beiden nicht gut tun.

Hermine nickte ihn nur stumm zu. Wahrscheinlich hatte er Recht. Sie sollte jetzt wirklich besser gehen. Rasch entzog sie sich nun doch seiner Hand und erhob sich. Severus tat es ihr gleich, um sie höflicher Weise noch zur Tür zu geleiten, doch dies sollte er auch sogleich bereuen.

Ein stechender Schmerz, den er bis jetzt noch nicht wahrgenommen hatte, fuhr durch seinen Oberkörper und ließ ihn laut aufstöhnen. Er presste seine Hand gegen die Rippen, konnte plötzlich nur noch stoßweise Atmen. Offenbar hatte er sich die Rippen angeknackst. Und er hatte es noch nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Was hast du?" vernahm er auch sogleich Hermines besorgte Stimme.

Er wollte abwinken, ihr sagen, dass es nicht so schlimm sei. Doch zum Reden war er nun abermals kaum in der Lage. Verdammt, was hatte der dunkle Lord mit ihm angestellt?

Plötzlich spürte er, wie ihn ihre warmen Hände abermals berührten. Sie hatte ihn an den Schultern erfasst und drückte ihn nun mit sanfter Gewalt zurück auf die Couch.

„Ich sollte mir das ansehen." Meinte sie schließlich nur und begann vorsichtig seinen langen wallenden Umhang aufzuknöpfen. Sanft aber dennoch resolut schlug sie seine Hand weg, als er ihr helfen wollte. Ein unwilliges Knurren erklang, doch sie ging nicht darauf ein.

Schließlich lag er im Hemd vor ihr und diese letzte Hürde traute sich die Gryffindor nicht einfach zu nehmen. Auch wenn es nicht das erste Mal war, dass sie ihn mit freiem Oberkörper sehen würde. „Darf ich?" hauche sie ihm entgegen. Ihre Augen dabei fragend auf ihn gerichtet.

Er hob eine Augenbraue und der Zynismus ihres Lehrers flackerte wieder in seinem Gesicht auf. „Es ist beruhigend zu sehen, dass du doch noch die eine oder andere Hemmschwelle besitzt." Sie Verstand das Necken und grinste nur frech zurück.

Mit geübten Griffen legte Hermine den blassen und von Narben bedeckten Oberkörper frei.

Ein dunkel violetter Bluterguss hatte sich auf der linken Seite seiner Hüfte gebildet. Dicht daneben wölbte sich die Haut unnatürlich nach außen.

Mit warmen Fingern tastete sie vorsichtig und mit einem seltsamen Gefühl in der Magengegend über seine Rippen, so wie Madam Pomfrey es ihr einst bei einem erste Hilfe Kurs gezeigt hatte. Als er mühsam beherrscht aufstöhnte, wusste sie, dass sie die gesuchte Stelle gefunden hatte.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab, blickte Severus noch einmal an und als er ihr zunickte, murmelte sie den ersten Heilspruch, den man bei solchen Verletzungen verwendete. Und tatsächlich, er zeigte seine Wirkung. Die Schwellung ging zurück, seine Atmung wurde wieder gleichmäßiger, sein verkrampfter Körper entspannte sich.

Anerkennend blickte er sie an. Und als ob das noch nicht ungewöhnlich genug war, ließ er sie diesen Blick auch sehen.

Ihre Reaktion darauf war ein unsicheres Lächeln, ein scheuer Blick, der ihn an ein zartes Reh erinnerte.

„Danke" sagte er schließlich noch und das war etwas, was Hermine nun völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. Sie wandte ihre Augen von ihm ab, wirkte mit einem Mal nachdenklich.

Severus zog seine Stirn in Falten, als er diesen Umschwung bemerkte. Schon allein, dass er es bemerkt hatte, ließ ihn ins Grübeln kommen. Er hatte Angst, dass er abermals etwas Falsches gesagt, dass er sie erneut gekränkt hatte. Und das, ohne es gewollt zu haben.

„Hermine?" fragte er vorsichtig nach. Und er hoffte wirklich, dass sie ihm sagen würde, was sie gerade fühlte.

Die junge Frau konnte irgendwo von ganz tief her den Mut aufbringen, ihn anzublicken. Eigentlich hätte sie ihm nicht gesagt, was sie in diesem Moment dachte. Doch die Art, wie er sie anblickte, so fragend, beinahe vorsichtig, brachte sie schließlich doch zum Reden.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht, was du von mir hältst." Sprach sie mit brüchiger Stimme. „Ich kann es absolut nicht einschätzen." Unsicher blickte sie ihren Lehrer an. Nun war sie diejenige, die hoffte, dass sie eine Antwort bekam.

Langsam setzte Severus sich auf, knöpfte sich sein Hemd wieder zu, um nicht ganz so nackt vor Hermine zu sitzen. Lange überlegte er, was er ihr jetzt sagen sollte, doch schließlich beschloss er, seinen Gedanken einfach mal freien Lauf zu lassen. Etwas, was er zuvor noch nie getan hatte.

„Als ich dich vor sieben Jahren zum ersten Mal gesehen habe, wusste ich gleich, dass du eine Gryffindor wirst. Die Art wie du dich in deiner neuen Umgebung umgesehen, wie du mit deinen Mitschülern gesprochen hast. Und ich habe schnell ein Urteil über dich gefällt. Von der ersten Sekunde an, warst du für mich eine unerträgliche eingebildete Besserwisserin, die ihr Wissen aus Schulbüchern heraus sog, um ein Lob zu erhaschen."

Kurz machte er eine Pause und begegnete nun Hermines erstauntem Blick. Sie hatte ja keine Ahnung gehabt, dass er sie so genau beobachtet hatte.

„Dieses Bild hat sich dann auch letztendlich in meinem Unterricht bestätigt. Ich habe nicht viel von dir gehalten, dass muss ich ganz ehrlich zugeben." Kurz schwenkte sein Blick zum Kamin, in dem mittlerweile ein Feuer entfacht war.

„Doch irgendwann hast du dieses penetrante Verhalten ständig alles besser zu wissen und deinen Arm in die Luft schnellen zu lassen, nur um ein Lob zu kassieren, gelassen – oder sagen wir besser eingeschränkt." Ein zartes Lächeln erschien auf seinen Zügen, welches Hermine hart schlucken ließ. Hatte er jemals so gelacht, wie in diesem Moment. Er sollte es absolut öfter tun.

„Dein anfängliches Wissen, welches du aus den Büchern gesogen hast, hatte sich in den Jahren mit deinen praktischen Erfahrungen gemischt. Und es kam der Tag wo ich nicht mehr umhin kam, mir einzugestehen, dass dein Verstand anders, besser und effizienter arbeitet, als der deiner Mitschüler."

Hermine merkte, wie sie rosa anlief. Das war wohl das erste wirkliche Kompliment von ihm, was sie je erhalten hatte. So lange hatte sie sich nach ein wenig Anerkennung gesehnt. Und jetzt, wo sie diese bekommen hatte, fühlte sie sich einfach nur peinlich berührt.

„Um es kurz zu machen." Nahm der Tränkemeister erneut das Wort auf. „Ich denke, mittlerweile bist du die schlauste Hexe, die ich je unterrichten durfte und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mit ein paar mehr Erfahrungen, mir in Zaubertränke durchaus eine Konkurrenz werden könntest."

Das war eindeutig zu viel für Hermine. Wie gelähmt saß sie, noch immer auf dem Boden kniend, vor Severus und starrte ihn mit fassungslosen Augen an. Sie hatte ja einiges erwartet und vielleicht hatte sie sogar gehofft, dass er irgendetwas Positives über sie sagen konnte. Doch das, was er ihr eben offenbart hatte, war mehr, als sie je zu hoffen gewagt hatte.

Leicht schnalzte Severus mit der Zunge, während er sich vom Sofa erhob. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stellte er sich vor dem Kamin. „Wenn du das irgendjemanden erzählst, gnade dir Gott Hermine." Fügte er an.

Doch er hatte diese Worte in einem Ton gesprochen, der Hermine leise lächeln ließ. „Das wäre aber mal eine gute Story für den Tagespropheten." Entgegnete sie nur spitz. Doch sie erhielt keine Reaktion von ihm.

Fragend blickte sie ihn an, als er vor dem Kamin bewegungslos verharrte. Sie hätte ihn gerne gefragt, was los war, doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie besser abwarten sollte.

Severus wusste nicht woher es kam. Aber mit einem Mal hatte sich ein Wunsch in ihm festgesetzt, der ihn nachdenklich werden ließ. Er erinnerte sich noch deutlich an ihre Worte, die sie ihn einst hatte zukommen lassen. _„Wenn du willst, dass ich dich irgendwann verachte, dann kann ich dir sagen, dass wir auf einem guten Weg dahin sind."_

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du mich hasst." Wisperte er schließlich und sprach damit das aus, was ihm schon die ganze Zeit über auf der Seele gelastet hatte – ohne es wirklich zu merken.

Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, sahen ihre braunen Augen ihn seltsam berührt an. Sie funkelten warm und wirkten in diesem Moment so tief und dunkel wie noch nie zuvor.

„Das tue ich auch nicht." Erwiderte sie schließlich nur. Ihr Herz hatte angefangen zu rasen. Seine letzten Worte hatten sie überrumpelt. Doch letztendlich waren sie zu ihr vorgedrungen und hatten sich ausgerechnet in ihr Herz eingepflanzt.

Er ist dein Lehrer! Meldete sich schließlich ihr Verstand wieder, als sie drohte in seinen Augen zu versinken. Sie riss sich förmlich aus diesem intensiven Blick und atmete einmal tief durch, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen.

Ihr Verstand hatte Recht. Er war ihr Lehrer. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie sowieso vergeben war. Severus hatte ihr Herz nicht gewollt und so hatte sie es Matt geschenkt. Und er würde auch sicher besser darauf aufpassen und nicht darauf herumtrampeln.


	52. Zwischen den Fronten

**52. Zwischen den Fronten **

Grübelnd schritt Severus durch die Kerker. Er war auf dem Weg zum Unterricht. Der siebte Jahrgang Gryffindor und Slytherin wartete bereits schon auf ihn. Doch heute hatte er keine Eile. Man hätte meinen können, dass er es hinauszögerte. Und mit ES war das Aufeinandertreffen mit Hermine gemeint.

Er fragte sich ständig, warum er ihr am gestrigen Abend all diese Offenbarungen gemacht hatte. Gut, er war geschwächt und vielleicht ein wenig verwirrt von dem Todessertreffen gewesen. Aber war das gleich ein Grund, so offen zu werden?

Er hatte noch nie jemanden erzähl, was er fühlte oder dachte. Und warum er jetzt gerade bei Hermine damit anfangen musste, war ihn schleierhaft. Und es ärgerte ihn – und zwar maßlos.

Er hatte nie vorgehabt, ihr zu erzählen, wie er sie wirklich sah. Wobei er ihr dabei nicht alles erzählt hatte. Denn dass er sie mittlerweile als eine attraktive junge Frau sah, verschwieg er ihr lieber. Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er diesen Gedanken irgendwo weit hinten in seinem Bewusstsein verlagert hatte.

Aber gleichzeitig spürte er eine Erleichterung in sich, die sich wie ein warmer angenehmer Schleier in ihm ausgebreitet hatte. Denn allein die Tatsache, dass sie ihn nicht hasste, dass er sie nicht gänzlich verloren hatte, ließ ihn sich beinahe schwerelos fühlen.

Als er schließlich an der Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer angekommen war, atmete er noch einmal tief durch, bevor sich wieder ein umbarmherziger strenger Ausdruck über seine Züge legte und er den Raum betrat.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, herrschte augenblicklich eine gespenstige Stille, niemand getraute sich zu atmen und selbst die Slytherins wirkten angespannt.

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, schritt er zu seinem Pult, drehte sich zu der Klasse um und verschränkte mit einem überheblichen Blick die Arme vor der Brust. Er ließ seinen Blick über die Schülerschar schweifen, wobei er Hermine gekonnt ausließ.

Ob er nur zu feige war, sie anzublicken oder ob er es nicht schaffte, sie jetzt noch so böse und abwertend anzusehen, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber das war auch nicht wichtig

„Sie werden heute einen Trank brauen, der ihnen in der Abschlussprüfung begegnen könnte. Also strengen Sie sch an!" donnerte er auch sogleich.

Dann befreite er seinen Körper aus dieser Starre, schritt zur Tafel und schrieb die Seitenzahlen des Buches auf, in dem die Klasse die Erläuterungen zu dem Trank finden würden.

Ein beinahe panisches Gewusel startete in dem Klassenzimmer. Schnell wurden die Bücher aufgeschlagen, mit zitternden Fingern durch die Seiten geblättert. Allein Hermine fühlte sich an diesem Tag seltsam entspannt. Sie trug eine innere Ruhe mit sich, die sie nicht erklären konnte.

Und so war sie auch die einzige Schülerin, die sich in aller Ruhe das Rezept des Trankes anblickte. Keine drei Minuten später erhob sich die junge Frau, um sich die benötigten Ingredienzien aus dem Vorratsraum zu beschaffen.

Mit einer unglaublichen Leichtigkeit trugen ihre Füße sie zu dem kleinen stickigen Raum, der bis obenhin mit zahlreichen Substanzen angefüllt war. Und auch wenn Hermine schon so oft in diesem Raum war, so konnte sie immer wieder nur aufs Neue über diese wahnsinnige Vielfalt staunen.

Mit leuchtenden Augen machte sich die Gryffindor daran, die benötigten Zutaten zusammenzusuchen. Doch leider musste sie bald feststellen, dass einige der Ingredienzien ziemlich weit oben aufbewahrt wurden.

Und zu allem Überfluss hatte sie ihren Zauberstab im Klassenzimmer gelassen. Doch sie hatte absolut keine Lust, diesen jetzt noch zu holen. Und so streckte sich Hermine so gut sie konnte. Doch leider reichte sie nicht an die Zutat heran.

Plötzlich sah sie, wie eine andere Hand nach eben dieser Zutat griff und sie von dem Regal herunterholte. Überrascht blickte sich Hermine um und sah sich nun ihrem Tränkeprofessor gegenüberstehen, der ihr den kleinen Behälter mit der Eibenwurzel entgegenhielt.

Ein seltsamer Ausdruck hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet. Seine Augen blickten die junge Frau auf eine scheue Art und Weise an.

Und allein dieses Verhalten, dieser Anblick nahm Hermine all die Leichtigkeit, die sie noch vor wenigen Augenblicken empfunden hatte. Mit einem Mal fühlte sie sich beklemmt, unsicher und sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollte.

Vorsichtig streckte sie ihre Hand aus und erfasste das kleine Gefäß, welches Severus für sie heruntergeholt hatte. Doch zu ihrem Leid erfasste sie nicht nur den Behälter, sondern auch seine warme Hand.

Ein gewaltiger Stromschlag jagte durch ihren Körper, sodass sie ihre Hand sofort wieder zurückzog. Perplex blickte sie ihn an. Was war das? Fragte sie sich nur und getraute sich kaum, auf diese stumm gestellte Frage zu antworten.

Severus hingegen hatte das Zurücknehmen ihrer Hand als abwertend interpretiert. Ein bedrückendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, welches ihn in eine seltsame Stimmung, irgendwo zwischen Enttäuschung und Verzweiflung, versetzte.

„Ich bin nicht giftig." Raunte er ihr nur entgegen. Seine Stimme wirkte hart und unnahbar.

Vorsichtig blickten ihre braunen Augen ihn an. Auch wenn keinerlei Verletzlichkeit aus seinen letzten Worten gesprochen hatte, so war Hermine dennoch in der Lage, diese Richtig zu deuten.

Sie wollte nicht, dass er dies dachte. Sie wollte nicht schon wieder diese erst wiedererlangte Harmonie zwischen ihnen zerstören. Und so erfasste sie, ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, erneut seine Hand. Dieses Mal jedoch die andere, die nicht den Behälter in sich barg. Fest umschlang sie seine große Hand mit ihrer kleinen.

Unfähig in diesem Moment irgendetwas zu denken, starrte Severus nur auf ihre beiden Hände, die nun fest ineinander verschlungen waren. Ihre Berührung tat gut – viel zu gut. Er hob seinen Blick und getraute sich diesen in ihren zu versenken. Doch das hätte er lieber lassen sollen.

Denn mit einem Mal überfiel ihn ein einziger Gedanke, der beinahe penetrant und gewaltsam in seinem Schädel hämmerte. _Küss sie… küss sie endlich…_

Er war geschockt über diesen Wunsch, den seine innere Stimme ihn immer und immer wieder zu schrie. Aber gleichzeitig war er nicht dazu in der Lage, sich von Hermine abzuwenden. Stattdessen blickte er sie einfach nur an, genoss ihren sanften dunkelbraunen Blick, der ihn entgegenstrahlte.

In diesem Moment hätte er nichts lieber getan, als sich einfach zu ihr herunter zu beugen, um zart seine Lippen auf ihre zu legen. Und nur am Rande merkte er, dass er tatsächlich gerade dabei war, sich ihr zu nähern.

Hermines Herz raste in ihrer Brust, kam nicht mehr ur Ruhe, als sie dieses Knistern zwischen Severus und sich bemerkte. Sie sah ein seltsames Funkeln in seinen Augen und sie bemerkte, dass er sich ihr langsam aber stetig näherte.

Die junge Frau konnte nicht einschätzen, ob das jetzt gut war oder nicht. Ob Severus tatsächlich das vorhatte, was sie sich so sehr wünsche. Gebannt blickte sie ihn an, verstärkte den Griff um seine Hand.

Severus nahm nur noch ihren lieblichen blumigen Duft wahr. Er sah nur noch ihre rehbraunen Augen, die ihn seltsam entgegen blickten, er hörte sein Herz hart gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmern und er vernahm die leise Stimme der Vernunft.

Leise und von weit her flüsterte sie ihm zu, dass sie seine Schülerin war… dass sie vergeben war … und eben dieser Gedanke brachte ihn schließlich in die bittere Realität zurück. Mit einem Räuspern beendete er sein Vorhaben, löste die Verbindung ihrer Hände und trat – nun wieder mit starrer Miene – einen Schritt zurück.

Nun war es Hermine, die von einer gewaltigen Enttäuschung durchflutet wurde. Wie hatte sie das eben nur tun können? So berührte man ganz sicher nicht seinen Lehrer!

Mit einem leicht verzweifelten Blick, stellte Severus schließlich den Behälter mit der Eibenwurzel auf die unterste Regalreihe und wandte sich von der jungen Frau ab, um zu gehen. Doch als er zur Tür blickte, konnte er einfach nur noch in seiner Bewegung erstarren.

Denn keine zwei Meter von Hermine und ihn entfernt stand Potter und blickte ihn offensichtlich leicht überfordert mit seinen grünen Augen an.

Na super, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Erst verlor er sich in einem sentimentalen und völlig überflüssigen Moment und dann wurde er dabei auch noch ausgerechnet von Potter beobachtet.

Harry blickte unentwegt auf seinen Lehrer. Doch irgendwann glitt der Blick zu Hermine hinüber, die mittlerweile ebenfalls den ungewünschten Beobachter bemerkt hatte.

Harrys Ausdruck wandelte sich von wütend zu unverständlich. Und Hermine konnte ihren langjährigen Freund sogar verstehen.

Im Nachhinein konnte keiner der Drei sagen, wie lange sie so in diesem Raum gestanden und sich unentwegt einfach nur angesehen hatten, um mit ihren Blicken das zur Aussprache zu bringen, wozu ihnen verbal der Mut fehlte.

Doch irgendwann sah sich Severus als derjenige, der diese Situation auflösen sollte, bevor es wirklich noch zu peinlichen Fragen kam. Der Tränkemeister hatte lange überlegt, ob er Potter dafür jetzt zusammenstauchen sollte. Doch schließlich befand er, dass es sowieso keinen Sinn machen würde. Nicht in dieser Angelegenheit.

Und so schenkte er ihm lediglich einen letzten warnenden Blick, bevor er den Vorratsraum verließ und seine beiden Schüler dort alleine zurückließ.

*****

Hermine war nach dem Tränkeunterricht beinahe aus dem Klassenraum gestürmt. Der Rest des Unterrichts war eine einzige Tourtour für die junge Frau gewesen. Sie hatte Severus´ Ablehnung und Harrys stechend-fragenden Blick deutlich gespürt.

Sie hatte es kaum noch aushalten können und so kam ihr die Schulglocke an diesem Tag wie eine Erlösung vor.

Geradewegs war Hermine nach draußen gelaufen. Die warme frühsommerliche Luft hatte sie Willkommen geheißen. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade floh. Vor Severus, vor Harry und auch vor ihren Gefühlen.

Doch leider musste Hermine bald feststellen, dass sie zumindest vor Harry nicht entkommen konnte. Aber das hätte sie sich auch schon vorher denken können.

Sie hatte ihn immer wieder ihren Namen rufen hören. Und irgendwann hatte sie sich ihrem Schicksal ergeben und war stehen geblieben. Was hätte sie auch anderes tun sollen?

„Hermine." Rief Harry sie ein letztes Mal, als er die junge Frau schließlich erreicht hatte. „Kannst du mir verraten, was das eben war?" fragte er auch sogleich, wobei seine Stimme mehr als schrill und überdreht wirkte. Sie wusste, dass Severus ein rotes Tuch für ihn war. Und genauso verhielt er sich auch.

Noch immer vermied es die junge Frau ihren Freund anzublicken. Sie hatte jetzt nicht die Kraft, diesem wütenden Blick, in dem keine Toleranz zu sehen war, zu begegnen.

Stattdessen schloss sie für einige Augenblicke ihre Augen und versuchte eine Antwort zu Harrys Frage zu formulieren. Doch gab es auf dieses Verhalten überhaupt eine Antwort, die all das erklärte?

„Hermine!" drängte Harry erneut. Und dieses Mal war ihr klar, dass sie ihn nicht noch einmal würde abwimmeln können. Denn irgendwann war auch bei Harry der Geduldsfaden gerissen.

„Ich weiß es nicht." War schließlich das einzige, was sie dazu sagen konnte. Auch wenn es mehr als dürftig war.

„Du weißt es nicht?!" wiederholte Harry mit schriller Stimme ihre Worte. „Du berührst Snape und kommst ihn auf eine völlig unnormale Art und Weise näher und weißt nicht, warum du es getan hast?!"

So ruhig es ihr möglich war, versuchte sie dem aufgebrachten Blick Harrys standzuhalten. „Ich kann es dir nicht erklären." Entgegnete sie mit leiser Stimme.

Harry schüttelte nur ungläubig seinen Kopf. „Und was ist mit all den anderen Dingen, die zwischen dir und IHM passiert sind? Kannst du die auch nicht erklären?!"

Schwer musste die junge Frau schlucken. Sie konnte es ihm doch nicht erzählen. Nicht IHM!

„Hermine, was ist da mit euch in der Zukunft passiert?" fragte Harry schließlich nach. Und damit hatte er ausgerechnet das Thema getroffen, worüber sie nun am wenigsten hatte reden wollen.

„Was soll da schon passiert sein?" versuchte es Hermine mit der Unschulds-Tour. Doch damit machte sie alles nur noch schlimmer.

Ein wütendes Glänzen huschte über die sonst so sanften Augen von Harry. „Hör endlich auf, mich für völlig bescheuert zu halten!" schrie er die junge Frau beinahe schon an. „Ich bin nicht blind Hermine. Meinst du, ich habe nicht mitbekommen, was da zwischen dir und Snape ist? Ihr verhaltet euch, seit ihr wieder zurück seid, beide völlig abnormal. Vor allem, wenn ihr euch gegenübersteht! Er bringt dich zum Weinen, ihr duzt euch, ihr haltet Handchen, ihr küsst euch fast! DAS IST DOCH NICHT NORMAL!"

Noch nie hatte Hermine ihren besten Freund so aufgebracht gesehen. Und ein wenig tat es ihr leid, dass sie ihn nie darüber aufgeklärt hatte, was in der Zukunft geschehen war. Doch sie wusste, dass, wenn sie Harrys Vertrauen und Freundschaft nicht riskieren wollte, dann musste sie es ihm wohl oder übel erzählen.

Mit einem traurigen Lächeln setzte sie sich auf einen Stein. Harry tat es ihr schließlich gleich.

„Das wird dir nicht gefallen, was ich dir jetzt sagen werde." Warnte sie ihn behutsam vor. Doch innerlich wusste sie, dass auch eine Warnung ihren besten Freund nicht schützen würde.

Vorsichtig blickte sie ihn an und als er stumm nickte, begann sie zu erzählen.

„In der Zukunft waren Severus und ich die Anführer der Widerstandgruppe, genannt die KRÄHE." Sie blickte ihren Freund an, doch als dieser nichts erwiderte, fuhr sie fort.

„Doch wir waren nicht nur in dieser Hinsicht Partner." Sie schluckte, machte eine kurze Pause, um sich wieder zu sammeln. „Wir waren auch Privat ein Paar. Um genau zu sein, waren wir verheiratet."

Harrys grüne Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. Sein Mund stand sprachlos offen – einige Momente lang. „Sie haben dich mit ihm zwangsverheiratet?" fragte er schließlich ungläubig nach.

Ein feines Lächeln breitete sich auf den ebenen Zügen der jungen Frau aus. Hatte sie doch mit genau der Frage gerechnet. „Nein." Hauchte sie schließlich nur. „Wir haben uns geliebt. Wirklich geliebt." Beinahe sehnsüchtig hatte Hermine ihren Blick in die weite Ferne gerichtet. Diese Liebe, die sie in der Zukunft gesehen hatte, war etwas Besonderes gewesen. Und es tat ihr in der Seele weh, dass diese nie existieren würde.

Harry fuhr sich fahrig mit einer Hand übers Gesicht. Offensichtlich hatte er sehr an dieser Offenbarung zu knabbern. Und so beschloss Hermine, gleich weiter zu machen.

„Da gibt es noch etwas, was du vielleicht wissen solltest." Fuhr sie schließlich fort. Und ohne auf eine Reaktion von Harry zu warten, sprach sie mit heiserer Stimme weiter. „Wir hatten auch zwei Kinder. Feline und Ryan."

Harry hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. Seine Hand verharrte nun vor seinem Mund. Ein wenig Sorge bereitete Hermine dieses Verhalten schon. Doch sie ließ ihrem Freund die Zeit, die er brauchte. Und die war ziemlich lang.

„Und was hat das alles mit jetzt zu tun?" fragte er schließlich nach, als er wieder dazu in der Lage war, zu sprechen.

Hermine zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Es… es ist seltsam. Wir haben intime Einblicke in unser künftiges Leben bekommen… und irgendwie hat das alles verändert." Beinahe beschämt blickte sie Harry an. Denn sie wusste selbst nicht, wie sie mit dieser ganzen Sache umgehen sollte.

Harry war mittlerweile mehr als bleich im Gesicht geworden. Aber dennoch bemühte er sich, die Nerven zu bewahren. „Soll… soll das heißen, du empfindest etwas für diese Fledermaus?" Der Ekel, den Harry allein bei diesen Gedanken empfand, stand ihn deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

„Nenn ihn nicht so!" war die erste Reaktion, die sie hervorbringen konnte. Und noch bevor sie diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie, dass sie sich verraten hatte.

Ungläubig konnte Harry nur seinen Kopf schütteln. „Hast du etwa vor, das, was in der Zukunft zwischen euch gelaufen ist, zu wiederholen?"

„Natürlich nicht!" erwiderte sie nun aufgebrachter, als sie eigentlich sein wollte… sein sollte. Nein sie wollte die Zukunft nicht wiederholen… sie wollte nicht… sie wollte… aber sie konnte nicht. Severus liebte sie nicht und davon abgesehen, gab es noch Matt…

„Außerdem bist du mit Matt zusammen. Und der ist doch voll in Ordnung." Fügte Harry mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick an.

„Das weiß ich." Seufzte sie und ließ ihren Blick erneut nachdenklich über die Ländereien schweifen. Ja, Matt war klasse, er war nett und aufmerksam, trug sie auf Händen… er war ein toller Kerl…


	53. Ich weiß etwas, was du nicht weißt

**53. Ich weiß etwas, was du nicht weißt **

Mit einem gewaltigen Knall schlug Severus auf die Platte des großen Holztisches. Augenblicklich herrschte eine beinahe gespenstige Ruhe innerhalb des Ordens. Alle Blicke waren auf den Tränkemeister gerichtet, auch der des Direktors.

„Wenn ihr dahin geht, dann ist das Selbstmord!" donnerte seine dunkle Stimme durch den Versammlungsraum. Anschließend kehrte wieder diese angespannte Stille ein.

Severus blickte jedes einzelne Mitglied an. Versuchte herauszufinden, was der- oder diejenige dachte, ob man ihn verstand.

Der Orden hatte morgen einen Angriff auf Malfoy Manor geplant, dort wo die wichtigsten Todesser des dunklen Lords saßen. Doch leider gab es irgendwo eine undichte Stelle, durch die dieses Vorhaben gesickert ist.

Nun wissen Malfoy und die anderen Bescheid. Severus selbst war vorhin erst bei Lucius gewesen und hatte mit angesehen, wie sie sich auf bestialische Weise auf den Angriff des Ordens vorbereiteten.

Die Todesser hatten sich unschuldige Muggel gefangen genommen und probierten nun die neusten und grausamsten Folterflüche an ihnen aus. Für die Todesser war es ein Mordsspaß gewesen, Severus war nur speiübel geworden.

Er hatte sofort eine Ordensversammlung einberufen, um den Mitgliedern von diesen Vorfällen zu berichten, doch die schienen alles andere als besorgt zu sein. Und nun stand er hier und versuchte die Auroren davon zu überzeugen, nicht anzugreifen. Aber bis jetzt war all sein Bemühen vergebens.

„Jetzt wo wir es wissen, gibt es keinen Grund, diesen Angriff zu stoppen." Sprach Moody, der Severus mit seinem beweglichen Augen zu durchleuchten schien.

Severus schnaubte entnervt auf. „Ich glaube, ihr wollt mich nicht verstehen." Sprach er so leise und drohend, dass seine dunkle Stimme seltsam im Raum widerhallte. „Malfoy hat all seine Kräfte mobilisiert, der dunkle Lord hat seine Hilfe angekündigt. Die wollen euch morgen ausrotten. Einen nach den anderen! Und ich sage euch, dass sie das schaffen werden, weil ihr in der Unterzahl seid."

Abermals blickten seine dunklen Augen in die Runde, doch niemand schien seinen Worten Bedeutung beizumessen.

„Wir sind alle gut ausgebildet. Mit den Auroren vom Ministerium kommen wir auf knapp fünfzig Mann." Nahm nun Shacklebolt das Wort auf. „Ich schließe mich Alastor an und sage, wir sollten kämpfen."

Ungläubig über so viel Kühnheit schüttelte der Tränkemeister nur seinen Kopf. „Wenn ihr morgen Malfoy Manor angreift, kann ich euch auch nicht mehr helfen." Zischte er die Ordensmitglieder an.

„Das erwartet auch keiner von dir Severus." Kam es prompt von Moody zurück.

Fest presste Severus seine Kiefer aufeinander. Warum tat er sich das hier eigentlich an? Warum kämpfte er so dafür, um dieses Unheil zu verhindern? Warum ließ er sie nicht einfach in ihren eigenen Tod stürzen? Eine kleine Stimme flüsterte ihm einen einzigen Namen zu. Einen Namen, der der Grund für all dies sein sollte. Doch er schob diesen Gedanken wieder beiseite.

„Warum stimmen wir nicht einfach ab?" sprach nun Dumbledore, als offensichtlich niemand mehr weiter wusste. Ein verhaltenes Nicken machte die Runde, bis es schließlich bei Severus angelangt war.

Dieser sah seinen Mentor nur wütend an. Konnte er sich das Ergebnis der Abstimmung doch bereits jetzt denken. Schließlich zuckte er nur resignierend mit seinen Schultern und fügte sich somit Albus´ Vorschlag.

„Also gut." Sprach der Direktor erneut und richtete seinen freundlichen, beinahe strahlenden Blick an die Mitglieder des Ordens. „Wer von euch würde morgen das Risiko eingehen und Malfoy Manor angreifen, um vielleicht einen wichtigen Schritt in Richtung Sieg gehen zu können?"

Sofort schnellten mehrere Arme in die Luft. Severus blickte abwartend in die Runde. Weitere Meldungen folgten nach und nach.

Schließlich blieb Severus´ Blick hängen. Bei Hermine hielt er inne, sah sie lange und intensiv an. Sie saß neben Matt, der sich von Anfang an gemeldet hatte. Hermines Arm hatte sich noch nicht gehoben. Die junge Frau erwiderte seinen Blick, sah ihn mit warmen Augen an.

Doch schließlich senkte sie ihre Lider. Und als sie sie wieder hob und abermals seinen Blick begegnete, wusste er, wie sie sich entschieden hatte. In ihm krampfte sich alles zusammen, als er ihren Entschluss in ihren Augen ablesen konnte, die ihn nun entschuldigend aber entschlossen zugleich anblickten. Und dann hob auch sie ihre Hand in die Luft und stimmte somit vielleicht für ihren eigenen Tod.

Die Enttäuschung, die Severus in diesem Moment empfand, konnte er nicht mehr verbergen. Seine schwarzen Augen sahen die Gryffindor ungläubig an. Doch irgendwann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und wand sich einfach von ihr ab. Damit war das Treffen für ihn beendet.

*****

Hermine saß auf ihrem Bett und lernte gerade für Geschichte der Zauberei. Doch so wirklich merken, konnte sie sich auch nichts. Es war spät am Abend, doch das war nicht das eigentliche Problem.

Dass, was die junge Frau so beunruhigte, war der morgige Angriff auf Malfoy Manor. Es graute ihr allein bei den Gedanken daran. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann konnte sie Severus´ Befürchtungen verstehen.

Aber sie konnte auch die Entscheidung des Ordens in gewisser Weise nachvollziehen. Sie wollten diesen verdammten Krieg endlich beenden, sie wollten Voldemort und seine Anhänger endlich zum Fallen bringen.

Doch ob diese Möglichkeit gerade morgen bestand, war fraglich. Sie vertraute Severus. Er hatte viele Jahre mit den Todessern gewissermaßen zusammengelebt. Er weiß wie sie denken, wie grausam sie sind. Und wenn er sagte, dass der Orden morgen nur verlieren kann, dann glaubte sie das auch.

Doch sie hatte sich gegen Severus´ Entscheidung und für den Orden entschieden. Die Enttäuschung in seinen Augen steckte ihr noch jetzt fest in den Knochen. Es hatte wehgetan, doch sie hatte es nicht ändern können.

Sie gehörte dem Orden an und sie würde kämpfen – zusammen mit Matt.

Hermine seufzte leise auf und ließ sich rücklings in die Kissen fallen. Sie vermisste Matt schon, wenn er nicht bei ihr war. Am liebsten hätte sie jetzt mit ihm gekuschelt. Sich in seine starken Arme geschmiegt und sich wegen morgen beruhigen lassen.

Doch er war nicht da. Er hatte noch was im Ministerium zu erledigen gehabt. Hermine musste zugeben, dass es nicht leicht war, eine Beziehung zu dieser Zeit zu beginnen. Sie sahen sich kaum, hatten nicht viel Zeit an ihrer Liebe zu arbeiten.

Doch bald würde es vorbei sein. Und dann konnten sie sich ganz ihren Gefühlen widmen. Mit einem seichten Lächeln schloss sie ihre Augen. Und plötzlich musste sie wieder an diese zarte Berührung im Tränkeunterricht denken.

Es war so angenehm gewesen, Severus´ warme Haut auf ihrer zu spüren. Ein sanfter Schauer hatte sie in diesem Moment durchflutet. Einen Schauer, den sie zu dieser Zeit noch zugelassen hatte. Doch jetzt verdrängte sie diese Gefühle, die allein bei dieser Berührung in ihr aufgewallt waren.

Das hatte rein gar nichts zu bedeuten. Severus war nur ein Freund, ein Bekannter, vielleicht ein Vertrauter. Aber er war nicht mehr der Mann, den sie liebte.

Ihre letzten Gedanken schmerzten sie. Dass was sie für diesen Mann empfunden hatte, war etwas Außergewöhnliches gewesen. Doch sie hatte es geschafft, diese Gefühle zu unterdrücken, sie zu vergessen. Sie hatte ein neues Leben begonnen. Ein Leben, wo Severus keinen Platz mehr hatte.

Ein lauter Knall ließ sie hochschrecken. Und auch wenn dieses laute Geräusch eines apparierenden Hauselfen ihr mittlerweile schon bekannt sein sollte, so erschreckte sie sich dennoch jedes Mal aufs Neue.

Mit gewohnt unsicherer Haltung überreichte das kleine Wesen Hermine eine Rolle Pergament, bevor er wieder mit einer letzten Verbeugung verschwand.

Mehrere Sekunden lang blickte Hermine das Stück Papier in ihrer Hand an. Sie hatte so eine Ahnung, von wem diese Nachricht verfasst worden war. Doch sie war sich absolut nicht sicher, ob sie so genau wissen wollte, was dort drin stand.

Doch schließlich entrollte sie das Pergament doch, um das Geschriebene zu lesen.

_Hermine,_

_ich bitte dich inständig, morgen nicht an den Übergriff auf Malfoy Manor teilzunehmen. Das wäre glatter Selbstmord._

_Severus _

Hermine konnte nur ungläubig auf diese Zeilen starren. Warum schrieb er ihr diesen Brief? Warum verlangte er das von ihr?

Sie war verwirrt, aber dennoch kannte sie ihre Antwort auf seine Bitte. Die junge Frau setzte sich entschlossen an ihren Schreibtisch, nahm sich ein Blatt Pergament, tauchte ihre Schreibfeder in schwarze Tinte und setzte zum Schreiben an. Doch sie hielt inne.

Ohne etwas geschrieben zu haben, legte sie die Feder zurück an ihren Platz. Es hatte keinen Zweck, ihm das schriftlich mitzuteilen. Am besten sie würde es ihm gleich persönlich sagen. Und so erhob sich die junge Frau, schnappte sich ihren Umhang und machte sich auf den Weg in die Kerker.

Nachdenklich blickte Severus in das prasselnde Feuer seines Kamins. In der einen Hand hielt er noch immer die Feder, mit der er die Nachricht an Hermine verfasst hatte. Gedankenverloren strich er sich mit der Feder über sein Kinn.

Warum hatte er ihr diese Nachricht überhaupt geschrieben? Seit er das Stück Pergament vor wenigen Augenblicken einer Hauselfe gegeben hatte, fragte er sich genau dies. Warum wollte er unbedingt verhindern, dass sie dort morgen mitging, dass sie in die Falle tappte?

Doch egal wie lange er darüber auch nachdachte. Er fand einfach keine Antwort. Wahrscheinlich war einfach nur wieder der Beschützerinstinkt in ihm ausgebrochen, den die junge Frau irgendwie ständig in ihm aktivierte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken. Für einen Moment schloss er seine tiefschwarzen Augen. Er wusste, dass SIE vor der Tür stand. Sein Herzschlag verschnellerte sich mit einem Mal auf unerklärliche Weise.

Er hatte kaum die Kraft, sich zu erheben. Aber dennoch zog er sich mehr oder weniger aus seinem Sessel, schritt zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Eigentlich hätte Severus auf die gewaltige Wucht ihrer braunen Augen vorbereitet sein müssen. Doch ihr Blick traf ihn wie ein Schlag. Ließ ihn sich mit einem Mal nur noch schwacher fühlen.

Er schritt zur Seite und ließ Hermine rein, ohne seinen Blick auf sie zu richten. Dennoch konnte er spüren, dass dieser fragend auf ihm lag.

„Warum schreibst du mir so etwas?" fragte sie Severus schließlich mit leiser Stimme. Dabei hielt sie ihm seinen Brief entgegen.

Trotz dieser Unmengen an Gefühlen, die auf ihn einströmten, konnte er nach außen hin seine kühle Maske wahren. „Du kennst meine Meinung über dieses Vorhaben." Gab er scharf zurück.

Hermine schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen. „Ja, die kenne ich." Erwiderte sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie öffnete ihre Augen wieder und begegnete erneut seinem starren Blick. „Und ich gebe dir Recht Severus. Es ist der reine Wahnsinn, was der Orden vorhat."

Erstaunt blickte er die junge Frau an. Damit hatte er nun wahrlich nicht gerechnet. Damit war sie wohl die einzige, die seine Bedenken teilte. Aber Severus wusste, dass ihre letzte Äußerung nach einem _aber_ verlangte. Und damit sollte er auch Recht behalten.

„Aber dennoch kann ich deiner Bitte nicht folgen." Sagte sie ihm mit einem entschuldigenden Blick in den Augen.

„Warum nicht?" fragte er seufzend.

„Ich bin nicht dem Orden beigetreten, um mich aus den Sachen herauszuhalten, die mir das Leben kosten könnten." Antwortete sie ihm mit einer Souveränität in der Stimme, die ihn beeindruckte.

Und nicht nur die. Auch der Mut und ihre Loyalität, die sie mit dieser Einstellung bewies, imponierten ihn. Aber dennoch wäre ihm eine ängstliche und feige Hermine in dieser Situation lieber gewesen.

„Und außerdem…" Richtete sie erneut das Wort an den Tränkemeister. „Und außerdem kann und werde ich Matt nicht im Stich lassen."

Beinahe mechanisch nickte Severus der Gryffindor zu. Ihre letzte Aussage hatte ihn getroffen. Auf eine Weise, die er sich nicht erklären konnte. Wenn sie nur an diesem verdammten Übergriff morgen teilnahm, um diesem Collin zur Seite zu stehen, dann hatte er keinen Einfluss mehr auf ihre Entscheidung.

Er musste sich geschlagen geben. Er konnte sie von ihrem Vorhaben nicht mehr abhalten. Es war zu spät…

*****

Severus lag in seinem Bett. Die Arme hatte er hinter seinem Kopf verschränkt, die Augen waren auf die kahle weiße Decke gerichtet. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon hier lag. Wach, aufgewühlt, voller quälender Gedanken.

Immer wieder gingen ihn Hermines letzten Worte nicht aus dem Kopf. Sie ging in den Kampf für Matt. Um den Mann, den sie liebte, zu schützen. Und allein dieser Gedanke bewirkte, dass sich sein Magen schmerzhaft zusammenkrampfte.

Er konnte absolut nicht verstehen, was sie an diesen Hampelmann fand. Er war ein Jüngling, hatte stets dieses abartige Lächeln auf den Lippen und sein goldgelocktes Haar wehte ständig so verworren im Wind (und das regte ihn auf eine unerklärliche Weise dermaßen auf).

Ein leises Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle. Warum zur Hölle dachte er überhaupt über so etwas nach? Es konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein, mit wem Hermine zusammen war.

Severus strich sich über das Gesicht und drehte sich anschließend auf die Seite. Er schloss seine Augen, doch Ruhe fand er dadurch trotzdem nicht. Er war unruhig, hatte Angst. Eine Angst, die er genau genommen gar nicht fühlen wollte.

Doch wenn er daran dachte, dass das morgen ihr letzter Kampf sein könnte, dann hätte er aufspringen und irgendwelche Gegenstände sinnlos zertrümmern können.

Abermals drehte er sich um. Dieses Mal auf die andere Seite. Er atmete laut aus, seine Augen waren nun wieder an die Wand gerichtet. Was hatte diese verdammte Gryffindor nur mit ihm angestellt, dass er sich solche Sorgen um sie machte?

Verdammt sie war seine Schülerin! Und die Art von Sorge, die er sich gerade machte, empfand man nicht für SCHÜLERINNEN!

Mit einem Ruck war er aus seinem Bett gesprungen und stand nun inmitten seines Schlafzimmers. Na wunderbar! Jetzt konnte er erst recht nicht mehr schlafen. Er wanderte durch sein Schlafzimmer, hin und her ohne zu wissen, was er nun tun sollte.

Doch schließlich ergriff er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken „Expecto Patronus". Sein Patronus erschien inmitten des dunklen Zimmers und sandte einen sanften bläulichen Schein durch den Raum.

Severus merkte, wie er ruhiger wurde. Sein Patronus, der mittlerweile die Gestalt Lilys angenommen hatte, gab ihm die Kraft, die er brauchte.

Müde legte er sich zurück in sein Bett. Er drehte sich auf die Seite, schloss seine Augen. Und nur wenige Augenblicke später konnte er etwas fühlen, was sein Herz höher schlagen ließ. Eine plötzliche Wärme hatte ihn erfasst und ein sanftes Kribbeln hatte sich über seinen Arm ausgebreitet.

Langsam öffnete er seine Lider wieder und blickte direkt in die leuchtend grünen Augen Lilys. Sie hatte sich neben Severus gelegt, ihre Hand zart auf seinen Arm gebettet. Und diese Berührung war es, die dieses so angenehme Prickeln verursachte.

Er sah die Frau neben sich an. Einen Moment überlegte er, wie lange schon keine Frau mehr neben ihm gelegen hatte. Doch diesen Gedanken verwarf er schnell wieder. Stattdessen ließ er sich von ihrem intensiven Blick anziehen, um darin hoffnungslos zu ertrinken.

Ohne etwas zu sagen, zog er Lily zu sich heran und umarmte sie sanft. Er konnte sie fühlen – auf eine seltsame befremdliche Weise. Er spürte ihre Wärme, ihre Nähe.

„Ich bin da." Hörte er nur ihre zarte Stimme in seinem Kopf widerhallen.

Er blickte sie an. Lange, ohne sich zu bewegen. Eine unglaubliche Dankbarkeit durchflutete ihn in diesem Moment. Eine Dankbarkeit dafür, dass sie da war, dass sie ihm Trost spendete.

Dann schloss er seine Augen, genoss die Nähe, die genau genommen nicht existierte. Zart bettete er seinen Kopf gegen ihren, seine Umarmung intensivierte sich. Er wusste, dass dies nur für eine Nacht war, dass diese Frau neben ihm, morgen früh wieder verschwunden sein würde.

Doch für die Nacht war sie bei ihm. Gab ihm dass, wonach er sich so sehr sehnte, was er sich aber mit allen Mitteln verwehrte – Liebe.


	54. Der Stein bröckelt

**54. Der Stein bröckelt **

Kalt rieselte matter Schauer durch seine Adern, der beinahe all die Lebenswärme erstarren ließ. Seine Atmung ging rasselnd, sein Herz schien stehen geblieben zu sein. Er wusste nicht, ob er gerade lebte oder starb. Doch die letzten Worte, die er vernommen hatte, haben ihn etwas geraubt, ohne dass er lebensunfähig war.

Warum? Warum hatte Albus unbedingt diesen völlig wahnsinnigen Unterfangen, Malfoy Manor anzugreifen, zustimmen müssen? Warum verdammt! Warum hatte er es nicht verhindern können?!

Er selbst hatte sich in den Kampf gestürzt und versucht, so weit es ihm möglich war, dem Orden zu helfen. Doch SIE hatte er nicht gesehen, er hatte nicht auf sie aufpassen können. Es war einfach ein zu großes Durcheinander gewesen.

Irgendwann hatte er Albus´ Stimme gehört, die durch Legilimentik zu ihm durchgedrungen war. Er sollte von Malfoy Manor verschwinden. Seine Tarnung stand andernfalls auf dem Spiel. Er hatte nicht gehen wollen, aber gegen Albus´ Anweisungen war selbst er machtlos.

Er hatte nicht viel von dem Kampf mitbekommen, auch wenn er mittendrin gewesen war. Doch etwas war ihm ans Ohr gedrungen. Eine einzige Äußerung. Eine Äußerung, die Severus den Boden unter den Füßen gezogen hatte. _Wir haben das Schlammblut erledigt._

Er konnte nicht mehr denken. Er konnte nicht mehr fühlen, er hatte sogar das Gefühl, dass er schon lange nicht mehr existierte. Das Einzige, was ihm gegenwärtig war, waren diese Worte, die sich zwei Todesser mit einer widerlich zufriedenen Grimasse zugeworfen hatten.

Im Nachhinein wusste er nicht mehr, wie er es nach Hogwarts geschafft hatte. Wie in Trance war er dorthin appariert. Eine innere Leere hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen. Eine tiefe Wut und eine noch viel tiefere Trauer.

Doch so ganz schien es der Tränkemeister noch nicht realisieren zu können, was passiert war, dass SIE tot sein sollte. Ermordet, gequält, gefoltert von den Todessern. Er konnte es nicht glauben und er wollte es auch nicht. Er wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was ihr Tod für Konsequenzen hatte. Er wollte nicht wissen, was für eine große Lücke sie hinterließ. Nein er wollte nicht wissen – nie mehr.

Beinahe mechanisch und mit starrem, trübem Blick betrat Severus das mächtige Eingangsportal von Hogwarts. Er war nur ein paar Schritte weit gekommen, als er plötzlich wie in Trance innehielt.

Langsam hob er seinen ungläubigen Blick. So quälend langsam, dass es ihn beinahe verrückt machte. Doch er wollte sich nicht beeilen, wollte sich die Zeit nehmen – wofür auch immer.

Und als er schließlich seinen Blick gehoben hatte, fragte er sich im ersten Moment, ob jemand einen makaberen Scherz mit ihm spielte. Nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt, stand SIE. Ihre Haare waren zerzaust, ihr Umhang zerrissen, eine große Narbe zierte ihren linken Arm. Doch sie lebte. Sie musste leben… oder bildete er sich das nur ein?

Unentwegt blickte er sie an. Stumm erwiderte Hermine seinen Blick. Dieser gehetzte Blick in seinen schwarzen Augen wühlte sie auf. Noch nie hatte sie solche Emotionen in seinen Augen gesehen. Emotionen, die allein für sie bestimmt waren.

Sie konnte deutlich erkennen, wie Severus´ Blick erst langsam klarer wurde, wie er erst allmählich das Tatsächliche fassen konnte.

Er hatte die junge Frau vor sich nun schon so lange angesehen. Unentwegt, ohne auch nur ein einziges Mal zu blinzeln. Und erst langsam hatte er realisieren können, dass sie tatsächlich vor ihm stand, dass sie lebte.

Langsam schloss er seine Augen. Aus Erleichterung, vor Erschöpfung. Und wie er seine Lider aufeinander schlug, fiel auch die ganze grausame Angst von ihm ab.

Hermines Herzschlag begann mit einem Mal zu rasen, als sie diese Geste der Befreiung bei ihm sah. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, sie konnte nichts tun. Sie konnte ihn einfach nur anblicken und sich fragen, was das hier gerade zu bedeuten hatte.

Dann öffnete Severus seine Augen wieder und beinahe vorsichtig trafen sich ihre Blicke. Sie sahen sich an. Fragend, zurückhaltend. Verharrten einfach, ohne etwas anderes zu tun.

Hermine musste hart schlucken, als sich dieser Blickkontakt zu intensivieren drohte. Die Emotionen der beiden schienen überzupeitschen und hatten sich nun in ihre Augen vorgekämpft. Und sie versuchten es erst gar nicht, diese Gefühle, die der andere nun deutlich sehen konnte, zu verbergen.

Die Gryffindor war zutiefst verunsichert, als sie diese Wärme in seinen dunklen Augen sah. Eine Wärme, die sie so noch nie bei ihm wahrgenommen hatte. Eine Wärme, die allein für sie bestimmt war.

Sie war wie betäubt von dieser Wärme, ließ sich von ihr verführen und so verlor sie sich in den Tiefen seiner magischen Augen.

Severus ging es in diesem Moment auch nicht anders. Seinen Verstand hatte er schon lange zum Schweigen gebracht. Nun hörte er noch allein die Sprache seines Herzen. Es klopfte wild in seiner Brust. Seine Gefühle konnte er nicht mehr steuern.

Wie paralysiert standen sich diese beiden Personen gegenüber, in den intensiven Blicken des jeweils anderen hoffnungslos verloren. Doch schließlich riss sie ein leises Räuspern beinahe gewaltsam aus diesen zarten Moment.

Verwirrt trennten sich ihre Blicke und richteten diese nun auf die Person, die die beiden unterbrochen hatte. Mit einem seichten Lächeln stand Dumbledore vor ihnen. Sein Blick funkelte bedrohlich stark.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe euch nicht gestört." Fragte er mit einem unterdrückten Glucksen.

Eigentlich war das so ein Kommentar, bei dem Severus an die Decke gegangen wäre. Doch dieses Mal achtete er gar nicht darauf. Sein Bewusstsein war in völlig anderen Sphären unterwegs. Dennoch hatte der Tränkemeister seinen Blick auf Albus gerichtet.

„Ich würde dich gerne in meinem Büro sprechen." Meinte der Direktor, nachdem keiner der beiden etwas sagen wollte.

Nun war der Moment gekommen, in dem Severus hätte aufschreien können. Warum jetzt?! Ausgerechnet jetzt! Doch dieser so unglaublich ergreifende Moment zwischen Hermine und ihm war sowieso unwiederbringlich zerstört. Und so nickte er seinem Mentor lediglich leicht zu, bevor er ihm in Richtung Büro folgte.

Zurück blieb eine junge Frau, die ihren Blick noch immer auf die Stelle gerichtet hatte, auf der Severus bis vor wenigen Augenblicken noch gestanden hatte. Und auch wenn er bereits weg war, so konnte sie seine Aura noch immer spüren, seinen so vertrauten Duft riechen. Und wenn sie ihre Augen schloss, dann sah sie diesen Blick.

Diesen so unglaublich gefühlsstarken Blick, der sie beinahe umgehauen hätte. Sie wusste nicht, was da zwischen ihnen gerade passiert war. Das einzige was sie wusste war, dass es etwas völlig Neues gewesen war.

*****

Müde und erschöpft kehrte Severus nach gefühlten zwölf aber realen anderthalb Stunden von Albus zurück. Er hatte ihn berichten müssen, ob er im Kampfgetümmel etwas herausgefunden hatte.

Doch diese Frage war sowohl unsinnig als auch völlig überflüssig. Im Kampf fand man nichts heraus. Man versuchte lediglich zu überleben.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte sich dieser Angriff als Fehlschlag herausgestellt. Die Todesser waren in der Übermacht gewesen und nachdem die ersten Auroren gefallen waren, hatte sich der Orden für den Rückzug entschieden. Eine getötete Aurorin war wohl eine Muggel gewesen – aber zum Glück war es nicht Hermine.

Es lief ihm noch immer kalt den Rücken herunter, wenn er sich vorstellte, dass auch Hermine unter den Toten hätte sein können.

Er strich sich über die Augen, um die Müdigkeit fort zu wischen. Langsamen Schrittes ging er die verlassenen Kerker entlang und als er um die Ecke bog, die ihn zu seinen Räumen führte, fing sein Herz erneut an wie wild zu schlagen.

Zusammengekauert saß Hermine gegen die kalte Steinwand gelehnt – offensichtlich auf ihn wartend.

Sie blickte ihn nur an, als er sie entdeckt hatte. Und auch Severus wusste nicht so wirklich, was zu sagen war. Und so murmelte er nur das Passwort zu seinen Räumen. Als sich die Tür öffnete, nickte er der jungen Frau leicht zu und bedeutete ihr somit, in seine Räume einzutreten.

Langsam erhob sich Hermine, den Blick nun starr auf einen fixen Punkt gerichtet. Sie schlängelte sich an ihm vorbei hinein in seinen Wohnrau, Severus folgte ihr. Als sich die Tür hinter den beiden geschlossen hatte, herrschte wieder diese beinahe dröhnende Stille zwischen ihnen.

Sie standen sich gegenüber, die Blicke waren nun wieder aufeinander gerichtet. Severus´ Hals war trocken, sein Herz pochte so laut gegen seine Brust, dass er es hören konnte. Er blieb stumm. Er wartete, dass sie etwas sagen würde, dass sie sich erklärte, warum sie hier war. Doch auch ihre Lippen blieben verschlossen.

Hermine hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie konnte sich noch nicht einmal erklären, warum sie eigentlich hier war, bei ihm. Sie merkte, wie sie nervös wurde, wie ihr Atem lauter und schneller wurde.

Severus konnte es kaum ertragen, dass sie einfach so vor ihm stand und nichts sagte, sich noch nicht einmal bewegte. Denn alles in ihm schrie plötzlich nach dieser Frau. Langsam ging er einen Schritt auf sie zu, ihren Blick nicht aus den Augen lassend.

Nun stand er direkt vor Hermine, so nahe, dass sich ihre Körper beinahe berührten. Auch sein Atem war lauter geworden. Er musste einfach schneller atmen, andernfalls würde er keine Luft mehr bekommen.

Langsam hob er seine Hand, ohne es steuern zu können. Sein Herz schien sich zu etwas entschieden zu haben, worüber er nun keine Kontrolle mehr hatte. Schließlich berührte seine Hand ihre Wange. Hauchzart, vorsichtig und unsicher. Und sie ließ diese zarte Berührung zu.

Beinahe quälend langsam strich er ihr Gesicht entlang und sandte somit einen wohligen Schauer durch den Körper der jungen Frau.

Schwer atmend nährten sie sich einander an. Kurz bevor ihre Lippen sich trafen, hielten sie inne, keiner wollte den letzten Schritt gehen, der so klein und doch bedeutend war.

Doch schließlich lehnte sich Hermine nach vorne. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen mit seinen zu einem flüchtigen Kuss. Nur einen kurzen Augenblick lang waren sie miteinander verbunden.

Als sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, war das Atmen nun zu einem Keuchen geworden. Noch immer waren sich ihre Gesichter nahe, noch immer ruhte Severus´ Hand auf ihrer Wange. Fragend sahen sie sich an und schließlich kosteten sie abermals für einen kurzen Moment von den Lippen des anderen.

Erneut tauschten sie fragende, hoffende Blicke. Und als Severus die gleiche Sehnsucht in ihren Augen zu sehen glaubte, warf er auch die letzten Zweifel ab.

Und endlich küsste er sie mit einer Inbrunst, mit einer Zärtlichkeit, mit einer Verzweiflung, wie er noch nie in seinem Leben jemanden geküsst hat.

Mit derselben Intensität wurde dieser Kuss erwidert. Schlanke Arme hatten sich um seinen Hals geschlungen und seinen Körper somit eng gegen ihren gepresst. Ein Gewittersturm inklusive Orkan jagte durch beider Körper, trieb sie an, sich in diesen Kuss zu verlieren, sich den Berührungen des anderen hinzugeben, das eigene Herz zu verschenken.

Ohne diesen Kuss, der für beide scheinbar die Erlösung verkörperte, zu beenden, steuerten sie in das Schlafzimmer. Auf den Weg dahin fielen die Kleidungsstücke nacheinander zu Boden und verteilten sich im gesamten Wohnraum.

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, traf nackte Haut auf nackte. Sie ließen sich in das Bett fallen, ineinander verschlungen küssten sie sich mit einer Innigkeit, die neu war. Bisher waren ihre Küsse wild und leidenschaftlich gewesen. Dieser hier war anders. Er war so vorsichtig und erforschend, als ob es der erste Kuss war, den sie teilten.

Langsam erkundeten Hände sanft den Körper des jeweils anderen, streichelten diesen, liebkosten ihn. Beide hatten jegliches Zeitgefühl verloren. Sie waren in ihrer eigenen Welt gefangen, wo allein sie existierten, wo der eine nicht ohne den anderen leben konnte.

In dem Moment, wo ihre Körper miteinander verschmolzen, wo sie endlich eins wurden, war es egal, dass draußen Krieg herrschte. Es war egal, dass diese Bindung aufgrund des Schüler-Lehrer-Verhältnisses verboten war. Es war egal, dass Hermine mit jemand anderem liiert war. Alles war egal.

Einzig der andere zählte, der die süße Qual hervorlockte, sie reizte und schürte. Ein leises Keuchen erfüllte den Raum. Sie liebten sich langsam – ungewohnt langsam. Ihre Blicke hielten einander fest, so dass der jeweils andere die gleiche glühende Sehnsucht in den Augen sehen konnte.

Es war neu für Severus, sich nicht nur auf einer körperlichen Ebene, sondern auf einem höheren, viel intensiveren Niveau zu vereinigen. Er schlief nicht einfach nur mit ihr, sondern er liebte sie mit ganzer Seele. Es trieb ihn nicht die Lust, sondern allein die Sehnsucht.

Langsam bewegten sie sich auf die Erlösung zu. Quälend langsam. Doch sie genossen diese so herbeigesehnte Zweisamkeit, die sie nicht mehr länger hatten unterdrücke können.

Hermine erfasste zart sein Gesicht mit ihren Händen, suchte seinen Blick, der so zärtlich verklärt war. Sie küsste ihn langsam und in dem Moment, als die Welle über ihr zusammenschlug, flüstere sie seinen Namen gegen seinen Mund.

Dieser Augenblick überwältigte Severus und löste den Funken in ihm aus, der nun auch seinen Körper in Brand versetzte. Der Funke, der ihn Hermine folgen ließ. Seine Erlösung schüttelte ihn, war so intensiv, dass diese bittersüßen Qualen allein mit einem innigen Kuss auszuhalten waren.

Dann kehrte Ruhe ein. Das Keuchen und Seufzen verebbte, die Herzschläge hörten auf wild zu trommeln. Eine unglaubliche Seligkeit hatte Severus und Hermine erfasst. Eng lagen sie aneinander gekuschelt, den anderen fest haltend.

Zart strichen Hände über Arme und Oberkörper, vorsichtige aber dennoch leuchtende Blicke wurden ausgetauscht, ein letzter sanfter Kuss wurde dem anderen geschenkt. Dann übernahm die Müdigkeit die Kontrolle und führte Severus und Hermine in eine Traumwelt, die in dieser Nacht nicht hätte schöner sein können.


	55. Das Problem mit der Verlegenheit

**55. Das Problem mit der Verlegenheit **

Es war noch früh am Morgen, als Hermine erwachte. Das Zimmer lag in einem diffusen Halbdunkel, der Mond schickte seinen bereits schwachen milchigen Schein durch das Fenster.

Das Erste was Hermine wahrnahm, war der warme Körper, gegen den sie sich gekuschelt hatte. Träge glitten ihre Augen die nackte Männerbrust hinauf. Stück für Stück. Und als sie bei den schlafenden und entspannten Zügen Severus´ angekommen war, konnte sie nur schmerzlich ihre Augen schließen.

Es war schon wieder passiert. Abermals hatte sie sich auf eine Nacht mit ihm eingelassen. Doch jetzt war noch alles komplizierter als vorher. Schon allein der Gedanke an Matt bescherte ihr ein dermaßen großes schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie hätte heulen können.

Doch noch mehr schmerzte die Gewissheit. Die Gewissheit darüber, dass sie Severus noch immer liebte, dass sie nie aufgehört hatte, ihn zu lieben und dass diese Liebe in den letzten Monaten immer mehr gewachsen war.

Warum konnte sie nicht dasselbe auch für Matt fühlen? Warum kann man seine Gefühle nicht einfach ab- und anschalten, wie es gerade passt? Matt war immer gut zu ihr gewesen. Er behandelte sie mit Respekt und er liebte sie. Und sie liebte ihn auch. Aber auf eine andere Weise, wie sie es bei Severus tat. Das wurde ihr nun schmerzlich bewusst.

Hermine merkte, wie sich ein dicker Kloß in ihrem Hals bildete. Traurig und durcheinander blickte sie auf den Mann, der in ihr so viele Emotionen auslöste, dass sie diese nicht bewältigen konnte. Sie musste hier raus. Sofort!

Vorsichtig löste sie sich aus der gegenseitigen Umarmung. Sofort fing sie an zu frieren, als sie seinen Körperkontakt verloren hatte. Aber dennoch erhob sie sich leise und mit einem letzten sehnsüchtigen Blick zu ihm, verließ sie das Schlafzimmer.

Im Wohnzimmer suchte sie sich ihre Kleidung zusammen, um sich anzuziehen. Dann verließ sie seine Räume.

Als sie in den kalten und verlassenen Korridor hinaustrat, liefen ihr nun doch Tränen über die Wangen. Sie konnte nicht beschreiben, wie es ihr in diesem Moment ging. Sie fühlte sich ausgelaugt und dennoch so schwerelos. Sie litt und liebte zugleich und sie wusste, dass dies eine verhängnisvolle Mischung war.

Dazu kam ein Gefühl, welches sie nicht benennen konnte. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie von dieser Nacht halten sollte und vor allem, was Severus davon hielt. Warum hatte er wieder mit ihr geschlafen? War er so verzweifelt, dass er sogar mit ihr Vorlieb nahm?

Hermine schluchzte laut auf, als ihr dieser Gedanke kam. Der Gedanke, abermals nur als Lustobjekt benutzt worden zu sein.

Verdammt! Warum hatte dieser Mann noch immer solch eine Wirkung auf sie? Warum konnte sie ihn nicht einfach vergessen?

Doch dass er sie dieses Mal ganz anders behandelt hatte und dass ihr Herz dies auch gespürt hatte, wollte sie in ihrer Verzweiflung nicht sehen.

*****

Severus schritt mit starrer Miene über die Gänge von Hogwarts. Sein Gemüt war heute nicht das Beste. Eigentlich war es so trübsinnig wie schon lange nicht mehr. Und das Schlimme daran war, dass es wegen einer Frau war, wegen einer SCHÜLERIN, wegen IHR.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht erwartet, dass sie am Morgen noch neben ihm liegen würde. Eigentlich…

Aber dennoch hatte es Severus einen Stich versetzt, alleine nach dieser Nacht aufwachen zu müssen.

Er blieb stehen und strich sich seufzend über sein müdes Gesicht. Diese Nacht war ihm an die Substanz gegangen. Sie hatte ihn schwächer werden lasen. Und das gefiel ihm gar nicht. Doch am wenigstens gefiel ihm die Tatsache, dass er diese Nacht so genossen hatte. Sie hatte ihm etwas gegeben, auf das er so lange hatte verzichten müssen.

Doch im selben Moment wünschte er sich eigentlich nur, dass er diese Gefühle der letzten Nacht nie erfahren hätte.

Er schüttelte beinahe ungläubig seinen Kopf über seine eigenen Gedankengänge. Wer war er denn, dass er so etwas dachte?

Severus straffte daraufhin nur seine Haltung. Und mit einem starren dunklen Blick setzte er seinen Weg durch die Gänge von Hogwarts fort.

*****

Nur wenige Stunden später sah das schon wieder ganz anders aus. Er saß hinter seinem Pult, sortierte irgendwelche Papiere zusammen und wartete. Er wusste nicht, wann er das letzte Mal auf seine Schüler gewartet hatte und dabei so nervös war.

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, war er noch NIE in seinem bisherigen miserablen Leben vor seinem Unterricht nervös gewesen. Aber er hatte sich ja auch noch nie in solch einer Situation wie jetzt befunden. Weder hatte er je mit einer seiner Schülerinnen geschlafen, noch hatte er jemals zuvor annährend so etwas erlebt gehabt wie letzte Nacht.

Dieser Gedanke kam ihm beinahe etwas lächerlich vor. Er war ein erwachsener Mann und dennoch wirbelten solche Gedanken durch seinen Kopf.

Mit einem lauten Ausatmen legte er die Papiere schließlich beiseite, erhob sich und schritt zur Tafel, um die heutige Aufgabe anzuschreiben. Eigentlich benutzte er meistens seinen Zauberstab dafür, doch aufgrund der aktuellen Begebenheiten schrieb er die Aufgabenstellung von Hand an die Tafel – nur um sich ein wenig abzulenken.

Kaum hatte er dies erledigt, betraten auch schon die ersten Siebtklässler den Raum. Nach und nach füllte sich das Klassenzimmer. Severus versuchte so gut es ging, die rein kommenden Schüler zu ignorieren. Allein aus dem Grund um IHR nicht plötzlich gegenüber zu stehen.

Doch wie es das Schicksal nun einmal so wollte, hob der Tränkemeister genau in dem Moment seinen Blick, als Hermine mit Harry und Ron den Raum betrat. Sofort trafen sich ihre Blicke. Severus konnte ihren Blick absolut nicht einschätzen. Doch er wollte diesem auch nicht genauer nachgehen. Und so wandte er sich schließlich wieder von ihr ab.

Hermine wäre am liebsten wieder aus dem Klassenzimmer gestürmt, als sie, kaum dass sie den Raum betreten hatte, ausgerechnet ihn anblicken musste. Ihr Herz hatte eine seltsam verwirrende Bewegung ausgeführt, um anschließend in einem reißenden Galopp gegen ihre Brust zu schlagen.

Tapfer setzte sie sich auf ihren Platz – der leider Gottes noch immer in der ersten Reihe war. Beinahe verbissen versuchte sie Severus nicht anzublicken und sie hatte so das Gefühl, dass er dieselbe Taktik ging.

Der Unterricht nahm schließlich seinen Lauf, ohne dass sich Severus´ und Hermines Blicke einmal trafen. Er machte einen großen Bogen um die junge Frau, sie bemühte sich, nicht aufzufallen.

Doch je länger der Unterricht andauerte, desto bescheuerter kam beiden dieses Verhalten vor. Sie waren doch keine Kinder mehr. Sie waren erwachsene Menschen und sie würden doch wohl über das gestern Geschehene sprechen können.

Es war beinahe erstaunlich, wie sich derselbe Gedanke in beiden Köpfen festbiss. Und als es schließlich zum Ende des Unterrichts läutete, war Hermine die einzige Schülerin, die nicht fluchtartig das Klassenzimmer verließ – auch wenn ein Teil in ihr dies immer noch sehr gerne getan hätte.

Die Gryffindor wurde immer nervöser. Und als auch schließlich der letzte Schüler den Raum verlassen hatte, glaubte sie verrückt zu werden. Denn mit einem Mal war der Vorsatz, diese Sache zu klären, verschwunden.

Doch nun gab es kein Zurück mehr. Sie musste sich ihm jetzt stellen. Sie musste sich jetzt seiner „Entschuldigung" stellen, dass er nur mit ihr geschlafen hatte, weil er auch nur ein Mann war.

Severus hatte einen Anfang dieses unvermeidlichen Gesprächs so lange wie möglich aufgeschoben. Scheinbar hochkonzentriert hatte er die Trankproben seiner Schüler sortiert und in sein kleines Labor gebracht.

Er hatte völlig überflüssiger Weise abermals einige Aufsätze, die vereinzelt auf seinem Pult lagen, sortiert. Nach welchem Prinzip er die Schriften dabei ordnete, war ihm selber schleierhaft.

Doch irgendwann gab es nichts mehr zu tun. Auch keine Scheintätigkeiten ließen sich mehr finden. Und so konnte er nichts anderes tun, als sich zu Hermine zu drehen und sich nun ihr und dieser Nacht zu stellen.

Warum er deswegen so unkonzentriert und nervös war, konnte er sich selber nicht erklären. Es war ja nicht so, als ob sie das erste Mal miteinander geschlafen hätten. Bei den letzten Malen hatte er sich doch auch nicht so angestellt.

Eine zerreißende Stille hatte sich zwischen ihnen ausgebreitet. Niemand wollte den Anfang machen, das erste Wort sprechen. Denn erneut standen sie vor einem Problem. Was genau sollten sie dem anderen eigentlich sagen?

Sowohl Severus als auch Hermine wusste es nicht. Doch irgendwann war diese dröhnende Stille für Hermine so quälend gewesen, dass sie sich schließlich erbarmte und wenigstens das Gespräch anfing.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich heute Morgen nicht geweckt." Innerlich zuckte sie unter ihren eigenen Worten zusammen. Was für ein denkbar ungünstiger Einstieg in solch ein Gespräch.

„Hast du nicht." Kam es knapp zurück.

„Gut." Erwiderte Hermine nur.

Erneut schwiegen sie sich nur an. Vergessen war der Vorsatz einer Aussprache. Allein eine immense Verlegenheit beherrschte diese beiden Personen und machte sie somit unfähig, auch nur irgendeinen sinnvollen Satz zu formulieren.

„Es tut mir leid, was gestern Nacht passiert ist." Nahm dieses Mal Severus das Wort wieder auf. Doch auch er hatte eher eine ungünstige Äußerung gewählt.

Hermine musste daraufhin hart schlucken. Das hatte sie sich ja gleich gedacht, dass so etwas kommt. Und eigentlich sah sie das ja genau so. Doch warum fühlte es sich dann so schmerzhaft an?

„Du musst dich dafür nicht entschuldigen." Erwiderte sie schließlich nur noch in einem mechanischen Tonfall. „Ich hätte es ja stoppen können."

„Und warum hast du es dann nicht getan?" fragte Severus beinahe verzweifelt nach. Doch kaum hatten die Worte seine Lippen verlassen, bereute er diese auch schon wieder. Wie konnte er nur so etwas fragen?

Völlig überrumpelt aufgrund seiner ungewöhnlich emotionalen Reaktion, konnte sie ihn nur anstarren. Und anstatt ihm einfach irgendetwas zu antworten, stellte die junge Frau in ihrer völligen geistigen Umnebelung eine Gegenfrage: „Hätte ich es tun sollen?

Nun war es an Severus Hermine völlig überfordert anzublicken. Was sollte er darauf erwidern? Egal was er jetzt dazu sagte. Er konnte nur verlieren. Und so blieb er stumm.

Doch leider war sein Schweigen für Hermine Antwort genug. Langsam nickte sie nur mit ihrem Kopf, so als ob sie verstand. Doch sie verstand gar nichts. Ebenso wenig wie Severus.

„Das hättest du." Beantwortete Severus schließlich doch ihre Frage. Er hatte diese Worte nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Sie blickten sich an. Und man konnte ihnen deutlich ansehen, dass sie sich unwohl fühlten.

„Ich bin noch immer dein Lehrer." Sprach Severus schließlich weiter. Denn so langsam wurde sein Verstand wieder klarer. Und dieser sagte ihm, dass allein er für das verantwortlich ist, was passiert war. Er trug die Verantwortung für sie, er war ihr Schutzbefohlener.

„Ich weiß." Erwiderte Hermine mit einem beinahe verbissenen Gesichtsausdruck. Sie wollte nicht, dass ihre Stimme so schwach und zittrig klang. Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Deswegen könnte ich meinen Beruf verlieren." Sprach er erneut. Nun wieder mit weniger scharfem Verstand. Denn hätte er nur einen Augenblick über diese Worte nachgedacht, dann hätte der Tränkemeister erkannt, dass sie völlig überflüssig waren.

Mit gehobenen Augenbrauen blickte sie ihn an. Seine letzte Aussage wollte sie nicht so ganz verstehen. „Das wirst du auch nicht." Gab sie knapp zurück. „Oder glaubst du, ich renne gleich zu Dumbledore und erzähle ihm, dass du mich verführt hast?"

Ihre Stimme war zum Schluss hin beinahe schrill geworden. Denn allein die Vorstellung solch ein Gespräch mit dem Direktor zu führen, kam ihr mehr als grotesk vor.

Severus merkte, dass er sich mit seiner letzten unüberlegten Aussage auf dünnes Eis begeben hat. Er hatte Hermine nicht unterstellen wollen, dass sie ihn verriet. Das traute er ihr schon lange nicht mehr zu. Doch leider hatte sie es wohl genauso aufgefasst.

„Das wollte ich damit nicht sagen." versuchte er Hermine wieder zu besänftigen. Doch ohne es wissen zu können, war dies der letzte Funke, der gefehlt hatte, um die Glut zu entflammen.

„Was wolltest du dann sagen Severus?" Ihre Stimme war nun lauter. Eine verzweifelte Nuance schwamm in ihr mit. „Warum kannst du nicht einmal klar und deutlich sagen, was du denkst? Warum muss man bei dir immer alles erahnen?" Ihre braunen Augen trafen auf seine Schwarzen.

Severus verstand diese Frau gerade nicht. Aber gut. Wann hatte er je die Frauen verstanden? Doch als er ihren aufgebrachten Blick sah, der ihm deutlich zeigte, dass sie auf eine Antwort von ihm wartete, musste er sich doch mit ihren letzten Vorwürfen auseinandersetzen.

Er atmete tief ein. Er wusste, dass er nie über seine eigentlichen Gefühle sprach. Doch das sollte SIE mittlerweile schon wissen. Warum verlangte sie das dann ausgerechnet jetzt von ihm? Warum sollte er sich klar und deutlich zu dieser Nacht äußern?

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass er, auch wenn er gewollt hätte, sich nicht dazu hätte äußern konnte. Denn er verstand es selbst nicht. Weder warum er das getan hatte, noch warum sie ihn jetzt so durcheinander brachte.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen." Sagte er schließlich nur und prellte Hermines Aufforderung somit erbarmungslos ab. „Sonst verpasst du noch deinen Unterricht."

„Ich habe jetzt eine Freistunde." Erwiderte sie resignierend. „Aber ich habe schon verstanden." Ihre letzten Worte waren mit solch einer Enttäuschung getränkt gewesen, dass es sie selbst erschrak. Aber dennoch beließ sie es dabei. Das Gespräch war damit beendet, ohne dass sie irgendetwas geklärt hätten. Sie schnappte sich mit Tränen in den Augen ihre Tasche und verließ, ohne ihn noch einmal anzusehen, den Raum.

Als die Tür hinter Hermine ins Schloss fiel, ließ sich Severus auf seinen Stuhl sinken. Er schloss seine Augen und versuchte zu ergründen, was gerade alles falsch gelaufen war. Aber eigentlich fiel diese Antwort ziemlich kurz aus: Alles. Es war einfach alles falsch gelaufen.


	56. Ein Abschied für immer

**56. Ein Abschied für immer **

Severus konnte nicht behaupten, dass er in einer guten Laune war. Aber angesichts der Tatsache, dass er gerade im Fuchsbau saß, hundemüde war, da er vorhin Potter Einzelunterricht in den dunklen Künsten gegeben hatte, und sich Berichte über diesen völlig überflüssigen Angriff auf Malfoy Manor anhören musste, war dies auch nicht weiter verwunderlich.

Albus hatte dieses Treffen einberufen, um über das, was vorletzte Nacht auf Malfoy Manor passiert war, zu sprechen.

Für Severus war eigentlich klar, dass man darüber nicht sprechen musste. Es war eine dumme und überstürzte Idee gewesen, bei der zwei Auroren ihr Leben lassen mussten und mehrere Mitglieder des Ordens so schwer verletzt worden sind, dass sie noch nicht einmal an diesen Treffen teilnehmen konnten.

Er fragte sich da allen Ernstes, über was Albus da noch sprechen wollte. Wie nicht anders zu erwarten gewesen war, hatte sich eine hitzige Diskussion entfacht, an der Severus selber nicht wirklich teilnahm. Warum auch. Die anderen kannten ja seinen Standpunkt.

„Wir haben uns zu früh zurückgezogen." Sprach Moody der mit einem kämpferischen Blitzen in den Augen von seinem Stuhl hochgesprungen war, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und nun nach und nach die verbliebenen Ordensmitglieder musterte. Außer Severus, den ließ er aus.

„Vielleicht hätten wir noch eine Chance gehabt." Ereiferte sich der alte Auror weiter. „Eine Chance diesen Krieg endlich zu beenden."

Severus konnte über diese pathetischen Worte nur innerlich seinen Kopf schütteln. Hatte dieser alte Narr denn gar nichts dazu gelernt? Sie konnten von Glück sprechen, dass sie „nur" zwei Leute verloren hatten – und er konnte von Glück sprechen, dass Hermine nicht unter ihnen war.

Als dieser Gedanke ihn geradezu überfiel, konnte er nicht anders, als sie anzublicken. Sie saß neben diesen Collin, die braunen Augen hochkonzentriert auf Moody gerichtet. Ihre Stirn war leicht in Falten gezogen, der Mund ein wenig verzogen. Scheinbar konnte sie Alastors Worte auch nicht so ganz nachvollziehen.

Ein seichtes Lächeln huschte kurz über seine Lippen, als sie schließlich auch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe hob. Das hatte sie eindeutig von ihm.

Doch schließlich erstarrte sein Lächeln, als er mit ansehen musste, wie dieser Hampelmann von Matt seinen Arm um sie legte, um Hermine enger an sich heranzuziehen. Ein Gefühl breitete sich in Severus aus, was sowohl schmerzlich als auch rasend war.

Er merkte, wie seine Schlagader am Hals heftig pulsierte, wie sich sein Körper verkrampfte. Er versuchte, diese Geste zu ignorieren, wollte seinen Blick von Hermine ablenken, doch er konnte nicht.

Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass Hermine diese Umarmung zuließ. Sie wehrte sich nicht dagegen. Für einen kurzen Augenblick schloss die junge Frau ihre Augen.

Für Severus sah es so aus, als ob sie dies tat, um die Berührung zu genießen. Und als er das realisierte, hatte er das Gefühl, dass etwas in ihm zerbarst.

Doch er konnte nicht ahnen, dass sie ihre Augen schloss, um sich von diesem seltsam befremdenden Gefühl abzulenken, was Matts Nähe mit einem Mal in ihr ausgelöst hat.

Wie paralysiert sah er die beiden an. Er konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihnen nehmen, auch wenn er wusste, dass dies gerade ziemlich offensichtlich war.

Doch zu seinem Glück bemerkte weder Hermine noch dieser Collin seinen kurzen emotionalen Ausbruch. Schnell hatte sich der Tränkemeister wieder unter Kontrolle – zumindest äußerlich.

Inzwischen war die Diskussion, ob man diesen Angriff auf Malfoy Manor nun hätte weiterführen sollen oder nicht, noch hitziger geworden. Wild diskutierten die Mitglieder durcheinander, auch Matt Collin hatte sich nun mit eingebracht.

„Ich denke, Alastor hat Recht." Nahm Collin das Wort auf. „Es war eine gute Chance, um diesen Krieg endlich ein Ende zu setzen."

Daraufhin konnte sich Severus nun wirklich kein abwertendes Schnauben mehr verkneifen. Sofort schoss Matt fragende, wenn nicht sogar giftige Blicke zu dem Tränkemeister. „Was ist Ihr Problem?" fragte er ruhig aber dennoch leicht pikiert.

Severus konnte spüren, wie sein Blick noch eine Nuance dunkler wurde. War dieser Hampelmann wirklich so dumm oder tat er nur so?

„Sie sehen es also als gute Chance, den Krieg zu gewinnen, wenn wir in der deutlichen Unterzahl sind?" fragte Severus mit typisch öliger und überheblicher Stimme zurück.

„Das habe ich nicht behauptet." Ereiferte sich der junge Mann. Seinen höflichen Ton hatte er gegenüber Severus schon lange abgelegt.

„Dann muss ich mich wohl verhört haben, als sie eben erwähnten, dass dieser Angriff eine gute Gelegenheit gewesen wäre, den Krieg zu beenden." Raunte er Matt mit ernstem Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen entgegen.

Die Züge des jungen Mannes wurden härter. „Ich habe Sie nicht um einen Kommentar gebeten." Gab er wütend zurück. „Aber um das hier zu klären: Ja, ich hätte auf Malfoy Manor weitergekämpft und ja ich glaube daran, dass wir es hätten schaffen können."

Severus´ Blick verengte sich. „Ihren Optimismus in allen Ehren. Aber sehen Sie sich doch hier mal um. Es ist heute nur die Hälfte der Mitglieder anwesend, weil der Rest verletzt im St. Mungos liegt. Zwei Auroren mussten ihr Leben lassen. Und wer weiß, wie viele noch gestorben wären, wenn dieser Einsatz nicht abgebrochen worden wäre."

„Es ist Krieg. Da muss man Opfer bringen." Gab Matt verbissen zurück.

Severus schüttelte nur seinen Kopf. „Aber man muss diese Opfer nicht unnötig herausfordern."

Überrascht blickte Hermine Severus an. Seine Worte erstaunten sie. Und sie kam nicht umhin, ihn für diese Einstellung zu bewundern. Seit wann sah er das so?

„SIE sind hier der Todesser. Sie sehen mit an, wie unschuldige Menschen in den Reihen Voldemorts gefoltert und zu Tode gequält werden, ohne was dagegen zu unternehmen. Und Sie wollen mir allen Ernstes etwas über unnütze Opfer erzählen?!" aufgebracht sahen sich die beiden Männer an.

Hermine hingegen sah Matt mit großen fragenden Augen an. Warum tat er das? Warum musste er Severus so demütigen?

Severus selbst wollte darauf einfach nichts mehr erwidern. Natürlich hatte er schon unzählige Male mit ansehen müssen, wie unschuldige Menschen starben. Doch er hatte auch nie eine andere Wahl gehabt. Albus hatte ihn vor mehr als zwanzig Jahren eine zweite Chance gegeben.

Eine Chance, die darin bestand, den dunklen Lord und seine Anhänger auszuspionieren – egal was passierte. Er hatte die Anweisung von seinem Mentor, seine Identität zu wahren – und die hielt er auch ein – egal was passierte.

Es hatte sich im gesamten Raum eine beinahe gespenstige Stille ausgebreitet. Alle Blicke waren auf Matt und Severus gerichtet. Selbst Albus schien für einen Moment sprachlos gewesen zu sein.

„Nun, wir alle wissen, dass Severus schon lange kein Todesser mehr ist." Versuchte der Direktor diese aufgeladene Stimmung zu dämpfen.

Doch diese Worte sollten nur noch alles verschlimmern. Mit einem gewaltigen Ruck war der Tränkemeister aufgesprungen, hatte den linken Ärmel seines Gehrocks hochgekrempelt und zeigte seinem Mentor das deutlich sichtbare schwarze Mal auf seinem Unterarm.

„Wir alle wissen, dass ich noch immer ein Todesser bin und dass ich es auch immer sein werde." Seine Stimme war wutverzerrt, seine Augen unergründlich schwarz. Er hatte es Leid, dieses Thema jedes Mal wieder aufs Neue zu diskutieren. Er hatte es Leid, sich auch nach so vielen Jahren diese Vorwürfe immer wieder anhören zu müssen.

Aber andererseits konnte er es sogar verstehen. Er hatte in seiner Jugend einen großen Fehler begannen. Und für diesen würde er nun sein ganzes Leben lang büßen.

Abermals hatte sich eine Stille ausgebreitet, die niemand durchbrechen wollte. Severus hatte genug von diesen starrenden, teilweise abwertenden Blicken. Allein Hermine sah ihn sanft und mitfühlend an. Doch das war beinahe noch schlimmer.

Ohne noch irgendetwas zu sagen, verdeckte er sein Mal wieder und verließ anschließend den Raum mit versteinerter Miene.

Er lief durch die Küche, hätte Molly Weasley dabei beinahe umgelaufen, nur um endlich von hier weg zu kommen. Er brauchte jetzt seine Ruhe, wollte alleine sein.

„Severus warte." Hielt ihn eine sanfte Stimme auf, als er bereits im Garten des Fuchsbaus angekommen war.

Er konnte nicht anders, als dieser Bitte nachzukommen. Er blieb stehen und wandte sich zu ihr um.

Hermine hatte es nicht ertragen können, wie dieses Treffen für ihn geendet hatte. Und so war sie ohne zu überlegen aufgesprungen und ihm nachgelaufen. Dass Matt sie dabei völlig verwirrt angeblickt hatte, war ihr in diesem Augenblick egal gewesen.

„Was willst du?" fragte er sie. Seine Stimme war nicht so scharf, wie er es gerne gewollt hätte. Doch er war zu müde, zu ausgelaugt.

„Es tut mir leid." Sprach sie schließlich nur. Ihre braunen Augen blickten ihn vorsichtig dabei an.

„Was tut dir leid?" fragte er nun strenger zurück. „Dass du dir das eben alles nur mit angehört hast ohne etwas zu sagen? Oder dass mich der Orden mal wieder diskret auf meinen größten Fehler hingewiesen hat?"

Hermine war durcheinander. Er war verletzt. Das war offensichtlich. Doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie nun damit umgehen sollte. Er tat ihr leid, doch das wollte sie ihm auf keinen Fall zeigen. Und so blieb sie einfach nur stumm.

Severus schnaubte nur laut auf. „Siehst du. Du weißt es selbst nicht."

Ihre Blicke trafen sich. Doch nur einen flüchtigen Augenblick verharrten sie ineinander.

„Du solltest wieder rein gehen." Meinte er schließlich mit nun stark unterkühlter Stimme. Er konnte es einfach nicht mehr ertragen, dass sie ihn so ansah. „Dorthin, wo du hingehörst."

Hermine schluckte schwer. Seine letzten Worte hatten sie getroffen. Auch wenn dies nicht hätte sein sollen. Sie sah, wie er sich von ihr abwandte, wie er ging. Sie wollte ihn aufhalten, ihm so gerne sagen, dass sie an ihn glaubte, dass sie da war. Doch sie konnte es nicht. Und so ließ sie ihn apparieren.

*****

Bewegungslos saß Severus gegen einen mächtigen Baumstamm gelehnt. Er war nach dem Treffen direkt in den verbotenen Wald gegangen. Und nun saß er hier, an der Stelle, an der er sich immer zurückzog, wenn er nicht mehr weiter wusste, wenn er traurig oder einfach nur einsam war.

Jetzt war er hier, um sich zu beruhigen. Das Treffen hatte ihn aufgewühlt. Um genauer zu sein, hatte ihn das Zusammentreffen mit Hermine aufgewühlt. Er konnte es kaum noch ertragen, sie zu sehen – vor allem nicht mit diesem Hampelmann zusammen.

Ein leichtes Knurren entrang sich seiner Kehle. Seit wann machte er sich über so etwas Gedanken? Es konnte ihm doch völlig egal sein, was Hermine mit wem machte.

Und das war es auch! Es war ihm verdammt noch mal egal, dass Hermine mit diesem Collin zusammen war. Sie war ihm egal, alles war ihm egal.

Beinahe trotzig zog er seinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte „Expecto Patronum." Er brauchte jetzt eine Ablenkung, etwas Nähe. Und er wusste, wo er diese bekam.

Der silberne Schein formte sich zu der edlen Hirschkuh, die ihn mittlerweile so vertraut wie kein anderer war. Mit grazilen Schritten nährte sie sich dem Tränkemeister, die großen Augen auf ihn gerichtet.

Als die Hirschkuh ihn erreicht hatte, hob sie leicht ihren Kopf und strich sanft mit ihrer kleinen Nase über Severus´ Wange, so als ob sie ihn trösten wollte. Für einen kurzen friedlichen Augenblick schloss er die Augen. Genoss die Nähe – ihre Nähe.

Doch schließlich trat die Hirschkuh einen Schritt zurück. Der Tränkemeister öffnete seine Augen, blickte seinen Patronus fragend an. Warum hatte er sich zurückgezogen?

Lange blickten sie sich an. Einen Moment, den Severus wohl nie vergessen würde. Dann verneigte sich die silberne Hirschkuh schließlich vor dem Tränkemeister. Und keine Sekunde später, begann sich ihre Gestalt aufzulösen.

Ihre Form wurde undeutlich, ihre Umrisse verschwammen ineinander. Der Körper der Hirschkuh wurde aufgelöst und plötzlich konnte man erkennen, dass sich Severus´ Patronus umformte. Die silbernen Massen gingen ineinander über, bildeten neue Formen.

Nach und nach wurden die Umrisse wieder schärfer, setzten sich wieder zu einem ebenen Körper zusammen. Und schließlich konnte man die neue Gestalt des Patronus´ erkennen.

Ungläubig blickte Severus seinen silbernen Patronus an. Er kannte diese Gestalt. Er schluckte hart, war beinahe unfähig zu atmen. Dass, was er nun sah, traf ihn hart. Er fühlte sich erschlagen und er wusste, dass dies nun sein Ende war. Denn noch einmal würde er das alles nicht durchstehen können.

Schmerzlich schloss er seine Augen, versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Doch als er seine Augen wieder öffnete und direkt in das Antlitz seines Patronus´ blickte, wusste er, dass er nun keine Ruhe mehr finden würde.

Das konnte nicht sein. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Doch egal wie lange Severus auf die neue Gestalt seines Patronus´ starrte. Sie veränderte sich nicht. Nicht mehr. Die Gestalt blieb. Die Gestalt eines Otters.


	57. Neue Herausforderungen

**57. Neue Herausforderungen **

Völlig starr lag Severus in seinem Bett. Das war es also die ganze Zeit gewesen…

Dieses seltsame Gefühl in seiner Magengegend, wenn er nur an sie dachte, diese innere Wärme, die er für sie empfand, dieses rasende Gefühl, wenn er sie mit diesem Collin zusammen sah, dieser tiefe unauslöschbare Wunsch, sie spüren zu wollen… all das wurde Severus nun klar… all das nannte man Liebe.

Er hatte diese Liebe nicht bemerkt. Sie hatte sich langsam und hinterhältig an ihn herangepirscht und ihn in einem unachtsamen Moment überfallen. Diese Liebe hatte die Verliebtheit übersprungen. Da war nicht dieses Bauchkribbeln gewesen wie bei der Regentin. Er hatte sich in Hermines Nähe nicht wie ein verliebter Teenager gefühlt – eher wie der größte Hornochse.

Nein, diese Liebe war anders. Sie war tiefer, sie war intensiver, sie war echt und vor allem war sie ein… grausam. Denn Hermine gehörte nun zu jemand anderen.

*****

Auch Hermine lag in ihrem Bett. Sie fühlte sich elendig, traurig und mehr als verwirrt. Dieses Ordenstreffen wollte ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Es tat ihr in der Seele weh, dass Severus so angegriffen worden war. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, dann verspürte sie eine ziemliche Wut auf Matt.

Er hätte sich diese letzte Äußerung verkneifen können. Sie war unnötig gewesen. Doch gesagt, hatte sie ihm das auch nicht. Und das allein aus dem Grund, weil sie sich dagegen wehrte, Severus zu verteidigen. Denn wenn sie dies tat, dann müsste sie sich erklären. Und das wollte sie um alles in der Welt vermeiden.

Sie wollte nicht über das _Warum_ nachdenken. Sie wollte auch nicht an Severus denken. Und so lenkte sie ihre Gedanken in andere Richtungen, versuchte verzweifelt, diesen Mann aus ihrem Innersten zu verbannen. Doch egal was sie auch tat. Immer wieder kehrten ihre Gedanken zu Severus zurück.

Verbissen fuhr sie sich durch die Haare und sprang aus ihrem Bett. So wurde das doch alles nichts. Sie zog sich ihren Morgenmantel über, setzte sich an ihren Schreibtisch und nahm sich das erstbeste Buch zur Hand. Es war ein Werk, welches einen guten Überblick über die Geschichte der Zauberei gab.

Und so vertiefte sich die junge Frau in dieses Buch und lernte schließlich die halbe Nacht für ihre Abschlussprüfung in diesem Fach. Denn das konnte sie wenigstens für ein paar Stunden von Severus ablenken.

*****

Die nächsten Tage zogen an Severus und Hermine nur so vorbei. Während er nun beinahe jeden Tag die ausgewählten Mitglieder des Ordens in den dunklen Künsten unterrichtete, lernte sie fleißig für ihre Abschlussprüfungen.

Doch auch sie musste noch Einzelstunden bei Severus nehmen. Und hätte ein Außenstehender beobachtet, wie diese beiden Personen miteinander umgingen, dann hätte er nur ungläubig seinen Kopf geschüttelt.

Wehement weigerten sich beide, sich auch nur im Entferntesten anzusehen. Sie mieden es, sich zu nahe zu kommen, um auch ja keine Berührung zu riskieren. Die Kommunikation bestand lediglich aus Anweisungen seitens Severus´ und einem bestätigendem Nicken von Hermine.

Und genau so war es auch an einem dunklen verregneten Sonntagmorgen. Hermine stand zitternd auf der Wiese und wartete auf Severus. Sie musste zugeben, dass sie gut vorankamen, dass Severus ihr in den letzten Wochen und Tagen eine Menge dunkler Flüche beigebracht hatte.

Doch heute war so ein Tag, an dem sie sich wünschte, dieses Training nie angefangen zu haben. Denn heute sollte sie den Dunkelsten aller Flüche gelehrt bekommen – den Avada Kedavra.

Sie wusste nicht so recht, was sie davon halten sollte. Dieser Fluch tötete Menschen. Und sie hatte nicht vor, dies einmal zu tun. Doch Severus hatte es entschieden. Sie kannte diesen Mann mittlerweile gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie diese Entscheidung nicht mehr Rückgängig machen konnte. Und, dass er vermutlich einen triftigen Grund für diese Entscheidung hatte.

„Hallo" grüßte Severus sie knapp, als auch er den Treffpunkt erreicht hatte.

Leicht aufgeschreckt, da er sie aus ihren trüben Gedanken gerissen hatte, konnte sie ihn im ersten Augenblick nur Anstarren. Doch schließlich würgte auch sie ein zaghaftes _Hallo_ hervor.

Es fiel dem Tränkemeister nicht leicht, die Gryffindor noch weiter zu unterrichten. Nicht nachdem er sich hatte eingestehen müssen, dass er sie liebte. Es war hart, beinahe unerträglich gewesen, als er genau diesen Gedanken zum ersten Mal erfasst hatte.

Jahrzehnte lang hatte er sein Herz einer Frau geschenkt, die von dem dunklen Lord ermordet worden war. So viele Jahre lang hatte er sie geliebt. Und er war sich sicher gewesen, nie wieder so lieben zu können. Doch diese verdammte besserwisserische Gryffindor hatte es geschafft, sich heimlich und langsam in sein Herz zu stehlen. Und er hatte es noch nicht einmal gemerkt.

Da musste sich erst sein Patronus vor seinen Augen verwandeln, damit ihm diese Liebe bewusst wurde.

Er hasste es. Er hasste es abgrundtief, dass sich sein Herz abermals eine Frau ausgesucht hatte, die bereits vergeben war, die einen anderen liebte.

Denn noch einmal wollte er das nicht durchmachen. Es hatte ihn damals beinahe umgebracht, als Lily sich gegen ihn und für James entschieden hat.

Und nun drohte sich all das zu wiederholen. Doch er hatte keine Kraft mehr dafür. Er wusste, dass er daran zugrunde gehen würde.

„Können wir anfangen?" fragte Hermine und durchbrach somit dieses Mal seine Gedanken.

Schnell hatte er sich wieder gefasst, schlüpfte in seine strenge Lehrerrolle, auch wenn die bei Hermine schon lange nicht mehr dieselbe Strenge aufwies, wie noch bei den anderen.

Er nickte ihr lediglich resolut zu und nahm dann seine Position ein. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf einen Punkt vor sich. Nach einem kurzen gemurmelten Spruch erschien eine Ratte vor ihnen, die er mit einem weiteren Zauber davon abhielt zu entkommen.

Hermine schluckte, als sie ahnte, was er nun vorhatte. Und als sie ihren Blick von der Ratte hob und seinen schwarzen Augen begegnete, sah sie sich in ihrem Verdacht bestätigt.

„Nimm deinen Zauberstab." Befahl er ihr mit ungewöhnlich sanfter Stimme. Doch er vermied es, die junge Frau dabei anzusehen.

Mit nervösen Fingern umklammerte sie das Stück Holz und richtete es deutlich unsicher auf das kleine Tier.

„Gut." meinte Severus nur. „Und nun konzentriere dich allein auf die Ratte."

Starr blickte Hermine auf das Wesen. Doch so sehr sie es auch versuchte, sie konnte es nicht fixieren.

„Konzentriere dich Hermine." Wiederholte er nun mit schärferer Stimme.

Die Gryffindor atmete tief ein und aus. Kurz schloss sie ihre Augen. Abermals fixierte sie die Ratte, versuchte all ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu fokussieren. Doch allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie dieses Wesen nun töten sollte, lenkte sie zu sehr ab.

„Ich kann das nicht." Wisperte sie schließlich nur und ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken.

„Es gibt Situationen, da musst du es aber können." Entgegnete er resolut.

Ihr Blick hob sich und traf auf seinen. Die gewaltige Wucht ihrer braunen Augen wurde ihm entgegengeschleudert und nun war er es, der seine gesamte Konzentration zusammenkratzen musste, um nicht seine Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Doch schnell brach sie diesen Blickkontakt wieder ab. Wild schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Sie konnte das nicht. Sie konnte nicht diesen absolut verbotenen Zauber heraufbeschwören.

Plötzlich merkte sie, wie warme Finger sanft ihr Kinn erfassten und es nach oben zogen. Sofort konnte seine gesamte gewaltige Präsenz spüren. Ihr Körper begann zu reagieren. Ihr Herz trommelte wild, ihr Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, ihr Atmen wurde flacher und schneller. Von den tausend Schmetterlingen in ihrem Bauch ganz zu schweigen.

„Hermine" sprach er nun mit leiser, sanfter Stimme. „Es ist wichtig, dass du das lernst… bitte vertrau mir."

Sie verlor sich in seinen schwarzen Tiefen. Und in diesem Moment hätte er alles mit ihr tun können, alles von ihr verlangen können. Sie hätte es ohne zu überlegen, getan. Sie schluckte den festen Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter und versuchte sich auf das eben gesagte zu konzentrieren.

„Ich vertraue dir." Hauchte sie ihm nur mit kratzender Stimme entgegen. Gott, was machte dieser Mann mit ihr?

Auch wenn Severus es nach außen hin gut versteckte, so musste er all seine Beherrschung, die er besaß, aufbringen, um nicht einfach ihre Lippen mit seinen zu einem süßen Kuss zu verschließen. Es war verlockend, doch er widerstand.

Er ließ sie abrupt wieder los und trat einen großen Schritt zurück. Er brauchte eine kurze Zeit, um sich wieder völlig unter Kontrolle zu bekommen.

„Diese Ratte hier existiert nicht wirklich." Nahm er schließlich das Thema wieder auf. „Sie ist nur eine Lichtgestalt." Demonstrativ hob er seinen Zauberstab. Keine Sekunde später stob der grüne tödliche Strahl aus der Spitze und traf das Wesen in der Brust. Augenblicklich sackte die Ratte in sich zusammen.

Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf. Die weit aufgerissenen braunen Augen auf das Tier gerichtet.

Ein weiteres Mal schwenkte der Tränkemeister seinen Zauberstab und sofort erwachte die Ratte wieder zum Leben.

Vorsichtig sah Hermine Severus an. Als er ihr seicht zunickte, hob sie ihren Zauberstab erneut und richtete ihn abermals auf das Tier, welches nun wieder quicklebendig war. Ihre Hand zitterte stark, ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu.

„Du darfst nur an dein Ziel denken." Vernahm sie seine Worte, die sanft an ihr Ohr drangen.

Seine Stimme, das Wissen, dass er da war, beruhigten sie. Das Zittern wurde weniger, ihr Ausdruck in den braunen Augen gefasster und schärfer. Ihr Blick fokussierte sich allein auf die Ratte.

„Alles andere um dich herum ist unwichtig." Hörte sie Severus erneut sprechen. Und seine Worte, seine so vertraute und angenehme Stimme taten schließlich den Rest. Hermines Wahrnehmung war nun nur noch auf dieses eine kleine Tier gerichtet. Es existierte nichts anderes mehr. Kein Kampftraining, keine Schule, noch nicht einmal ein Matt.

Eine Weile lang verharrte sie in dieser Position. Allein ihr Atem war zu hören. Sie sah nur die Ratte vor sich, die quicklebendig ihre Umgebung beschnupperte.

Und dann formten sich beinahe wie von allein diese zwei grausamen Worte. Avada Kedavra. Ein gewaltiger Blitz schoss aus ihrem Zauberstab und raste ungebremst auf die Ratte zu. Keine Sekunde später war diese tot.

Augenblicklich kehrte Hermines Wahrnehmung wieder zurück. Sie erstarrte, als sie sich über ihre eigene Tat bewusst wurde. Sie hatte es getan. Sie hatte diesen Fluch ausgesprochen. Wie paralysiert starrte sie auf den leblosen Körper des Tieres.

Die junge Frau fühlte sich schrecklich. Sie war nicht dazu geboren, jemanden zu töten – und wenn es nur eine herbei gezauberte Ratte war.

Doch plötzlich rührte sich die Ratte wieder. Langsam und noch etwas steif streckte sie ihre Glieder, die schwarzen Knopfaugen blickten spähend in die Umgebung, die Nase schnupperte neugierig in alle Richtungen.

Verwirrt sah Hermine ihren Tränkeprofessor an, doch als sie seinen Zauberstab sah, der noch auf das Wesen gerichtet war, wusste sie, dass er die Ratte wieder belebt hatte – allein damit Hermine sich besser fühlte.

Dankbar lächelte sie Severus an. Ein Lächeln, was so warm und ehrlich war, dass Severus es einfach nur erwidern konnte.

„Danke." Hauchte sie ihm nur entgegen. Dieses Training war ihr an die Substanz gegangen, aber dennoch fühlte sie sich seltsam befreit.

Er nickte ihr lediglich leicht zu. Sagen konnte er jetzt nichts.

„Warum dieser Fluch?" fragte die junge Frau schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Warum bringst du mir diesen Fluch bei?"

Ruhig erwiderte er ihren leicht aufgebrachten Blick. „War es nicht deine Idee, dunkle Magie zu verwenden?"

Sachte schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. „Ich…ich hatte doch niemals daran gedacht, dass ich diesen Fluch gelehrt bekomme… er… er ist verboten."

Beinahe flehentlich blickten ihre sanften Augen ihm entgegen. Ein zärtlicher Ausdruck legte sich über seine sonst so strengen Züge. „Ich habe mit Albus lange darüber nachgedacht, ob wir den Todesfluch lehren sollen. Doch schließlich sind wir zu den Schluss gekommen, dass in diesem Krieg schon so viele Grenzen überschritten wurden, dass es auf eine mehr auch nicht ankommt."

Überrascht blickte Hermine ihn an.

Severus seufzte leise auf, als er ihre Skepsis bemerkte. „Was glaubst du, warum wir nur so eine kleine Auswahl an Ordensmitgliedern getroffen haben? Den Avada Kedavra bekommen nur die gelehrt, bei denen sich Albus und ich wirklich sicher sind, dass sie der dunklen Versuchung, die von diesen Fluch ausgeht, auch widerstehen können."

Hermine ließ seine letzten Worte erst einmal in ihrem Verstand ankommen. Und schließlich verstand sie. „Danke." Hauchte sie schließlich nur, konnte ihn dabei aber nicht mehr ansehen.

„Wofür?" kam es leise zurück.

Mutig hob sie ihren Blick wieder und versenkte ihre Augen dabei tief in seine. „Für dein Vertrauen in mich."

Severus´ Herz begann Purzelbäume zu schlagen, ohne dass er es hätte irgendwie kontrollieren können. Ein leichtes Lächeln legte sich über seine Züge, was wiederum Hermine in Wallungen versetzte.

„Es muss schrecklich sein, diesen Fluch real anwenden zu müssen." wisperte sie mit unsicherer Stimme in die Stille hinein. Dieser Gedanke verfolgte sie schon eine ganze Weile, doch erst jetzt hatte sie das Gefühl, diesen auch aussprechen zu können.

Severus blickte sie an. „Es ist grausam." Antwortete er schließlich. „Ich wünsche dir, dass du es nie herausfinden musst."

Ihre Augen hielten seinen Blick gefangen. Sie waren fragend, und eine plötzliche Erkenntnis, die sie traurig werden ließ, hatte sie schließlich erfasst.

„Du… du hast schon einmal jemanden mit diesem Fluch umgebracht. Zuletzt… Goyle." Hermine hatte damals mitbekommen, dass Goyle leblos zu Boden gefallen war. Doch sie hatte es nicht realisiert gehabt. Vielleicht, weil Severus den Avada Kedavra nicht ausgesprochen hatte, vielleicht weil sie so völlig durcheinander gewesen war. Doch jetzt… jetzt schlug die Erkenntnis über Hermine zusammen.

Severus musste bei dieser Erkenntnis hart schlucken. Man hatte ihn schon oft gefragt, wie es war, einen Menschen mit diesem Fluch zu töten. Doch noch nie in dieser Konnotation. Hermine wusste, dass er diesen Fluch schon angewandt hatte – und das nicht nur einmal. Sie wusste, dass er Menschenleben damit ausgelöscht hatte.

Doch sie verurteilte ihn nicht dafür. Sie wollte es einfach nur wissen, ohne ihm einen Vorwurf zu machen. Und das war etwas, was Severus erstaunte, was er kaum fassen konnte.

„Das habe ich." Erwiderte er schließlich mit rauer Stimme. Beschämt senkte er seine Lider.

Betroffen blickte sie ihn an. Seine Worte hatten sie ergriffen. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in ihrem Hals gebildet, sodass sie nichts mehr sagen konnte.

„Dieser Fluch beschmutzt deine Seele." Fügte er mit leiser Stimme an. „Aber er kann dir auch das Leben retten."

Stumm blickte sie ihn an. Ein warmes Gefühl für diesen Mann zog sich durch ihren Körper und ließ diesen erzittern. Sie wäre jetzt gerne zu ihm gegangen, um ihn zu berühren. Und wenn sie nur seine Hand erfasst hätte. Der Wunsch ihm nahe zu sein, war in diesem Moment beinahe übermächtig.

„Versprich mir, dass du ihn einsetzt, wenn dein Leben in Gefahr ist." Severus hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Worte auf einmal gekommen waren. Noch nie hatte er jemanden gebeten, diesen Fluch zu benutzen. Doch bei Hermine war alles anders. Offensichtlich hatte die Liebe zu ihr plötzlich die Kontrolle übernommen.

Sie sah ihn an, versuchend ihre eigenen Gefühle irgendwie zu bewältigen. Noch vor ein paar Monaten, vielleicht sogar Wochen, hätte sie diese Bitte beunruhigt, ihr sogar Angst gemacht. Doch irgendetwas hatte sich verändert. Sie vertraute diesem Mann vor sich so unendlich, dass es beinahe unheimlich war. Doch sie konnte nichts dagegen tun.

„Ich verspreche es." Flüsterte sie schließlich zurück. Ein gewaltiger emotionsgeladener Sturm brauste in ihr auf, als sich ihre Blicke erneut trafen. Diese Dankbarkeit und Erleichterung, die sie daraufhin bei ihm finden konnte, ließ ihr Herz mit einem Mal gewaltig höher schlagen.

„Hermine?!" ertönte plötzlich Matts Stimme und riss die beiden damit aus diesem vertrauten Moment.

Erschrocken wirbelte die Frau herum, blickte ihren Freund mit großen Augen an. „Matt." Meinte sie nur. „Was machst du hier?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich abholen, aber ich konnte ja nicht ahnen, dass ich euch bei irgendwelchen Schwüren stören würde." Gab er kühl zurück.

Hermine zog ihre Stirn in Falten. Doch sie vermied es, dazu etwas zu sagen.

Und auch Severus hatte sich für diese Variante entschieden. Es brachte ja doch nichts, sich jetzt mit diesem Collin anzulegen. Außerdem konnte er es nicht ertragen, Hermine mit ihm zu sehen. Und so zog er sich, nachdem er sich mit einem knappen „Die Stunde ist beendet" verabschiedet hatte, zurück.

Hermine hätte ihn gerne zurückgehalten. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, nur weil Matt irgendetwas nicht passte. Doch sie wusste auch, dass dies Matts Unmut nur noch mehr schüren würde.

„Was sollte das?" fragte Matt Hermine auch sogleich.

„Was sollte was?" Hermine hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was sein Problem war.

„Warum hast du ihn so etwas versprochen?"

„Warum hätte ich das nicht tun sollen?" ereiferte sich die junge Frau. Warum musste sie sich jetzt vor Matt rechtfertigen?

„Verdammt Hermine! Er hat dir das Versprechen abgenommen, den Todesfluch einzusetzen." Seine Stimme war nun lauter geworden. So aufgebracht hatte man den jungen Mann noch nie gesehen.

„Ja, und zwar um mein Leben zu retten!" gab sie nun ebenso laut und gereizt zurück.

„Was soll dieses Theater eigentlich Hermine? Erst könnt ihr euch auf den Tod nicht ausstehen, dann redet ihr Tage lang nicht miteinander, dann plötzlich behandelt ihr euch wie Porzellan und jetzt versprichst du ihn solche abstrusen Dinge!"

Matts sonst so gütigen blauen Augen funkelten die junge Frau enttäuscht und wütend zugleich an.

„Worum geht es dir hier eigentlich Matt?" stellte Hermine die Gegenfrage.

„Es geht darum, dass ich langsam nicht mehr weiß, wie du zu Snape stehst." Antwortete er mit einer gewissen Streitlust in der Stimme.

„Wie soll ich schon zu ihm stehen? Er ist mein Lehrer!" gab Hermine aufgebracht zurück.

„Dein Lehrer?" kreischte Matt schon fast. „Seinen Lehrer duzt man aber nicht. Und erst recht verlangt kein Lehrer von seinem Schüler, den Todesfluch anzuwenden."

Hermine konnte nur entnervt ihre Augen verdrehen. Jetzt fing er schon wieder damit an. „Verdammt Matt! Severus und ich haben viel zusammen durchgemacht. Da passiert es schon mal, dass man den anderen etwas besser kennen lernt."

„So? Wie gut hast du ihn denn kennen gelernt?" kam auch prompt die Frage, die Hermine nun völlig aus den Konzept brachte und ihre Beherrschung auf eine harte Probe stellte.

Sie schluckte hart und konnte es nicht verhindern rot anzulaufen. Doch offensichtlich schien dies Matt in seiner Wut gar nicht zu bemerken. „Du hast mir nie erzählt, was genau ihr beide durchgemacht habt. Ich weiß nur, dass ihr mehrere Monate lang verschollen gewesen wart." Meinte er mit vorwurfsvoller Stimme.

Hermine hätte schreien können. Warum verlangte er so etwas jetzt von ihr? Es hatte ihn doch die ganze Zeit über auch nicht interessiert. „Da gibt es auch nicht viel zu erzählen." Meinte sie nur und hätte dabei selbst beinahe laut losgelacht. Dass was sie mit Severus sowohl in der Zukunft als auch in der Vergangenheit erlebt hatte, reichte für zwei Leben.

„Ich würde es trotzdem gerne wissen!" Beharrte Matt mit verbissenem Gesichtausdruck.

Sie presste ihre Kiefer fest aufeinander. Doch ihre Beherrschung konnte sie dadurch nicht mehr retten. „Also schön!" Spie sie ihm förmlich entgegen. „Ich war mit ihm in der Zukunft. In einer Zukunft, in der wir uns geliebt haben, in der wir verheiratet waren und zwei Kinder hatten! Bist du nun zufrieden?!" Hermine hatte sich in Rage geredete und so hatte sie ihre Worte nicht mehr kontrollieren können. Doch nun, wo sie sich der Bedeutung ihrer Worte gewahr wurde, war es zu spät. Sie konnte es nicht mehr ändern.

Völlig geschockt blickte der junge Mann Hermine an. Er war kreidebleich im Gesicht geworden, sein Körper schien in eine Starre gefallen zu sein.

Wie Hermine ihn dort so sah, bekam sie Mitleid mit ihm. Sie hatte das alles nicht sagen wollen – nicht so.

„Matt?" fragte sie vorsichtig nach, als er auch nach einiger Zeit noch nichts erwidert hatte. Doch er reagierte noch immer nicht.

„Matt" versuchte sie es erneut, nun lauter. Und dieses Mal konnte sie zu ihm durchdringen. Sein Blick wurde wieder klarer, seine Miene versteinerte sich.

„Gut zu wissen." Murmelte er nur verletzt und wandte sich zum Gehen.

Kurz wollte Hermine ihn aufhalten, doch irgendwie kamen ihr nicht die richtigen Worte über die Lippen.

Sie blickte ihn traurig und wütend zugleich hinterher. Warum war das alles so kompliziert? Warum hatte sie Matt nicht einfach sagen können, dass er nichts zu befürchten hatte, dass sie ihn liebte?

Sie war doch gerne mit ihm zusammen. Er brache sie zum lachen, er war immer für sie da, er beschützte sie in allen Lebenslagen, er liebte sie.

Sie war ihm dankbar. So unendlich dankbar dafür, dass er ihr geholfen hatte, als sie so sehr unter Severus´ Ablehnung gelitten hatte. Und jetzt? Jetzt war alles noch verwirrender als vorher. Sie konnte absolut nicht sagen, was das da zwischen Severus und ihr war.

Sie wollte so sehr hoffen, doch sie verbot es sich selbst, sich solche Gedanken zu machen. Und so konzentrierte sie sich wieder auf Matt. Auf den Mann, mit dem sie zusammen war und auch zusammen bleiben würde.

Doch allein bei diesen Gedanken durchzog ein grausamer Schmerz ihr Herz. Ein Schmerz, den sie verbissen zu unterdrücken versuchte.


	58. Aus dem Hinterhalt

**58. Aus dem Hinterhalt **

Nur mit großer Mühe hatte Hermine Matt wieder besänftigen können. Sie hatte ihm mehr als einmal deutlich gemacht, dass sie mit ihm zusammen war und dass dies auch so bleiben würde. Und schließlich hatte Matt auch nachgegeben und sich mit der Gryffindor wieder ausgesöhnt.

Um diesen neu gewonnen Frieden nicht gleich wieder auszureizen, hatte Hermine beschlossen, Severus aus dem Weg zu gehen. Gut, sie hatte nichts anderes in den letzten Monaten getan. Doch jetzt achtete die junge Frau besonders penibel darauf, ihrem Tränkemeister nicht unnötig zu begegnen.

Doch dieses Theater spielte sie nicht nur, um Matt nicht wieder zu verärgern. Tief in ihrem Inneren schlummerte eine andere Wahrheit. Sie wusste, dass Severus eine seltsame Anziehung auf sie ausübte. Auch nach all der Zeit noch. Und sie tat alles, um sich gegen diese Anziehung zu wehren.

Doch leider konnte sie ihrem Lehrer nicht immer aus dem Weg gehen. Im Unterricht, bei ihrem Kampftraining und im Orden sollte sie ihn immer wieder begegnen.

Ein weiteres Ordenstreffen wurde im Fuchsbau gehalten. Diese Versammlungen hatten in letzter Zeit immer mehr zugenommen. Man merkte die Spannungen, die innerhalb des Ordens herrschten. Und man spürte die stetig steigende Bedrohung von Voldemort und seinen Anhängern.

Das Klima während des Treffens war seltsam bedrückend. Selbst Dumbledore schien an diesem Tag besonders ernst zu sein. Vor wenigen Minuten hatte Severus mit seinen Bericht geendet. Und er hatte wahrlich nichts Gutes berichten können.

Die Todesser schienen sich von Tag zu Tag zu vermehren. Immer mehr tauchten auf und überfielen unschuldige Zauberer und Muggel. Selbst vor der nicht-magischen Welt machten sie keinen Halt mehr.

Erst den Tag zuvor waren mehrere Todesser in ein Restaurant in Westlondon eingedrungen und hatten ein schauriges Blutbad angerichtet. Überlebt hatte niemand.

Auch Auroren waren in den letzten Tagen immer gezielter angegriffen worden. Es war mehr als deutlich, dass Voldemort die gegnerische Seite schwächen wollte. Das hatte er allein mit dem fehlgeschlagenen Übergriff auf Malfoy Manor geschafft. Doch dass er nun auch noch die übrig gebliebenen Auroren auslöschte, war ein Verlust, den der Orden nicht mehr kompensieren konnte.

Seitdem Severus seinen Bericht geendet hatte, herrschte eine gespenstige Stille im Fuchsbau. Niemand vermochte etwas zu sagen. Noch nicht einmal Moody, der sonst immer einen Kommentar auf den Lippen hatte.

„Die Zeiten stehen auf Sturm." Durchbrach schließlich der Direktor diese Stille. „Uns bleibt nicht mehr viel Zeit zu handeln."

„Können wir denn überhaupt noch handeln?" stellte Lupin die Frage offen in den Raum.

Ein Gemurmel brach aus. Jeder schien sich darüber seine eigenen Gedanken zu machen. Erst als Dumbledore beschwichtigend seine Hand hob und um Ruhe bat, verstummte das Gemurmel.

„Wir haben noch immer eine Chance." Sprach der Direktor. Doch jeden in diesem Raum war klar, dass er mit diesen Worten allein die Courage aufrechterhalten wollte.

„Unsere einzig gebliebene Chance ist Harry." Erwiderte Lupin und wirkte in diesem Moment besonders müde und abgespannt.

Sofort huschten alle Blicke auf Harry. Alle, bis auf Hermines und Severus´. Denn ihre Blicke trafen sich gegenseitig. Und keiner der beiden musste etwas sagen, um zu wissen, was der andere in diesem Moment dachte.

Hatten doch beide in der Zukunft miterleben müssen, was passierte, wenn Harry seine Bestimmung nicht erfüllen konnte.

Harry hatte einen kühnen und starken Ausdruck in den grünen Augen. Seine gesamte Körpersprache signalisierte, dass er sich dieser Aufgabe stellen würde, dass er versuchen würde, diese Welt von Voldemort zu befreien.

Zuversichtlich blickte er die Mitglieder des Ordens an. Beinahe stolz erwiderten Lupin, Mr. Und Mrs. Weasley und Dumbledore diesen kämpferischen Blick. Moody und Shacklebolt blickten den „Retter der Welt" ernst, beinahe nachdenklich an, Ron wirkte eher panisch und Matt schien sehr beeindruckt aufgrund Harrys Einstellung.

Severus und Hermine waren hingegen noch immer in ihren eigenen Gedanken gefangen. Die Erinnerung hatte sie wieder eingeholt. Eine Erinnerung an eine Zeit, die erst noch kommen würde.

Eine plötzliche heftige Erschütterung schreckte alle aus ihren gegenwärtigen Gedanken. Fragend blickten sie sich um, versuchten zu ergründen, woher das Geräusch gekommen war. Ein weiterer gewaltiger Knall schlug im Fuchsbau nieder. Dann herrschte eine dröhnende Stille.

Hermine krallte ihre Hand um ihren Zauberstab. Ihr Atem wurde lauter, schwerer. Ihr Blick war starr auf die Tür gerichtet – so wie auch all die anderen Blicke.

„Lauft!" dröhnte schließlich ein einziges Wort durch den kleinen Raum – gesprochen von Severus.

Er kannte dieses Geräusch, diesen gewaltigen Knall. Und er wusste, dass dies der Vorbote eines Massakers war.

„Macht, dass ihr hier weg kommt!" schrie er die Ordensmitglieder an, als sich noch immer keiner bewegte. Und endlich kam Bewegung in die Körper der Zauberer. So ruhig wie möglich, so schnell wie nötig, liefen sie zu dem Kamin – die wohl noch einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit.

Doch kaum hatte der erste Auror den Kamin betreten, schlug ein gewaltiger Fluch in der Mitte des Zimmers ein und riss es wie ein Stück Papier auseinander. Keine Sekunde später stürmten unzählige Todesser den Raum. Dann brach ein Kampf aus. Ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod.

Sofort wurde Hermine von Matt an eine Wand gedrängt. Er stand vor ihr, um sie zu schützen und feuerte ununterbrochen Flüche auf die Angreifer. Doch Hermine hatte nicht vor, sich vor diesem Kampf zu drücken. Sie war ein Mitglied des Ordens. Und daher würde sie auch kämpfen.

Mit Matt, der ihr nun Rückendeckung gab, kämpfte sie sich vor. Sie griff einen Todesser nach dem anderen an, wich den tödlichen Flüchen ihrer Angreifer aus, versuchte sich durch die Massen der Todesser durchzukämpfen, zu überleben.

Sie blickte sich um, suchte Harry. Es ging allein um Harry. Er war der Schlüssel, er war derjenige, der alles beenden konnte. Und schließlich fand sie ihn, umringt von Lupin, Shacklebolt und Dumbledore.

Der Direktor schleuderte mächtige Flüche auf die Angreifer, schaltete diese aus. Doch es waren zu viele. Immer mehr von Voldemorts Anhänger drangen in das nun völlig zerstörte Zimmer hinein.

Hermine wusste, dass der Orden hier in diesem beengten Raum, keine Chance hatte. Sie mussten hier raus, in den Hof, dort wo sie apparieren konnten. Denn das war die einzige Möglichkeit des Ordens nicht gänzlich ausgelöscht zu werden. Der jungen Frau war klar, dass sie in dieser Unterzahl nur verlieren konnten.

Sie blickte sich um. Versuchte herauszufinden, ob es einen Plan gab. Doch offensichtlich versuchte jeder nur sein eigenes Leben zu schützen. Und plötzlich fiel ihr Blick auf einen einzigen Todesser. Nicht weit von ihr entfernt, ziemlich an den Rand gedrängt, schien er beinahe zu verharren.

Er beobachtete, versuchte die Situation zu erfassen. Lange lag ihr Blick auf dieser Gestalt. Und auch wenn sie von einem langen schwarzen Umhang und einer Maske verhüllt war, wusste sie, dass es Severus war.

Woher er plötzlich seine Todesserrobe hatte, wusste sie nicht. Doch die Art, wie er sich bewegte, seine Aura, die sie auch in dieser Entfernung noch spüren konnte, verriet ihn.

Kurz hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er ihren Blick erwiderte, doch schließlich wand sie sich von ihm ab – einen Augenblick zu spät. Ein schwerer wuchtiger Körper prallte gegen die junge Frau, riss sie mit zu Boden.

Hart schlug sie auf den Boden auf. Als sich dieser gewaltige Schwindel, der sich bei dem Aufprall in ihr ausgebreitet hatte, wieder legte, blickte sie in zwei eklige blasse Augen.

Ein dicker Todesser lag auf ihr, war mit einem Fluch durch das Zimmer geschleudert wurden und hatten Hermine dabei mitgerissen.

Der Wahnsinn stand in den Augen des Todessers. Offensichtlich war er nicht schwer verletzt wurden. Und nun wollte er sich rächen. Rächen für den Fluch, der ihn eben gegen Hermine geschleudert hatte. Die Augen des Todessers zogen sich zu Schlitze zusammen, fixierten Hermine. Er fletschte seine ekligen gelben Zähne und ein fauliger Geruch strömte der Gryffindor entgegen.

Sie versuchte sich aus dieser Umklammerung zu befreien, doch der Todesser war zu schwer. Sein gesamtes Gewicht drückte auf die junge Frau und sie merkte, wie ihr das Atmen immer schwerer fiel.

Panisch blickte sie sich um. Sie suchte Matt. Wo war er nur? Doch Matt war nirgends zu sehen. Und auch die anderen Ordensmitglieder schienen mehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt zu sein.

Noch immer blickte der Todesser Hermine mit lüsternem Blick an. Offensichtlich hatte nun auch eher die Wirkung seines Gewichtes bemerkt und so verlagerte er dieses ein wenig, sodass nun noch mehr Massen auf Hermines schlanken Körper drückten.

Hermines Atem wurde langsamer, rasselnder. Sein volles Gewicht drückte auf ihrem Brustkorb, schnürte ihr die Atemwege ab.

„Geh… von mir… runter." Presste Hermine verbissen hervor. Doch sie hatte auch vorher gewusst, dass man mit Voldemorts Anhängern nicht verhandeln konnte. Doch ein Versuch war es wert. Vielleicht hörte sie ja auch jemand aus dem Orden.

Das hässliche Grinsen des Todessers wurde noch breiter. Doch seine Lippen blieben stumm. Die Gryffindor merkte, wie langsam ihre Konzentration schwand, wie die Luft immer dünner wurde, wie ihre Lunge langsam aufgab.

Sie röchelte. Ihr Körper versuchte noch irgendwoher diesen nötigen Sauerstoff zu bekommen. Doch er schaffte es nicht. Nur minimale Mengen konnte er in ihre Lungen befördern. Mengen, die zum Leben nicht reichen würden.

Starr hielt Hermine dem Blick des Todessers stand. Sie wollte nicht nachgeben, keine Schwäche zeigen. Auch wenn dies ihre letzten Minuten sein sollten. Ihr Blick wurde trüb und nur am Rande nahm sie dieses laute dröhnende Lachen war. Ein Lachen, dass von dem Mann kam, der sie gerade auf bestialische Weise zerquetschte.

Sie merkte, wie ihr Bewusstsein schwand. Doch Hermine wehrte sich dagegen. Sie wollte nicht aufgeben, sie wollte nicht sterben. Nicht jetzt, nicht so! Bilder liefen vor ihrem inneren Auge ab. Bilder, die sie nicht erwartet hatte.

Sie sah sich. Zusammen mit Severus. In der Zukunft, in der Vergangenheit, in der Gegenwart. Sie sah, wie sie wild übereinander herfielen, wie sie sich leidenschaftlichen küssten, sich gegenseitig trösteten und zart berührten, sich sanft liebten.

Und auch wenn ihr Bewusstsein immer mehr schwand, so fragte sie sich dennoch, warum sie ihn sah? Nur ihn! Wo war Matt? Warum sah sie ihn nicht?

Sie war verzweifelt und ein leises Röcheln entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Ein Röcheln, was ihr Letztes sein könnte. Ihr Körper krampfte, ihre Hände ballten sich aufgrund des Sauerstoffmangels zu Fäusten.

Ihr Blick war nun trüb, wirkte müde. Die Lider waren bereits halb geschlossen, der Mund weit geöffnet. Doch plötzlich durchflutete eine gigantische Menge dieser stickigen, von Kampf und Tod getränkten Luft ihre Lungen, breitete sich beinahe erfrischend in ihr aus.

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen und wild nach Luft schnappend bäumte sie sich auf, doch sofort wurde sie wieder zu Boden gedrückt. Doch dieses Mal sanfter. „Tief durchatmen." Konnte sie eine beruhigende tiefe Stimme hören.

Eine Stimme die so schwarz wie die Nacht war, so liebkosend und geheimnisvoll wie purer Samt. Eine Stimme, die sie in ihrem Leben nie wieder vergessen würde.

Ihre Augen schauten sich noch durcheinander um, doch schließlich erfassten sie die Person, der diese vertraute Stimme gehörte. Und auch wenn ihr erneut diese grässliche Todessermaske entgegenstarrte, so wusste sie dennoch, dass sie nun in Sicherheit war.

„Severus." Würgte sie gequält hervor. Sie wusste nicht, warum sie seinen Namen sagte, warum sie es riskierte, dass er seine Tarnung verlor. Doch sie hatte es einfach aussprechen müssen. Diesen Namen, der dem Menschen gehörte, dem ihre letzten Erinnerungen gegolten hatten.

„Ich bin da." Hauchte er nur. Doch gleichzeitig blickte sich Severus um, wollte sichergehen, dass ihn hier niemand sah, wie er neben der jungen Frau kniete. Doch in diesem Tumult schien niemand mitbekommen zu haben, wie er den Körper des wuchtigen Todessers mit einem Fluch von Hermine geschleudert hatte.

Er wusste, dass er seine Tarnung damit hätte verlieren können. Doch lieber die Tarnung als Hermine. Schnell blickte er noch zu dem Todesser, den er niedergestreckt hatte. Doch der würde sich wohl so schnell nicht mehr bewegen können.

„Kannst du aufstehen?" fragte er Hermine. Sie konnten hier nicht ewig verharren. Irgendwann würde jemand auf sie aufmerksam werden. Und egal ob Todesser oder Auror. Probleme würde es so oder so geben. Denn erkennen konnte man ihn in seiner Robe nicht.

Warum oder wie Hermine ihn erkannt hatte, war ihm rätselhaft, doch darüber konnte er sich später Gedanken machen.

Noch etwas wackelig auf den Beinen rappelte sich Hermine wieder auf. Ihr Brustkorb fühlte sich noch immer schwer an. Doch so langsam hatte ihr Körper den Sauerstoffmangel kompensieren können.

Sie blickte Severus an. Nicht lange, aber dennoch mit einem Blick in den braunen Augen, der Severus das Atmen vergessen ließ. Er hatte so viele Emotionen in ihren Augen sehen können. Emotionen, die ihn verunsicherten. Waren sie für ihn bestimmt gewesen oder war Hermine einfach noch zu durcheinander. Er wusste es nicht und er konnte auch nicht sagen, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

Hermine zog sich dankend zurück. Langsam und mit gezücktem Zauberstab machte sie sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Partner – nach Matt. Auch wenn alles in ihr danach schrie, bei Severus zu bleiben.

„Hermine!" konnte sie ihn auch schließlich rufen hören. Sofort eilte sie zu Matt, der gerade einen Todesser niedergestreckt hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?" fragte er seine Freundin mit einer nicht zu überhörenden Besorgnis in der Stimme.

„Mir geht es gut." Erwiderte sie mit einem zarten Lächeln. Dass ihr eben Severus das Leben gerettet hatte, verschwieg sie lieber. Das gehörte hier nicht her.

„Wir müssen hier unbedingt raus Hermine." Raunte Matt ihr zu, während er versuchte, zwei weitere Todesser auf Abstand zu halten.

„Ich weiß." Hauchte sie nur und blickte sich nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit um.

„Wir brauchen Verstärkung." Sprach der junge Mann erneut. „Aber bisher hatte noch niemand die Gelegenheit, die Auroren aus dem Ministerium zu benachrichtigen."

Hermine versuchte, den schnellsten Weg nach draußen ausfindig zu machen. Doch überall kämpften die Massen gegeneinander. Es war kein Durchkommen. Und so gab es nur eine Möglichkeit. Sie mussten sich nach draußen durchkämpfen.

Matt und Hermine sahen sich nur wenige Augenblicke an und dann sie wussten, was zu tun war. Sie nickten sich leicht zu, umschlossen ihre Zauberstäbe mit ihren Händen noch fester. Und dann bewegten sie sich auf die kämpfende und tödliche Masse zu.

Einen Fluch nach den anderen mussten sie abwehren. Sie hatten kaum die Chance, selbst einen Zauber loszuschicken. Allein die Verteidigung, das Überleben zählte.

Über die Monate hinweg waren die beiden ein eingespielten Team geworden. Und das sollte sich nun auszahlen. In beinahe blinder Zusammenarbeit kämpften sie sich Stück für Stück durch die Menge.

Todesser, die ihnen im Weg standen, mussten dies schmerzhaft erfahren, wurden teilweise meterweit durch das Zimmer gegen eine Wand geschleudert. Hermine und Matt selbst hatten unheimliches Glück. Bis jetzt waren sie nur von Flüchen der harmloseren Art getroffen worden.

Die junge Frau hatte eine große Platzwunde an der Stirn, doch Matt hatte die Blutung mit einem Zauber stoppen können.

Severus versuchte, so weit es seine Rolle als Spion zuließ, dem Orden zu helfen. Unbemerkt schaltete er ein paar Todesser aus. Doch auch sein Einsatz half dem Orden nicht weiter. Es war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Ein Kampf, den der Orden nur verlieren konnte.

Plötzlich überfiel Severus ein eisiges grausames Gefühl. Sein Magen krampfte sich unangenehm zusammen, sein Puls fing an zu rasen. Langsam drehte er sich um. Er versuchte seine Atmung zu kontrollieren. Doch als er in das Antlitz des stämmigen Todessers blickte, den er vorhin niedergestreckt hatte, um Hermine zu retten, schaffte er es kaum noch, ruhig zu atmen.

Der Todesser hatte den Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet, seine blassen gelbstichigen Augen hatten ihn fixiert, seine Lippen waren zu einer Grimasse verzogen. Und schließlich ertönte ein einziges Wort aus dem Mund des Todessers. Ein Wort, welches er schon so viele Male gehört hatte. Doch dieses Mal lief es ihm kalt den Rücken herunter. _Verräter._

Stumm blickte er den Todesser an, seine Lippen formten bereits die beiden tödlichen Worte.

Severus wusste, dass er keine Zeit mehr haben würde, um seinen Zauberstab zu heben und zuerst einen Fluch loszufeuern. Er wusste, dass dies seine letzten Sekunden seines erbärmlichen Lebens waren.

Der Tränkemeister erwiderte diesen gierigen Blick, der nach Tod heischte. Er hatte nicht vor, jetzt nachzugeben. Wenn er starb, dann in Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Er konnte sehen, wie die gelblichen Augen des Todessers sich weiteten. Starr blickten sie Severus mit einem Mal an, sodass er glaubte, den Wahnsinn in diesen gelben Augen sehen zu können. Er wusste nicht, was das bedeutete. Warum lebte er eigentlich noch? Die Worte hätten längst gesprochen werden, die Wucht des Fluches ihn längst getroffen haben müssen.

Der Todesser wankte. Die Augen waren nun vollkommen erstarrt. Ebenso wie die gesamte Mimik, die Muskulatur, die Gestik. Dann fiel er um. Langsam, kraftlos und mit einem dumpfen Geräusch schlug er tot auf den Boden auf.

Wie gebannt blickte Severus die wuchtige Leiche an. Dann hob er seinen Blick. Abermals kroch es ihm eiskalt den Rücken hinunter, als er nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt Hermine sah.

Sie sah ihn an. Ein seltsamer Glanz stand in ihren Augen. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie noch immer auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der vor wenigen Augenblicken noch der Todesser gestanden hatte.

Severus schluckte schmerzlich und riss sich die Todessermaske von seinem Gesicht. Das durfte nicht sein. Warum hatte sie das getan? Warum hatte sie ihre „Unschuld" geopfert? Für ihn! Er hatte ihr doch das Versprechen abgenommen, dass sie diesen grausamen Fluch nur anwenden solle, um IHR Leben zu retten – ihres und kein anderes.

Hermine konnte noch nicht so wirklich realisieren, was sie eben getan hatte. Sie hatte einen Menschen umgebracht. Sie hatte den Avada Kedavra angewandt, hatte ihrer Seele somit ein Stück ihrer Reinheit beraubt.

Doch sie hatte gesehen, wie sich der Todesser an Severus herangeschlichen und ihm _Verräter_ zugezischt hatte. Eine gewaltige Angst hatte sie in diesem Moment überfallen. Die Angst Severus zu verlieren. Und so hatte ihr Körper schließlich die Kontrolle übernommen, den Zauberstab auf den Todesser gerichtet und diesen unverzeihlichen Fluch gesprochen.

Sie konnte deutlich das Unverständnis, den Unglauben in seinen schwarzen Augen sehen. Doch was erwartete er von ihr? Dass sie ihn einfach sterben ließ?

Sie versuchte ihn mit ihrem Blick irgendwie zu Verstehen zu geben, dass es in Ordnung war, dass er sich deswegen nicht schuldig fühlen musste. Doch dazu sollte sie nicht kommen. Denn plötzlich hatte das Kampfgetümmel aufgehört und eine Stille hatte sich ausgebreitet, die man beinahe hätte greifen können.

Alle Blicke waren nun auf Severus, Hermine und dem toten Todesser gerichtet. Und auch wenn die meisten von Voldemorts Gefolgsleuten bekanntermaßen nicht mit der größten Intelligenz gesegnet waren, so konnten sie dennoch eins und eins zusammenzählen.

Severus schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick seine Augen. Es war zu spät. Jetzt war es zu spät. Langsam glitt ihm seine Todessermaske aus der Hand, fiel in dieser Stille lautlos zu Boden. Der Maske folgte der lange schwarze Todesserumhang, an dem schon so viel unschuldiges Blut klebte. Raschelnd glitt auch er zu Boden.

Dann brach plötzlich das Chaos aus. Die Todesser stürmten wild auf Severus und Hermine zu, die Ordensmitglieder versuchten dies zu verhindern. Unkontrolliert und wild schossen die mächtigsten und grausamsten Flüche durch den Raum.

Zauberer wurden durch die Luft geschleudert, ein ohrenbetäubendes Geschrei hatte sich ausgebreitet.

Hermine sah, wie Severus sich vor einem Fluch abduckte. Dann wurde er mitgerissen, und schließlich verschlang ihn die kämpfende Meute.


	59. Der Schatten der Erkenntnis

**59. Der Schatten der Erkenntnis **

Hermine wollte zu Severus laufen, ihn wieder finden, doch plötzlich rammte sie jemand und riss sie somit zu Boden. Hastig rappelte sie sich wieder auf, wollte gerade ihrem Angreifer einen Fluch auf den Hals schicken, als sie diesen erkannte.

Matt hatte sie zu Boden gerissen und sie somit aus der Schusslinie eines schmerzhaften Fluches gebracht. Doch auch wenn er es hatte verhindern können, dass Hermine verletzt wurde, so hatte er es nicht geschafft, sich selbst zu retten.

Unter starken Schmerzen zusammengekrampft, wand er sich auf dem Boden und versuchte diese Qual irgendwie zu bewältigen.

Sofort stürmte Hermine zu Matt, versuchte herauszufinden, was er hatte. Doch die Krämpfe schüttelten ihn so stark, dass sie ihn kaum berühren konnte.

Ein weiterer Fluch schlug neben ihnen ein und machte Hermine bewusst, dass sie hier nicht bleiben konnte.

„Wir müssen hier verschwinden." Sprach sie ihn an und erfasste dabei seine schweißgetränkte Hand.

„Ich kann nicht." Presste der junge Mann unter Schmerzen hervor. Sein Blick lag gequält auf Hermine.

Sie schluckte. Noch nie hatte sie Matt so verletzt, so schwach gesehen. Noch nicht einmal bei ihrem misslungenen Einsatz in Goyles Haus. Immer war er der starke, gut gelaunte und stets optimistische junge Mann gewesen.

„Aber wir müssen hier weg!" meinte sie nun aufgebracht, da weitere Flüche auf die beiden niederprasselten.

Und ohne noch auf eine Erwiderung seitens Matts zu warten, schwenkte sie ihren Zauberstab und richtete den jungen Mann somit wieder auf. Blass und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht kam er wieder auf die Beine.

Besorgt blickte Hermine ihn an, doch nachdem er ihr leicht zugenickt hatte, fasste sie ihn am Arm, um ihn ein wenig zu stützen. Dann zog sie ihn mit sich durch die völlig außer Kontrolle geratene Meute.

Im Nachhinein konnte Hermine nicht sagen, wie sie es geschafft hatten, nach draußen zu gelangen. Erschöpft sanken beide in einer dunklen Ecke nieder. Hier herrschte Ruhe. Niemand war hier, kein Todesser, kein Ordensmitglied.

Kaum dass sie saßen, widmete sich Hermine wieder dem verletzten Matt. Es machte sie beinahe wahnsinnig, dass sie keine äußeren Verletzungen finden konnte. Allem Anschein nach, hatte ihn ein schwarzmagischer Fluch getroffen.

Sie war keine Expertin auf diesem Gebiet. Aber das, was sie von Severus gelernt hatte war, dass die dunklen Künste früher oder später immer zum Wahnsinn oder Tod führten.

Hermine wurde panisch. Das war allein ihre Schuld. Nur weil sie sich auf Severus konzentriert hatte, war das passiert. Wäre sie aufmerksam gewesen, dann hätte sie vielleicht diesen Fluch auf sich zustürmen gesehen und Matt hätte sie nicht retten müssen.

Das schlechte Gewissen breitete sich in ihr wie ein bösartiges Geschwür aus. Und es drohte alles in ihr zu zerstören. Sie wusste absolut nicht, was sie machen sollte. Sie war heillos überfordert, konnte sich kaum noch beruhigen.

„Hermine" hörte sie schließlich seine immer schwächer werdende Stimme an ihrem Ohr.

Ihr Name brachte sie wieder zur Besinnung. Sie atmete einmal tief ein und begegnete dann seinem fiebrigen Blick.

„Es tut mir leid." Flüsterte sie ihm schließlich entgegen. Sie hatte es einfach sagen müssen. Sie hatte sich entschuldigen müssen, andernfalls hätte die Schuld sie erdrückt.

Er sah sie einen Moment ruhig an. Dann nickte er nur.

Hermine zog es das Herz zusammen. Er hatte es also gesehen. Er hatte gesehen, dass Severus sie abgelenkt hatte, dass sie nur Augen für ihn gehabt hatte. Verdammt! Das hatte Matt nicht verdient.

Er war immer für sie da gewesen, hatte sie aus diesem tiefen Loch geholt, in das Severus sie hinein gezogen hatte. Matt meinte es ehrlich mit ihr, er liebte sie. Severus hingegen hatte ihr mehr als einmal deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er nichts für sie empfand.

Diesen Aspekt redete sich sie junge Frau so penetrant ein, dass sie selbst diese intensiven Blicke und die letzte gemeinsame Nacht verdrängte, die eindeutig eine andere Sprache sprachen. Hermine war ahnungslos. Sie wusste nichts von Severus´ Gefühlen für sie.

Traurig hatten Matt und Hermine sich angesehen. Die Gryffindor hatte ihm so viel zu sagen. Doch sie schaffte es einfach nicht, ihre Gefühle in Worte fassen zu können. Ihre Emotionen waren im Moment zu durcheinander, zu undurchsichtig.

Noch hinzu kamen diese tiefen Gefühle für einen Mann, der sie gar nicht verdient hatte, der sie nicht wollte.

Doch sie konnte dagegen nicht ankämpfen, sie konnte sich nicht wehren. Severus hatte ihr Herz zu sehr eingenommen, als dass sie ihn jetzt noch daraus verbannen könnte.

Stumm lief ihr eine Träne die Wange hinunter. Sie wusste, dass es weder der richtige Ort noch der richtige Zeitpunkt war zum Weinen. Doch ihre Emotionen wallten mit einem Mal in ihr auf.

Alles kam wieder hoch. Die Zukunft, die Vergangenheit, diese unglaubliche Liebe zwischen dem künftigen Severus und der Regentin. Sie hatte in einigen Träumen und Erinnerungen einen Einblick in diese Liebe erhalten.

Diese Liebe war so unglaublich stark und schön gewesen. Eine Liebe, die nie existiert haben wird. Denn offensichtlich waren sie und Severus in ihrer Zeit nicht dazu bestimmt, sich zu lieben.

Wild schüttelte sie ihren Kopf, um sich von diesen quälenden Gedanken zu lösen. „Wir müssen hier weg." Flüsterte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein. „Du muss sofort ins St. Mungos."

Doch Matt reagierte gar nicht. Fragend sah sie den jungen Mann an. Und als sie seinen starren Blick bemerkte, der auf einen einzigen Punkt fixiert zu sein schien, folgte sie diesem und erschrak. Sie presste sich die Hand vor den Mund, um nicht laut aufzuschreien.

Hermine und Matt saßen an eine Scheune im Garten des Fuchsbaus gelehnt. Diese Scheune gab den Blick frei auf das weite Feld, welches sich hinter dem Haus der Weasleys erstreckte. Doch Hermine sah jetzt nicht nur die Wiese und die Bäume. Sie konnte noch etwas anderes sehen. Etwas, was ihr überhaupt nicht gefiel, was ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ – Dementoren.

Hunderte von ihnen schwebten auf den Fuchsbau zu. Lautlos, dunkel und eine eisige Kälte mit sich bringend. Teile des Feldes waren bereits vereist, das Vogelgezwitscher war erloschen, das Leben hörte auf zu existieren.

„Weg hier!" Hörte sie Matt nur noch flüstern. Doch es war bereits zu spät. Die Dementoren hatten sie gewittert und ihre Fährte aufgenommen.

Hermine richtete ihren Zauberstab auf die dunklen Gestalten und beschwor ihren Patronus herauf. Doch dieser konnte den mächtigen Dementoren nicht standhalten. Es waren einfach zu viele.

Auch Matt konnte ihr nicht helfen. Er war schon lange zu schwach, um einen mächtigen Patronus heraufbeschwören zu können.

Immer wieder versuchte Hermine an etwas Schönes zu denken. Sie versuchte dabei, diese Totenkälte in ihren Gliedern zu ignorieren, sich ganz auf ihren Patronus zu konzentrieren. Doch egal, wie sehr sie sich auch anstrengte. Ihr kleiner Patronus in der Form eines Otters hatte den Dementoren nichts entgegenzusetzen.

Ihr wurde immer kälter. Sie merkte, wie langsam all ihre schönen Erinnerungen schwanden, wie die grausamen hingegen immer präsenter und quälender wurden. Sie rückte näher an Matt heran, versuchte ihn irgendwie von diesen Wesen abzuschirmen. Doch vergebens.

Mehrere Dementoren hatten sich aus der großen Masse gelöst und schwebten nun bedrohlich über die beiden Personen. Ein letztes Mal versuchte Hermine ihren Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Doch sie sollte noch nicht einmal dazu kommen, den Zauber auszusprechen.

Ein großer schwarzer Dementor hatte sich auf Hermine gestürzt und ihr seinen kalten Mund auf ihren gepresst. Die junge Frau riss die Augen auf, versuchte sich irgendwie zu wehren. Doch der Kuss des Dementors hielt an ihr fest.

Stück für Stück wurden ihr die schönen Erinnerungen geraubt. Erinnerungen an glückliche Zeiten, an ihre Eltern, an Harry und Ron, an Matt und schließlich auch an Severus. Und sie merkte dass diese Erinnerungen ihre stärksten, ihre glücklichsten waren. Denn ihr Verlust schmerzte sie am Meisten.

Sie hatte das Gefühl, ausgehöhlt zu werden. Unerbittlich saugte der Dementor sie aus, ließ ihr nur noch diese unglaublichen Qualen, Schmerzen und Leid.

Hermine merkte wie ihr Tränen unerbittlich über ihr Gesicht liefen, wie ihr Verstand versuchte, sich gegen den Wahnsinn zu sträuben. Doch lange würde er dem nicht mehr standhalten.

Plötzlich kniff die Gryffindor ihre Augen zusammen, da ein unglaublich heller bläulicher Schein sie so dermaßen blendete, dass es ihren Augen schmerzte. Nur wenige Augenblicke später merkte sie, wie der Dementor von ihr abließ, wie er fortgerissen wurde.

Vorsichtig öffnete Hermine ihre Augen. Sie sah die Dementoren wild umherfliegen. Sie waren in Aufruhr geraten, wurden von diesem mächtigen Licht in die Dunkelheit gedrängt. Langsam gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die grelle Lichtgestalt. Und langsam konnte sie Umrisse erkennen. Umrisse, die eine Gestalt bildeten, die ihr so vertraut vorkam.

Denn dieses Licht bildete die Gestalt ihres Patronus´. Wie war das möglich? Sie sah, wie der Otter immer mehr Dementoren bekämpfte. Ein einziger kleiner Otter schlug hunderte Dementoren in die Flucht. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie einen so mächtigen Patronus gesehen.

Wie gebannt blickte sie auf das kleine Tier. Und plötzlich drehte es sich zu Hermine um und die junge Frau hatte das Gefühl, dass der Otter sie einige Sekunden lang neugierig fixierte. Doch schließlich ließ er von ihr ab und rannte los. Er rannte in die Menge der Dementoren hinein.

Ein gewaltiger silberner Schein implodierte und tauchte beinahe den gesamten Fuchsbau in einen glänzenden grellen Schein. Hermine musste sich abermals die Hand vor die Augen halten, um diese zu schützen.

Severus stand nur wenige Meter von Hermine und Matt entfernt. Er hatte die Ankunft der Dementoren gefühlt. Nach so langer Zeit als Spion hatte er seltsamer Weise ein Gespür für diese grausamen Wesen bekommen. Er hatte mitbekommen, dass auch der dunkle Lord eingetroffen war. Und er war nicht alleine gekommen. Er hatte eine ganze Armee von Dementoren mitgebracht.

Noch nie in seinem bisherigen Leben hatte er so viele Dementoren auf einmal bekämpft. Und noch in seinem Leben war sein Patronus so mächtig gewesen wie eben. Ein kleiner Otter hatte hunderte Dementoren ausgelöscht. Er konnte sich diese plötzliche Macht selber nicht erklären.

Schließlich kehrte der Otter zu seinem Herrn zurück. Kurz sahen seine Knopfaugen Severus an, dann löste er sich auf und mit ihm dieser unglaublich helle silber-bläuliche Schein.

Sofort war der Blick auf Hermine freigegeben. Er sah sie an und musste hart schlucken, als er ihrem völlig erstarrten Blick begegnete. Der Unglaube stand ihr ins Gesicht geschrieben, ihre braunen Augen funkelten ihn fragend an.

Für einen stillen Moment schloss Severus seine Augen. _Sie weiß es_, hämmerte es nur unerbittlich und beinahe schmerzhaft in seinem Kopf wieder. _Sie weiß, was ich fühle_.

Er versuchte all seine Kraft zu sammeln, die er noch besaß. Nur um erneut seinen Blick auf die junge Frau zu richten. Es schmerzte, es quälte ihn. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er das gewollt. Er hatte nicht gewollt, dass sie jemals erfahren würde, was er wirklich für sie empfand.

Er hatte mehr als 20 Jahre lang eine Frau still und heimlich geliebt. Allein Albus hatte von diesen Gefühlen gewusst. Und irgendwann hatte er sich damit arrangiert. Doch nun hatte ihm das Schicksal hart mitgespielt.

Er hatte nicht mehr daran geglaubt, je wieder so lieben zu dürfen. Doch nun, wo sein Herz allein für Hermine schlug, wünschte er sich, er würde sie nicht lieben. Es war quälend diese Frau jeden Tag zu sehen und zu wissen, dass sie einem anderen gehörte.

Aber er hatte sich wenigstens immer noch seine Würde wahren können. Doch jetzt, wo sie es wusste, hatte er diese auch verloren. Er konnte ihren Blick nicht mehr ertragen. Er wollte nicht für seine Gefühle bemitleidet werden und er wollte schon gar nicht, dass sie dazu irgendetwas sagte.

Und plötzlich erinnerte er sich an die Worte, welche ihn einst die Regentin gesagt hatte. _„Du hast mir deine Liebe auf eine Art bewiesen, die nicht lügen kann."_

Damals hatte er es nicht verstanden. Jetzt tat er es. Es war sein Patronus gewesen, damals wie heute, der Hermine seine Liebe gestanden hat.

Er versuchte nicht seine Fassung zu verlieren, versuchte ihr so ruhig wie möglich gegenüberzutreten.

„Bring ihn ins St. Mungos." Wies er die junge Frau schließlich an. Und er war mehr als froh darüber, dass er das Zittern aus seiner Stimme nahezu verbannen konnte. „Er wurde von einem schwarzmagischen Fluch getroffen, der ihn von innen heraus auffrisst. Sage den Medimagiern, dass er von dem _Capularis_ getroffen wurde."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich schließlich von Hermine ab und ließ sie mit Matt wieder alleine. Mehr konnte er jetzt nicht tun.

Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass ihr Herz sich gerade gleichzeitig überschlug und zerbarst. Dieses rasende Gefühl raubte ihr den Atem. Nur schwer konnte sie glauben, was sie da eben erfahren hatte.

Ihr erster Gedanke war gewesen, dass es nicht sein konnte, dass sie sich das alles nur einbildete. Doch nach und nach setzte sich diese so unglaubliche Erkenntnis in ihrem Verstand fest.

Severus´ Patronus hatte seine Form gewechselt. Er hatte sich von der grazilen Hirschkuh in einen Otter – in ihren Otter gewandelt. Sie konnte diese Gedanken kaum fassen, als sie sich schließlich der gesamten Bedeutung dieser Wandlung gewahr wurde.

Sie hätte lachen und weinen können. Wie oft hatte sie sich gewünscht, dass er ihre Gefühle erwiderte, dass er dasselbe empfinden würde wie sie. Und jetzt, wo sich dieser Wunsch tatsächlich erfüllt hatte, quälte sie diese Erkenntnis nur.

Es war zu spät. Verdammt! Warum hatte er auch so lange warten müssen? Warum hatte er ihr nichts von seinen Gefühlen erzählt?

_Das hat er_, widersprach da schließlich ihre innere Stimme. Sie schloss für einen kurzen Augenblick ihre Augen. Und plötzlich schlug die Erkenntnis über Hermine ein. Die sehnsuchtsvollen Blicke der letzten Wochen, die gemeinsame Nacht, die zarten Berührungen, seine Sorgen um sie. All das hätte ihr doch sagen müssen, dass sich da etwas zwischen ihnen verändert hatte, dass sich bei IHM etwas geändert hatte.

Starr blickte sie auf die Stelle, wo vor wenigen Augenblicken noch Severus gestanden hatte. Und plötzlich hämmerten seine letzten Worte auf die junge Frau ein. _Bring ihn ins St. Mungos. _

Sofort glitt ihr Blick zu Matt, der bewusstlos neben ihr lag. Sie schreckte förmlich auf, als sie ihn so regungslos dort liegen sah. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, wie die Dementoren ihm sein Bewusstsein geraubt hatten.

Sofort drängte sie die Gedanken und Gefühle an Severus beiseite. Sie klammerte sich um Matt und apparierte schließlich mit ihm ins St. Mungos.


	60. Zwischen Himmel und Hölle

**60. Zwischen Himmel und Hölle **

_24 Stunden später_

In sich zusammengesunken und das Gesicht mit den Händen verdeckt, saß Hermine an Matts Krankenbett. Die letzten Stunden waren wie in einem Traum an ihr vorbeigezogen. Denn es waren Dinge passiert, die so unglaublich, grausam und schön zugleich waren. Doch sie hatte das Gefühl, dass sie das alles noch nicht richtig verarbeiten konnte.

Kurz nachdem sie mit Matt ins St. Mungos appariert war, hatte sie den Auroren im Ministerium eine Nachricht übermittelt, dass der Orden dringend Hilfe benötigte. Hunderte von ihnen waren daraufhin zum Fuchsbau appariert. Und da hatte die Schlacht erst so richtig angefangen.

Voldemort hatte sich persönlich mit in den Kampf eingemischt. Und es kam das, was hatte kommen müssen, das, worauf so viele Zauberer jahrelang gehofft, sich aber auch davor gefürchtet hatten. Voldemort hatte Harry herausgefordert.

Hermine wurde jetzt noch ganz schlecht, wenn sie allein an die Erzählungen dieses Kampfes dachte. Remus hatte ihr diese Neuigkeit übermittelt. Blutend und zerkratzt hatte er Hermine aufgesucht, um ihr mitzuteilen, dass es endlich überstanden war, dass Harry es nach einem langen unerbittlichen Kampf endlich geschafft hatte, Voldemort zu vernichten.

Doch Hermines Gefühle waren wie betäubt. Sie hatte in diesem Moment gar nichts sagen können. Sie konnte sich kaum freuen, spürte keine Erleichterung. Ihre Emotionen waren überfordert, konnten weder mit der Information, dass Severus sie liebte, noch dass Voldemort Geschichte war, umgehen.

Und noch etwas machte ihr zu schaffen. Matt. Seit sie hier im St. Mungos angekommen waren, lag er im Koma. Die Medimagier hatten ihn eingehend untersucht und schließlich Severus Diagnose bestätigt. Dieser Fluch war schwer zu heilen. Je länger er im Körper wüten konnte, desto geringer waren die Chancen auf eine vollkommene Genesung.

Die Medimagier hatten alles in ihrer Macht stehende getan. Jetzt hieß es nur noch abwarten. Es war weder klar, ob er bleibende Schäden davontragen noch ob er je wieder erwachen würde.

Seit nun gut 24 Stunden saß sie an seinem Bett, war ihm nicht von der Seite gewichen. Sie hatte geweint, so viele Tränen vergossen, weil sie sich so sehr schämte, weil sie sich so unglaublich schuldig fühlte, weil sie nicht wusste, was sie nun machen sollte.

Denn trotz Matts kritischen Zustands kam Hermine nicht umhin, sich große Sorgen um Severus zu machen. Lupin hatte berichtet, dass viele gestorben waren, sowohl Todesser als auch Ordensmitglieder. Doch er hatte ihr keine Namen genannt. Wahrscheinlich aus Rücksicht.

Und Hermine hatte auch nicht die Kraft aufbringen können, um nachzufragen. Das war alles so schnell gegangen. Lupins Erzählungen hatten beinahe surreal auf die junge Frau gewirkt. Alles was sie in ihrem Delirium aufgenommen hatte war, dass Voldemort besiegt war, dass aber noch immer hunderte von Todessern frei herumliefen.

Doch nun bereute sie. Seitdem Lupin wieder gegangen war, quälte sie diese Ungewissheit. Sie kam fast um vor Sorge, wollte unbedingt wissen, was mit Severus passiert war, ihn suchen. Doch diese Schuld, die sie Matt gegenüber empfand, hielt sie an seinem Krankenbett gefesselt.

Ein leises Klopfen an der Tür riss sie aus ihren Ängsten. Sie blickte zur Tür und herein kam Harry.

Sofort sprang Hermine auf und stürmte ihren Freund in die Arme. Es war das erste Mal seit dem Kampf, dass sie ihn sah.

„Harry" schluchzte sie nur und ohne noch irgendetwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, entluden sich all die aufgestauten Emotionen der letzten beiden Tage. Seine Nähe tat ihr gut, gab ihr wieder etwas Kraft zurück.

Harry hingegen schien ein wenig überfordert aufgrund der aufgelösten Hermine zu sein. Ein wenig unbeholfen tätschelte er der jungen Frau über den Rücken, versuchte sie so wieder zu beruhigen.

„Es ist alles gut, Mine." Sprach er leise und sanft. „Es ist endlich vorbei."

Seine Worte schienen tatsächlich Wirkung zu zeigen. Die junge Frau wurde ruhiger, das Weinen weniger. Schließlich löste sie sich ganz aus der Umarmung und sah Harry mit leicht geröteten Wangen an.

„Tut mir leid." Murmelte sie etwas verlegen und ließ sich wieder erschöpft auf den Stuhl fallen."

Auch Harry nahm sich einen Stuhl und zog ihn an das Krankenbett heran. „Es gibt nichts, wofür du dich entschuldigen müsstest." Ein warmes Lächeln erreichte die junge Frau.

Hermine lächelte ihn leicht an, doch dann richtete sie ihren Blick wieder auf den im Koma liegenden Matt.

„Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Harry auch sogleich, als er den Blick seiner langjährigen Freundin gefolgt war.

Hermine zuckte beinahe resignierend mit ihren Schultern. „Die Medimagier können nicht viel sagen." Sie schluckte hart. „Weder ob… ob er je wieder aufwachen wird, noch ob er im Falle, dass er aufwacht, bleibende Schäden davonträgt."

„Er wird es schaffen." Erwiderte Harry nur.

Stark blickte sie ihn an. Zart nickte sie. Sie hoffte es. Sie hoffte es wirklich.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Hermine schließlich.

Dieses Mal war es Harry, der mit den Schultern zuckte. „Ganz gut denke ich."

Hermine hob ihre Augenbrauen. „Ganz gut?" fragte sie in einem beinahe ungläubigen Ton. „Du hast vor ein paar Stunden Voldemort besiegt und damit die ganze Welt gerettet. Und da geht es dir ganz gut?!"

Ein leises Grinsen breitete sich auf den Zügen Harrys aus. „Ich wollte nur bescheiden sein." Gab er schelmisch zurück.

Hermine konnte sich daraufhin ein zartes Lachen nicht verkneifen. Und dafür war sie Harry ungemein dankbar. Doch schnell wurde sie wieder ernster. Denn Augenblicklich kam der Gedanke an Severus zurück.

Ihr Herz bebte vor Angst und vor Aufregung, Schweiß brach aus ihren Poren. Doch sie musste es jetzt wissen. Sie musste wissen, ob es ihm gut ging. Und da war es ihr auch egal, dass es ausgerechnet Harry war, dem sie nun diese eine Frage stellen würde, die sich wie ein großer Knoten in ihrem Magen festgesetzt hatte.

„Wei… weißt du, wie… wie es Severus geht?" fragte sie schließlich in die Stille hinein.

Harry erwiderte ihren fragenden, ängstlichen Blick. Hermine wusste nur zu gut, dass man in diesem Moment all ihre Gefühle in ihren Augen lesen konnte. Doch das war ihr egal.

Harry atmete laut aus. Offensichtlich war er um Ruhe bemüht. Es kam Hermine wie eine Ewigkeit vor, bis er ihr schließlich antwortete.

„Ich weiß es nicht Mine."

Ihre braunen Augen bekamen einen panischen Glanz. Was sollte das heißen, er wusste es nicht?!

„Ich… ich würde diese Frage gerne beantworten, aber ich habe Snape in diesem Getümmel nicht mehr gesehen." Beinahe beschämt sah er die junge Frau an.

„Es muss ihn doch irgendjemand gesehen haben?" schluchzte Hermine verzweifelt auf. Und es war ihr egal, dass ihr dabei dicke Tränen über die Wangen liefen.

„Hermine" sprach Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, offensichtlich, um sie wieder zu beruhigen. „Glaub mir, nachdem Voldemort endlich gefallen war, war jeder nur noch mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Man musste das erst einmal begreifen, verstehen können."

Hermines glasiger Blick war zu Boden gerichtet. Ein sachtes Nicken war die einzige Reaktion, die Harry bekam.

Plötzlich spürte die Gryffindor eine Hand, die sich sanft auf ihre Schulter legte und diese freundschaftlich drückte. Vorsichtig blickte sie auf und sah in die grünen Augen Harrys, die sie seltsam gequält anblickten.

„Warum liebst du ihn so?" flüsterte er Hermine entgegen.

Diese Frage traf sie so unvermittelt, dass ihr eine weitere Träne das Gesicht entlang kullerte. „Ich kann einfach nicht anders." Schluchzte sie laut auf. „Es ist wie Magie."

*****

Hermine schreckte auf. Orientierungslos blickte sie sich um und erkannte, dass sie in Matts Krankenzimmer war. Sie war an seinem Bett eingeschlafen. Das Gespräch mit Harry und die Sorge um Severus hatten sie in einen unruhigen von Albträumen geplagten Schlaf gezerrt.

Die junge Frau fühlte sich wie gerädert. Sie brauchte jetzt einen schwarzen starken Kaffee. Mit einem letzten Blick auf Matt, dessen Zustand nach wie vor unverändert war, erhob sie sich und verließ den Raum.

Sie strich sich über ihre schweren Lider und schleppte sich mit wackligen Beinen über den langen Gang. Dieser letzte Kampf hatte sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie zuzugeben bereit war. Und diese Krankenhausatmosphäre, dieser Geruch nach Desinfektionsmittel, Krankheit und Tod steigerten ihr Wohlbefinden auch nicht wirklich.

Es war viel los auf den Gängen, was angesichts der Tatsache, dass viele Opfer des Krieges hier behandelt wurden, nicht verwunderte. Zahlreiche Verletzte warteten auf dem langen kahlen weißen Gang, dass sie endlich aufgerufen und verarztet wurden.

Die junge Frau achtete nicht wirklich auf die Personen um sie herum. Sie war in ihren eigenen quälenden Gedanken gefangen. Doch plötzlich erhaschte ein fließender schwarzer Stoff ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

Sie blieb stehen, verharrte sofort auf der Stelle. Mit klopfendem Herzen, einer Angst und Hoffnung zugleich, die sich in ihr festkrallte, hob sie ihren Blick.

Ein gewaltiger Ruck ging durch ihren Körper, der einer angenehmen und erlösenden Leichtigkeit Platz machte. Da stand er. Nur wenige Meter vor ihr, sie ebenso überrascht und durcheinander anblickend, wie sie ihn.

Mit zittrigen Knien ging sie noch ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, so als ob sie sich auch wirklich vergewissern musste, dass er tatsächlich vor ihr stand, dass er nicht nur ein Wunschgedanke war.

Severus hatte hier auf dem Flur gewartet, um seine Verletzungen behandeln zu lassen, als er Hermine bemerkte. Er wusste, dass er nicht gerade wie das blühende Leben aussah. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und teilweise blutig von zahlreichen Wunden an Beinen, Armen und Oberkörper. Seine Haare waren zerzaust, sein Gesicht schmutzig von Schweiß, Blut und Dreck.

Und nun stand SIE vor ihm. Es schmerzte ihn beinahe körperlich sie zu sehen, ihre Nähe zu spüren. Severus fühlte sich seltsam in die Enge getrieben. Noch zu gut konnte er sich an sein unfreiwilliges Liebesgeständnis erinnern.

Hermine war wie in einer Starre gefangen. Sie konnte ihn einfach nur anblicken, seinen tiefen, fragenden aber auch gequälten Blick erwidern. _Er lebt… er lebt und es geht ihm gut_…

Immer wieder hämmerten diese Worte durch ihr Bewusstsein, und sandten Wellen der Erleichterung und Freude durch den zarten Körper der jungen Frau. _Er lebt…_

Und plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr an sich halten. Mit einem leisen Seufzer warf sie sich in seine Arme, drückte ihr Gesicht eng gegen seine Brust und fing heftig an zu weinen.

Im ersten Moment völlig überrumpelt, aufgrund ihrer Reaktion, konnte Severus einfach nur dastehen und verharren. Er hielt die Luft an, verkrampfte sich. Doch als er das leise Schluchzen hörte und merkte, wie sich Hermine um Halt suchend an ihn krallte, brach auch seine Mauer zusammen.

Laut ausatmend schlang er die Arme um ihren schlanken Körper und drückte sie sanft noch enger an sich. Er schloss die Augen und genoss diese unglaubliche Wärme, die seinen Körper durchflutete, ihren herrlichen blumigen Duft, der ihn umströmte und ihren zarten Körper, der so nahe gegen seinen gedrückt war, dass es ihn beinahe trunken werden ließ.

Hermine wäre gerne in diesen Mann hineingekrochen, wenn es ihr irgendwie möglich gewesen wäre. Seine Nähe, seine Umarmung tat ihr so gut, lies sie sich endlich wieder lebendig fühlen.

„Ich hatte solche Angst um dich gehabt." Wisperte sie in seine Kleidung hinein.

Kaum hatte sie diese Worte gesprochen, merkte sie, wie sich Severus etwas versteifte. Hermine löste sich ein wenig aus dieser Umarmung und sah ihn mit großen leuchtenden Augen an. „Das meine ich ernst." Sprach sie mit leiser rauer Stimme, als sie die Unsicherheit in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

Und unsicher war Severus in diesem Moment ungemein. Er schluckte hart, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass sie es wirklich ehrlich gemeint hatte, dass sie sich um ihn gesorgt hatte. Ein zartes Lächeln schlich sich über seine Lippen.

In diesem wahnsinnig magischen Moment völlig gefangen, legten sich Hermines Hände sanft auf sein Gesicht, umschlossen es. Sie blickte ihn an und die Sehnsucht in ihr gewann schließlich die Macht, als sie sein Gesicht zu sich heranzog und ihn unendlich zärtlich küsste.

Severus glaubte zu träumen, im Himmel zu sein. Er schwebte, als er ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen spürte. Sein gesamter Körper kribbelte, als er ihr endlich wieder so nahe sein durfte.

Es war wie ein unstillbarer Hunger, den beide versuchten zu bekämpfen. Und auch wenn sie es kaum schafften, so blieb dieser Kuss dennoch vorsichtig und sanft in seinem Wesen. Keine feurige Leidenschaft, kein treibendes Verlangen. Allein der Wunsch nach Zärtlichkeit und Nähe trieb die beiden zu diesem Kuss.

Lange und genießend lagen sie in den Armen des jeweils anderen. Sie küssten sich, sie hielten sich und fühlten sich.

Ein lautes und leicht gereizt klingendes Räuspern ließ Severus und Hermine diesen innigen Kuss beenden. Hermine löste sich aus dieser so schützenden Umarmung und sah sich der Stationsschwester gegenüberstehen, die sie seltsam pikiert anblickte.

„Der Arzt würde gerne wegen Ihres Lebensgefährten mit Ihnen reden Miss Granger."

Unsanft landete Hermine wieder auf den harten Boden der Realität. Beschämt blickte sie die Krankenschwester an. In ihrem Kopf wirbelte es wild umher. Hatte sie sich eben noch wie der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden gefühlt so empfand sie jetzt nur noch pure Verzweiflung.

„Ich… ich komme gleich." Erwiderte sie um Ruhe bemüht.

Die Krankenschwester hob nur ihre Augenbrauen und mit einem letzten abschätzigen Blick auf die beiden Personen, entfernte sie sich.

Stumm sahen sich Severus und Hermine an. Und sowohl in ihm als auch in der jungen Frau zerbrach etwas in diesem Moment.

„Du solltest zu ihm gehen." Durchbrach Severus diese gespannte Stille mit rauer Stimme.

Stumm schüttelte sie langsam ihren Kopf. Sie merkte, wie sich abermals heiße Tränen in ihren Augen sammelten. Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Wie konnte man sich an einem Tag so verzweifelt und glücklich fühlen?

Als sie nichts erwiderte, befand Severus, dass es an der Zeit war zu gehen. Doch ihre nächsten Worte hielten ihn auf.

„Ich liebe dich." Hauchte sie ihm in ihrer Verzweiflung entgegen.

Severus schloss die Augen, als er sie diese Worte flüstern hörte. Er hatte sie sich so sehr gewünscht. Diese drei kleinen Worte. Doch jetzt schmerzten sie beinahe unerträglich, da er wusste, dass sie ihm noch nicht alles gesagt hatte.

„Aber… aber ich kann Matt jetzt nicht im Stich lassen."

Und da waren sie. Die Worte, die er erwartet hatte, auf die er aber noch lange nicht vorbereitet gewesen war. Tapfer erwiderte er ihren Blick. Irgendwie verstand er auch. Sie fühlte sich für seinen Zustand verantwortlich. Da war es nur normal, dass sie für Collin da sein wollte. Und das ging nur, wenn sie bei ihm blieb.

Severus nickte Hermine nur zu. Sagen konnte er nichts mehr. Innerlich schalt er sich selbst, wie er sich dieser süßen Versuchung von eben hatte hingeben können. Einen Moment hatte er tatsächlich geglaubt, jetzt würde alles gut werden. Einen Moment lang war er wirklich glücklich gewesen.


	61. Den richtigen Weg finden

**61.** **Den richtigen Weg finden **

Mit einem wehmütigen, beinahe traurigen Blick saß Hermine in der großen Halle. Die Halle war prunkvoll geschmückt mit den Farben der vier Häuser. Girlanden schwebten in großen Höhen umher, auf denen der siebte Jahrgang zelebriert wurde.

Überall herrschte eine aufgeregte und gelöste Stimmung. Schüler alberten herum. Lehrer wirkten entspannt. Und sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu. Voldemort war gefallen, der Krieg vorbei, die Schule absolviert.

Denn trotz der großen Siegesfeiern und dieser taumelnden und feierlichen Stimmung hatten die Schüler des siebten Jahrgangs ihre Abschlussprüfungen schreiben müssen.

In den letzten vier Tagen hatten sie all ihre Prüfungen absolviert. Und jetzt waren sie frei – in vielerlei Hinsicht.

Doch Hermine fühlte sich alles andere als befreit. Seit dieser Krieg zu Ende war, fühlte sie sich kraftlos, antriebslos, traurig. Natürlich war sie erleichtert, dass man sich jetzt wieder ohne Gefahr außerhalb von Hogwarts bewegen konnte. Und natürlich war sie mehr als nur froh, dass die Menschen, die ihr am nächsten standen, diesen Krieg überlebt hatten.

Aber dennoch. Ein bitterer Nachgeschmack blieb. Seit ein paar Tagen war Matt wieder wach. Die Medimagier hielten es für ein kleines Wunder, dass er aus seinem Koma wieder erwacht ist. Doch leider nicht ohne Folgen.

Matt würde nie wieder laufen können. Der Fluch war zu lange in seinem Körper gewesen, hatte alle Nervenbahnen und Muskeln in seinen Beinen vernichtet. Es war ein Schlag für Hermine gewesen, als der behandelnde Arzt ihr dies mitgeteilt hatte.

Nie wieder würde Matt laufen können, nie wieder würde er in dem Beruf arbeiten können, den er so sehr liebte. Und all das war allein ihre Schuld.

Matt hatte diese Nachricht zumindest nach außen hin gefasst aufgenommen. Er hatte auch Hermine keine Vorwürfe gemacht, er hatte sie noch nicht einmal schräg angesehen. Doch Hermine wusste, dass auch er sich dieser Schuld bewusst war. Doch er liebte sie einfach zu sehr, als dass er sie dafür angeklagt hätte. Und dies war wiederum ein Punkt, den Hermine nicht verstehen konnte.

Mit Severus hatte sie seit der Begegnung im St. Mungos kaum gesprochen. Doch obwohl alles geklärt war und beide endlich wussten, was der andere fühlte, gingen sie sich dennoch beständig aus den Weg.

Lediglich bei ihrer Abschlussprüfung in Zaubertränke war sie ihm begegnet. Doch mehr als einen flüchtigen und vorsichtigen Blick hatten sie nicht gewechselt.

Hermine hatte in den letzten Tagen versucht, ihre Gefühle zu ordnen. Sie hatte oft und lange über das nachgedacht, was zwischen Severus und ihr im St. Mungos passiert war. Und sie wusste, dass es so nicht weitergehen konnte.

Es war ihr nicht leicht gefallen, ihr Innenleben zu ordnen und sie würde auch nicht so weit gehen und behaupten, dass sie es erfolgreich geschafft hätte. Doch wenigstens hatte sie soviel Ordnung rein gebracht, dass sie sich schließlich für einen Weg entschieden hatte, den sie in Zukunft beschreiten würde.

Diese Entscheidung war ihr verdammt schwer gefallen. Sie hatte die junge Frau gequält, ihr schlaflose Nächte gekostet. Doch Hermine hatte sich schließlich dazu durchgerungen. Und sie würde zu ihrer Entscheidung stehen.

Mit trübem Blick saß sie neben Harry, Ron und den anderen Absolventen. Der Reihe nach wurden sie aufgerufen, um ihre Abschlusszeugnisse überreicht zu bekommen. Hermine wusste, dass sie ganz zum Schluss drankam, da sie, wie nicht anders zu erwarten war, ihre Prüfungen alle mit einem _Ohnegleichen_ bestanden hat.

Wie hatte sie sich doch früher über ein „O" gefreut. Es war eine Zeit lang ihr einziger Lebensinhalt gewesen. Doch jetzt war es ihr gleich. Sie hatte in ihren letzten beiden Schuljahren gelernt, dass es noch andere Dinge gab, die einen weitaus höheren Stellenwert trugen, als ein _Ohnegleichen_. Freunde, Vertrauen, Mut und Liebe.

All diese Sachen hatte sie erfahren. Und unter all diesen Sachen litt sie nun fürchterlich. Denn sie musste heute von Personen Abschied nehmen, die sie für lange Zeit oder nie mehr wieder sehen würde.

Bis jetzt hatte es Hermine wehement vermieden, in Richtung des Lehrertisches zu sehen. Alle Professoren hatten sich vor diesen aufgereiht und beglückwünschten jeden einzelnen Schüler, der sein Abschlusszeugnis erhalten hatte.

Auch Severus stand in dieser Reihe und schüttelte mit gewohnt mürrischem Gesichtausdruck die vielen Hände. Er vermied es ebenso in ihre Richtung zu blicken. Denn ein einziger Blick von ihr würde seine steinerne Maske zum Bröckeln bringen.

Dann wurde Hermines Name aufgerufen. Die junge Frau schloss für einen Moment ihre Augen, atmete tief ein und aus. Dann erhob sie sich, schritt langsamen Schrittes zu ihren Professoren.

Dumbledore empfing Hermine mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie stolz an, als er ihr _das beste Zeugnis in der Geschichte von Hogwarts_ überreichte. Kaum hatte sie das Stück Pergament in ihrer Hand, fing Dumbledore an zu klatschen. Die Professoren folgten ihrem Direktor, einer nach dem anderen. Und schließlich stimmten auch die Schüler mit ein.

Hermine merkte, wie sie rot anlief. Gerührt blickte sie in die klatschende Menge, verbeugte sich leicht zum Dank. Dann wandte sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf ihre Hauslehrerin. McGonagall wirkte beinahe noch stolzer als der Direktor – soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war. Ihre Hauslehrerin wünschte ihr alles Gute, beglückwünschte sie und lud sie herzlich dazu ein, sie jederzeit zu besuchen.

Auch die anderen Professoren verabschiedeten sich herzlich von der Gryffindor. Doch die bekam schon gar nichts mehr mit. Denn in ihrem Bewusstsein war nur noch für einen Platz. Für den Mann, dem sie als nächsten gegenübertreten würde.

Zögerlich und mit zitternden Knien stellte sie sich ihm gegenüber. Langsam hob sie ihren Blick, versuchte sich während dieser kurzen Zeit irgendwie auf diesen Blickkontakt vorzubereiten. Doch als sie mit seinen schwarzen Augen verschmolz, wusste sie, dass man sich darauf nicht vorbereiten konnte.

Sofort wurde sie wieder an die Liebe zu ihm erinnert, als ihr Herz anfing wild gegen ihren Brustkorb zu schlagen.

Severus streckte schließlich seine Hand aus, um Hermines zu schütteln – so wie er es bei all den anderen Schülern auch getan hatte. Doch als sie seine Hand erfasste, war es so, als ob ihn eine gewaltige Wärme durchzog.

Überrascht, aufgrund dieser heftigen Reaktion, sah er sie an. Abermals drohte er sich in diesen braunen Augen zu verlieren. Doch bevor dieses geschehen konnte, räusperte er sich leise. Lange überlegte er, was er ihr nun sagen sollte.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er irgendetwas sagen musste. Doch was. Eigentlich hätte er ihr dasselbe zukommen lassen müssen wie auch den anderen Schülern. Ein paar unfreundliche Worte, einen mürrischen Blick.

Doch er war schon lange nicht mehr dazu in der Lage, Hermine wie die anderen zu behandeln. Und so entschloss er sich auch, ihr als Privatperson und nicht mehr als ihr Professor entgegenzutreten.

„Ich bin stolz auf dich." Raunte er ihr zu. Er merkte sofort die stechenden und verwirrten Blicke seiner Kollegen. Doch das war ihm egal. Hermine war offiziell nicht mehr seine Schülerin. Also hatte er auch das Recht, sie so vertraut anzureden.

Hermine konnte nicht anders, als ihn für seine Worte liebevoll anzublicken. Diese Worte hatten sie berührt, tief in ihrem Herzen. Und dass er das auch noch vor seinen ganzen Kollegen gesagt hatte, war etwas, das sie kaum greifen konnte.

Mit ihrer Reaktion hatte Severus nicht gerechnet. Die Art, wie sie ihn nun ansah, wie sie ihn anlächelte und dabei noch immer zart seine Hand festhielt, ließ ihn beinahe seinen Verstand verlieren. Was hätte er nicht alles dafür gegeben, sie jetzt einfach in seine Arme zu schließen, um sie zärtlich küssen zu können.

Doch schnell war dieser Moment zwischen den beiden wieder verflogen. Hermine wurde sich bewusst, dass dies wahrscheinlich das letzte Mal war, dass sie Severus berührte, dass sie ihm so nahe gegenüberstand.

Alles in ihr krampfte sich zusammen. Sie konnte diesen Schmerz nicht bewältigen und so ließ sie abrupt seine Hand los und wandte sich von ihm ab.

*****

Es war spät am Abend als Hermine sich erschöpft gegen einen großen Baum in der Nähe des Sees lehnte. Die Feierlichkeiten waren in der große Halle noch voll in Gange. Doch sie hatte keine Lust auf Jubel, Trubel und Heiterkeit.

Ihr war das alles zu viel. Sie war überfordert, mit diesem ganzen Abschied nehmen. Am liebsten würde sie die Zeit zurückdrehen, diese Schule erst gar nicht verlassen.

Wenn doch wenigstens Matt hier gewesen wäre. Er hätte sie aufgemuntert, auf andere Gedanken gebracht. Doch er war nicht hier. Er war noch immer im Krankenhaus.

Und so stand sie alleine hier mit ihren Sorgen und Gefühlen. Die Begegnung mit Severus bei der Zeugnisübergabe hatte ihr einmal mehr verdeutlicht, dass sie diesen Mann wahnsinnig liebte. Und sie wusste auch, dass sie Matt nie so lieben wird wie Severus.

Doch sie hatte sich entschieden – für Matt und gegen Severus. Matt würde sie glücklich machen, dessen war sie sich sicher. Er würde immer für sie da sein, ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen ablesen.

Nur das Gefühl würde fehlen, doch vielleicht würde sie mit der Zeit Severus vergessen und somit ihr Herz für Matt öffnen können.

„Du bist wohl auch vor dieser übertriebenen guten Laune geflohen." Drang plötzlich eine dunkle Stimme an ihr Ohr – seine Stimme.

Sie wandte sich ihm zu und sah ihn milde lächelnd an. „Das bin ich." Erwiderte sie nur mit einem verräterischen Funkeln in den Augen.

„Du hast es geschafft." Sagte er schließlich, da er nicht wusste, wie er diese aufkeimende Stille zwischen ihnen sonst hätte überbrücken können.

Hermine konnte ein leises Seufzen nicht verhindern. „Ich werde das hier alles schrecklich vermissen." Meinte sie mit einem wehmütigen Blick in Richtung des mächtigen Schlosses.

Auch Severus richtete seinen Blick auf Hogwarts. Es war so lange sein Zuhause gewesen. Doch er hatte das Gefühl, dass es nie wieder so sein würde, wenn Hermine jetzt ging.

„Was hast du jetzt vor?" fragte er sie und richtete dabei seinen Blick wieder auf die junge Frau.

„Ich habe einen Studienplatz an der Universität Oxford bekommen." Antwortete sie ihm mit leiser Stimme. „Im September geht es los. Bis dahin werde ich mich noch… um Matt kümmern."

Severus Herz krampfte sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens zusammen. „Wie geht es ihm?" fragte er dennoch um Ruhe in der Stimme bemüht.

Hermine zuckte nur mir ihren Schultern. „Er wird nie wieder laufen können."

Ihre Stimme war so brüchig, so verzweifelt gewesen, dass er sie so gerne in seine Arme gezogen hätte. Doch er hielt sich zurück. Er war nicht der Mann, der sie trösten sollte, denn ihm war durchaus bewusst, dass er eine gewisse Mitschuld an ihrem derzeitigen Zustand trug.

Auch ihm war nicht entgangen, dass Matt nur angegriffen worden war, weil Hermine ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn gerichtet hatte. Und er konnte deutlich in ihren Augen sehen, wie schuldig sie sich deswegen fühlte.

„Das tut mir leid." Hauchte er nur.

Sie sah ihn an. Traurig und gequält.

„Das meine ich ernst." Fügte er hinzu, als er sich ihres Blickes gewahr wurde.

Lange sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Keiner sagte etwas, stattdessen versuchten sie all ihre Gefühle und Gedanken über ihre Blicke auszudrücken.

„Severus…" hauchte Hermine schließlich beinahe verzweifelt, doch Severus hielt die junge Frau mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln davon ab, weiter zu sprechen.

„Nicht" hauchte er nur und blickte sie sanft dabei an.

Er konnte in ihren Augen all die Liebe für ihn sehen. Doch er konnte auch sehen, dass sie diese nicht leben konnte. Die Schuld, die sie Matt gegenüber empfand, verhinderte dies. Und so lange es diese unüberwindbare Barriere gab, würde er nichts unternehmen, nichts unternehmen können.

Es war grausam, zu wissen, geliebt zu werden, aber gleichzeitig die Gewissheit zu besitzen, dass diese Liebe unerfüllt bleiben wird. Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er hatte das Gefühl, mehrere Sekunden lang nicht mehr atmen zu können.

„Ich wünsche dir alles Gute für die Zukunft." Wisperte er ihr entgegen. Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seinem Hals gebildet, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass es nun hieß, Abschied zu nehmen.

Hermine konnte daraufhin nur nicken. Zum Sprechen war sie nicht mehr fähig. Dieser Abschied war grausam, kaum auszuhalten.

Eine einzelne Träne lief ihr die Wange hinunter. Severus überwand sich, ihr sanft die Träne wegzuwischen. Doch diese Berührung löste etwas aus, gegen das sich beide nicht mehr wehren konnten.

Beinahe ungeduldig überbrückten sie den letzten Abstand zwischen sich, schlangen die Arme um den Körper des anderen und zogen ihn zu einem innigen Kuss heran. Mit einer verzweifelten Leidenschaft, die beinahe schmerzte, küssten sie sich. Hungrig, zart und zutiefst erschüttert. Denn beiden war klar, dass dies der letzte Kuss sein sollte, den sie teilten.

Ihre Lippen verschmolzen hungrig miteinander, jede einzelne Sekunde dieses Kusses wurde ausgekostet. So als ob beide dieses Gefühl für immer abspeichern wollten. Dass sie es nie vergessen wollten, wie es war, den Menschen zu küssen, den man so sehr liebte.

Völlig außer Atem lösten sie sich voneinander. Doch noch immer verharrten sie nahe beieinander, den eigenen Körper eng an den anderen gedrückt. Zart hielt Severus ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen fest, schloss für einen Moment die Augen und sog den lieblichen Duft, den sie verströmte, tief ein. In diesem Augenblick fühlte sich Severus vollkommen. Er hielt Hermine in seinen Armen, war ihr nahe und das nicht nur körperlich.

Doch schnell holte die Realität ihn wieder ein. Langsam öffnete er die Augen. Schwer atmend

Sahen sie sich an, drückten sich noch dichter an den anderen heran. Doch dies geschah mit dem Wissen, dass ihre Zeit ablief.

Sanft lehnte er seine Stirn gegen ihre, strich mit seinen Händen über ihre Wange. Und mit einem zärtlich gehauchten „Leb wohl.", beendete er diese liebevolle Berührung und trat einen Schritt zurück. Er hob seinen Blick und ein letztes Mal verschmolz dieser mit ihrem.

Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab und ging zurück in Richtung Schloss.

Tränen strömten über das Gesicht der jungen Frau. Alles in ihr schmerzte, ihr Herz schrie sie förmlich an, dass sie ihn aufhalten sollte. Doch Hermine hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Und so ließ sie ihn gehen – vielleicht für immer.


	62. Epilog

**62. Epilog **

_13 Jahre später_

Bereits völlig außer Atem und mit rasendem Herzen rannte sie durch Hogwarts. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie genau hinwollte. Doch ihr Herz schien es zu wissen. Ohne dass Hermine irgendetwas machen musste, stürmte ihr Körper die Treppen hinauf, lief die Gänge entlang.

Und als sie schließlich vor einer kleinen metallenen Tür stand, wusste sie, wo sie hinwollte. Zum Astronomieturm. Nach Luft ringend erklomm sie auch die letzten Treppenstufen, die sie schließlich nach draußen entließen.

Auf dem Turm angekommen wehte ihr ein heftiger kalter Wind entgegen. Sie konnte kaum atmen, so schneidig war er. Langsam schritt sie den Turm entlang, auch wenn sie kaum Hoffnungen hatte, ihn hier zu finden.

Doch plötzlich konnte sie – im Dunklen verborgen – einen mächtigen Umhang im Wind wehen sehen. Sie stockte, versuchte dieses wahnsinnig schnelle Galoppieren ihres Herzen wieder zu kontrollieren. Doch dies war nun nicht mehr möglich.

Langsam schritt sie auf ihn zu, noch hatte er sie nicht bemerkt und sie fragte sich in diesem Moment, wie er wohl reagieren wird, wenn er sie sieht.

Sie hatte ihn schon fast erreicht, als er sie bemerkte. Ungläubig, beinahe fassungslos sah er die junge Frau an. Mehrere Sekunden lang passierte gar nichts. Auch Hermine konnte sich weder bewegen, noch irgendetwas sagen.

Wie sehr hatte sie sich nach ihm gesehnt. Sie hatte nichts mehr gewollt, als ihn einfach nur zu sehen, als ihm einfach gegenüberzustehen und sich in seinem tiefen Blick zu verlieren. Und genau das tat sie gerade.

Hermine sah Severus an, dass er nicht wusste, wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte, dass er unsicher war. Und sie konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen. Erst ließ sie ihn einfach gehen, weil sie sich gegen ihr Herz entschieden hatte und dann tauchte sie plötzlich wieder bei ihm auf.

Doch sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten. Ihr Herz, ihre Seele, alles in ihr hatte sich nach diesem Mann gesehnt. Und nun war sie hierher geführt wurden, zu ihm.

Hermine ging noch einen Schritt auf ihn zu, seinen Blick, der sie regelrecht fixierte, nicht aus den Augen lassend.

„Es tut mir leid." Hauchte sie ihm mit zitternder Stimme entgegen.

Er schloss seine Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, konnte sie seinen ganzen Schmerz sehen, dem sie ihn durch ihre Entscheidung zugefügt hatte. Und dennoch hatte er sie gehen lassen.

„Mir auch." Raunte er ebenso leise zurück.

Hermine schluckte hart. Sie wollte ihm so viel sagen, doch sie hatte Schwierigkeiten, diese Gedanken in Worte zu fassen.

„Ich kann mich nicht mehr dagegen wehren." Ihre Stimme hatte einen verzweifelten Ton angenommen, spiegelte somit ihr derzeitiges Seelenleben wider.

Lange Zeit schwieg er. Und es war wie Folter für Hermine.

„Dann lass es." Kam es schließlich von ihm zurück.

Und genau das war der Funke, der noch gefehlt hatte. Dieser Satz hatte bei Hermine wie ein Zeichen, wie das fehlende Puzzelstück gewirkt, denn augenblicklich riss sie ihre eigenen Barrieren nieder, die sie an ihrer Liebe zu Severus hinderten.

Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals und zog ihn zu einem erlösenden Kuss zu sich heran. Sie hatte das Gefühl zu schweben, zu fliegen. Ihre Knie drohten nachzugeben und hätte Severus sie nicht mit seinen Armen ebenso fest umschlungen, wäre sie umgefallen.

Sehnsüchtig seufzte sie in diesen Kuss hinein, was Severus scheinbar um den Verstand zu bringen schien, da er sie noch enger, soweit das überhaupt noch möglich war, an sich heranzog und den Kuss nun mit einer Intensität erwiderte, der ihr schier den Verstand raubte.

Dann wachte Hermine auf.

Noch ein wenig desorientiert blickte sich Hermine um. Doch schließlich realisierte sie, dass sie in ihrem Garten lag. Die Sonne schien hoch am Himmel, die Vögel zwitscherten. Es war ein herrlicher frühsommerlicher Tag.

Sie musste eingeschlafen sein. Was aufgrund ihres Schlafdefizites nicht verwunderlich war. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich in den Liegestuhl zurück und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Diesen Traum hatte sie nun schon so lange. Und noch immer verfolgte er sie.

Sie fuhr sich nun noch müder als zuvor über das Gesicht. Ein leises Seufzen entrang sich ihrer Kehle.

„Ist alles in Ordnung Liebling?" drang plötzlich die sanfte Stimme ihres Mannes an ihr Ohr.

Hermine blickte ihren Mann an. Ein zartes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus, als sie ihn mit ihrer kleinen Tochter im Arm neben sich stehen sah. „Ich habe nur… intensiv geträumt." Gab sie geschafft zurück.

Er ging in die Hocke, setzte das kleine Mädchen vorsichtig ab und nahm Hermines Hände in seine. „Du brauchst dringend Schlaf."

„Was du nicht sagst." Erwiderte sie zart und gähnte dabei genüsslich.

Doch sie hatte nicht vor, sich jetzt noch einmal hinzulegen. Das würde auch zu nichts führen. Und so setzte sie sich auf und strich ihrer kleinen Tochter sanft übers Haar. „Was habt ihr beiden denn so Schönes gemacht?" fragte Hermine sie.

Mit großen Augen blickte das siebenjährige Mädchen seine Mama an. „Wir waren spielen."

„Wo wart ihr denn spielen?" hakte Hermine weiter nach, während sie ihre Tochter vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß zog.

„Papa hat mir einen schönen Ort im Wald gezeigt." Meinte die Kleine mit einem gewaltigen Leuchten in den Augen.

Lächelnd blickte Hermine zu ihrem Mann. Sie hatte über die Jahre herausgefunden, dass er einen gewissen Faible für den Wald hatte. Da war es auch nicht verwunderlich gewesen, dass sie ein Haus gekauft hatten, welches nicht weit von einem Wald in den schottischen Highlands gelegen war.

„Soso, der Wald also." Erwiderte sie nur lächelnd und zwinkerte ihrem Mann neckisch zu.

Er erwiderte nur ihr Lächeln, sagte aber nichts weiter dazu. Schließlich wandte er sich wieder zu seiner kleinen Tochter. „Zeit für deinen Mittagschlaf." Sprach er und nahm sie auf seinen Arm, um sie in das Haus zu tragen.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da." Rief er Hermine noch zu, dann war er im Haus verschwunden.

Nun erhob sich auch Hermine und ging zu der Wiege, die nur wenige Meter neben ihr im Schatten stand. So leise wie möglich blickte sie hinein. Und als sie ihren Sohn schlafend vorfand, atmete sie erleichtert aus. Da konnte sie nur noch hoffen, dass er auch mal eine Nacht durchschlafen würde.

Der kleine Junge war erst wenige Wochen alt, doch er hielt seine Eltern, besonders seine Mama, sehr auf Trab. Während ihre Tochter als Baby sehr ruhig gewesen war, machte der Kleine hier sehr großen Krach. Aber es waren halt nicht alle Kinder gleich.

„Sag bloß er schläft." Konnte sie ihren Mann neben sich flüstern hören.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, lehnte sich zurück und wurde auch sogleich von seinem Oberkörper aufgefangen. Seine Arme schlangen sich sanft um ihre Hüfte.

„Warum bist du eigentlich so ausgeschlafen und ich so hundemüde?" fragte sie ihn mit einem leichten Seufzen in der Stimme.

Und auch wenn sie ihn nicht ansah, so wusste sie dennoch, dass er in diesem Moment vor sich hingrinste. „Weil du durch sein nächtliches Geschrei aufwachst und ich nicht." Erwiderte er trocken.

„Das ist nicht fair Severus." Meinte sie nur trotzig und drehte sich in seinen Armen zu ihm um.

Sein Grinsen hatte sich mittlerweile in ein liebevolles Lächeln gewandelt. „Irgendwann wird auch der kleine Schreihals seine Ruhe finden." Versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

Hermine zog daraufhin nur eine Schnute. „Ich weiß." Hauchte sie ihm entgegen. „Immerhin haben wir in der Zukunft einen ruhigen vierjährigen Ryan kennen gelernt. Also besteht noch Hoffnung."

Hermine ließ sich von Severus in seine Arme ziehen. Genüsslich kuschelte sie sich an seinen Oberkörper, schloss ihre Augen und genoss dieses unglaubliche Glück, welches sie durchströmte.

Vor gut 13 Jahren hätte sie nie geglaubt, dass sie einmal eine Zukunft mit Severus haben würde. Sie hatte sich für einen anderen Mann entschieden, doch nicht weil sie auf ihr Herz, sondern auf ihr Gewissen gehört hatte.

Doch diese Beziehung hatte gar nicht gut gehen können. Ständig war Hermine mit ihren Gedanken bei Severus gewesen, auch wenn sie sich so sehr bemüht hatte, für Matt da zu sein. Doch sie hatte ihre Gefühle nicht verbergen können – auch nicht vor Matt. Er hatte gemerkt, dass sie einen anderen liebte und so hatte er sie schließlich freigegeben.

Auch wenn es ihr noch heute unendlich Leid tat, dass sie Matt das angetan hatte, so war es damals dennoch eine gewaltige Erleichterung gewesen, als er sie hatte gehen lassen.

Von Matt hatte sie seit der Trennung nichts mehr gehört. Er hatte keinen weiteren Kontakt mit ihr gewollt, was sie durchaus verstehen konnte. Doch eines Tages hatte sie im Tagespropheten über einen Auror gelesen, der trotz seiner Behinderung wieder für das Ministerium tätig war.

Dieser Auror war Matt gewesen. Und auch wenn er nicht mehr gehen konnte, so ermöglichte es ihm ein Schwebezauber dennoch seinen Beruf auszuüben – Unterstützung bekam er dabei von einer hübschen jungen Aurorin…

Nachdem Matt sie freigegeben hatte, war sie zu Severus gegangen, hatte ihn auf dem Astronomieturm vorgefunden. Diese Begegnung hatte ihr gesamtes Leben verändert – vielleicht träumte sie deshalb so oft davon.

Und nun, 13 Jahre später, stand sie hier in den Armen von Severus, ihres Mannes. Sie hatten zwei wundervolle Kinder, so wie es die Zukunft ihnen gezeigt hatte. Aber dennoch hatten sie diese auch ein Stück weit verändert.

Es herrschte kein Krieg mehr, viele der damals Todgeweihten waren noch am Leben und vor allem war Hermine eine ganz normale Hexe. Sie besaß nicht, wie die Regentin große Kräfte. Und das war ihr auch ganz recht so.

„Weißt du, was ich mehr als schade finde?" fragte Severus sie schließlich mit rauer, beinahe verführerischer Stimme.

Sie löste sich ein wenig aus der Umarmung, um ihn ansehen zu können. Abwartend leuchteten ihre braunen Augen ihn an. „Was?" fragte sie neugierig nach, als Severus nicht weiter sprach.

Ruhig ruhte sein dunkler Blick auf der jungen Frau. „Dass wir in der Zukunft nur zwei Kinder hatten."

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen blickte sie ihn an. Es war schon beinahe eine Frechheit, dass er gerade jetzt, wo sie durch Ryans Geschrei so hundemüde war, den Wunsch auf ein drittes Kind äußerte.

Aber dennoch konnte sie sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. Sie wusste nicht, woher ihre nächsten Worte kamen. Doch wahrscheinlich waren sie von ihrem Herzen gesprochen worden.

Ein zartes Lächeln zog sich nun über Hermines Züge. „Nun, das können wir ändern." Hauchte sie ihm – mit einem Mal wieder hellwach – entgegen, während sie ihn am Kragen packte, und ihn zu einem sinnlichen Kuss zu sich zog.

- Ende -


End file.
